Blood On A White Rose
by Gloomy Rosemary
Summary: "Serahkan anakmu padaku, saat Dia menginjak usia remaja. Aku tak akan menghisap darahmu...tapi aku tertarik pada aroma ranum dari bayi dalam perutmu" Chanyeol tau, bayi yang semestinya mati itu. Memiliki takdir yang spesial dengannya. ChanBaek Fanfiction/ NC 21/ Rated M/ YAOI/ FANTASY/ROMANCE/H8RT/COMFORT CHAPTER 18 UPDATE! Warning NC 21!
1. Chapter 1

_Maincast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun_

 _Othercast: Kejutan di dalamnya :)_

 _Disclaimer: Author meminjam nama para cast :)_

* * *

 _ **Blood On A White Rose**_

 _(Chapter 1)_ _._ _._ _._ _._

" _ **Pergilah bersamaku dan lupakan semua"**_

" _N-nuguya (s-siapa?)"_

 _._

" _ **Bebanmu terlalu berat...Biar aku melepasnya**_ _"_

" _Andwae! Nuguya?!"_

" _ **Kau tak bisa lari kemanapun...kau milikku"**_

"ANDWAEE!...Hhh...hhhh"

Namja mungil itu terbangun dan meremas kerahnya kuat-kuat. Berulangkali Ia melirik was-was ke sekitar... entahlah rasanya penggalan dalam mimpi itu benar-benar mencekiknya, membuatnya sesekali terbatuk dan terengah-engah. Siapa sosok dan pemilik suara asing itu?

"M-mimpi...Hhhh itu hanya mimpi" engahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Namja kecil bernama Baekhyun itu beralih menyingkap selimutnya berniat mengambil seteguk air mineral, namun belum sempat kedua kaki rampingnya melangkah.

Seseorang tiba-tiba mendobrak keras pintu kamarnya, dan membuatnya berjengit terkejut.

"BERISIK!" Teriak seorang pria tambun itu, sembari berjalan menghentak mendekati Baekhyun. Sontak namja mungil itu begitu panik melangkah mundur, takut kalau-kalau sosok yang kerap di panggilnya Shindong Ahjussi itu memukulnya tanpa iba.

"M-mianhae...mianhaeyo" Gagap Baekhyun, seraya merambati dinding di belakangnya berusaha mencari pegangan.

"KEMARI KAU BOCAH TENGIK!" Seru Shindong sambil menarik kasar kerah Baekhyun hingga membuat namja mungil itu berjinjit, nyaris tak berpijak di lantai.

"KAU TAU INI JAM BERAPA HAH?! APA KAU MEMANG SENGAJA MENGGANGGU TIDURKU?!" Teriak pria itu sambil mengguncang tubuh ringkih yang dicengkramnya, meski Ia tau Baekhyun makin menciut takut, namun itu sama sekali tak membuatnya luruh untuk melepaskan bocah mungil itu.

Malah, Ia makin naik pitam melihat Baekhyun menggigil di hadapannya, persetan dengan rasa iba...

Karena Baekhyun, hidupnya kini kacau. Banyak hal ia korbankan, hanya demi seorang anak yang kini berada dalam hak asuhnya itu.

Ia makin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh kurus itu. Masih merasa dirinya paling benar, dan berhak melakukan apapun pada putra dari mendiang kakaknya terebut.

"A-ahjjusii...mianhae" isak Baekhyun lirih, sesekali Ia berusah meremas tangan besar Shindong untuk melepas cengkeraman itu. namun percuma, cengkeraman itu kian kuat setiap saat Ia meronta.

Namja mungil itu benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kini. Yang Ia tau...Shindong Ahjjusi adalah sosok penyayang, Ia selalu bergantung dan merengek apapun padanya. Namun semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya, semua berubah.

Sifat yang kini Shindong tunjukkan begitu kontras dengan pribadinya kala itu.

"MIANHAE...MIANHAE! Hanya itu saja yang bisa kau katakan?!"

"A-apa salahku Ahj—jusiii" Ucap Baekhyun tertatih, sesekali Ia terbatuk dan begitu kepayahan untuk bernafas.

Tak ayal Shindong tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Kau masih bertanya apa salahmu hah? Hanya karena dirimu! Aku kehilangan segalanya! PEKERJAAN DAN HARTAKU HILANG HANYA KARNA DIRIMU BRENGSEK!TAPI APA SEKARANG HAAHH?!" Teriak Shindong kalap, dan seolah telah hilang akal...Ia melempar kasar tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai. Hingga terdengar debaman yang kucup keras.

"Arghtt~ ahh...Appoo...apppo" Jerit Baekhyun sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya, bahkan kini matanya kebas karna air mata. Meski demikian, itu sama sekali tak menarik rasa iba dan sesal dari pria yang masih berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Aissshh...harusnya aku membiarkan mafia-mafia itu membelimu untuk menjadi budak mereka, haiiiisssh Bodohnya diriku!" Gerutu Shindong seraya mengacak kasar surai ikalnya, merasa apa yang telah Ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun adalah suatu kesalahan yang amat fatal.

Ia kembali memandang picik, bocah mungil yang masih meringkuk kesakitan di bawahnya itu. Lalu beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya menendang kasar meja belajar milik Baekhyun.

"Ngh..uhh..huh...sssh" Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangkit, namun berakhir dengan meringis dan mendesis kesakitan.

Mungkin...Ia benar-benar mendapat luka retak, terlalu sakit walau hanya sekedar digerakkan. Tak ada yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan, selain merintih dan meratapi pergelangan kaki yang kini membiru lebam itu. Hingga membuatnya jatuh terlelap begitu saja di atas lantai yang dingin.

Beberapa Saat Kemudian

 **TAP**

"Aku terlambat huh.."

Seorang berpostur tubuh tinggi tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk di atas lantai itu.

Kedua mata amber miliknya makin berpendar tajam di bawah temaram lampu kamar, begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya saat ini.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sesaat, dan kau sudah mendapatkan luka seperti ini" Gumamnya seraya mengangkat kaki Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku" Ucapnya kemudian.

Ia bergegas mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu, lalu membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Pandangannya seolah meredup, begitu menyadari luka di kaki Baekhyun bukanlah luka lebam biasa.

Namja tampan itu beralih menyentuh pergelangan kaki Baekhyun, dan hanya dengan sekali sapuan tangannya. Luka lebam itu pudar dalam sekejap.

"Sepertinya...apa yang kulakukan, belum cukup melindungi anak ini"

Lama...sosok tinggi itu memandangi paras manis Baekhyun, dan berdecak saat melihat sisa air mata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di pipi putih itu.

Perlahan ia menunduk,dan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun hingga membuat namja mungil yang masih terlena dalam lelapnya itu menengadah ke arahnya.

Seringai tipis tersemat di sudut bibir merah itu, kala merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Baekhyun.

Tanpa ragu, sosok yang memiliki taring tajam itu, mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan sedikit menyesap bibir bawahnya. Ah! seperti biasa...ciuman ringan ini pun masih terasa begitu manis. Tak ada yang berubah...

Meski setiap malam Ia datang berkunjung dan mencuri kecupan dari namja mungil itu. tetap saja...bibir Baekhyun tetaplah memikatnya.

Ya! Pria itu memang telah lama mengawasi Baekhyun...bahkan semenjak Baekhyun di lahirkan di dunia ini, sosok itu telah hadir dan menjadi bayang-bayang Baekhyun.

Apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun, dan apapun yang terjadi pada namja mungil itu, tentu Ia tau lebih dari siapapun.

Akan tetapi, sosok itu datang bukan semata untuk menjaga Baekhyun, melainkan...sebuah tujuan yang menjadi alasan baginya tetap mangawasi bocah berumur 19 tahun itu.

Hanya menunggu waktu...untuk mengambil apa yang diyakininya sebagai takdirnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu...kapanpun dan dimanapun" Bisiknya begitu melepas kecupan lembut itu.

Ia kembali memandangi paras pasi di bawahnya dan spontan memperlihatkan taringnya begitu melihat leher Baekhyun.

'Tidak! Ini belum waktunya!' Serunya dalam hati, dan membuatnya cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tunggu dan sadari keberadaanku...Baekhyun"

Bisiknya lagi, kali ini dengan menyeringai tajam...lalu lenyap dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Ngghh..."

Sosok mungil itu mulai menggeliat dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, begitu bias mentari pagi mulai menerpa wajah putihnya.

Sepertinya pagi datang begitu cepat, masih lekat dalam benaknya bagaimana Pamannya melempar tubuhnya semalam,

Ya...semalam benar-benar menyakitkan ...sampai-sampai kakinya—

Tunggu!

Baekhyun mendadak bangkit terduduk begitu menyadari sesuatu yang salah.

Berulang kali Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kasar, sejak kapan Ia tidur di ranjangnya? Bukankah semalam dirinya tak bisa bergerak kemanapun karna kakinya yang sakit?

Dan lagi...

Kakinya bisa bergerak leluasa? Pikir Baekhyun seraya mengayun-ayun kakinya ke sembarang arah.

Apa ini?

"Maldo andwae" Gumam namja mungil itu, kali ini dengan melompat-lompat di ranjangnya. Ini benar-benar mustahil, kakinya sembuh hanya dalam waktu hitungan jam.

Baekhyun ingat jelas, kakinya benar-benar retak semalam bahkan mungkin patah.

"Hah...mungkinkah yang semalam itu,bagian dari mimpi burukku?" Ucap Baekhyun seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Jika benar, Ia terluka semalam. Pasti bekas luka itu masih berbekas di kakinya bukan?

Ya...Baekhyun yakin, itu pasti hanya bagian dari mimpi buruknya.

.

.

.

' **RRRIIINGGG...RRIIING...RRIIING'**

Baekhyun terlonjak begitu jam weakernya berdering cukup keras.

"Ommo...aku terlambat!" pekiknya seraya membuang asal selimut yang menghalanginya, namja mungil itu bergegas menuju kamar mandi sambil melompat-lompat girang. Ya..Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lega sekaligus antusiasnya, karna apa yang diingatnya hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Ahjjusii...aku—

"YACK! ENYAH SAJA KAU, TAK PERLU MENGUSIK TIDURKU!" Sahut Shindong kasar dari lantai atas.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya begitu mendengar hardikkan keras itu, ah! seandainya sikap pamannya itu juga bagian dari mimpinya.

Namja mungil itu bergegas lari, sebelum Ia benar-benar terlambat tiba di kampusnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Campus**

"Kau sudah mengerjakannya bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk, tak menjawab apapun meski yeojja di hadapannya makin berang melihatnya.

"Yack! Aku tau kau sudah mengerjakannya, berikan tugas itu padaku!" Kekeuh yeojja itu, memaksa Baekhyun segera menyerahkan apa yang diinginkanya.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikeras menolaknya, oh sungguh...Ia telah bersusah payah mengerjakannya seorang diri. Bagaimana mungkin Yeojja cantik itu dengan mudahnya ingin merampasnya seperti itu.

"Tidak..." Jawab Baekhyun singkat seraya , memperbaiki letak kaca matanya. Apa yang salah dengan Yeojja itu, memang benar Ia sangat cantik...tapi tidak untuk pribadinya. Ataukah karna penampilan dirinya saat ini yang membuat siapa saja merendahkannya demikian. Tak hanya pamannnya...teman kampusnya pun merasa, dirinya pembawa sial. Dan seolah memang pantas untuk dijauhi.

"Mwo?" Yuri terkekeh sini s mendengarnya, lalu beralih memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun hingga tersudut di dinding. "Yya...apa kau cari mati denganku? Aku bisa saja memanggil Yoochun kemari untuk menghajarmu" Desis Yuri, mencoba mengancam...ah ya, Ia populer di kampus ini. Bahkan rasanya semua namja akan bertekuk lutut karna dirinya. Dan apapun yang diinginkannya tentu harus terpenuhi, tak terkecuali memberi gertakan untuk si kecil Baekhyun. Seperti apa yang di lakukannya saat ini.

Namun Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dingin...tak peduli dengan ucapan sosok ramping di hadapannya.

"Lakukan saja..."Balas Baekhyun, seraya mendorong pelan bahu Yuri. Agar segera menyingkir darinya.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya membuat Yuri naik pitam, dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

"Mau kemana kau hah?!" Pekik Yuri, tangan kirinya bergerak cepat mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Lepaskan aku!" Seru Baekhyun jengkel.

"Tidak sebelum kau menyerahkan tugas itu!"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, perempuan di hadapannya benar-benar gila atau maniac tugas kampus?

"Yya...tak bisakah kau meminta pada temanmu yang lain? Bukankah kau populer? Mengapa kau harus bersusah payah—

"Yochun ahh~ Tolong aku...hiks, Nerd Baekhyun ...hiks...Dia...D—dia memaksa membuka bajuku"

"YACK! YURI!" Teriak Baekhyun seketika, begitu menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Dan sialnya, hanya mereka berdua dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

"Nee...gidarilkae (ku tunggu)" Ucap Yuri memelas, begitu usai memutus sambungan telepon itu. Ia menyeringai sinis, dan menghempas kasar tangan Baekhyun.

"Wae?..Kau sudah tau akibatnya bukan, jika membuatku kesal. Tunggu saja...kurang dari satu menit, kupastikan Yoochun akan mematahkan hidungmu" Desis Yuri, seraya mendorong lengan Baekhyun, dan melenggang santai menuju pintu keluar.

Sementara Baekhyun masih stagnan, tak menduga Yuri akan melemparkan hasutan seperti itu. siapapun tau...Yoochun tak akan tinggal diam jika seseorang mengusik Yuri.

Bahkan hingga Yuri mengunci ruang kelas itu, Baekhyun masih diam...memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk lari dan menyelamatkan diri, sebelum dirinya benar-benar habis di dipukuli Yoochun.

' **Cklek'**

"Andwaee!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya berlari menghampiri pintu, dan benar saja wanita itu telah menguncinya dari luar. Ah! Ia akan terlambat mengikuti kelas selanjutnya jika seperti ini, belum lagi...bagaimana jika Yoochun tiba-tiba masuk dan menghajarnya di ruangan ini.

"YURI! BUKA PINTUNYA! YURI!" **Brakk...Brakk**

Teriak Baekhhyun sambil mendobrak pintu itu, walau nyatanya nihil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dengan kalut, tak ada jalan keluar lagi selain pintu itu. Membuatnya meremas surai coklatnya frustasi, terlebih saat dirinya mendengar derap langkah beberapa orang yang semakin mendekat. Sial! Sepertinya itu Yoochun dan teman-temannya.

"Eottohkae...eottohkae" panik Baekhyun sambil menggigiti kukunya, namun kedua manik karamelnya seketika membulat antusias begitu melihat jendela di sudut ruangan.

Cepat-cepat namja mungil itu berlari ke arahnya, mengambil kursi dan—

 **PRANKKKKK**

Kaca besar itu remuk begitu saja, menyisakah serpihan tajam di sekitar tempatnya berdiri.

Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah, mencoba melihat keluar. Dan nyaris menjerit, begitu menyadari tempatnya berpijak saat ini sangatlah tinggi. Mustahil Ia melarikan diri dengan melompat keluar.

 **Cklek**

Seseorang membuka pintu, membuat namja kecil itu meneguk ludah payah. Tak memiliki nyali untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya kali ini.

.

.

 **BRAKK**

Sekelompok namja bertubuh tinggi besar, merangsak masuk begitu saja. Sontak Baekhyun yang merasa tersudut, spontan memegang tepian jendela...hingga membuatnya tak sadar, serpihan kaca telah melukai tangannya.

"Tck..tck..tck berantakan sekali" Kekeh Yoochun, seraya berjalan pelan mendekati namja yang masih menatap panik kedepan.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun pada kekasihmu!" Seru Baekhyun, berusaha membela diri sebelum pria kekar itu menghajarnya detik itu juga.

"Hmm?" Gumam Yoochun, masih terus melangkah mendekat, hingga benar-benar memerangkap Baekhyun.

"S-sungguh! aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun pada Yur—

"Aku tau" Sergah Yoochun cepat, membuat namja mungil itu terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Perempuan licik itu ingin menjebakmu" Desis Yoochun santai.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi heran, jika namja itu tau. Tapi mengapa dirinya masih datang kemari dan memerangkapnya seperti ini?

"K-kalau begitu lepaskan aku"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi hmm?" Tahan Yoochun, sambil kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga kembali terperangkap di kedua lengan kekarnya.

Baekhyun terbelalak nanar, ia menduga sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Apa kalian yakin, di luar aman?" Ujar Yoochun pada pengikutnya, tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya dari namja mungil yang makin menciut itu.

"Ya, Joon dan Mir berjaga di luar. Aku sudah mengunci pintu ruangan ini"

"Bagus" Jawab Yoochun setelahnya.

"M-mau apa kalian?!" Teriak Baekhyun, sambil berusaha memukul Yoochun untuk menyingkir. Tapi tubuhnya yang lebih kecil, membuat semua usahanya terbuang sia-sia.

"Aku datang, memang bukan untuk menghajarmu seperti yang Yuri inginkan, aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan situasi saja. Kau tau? sudah lama...aku mengincarmu, hahaha dan dugaanku benar, kau sangat manis jika dilihat sedekat ini"

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Baekhyun masih dengan berusaha menendang tubuh Yoochun, tapi kembali gagal begitu Yoochun menyusupkan sebelah lututnya di antara kedua paha Yoochun dan menggeseknya pelan.

"Nnh~ a-andwae nnhh" Erang Baekhyun frustasi, semakin Ia meronta semakin Yoochun menekan kuat genitalnya dengan lututnya.

Yoochun menyeringai puas melihatnya, Ia beralih mendekatkan wajahnya berniat mencium bibir mungil itu. Namun dengan cepat, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah.

"Bawa benda itu kemari" Ucap Yoochun kesal seraya memberi kode, dan sesuai keinginannya seorang namja yang sama kekar dengannya mendekat,lalu menyerahkan beberapa butir obat yang diinginkannya.

"Telan ini.." Tekan Yoochun sambil memaksa meyisipkan satu butir obat ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Shirreo! Kalian ingin meracuniku?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tch! Telan atau aku berbuat lebih dari ini"

"TIDAK!"

"Geurrae...jika kau memang menginginkannya" Bisik Yoochun, sembari memberi isyarat pada temannya yang lain untuk mendekat,

Dan benar saja...empat namja yang sebelumnya hanya berdiri di depan pintu kini, menghampirinya lalu menahan kedua tangan dan kakinya di lantai.

"JEBAL! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONG!"

"Aishhh berisik sekali! Yya! cepat buat anak ini menelan perangsang itu, aku sudah tak sabar menggilirnya" Seru namja yang lain, sambil mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat darah makin merembas dari luka serpihan kaca di tangan Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu menggigil ketakutan diperlakukan demikian, andai Ia memliki tubuh sebesar itu. Mungkin dirinya tak akan selemah dan sepayah ini.

"TIDAK! KU MOHON! LEPAS! LEPAA—AGHH" Jeritan Baekhyun tertahan, begitu Yoochun menekan kuat dagunya hingga membuat namja manis itu menengadah dengan bibir tebrbuka. Tak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan jika 5 orang namja kekar mengekang tubuh kurusnya seperti ini, terlebih saat Yoochun memasukkan butir obat berasa basa ke dalam mulutnya. Ia hanya mampu meronta percuma dan mengerang pasrah.

"Bagus...telan dan nikmati sensasi dalam tubumu" Yoochun makin memandang bringas, begitu melihat namja lemah di bawahnya semakin menengadah...memperlihatkan garis leher. Membuatnya tak sabar untuk mengecup dan menggigit setiap jengkal kulit putih nan halus itu.

"Nngh~" Lenguh Baekhyun, pandangannya pun kian memudar. Entahlah...ia merasa semua yang dilihatnya semakin berbayang, terlebih panas tubuhnya pun makin meninggi.

"Sshh...a-apa yang kalian..Nghh"

"Hahahaha...Lihat! Obat itu mulai bereaksi!"

"Show time! Hahahahaha"

.

.

 **BRAKKKKK**

Pintu terbanting keras, membuat lima orang namja itu terperanjat dan memandang bengis ke arah pintu. Tatapan mereka makin menyipit tak suka, begitu tau...seorang namja yang berani menginterupsi kesenangan mereka.

"YACK! SIAPA KAU?! INGIN CARI MATI HUH?!" Teriak Yoochun sembari bersiap-siap menerjang sosok asing itu. sementara empat namja lainnya terlihat tak peduli, dan masih begitu bergairah memandangi tubuh Baekhyu yang menggeliat dan kebas karna keringat dingin.

"Tch! Kalian yang cari mati denganku" Desis sosok itu, sambil menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya.

"BRENGSEK! KU HABISI KA—HOEGHHH!"

 **BRUGH**

Yoochun tiba-tiba muntah lalu tumbang dan terkulai begitu saja, saat namja tinggi itu menghantam perutnya hanya dengan sekali pukulan ringan.

"Michiggo annya?! YACK! Jangan bercanda Pabbo...Kau payah hanya dengan pukulan seperti itu?! Aissshh!" Decak Jjong meremehkan ketuanya, Ia bangkit bersiap menghabisi namja asing di depannya.

Satu tendangan kuat dan...

 **Crack**

"ARGHT!...GHAHHHh!" Ia tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan, begitu namja yang yang nyaris di tendangnya itu begitu mudah menangkap kakinya, lalu meremasnya dengan tenang.

Masih dengan merintih kesakitan Jjong berusaha beringsut-ingsut kebelakang, ketakutan.  
Manusia macam apa yang sedang di hadapinya saat ini, dengan wajah yang datar itu. Dia bisa membunuh siapapun dengan mudahnya.

"Menyingkir dari anak itu, jika kalian tak ingin mati di tempat ini"

"L-LARI! BAWA AKU LARI DARI SINI!" Teriak Jjong, memaksa tiga teman lainnya untuk tersadar.

Dan benar saja, seolah dipecut oleh rasa takut itu. Semua namja itu merangsak lari, meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih terkapar di lantai.

.

.

.

Pria itu hanya berdecak, dan menghempas sedikit debu di kemeja hitam miliknya. Ia beralih menatap sendu ke depan, dan menghela nafas sesal begitu melihat Baekhyun menggigil lemah di sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia melesat mendekati Baekhyun dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"S-seonsaengnimh...hhh..hh A-ahjjushii...Hyungh? To—tolong aku hhh" Racau Baekhyun kacau, seraya menggapai-gapai ke atas. Ia tak mampu melihat dengan jelas ke atas, kedua mata indahnya tampak retak karna air mata.

"..."

Pria itu hanya diam, dan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan menggenggam tangannya. Namun seolah tak tahan namja mungil itu kembali meronta, dan mencakar leher dan dadanya dengan kasar.

"Panash!...Nghh~ To—longhh...panash! akhh"

"Hentikan, kau melukai tubuhmu sendiri" Pria itu mendekap kuat tubuh ramping itu, hingga dipastikan Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mencakar ataupun melukai leher dan dadanya sendiri.

"Anghh~..le—pashh!..Nghh..Hiks" Isak Baekhyun, berusaha meronta dan meminta sosok asing itu lekas membebaskan dirinya dari panas yang berbeda itu. Oh sungguh! Ia benar-benar tak seperti dirinya. Mendesah dan menggeliat di hadapan pria asing, ini benar-benar memalukan untuknya. Tapi bagaimana lagi...tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

"Sssh...aku akan menolongmu" Bisik sosok itu, seraya mengangkat bridal tubuh Baekhyun.

"N-nugu ya?Nghh"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum mendengarnya, setidaknya kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar melihatnya walau dalam kondisi genting seperti ini.

Ia beralih mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun,dan berbisik lirih. "Chanyeol.."

Ia bergegas melompat dari jendela, lalu keduanya lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **TAP**

Kedua manik amber itu, perlahan terbuka. Begitu menyadari dirinya telah berpijak di alam miliknya, tentunya dengan seorang namja cantik yang masih menggigil hebat dalam rengkuhannya. Ia memandang ke sekitar dengan was-was, dan mulai melangkah begitu yakin...Baekhyun aman bersamanya.

"YOHOOO!"

Namun Chanyeol mendadak berjengit, begitu seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Jangan mengusikku" Desis Chanyeol dingin.

"Aisshh...kau benar-benar membosankan Hyung!" gerutu pemuda itu, namun pandangannya seketika membulat begitu melihat sosok mungil dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

'Yeppeoh'. Ya! Satu kata itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, Ia merunduk ingin melihat lebih jelas, namun seketika itu pula kedua taringnya mencuat begitu menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tck! Menyingkir kau!" Hardik Chanyeol cepat, sebelum namja bernama Kai itu lepas kendali dan menyerang Baekhyunnya.

"A-apa ini?!" Kai mengerjap cepat, taring tajam itu pun berangsur lenyap dari sela bibirnya.

"YACK! HYUNG! KAU MEMBAWA MANUSIA KE—Mpfthh!"

Chanyeol membekap Kai cepat dengan magisnya, hingga membuat Vampire muda itu membelalak dan meronta sebagai protes tak terimanya.

"Diam! Dan bantu aku...jika kau masih di pihakku!" Tekan Chanyeol, dengan tatapan menghunus tajam.

Kai sontak mengangguk cepat, dan bersamaan dengan itu pula...magis Chanyeol terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Anh~..To—longh aku" Baekhyun semakin merintih serak, membuat Chanyeol makin iba sekaligus terangsang melihatnya.

Sontak Kai membulatkan mata lebat, begitu mendengar desahan itu. Bahkan kini mulai memegangi sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya.

"H-hyung!"

Panggil Kai, yang mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

"Hn..?"

"Apa—apa yang telah dilakukan manusia milikmu?"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak...dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Y-YACKK!Kau lihat...? Dia membuat ini membesar! Ohh—shiiiiiitttt!" Teriaknya kacau seraya menunjuk-nunjuk genitalnya.

.

.

Tak ingin membahayakan Baekhyun, namja tampan itu bergegas melenyapkan diri hingga dipastikan Kai tak akan mengekor padanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks...Nghhhhhh!" Isak Baekhyun makin frustasi, kala hasratnya sama sekali tak terpenuhi. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggila dan berkedut panas.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam berusaha mengendalikan dirinya saat membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu di ranjang miliknya.

"Aku membawamu ke alamku...ku harap kau—

"Ahss...Ppalih...hik, khh~ ahh" Namja cantik itu kembali, mencakar leher, dada dan perutnya meninggalkan guratan merah kontras di kulit putihnya. Bahkan kini, jemari lentik itu beralih meremas-remas kasar genital miliknya. Mencoba memeras habis rasa panas yang kini menjalar di bagian selatan dari tubuhnya itu.

"Hentikan!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, merasa sosok di atasnya itu hanya mengulur waktu dan menyiksa tubuhnya lebih lama lagi.

Sesaat namja tampan itu menggeram pelan, sebelum akhirnya Ia membuka matanya yang mulai berpendar terang. Bersamaan dengan itu pula...sulur merah pekat mulai merambat, dan melilit kedua tangan Baekhyun ke atas.

"Nghhh! Le—phasss!" Erang Baekhyun meronta

"Kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri" Bisik Chanyeol seraya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun, hingga perlahan memperlihatkan sebelah nipple yang telah mencuat kemerahan.

Ia mendesis pelan, begitu mengirup aroma memikat dari tubuh ramping itu. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha tetap pada kesadarannya, untuk tidak menancapkan taring tajamnya di leher yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Nnh! Pannash~Umpfthh"

Namja mungil itu berjengit, begitu Chanyeol mencium lembut bibirnya...dan perlahan menyusupkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali Ia memejamkan mata lalu mengerjap...tiap kali pria tampan itu menyesap dan memainkan saliva miliknya.

"Anghh~ahmm...nggh"

Ciuman itu mulai membuai Baekhyun, hingga membuatnya lupa akan efek dari obat perangsang itu. bahkan Ia tak sadar, Chanyeol telah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dengan mudahnya

.

.

.

"A-aaaghhhhhh!"

Namun...dadanya tiba-tiba membusung tinggi, begitu sesuatu yang panas mulai merasuk tubuhnya. Dan membuat sesuatu makin berkedut liar di dalam sana, Baekhyun kembali menjerit... mengejang hebat seraya menggapai-gapai tubuh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Te..be..che

.

.

Annyeong

Salam kenal, author baru untuk Pair ChanBaek.

Mohon Reviewnya Chingudeul, apabila Fic ini berkenan untuk dilanjutkan...

Salam hangat

~Gloomy Rosemary~


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :)**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik author pervert (Gloomy Rosemary)**

perhatian: Dalam fic ini mengandung konten dewasa,harap waspada.

* * *

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **by. Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 2**

Langit Seoul kian berangsur pekat, tak banyak yang tau...angin di malam itu kian berhembus kencang menyeret awan tebal di atas sana.

Bulan yang seharusnya bersinar terang, kini bias itu pudar dalam sekejap...seolah kekuatan yang lain memang tengah mengendalikannya.

Ya...samar-samar, terlihat beberapa siluet hitam melompat, lalu melesat cepat...melampaui gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Acap kali terdengar jeritan, kala salah satu dari mereka menyelinap ke dalam sudut ruangan gedung itu. Entahlah apa yang terjadi...

Namun yang pasti, tapis udara di puncak gedung itu membawa aroma anyir yang menguar begitu tajam.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

'Jae Hyo' Seorang berpawakan tinggi itu sedikit melirik dan terkekeh sinis melihat pria di sisinya masih mendesis menikmati sisa darah di sudut bibirnya. Ya... darah milik perawan ke empat yang ia bunuh di malam ini.

"..."

Namun bukan jawaban yang terdengar, melainkan sebuah seringai yang tersungging tajam di sudut bibirnya.

'Zico' membentangkan kedua tangannya di puncak gedung itu, dengan mata terpejam Ia mulai menikmati deru angin yang perlahan semakin intens menerpa tubuhnya. "Park Chanyeol.." Gumamnya sambil menengadah dan tertawa lepas.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya,bagaimana Chanyeol...meninggalkan guratan panjang di wajahnya hingga mata sebelah kanan itu, kehilangan kemampuan visualnya.

"Dia telah menemukannya" Jae Hyo, kembali memperjelas arah pembicaraannya. "Kau terlalu banyak mengulur waktu, jika—

"Biarkan keparat itu bermain, sebelum aku melenyapkannya" Sergah Zico, masih dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali Ia mengayunkan kedua tangannya, seakan-akan gemuruh petir dan deru angin adalah suatu paduan suara yang indah untuknya.

Jae Hyo terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin Zico masih bisa setenang ini. Park Chanyeol lawan yang patut Zico perhitungkan, terlebih setelah Chanyeol berhasil menemukan manusia itu. Ia bisa kapanpun merampas dan mewarisi tahta dari klan-nya.

Sial, Ia tak akan bisa mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Zico. Tentu dirinya tak ingin selamanya menjadi pengikut tak berguna seperti ini.

"Tch! rupanya kau masih meragukanku"

Jae Hyo stagnan, Ia benar-benar melupakan satu hal. Zico mampu membaca pikiran siapapun. Tak seharusnya dirinya bertindak seceroboh ini. Zico bisa kapanpun membabat nyawanya

"Cobalah berkhianat..." Gumam Zico seraya melirik Jae Hyo dengan tenang.

"Setelah keparat itu...kau yang akan kulenyapkan" Lanjutnya dengan senyum dingin tersirat.

Raut wajah Jae Hyo semakin menengang,menandakan suatu keresahan dalam benaknya. Jae Hyo terkekeh, berusaha menyembunyikan pikiran apapun yang bisa terbaca oleh sosok gelap di sisinya.

"Haha... Aku memang sengaja memancing amarahmu, untuk membuatmu menghabisi saudara tiri mu itu secepatnya"

Zico berdecih pelan merasa alasan yang Jae Hyo lontarkan, cukup konyol untuk menutupi nyali yang menciut itu.

"Cepat atau lambat...akulah yang akan menjadi penguasa dua alam ini" Desisnya seraya meraba bekas luka gores di wajah kananya lalu tertawa lantang, seolah puas dengan luka yang membuat dirinya makin terlihat bengis.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ChanBaek**

Baekhyun makin menggeliat gelisah di bawah kungkungan pria bertubuh kokoh itu, sesekali lenguhan kecilnya lepas begitu saja tiap kali, Chanyeol memberikan hisapan-hisapan lembut disekitar dadanya.

"Aghh!" Namja mungil itu menggeleng kasar, kepalanya terasa pening dengan rasa panas yang makin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak sadar, seorang pemuda asing tengah menjamah dan meruam setiap jengkal tubuhhnya.

"Le—phas" Rengeknya, dengan kaki bergerak resah. Jeratan sulur yang nampak seperti semak mawar itu, benar-benar membatasi pergerakannya.

Sementara namja vampir di atasnya, tak pernah berhenti menggeram... dan mencengkeram kuat-kuat kedua tangannya sendiri saat mencumbu Baekhyun. Pikirannya serasa kosong, seolah hanya desiran-desiran penuh birahi yang memenuhinya.

Namja tampan itu mati-matian menahan dirinya sendiri. Kala menyaksikan, peluh yang merembas, membuat tubuh ramping Baekhyun semakin terlihat molek di matanya.

"Ghhh" Chanyeol merunduk. Masih berusaha menahan nafsunya. Oh sial! Aroma tubuh Baekhyun semakin kuat, dan membuatnya menggila. Sungguh! Ia tak ingin lepas kendali detik itu juga.

"Nnh~...hiks, sa—kith!" Baekhyun kembali merengek, dua mata bulat yang selalu mengerjap lucu itu, kini benar-benar terlihat rapuh karna air mata. Berulang kali Baekhyun membentur-benturkan kepalanya di ranjang, frustasi dengan nyeri yang kian berdenyut parah di ujung genital dan perutnya.

"Hiks!...akk~..je—balhh!"

"Shit!" Chanyeol mengumpat lirih, sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun lalu mencumbunya kasar. Tak ayal namja mungil itu memekik dan menggelinjang karenanya.

Persetan dengan menahan diri. Aroma tubuh Baekhyun jauh lebih memabukkan dan terlalu bodoh jika Ia menyiakannya begitu saja. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, dua taring tajam mencuat dari sela bibirnya.

Semua tergerak tanpa disadarinya, seolah lenguhan dan desahan Baekhyun makin memecut birahinya untuk berbuat lebih, hingga namja vampir itu menyeringai dan siap menusukkan dua taring itu tepat di pangkal leher Baekhyun. Ya...ini yang akan selalu para vampir lakukan, sebelum bercinta.

Menghisap darah pendampingnya, sebelum memulai ritual kopulasi mereka.

" _ **Manusia itu akan terbunuh jika kau melakukannya"**_

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, kala mendengar gema suara yang dikenalnya. Cepat-cepat Ia bangkit dan menjauhi tubuh Baekhyun. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar menggigit manusia mungil di ranjangnya itu.

"A-ayah" Ucapnya terbata, dua taring tajam itu pun berangsur-angsur lenyap dari sela bibirnya..

Kendati raga ayahnya tak tampak, tapi Chanyeol tau...sosok penguasa itu memang tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari kediamannya.

" _ **Dia memang yang terpilih...tapi pertimbangkan keselamatannya, sebelum menjadikan anak manusia itu sebagai pendampingmu...Putraku"**_

Lagi, suara berat itu kembali menggema...namun lenyap dalam sekejap.

Chanyeol yang masih mengendalikan dirinya itu, terlihat terengah-engah menstabilkan nafasnya. Benar...

Baekhyun saat ini hanya seorang manusia lemah. Anak itu akan tewas jika dirinya tak bisa mengendalikan birahinya dan menyetubuhi Baekhyun detik itu juga.

Chanyeol kembali melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, begitu meyakini kehadiran Ayahnya tak lagi dirasakannya lagi.

Dan Baekhyun masih menggigil lemah akibat sesuatu yang bereaksi hebat dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan rektum kecil yang tampak memerah.

"Ahn!" Baekhyun menegang, ketika namja tampan itu meraba lapisan luar rektumnya

"AAHH!" Dan terlonjak saat Tuan vampir itu menusukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang analnya, untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun tenang dan membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran jemarinya.

Sebelum akhirnya, Ia memejamkan mata... Perlahan tampak bias redup mengalir dari jari panjang miliknya dan menjalar ke dalam perut Baekhyun.

Sontak, namja mungil itu makin menggigil dan merintih saat merasaka aliran hangat yang begitu asing seakan berdesir dari bawah perutnya lalu melebur bersama aliran darahnya.

.

"A-aaaghhhhhh!"

Namun...dadanya tiba-tiba membusung tinggi, begitu sesuatu yang panas mulai merasuk tubuhnya. Dan membuat sesuatu makin berkedut liar di dalam sana, Baekhyun kembali menjerit...dan mengejang hebat. Entahlah...sesuatu seakan mencengkeram titik kejutnya dari dalam.

Jeritan Baekhyun pun makin hebat dan terdengar parau, begitu merasakan isi tubuhnya seakan ditarik keluar, seiring dengan gerakan Chanyeol menarik cepat dua jari itu dari rektumnya.

"AAAAHHHH!" Baekhyun membelalak lebar, kedua tangan lentiknyapun terlihat pasi akibat terlalu kuat meremas sulur yang membelitnya.

Membuatnya meraskan pening yang hebat dan sesak...lalu lunglai tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya menghela nafas pelan melihatnya, Ia mendekat dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan berakhir di wajahnya yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya getir.

"Aku hanya ingin membebaskanmu" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan melepaskan jeratan di pergelangan tangan lentik itu.

Chanyeol beralih menyingkirkan anak rambut di dahi Baekhyun, lalu mengecup keningnya lama. Ia tau, apa yang dilakukannya tentu sangat menyakiti Baekhyun. Tapi selebihnya, dirinya hanya ingin mengeluarkan efek obat itu dari tubuh namja cantiknya, dan mengakhiri rintihannya.

.

.

Lama...pemuda vampir itu memandang paras cantik yang terlelap itu. rautnya tak lagi pasi seperti beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas...semburat merah tampak di kedua pipi putih itu.

"Yeppeoh..." gumamya sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun,

Ah! dengan melihatnya seperti ini...benar-benar membuatnya berhasrat untuk segera mungkin meninggalkan tandanya dan menjadikan namja cantik itu sebagai mate-nya.

.

'Chup'

* * *

 **Flash Back On**

"Maaf Tuan ...demi keselamatan istri anda, janin itu harus segera digugurkan. Nyonya Byun terlalu lemah untuk mengandung anak pertama kalian"

Penjelasan dokter itu, terlalu lugas meremukkan batinnya.

Tak taukah Dokter itu, betapa bahagia Ia dan istrinya kala harapan menimang bayi mungil telah di depan mata. Dan setelah janin itu memasukki usia 4 bulan, Dokter baru mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?!

"A—apa?" Yunho masih terbelalak nanar, berharap Pak Tua itu hanya bercanda dengannya.

"ANDWAE! KAU TAK BISA MEMBUNUH ANAKKU!"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita cantik, merangsak keluar dari ruang pemriksaan dan menatap geram dua pria yang tengah duduk berhadapan itu. setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

Masih dengan mendekap perutnya, Ia kembali menjerit dan berteriak tak terima. "DIA MILIKKU! DIA ANAKKU!"

"Sayang..." Yunho cepat-cepat berdiri, dan merengkuh istrinya cantiknya itu – Byun Jaejong

"Tapi Nyonya...itu terlalu berbahaya untuk keselamatan—

"AKU TAK PEDULI! MESKIPUN AKU MATI! ANAK INI HARUS TETAP LAHIR~arghhh

"Jaee? YAK! Apa yang terjadi Dok?!" Yunho berteriak kalap, begitu melihat Jaejong tiba-tiba saja mendekap erat perutnya dan memekik kesakitan.

"Suster...siapkan ruang—

"T-tidak! Ngh! Y-yunnie...ku mohon jangan membunuh anak ini. A-aku lebih baik mati saat ini juga j-jika kau m-membunuh anak ki—ta" Jaejong memohon dengan terbata-bata, dan meremas kuat lengan suaminya.

Yunho semakin goyah,tak tau kemana harus memegang pendiriannya. Ia begitu mencintai Jaejong dan melihat istrinya memohon demikian, benar-benar membuatnya sesak.

Ia pun menginginkan bayi itu, tapi...

Baginya keselamatan Jaejong lebih penting dari apapun untuk saat ini. Pria itu menarik nafas sesal dan memandang wanita itu teduh.

Namun Jaejong tau, itu bukanlah tatapan yang diinginkannya. Ia tau benar...Yunho sejalan dengan ide gila Dokter itu.

.

.

"A—ndwae!"Jaejong memaksa tubuh lemahnya untuk bangkit dan merampas sebuah pisau kecil, peralatan medis milik sang Dokter.

"S-sayang...turunkan pisau itu" Panik Yunho.

"Tidak! Kalian ingin mem—bunuh bayiku! Biarkan a—ku mati bersamanya!" kekeuh Jaejong seraya meletakkan ujung pisau tajam itu di lehernya. Ia tau ancaman ini akan banyak mempengaruhi Yunho.

"Jae...ku mohon—

"ANDWAE!" Jerit Jaejong.

Yunho tampak putus asa, Ia tak mampu melihat Jaejong seperti ini. Yunho beralih menatap sang Dokter, memberi isyarat pada Pria paruh baya itu untuk membatalkan aborsi tersebut, bagaimanapun kebahagiaan Jaejong ...harga mati untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Empat bulan berlalu

Yeojja cantik itu masih tetap menjalani harinya, dengan perut yang makin membesar. Ia tampak begitu bahagia kala mendengar penjelasan Dokter Ia akan dikarunai seorang putra, walau nyatanya kini Jaejong kian terlihat ringkih dan memucat. Meskipun Ia tau...hal terburuk macam apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Jaejong tetap yakin...bayi dan dirinya akan tetap bersama-sama.

.

.

Senja itu, Jaejong berjalan menyusuri taman mawar putih miliknya, Ia memang selalu betah berlama-lama di tempat favoritnya ini, untuk menunggu kedatangan suaminya.

Senyum cantik itu pun terulas di bibir tipisnya, menyadari 1 bulan lagi...bayinya akan lahir.

"Sayang...cepatlah lahir dan temani Eomma melihat semua mawar putih ini. lihat...apa kau akan secantik mereka?" bisik Jaejong lembut seraya mengelus perut besarnya.

Namun Jaejong tak pernah sadar, seseorang sedari tadi mengawasinya dan tampak terpikat pada aroma tubuhnya.

"Tunggu Appamu datang, arra—

"Kau memiliki aroma tubuh yang berbeda"

Jaejong tersentak, cepat-cepat Ia memutar tubuh dan membulatkan mata terkejut begitu melihat sosok tinggi berdiri tepat di hadappannya.

"N—Nuguya?!"

Pemuda asing itu hanya tersenyum, dan melangkah lebih dekat. Membuat Jaejong begitu panik melangkah kebelakang demi menghindar.

"Benar-benar harum" gumam pemuda itu lagi kali ini dengan menyeringai memperlihatkan taring tajamnya. Ia tau, aroma ranum yang memikat itu bukan mengalir dari tubuh Jaejong melainkan dari detak jantung di dalam perut Jaejong. Dan itu, yang menariknya kemari.

Sontak Jaejong menjerit melihatnya, sosok macam apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Tapi kau akan mati" Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang Jaejong redup. "Dan—

"Bayi itupun akan mati"

Gumamnya, membuat wanita itu tersedak jeritannya. Ia memandang pemuda itu nanar...dan kembali mengingat ucapan Dokter akan hal terburuk yang kelak terjadi padanya, bila Ia tetap kekeuh mempertahankan kandungan itu.

"BOHONG! Kau seperti Dokter Tua itu! BOHONG! Anakku akan tetap hidup bersamaku!"

Pemuda tinggi itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak bohong dan sepertinya dirimu tau akan hal itu nona"

Jaejong terduduk, air matanyapun pun jatuh begitu saja. Entahlah...mengapa Ia merasa begitu percaya dengan ucapan sosok itu. Jaejong tau...Dia bukan pemuda biasa.

"Kau hanya menunggu kematianmu, lebih baik –

Pemuda tampan itu kembali mendekat. "Biarkan aku menghisap darah ranum milik—

"Tuan!"

Pemuda itu berjengit, begitu Jaejong meraih kaki jenjangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tau kau bisa menyelamatkan kami"

"..."

"Apapun akan kulakukan, akan kuberikan jika kau menyelamatkan bayi ini dan membuatnya terlahir dengan selamat"

Pemuda itu memperlihatkan smirk khas miliknya. "Apapun?"

"Y-ya! Apapun itu...akan kuberikan, kau bisa menggigit dan menghisap darahku jika kau mau... asal kau membuat bayiku terlahir di dunia ini"

"Kau tak akan menyesali apapun?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak akan menyesalinya selama aku bisa melihat Dia terlahir! Ku mohon!"

Pemuda itu -Park Chanyeol- kembali menyeringai tipis, mendengar yeojja itu begitu memelas memohon padanya.

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya. Tapi—

Chanyol merunduk, mendekati wajah pias Jaejong. "Serahkan anakmu padaku, saat Dia menginjak usia remaja. Aku tak akan menghisap darahmu...tapi aku tertarik pada aroma ranum dari bayi dalam perutmu" Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus pipi Jaejong, menghapus sedikit air matanya. Namja tampan itu tau, bayi yang semestinya mati itu. Memiliki takdir yang spesial dengannya.

"Bagaimana Nona?" Tawar Chanyeol, masih dengan smirk memikat

Jaejong kembali menatap tak tentu. Ia benar-benar merasa pedih, seolah belati tengah menusuk ulu hatinya kala mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Sebagai Ibu, tentu dirinya akan sangat bahagia melihat bayinya terlahir, dan meski mati sekalipun...Ia akan tetap membawa rasa bahagia itu. Tapi dengan menyerahkan putranya pada sosok mengerikan itu?

Tidak! Tidak!

Yang terpenting adalah bayinya lahir, dan Ia bisa melihat putra kecilnya. Mengenai imbalan yang diinginkan pemuda vampir itu, bisa Ia pikirkan nanti.

Tidakkah dirinya memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan cara menyelamatkan Putranya dari sosok mengerikan itu, Ya! Pasti akan ada cara untuk mengelabuinya kelak.

"B-baiklah" Gumam Jaejong terbata.

Pemuda tinggi itu menegakkan tubuh, dan menatap Jaejong dengan senyum terpatri di bibir merahnya.

"Penuhi janjimu Nona..." Gumamnya, sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan diri dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan itu pun tiba, dan disinilah Jaejong terbaring lemah di ruangan penuh dengan bau obat yang tajam dengan beberapa orang dokter berdiri mengelilinginya. Beberapa darinya berteriak kalut, terlebih untuk seorang pria yang makin tak terkendali, mengetahui situasi berjalan tak sesuai rencana.

"Detak jantungnya semakin melemah Dok!"

"APA YANG KALIAN KERJAKAN HAH?!" Yunho kembali berteriak

"Tenangkan diri anda Tuan"

"D-dok! Jantungnya berhenti berdetak...kondisi bayinya semakin melemah"

"YACK! SELAMATKAN ISTRIKU!" Yunho semakin dipenuhi emosi.

"Tuan Byun...anda tidak bisa memberikan tekanan pada Dokter Kami, kami mohon kendalikan diri anda atau kami akan memaksa anda kluar dari—

 **PIIIIP...PIIIP...PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**

"J-Jaee?" Yunho berhenti berontak, demi melihat Jaejong dengan tatapan kosongnya. Petir serasa menyambar dirinya kala itu, mendengar mesin itu berdengung bodoh.

Ia tau...seorang bayi merah berada dalam rengkuhan seorang suster, tapi—

Tak terdengar isakan atau jerit tangis sedikitpun...dan tak terdengar pula detak jantung dari Jaejong.

"JAE?! BUKA MATAMU JAEE?!"

"Tuan...bayi dan istri anda—

"Menyingkir" Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba muncul, dan memaksa beberapa orang berkostum hijau itu menyingkir...dan memberi sekat untuknya mendekati Jaejong

"S-siapa Dia?! Yack! Mengapa kau biarkan orang asing masuk?!" Teriak Dokter Han

Namun tak satupun menyahut, semua mata tercengang begitu melihat pada apa yang dilakukan pemuda berpakaian hitam pekat itu.

Ya...Ia tampak membuka alat pernafasan Jaejong, menyentuh bibir wanita itu dengan ibu jarinya hingga sedikit terbuka. Dan perlahan terlihat cahaya redup mengalir lembut ke dalam mulut Jaejong.

Dan tak lama berselang, mesin di sudut ruangan itu kembali berbunyi intens...menampilkan grafik random di layarnya.

 **PIP...PIP...PIP**

"Dok! Detak jantungnya kembali normal" Pekik salah seorang Dokter.

"Cepat pastikan tekanan darahnya!"

.

.

Pemuda itu –Park Chanyeol- tersenyum tipis, setidaknya...Jaejong akan mampu melalui masa kritisnya. Ia beralih melihat bayi dalam gendongan seorang suster yang masih terhenyak melihatnya. Bahkan hingga Chanyeol memaksa mengambil alih bayi yang sudah terkulai itu, Ia tetap terbelalak dengan tangan gemetar.

Begitupun halnya dengan Yunho, Ia sama sekali tak bersuara melihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri sosok itu menyelamatkan istrinya. Dirinya selalu berpikir rasional...dan tak pernah menganggap magis itu ada.

Tapi dengan apa yang disaksikannya kali ini...benar-benar mematahkan semua logikanya.

"Kau terlalu lemah" Bisik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mendekati wajah bayi itu, lalu mengecup bibir mungilnya yang dingin.

Samar-samar terlihat bias cahaya redup mengalir dari bibirnya dan merasuk ke dalam tubuh bayi Jaejong. Seketika itu pula...tangisan bayi mungil pecah memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Semua orang kembali terbelalak tak percaya, menyaksikan keajaiban demi keajaiban terjadi dalam ruangan itu.

Bayi...yang sudah dipastikan tak akan mampu bertahan dan nyaris mati itu, kini menjeritkan tangisannya selayaknya bayi yang sehat.

"S-siapa kau?" gumam Yunho, menatap mustahil pada sosok tinggi yang kini menyerahkan bayinya yang masih menangis ke dalam dekapannya.

"Siapapun diriku, aku telah memenuhi janjiku... menyelamatkan istri dan putramu"

Yunho tertegun mendengarnya, lalu melihat putra kecilnya dengan penuh haru. "T-terima kasih...Terima kasih" Ucapnya sambil menyeka sisa darah di kening bayinya.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis saat melihat kebahagiaan kecil itu, benar-benar membuatnya tak sampai hati jika harus merampasnya detik itu juga.

Tapi...

Janji tetaplah janji.

"Aku akan mengambilnya bila waktunya tiba"

Yunho mengernyit mendengarnya, apa maksud pemuda yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya itu?

"Tepati janji...yang telah istrimu buat kepadaku" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil melangkah pelan ke belakang, lalu hilang dalam sekejap.

Membuat Yunho nyaris terjengkang karna terkejut, dan beberapa suster di dalamnya menjerit ketakutan.

.

.

.

 **Flash Back Off**

* * *

"Ngh.." Lenguh Baekhyun tak nyaman, begitu merasakan hawa dingin mulai mengusiknya. Ia mencoba mencari kehangatan, dengan menggeliat kecil dan semakin menyusupkan dirinya kedalam rengkuhan seorang pria yang kini memeluknya.

Dengan senang hati pula, Chanyeol semakin membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ya...terlalu nyaman...terlalu hangat.

'hangat?'

Tunggu!

Tidakkah beberapa orang namja memberinya obat perangsang, membuatnya terkapar di lantai yang dingin dan ingin mencelakainya di ruang kelas?

Bagaimana mungkin bisa hangat?

Baekhyun cepat-cepat membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjap cepat begitu menyadari hal yang salah.

Benar-benar salah!

Hal pertama yang Ia lihat adalah dada polos yang bidang nan kokoh milik seorang pria tak dikenal.

'Yoochun?' pekiknya dalam hati seraya mendongak cepat ke atas

Namun detik itu pula jeritannya pecah, begitu melihat pemilik bibir tebal dan rahang tegas itu. Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengenalnya!

"AAAHHHHH!" Jerit Baekhyun histeris, dan masih dalam dekapan pria itu Ia spontan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi dadanya. Bahkan bocah mungil itu, kini mulai rusuh beringsut-ingsut ke belakang...berusaha menghindari pemuda asing yang masih memejamkan mata itu.

.

Suara berisik itu benar-benar terdengar menyebalkan, membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua mata amber miliknya.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia, kala mendapati lengannya kosong. Tak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun.

Sial! Dimana anak itu...apa vampir yang lain menculik Baekhyun darinya.

"Shit!" umpatnya seraya bangkit dari ranjang.

Namun pandangannya mendadak tersita, begitu melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak kecil di sisi ranjangnya. Membuatnya penasaran untuk melihat ke bawah,

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya kemudian, begitu tau...namja mungil yang dicarinya tengah meringkuk di bawah selimut miliknya.

Sontak Baekhyun mengintip dari dalam selimut lalu kembali mendongak ke atas dan—

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jeritan anak itu kembali pecah, bahkan lebih melengking dari sebelumnya. Saat melihat wajah asing itu benar-benar nyata dan kini memanggil namanya pula.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan, merasa geli sekaligus gemas melihat wajah jenaka itu terlihat ketakutan melihatnya.

Ia mengabaikan lengkingan itu, dan beralih menyusupkan kedua tangannya di lipatan lengan Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat namja bertubuh mungil itu ke atas ranjang tanpa perlawanan.

"Mengapa kau bersembunyi di bawah seperti itu? apa kau ingin bermain denganku?" Ujar Chanyeol lembut, seraya mengais surai coklat Baekhyun yang terlihat acak-acakkan.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi membuka bibir mungilnya siap untuk kembali menjerit itu. Hanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu—

"AAAHHH~Mpfthhhhh! Mmm!"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, begitu pria asing itu membekap bibirnya dengan jemari besar itu.

"Sssh!" Desis Chanyeol, masih dengan membekap bibir namja cantiknya, tak peduli Baekhyun begitu kekeuh mencakar bahkan menggigit telapak tangannya.

"Kau bukan anak perempuan, mengapa menjerit seperti itu hn?"

"Mmm!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal, masih berusaha mencakar dan memukul tangan Chanyeol agar menyingkir dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak akan melepasnya sebelum kau berjanji...berhenti berteriak"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Berhenti berteriak jika aku melepasnya?"

"Mmm!" Baekhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Janji?"

"MMMM!" Namja mungil itu mulai menatap Chanyeol tajam, yang entah mengapa itu terlihat menggemaskan untuknya.

"Baiklah aku melepasnya" Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepalanya, seolah tengah menyerah pada Baekhyun.

Sementara namja mungil itu, masih menatap tajam dengan meremas-remas jarinya. Siapa pria menyebalkan di hadapannya itu?

'Teman Yoochun yang lain?'

'Mereka menculiknya?'

'Di mana tempat ini?'

Batin namja kecil itu seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru kamar berukuran besar penuh dengan ornamen yang mewah itu.

Lalu cepat-cepat Baekhyun menunduk ke bawah, melihat pada tubuhnya. Dan di sanalah ia mendapati tubuhnya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih besar. Ia semakin menunduk lebih dalam, sedikit menyingkap ujung kemejanya ...sedikit mengintip dan—tak ada celana dalam sama sekali?

Membuatnya menegakkan wajah lalu menatap horor, pada pria tampan di depannya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Ucap Chanyeol turut melirik ke dalam sela paha Baekhyun.

Membuat namja mungil itu cepat-cepat mengatupkan pahanya, dan berusaha menarik turun ujung kemejanya, meski nyatanya itu hanya sukses menutupi setengah pahanya.

"K-kemeja.."

"Kemeja ?"

"I-ini kemeja.."

"Hn...kemejaku?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah...jika ini kemeja pria itu, berarti—

"D-di mana pakaianku?" lirih Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli. "Ah! apa maksudmu ..kau ingin bertanya siapa yang mengganti pakaianmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku yang membuka dan menggantinya "

Baekhyun meremas tangannya.

"Tubuhmu penuh dengan keringat semalam"

Namja mungil itu mengangkat kepala, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Tapi maaf...aku tak sengaja merobek pakaianmu"

Baekhyun kembali menatap penuh horror mendengarnya. Sebringas itukah namja itu semalam?

"K-kau melakukannya?!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima. "Kau memperkosaku!"

Pekikkan kecil itu, kembali membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

"Benarkah? Ini pengalaman pertama untukmu bukan? apa kau merasa sakit di bagian—

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menarik sebelah kaki Baekhyun, lalu menyentuh rektum mungil itu tanpa peringatan. "Ini?"

"HAH!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menarik kembali kakinya. Namja kecil itu tiba-tiba melompat dari ranjang, lalu berlari mendekati pintu utama kamar itu.

Membuat Pemuda itu, menghela nafas pelan dengan senyum terkulum. Tak habis pikir...Baekhyun akan seberisik dan serusuh ini. yang Ia tau sejauh ini, Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang cukup pendiam.

.

.

"Mau kemana hm?"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Teriak Baekhyun , masih berusaha membuka pintu besar itu. namun nihil...jangankan terbuka, berdecit saja tidak

"Aku ingin pulang!"

"Kau yakin...dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Goda Chanyeol dengan tangan bersidekap di dada. Tampaknya, namja kecil itu memang belum menyadari..makhluk apa yang sedang bersamanya dan di mana ia berpijak saat ini.

"..." Namja mungil itu hanya mempoutkan bibir, dan kembali melanjutkan usahanya menarik pintu . dirasa gagal...Ia mulai menendang-nendang pintu itu dengan brutal. "Yack! Terbukalah pintu pabbo!"

seolah tak puas, Baekhyun kini beralih mendekati tralis jendela, berjinjit-jinjit untuk melihat keluar. Dan sempat berpikir heran begitu melihat pepohonan pinus menjulang di luar, burung hitam dan kelelawar berkeliaran di mana-mana. Itu benar-benar malam yang sangat gelap, dimana sebenarnya dirinya...ini bukan Seoul!

Ya! mana ada tempat seperti itu di Seoul!

Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sementara pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi memandangnya hanya mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Baekhyun berjinjit membuat kakinya makin terlihat menggoda, belum lagi dengan kemeja putih yang semakin terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan paha dan belahan butt nya.

Apa bocah itu memang sengaja menggodanya?

"YACK! SESEORANG DI SANA? KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mencoba memanjat tralis jendela berlapis emas itu, tak peduli tangan dan kakinya mulai tergores.

Namun apa yang dilakukan namja berparas cantik itu, menarik rasa cemas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol secepat mungkin, menahan diri Baekhyun sebelum bocah itu benar-benar menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan...kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri"

Baekhyun mengelak, sama sekali tak ingin menghiraukan pemuda yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu. bahkan kini semakin liar mengoyak tralis besi itu...berharap tralis itu bisa Ia remukkan dalam sekejap.

"Baekhyun!"

"Berhenti memanggil namaku! orang asing!"

Chanyeol menatap lama namja kecil itu, Baekhyun rupanya sama sekali tak mengingat dirinya di malam itu.

"Hiks.." Baekhyun mulai terisak, tubuh mungilnya pun merosot dan terduduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi kepalanya.

"Aku tak tau kau siapa! Aku tak tau...tempat macam apa ini! Hiks...mengapa semua orang membenciku dan menjebakku seperti ini?"

Chanyeol merunduk, memaksa mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Tapi Baekhyun menolaknya dan tetap kekeuh memukul-mukul dinding di belakangnya agar Chanyeol mau membuka pintu keluar untuknya. "Buka pintunya!"

"Buka—

Baekhyun berhenti meronta, begitu Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatapnya lekat. "Aku akan membawamu pulang, berhentilah menangis"

Baekhyun terdiam, meski sesekali terdengar senggukan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Tapi berjanjilah... kau tidak akan takut padaku?"

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, tapi kemudian mengangguk cepat.. mengiyakan.

Namun teriakan protesnya kembali lolos, begitu...pemuda itu menyusupkan lengan kekarnya ke bawah pahanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bukankah kau ingin pulang hn?" Jawab Chanyeol tenang, seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu secara bridal.

Spontan...Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol untuk berpegang erat.

Baekhyun hanya menarik nafas sesaat begitu pria asing itu membawanya untuk melangkah. Sebetulnya Ia bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa harus secara bridal seperti ini. Ia benar-benar taki mengerti jalan pikir orang asing itu.

Baekhyun pun tak berniat sedikitpun untuk bertanya, siapa pria itu. karna memang Ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya...

Baginya...

Baekhyun hanya ingin pulang.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Baekhyun mengerjap,begitu merasa pria itu berhenti dan menatapnya intens. Ia benar-benar tak nyaman ditatap demikian.

"J-jangan melihatku!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Perlu kau ketahui...aku bukan salah satu dari sekelompok pecundang itu. Dan aku tak pernah membencimu...Baekhyun"

Namja mungil itu tertegun, merasa ucapan sosok itu adalah jawaban dari racauannya beberapa saat lalu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ingin melihat ke atas,

Namun belum sempat ia menatap namja tampan itu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba serasa di bawa terhempas...semuanya terlihat putih dan menyilaukan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kita sampai"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya itu, perlahan mengintip lalu membuka lebar kedua matanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia benar-benar berada di dalam kamarnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dirinya baru saja teleportasi?

Hanya monster yang bisa melakukanya!

Baekhyun tiba-tiba gemetar, dan begitu panik ingin turun dari gendongan bridal itu. "T-turunkan aku!"

Chanyeol mengernyit, perubahan sikap itu kontras sekali dengan sikapnya beberapa saat lalu...mungkinkah Baekhyun menyimpan rasa takut untuknya.

"Baekhyun?"

"TURUNKAN AKU!" Baekhyun meronta turun, lalu merangkak ketakutan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Aku tak menyakiti—

"PERGI!" Namja mungil itu, semakin kalut beringsut-ingsut menghindar, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Siapapun yang melihat rautnya tentu tau... anak itu benar-benar menyimpan rasa takut yang besar.

"Bukankah kau berjani tak akan takut padaku, jika aku membawamu kembali?" Chanyeol masih gigih meraih tubuh mungil itu,berusaha mendekapnya.

Namun sepertinya apa yang dilakukannya salah, ketika bocah manis itu melihat dengan jelas...dua taring di sela bibirnya. Membuat dirinya lebih terlihat seperti monster di mata Baekhyun, bocah itu pun kembali menjerit histeris dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan.

"A-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Hingga lunglai begitu saja karna lemas..

"B-baekhyun.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next Chap**

"Ahhaha...kau memberiku nilai uang yang cukup fantastis Tuan" Seorang pria bertubuh tambun, tampak tertawa lepas saat berbicara dengan seseorang dalam sambungan teleponya. Kedua matanya terlihat mendelik penuh tamak, kala mengibas-ngibaskan puluhan lembar uang di wajahnya, dan masih banyak lagi yang tersimpan di kopernya.

" _ **kau tak mengecewakanku?"**_

"Tenang saja...anak itu akan sangat memuaskanmu Tuan, bukankah kau sudah melihat fotonya? saat melihatnya langsung kau akan langsung tergila-gila" Ujar Shindong meyakinkan

" **Siapa nama anak itu?"**

"Ohoooh...Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

TBC

Annyeong saya datang dengan chap 2 nya. bagaimana Chingu? apa masih layak untuk dilanjutkan Fic ini?

Thanks to:

Park RinHyun-Uchiha , EyiLy , chanbaekmama, KuroNaShiro, myungie OX Wind , Lussia Archery , SFA30 , Vhe Flicka, Cupid'Kyumin, light195, scorcap65, Hyo luv ChanBaek , Ika. ohbyun, FlashMrB , bbhrealpcy , Park Beichan,

terima kasih sudah review di chapter 1. (Huuuggg)

Mohon review dan dukungannya...biar semangat dan cepat updatee :)

Saranghaeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :)**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik author pervert (Gloomy Rosemary)**

perhatian: Dalam fic ini mengandung konten dewasa,harap waspada.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

"Bukankah kau berjani tak akan takut padaku, jika aku membawamu kembali?" Chanyeol masih gigir meraih tubuh mungil itu,berusaha mendekapnya.

Namun sepertinya apa yang dilakukannya salah, ketika bocah manis itu melihat dengan jelas...dua taring di sela bibirnya. Membuat dirinya lebih terlihat seperti monster di mata Baekhyun, bocah itu pun kembali menjerit histeris dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan.

"A-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Hingga lunglai begitu saja karna lemas..

"B-baekhyun.."

* * *

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam diam Ia mulai menatap getir...sosok mungil yang diyakininya kelak akan mencurahkan senyum dan tawa yang jenaka itu. kini benar-benar menaruh rasa takut untuknya.

Tak cukupkah dirinya menjadi bayang selama belasan tahun lamanya, hanya untuk melindungi Baekhyun?

Menepis semua sakit dan menggantinya dengan senyum manis di bibir mungilnya, meski nyatanya hingga detik ini. Baekhyun sama sekali tak mnyadari kehadirannya bahkan tak menganggap visual dari sosoknya.

Dan jika harus dilugaskan...sesuatu dalam dirinya benar-benar terasa sesak melihat tatapan kedua mata indah itu.

Chanyeol beralih membuka tirai kamar kecil itu, membiarkan bias mentari menyeruak masuk dan sebagian menerpa wajah namja kecil yang masih terbaring nyaman di ranjangnya.

Lebih dari 3 jam lamanya Baekhyun terpejam, selepas histeris melihat wujud aslinya.

"Baekhyun.." Panggilnya pelan, seraya menyentuh pipi tirus Baekhyun. "Bangunlah..." Ucapnya lagi.

Seolah terpengaruh sapuan magis, perlahan namun pasti kedua mata bulat itu mulai mengerjap. Membiasakan diri dengan silaunya bias mentari.

"Ngh.." lenguhnya, dan detik itu pula pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi menjaganya melenyapkan diri. Sebelum Baekhyun melihatnya dan kembali berteriak ketakutan atau bahkan hingga kehilangan kesadarannya.

..

Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua matanya, merasa asing dengan cara berbaringnya saat ini. Ia benar-benar terbaring nyaman di ranjangnya, seingatnya...beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya berteriak hingga membuat dadanya sesak kala melihat sosok yang baginya mustahil.

Ya! Sosok itu!

Baekhyun bangkit terduduk, dan menoleh kasar...mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kamarnya.

Hanya hening...

Begitu senyap, Ia tak menemukan sosok mengerikan itu di manapun.

Mungkinkah penggalan dari mimpi buruknya?

Ah! Terlalu naif jika Ia masih membodohi diri dengan menganggap sosok itu bagian dari mimpinya.

Baekhyun melihat dan merasakan dengan jelas, bagaimana cara sosok asing itu bicara dan menyentuhnya.

Dia nyata...

"Nuguya?" gumam Baekhyun, seraya menoleh ke arah jendela...memandang jauh keluar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahhaha...kau memberiku nilai uang yang cukup fantastis Tuan" Seorang pria bertubuh tambun, tampak tertawa lepas saat berbicara dengan seseorang dalam sambungan teleponya. Kedua matanya terlihat mendelik penuh tamak, kala mengibas-ngibsakan puluhan lembar uang di wajahnya, dan masih banyak lagi yang tersimpan di kopernya.

" _ **kau tak mengecewakanku?"**_

"Tenang saja...anak itu akan sangat memuaskanmu Tuan, saat melihatnya kau akan langsung tergila-gila" Ujar Shindong meyakinkan

" **Siapa nama anak itu?"**

"Ohoooh...Byun Baekhyun" Gumam Shindong, mengeja lugas nama putra dari mendiang kakaknya itu.

" _ **Baiklah...esok aku akan mengambilnya. Pastikan dia patuh padaku"**_ suara pria itu kembali mengalun berat. Membuat Shindong bersenda dan mendelik ke atas tepat pada pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Ahaha tentu saja Tuan Top...aku tak pernah mengingkari janji"

.

.

.

Shindong bersenandung riang, kala mengemas ratusan kertas berharga itu ke dalam kopernya. Ah sungguh! ia tak pernah menduga...Baekhyun akan menjadi tambang emas baginya. Lihat...semua uang di hadapannya, itu hanya permulaan...

Sebagian uang muka...dan akan masih banyak lagi harta yang kelak mengucur dari kantong pria yakuza yang kerap dipanggil Top itu.

Ia beranjak b erjalan ke atas, menuju kamar Baekhyun...tentunya dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

"Baekkie...Baekhyunnie" Panggilnya terdengar manis saat mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Tok..Tokk**

Baekhyun berjengit, begitu seseorang mengetuk pelan pintunya.

"Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun makin mengerjap tak percaya, bukankah itu pamannya? Apa ia tak salah dengar...Shindong mengetuk pintunya seperti itu, bukankah pria itu selalu mendobrak kasar kamarnya jikapun Dia ingin melihatnya, dan lagi...panggilan manis itu?

 **Cklek**

Pintu terbuka, dan di sanalah Shindong berdiri dengan senyum manis yang jauh dari dugaannya.

"A-ahjjusi.." gagapnya, seraya bangkit dari ranjang. Takut kalau-kalau Shindong menggertaknya keras.

"Yya...ada apa dengan cara melihatmu itu hm? Apa Ahjjushimu ini semengerikan itu?" canda Shindong, seraya berjalan perlahan menghampiri namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, masih merasa asing dengan sikap yang tak biasa dari pamannya itu

"Aiggoya...masih saja kau melihatku seperti itu"

Shindong menepuk pelan surai hazel Baekhyun. "Cha...lekaslah mandi, dan ikutlah denganku"

Baekhyun mengerjap dan menoleh cepat ke arah pamannya. "I-ikut dengan Ahjjusi?"

"Yaa...aku akan membelikanmu pakaian baru, dan ah! bukankah kau sangat menyukai banana ice cream? Ahahah...benar bukan? ah...aku memang tau banyak tentangmu nak" Sanjung Shindong pada dirinya sendiri seraya terbahak.

Baekhyun makin terhenyak, merasa takjub sekaligus tak percaya dengan sikap yang mendadak hangat dari pamannya itu. meskipun sebenarnya, hatinya sempat menyangkal pernyataan Shindong. Baekhyun tak menyukai banana ice cream...tapi strawberry. Ah! jika saja Ia bisa merajuk seperti itu kepada pamannya.

Tapi..biarlah,

Ia cukup antusias dan bahkan kelewat senang dengan cara bicara itu, mungkinkah Shindong telah berubah? Dan kembali menyayanginya seperti dulu?

"Bagaimana Baekhyunnie?"

"N-nde..Ahjjusii" Jawab Baekhyun cepat

"Pakaian baru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias

"Banana Ice Cream?"

Namja mungil itu mulai tersenyum manis, mengiyakan semua pertanyaan Shindong dengan girang. "Ahaha baiklah baiklah...lekaslah mandi, aku akan menunggumu di bawah"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk antusias, dan begitu riang berlari ke dalam kamar mandinya. Terlihat jelas, namja mungil itu menaruh harapan besar akan sikap Pamannya, tanpa sadar...sesuatu tersirat di balik sikap manis dan penuh kasih dari pria tambun itu.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu...**

"Kau kembali?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, begitu suara berat dari sosok tinggi itu mulai menyapa hadirnya.

"..." Chanyeol tak menjawab, bahkan tak berniat memutar tubuh untuk sekedar balas menatap

Pemuda tinggi itu –Sehun- sedikit berdecak, dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Tsk...jangan membodohi dirimu, menjalin hubungan dengan manusia lemah itu"

Chanyeol mengeras, merasa terusik dengan cara bicara itu. "Berhenti mencampuri urusanku"

Pemuda berwajah tegas itu hanya terkekeh. Merasa...pewaris tahta sekaligus kakaknya itu terlalu lama bermain dengan waktu.

"Dengar Hyung, berhenti mengulur waktu. Temukan pendampingmu dan jadilah Raja di alam ini. Tapi bukan manusia itu...kau tak akan berarti apapun dengan —

"Hentikan omong kosong itu!" Sergah Chanyeol cepat, lalu melenyapkan diri dalam sekejap.

Membuat Sehun semakin terkekeh sinis melihatnya, apapun itu...Ia benar-benar tak mengerti pikiran apa yang tengah merasuki Chanyeol.

Bertahan begitu lama hanya demi manusia lemah itu.

Sebagi seorang pewaris..sudah seharusnya Chanyeol mencari pendamping dengan klan yang sama tinggi dengannya, tentu...Dia harus seorang Vampire. Bukan manusia biasa yang bahkan akan mudah terbunuh hanya dengan sekali tusukan taringnya.

"Bodoh.." Desis Sehun lagi, masih tak mengerti alasan dibalik mengapa Chanyeol mempertahankan manusia bernama Baekhyun itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memejamkan sejenak matanya, lalu menatap redup pada ranjang yang masih tak tertata selepas Ia tinggalkan. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya, bagaimana namja berparas cantik itu terlelap di sana.

Ia beralih berjalan mendekati ranjang, meraih kaca mata berframe hitam milik Baekhyun yang tertinggal untuk digenggamnya. "Cepat atau lambat...kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Ibumu harus menepati janji itu"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Whoaa...lihat, kau benar-benar manis dengan baju ini" takjub Shindong seraya memutar-mutar tubuh kurus Baekhyun di depan cermin besar.

"Tapi Ahjjusi...pakaian ini sangat mahal"

"Aishh...bicara apa kau ini. berapapun harga baju ini...tetap akan kubeli, jika hasilnya seperti ini...lihat kau benar-benar menawan. Aku yakin dia—

Shindong menutup rapat bibirnya, merutuk diri...Ia telah lepas bicara.

"Dia?" ulang Baekhyun seraya menoleh ke arah pamannya, merasa curiga dengan sikap pria tambun itu.

"tck! Ahaha Dia..yang melihatmu tentu saja...siapapun akan berdecak kagum dengan kau yang seperti ini bukan?" tukas Shindong cepat, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan lihat...Baekhyun terlihat lengah percaya dan mudah saja dikelabui seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Ahjjusi.." Panggil Baekhyun begitu Ia dan pamannya berjalan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan besar itu, sebuah cone ice cream pun bertengger manis di tangan keduanya.

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba membelikanku semua baju ini?"

Shindong melirik sesaat, menyimpan rapat-rapat niatan terselubung dalam sikapnya penuh kasihnya.

"Ahaha...karna tentu saja aku Pamanmu, Baekkie~aah"

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah mendengarnya, akan menyenangkan jika Shindong terus menerus seperti ini...dan mungkin ada baiknya pula setelah ini Ia mengatakan pada pamannya itu, bahwa ia bertemu dengan sosok mengerikan di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Malam telah menjelang, derik serangga malam yang terdengar makin membuat namja kecil itu mnggeliat gusar. Terbesit rasa resah sekaligus takut bertahan di kamarnya. tentu saja...karna Baekhyun ingat benar, Ia bertemu dengan sosok mengerikan itu di kamar ini.

Namja mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, menarik selimut lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Shindong.

.

.

"Ahjjusii..." Panggil Baekhyun lirih begitu sampai di pintu utama kamar Shindong.

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari dalam, membuat Baekhyun semakin meremas tangan gelisah. Oh sunggun...Ia benar-benar merasa malam ini sangatlah mencekam. "Ahjjusi...bisakah aku masuk?"

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, membuat senyum cantik itu merekah di bibir tipisnya...namun senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama begitu Ia melihat tatapan masam dari pamannya.

"Ada apa?" Singkat Shindong.

Berawal dari itu, Baekhyun mulai menyadari ada hal yang salah...mengapa sikap itu berubah begitu cepat, sangat kontras dengan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng berusaha menepis pemikiran itu. Ia masih meyakini...Shindong telah berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat.

"A-ahjjusi...bisakah aku tidur di kamarmu? Aku takut dengan kamarku,...karena aku melihat seorang monster di sana"

Shindong mengernyit. Celoteh macam apa kali ini? Monster?

"Hahaha...apa kau bercanda Nak? Aku tak memelihara monster di rumahku" Ujar Shindong berusaha menyamarkan sikapnya.

"Tapi Ahjjusi...aku benar-benar melihatnya, bahkan Dia sempat mambawaku ke—

"Dengar Baekhyun, aku sangat lelah...sekarang tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri. Ada banyak persiapan yang harus kulakukan esok hari, jadi biarkan aku tidur"

 **BRAK**

Pintu terbanting, menyela...semua racauan yang sesungguhnya ingin Ia utarakan pada Pamannya itu, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas berat. Pamannya mungkin benar-benar lelah...hingga enggan berbicara bahkan tak mengizinkan dirinya masuk.

Namja mungil itu menyeret langkahnya pelan, tak ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan berakhir dengan meringkuk di atas sofa...hingga terlelap di sana.

.

.

.

 **TAP**

Seorang pemuda terlihat menapakkan kaki di sudut ruangan itu, perlahan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati sosok mungil yang meringkuk di atas sofa.

"Mengapa kau tidur di sini?" Gumamnya sembari menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, sangat dingin.

Membuatnya yakin Baekhyun tertidur di tempat itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Pemuda itu –Chanyeol- beralih menyusupkan kedua tangan kokohnya di punggung dan paha Baekhyun, lalu mengangkatnya bridal dengan mudahnya.

Dalam sekejap...keduanya melesat, hingga tiba di ruangan hangat-kamar Baekhyun.

Vampir itu tampak tersenyum tipis, begitu membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya dan menarik selimut untuknya...seolah memang terbiasa melakukan hal semacam ini untuk namja mungilnya.

Detik berganti menit, terus bergulir hingga bermenit-menit lamanya, kendati demikian Pemuda vampire itu tetap betah berlama-lama memandangi Baekhyun. Seakan paras cantik itu semakin membuatnya jatuh terpana.

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum...

Sangat manis, bahkan terlalu manis dengan hanya melihatnya terlelap di hadapannya.

Jika saja...ia bisa melihat sisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini, saat namja cantik itu membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata indah itu, mungkin Ia tak perlu lagi menawar waktu. Hanya untuk menunggu bocah mungil itu menerima kehadirannya.

Chanyeol menekan dagu Baekhyun ke bawah, hingga bibir mungil itu sedikit terbuka. Ia tersenyum getir...sebelum akhirnya melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Menyesap rasa manis...yang tercecap dari ciuman kilat itu.

Selalu seperti ini, mencuri satu kecupan manis di setiap malamnya. Ia tak pernah menyesal atau bahkan merasa bersalah akan perbuatan ini.

Bagi vampire tampan itu, Ia telah mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya...sejak jauh hari sebelum Baekhyun terlahir di dunia ini.

"Hn...jadi anak ini yang kau pilih?"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, dan melepas cepat pagutan bibirnya begitu suara seseorang datang menginterupsinya. Dan makin mengeras saat tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kau!" Gumam Chanyeol, seraya berdiri menghadang seolah tengah menyembunyikan Baekhyun dari sosok pendatang itu.

"Tck...tenanglah Hyung, apa kau pikir aku akan menerkamnya" kekeh pemuda bernama Sehun itu, Ia berjalan pelan mendekat tak peduli Chanyeol makin menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi ku akui, anak itu memiliki aroma yang mengesankan..." Sehun merunduk, namun tertahan begitu Chanyeol mencengkeram pundaknya. Memaksanya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. "Cukup menakjubkan, kau mampu menahan diri dengan aroma seperti ini" Desis Sehun lagi, perlahan mulai terlihat taring tajam mencuat dari sela bibirnya.

"MENJAUH DARINYA!"

 **BRAKK**

Chanyeol menghempas kasar tubuh kokoh itu, hingga membuat Sehun terpental keras menghantam sebuah almari di belakangnya.

Namun bukannya merintih, sosok tampan itu hanya berdecih dan terkekeh geli. "Hn...aku hanya mengikuti instingku" Candanya seraya menegakkan tubuh, meski nyatanya Ia memang tau...sikapnya telah membuat pemuda tinggi di hadapannya makin meradang.

"Apa tujuanmu?" desis Chanyeol, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya, sesungguhnya Ia tau, Baekhyun bukanlah satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya kemari.

Sehun menyeringai mendengarnya "Kuharap kau tak sebodoh ini, mengabaikan pergerakan musuhmu"

Chanyeol mulai mengernyit , dan berdecak pelan begitu menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan itu. terlalu membuatnya jengah jika itu berkaitan dengan tahta.

"Kau adalah pewaris tahta, dan Zico—

"Miliki tahta itu jika kau menginginkannya" Desis Chanyeol

Membuat pemuda di seberangnya berdecih geli melihatnya. "Jika aku memiliki garis takdir itu, tentu aku akan merampasnya darimu, tapi sayangnya—

Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan beralih menatap lekat pria yang masih memandangnya angkuh. "Hanya pecundang sepertimu yang memilikinya" Lanjutnya sarkastis, beraharap sikapnya kali ini benar-benar banyak berpengaruh dan memecut emosi Chanyeol. Oh ayolah..Ia tau benar seberapa keras kepalanya Pangeran Sulung itu, sebagai satu-satunya pewaris tahta tentu Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya harapan.

Ya...harapan, semenjak penyatuan kedua klan itu terlanjur dilakukan oleh Ayahnya.

Sejak awal, Sehun memang tau...wanita dan putranya yang bernama Zico itu memiliki ambisi besar untuk menguasai alamnya. Namun mereka terlalu lihai melangkah halus di balik topeng muslihatnya,hingga Ayahnya benar-benar terperangkap dalam tipu daya itu

"Ayah memanggilmu" Ucap Sehun kemudian, melugaskan apa tujuan sebenarnya yang membawanya menemui saudaranya itu.

"Tinggalkan manusia itu, jika kau tak menginginkanku mengincarnya!" Sentak Sehun lagi, begitu membaca pergerakan Chanyeol yang ingin mendekati Baekhyun. Sontak ancaman itu membuat Pria yang tak banyak bicara itu kembali mengeras mendengarnya.

"Kau tau Hyung, aku tak pernah bermain dengan ucapanku"

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, satu sisi Ia benar-benar terusik dengan kehadiran Sehun yang begitu picik mencampuri hidupnya, tapi satu sisi yang lain pula Ia tak bisa menyangkal Sehun. Ucapan namja yang memilki darah yang sama dengannya itu, terlalu telak untuk disangkal

Ya...Ia tau benar, posisi dan beban macam apa yang kelak berada di bawah kuasanya.

Tak hanya untuk mempertahankan klan-nya, tapi juga keselamatan Baekhyun pun berkaitan dengan semua ini.

Chanyeol beralih memandang namja mungil yang masih terbuai dalam bunga tidurnya, menatapnya begitu teduh seakan tengah berbisik, Ia tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun untuk sementara ini. senyum tipis sedikit tersimpul di bibir merahnya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda vampire itu benar-benar melenyapkan diri.

Sehun berdecih, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot yang sepenuhnya dingin. "Aku akan melenyapkanmu, jika kau menjadi penghalang untuk kami" desisnya seraya menyeringai tajam, kemudian lenyap dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"L-Lagi?" Gumam Baekhyun seraya meremas erat selimutnya, menariknya ke atas hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Oh sungguh...tubuhnya benar-benar meremang kali ini. mendapti dirinya telah terbaring nyaman di ranjangnya. Baekhyun ingat betul...dirinya tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu, bukan kamar ini.

"JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU HANTU!MONSTER!" Teriaknya keras, seakan-akan sosok yang dianggapnya mengerikan itu memang di dalam kamarnya.

"YACK! BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Shindong dari ruangan yang lain, membuat namja mungil itu menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut lalu memejamkan matanya erat, hingga akhirnya kembali tidur begitu saja karna rasa kantuknya.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

Baekhyun mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri, menciptakan semburat merah di bibirnya yang mulai memucat pasi. Bukan...

Bukan karena Ia sakit, melainkan...sudah lebih dari satu setengah jam lamanya namja mungil itu terkurung di dalam kamar mandi, membuat tubuh kurusnya kian menggigil di bawah guyuran shower.

"A-Ahjjusiii...a-aku sudah membersihkan tubuhku,b-buka pintunya" seru Baekhyun terbata, sambil sesekali mencoba memutar knop pintu kamar mandi. Namun berbuah percuma, jangankan terbuka ...berdecitpun tidak.

"Yyaaa~ anniyaa itu belum cukup, bersihkan tubuhmu lebih lagi...bersihkan semuanya ahahaha, kau dengar Baekkie~ jangan mengecewakan Pamanmu ini" sahut Shindong dari luar. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa Pamannya mendadak bersikap seperti ini.

"Di—ngin Ahjjusii" Gagap Baekhyun lagi, alih-alih menaruh simpati...Shindong rupanya lebih memilih mengunci pintu itu lalu beralih mengangkat panggilan telepon dari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

.

.

"Ah ye yeobbsseyo...Tuan Top?"

" _ **Tak lama lagi, aku akan tiba di rumahmu. Bawa anak itu untukku, dan jangan membuatku menunggu lama"**_

Shindong tertawa renyah mendengarnya," Baik Tuan, anda hanya cukup menikmati apa yang telah kupersiapkan dengan sangat sempurna"

" _ **Hm...bagus"**_

 **PIP**

Shindong berjalan ringan mendekati pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun, masih dengan senyum terkulum...Pria tambun itu membuka pintu tersebut. "Cha...Baekkie~ apa kau sudah selesai?" Ucapnya seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meringkuk kedinginan itu cepat-cepat bangkit dan berlari mendekati pintunya. "Ahjjusii...b-buka pintunya"

Shindong terkekeh mendengarnya, sejujurnya Ia memang sengaja mengurung Baekhyun seperti ini, hanya untuk menebas waktu, dan mencegah Baekhyun mengetahui semua rencananya. Meski sebenarnya mustahil bocah sepolos Baekhyun akan mencium niatan tersembunyi itu. lihat saja...anak itu begitu termakan dengan sikap palsu yang Ia tunjukkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuka pintu ini dan keluar dari kamarmu. Tapi sebelum itu...pastikan kau memakai baju yang kubelikan kemarin. Arrasseo?"

"N-nde Ahjjusii~" Jawab Baekhyun seraya menganggukkan kepala cepat, ia tak ingin banyak bertanya perihal untuk apa dirinya harus mengenakan baju baru seperti itu, yang jelas saat ini baekhyun hanya ingin keluar dari ruangan lembab nan dingin itu, oh demi apapun itu...mengguyur tubuh dengan air dingin di ucara sepagi ini, benar-benar serasa membekukan persendiannya.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, secepat itu pula Baekhyun melangkah keluar dan mendapati kamarnya kosong. Pamannya benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya kali ini. Tak banyak menyiakan waktu dan membuat tubuhnya makin menggigil hebat, namja mungil itu beralih meraih baju yang dimaksud Shindong dan mengenakannya secepat yang Ia bisa.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

"Woaahh...Daeebak"Takjub Shindong begitu melihat Baekhyun melangkah perlahan keluar dari kamarnya.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum riang melihatnya, lalu berlari kecil mendekati Shindong."Ahjjusi...apa kau ingin mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Baekhyun. Seraya menatap penuh binar pada pria yang dianggapnya sebagai ayah itu.

Seolah tersedak dalam tawanya,Shindong terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum ramah pada bocah manis itu. "Oho...tentu saja, jika tidak...untuk apa aku memintamu berpenampilan seperti ini hmm?"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Yyaaa...kau akan bersenang-senang" Ujar Shindong seraya mendorong pelan bahu Baekhyun, lalu membimbingnya melangkah menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

"Bersenang-senang? Ah...apa Ahjjusi ingin mengajakku ke taman hiburan? Terakhir kali aku kesana..saat usiaku 8 tahun, sangat lama sekali bukan?...aku benar-benar ingin—

Celoteh riang itu terhenti, begitu pintu utama terbuka dan disanalah Baekhyun melihat mobil mewah terparkir di depan rumah Pamannya. Namun bukan mobil itu yang membuatnya diam tercekat, melainkan pada sosok pria yang berada dalam mobil itu. Siapa dia? Samar-samar Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk dari apa yang dilihatnya kini.

"A-ahjjusi.." Panggil Baekhyun terbata, seraya meremas lengan Shindong...seolah tengah menuntut penjelasan dan meminta Shindong meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa pria asing itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

"Waeyoo? Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu huh? Tersenyumlah...karna kau akan bersenang-senang" Sergah Shindong sambil menyentak tangan Baekhyun lalu memegang kedua bahu namja mungil itu, untuk didesaknya melangkah ke depan.

"Tentunya dengan Pria kaya itu...Baekhyun~ah" Bisik Shindong lirih, namun cukup telak membuat Baekhyun terbelalak lebar bahkan kini mulai meronta ingin melepaskan diri.

"A-andwae...aku tidak...ti—dak Ahjjusi" Racau Baekhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia begitu kacau ingin melepaskan pegangan tangan Shindong. Demi apapun itu, Baekhyun benar-benar takut saat ini.

"Lepaskan Ahjjusiii!" Jerit Baekhyun pada akhirnya, dan menggigit tangan Shindong hingga cengkeraman itu terlepas dari lengannya.

"Argh! SHIT!" Umpat Shindong mengeras.

Baekhyun tak menyiakan kesempatan, dan memaksa lari dari tempat itu

Tapi naas...

Langkahnya tersendat begitu saja, kala dua pria dewasa berpawakan kekar menahan tubuhhnya. Dan memasung pergerakannya, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk melawan.

"Bawa anak itu ke dalam" Titah Pria dalam mobil. Membuat Baekhyun semakin terbelalak nanar dan meronta payah bahkan berulang kali pula Ia memanggil manggil Shindong, berharap Pamannya itu lekas menyelamatkannya. Namun..hanya tatapan dingin yang didapatnya, bahkan Pria Tambun itu kini mulai memalingkan tubuh meninggalkannya.

"TIDAK! AHJJUSIII! LEPASKAN AKU! AHJJUSH~ **BUAGH**

"Nghhh" Baekhyun lunglai tak sadarkan diri, begitu salah seorang bodyguard kekar itu memukul keras tengkuknya. Lalu membawanya dengan mudahnya, masuk ke dalam mobil mewah milik Top.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Semilir angin kian berhembus melalui sela jendela yang memang sedari tadi dibiarkan terbuka, menyentak hawa beku hingga membuat namja mungil yang terpejam itu, mulai terusik dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ugh..." Pelan namun pasti kedua mata itu mengerjap, merasa seuatu yang dingin tengah menahan pergerakannya. Ia mengernyit, lalu membuka lebar kedua matanya, kala menyadari semua memang berjalan salah, sejak kapan Ia terbaring di ranjang berukuran besar itu?

Baekhyun pun makin terbelalak panik, begitu melihat dua borgol memasung erat kedua tangan di atas kepalanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Lama sekali tidurmu hm"

Namja mungil itu tersentak, dan menatap ciut seseorang pria tinggi kekar mulai mendekatinya, meski samar namun Baekhyun yakin...sosok itu adalah pria yang berada dalam mobil beberapa saat lalu.

"A-ahjjusiii! Shindong Ahjjusiiii!" Panggil Baekhyun spontan, seraya meronta...berusaha melepas borgol itu meski nyatanya semua hanya berbuah nihil. Besi itu hanya semakin membuat tangan putihnya memerah lebam.

"Tsk! Siapa yang kau panggil hm?"

"AHJJUSIII!" Lagi, Baekhyun semakin ketakutan dan memanggil Shindong lebih keras. Berharap pamannya itu lekas datang dan membawanya pergi dari tempat pria asing itu.

"Percuma saja, Dia sudah menjualmu padaku" Tukas Top, sembari berjalan mendekat dan menduduki ranjangnya, membuat namja mungil itu makin menggeleng kacau, dan berusaha beringsut menjauh. Namun tertahan begitu Top, memenjarakan tubuhnya hanya dalam sekali gerakan.

"Dan aku, telah membayar mahal untuk tubuhmu ini" Lanjutnya lagi seraya menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, menyusuri paras manis itu dari dahi hingga ujung dagunya. "Sempurna..."

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, mustahil pamannya melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya. Ia kembali berontak, tak peduli pergelangan tangannya makin tergores karna perlawanannya. "Tidak! Kau Pembohong!" Seru Baekhyun, membuat pria kekar itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Oh ya? Baiklah...aku sendiri yang akan membuatmu mengerti" Desis Top, kali ini dengan melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil itu makin menggigil takut, sesungguhnya Ia tau kemana gerak gerik pria itu akan membawa nasibnya.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, samar-samar bulir bening mulai merembas dari sudut matanya. Ia tau, dirinya yang lemah tak memiliki daya apapun untuk melawan, terlebih dengan tangan terpasung sedemikian eratnya,

Namun, sempat Baekhyun menyisipkan harapannya. Bahwa pria itu masih memiliki nurani untuk tak menyentuhnya terlebih menyakitinya detik itu juga.

"Lepaskan aku...K-ku Mohon" Pinta Baekhyun

"Menangislah...aku ingin menikmati apa yang telah menjadi milikku manis" Kekeh Top, seraya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, menekannya hingga bibir mungil yang bergetar itu sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, dan **-BUAGH-**

Ia reflek memendang perut Top, hingga membuat namja bermata tajam itu mengerang kesal.

"Brengsek" Umpat Top seraya menahan kaki Baekhyun. "Sepertinya sedikit hukuman, bisa membuatmu patuh padaku" Lanjutnya lagi kali ini dengan melucuti semua pakaian Baekhyun, tak ayal namja mungil itu pun berteriak kacau bahkan menangis.

.

.

.

"A-andwaee! Aghh!" Baekhyun hanya mampu membusungkan dada dan menjerit payah, begitu pria itu mulai menahan kedua kakinya, membukanya lebih lebar tanpa perlawanan berarti dari namja kecil di bawahnya. Apalagi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan dengan tangan tertahan seperti itu, terlebih pukulan pria berotot beberapa jam yang lalu di tengkuknya masih menyisakan denyut pening yang hebat di kepalanya.

Baekhyun diam tercekat, begitu pria di atasnya kini beralih menunjukkan sebuah benda hitam berbentuk oval tepat di depan matanya. Meski tak tau benda apa itu, tapi Baekhyun yakin...benda itu ancaman untuknya.

"J-Jauhkan benda itu!" Pekik Baekhyun, masih berusaha mengatupkan kedua pahanya. Membuat Pria itu semakin tergoda, dan kini membawa benda asing itu tepat di bibir rektum Baekhyun.

"J-jangan! K-Kumohon! Ja-ngan laku-kan—

Tubuh kurus itu seketika menengang dengan kepala mendongak ke atas, begitu Top melesakkan benda asing itu ke dalam rektumnya hanya dengan sekali dorong.

Baekhyun menjerit perih, dan makin menggelinjang kacau kala benda itu mulai bergetar maksimum di dalam lubang analnya.

"A—AHHHH!"

"Nikmati saja, ini yang akan kau dapatkan jika berani melawanku"

.

.

.

.

seringainya semakin terkembang tajam, bahkan kerap kali Ia terkekeh pelan. Terlalu puas melihat sosok ramping di hadapannya makin menggelepar dengan tubuh penuh peluh, dan sari yang mulai merembas banyak dari genitalnya.

"Menakjubkan.." Bisiknya, saat melihat Baekhyun mencapai klimak dengan cepatnya hanya dengan permainan vibrator itu. Bahkan Ia semakin terpuaskan, menyadari Baekhyun begitu payah untuk bernafas karna orgasme untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"A-arghh! Henti—kann AHH!"

.

.

.

 **GREBB**

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja meremukkan borgol, menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat, di saat Baekhyun kembali mengejang karna klimak hingga mengenai pakaian pria itu.

Walau tak sepenuhnya melihat, namun Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya...dan berusaha payah meremas pakaian sosok itu. "To—longh...NNH! AGHHH!" Lagi, Baekhyun tak mampu menahan letupan orgasme itu, membuatnya semakin kebas dan melemas.

"SIAPA KAU!" Top yang sedari tadi terperangah karna kehadirannya yang tak terduga, kini mulai berteriak geram dan mengeluarkan senjata apinya.

Meski diam, namun terlihat jelas kilat amarah dari mata ambernya. Namja bernama Chanyeol itu sama sekali tak menaruh hirau dan lebih memilih mngeluarkan vibrator yang bersarang dalam rektum Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Tak peduli Baekhyun melenguh kesakitan karenanya.

Menariknya paksa lalu membantingnya keras, hingga benda yang bergetar kasar itu remuk seketika.

.

.

' **DORR'**

Letupan senjata mulai menggema, Top tak main-main mematuk senjata apinya...membuat peluru itu benar-benar menembus dada Chanyeol. kendati demikian, tak ada yang berubah...

tak ada erang kesakitan atau bahkan tubuh yang tumbang akibat timah panas menembus jantung.

"K-kau—" Gagap Top, begitu melihat Chanyeol begitu tenang menyeka darah pekatnya, lalu luka itu lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Kau sedang bermain denganku?" desis Chanyeol dingin.

Top tak tinggal diam, dan kembali menembbakkan pistolnya— **DORRR**

Tembakkan yang sama di tempat yang sama...

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, dan beralih melesat mendekat tanpa melepaskan rengkuhannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Simpan pelurumu. Itu tak akan membunuhku" Kekeh Chanyeol meremehkan.

Top yang lengah karna rasa tak percayanya, membuat Chanyeol begitu leluasa merampas senjata api pria itu dengan mudahnya.

"Tapi tidak jika itu menembus dagingmu" Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengarahkan pistol itu di kaki Top, menarik pelatuk dan—

"ARGHHHTTTT!" Erangan hebat itu lolos begitu saja, menyertai letupan keras dari timah panas yang menembus kedua pahanya sekaligus. Tak ada peralawanan berarti selain raungan dan darah yang semakin deras meremas dari pusat luka itu. Top benar-benar jatuh bersimpuh saat itu juga.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya melirik sesaat pria yang masih meraung di bawahnya itu, Ia memang tak berniat membunuh. Cukup melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu,sudah lebih dari cukup meredam amarahnya.

Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun, detik itu pula Ia mengernyit menyadari Baekhyun rupanya tengah memandangnya. Oh sungguh! Ia benar-benar tak menginginkan namja kecil itu berteriak ketakutan setelah ini.

"Tenanglah aku tak—

"Go—mawo"Gumam Baekhyun lirih, membuat pria yang tengah merengkuhnya itu terhenyak, nyatakah ini? Baekhyun benar-benar bicara padaya.

Vampire itu sedikit menyimpul senyum. sebelum akhirnya menarik blanket dan melilitkannya di tubuh Baekhyun yang polos. "Aku akan membawamu pulang"

Namun langkahnya terhenti, begitu Baekhyun berbisik lirih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Mengapa semua orang meninggalkanku?"

Bocah mungil itu kembali merasa ciut, bukan—

Bukan karena rasa cekam akan takutnya, melainkan...lebih pada meratapi hidupnya yang seoalah siapapun benar-benar tak menginginkannya.

"M-mengapa Shidong Ahjjusi membuangku?" Lolos sudah air mata yang sebelumnya begitu payah Ia tahan, membuat pemuda yang merengkuhnya itu kian menatapnya getir. Sesungguhnya Ia tak tau, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun selepas dirinya kembali ke alam Vampirenya.

Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Namja mungil itu lekat...jika saja Baekhyun tau...hanya ada satu pria yang tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya.

Ya...Jika saja Baekhyun menyadarinya

"Aku—

"Bunuh aku Tuan! B-biar aku bersama kedua orang tuaku...BUNUH AKU!"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

 **Next Chap**

Baekhyun menatap kosong, tak ingin menaruh hirau pada namja yang makin panik mendekatinya. "Buang pisau itu! B-Baekhyun dengar—

Baekhyun melirik sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menikam dirinya sendiri dengan pisau itu.

"Ughh~ "

"Shit! Mengapa kau tak mendengarku!"

.

.

.

Annyeooong Gloomy datang lagi membawa Ch 3 nya...

untuk:

 **SHINeexo , YuRhachan , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, light195, chanyeol's kid , chococream2 , Monster 614 , OX Wind , minghyun28 , kirarabaekyeo, chanbaekmama , , Shengmin137 , vkeyzia23 , Sanshaini Hikari , scorcap65 , megujoy ,ByunJaehyunee, sherli898, ohsehyunie , daebaektaeluv , Chanyeoltidakmesum , istiqomahpark01, Ryuuki621 , kiyasita , bbhrealpcy, Hyo luv ChanBaek , Siti409 , dhantieee , BI Pybi , , yehethun, Byunsilb, Ryuuki621 , brokeangle ,meilan124 , secretchanbaek , neha , Riskakai88 , dotmon12, lily , minami Kz , kazukashin , baekhee , yeolchorom , FlashMrB, Whitetan, ChanChuBaek dan all Guest**

 **Terima kasih sekali atas reviewnya kemarin, sangat bahagia membaca review chingu reader :)**

Mohon Reviewnya lagi untuk Chap 3 ini. bila ingin update Asap hihi

Gomawoooo

Saranghaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :)**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy dan Cupid**

perhatian: Dalam fic ini mengandung konten dewasa,harap waspada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

"M-mengapa Shindong Ahjjusi membuangku?" Lolos sudah air mata yang sebelumnya begitu payah Ia tahan, membuat pemuda yang merengkuhnya itu kian menatapnya getir. jika saja Baekhyun tau...hanya ada satu pria yang tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya.

Ya...Jika saja Baekhyun menyadarinya

"Aku—

"Bunuh aku Tuan! B-biar aku bersama kedua orang tuaku...BUNUH AKU!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Blood on A White Rose**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Sempat terlintas keinginan untuk meraup bibir mungil itu, membungkam setiap racau yang terbisik sesak untuknya.

Membunuhnya?

Yang benar saja?

Lantas apa buah dari penantiannya selama ini, jika dirinya harus membunuh Baekhyun?

Jangankan melukainya, menyentuh ujung jaripun Chanyeol merasa riskan...seakan namja mungil dalam rengkuhannya itu adalah sosok yang terlalu berharga untuk disentuhnya.

Enggan untuk bicara, selain menatap redup kedua manik pias di bawahnya. Ia sadar, ucapan apapun tak akan menghentikan isakkan itu. ya! seseorang telah menyakiti Baekhyun hingga membuatnya kembali rapuh seperti ini. Dan tak seharusnya dirinya membiarkan keparat itu, masih bernafas leluasa di sini.

"Aku akan membunuhnya, berhentilah menangis" Bisik Chanyeol, membuat namja kecil dalam rengkuhannnya itu tersentak begitu mendengar kata 'bunuh'

"Berhentilah menangis Baekhyun"

Pangeran Sulung itu beralih memutar tubuh, menatap picik pada seorang pria yang masih terkapar, dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang dalam sambungan telponnya.

"S-selamatkan ak—

 **SRAKK**

Smart phone hitam itu terbanting keras bahkan nyaris remuk, begitu Chanyeol menendang tangannya. tak ayal pria itu pun mengeras dan melirik ke atas, meski nyatanya Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan ngilu di wajahnya.

"K-Kau!"

"Aku berubah pikiran" Gumam Chanyeol seraya menampilkan seringai tajamnya, tak peduli sebuah tangan mungil, kini tengah menggapai ke atas berusaha meremas pakaiannya.

"T-Tidak" Gumam pemilik tangan mungil itu, mulai gemetar melihat kedua mata amber Chanyeol makin berkilat geram.

dan tak berselang lama pemuda tinggi itu,menginjak leher Top membuat pria kekar itu makin mengglepar di bawahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh picik. "Kau membuatnya menangis" Desis Chanyeol, memperkuat tekanan kakinya.

"AGHH!" Top erbelalak lebar ...menggelepar sia-sia kala pijakkan kaki itu kian menyiksa mencekik lehernya, kedua mata yang memutih sarat menunjukkan, Pria itu makin di ujung nafasnya.

"Kkhh~ Arggg! Arkkk!"

"J-jangan membunuhnya! Andwaee—

' **CRACK'**

Baekhyun membisu, terbelenggu dalam rasa ciut kala mendengar bunyi tulang leher retak bahkan mungkin patah. Dan di sanalah ia melihat, pria yang yang nyaris memperkosanya itu terbujur tanpa sengal nafas.

"Berhentilah menangis...aku telah membunuhnya"

Lagi...Bisikkan itu semakin membuat tubuhnya meremang, meringkuk tanpa nyali untuk bersuara. Baekhyun tak ingin mempercayainya, namun pemuda itu benar-benar membunuh mafia itu tepat di depan matanya.

Namja mungil itu makin tergugu...sadar, sosok yang kini merengkuh tubuhnya, tak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya. Dan lebih dari itu, sikap bengis yang Chanyeol tunjukkan...benar-benar membuat anak manusia itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Haruskah aku membunuh Pamanmu? Agar kau berhenti menangis?"

Baekhyun terlonjak dan memandang wajah stoic itu dengan tatapan nanarnya. Masih dengan bibir terkatup rapat, Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. Berharap, pemuda itu tak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Dibandingkan dengan Pamannya, Baekhyun lebih memilih pemuda bertaring itu membunuhnya detik itu juga.

"Dia yang membuat Baekhyun-ku menangis"

"Ja—ngan membunuhnya Tuan, a-aku mohon j-jangan –

"Pergilah bersamaku"

Baekhyun terdiam,salah ucapan mungkin akan berakibat fatal. Ia mengangguk lemah, terjebak dalam depresi dan rasa takut yang hebat.

Tak ada opsi lain, Pamannya sendiri telah membuangnya. tidakkah dirinya sebatang kara kini?

Ia tak memiliki tujuan atau bahkan semangat untuk hidup. biarlah pria itu membawanya entah kemana.

Karna yang Ia tau pasti, sosok bertaring itu akan segera membunuhnya bukan?

Ya...Baekhyun hanya ingin mati.

Dengan begitu, Ia bisa meninggalkan penderitaan dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne.."

Kepulan asap hitam tiba-tiba berpusar merangsak apapun dalam ruangan itu, Baekhyun terkejut namun tak sempat memekik karna detik itu pula tubuh keduanya lenyap dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

"Buka matamu"

Mata yang semula terpejam erat kini perlahan terbuka, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan tatapan penuh cekat kala melihat ke sekitar.

Langit berpendar kelam bahkan nyaris tak ada bias mentari meski sebenarnya itu adalah siang.

"Apa kau mengingat tempat ini?"

Suara berat sosok itu mulai menyapa , Baekhyun tak berucap apapun selain menenguk ludah dalam diam. Masih merasa tegang dengan suasana asing yang dirasakannya kini, memang benar sepertinya Ia pernah melihat tempat ini, paska dirinya nyaris celaka di tangan Yoochun dan tiba-tiba saja terbangun di sebuah kamar megah yang sangat tak biasa. Tapi...Ia hanya melihatnya dari dalam kamar,bukan melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini.

"Ini—

Baekhyun mengernyit, begitu sepoi angin mulai menerpa surai hazelnya...membawa udara lembab dan aroma pinus yang begitu khas.

"Cobalah berpijak di alam ini"

Namja mungil itu mengerjap cepat, begitu Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Banyak pertanyaan terbesit dalam benaknya, untuk apa pria itu membawanya kemari. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak bernyali dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat vampire di belakangnya itu tersenyum tipis dan mulai mendekati telinganya.

"Alam ini akan menjadi rumahmu" Bisik pemuda vampire itu seraya meremas kedua pundak Baekhyun dari belakang. Dan Ia bisa merasakan, tubuh mungil Baekhyun berjengit bahkan sempat menoleh padanya, meski pada akhirnya...manusia cantik itu kembali menundukkan kepala.

Chanyeol beralih menggenggam jemari mungil itu, namun Baekhyun reflek menyentaknya. "S-siapa k-kau sebenarnya?" Gagap Baekhyun lirih, mencoba memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah demi menatap pemuda tinggi itu.

Harapannya mungkin tersambut, detik di mana Baekhyun bersedia menatap dan membuka suara padanya itu akan terjadi. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah mengenalku" Ujarnya, sembari mengulurkan tangan hendak membelai wajah tirus itu. Namun terhenti..

Begitu Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepala, sebelum jemari panjang itu berhasil menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut melihatnya, dan tetap melangkah mendekat tak peduli namja mungil itu kini semakin kalut menghindarinya.

' **GREB'**

Tak butuh lama untuk merengkuhnya, Baekhyun kembali terjebak dalam dekapannya. "Siapapun bisa mengincarmu, tetaplah bersamaku " Bisik Pangeran sulung itu sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh keduanya melesat ke atas, membuat Baekhyun spontan merangkul erat lehernya.

.

.

.

"T-turunkan aku...turunkan aku!" racau Baekhyun masih dengan mata terpejam, bahkan rangkulan di leher kokoh itu pun makin menguat. Oh sungguh...Ia benar-benar membenci ketinggian, persetan dengan energi magis yang dimiliki sosok bertaring itu dan keinginannya untuk mati, tapi Baekhyun tak ingin mati dengan cara terjatuh. sekali lagi...Ia benci ketinggian.

"Hn..." Gumam Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit,

"T-turunkan aku Tuan! Jangan membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini!" Baekhyun makin menggila dalam racauannya, kedua tangan ramping yang sebelumnya menggelayut di leher Chanyeol kini muali beralih mencakar-cakar punggung kekar itu.

Membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyum geli melihatnya, tak taukah Baekhyun keduanya kini telah berpijak di sebuah kamar megah, milik Pangeran Sulung itu.

"Baekhyun—

"K-kau akan menjatuhkanku? a-ani...anniya—

 **Chup**

Kedua mata bulat itu mendadak terbuka dan mengerjap cepat. Begitu sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di kening dan menghentikan racauan rusuhnya.

"Lihat sekitarmu.." Ujar Chanyeol pelan seraya meniup anak rambut yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian mata Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itupun mendelik kikuk, tapi tetap meronta...memaksa Chanyeol lekas menurunkan tubuhnya.

"T-turun!"

"Okay..."

Baekhyun melompat ke atas ranjang, begitu Pria itu menepati janjinya. Ia merangkak cepat...lalu meringkuk di sudut kepala ranjang. Entahlah...Baekhyun merasa tak asing dengan ranjang itu, seakan ranjang berukuran king size tersebut adalah tempat paling nyaman dan aman untuknya.

Kali ini, Chanyeol tak akan memaksa untuk mendekat. Ia tau...Manusia kecilnya membutuhkan waktu terbiasa dengan hadirnya. Dan memilih untuk menduduki sebuah sofa merah marun di seberang ranjangnya.

Namun rasanya, Ia harus kembali menelan senyum getir, begitu melihat Baekhyun hanya meringkuk dan menenggelamkan wajah di antara lengan dan lututnya.

"Kau masih takut denganku?"

"..." Tak ada sahutan, namja kecil itu sempat melirik sesaat lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. seolah benar-benar menutup diri darinya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun dan memaksa jika tak ingin menyulut jeritan Baekhyun. Ya...

Pangeran Sulung itu begitu berhati-hati mengawasi gerakannya, menunggu...dan memandangi sosok mungilnya dalam diam. Membiarkan waktu terus berlalu, hingga namja cantik itu terlelap dengan sendirinya di atas ranjangnya.

Chanyeol beralih bangkit, lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membaringkannya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Berapa lama lagi... untuk menunggumu?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Unh~"

Baekhyun mulai menggeliat kecil dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, Namun secepat kilat dua manik caramel itu terbuka lebar, begitu sadar Ia terlelap di ranjang seseorang. Ya Pria itu!

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun bangkit terduduk untuk melihat ke arah sofa, darahnya seketika berdesir hebat. Melihat pria asing itu masih di sana dan sedang memandangnya lekat.

Mungkinkah Dia tidur di sofa itu? gumam Baekhyun dalam hati

"Kau menikmati tidurmu?"

Baekhyun menunduk tersipu, merasa malu...dirinya yang tertidur begitu saja di ranjang seorang yang tak dikenalnya,

Membuat pemuda vampire itu semakin antusias menatapnya. Ah entahlah, Baekhyun dengan tatanan rambut acak tak beraturan seperti itu benar-benar terlihat mempesona untuknya.

Tanpa tau, Baekhyun mulai terusik dipandang selekat itu, oleh seorang pria.

.

.

setengah jam berlalu

Dan Baekhyun semakin jengah dengan sikap pria asing itu yang tak pernah jemu memandangnya, bahkan berkedippun rasanya tidak pernah.

Ia mulai memberanikan diri balas menatap, sambil sesekali meremas blanket yang membungkus tubuh polosnya

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Sentaknya tak suka

Dan sesuai perintah, Chanyeol hanya mengulas smirk tipis seraya memalingkan tatapannya ke samping sambil menopang dagu. Ah sungguh! ini sangat menyenangkan...menghabiskan waktu seperti ini bersama namja mungilnya.

.

.

Semua kembali hening, pria itu tak lagi mengajaknya bicara dan menatapnya seperti beberapa saat lalu. Meski sesuai keinginannya, tapi Baekhyun benci terjebak dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

Ia mulai menekan egonya, dan memaksa melihat ke depan, tepat pada pria asing yang tak beranjak dari posisinya sedari tadi.

Namun...detik itu pula Baekhyun tertegun.

Menyadari sesuatu yang salah sepertinya telah menyita debaran halus dalam dadanya.

Matanya yang salah, atau Ia yang baru menyadari pria itu memiliki pahatan wajah yang menawan.

surai keperakan, bibir merah yang begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, hidung mancung dan rahang kokoh itu membuatnya terlihat sempurna, belum lagi dengan tatapan mata tajam yang makin mempertegas raut tampan sosok tinggi itu. Bak seorang pangeran. Batinnya dalam diam

baekhyun kembali mengerjap...merenung seorang diri. Kali pertama Ia melihatnya, sama sekali tak terlihat gerak-gerik pria itu ingin menyakitinya.

Dia selalu datang, tepat di saat dirinya terancam. Mungkinkah pria itu memang menyelamatkannya?

Tapi untuk apa? dan mengapa harus dirinya?

"K-kau bukan manusia?" Lirih Baekhyun, membuat pria yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela itu beralih memandangnya.

Pertanyaan polos Baekhyun benar-benar membujuknya untuk mengulas senyum tipis " Apa kau mulai tertarik untuk mengenalku?"

"..." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir, Pria itu sama sekali tak menjawab rasa ingin tahunya. Namun kedua matanya membulat lebar begitu melihat Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"J-jangan mendekat! K-kau belum menjawabnya!"

Sejenak, pemuda tinggi itu hanya diam, seolah enggan untuk menjawabnya. Tapi...Ia tak mungkin menyembunyikannya dan semakin membuat sekat antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun memang harus tau jati dirinya. "Ya...aku memang bukan manusia"

Baekhyun terkesiap, dan mulai panik meraba-raba sisi ranjang. Namun dengan sigap Ia menangkap kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga terhempas di ranjang,menariknya lalu menindih tubuh mungil itu dengan mudahnya.

"AHH! L-LEPAS—

"Apa kau akan selalu berteriak saat melihatku?"

"KAU MONSTER! B-BUKAN MANUSIA!"

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Hn, kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

Baekhyun masih meronta di bawah kungkungan tubuh kokoh itu. Berusaha melepaskan diri. Jeritannyapun makin pecah terdengar, begitu blanket yang membungkus tubuh dibuka paksa hingga memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya.

"Hks...A-andwae! apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"

"Sssh..."

Baekhyun memejam erat, kala tiupan nafas menyapu hangat kedua matanya. "Aku belum mengganti pakaianmu sejak kemarin, Malam semakin menjelang, tubuhmu akan mengigil jika hanya seperti ini" Ujarnya, seraya menarik blanket itu, dan membuangnya asal.

Pemuda vampire itu, memejamkan mata sesaat...merasa suatu hasrat yang lain mulai berontak kala melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun. Dan membuka mata...begitu Ia berhasil menahan diri.

"AH!" Baekhyun terlonjak saat kedua tangannya ditarik, hingga membuatnya terduduk. Ia ingn berteriak detik itu juga, namun seketika luruh...ketika melihat sebuah kemeja putih besar merengkuh punggungnya.

"Aku tak menyakitimu...percayalah" Bisik pemuda berwajah stoic itu, seraya mengenakan kemeja besar miliknya ditubuh mungil Baekhyun. Senyum menawannya kembali terulas, kala menyadari Baekhyun tak lagi meronta...dan hanya menunduk diam.

.

.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"..." Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah dan kembali meremas-remas kedua tangannya sendiri. ya! Ia lapar, tapi mustahil meminta makanan pada seorang monster.

"Di sisimu.."

Baekhyun melirik ke samping, tepat pada sebuah meja kecil di sisi ranjangnya. Ia membulatkan mata takjub, melihat berbagai macam buah dan hidangan di atasnya.

"Aku menyiapkannya untukmu, makanlah"

Baekhyun terlihat antusias ingin meraih makanan itu, namun mendadak menarik tangannya kembali. dan menggeleng kasar.

Bukankah pria itu monster! makanan macam apa yang akan monster berikan untuknya?! Tidak! Ia tak akan pernah mengambilnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengernyit, begitu melihat Baekhyun terlihat memalingkan wajah dari makanannya. Ia tau anak itu belum menyantap apapun semenjak pagi.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, selain kepala menggeleng mengibaskan surai lembut itu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Chanyeol terkekeh, dari semburat di wajah putih itu. Ia tau benar...Baekhyun memang lapar, namun tak ingin mengakuinya. ah! sepertinya anak itu mulai menduga sesuatu yang berlebih tentangnya.

Ia beralih beringsut mendekat, lalu meraih sebuah cake strawberry.

"Tenanglah...semua makanan ini, kubawa dari alammu" Ujarnya seraya mengambil potongan kecil cake itu dan menyuapkannya untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun mengelak dan memalingkan wajahya ke samping. Kedua tangan mungilnya tampak saling bertaut resah, seakan memberi isyarat. Tak menginginkan Pria itu mendekatinya lebih dari ini

Chanyeol menatapnya getir, rasanya Ia kembali melihat penolakan dengan sikap diam itu. Tatapannya berangsur redup, Chanyeol beralih meletakkan piring kecil berisi cake manis itu di paha Baekhyun. Lalu mengambil langkah menjauh.

"Nikmati waktu makanmu...aku tak akan mengusikmu... Baekhyun" Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. membuat namja mungil itu terlonjak hebat...hingga pring kecil itu terlempar dan pecah seketika.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu...**

' **PRANK'**

Sebuah keramik berornamen emas itu terhempas dan pecah seketika, menyisakan serpihan tak berarti di bawah kaki seorang wanita,

kendati Ia melangkah anggun, namun tak cukup lihai menyembunyikan kilat geram dari manik amethyst miliknya.

"Aku merasakan kehadirannya!" Wanita itu mulai mengibas ujung gaunnya, menatap picik pada setiap pasang mata yang tertunduk di ruangan remang itu, kecuali seorang pria muda dengan bekas luka permanen di sebelah matanya. "Dia membawa manusia itu ke alam ini!"

"Tak berguna!" Pekiknya geram

"Kalian semua tak berguna!" Amarahnya kian memuncak melihat tak satupun dari pria kekar itu becus memenuhi keinginannya. Ia seorang Ratu...apapun yang diinginkannya harus terampas ditangannya

"Aku tak ingin anak itu menjadi Raja! AHHHHH!" Jeritnya melengking, membuat siapapun di ruangan itu menutup telinga kesakitan.

"Ibu...Tenanglah" Pria muda bernama Zico itu mulai bangkit berdiri, mencoba menenangkan Ratu yang masih di ambang murkanya.

"Dia hanya membawa manusia biasa, sangat mudah membunuhnya" Ujar Zico, sambil memainkan darah ranum di dalam gelasnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Berhenti meremehkannya! Terakhir kau bermain dengan waktu...lihat apa yang terjadi pada mata kananmu!"

Zico mengeras mendengarnya, merasa...Ibunya tengah meragukan kemampuannya. Kala itu ia hanya lengah...hingga Chanyeol menebas mata kanannya dengan mudahnya.

"Dia hanya beruntung! Percayalah Ibu...kali ini aku tak akan lengah. Kurasa Chanyeol terlalu bodoh dengan membawa manusia itu kemari"

"Victoria...apa yang dikatakan Putramu memang benar. Pangeran Chanyeol, hanya mengumpan mangsa...jika membawa manusia itu ke alam ini " Terdengar langkah seorang pria mulai mendekat, dan muncul di balik dinding puri. Pria itu meraih tangan Victoria, sedikit merunduk dan mengecup punggung tangan lentik itu. Sebelum akhirnya mengulas seringai di wajah berlesung pipit miliknya.

"Tch! Lama tak jumpa... Choi Siwon" Ucap Victoria sinis

"Ya...aku kembali untuk menjadi sekutumu" Kekeh Siwon, seraya meraih segelas darah segar...sesaat bersulang dengan Zico, sebelum akhirnya meneguk habis cairan beraroma karat itu.

"Bagus...pastikan Putraku yang akan menjadi satu-satunya Raja di alam ini"

.

.

 **~ChanBaek~**

Lima belas hari terlampaui, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun menjalani harinya di dalam puri megah milk seorang pria yang hingga detik ini tak Ia ketahui namanya bahkan jati diri pria itupun, Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

Yang Ia tau...Dia seorang 'Monster baik hati'

.

.

.

"T-tuan.."

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar gumaman lirih itu, membuatnya sedikit merunduk demi mendengar Baekhyun lebih jelas. Sesungguhnya dirinya bukanlah pribadi yang mampu menahan kesabarannya, namun berbeda jika itu dengan Baekhyun. Selama dan selambat apapun waktu bergulir di sekitarnya, Ia akan tetap antusias menunggunya.

Dan lihat...Baekhyun sepertinya mulai sedikit terbiasa dengannya, tak lagi menjerit saat Ia dekati atau bahkan menggigil ketakutan ketika melihat taringnya.

"B-benarkah kau seorang monster?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu, berkalipun dirinya meyakinkan diri bahwa pria di hadapannya kini adalah sosok yang menakutkan, dengan taring tajam dan kemampuan magis yang mengerikan. Namun sisi lain dari hatinya, sempat menyangkalnya.

Dan semua karna sikap lembut yang Ia lihat dari pria itu selama beberapa hari ini.

"Menurutmu?" balas Chanyeol tenang, mencoba memahami pemikiran manusia mungil yang kini sedikit berani menatap padanya. Itu bukanlah pertanyaan asing untuknya, dalam setiap kesempatan pun Ia kerap mendengar Baekhyun bertanya hal yang sama. Dan jawabannya tentu kembali pada pemikiran Baekhhyun sendiri.

Ya...Ia memang akan membiarkan namja mungil itu, mengetahuinya seorang diri.

"..." Seolah tersedak keraguannya, Baekhyun diam dan hanya memandang wajah chanyeol sekilas. Entahlah...Ia merasa tak mampu menatap kedua mata tajam itu.

"Pe-penampilanmu sa-ngat tak biasa... d-dan kau terbang...menghilang...la-lalu kau—

"Seperti monster hn?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tersemat rasa bersalah kala sosok itu menyebut dirinya sendiri seperti makhluk menakutkan yang kerap dipanggilnya. tapi dirinya benar bukan?

"..."

Keduanya kembali diam, hanya terdengar keratan pisau kecil menyayat kulit buah di tangan Chanyeol, dan namja mungil di hadapannya hanya mengerjap mengamatinya. seolah takjub melihat, kedua tangan panjang itu begitu lihai memainkan pisaunya.

"Tanganmu sangat pucat" Gumam Baekhyun masih antusias mengamati gerakan tangan Chanyeol, bahkan jemari mungilnya reflek terulur ingin menyentuh pahatan indah itu.

Namun Baekhyun lekas tersadar lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

Chanyeol yang menyadarinya hanya mengulas senyum tipis, beralih menyimpan buah peach dan pisau itu di atas nakas demi menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin menyentuhnya?"

Baekhyun mengerjap gugup, tapi tetap memaksa diri mengulurkan jemarinya dan menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol.

Keningnya bertaut kala merasakan suhu yang berbeda dari lapisan kulit itu."D-dingin, tanganmu sangat dingin" Ucap Baekhyun heran, masih dengan meraba-raba telapak tangan Chanyeol. "Apa kau kedinginan?" Sahut Baekhyun lagi, terdengar polos. Kali ini memberanikan diri menggenggam telapak tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menggosok dan meniupnya pelan, berharap bisa sedikit menghangatkannya

Chanyeol terhenyak... Apa ini?

Apa Dirinya tengah bermimpi? jikapun itu benar mimpi...Ia benar-benar tak ingin terbangun dan menyentak semuanya. Baekhyun yang bersikap seperti ini, benar-benar terlalu indah untuknya.

"Otteyo? Apa kau sudah merasa hangat?"

Chanyeol lekas tersadar mendengarnya. Namun cukup enggan memalingkan tatapannya dari paras baby face di hadapannya. "Ya...sangat hangat"

.

.

.

Beberapa Saat kemudian

"Whoaa..." Takjub Baekhyun dengan bibir membulat lucu, begitu melihat potongan buah segar tersaji di hadapannya. Ia tak pernah menduga, pria itu melakukan semua ini untuknya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan? Makanlah" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelus pelan kepala namja mungil yang kini mulai berani menggelayut menja di atas pahanya.

"Uhm! Mashitta!" Pekik Baekhyun, seraya mengambil potongan strawberry dan melahapnya riang.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ini sangat manis. Bahkan terlampau manis. Ia berniat ingin mengangkat tubuh mungil yang masih tengkurap di atas pahanya itu untuk duduk. Tapi Baekhyun menolak, dan lebih memilh memutar tubuh telentang...menjadikan paha pria itu sebagai bantalnya.

"Kau akan tersedak jika cara makanmu—

"Hmm... ani!" sergah Baekhyun masih dengan melahap potongan buah miliknya.

Pangeran sulung itu tak akan melarangnya, biarlah Baekhyun melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya selama anak itu antusias dan tersenyum cerah seperti ini. dan melupakan keinginannya untuk mati.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin mengetahui namaku?" Tawar Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala namja mungil itu.

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Tuan Monster" Jawab Baekhyun santai,

.

.

.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu makan" Celoteh Baekhyun, sambil melirik ke atas. "Apa yang kau makan?" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi, begitu dirasa pria itu terlalu lama menjawab.

Membuat Chanyeol menyimpul senyum yang tersamar dalam sikap diamnya, benar-benar tak pernah menduga Baekhyun akan banyak bicara bahkan semakin dekat dengannya.

"Sama sepertimu, aku pun makan untuk tetap hidup"

Baekhyun mengerjap "Benarkah? lalu makanan seperti apa yang kau makan?"

"Sesuatu yang tak ingin kau ketahui" Bisiknya pelan, seraya menyentuh pipi tirus itu dengan telunjuknya. Baekhyun mendadak gugup, bangkit terduduk lalu melahap potongan demi potongan buah itu dengan cepat. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa takutnya.

Pangeran sulung itu terkekeh pelan melihatnya, dan menahan tangan kurus itu untuk berhenti mengambil potongan buah yang lain, sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar tersedak karenannya.

"Tenanglah...aku tak mungkin memangsamu"

Masih dengan mulut terisi penuh dengan makanan, namja mungil itu mengerjap dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. seakan tengah menuntut jawab, pria itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, karna bagaimanapun kata 'monster 'masih melekat erat dalam benak Baekhyun tiap saat melihat pria itu.

"Hn..."

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menelan lumatannya, meski nyaris tersedak. "Jjeongmalyo?" Namja mungil itu kembali mengambil potongan buah, membuat pria di hadappannya mengangkat sebelah alis heran.

"M-makan ini, lalu aku akan mempercayainya" Ucapnya kemudian, sembari menyodorkan potongan buah itu di depan bibir Chanyeol. Tak peduli pria itu, terbelalak lebar dibuatnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak kerjapan mata polos itu, Ia mencintai tatapan itu...bahkan kelewat mencintainya.

Pangeran Vampire itu menatap Baekhyun sesaat sebelum akhirnya menerima suapan namja mungilnya dan—

"Urgh!"

Chanyeol tersedak, dengan raut masam menahan mual.

"W-waeyo?gwaenchanna?" Panik Baekhyun seraya memegangi lengan kokoh pria itu.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia menelan nafas menahan sedak yang kian menjadi, satu detik...dua detik...tiga detik berlalu...hingga empat detik—

 **BRAKK**

Chanyeol tak tahan, dan merangsak keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai menggigiti kukunya merasa bersalah. "T-tuan gwaenchanaaa?" Teriaknya dari dalam jendela, Baekhyun ingin mengejarnya. tapi apa daya...tak ada akses untuk keluar. dan hanya menghela nafas...menunggu pria itu kembali dengan selamat. pikirnya

.

.

.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Gwaenchannayo?" Baekhyun menghambur cepat, begitu melihat Pangeran sulung itu telah kembali, Ia begitu panik memandangi Chanyeol. Takut kalau—kalau dirinya baru saja meracuni pria tinggi itu.

"M-mianhae" Gumamnya lirih, seharusnya Ia tak perlu bersikap berlebih dan selancang itu, tapi bagaimana lagi...pria itu membuatnya nyaman dan Ia hanya ingin berccanda, itu saja.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan menyentuh dagu lancip Baekhyun, menatap bocah yang memiliki ego yang kerap pasang surut. Kadang kala menciut takut , kadang begitu rusuh dengan kenakalannya. kekanakan memang, tapi Ia terlanjur mencintai setiap pribadi itu.

"Tak masalah...cukup menyenangkan bercanda denganmu" Ujarnya seraya merunduk, mendekati wajah baby face itu. "Jadi...apa kau sudah percaya padaku?" Lanjutnya kemudian, membuat namja mungil itu berdeham kikuk dan menggeser cepat tubuhnya.

"B-Baiklah" sahut Baekhyun, sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol gugup. Ia beralih memalingkan wajah ke teralis jendela, ada sesuatu yang menyita perhatiannya kini. rumput ilalang panjang...tampak melambai dengan kuncup putih di ujungnya

"Bisakah aku keluar?" Gumam Baekhyun

"Aku berjanji tak akan membuat ulah" lanjutnya lagi seraya menatap sosok tinggi itu penuh harap, oh ayolah...terkurung di dalam ruangan ini tentu membuatnya jenuh, terlebih berminggu-minggu lamanya. Namun tatapan redup itu membuatnya menghela nafas dengan bibir terpout kesal, ia tau jaawaban macam apa yang akan di dengarnya setelah ini.

"Untuk saat ini,aku tak bisa membawamu keluar. Siapapun—

"Bisa mengincar dan mengancam di luar sana. Dan hanya tempat ini yang paling aman" Sergah Baekhyun menirukan cara bicara Chanyeol, lalu mendengus sebal.

Bukan karna membaca pikiran tapi karna memang Baekhyun terbiasa mendengar jawaban yang sama tiap kali dirinya merengek ingin keluar. Tentu saja Baekhyun hafal di luar kepala.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, ah menggemaskan sekali. Jika saja Ia bisa memeluk tubuh mungil itu saat ini juga, mungkin tawanya tak akan cukup sampai disini.

"Aku menyesal tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu kali ini" Sesal Chanyeol sambil merunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan makhluk mungil di hadapannya itu.

"Adakah hal lain yang kau inginkan selain keluar dari puri ini?" Bujuk Chanyeol, mencoba peruntungan barang kali...bisa melihat senyum merekah di bibir manis itu.

Sejenak, Baekhyun terlihat memutar bola matanya. seakan menimang sesuatu yang tak pasti...rasanya tak ada yang diinginkan selalin menyentak bosan dalam dirinya. sebenarnya memang ada yang diinginkannya kali ini, tapi mustahil pria itu mewujudkannya.

Kedua orang tuanya...

baekhyun sangat merindukannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, kedua caramel eyes itu mengerjap penuh binar begitu mengingat sesuatu.

'Mawar putih'

satu-satunya bunga yang teramat dicintai oleh Ibunya, bahkan dengan hanya melihatnya saja mampu mengobati perasaan rindu Baekhyun, akan sosok Ibunya.

"Aku ingin melihat mawar putih, bisakah kau membawanya kemari Tuan?"

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat, kedua tangannya tampak terkepal menahan hasrat ingin mendekap tubuh mungil itu. "Ya...Dengan senang hati Baekhyun~ah" Ujarnya, sebelum akhirnya melesat...menyentak teleportasi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersenandung lirih, sambil sesekali memainkan air dalam kolam kecil di dalam kamar megah itu. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu pria yang kerap dipanggilnya Tuan monster itu, ia tak berteman selain dengan Pria itu.

.

.

"Tampaknya, kau memang hidup bahagia di alam ini huh?"

Baekhyun terlonjak hebat, menoleh kasar ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu mendengar suara asing. Itu bukanlah suara milik Chanyeol.

"Aku di sini" Gumam Sosok itu, seraya menyeringai lebar.

Baekhyun terperanjat kala menengadah ke atas dan melihat seorang berpawakan tinggi kekar, tampak melayang di atas langit-langit kamar itu, menyeringai lebar dengan kedua mata berpendar merah terang.

"S-siapa kau?!" Baekhyun reflek beringsut-ingsut menyudutkan diri di sudut ruangan, menyulut tawa renyah pemuda tinggi yang kini telah berpijak di lantai dan mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa aku? pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang kau tujukan untuk vampire sepertiku?! "

"V-vampire"Gagap Baekhyun seraya meremas erat kepala ranjang di sisinya.

"Chanyeol menjagamu dengan sangat baik rupanya. Tak pernah meninggalkanmu barang sedikitpun...dan memanjakanmu dengan semua hal bodoh ini!" Pemuda itu –Sehun—melirik tak suka pada makanan manusia di seberangnya. Lalu menghempas nya kasar, membuat namja mungil itu reflek menuntup kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku telah menduganya, manusia sepertimu hanya akan membuatnya lemah!" Gertak Sehun keras, tak peduli manusia mungil itu makin menciut dan menggigil ketakutan.

"Pangeran Sulung itu memang memilihmu, tapi ketahuilah...kami hanya memanfaatkanmu di sini"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun menatap nanar pemuda asing itu, ingin menyentak namun tubuhnya seakan terpasung oleh tatapan berkilat tajam itu, seolah memang tersirat rapalan mantera di dalamnya.

"Manusia lemah sepertimu tak ubahnya seperti inang, kau akan terbuang dan lenyap setelah tujuan itu tercapai" kekeh Sehun, semakin puas melihat air mata ketakutan itu melebur bersama rasa kecewanya.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun ingin berontak, namun percuma...tubuhnya tetap mematung tanpa gerak. Memaksa dirinya mendengar kalimat demi kalimat pria itu.

Baekhyun tak ingin percaya, tapi semua terdengar nyata dan membuat air matanya kian merembas di sudut pelupuknya.

"Kau hanyalah inang...Byun Baekhyun" Pungkas Sehun seraya menyungging seringai tajam, sebelum akhirnya lenyap menyisakan isakkan lemah, namja mungil yang kini telah lepas dari belenggu mantra itu.

Baekhyun beringsut payah...meraba-raba dan berpegang erat pada tepian ranjang, kedua mata pias itu tak pernah berhenti menatap nyalang ke sekitar.

inang?

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat...Meski tak sepenuhnya tau apa maksud dengan ungkapan inang itu, tapi Baekhyun sadar dirinya tengah terancam.

Betapa bodoh dirinya kali ini, jika apa yang diucapkan pria asing itu benar adanya. tapi semua semakin nyata, begitu melihat dirinya. tertawan di ruangan megah ini tanpa bisa meloloskan diri, mungkin benar...Dirinya hanya inang untuk seorang monster.

Dalam keputus asaan itu, Ia bertemu dengannya...sosok yang perlahan mendekatinya dengan semua sikap penuh kasih itu, bahkan hingga membuatnya percaya dan bergantung padanya.

Tapi semua seolah terhempas begitu saja, hidupnya tetaplah menyedihkan.

Seharusnya Ia tau...di dunia ini, tak ada satupun yang menginginkannya. dan seharusnya ia tau...tak ada satupun yang sudi berbaik hati pada manusia menyedihkan sepertinya.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai mendekati meja nakas, terjerat pada semua pemikiran sesaknya. Hingga tanpa tersadar, namja mungil itu mulai mengambil sebilah pisau yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ia tersenyum miris, mengenang...Ia sempat diperlakukan manis di ruangan ini, tapi...

untuk apa berlama-lama terlarut dalam kebahagiaan kecil itu, jika pada akhirnya semua akan membuatnya tercekik dengan penderitaan itu, dan mati secara perlahan.

Akan lebih baik jika ia mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga bukan?

.

.

TAP

Senyum menawannya kembali terulas sempurna, kala memandang sebuket mawar putih segar di tangannya. rasa percaya dirinya semakin memuncak, kala membayangkan...Baekhyun tentu akan tersenyum riang saat melihat semua bunga mawar itu.

"Baekhyun—

Namun dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar gila, begitu melihat Baekhyun menghunuskan sebuah pisau tepat di perutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Chanyeol melesat mendekat secepat yang ia bisa.

namun rasanya kesempatan tak berpihak padanya

Baekhyun tetap menatap kosong, tak ingin menaruh hirau pada namja yang makin panik mendekatinya. "Buang pisau itu! B-Baekhyun dengar—

Baekhyun melirik sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menikam dirinya sendiri dengan pisau itu. **'JLEB'**

"Ughh~ "

"Shit! Mengapa kau tak mendengarku!" Seru Chanyeol kala menangkap tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ngh~ hks" Baekhyun tesengal, masih memegang erat pisau yang menghujam perutnya. Sesekali Ia menengadah... Baekhyun benar-benar berharap kesadarannya lenyap detik itu pula. Namun yang terlihat, ia tetap tersadar dan tersiksa dengan denyut perih yang hebat itu.

.

.

Aroma karat kian menguar, mengacaukan nafasnya yang mulai berhembus berat. Chanyeol menggeram...menahan perubahan yang mungkin saja terjadi pada tubuhnya akibat aroma ranum itu. Tapi rasanya Ia tak mampu menahan diri lebih dari ini. Bahkan samar-samar, dua taring itu semakin memanjang di sela-sela bibirnya.

Ia menatap namja mungil yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri itu, mengendus bringas wajah pasi itu sebelum akhirnya menghempas tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang. hingga membuat ratusan petal mawar putih itu berserakan di bawah tubuh keduanya.

Namja mungil itu semakin lunglai...namun cukup sadar, seseorang tengah mencumbunya di tengah rasa sakit itu.

"Uhnn~" Lenguhnya terpejam erat, begitu Chanyeol menjilat brutal garis lehernya. Melepas satu-persatu kemeja putih penuh dengan rembasan darah itu, dan berhenti begitu sebuah pisau menahan gerakannya. Semua tergerak karna instingnya, sekuat apapun Ia menahan diri. Tapi ia tetap seorang vampire yang haus akan darah.

Chanyeol mendesis, aroma darah itu semakin kuat merasuk indranya. membuatnya menyeringai nikmat, tak peduli Baekhyun semakin merintih lemah akibat pisau yang masih menikam perutnya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun terlonjak lemah, begitu lidah Chanyeol menjilati luka itu. bibirnya bergetar hebat...Ia tak mampu menahan rasa sakit itu lebih lama lagi, tatapannya semakin mengabur. Perlahan menutup sayu...hingga—

 **SRAT**

"AAARGHH!" Jeritannya melengking begitu saja, dengan tubuh melengkung hebat begitu Chanyeol mencabut cepat pisau itu dari perutnya. Membuat darah kental menciprat di setiap petal mawar putih itu.

Baekhyun merintih, namun seseorang yang masih mencumbu perutnya itu seakan tak peduli. Bahkan kini beralih merengkuh punggungnya, menariknya ke atas...hingga tubuh mungil itu kembali melengkung dengan kepala menengadah di bawah.

Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk menyadari semuanya, hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia mengejang hebat...begitu Pangeran sulung itu...menghisap kuat perutnya. Menyesap darah yang mulai merembas deras dari luka tusukkan itu.

"A-AHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sssshh..." Chanyeol mendesis, mencecap penuh nikmat setiap tetes darah yang mengalir dalam mulutnya. Ia menyeringai...siap menghisap darah manis itu lebih banyak lagi, namun dadanya tercekat sebelum akhirnya seringaian itu pupus. kala melihat Baekhyun terkulai di bawahnya.

"B—baekhyun" gagapnya, dua taring yang semula mencuat itu pun perlahan lenyap.

.

.

Ia merengkuh kalut tubuh mungil itu, meraih tangan dinginnya...dan kembali mendekapnya erat begitu merasakan nadi yang masih berdenyut halus.

"Maafkan aku" Bisiknya penuh sesal, sungguh...Ia benar-benar tak berharap semua ini akan terjadi. Hampir dirinya mengubah manusia kecil itu, menjadi salah satu dari dirinya.

Tidak! Chanyeol tak akan melakukannya! Selama Baekhyun tak menginginkannya.

Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuknya, tak seharusnya ia lepas kendali seperti itu.

Masih dalam rasa paniknya, pemuda tampan itu beralih membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun. menyentuh lukai perutnya, hingga perlahan terlihat bias samar mulai mengalir...dan menyusup masuk. ..membuat jaringan baru hingga luka itu benar-benar pulih tanpa bekas.

.

.

Tatapannya kian meredup, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol menekan dagu Baekhyun, membuat bibir pucat itu sedikit terbuka.

Ia merunduk perlahan, menyatukan bibir keduanya...dan membagi sedikit energinya untuk Baekhyun.

"Mmh~..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter**

"Tsk! Kau melewatkan kesempatanmu mengubahnya menjadi bagian dari kita! apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu! Atau—

Sehun menyeringai sinis. "Haruskah aku yang mengubahnya?!"

Pangeran sulung itu meradang, dan nyaris menerjang Sehun. "Berani kau menyentuhnya, ku bunuh kau!"

.

.

.

"Aku?" Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dengan mata membulat lebar. Tak percaya akan bualan namja yang memiliki tubuh sama kurus dengannya itu.

"Uhum.."

"Pendamping?!"

"Cepat atau lambat, kau memang akan menjadi pendampingya"

"MWOORAGO?!"

.

.

.

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya menjadi seorag Penguasa" Ujar Vampire mungil itu sembari memainkan surai ikalnya. Tak peduli, Baekhyun makin menghentak kesal akan sikapnya.

.

.

.

Hoho Annyeong chingu sayang

Chap Empat Hadiiiiirrr...

NC nya nanti dulu yaaa hehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, review ne...bakalan (Fast update) :)

Dan Untuk;

 **lily kurniati 77 , LyWoo, Dya Kim, Incandescence7, restikadena90, babybaekhyunee7, leeminoznurhayati, SHINeexo , istiqomahpark01, Hyo luv ChanBaek , Byunsilb, metroxylon , daebaektaeluv ,vkeyzia23 , Dian Rizky226, Ayu672, Park RinHyun-Uchiha , Ikakaaaaaaaa, Whitetan , mintseujeyii27 , Chanyeoltidakmesum , FlashMrB , dwi yuliantipcy, Siti409 , ByunJaehyunee, sintalovedei ,** dan All **Guest**

Gomawoooooo sudah review,

Saraaaanghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :) Hayoo temukan**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary/ Cupid'KMS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Tatapannya kian meredup, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol menekan dagu Baekhyun, membuat bibir pucat itu sedikit terbuka.

Ia merunduk perlahan, menyatukan bibir keduanya...dan membagi sedikit energinya untuk Baekhyun.

"Mmh~..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **(Chapter 5)**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang di atas pucuk pinus itu beranjak, memaksa ranting tempatnya berpijak mulai berderak serak

"Bodoh" Desisnya.

Namja tinggi itu kembali menatap remeh pada dua sosok di dalam puri. Sedari tadi Ia memang terjaga, mengamati bahkan mengawasi gerak-gerik seseorang. Merasa yakin, bahwa semua akan berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Namun, persis seperti busur yang meleset.

Sikap lunak Pangeran Sulung itu, mengacaukan semuanya. Terlalu bodoh memuja perasaan terdalamnya untuk manusia itu, hingga lupa tujuan awalnya. Seharusnya,Chanyeol bisa mengubah manusia itu menjadi salah satu darinya tanpa harus mengulur waktu,

Dirinya telah mengatur semua situasi yang ada, membodohi manusia itu dan memberi umpan pada Chanyeol. Ah! tapi semuanya hanya berbuah nyaris...

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya melewatkan kesempatannya.

Ia memutuskan melenyapkan diri, merasa muak dengan perlakuan lembut Chanyeol kepada inangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Tiga Jam berlalu,**

Nafas yang semula terdengar tenang itu,kini berangsur gelisah. Ia tau, tak lama lagi kedua kelopak mata indah itu akan terbuka.

"Ugh~

Dan benar saja...

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit, meredam pening yang tiba-tiba menjalar. Hingga aroma pinus yang kuat mulai membujuknya untuk membuka mata.

"Maaf"

Baekhyun berjengit, kala membuka mata dan seorang pria telah duduk di sisi ranjangnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam namun terlihat redup itu.

Kali ini, tak ada teriakan atau bahkan jeritan histeris yang kerap terdengar saat Baekhyun membuka mata. Karna memang, Ia mulai terbiasa dengan Pria vampire itu, hidup di sarangnya lebih dari dua pekan lamanya tentu membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menerima sosok stoic itu,

Namun satu hal yang terlihat dari paras cantik itu, depresi yang hebat...tak mampu Baekhyun sembunyikan dari rautnya.

"Apa kau—

"Alamku!" Bakhyun mendadak panik, Ia beralih bangkit dan meremas erat pakaian depan Chanyeol.

"Kembalikan aku ke alamku! Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?! Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati saja!" Tekannya lagi dengan mata terbelalak nanar, oh sungguh! setiap kalimat yang didengarnya dari sosok asing itu masih begitu lekat dibenaknya. Inang yang dimaksud, tentu bukanlah suatu yang baik untuk manusia lemah sepertinya. Baekhyun pun mulai menduga, hal mengerikan dan di luar akal sehatnya akan menghantuinya kelak.

Vampire itu terkesiap, mulai menerka ada yang berbeda bahkan mungkin salah dari sosok mungil di hadapannya.

Tapi sorot mata itu, menunjukkan...Baekhyun tengah menyimpan rasa takut yang lain.

Ataukah...Baekhyun melihat dirinya nyaris menghisap habis darahnya?

Mustahil!

Baekhyun tengah tak sadarkan diri kala itu. Bocah itu tak menyadari kehadirannya pula.

"Baekhyun—

"Andwaeyo! aku tidak ingin di sini! kembalikan aku...kumohon!"

"Baekhyun dengar—

"K-kau hanya m-memanfaatkanku! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak ingin tempat ini"

Chanyeol mengeras, semakin merasa sesuatu benar-benar berjalan salah begitu Baekhyun meracau demikian.

"Kau hanya berpura-pura! Hentikan!...Hentikan Tuan! Aku—

"BAEKHYUN!"

Namja mungil itu terlonjak hebat, menciut dan meremas kuat ujung kemejanya kala melihat kilat amarah dari kedua amber itu.

Pandangannya mengabur.

Terhalang bulir bening yang kian penuh di sudut pelupuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku pergi?!" Sentak Chanyeol seraya memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu di kepala ranjang.

Lebih dari rasa takutnya, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terancam melihat mata amber itu semakin menghunus tajam. Membuatnya tercekat, hingga tak mampu mengucap sepatah katapun.

"Seseorang bicara denganmu?!" Chanyeol semakin kalap melihat sikap diam itu. "SIAPA?!"

"Ugh~"

Baekhyun reflek, menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Bulir bening yang sedari tadi tertahan, kini lolos cepat dari pelupuknya. Membuat Chanyeol luruh melihatnya, sadar..

Tak seharusnya Ia membiarkan amarah itu menguasainya dan berakhir dengan membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa ciut padanya, bahkan lebih fatal lagi.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, Chanyeol tau...seseorang tengah mengusiknya.

Vampire itu beralih, menyentuh pipi Baekhyun tak peduli namja mungil itu menggeleng ingin menghindar. Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh menangkup pipi tirus itu, hingga membuat Baekhyun menatap padanya.

' **Chup'**

Baekhyun kembali terlonjak, dan terlihat shock begitu pria itu mengecup pelan bibir basahnya.

"Lupakan keinginan untuk kembali ke alammu, karna selamanya—

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun."Kau akan hidup di sini" pungkasnya.

Sebelum akhirnya, melenyapkan diri meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan nanar itu.

,

,

Hening...

Hingga tatapan kosong itu berubah menjadi teriakan memekakkan dalam puri itu.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Baekhyun terus berteriak, menghempas apapun di sisinya. Tak pernah sekalipun Ia merasa seputus asa ini, hidup tanpa tujuan dan terjebak dalam keputusan yang sama sekali tak pernah dibuatnya.

Baginya, Ia memang hidup...tapi mati.

Ucapan sosok bertaring itu, semakin melugaskan...hidup selamanya di sini memang berarti. cepat atau lambat, dirinya akan dimanfaatkan sebagai inang.

ya...itu yang diyakini Baekhyun saat kali ini.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Kedua matanya makin membulat, bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri...kala dirinya berhasil menyelinap ke balik dinding puri. Sepertinya memang, Pangeran sulung tak mengawasi purinya.

Sangat bagus!

dengan begitu, Ia bisa leluasa berkeliaran di tempat itu bukan?

Ah! tapi sebenarnya, Ia bernyali mengendap seperti ini karna satu alasan.

"Tck, yang benar saja Chanyeol Hyung mengurungnya seperti itu" Gumam sosok itu –Kai- , merasa heran dengan sulur mawar berduri yang mengepung puri megah di hadapannya.

"Manusia itu mana mungkin betah di dalamnya"

"Manusia?"

Kai terlonjak mndengar suara asing itu, Ia menoleh ke samping dan berdecak keras begitu melihat sesosok vampire mungil, meniru dirinya. Mengintip puri Chanyeol dari balik dinding bersemak lebat itu.

"Yya! kau mengejutkanku bodoh!"

Sosok mungil itu berdengus. "Yang benar saja vampire terkejut" ucapnya seraya mengais surai merah muda miliknya. sesaat kemudian Ia kembali melirik kai, tertarik pada topik pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang manusia, jadi...Dia benar-benar membawa manusia itu kemari?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" Ujar Kai yakin.

"Kuakui, manusia itu sangat manis" Lanjutnya sembari mengingat wajah Baekhyun.

"Hm"

"Cantik"

"Hmmmm"

"Dia memiliki aroma darah yang lezat! sangat harum!"

"Hmmmmmmmmm" Vampire mungil itu, mulai membayangkan sesosok gadis manis, berleher jenjang. Dengan darah segar yang mengalir di dalamnya. Dan tanpa peringatan, Ia bangkit berdiri...lalu melesat cepat ingin masuk ke dalam puri. Tak ayal, Kai dibuat kelabakan melihatnya. Ah sial! akan benar-benar celaka jika Pangeran sulung mengetahui gerak-gerik kedua sepupunya.

"YACK! Luhan!" Tak ada pilihan lain, selain turut melesat mengejarnya. Sebelum vampire mungil itu berbuat sesuatu yang fatal.

.

.

.

"Di mana kamarnya? Hmm aku mulai mencium aromanya" Gumam Luhan begitu menapaki, balkon puri itu.

Cat eyesnya makin mengerjap antusias, tak sabar ingin melihat penampakan manusia milik Chanyeol. Barang kali hari ini Ia beruntung, bisa mencicipi sedikit darah manusia terpilih itu.

"Keras kepala!"

Namun seseorang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, dan berbisik jengkel.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Sentak Luhan.

"Kau yang mencuri start ku!"

"Tck! Aku hanya ingin melihat manusia itu!"

"Aku tau niat busukmu!" Decih Kai

"Tch! Kau juga menyimpan niat yang sama Tuan Kai!"

 **PRANKK...**

Keduanya terdiam, dan mengerjap cepat begitu mendengar suara gaduh dari balik dindingnya.

"C-chanyeol?" gagap Luhan.

"Ku rasa bukan, aku tak mencium aromanya" Kai mulai melesat menembus dinding, tepat pada kamar dimana Baekhyun berada. Diikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

' **PRANK' PRANK**

satu persatu benda keramik itu terhempas, semakin lama...semakin kacau semua remukkan tajam di lantai berlapis berlian dan emas itu.

Seremuk batin sosok kurus yang kini tak pernah berhenti, melempar dan membanting apapun di sekitarnya.

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!" Baekhyun kembali menjerit, bertekad menghancurkan apapun milik makhluk bertaring itu. Hingga keinginannya benar-benar di dengar.

"Guci mahal yang malang"

Namun jeritannya tersedak begitu saja, saat sosok semungil dirinya tiba-tiba muncul dan memunguti satu persatu pecahan keramik itu.

Sontak, Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Seolah reflek menghindari sosok tak di kenal itu. Siapa lagi sekarang?

Mungkinkah vampire yang sama yang ingin mencelakainya?

"Ahh~ Jangan takut melihatku" Luhan tersenyum, melangkah cepat mendekati Baekhyun lalu menangkap jemari lentiknya. Membuat manusia itu terkejut bukan kepalang, bahkan nyaris berteriak jika saja kerjapan mata polos Luhan tak menyihirnya untuk tenang.

"Nnn—

"Sssh..." Desis Luhan, mengunci bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan takut melihatku— Luhan menghentikan ucapannya, untuk menarik tangan Baekhyun lebih dekat, lalu mengecup punggung tangan lentik itu. "Nona..." Ucapnya kemudian.

Membuat Baekhyun mengerjap, diantara perasaan takut dan bingung itu.

Lama...Ia bertahan dalam posisi itu. Dari punggung tangannya saja, Luhan bisa mencium...betapa ranum darah yang menguar dari desiran nadi itu. Bagaimana nikmatnya, jika darah itu menetes di lidahnya. Ia bisa membayangkan semua itu.

Namun, fantasi itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Matanya memang menatap lurus ke depan, tapi kerjapannya tak bisa menipu. Vampire itu tengah menyadari satu hal ganjal.

"Umm...Maaf, tapi izinkan aku memegangnya" sempat mengucap permisi, sebelum akhirnya tangan mungil itu terulur dan memegang dada kiri Baekhyun. Memastikan rasa was-wasnya.

"HAH!" Baekhyun reflek terlonjak kebelakang seraya menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya. Dan mendelik kesal pada sosok manis itu.

Sementara Luhan, masih menatap kosong dengan sebelah tangan terangkat. seolah tengah melakukan gerakan meremas. "Ra—ta?" lirihnya.

"KAAAIII!" Jeritnya melengking.

Membuat namja yang sedari tadi mengawasinya di langit-langit atap itu tampak terbahak. Lalu beranjak turun.

"Namja! Dada Rata! Dia Namjaa! Bukan Yeojja?!"

Kai mengangguk, sembari menahan senyum gelinya. Ah..sejujurnya Ia tau, sepupunya yang maniak darah perawan itu terlanjur terkecoh dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Oh Shiiiittt!" Luhan mengacak surai pinknya seraya menghentak kaki kesal.

tapi setelahnya, Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Baekhyun. "Mengapa Chanyeol Hyung harus memilihnya?! Aku tak suka darah namja!" Sungutnya, mengadu rasa tak puasnya pada namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"Tck.." Sementara kai hanya berdecak, dan memilih memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Mengawasi jika Pangeran Sulung tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau lihat wajahku! Aku tak ingin kulitku menjadi kering! Aku butuh asupan darah perawan KAI!" Lagi...vampire mungil itu kembali menggerutu kesal. Mereka identik dengan keindahan, tentu rupa adalah segalanya untuk Luhan.

Tanpa tau, manusia kecil di seberang mereka tampak gemetar menghindar bahkan kini begitu kalut mencari celah ingin keluar dari tempat itu.

"Tch! dibandingkan dengan darah yeojja, darahnya jauh lebih berharga...kurasa" celetuk Kai.

Luhan mengerjap, menimang sisi lain dari ucapan Kai. Memang ada benarnya, Pangeran Sulung tentu tak sembarang memilih pendamping bukan?

Pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik dari manusia bernama Baekhyun itu, lebih lagi...Ia bisa mencium aroma memabukkan dari sosok yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Luhan mulai menyeringai, berjalan mengendap seraya memasang gerakan ingin menerkam dari jemari mungilnya. Sesekali Ia terkikik ketika melihat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan melihatnya, bahkan anak itu hampir menangis.

Sangat menyenangkan sekali,membuatnya terbujuk ingin menggoda manusia manis itu lagi dan lagi.

"P-pergi!" Sentak Baekhyun seraya memegang leher dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Makhluk asing! Monster!" Lanjutnya sambil melempar apapun ke arah Luhan.

"Aku vampire! Bukan makhluk asing! dan—apa maksudmu Monster? Heii...kami lebih rupawan dibandingkan mereka!" Protes Luhan tak terima.

Baekhyun menegeuk ludah payah, tak ada sekat lagi untuk menghindar. sementara ...vampire itu masih begitu antusias mendekatinya dengan tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Pergi! Vampire jelek!" Baekhyun berbohong.

Tapi sepertinya Ia salah, Baekhyun seharusnya tak mengucapkan kata itu, mengingat...penampilan adalah segalanya untuk Luhan. Dan kata 'Jelek'

tentu suatu yang terlarang untuk di dengar Luhan.

"APA?! YACK! BERANI KAU MENYEBUTKU—"

Luhan berhenti melengking emosi, dan beralih memandang Baekhyun tajam. "Harus dari bagian mana aku mulai mencicipi darahmu hmm?" Vampire itu menyeringai, Ia memang terlihat ceria, tapi tidak dimata Baekhyun. taring tajam yang mencuat di sela bibir mungilnya,benar-benar membuatnya bergidik. Tak sebanding dengan paras menggemaskan milik makhluk asing itu.

"Kai, kau ingin mengambil bagian yang mana?"

Kai yang semula masih mengawasi sekitar, kini mulai terpancing dengan candaan itu. Dan di sanalah ia melihat Baekhyun semakin panik , ketakutan, bahkan tubuh mungilnya merosot terduduk di sisi dinding. Oh sungguh! dibandingkan iba...Ia lebih merasa gemas melihat Baekhyun meringkuk seperti itu.

"Kakinya?" Tawar Luhan. Membuat Baekhyun, reflek memeluk cepat kedua kakinya.

"..."

"Tangannya? Ah! atau kepalanya saja?"

"..." kai tetap diam, antusias melihat Baekhyun bertingkah sepolos itu. Dan membiarkan sepupunya semakin menggoda rasa takut Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin lehernya" Desis Luhan, seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, berjalan gontai dan menggapai-gapai Baekhyun.

"Hentikan, kau membuatnya takut" Bujur Kai, merasa iba pada calon pendamping kakak sepupunya itu.

Luhan mencibir, tetap memaksa ingin menggoda Baekhyun. "Kupatahkan setiap potongan tubuhnya, meremas, mencabiknya dan—

"ANDWAE! AAAAAAHHHH!" Jerit Baekhyun, semakin kebingungan melindungi setiap bagian dari tubuhnya. Dibandingkan dengan Vampire, namja mungil berambut pink itu lebih terlihat seperti Zombie.

Hingga tiba-tiba,sosok tinggi yang dikenalnya muncul tepat di sisinya.

Baekhyun spontan merangkak mendekat,dan memeluk erat pria tinggi itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"T-Tuan! Mereka ingin memangsaku! M-mereka ingin menggigitku!" Baekhyun semakin kalut memeluk pria itu.

Bahkan kini beringsut-ingsut ke belakang, menggelayut di punggung lebar itu layaknya koala besar. Demi bersembunyi dan berlindung.

Kai meneguk ludah payah, Ia tau...dari tatapan tajam itu. Pangeran Sulung itu tengah murka. "H-hyung K-kami bisa jelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya—

"Kau yang mengatakan semua itu padanya?" Desis Chanyeol, dengan tatapan berkilat tajam. sementara manusia mungil di belakangnya masih memeluk erat lehernya.

Kai mengerjap tak mengerti,' mengatakan' apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol sebenarnya?

"K-kami hanya bercanda...dengannya" Jelas Kai berusaha memberi pengertian.

"B—benar, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bercanda!" Timpal Luhan dari balik punggung Kai.

"Benarkan... Baekhyun—ssi?" Sahut Luhan lagi, kali ini dengan melongokkan kepala, mengerjap dan tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun.

"ANIYO! Kau ingin mematahkan leherku! meremas dan mencabik-cabiknya!" Jerit Baekhyun tak terima. "Tuan! Dia ingin menerkamku! Jangan dengarkan anak itu!" Adu Baekhyun lagi, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan kesal. Seolah memang tak sadar...dirinya yang sebelumnya kecewa bahkan takut akan Chanyeol. Kini malah menggelayut erat di gendongan Vampire tampan itu.

Chanyeol terdiam,

apa ini?

Ia memang marah mengetahui seseorang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, tapi—

Semua sikap dan tingkah yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ini, benar-benar memicu desiran halus dalam dirinya. Dan Chanyeol tak memungkiri, bahwa dirinya cukup senang melihat manusia kecil itu berinteraksi cukup dekat padanya, bahkan Ia nyaris tak percaya...Baekhyun meminta perlindungan darinya.

"Yya! Aku hanya bercanda denganmu! Lagipula aku sama sekali tak bernafsu dengan darah namja!" Elak Luhan, masih kekeuh membela diri. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar ciut, jika Chanyeol sampai murka dan menghajarnya detik itu juga.

"Sssh! hentikan...kau hanya akan menyulut amarahnya" Bisik Kai, berusaha menenangkan sepupu cantiknya itu.

Luhan berontak, tetap tak ingin merasa kalah dengan pendatang baru itu.

"Geottjimal! (Bohong!) Aku melihat taringmu memanjang! aku tau kau sangat bernafsu denganku!"

Luhan mengeras mendengarnya, berdecak melihat Baekhyun mendadak menjadi banyak bicara dan menjengkelkan seperti ini.

"Muka dua! Yack! Kau ingin memanfaatkan situasi karna Chanyeol Hyung ada di sini huh?!"Seru Luhan seraya berjalan menghentak ingin menghajar kepalan manusia kecil itu, Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti begitu Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Berhenti di sana... Luhan!" Gertak Chanyeol pelan, namun terdengar mengerikan begitu tatapan kedua manik amber itu turut menghunusnya tajam.

"Aku tak pernah mengizinkanmu menyentuhnya! Menjauh darinya"

Luhan tertunduk, dengan tangan terkepal erat. pelan namun pasti...vampire kecil itu mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Ia tak akan pernah bisa mengelak ucapan Chanyeol, lebih lagi melawannya. Jika pangeran Sulung sudah menunjukkan sikap dinginnya seperti ini.

"Tck... Berlebihan sekali, menggertak Luhan...hanya untuk melindungi inang sepeti Dia"

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok yang lain muncul tepat di depan Luhan, dan menghadang tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

Tak ayal...Baekhyun terbelalak nanar melihatnya. Bahkan kini raut wajahnya berangsur pasi, seolah memang kembali teringat akan setiap ucapan pemuda tinggi itu. Baekhyun berontak, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"T-turunkan aku" Lirih Baekhyun

Membuat Pangeran sulung itu mengeras, melihat sikap ciut Baekhyun. sejak di awal Ia memang telah menduga...Sehun di balik semua ini.

"Rupanya memang kau, seorang yang meracuni pikirannya!"

Sehun menyeringai remeh, melirik pada manusia mungil yang masih meringkuk takut di balik punggung Chanyeol. "Tsk! Kau melewatkan kesempatanmu mengubahnya menjadi bagian dari kita! apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu! Atau—

Sehun menyeringai sinis. "Haruskah aku yang mengubahnya?!"

Pangeran sulung itu meradang, dan nyaris menerjang Sehun. "Berani kau menyentuhnya, ku bunuh kau!"

Sementara, Kai dan Luhan di belakangnya hanya salling melempar pandang. Tak mengerti dengan suasana tegang di antara kakak beradik itu. Tapi, sepertinya memang keduanya kini aman dari amukkan Chanyeol karna kedatangan Pangeran Bungsu itu.

"Terserah, jika kau ingin mencoba membunuhku. Kuperingatkan...Kau tak memiliki waktu lebih untuk merubahnya menjadi inangmu. Zico kapanpun bisa mengambilnya darimu dan merebut tahta itu. Dan saat itu terjadi, Kau akan menyesal...mengabaikan semua ucapanku" Desis Sehun, masih dengan menyeringai.

Tapi setelahnya, pemuda itu terkekeh pelan...lalu melenyapkan diri dalam sekejap. Diikuti dua vampire lain di belakangnya. Hingga...kini hanya menyisakan Baekhyun dan Pangeran Sulung di ruangan itu.

"Brengsek" Gumam Chanyeol lirih, namun masih dapat didengar oleh sosok mungil di belakangnya

.

.

.

seketika semuaya terasa begitu hening,

Hingga Baekhyun sadar...dirinya kini masih berada di atas punggung sosok yang hingga saat ini belum ia ketahui namanya.

"M-mianhae" Lirihnya, seraya bergerak kecil ingin turun.

Chanyeol, sedikit melirik...sebelum akhirnya mengizinkan tubuh mungil itu lepas dari rengkuhannya.

Sebuah senyuman tersimpul tipis di sudut bibirnya, kala mengingat racauan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu. Sempat ia merasakan kehangatan itu, saat...manusia mungilnya menjerit jengkel dan mengadu padanya. Tak ada paksaan...tak ada raut takut pula. Semua mengalir begitu lepas.

Tapi rupanya, itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Dadanya kembali sesak...melihat Baekhyun kembali tertunduk di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun..." Panggilnya seraya mengulurkan tangan ingin menyentuh paras manis itu.

Tapi Baekhyun menghindar dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajah,

Membuat vampire tampan itu tersenyum kecut. Tapi Ia tetap memaksa mendekat dan menangkup erat kedua pipi tirus itu, tak peduli Baekhyun berontak.

"L-lepaskan ak—

"Dengar.." Chanyeol merunduk, membuat namja mungil itu terkesiap melihat wajah pria itu berada cukup dekat dengannya.

"Apapun yang kau dengar di alam ini...jangan pernah menghiraukannya. Kecuali diriku...karena aku yang melindungimu di sini" Ucapnya pelan, tak yakin...manusia itu akan percaya padanya atau tidak. Sesunggunya Ia telah menyerah membuat Baekhyun percaya padanya, Pangeran sulung itu merasa, segala cara telah ia lakukan untuk mengusir rasa takut Baekhyun. Dari menahan diri hingga menjadi pribadi yang bukan seperti dirinya.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan, Baekhyun terlihat diam dan hanya menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam manik amber di hadapannya. Samar, Ia mulai bicara dalam batinnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tau, pria di hadapannya itu tak pernah sekalipun melukainya. Sebelum bertemu dengan Vampire itu dirinya selalu menerima perlakuan kasar dari pamannya hingga berbuah luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi hebatnya...keesokn harinya, Ia mendapati semua luka itu lenyap dalam satu malam saja. Bahkan, kerap kali Ia melihat setiap orang yang mengusiknya, tiba-tiba meraung kesakitan tanpa sebab...tak terkecuali pamannya.

Semua terus berulang, hingga sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menyadari setiap hal janggal yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Tapi semua terjawab sudah, begitu melihat sosok tinggi tegap di hadapannya kini. Baekhyun sepenuhnya meyakini, bahwa Dia yang melakukan semua itu.

" _Irreumi...mwoyeyo_?"(Siapa...namamu?). Gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol terhenyak...tak menduga Baekhyun akan bertanya demikan padanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa gugup...pria itu tak kunjung memberinya jawaban. Ia menghela nafas dalam dan kembali menatap wajah tegas itu.

" _I-irreumi mwo_ —

"Apa kau ingin mengenalku?" Sergah Chanyeol, seraya mengelus pipi yang masih ditangkupnya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dan sedikit menyimpul senyum tipis. Membuat Pangeran sulung itu tertegun...benar-benar tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya kini.

Apa dirinya sedang bermimpi, Baekhyun tersenyum padanya?

"Park Chanyeol..."

"Chanyeol?" Ulang Baekhyun seraya mengerjap.

Vampire itu tersenyum. "Hn...kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu"

"Channie?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Apapun, panggil diriku sesukamu" Ujarnya pelan, ah sungguh...betapa ingin ia meraup bibir merah itu, dan memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya. Tapi mustahil Ia lakukan, jika tak ingin merusak detik paling berharga ini.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

Seakan tak jemu, memberi jawaban untuk manusia mungil itu. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Tentu.."

"Uhm..kau tau, p-posisi kita sepertinya—mm, aku t-tidak terbiasa seperti ini" Gumam Baekhyun kacau, masih begitu tak biasa dengan cara Chanyeol menangkup pipinya bahkan menatapnya begitu lekat.

Chanyeol menangkap cepat maksud itu, Ia beralih melepas tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Seperti ini lebih baik" Ucap Baekhyun kikuk, lalu berlari kecil untuk duduk di sebuah sofa merah marun di sebrangnya. Berusaha menghindari Chanyeol

entahlah terjebak dalam satu ruangan dengan pria pendiam itu, membuatnya bingung untuk bersikap. kali ini dibandingkan dengan rasa takut, Ia jauh lebih merasa gugup.

.

.

"Jadi kau tak akan menjadikanku sebagai inang, bukan?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, berusaha memastikan jawaban untuk mengusir rasa takut itu.

Sejenak, Pangeran Sulung itu terlihat diam...memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sepenuhnya teduh. "Tidak..." Gumamnya kemudian.

"Jangan pernah mendengar omong kosong itu. Kau akan selalu aman bersamaku" Lanjutnya lagi, mencoba meyakinkan.

Dan tampaknya, senyuman riang di bibir tipis itu. Mengisyaratkan, Baekhyun cukup puas dengan jawabannya.

Ah! lebih dari apapun miliknya. Hanya senyuman makhluk kecil itu...yang membuatnya jatuh semakin terpana.

"Baiklah Tuan! Aku sepertinya akan mempercayaimu. Dari semua makhluk di tempat ini, hanya kau yang baik padaku" Tukas Baekhyun sembari mengangkat kedua kakinya di sofa, lalu meringkuk nyaman di sana. Sontak pangeran sulung itu, mengernyit heran melihatnya.

"Apa yang—

"Aku ingin tidur di sini. Kau bisa tidur di ranjangmu, mianhae...selama ini aku selalu tidur di tempat itu" Sergah baekhyun seraya menunjuk ranjang King Size milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas, ada apa dengan perubahan sikap namja yang kelewat cantik itu.

"Tak apa...kau bisa tidur di sana Baek—

"Anniyo! aku ingin tidur di sini. Mmhh.." Baekhyun mulai menguap kecil. "Jam berapa sekarang? aku tak tau waktu malam di tempat ini, aku sangat mengantuk" Ucapnya cepat, sebelum akhirnya menyusupkan kepala di antara lengan dan lututnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol hanya menyimpul senyum, melihat sikap yang kembali aktif itu. Lebih baik, dibandingkan melihat Baekhyun menggigil takut atau bahkan memaksa ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia beralih berjalan mendekat,

namun lagi-lagi Ia di buat terkesiap, begitu tiba-tiba saja...baekhyun menegkakkan kepala dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan sekalipun memindahkanku dari sofa ini, aku ingin tidur di sini" Ucapnya penuh perhitungan. Lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan meringkuk nyaman.

Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalah, Ia tak akan memaksa...

Melihat Baekhyun sedikit bersikap lepas dengannya, sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Pria tampan itu, beralih duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Mengamati sosok mungil yang telah jatuh tetidur di atas sofanya itu.

Hembusan nafas Baekhyun, terdengar begitu menenangkan untuknya. Hingga membuatnya memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Hari kemudian**

"Kau belum menyentuh makananmu?"

"Uhm...nanti saja" Sahut Baekhyun cepat, seraya menggelengkan kepala. Ia mendadak menggeser tubuh begitu sadar, pangeran sulung itu hendak mendekatinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang kesal?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. dan memilih memandang...pemnandangan berkabut di luar teralis jendela. "Aniyo.."

"Bosan?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah. Sejujurnya Ia sedang berdebar saat ini, tapi ia tak tau apa sebabnya. "T-tidak" Sahutnya cepat. Lalu beralih berlari kecil untuk duduk di sebuah sofa di seberangnya,

"Umm...bocah berambut pink itu, tak pernah kemari lagi?" Tanyanya kemudian, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mencoba selihai mungkin, menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, mengamati gerak-gerik manusia mungilnya. Ia beranjak ingin mendekati sofa, berniat turut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Namun...belum sempat dirinya mengambil langkah. Baekhyun telah lebih dulu bangkit berdiri...dan terlihat ingin berlari kembali.

"Ah, gerah! Mengapa di sini sangat panas eoh?" Ucap baekhyun seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Tentu sikap itu membuat Pangeran Sulung mengernyit heran melihatnya. Ia memang tak melihat raut takut dari Baekhyun, namun sikapnya yang mendadak aneh...membuatnya cemas kali ini.

"Panas?...Tak ada sinar mata hari di alam ini. Apa kau demam?" Chanyeol melangkah mendekat.

Detik itu pula, Baekhyun kembali berdiri terkesiap...bersiap untuk kembali lari. Entahlah...Ia merasa aneh dengan debaran bodoh dalam dadanya. Bahkan tak henti-hentinya, ia merutuk pada jantungnya sendiri.

"Ahhaha...aku merasa ingin bertemu dengan bocah berambut pink itu" Celetuk Baekhyun, semakin membuat tingkahnya kian aneh di mata Chanyeol.

"katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol menarik cepat pinggang Baekhyun, hingga membuat tubuh keduanya menempel erat.

 **DEG**

Baekhyun reflek meremas dada kirinya sendiri. Bahkan begitu kalut memukul-mukulnya...seolah ingin menghentikan debaran hebat di dalamnya.

"Dadamu? Katakan Baekhyun...di mana yang sakit?" Chanyeol berusaha menyentuh dada Baekhyun, namun detik itu pula...Baekhyun mendadak berseru keras dan mengacak surai coklatnya frustasi.

"J-Jangan menyentuhku! Aku bisa gila!"

"Apa?"

"A-ahahahaa...Molla... bicara apa aku ini" Baekhyun tertawa kikuk, sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah. Asal tak bertatapan dengan wajah pria itu. Namun sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti begitu tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol melepas rengkuhan di pinggangnya.

"Arghh~" Pangeran Sulung itu mengerang dan mencekik lehernya sendiri. Seakan kerongkongannya tengah terbakar.

"W-wae?..Gwaenchan—

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan terbelalak lebar...melihat urat membiru di pelipis Chanyeol. Rasa paniknya pun semakin memuncak, melihat Pria itu semakin mencekik lehernya sendiri. "T-tuan, kau baik-baik saja? Kau mendengarku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Racau Baekhyun panik, seraya memeluk vampire itu. Berusaha menenangkannya. Oh sungguh! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada makhluk itu, hingga mendadak mengerang kesakitan seperti ini.

"Bertahanlah Tuan...aku akan—

"M-menjauh dari arghtt~ Hakk!"

"N-ne? Kau bicara apa?" Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, namun detik itu pula ia berjengit hebat...begitu Chanyeol mendekapnya semakin erat. Bahkan mulai mengendus-endus lehernya. Menggeseknya dengan sesuatu yang tajam.

"Mnh~ a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Lirih Baekhyun, menggeliat geli. Seraya meremas dadanya, jantungnya semakin berdentum liar dengan sentuhan semacam itu.

"Men—jauh dari ku...Krhh" Bisik Chanyeol, dengan nafas berhembus berat. Pikirannya tak sejalan lagi dengan tubuhnya, dahaga yang membakar itu...membuat insting menguasai tubuhnya dalam waktu kilat.

Akan tetapi makhluk mungil di depannya,hanya mengerjap, benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padanya. Dan bukannya berlari, Baekhyun lebih memilih balas memeluk Chanyeol. Yakin...cara ini akan membantu menenangkannya.

Pangeran Sulung itu menggeram frustasi. Ia tak mampu bertahan dengan rasa sakit itu lebih dari ini. Ia menghempas tubuh mungil itu, berusaha menjauhkannya darinya. **'BRAKKK'**

lalu menerjang teralis jendela, dan melesat sejauh mungkin. Meninggalkan remukan kaca di sisi balkon puri itu.

"Ughh~" Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terpental itu, mulai bangkit dan merintih nyeri di pinggangnya. "kau bilang..tak akan melukaiku, tapi apa—

Baekhyun mendadak mengerjap, begitu melihat Chanyeol telah lenyap dari ruangannya. "YACK! TUAN VAMPIRE!" Jeritnya kesal.

Masih dengan bibir terpout. Baekhyun mulai beranjak, dan berjalan menghentak kesal mendekati jendela yang telah remuk itu. sedikit berjinjit untuk melongok keluar, namun tiba-tiba saja

"Yohooo"

"GYAAHHH!"

Baekhyun terperanjat, dan melompat ke belakang...begitu melihat sebuah kepala muncul dari bawah.

"Waee? Kau masih takut rupanya...melihatku, hahahaha" Sosok mungil itu, perlahan melayang dan berdiri di tepi jendela dengan tangan berkacak.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Siapapun akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika kepala tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu!" gerutunya jengkel. "Mau apa kau kemari, Kepala Pink?"

Vampire mungil itu hanya berdecih, dan beralih melayang turun mendekati Baekhyun. "Aku punya nama! jangan memanggilku kepala Pink!"Sentaknya tak suka. "Panggil aku Luhan!" Jelasnya kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya mencibir tak peduli.

Membuat Vampire itu tersulut dan kini beralih menghadangnya."Oh! sekarang kau mulai bernyali huh?"

"Aku tak mendengarmu" Ucap Baekhyun cepat seraya memejamkan mata dan menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yack! berani kau mengabaikanku!"

Baekhyun mendadak membuka lebar kedua matanya,lalu beralih meremas pundak Luhan. Begitu mengingat sesuatu.

"Aisshh! Sakit! Apa yang kau—

"Luhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Vampire?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-salam. "Dia tiba-tiba saja berteriak, mencekik lehernya sendiri. Sangat kesakitan! aku melihat sesuatu yang membiru di keningnya, Dia mengendus leherku, membantingku...kaca pecah, lalu terakhir Dia pergi entah kemana" Jelasnya panjang lebar hanya dalam satu kali hembusan nafas.

Luhan mengerjap mendengarnya. Tapi setelahnya, Ia beralih memandang keluar jendela...yang telah remuk. "Dia benar-benar bodoh, sangat bodoh"

"Mwo? Mworrago?" Baekhyun semakin memiringkan kepala mendekat, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas.

"Aishh manusia ini" Gumam Luhan kesal, seraya mendorong bahu Baekhyun untuk menjauh.

"Yyaaa! Kau tau sesuatu bukan?! Apa yang terjadi pada—

"Selama beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol Hyung sepertinya tidak meminum darah" Ujar Luhan menyela, seraya melesat ke ranjang, dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kaki bersila.

"Kami—Para Vampire, akan merasakan dahaga yang luar biasa. Jika sehari tanpa meneguk darah segar. Serasa terbakar! aku pernah merasakannya"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Lalu...Mengapa Dia tidak minum darah hari ini? Apa kalian kehabisan stock darah huh?"

Luhan berdecak kesal mendengarnya. "Yya! jangan pikir kami miskin! Keluarga Vampire sangat kaya! Lihat saja ruangan ini. Darah tersedia banyak di alammu! asal kau tau kami sangat lihai dalam berburu!" Aku Luhan, tak ingin diremehkan.

"Lalu...mengapa Dia tidak berburu hm? Hm?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, tak akan puas sebelum mendapatkan jawaban.

"Untuk Vampire seperti dirinya yang memilih pendamping seorang manusia dan telah membawanya ke alam ini, tak akan menghisap darah dari manusia manapun. Selain darah pendampingnya. Dia telah terikat! Itu hukum alam ini!" Jelas Luhan panjang, seraya menatap Baekhyun berharap, manusia banyak bicara itu lekas mengerti. "Jikapun sebagai gantinya, hanya darah rusa...itupun tak akan bertahan lama. Dia tetap harus meminum darah pendampingnya. Sebagai penawar rasa sakitnya"

"Lalu...mengapa Dia tidak menghisap darah pendampingnya, dan memilih kesakitan seperti itu?" Celoteh Baekhyun lagi, membuat vampire mungil di sisinya mengacak surai pinknya frustasi.

"Aisshhh!" Luhan mulai meremas kedua pundak Baekhyun, lalu mengguncangnya keras. "Karena Dia bodoh telah memilih manusia bodoh sepertimu! Apa kau mengerti sekarang?!"

"Aku?" Baekhyun mengerjap seraya menunjuk dirinya.

"ya! Kau pendampingnya! Seharusnya Dia meminum darahmu! Tapi Dia terlalu bodoh menahan diri!"

"Hahahaha...Aku kau bilang?" Baekhyun mulai tertawa keras, seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan Luhan. Menganggap lelucon itu sangatlah menghibur.

"Tsk! Dia tertawa. Ya! Memang kau manusia bodoh itu! kau pendamping Pangeran Sulung Baekhyun-ssi!"

"Aku?! MWOOOO?!" Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dengan mata membulat lebar. Tak percaya akan bualan namja yang memiliki tubuh sama kurus dengannya itu.

"Uhum.."

"Pendamping?!"

"Cepat atau lambat, kau memang akan menjadi pendamping seutuhnya. Tubuh kalian akan menyatu hahaha...itu sangat sakit sepertinya"

"MWOORAGO?!" Baekhyun masih berteriak, dengan kaki menghentak ranjang. Tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak itu, sejak kapan Ia setuju untuk menikah. Dilamar saja belum!

Dan lagi—

"Y-yyaa...kau dengar? Aku namja...kaupun tau itu bukan?! aku namja! Mustahil dia memilihku!"

Luhan mencibir. "Memang kenyataannya seperti itu" Sahutnya santai.

"Aku tak memiliki rahim, jadi—

"Jangan salah! Kelak kau akan bisa hamil" Sergah Luhan cepat, membuat namja manis itu menatapnya horor.

"Apa? mengapa menatapku seperti itu? memeng itu kenyataannya" Celetuk Luhan santai.

"Hamil?! Kau gila! Kalian pasti gila! Dia salah memilih! Aku tak akan menjadi pendampingnya! Kau menipuku! "

"Whatever! Karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya menjadi seorag Penguasa" Ujar Vampire mungil itu sembari memainkan surai ikalnya. Tak peduli, Baekhyun makin menghentak kesal akan sikapnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Luhan mulai beranjak berdiri. Baginya...Ia hanya membuang waktu bicara besama manusia itu. Lihat saja...Baekhyun sepertinya sama sekali tak percaya. Sia-sia Ia berbaik hati padanya.

"Tck! teruslah menggila seperti itu. Aku pergi! Bye"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sesaat Kemudian**

Baekhyun terlihat meremas-remas ujung kemejanya sendiri, menatap kesal keluar jendela...menunggu seseorang—Ah! lebih tepatnya vampire yang dinantinya sedari tadi lekas datang. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya kali ini. Dan Ia benar-benar tak sabar, ingin melontarkan semua protesnya pada sosok yang kerap di panggilnya Tuan Vampire itu.

Hingga...

 **TAP**

Baekhyun menyeringai, yakin kali ini Chanyeol kembali ke purinya. "Mengapa kau pergi sangat lama!" Protes pertamanya mulai keluar.

Baekhyun beralih memutar tubuh cepat,

"Kau membuatku menung—

Baekhyun terhenyak. Urung melanjutkan semua protes kesalnya. Begitu melihat Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang,dan memejamkan mata dengan kepala menengadah. Terlihat seperti berusaha menahan nyeri yang masih berdenyut hebat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Yya—Gwaenchanayo?" Baekhyun mulai melangkah, beringsut ke atas ranjang lalu merangkak mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memaksa untuk membuka mata, dan tersenyum tipis. Kala melihat manusia kecil itu, tampak panik menatapnya.

"Apa kau tak meminum darah apapun hari ini?"

Vampire itu sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya, Baekhyun mulai bertanya sesuatu yang tak terduga. Selama ini, Ia selalu menghindari perbincangan mengenai...hal macam apa yang dimakannya.

Hanya untuk menjaga, manusia kecil itu tak takut padanya.

Tapi kini yang terlihat, Baekhyun begitu frontal menanyakan hal tersebut...tanpa beban...bahkan tak terbesit raut takut sedikitpun. Mungkinkah...Karna anak itu telah terbiasa bersamanya?

"Mh~ sudah" Singkat Chanyeol, berusaha menekan rasa sakitnya dan bersikap sewajar mungkin di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia tau sesuatu yang salah dari sosok vampire itu. Menahan sakit..dan pura-pura memasang senyum seperti itu.

"Kau masih kesakitan! Hanya darah rusa bukan? Dan itu tak akan bertahan lama" Cerca Baekhyun, tak pelak, membuat Chanyeol semakin terhenyak. Mengapa, anak itu tau akan hal ini.

"D-dari mana kau—

"Ini..." Baekhyun membuka sedikit kancing kemejanya, lalu memiringkan kepala...menunjukkan leher putihnya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya telah berubah pikiran.

"..."Pangeran sulung itu, terbelalak lebar. Tak percaya...bahkan memungkiri apa yang dilihatnya dari sikap namja mungilnya itu.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi pendampingmu! Tapi—

Baekhyun beralih menatap, pria yang masih membulatkan mata tak percaya itu.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu kesakitan lagi. Jika kau sakit seperti ini...mana bisa melindungiku dari semua vampire jahat di luar sana" Celotehnya, seraya menyingkap kemeja, hingga menampilkan pundak mulusnya.

"Cepat! hisap darahku! Bukankah kau hanya meminum darahku saja?"

Sejenak, Pangeran sulung itu memang tak mengambil gerakan apapun. Hanya diam memandang sosok mungil itu dengan senyum terpatri. Hingga akhirnya, chanyeol lebih memilih menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk lebih memdekat. Lalu mengancingkan kemeja itu satu-persatu.

"Itu akan menyakitimu. A—ku bisa menahan—

"Tidak!" Seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba, seraya menyentak tangan Chanyeol. Lalu kembali menyingkap kemeja...demi menunjukkan lehernya.

"Ini keinginanku! Cepat hisap darahku!" Kekeuhnya lagi, sambil menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol agar lekas bangkit.

"..."

"Aishh! Waeyooo? apa kau tak suka darahku?! Menjijikkan? Lalu mengapa kau memilih—

Baekhyun seketika terkesiap, begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja bangkit, merangkul pinggangya. hingga membuat lehernya terpampang tepat di bibir vampire itu.

"Mmh~" Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, begitu merasakan hembusan nafas berat itu di sekitar tengkuknya.

Kedua tangan mungilnya beralih meremas pakaian belakang Chanyeol. sadar Sesuatu yang tajam mulai menempel di permukaan kulitnya.

Hingga—

"A-AHHTTT" Erangannya pecah begitu saja,Baekhyun mencakar-cakar punggung Chanyeol. Begitu taring tajam itu secara perlahan menusuk telak lehernya. Menyisakan ngilu yang luar biasa perih.

"NN~ ACKH! Arghhhtt~" Kedua manik caramelnya, sesekali terbelalak lalu kembali terpejam. Kala merasakan, hisapan kuat yang terasa membakar lehernya. Baekhyun tau...Vampire itu mulai meneguk darahnya, bahkan Ia bisa merasakan...sebagian dari darahnya meleleh turun ke dadanya.

"SShh..." Pangeran Sulung itu mendesis nikmat di sela-sela hisapannya. Darah Baekhyun terlalu memabukkan, membuatnya begitu bernafsu menghisap kuat setiap darah yang mengucur dan mengalir ke dalam mulutnya. Tak peduli, namja mungil itu semakin pasi...dan lemas dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ark~" Baekhyun memekik lirih, begitu Chanyeol mencabut cepat taringnya.

Masih dengan bibir penuh dengan lumuran darah, Ia memalingkan wajah Baekhyun menghadapnya lalu melumat bibir mungil itu. "Uhmph~ Mmphh!"

Baekhyun kembali terbelalak. Bisa Ia rasakan dengan jelas, betapa tajam rasa anyir yang tercecap di lidahnya. Ia mengerang, dan berusaha melepas pagutan keduanya, meski darahnya sendiri...tapi Baekhyun merasa jijik dengan aroma karat itu.

"Mmmh! Angh...Ahmmph!" Namun, pria itu semakin menekan tengkuknya. dan memaksa bibir mungil itu terbuka lebih lebar.

Baekhyun tak mampu melawan lebih, tenaganya habis terkuras akibat darah yang banyak menyusut. Ia hanya bisa mengerang lemah, saat vampire itu menghempas tubuhnya keranjang, menindihnya tanpa melepas lumatan dalam berasa darah itu.

"A-anghhhh" Perutnya menegang, merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mulai menerobos masuk dan membelai setiap isi mulutnya. Terlalu membuai, hingga denyut perih di lehernya tersamar begitu saja.

"Mm~ahh" Baekhyun melenguh, dengan bibir terbuka...kala,Pangeran Sulung itu melepas pagutannya dan kini menggigit leher Baekhyun. Kembali menghisap darah ranum itu, dan mengabaikan jerit memekakkan namja mungil di bawahnya.

"A-AAAHHHHTT! B-Berhentiih!" Pinta Baekhyun. Kakinya terlihat meronta payah. Tapi semua hanya berbuah sia, taring itu tetap menusuk lehernya...mengiringi hisapan kuat di pangkal lehernya.

"A—aaahhh...Hhhhh" Namja mungil itu begitu tersengal, nyaris tak mampu mengimbangi hisapan kuat Vampire itu. Satu hisapan lagi...ia akan benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tapi sepertinya,Pangeran Sulung itu memang...lihai dalam memperhitungkan waktu. Ia melepas leher Baekhyun, sebelum namja mungil itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Ia, mendesis nikmat ...lalu kembali memagut cepat bibir merah Baekhyun. Seperti yang telah digariskan, darah Baekhyun memang menjadi penawar untuknya. Hanya beberapa saat saja, Ia menghisapnya...tenaganya telah kembali pulih.

"Ahmph~" Baekhyun terlonjak, ketika Pangeran Vampire itu melumat rakus, belahan bibirnya...hingga membuat darah yang sempat terhisap itu meleleh dari sela-sela bibir keduanya.

Baekhyun terpejam, membiarkan sosok di atasnya terus mencumbunya. ia terlalu lemah untuk melihat kondisinya. Yang jelas...kemeja putihnya telah penuh dengan bercak darahnya sendiri.

"Uhmpp~...Mhha...ah!...Ahn!"

.

.

.

.

Te~Be~Cehh~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next chapter**

"Pastikan kau menemukannya! dan bunuh anak itu..maka tahta itu akan segera jatuh di tanganku" Bisik Zico, menatap angkuh ke atas.

.

"Aku menemukanmu..."

"Menjauh darinya!" Luhan berteriak kalut. "Yack! lari dari tempat ini bodoh!"

"Tch! ikat bedebah kecil itu"

.

.

.

"Hks.."

"Mengapa menangis hm? Cukup mengejutkan, Dia menahan diri...tak mengubahmu menjadi Vampire" Zico membelai, pipi tirus itu dengan kuku tajamnya. Membuat isakan ketakutan itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Pertama...aku akan menikmati tubuhmu" Tangan Jaehyo terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Luhan.

"Brengsek! Enyah saja kau! LEPASKAN AKU!" Luhan, kembali berontak payah...namun jeratan magis itu. Membuat tenaganya terbuang sia-sia.

"Lalu setelahnya, aku akan menyingkirkan manusia kecil ini" Ia beralih melirik Baekhyun. "Ah! tak ada salahnya jika aku juga menikmati tubuhnya sebelum membunuhnya bukan?" Desisnya seraya menatap intens, dua namja mungil yang masih terikat di sudut ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Hai Hai Hai ... Annyeooong.

Gloomy hadiiir bawa chap 5 nyaaa...

*akhirnya mereka kisseu kaan... Na ena nya, sabaaar hihihi

Untuk chapter ini, Review jusseyooo...

biar semangat lanjut chap 6 nya.

* **Love of Fallen Leaves Chapter 4** menyusul yaaa

Untuk:

 **ChanBaek22, Shengmin137, OX Wind , LittleJasmine2 , restikadena90 , 90Rahmayani, bbhyn92 , Byunsilb , kiyasita , Siti409 , Park RinHyun-Uchiha , LyWoo , LUDLUD , lily kurniati 77 , Happines Chanhyun, SHINeexo, gloriadelafenni, babybaekhyunee7 , daebaektaeluv , Incandescence7 , Hyo luv ChanBaek , Rinarosiana13 , foxesbitch, chanbaekmama, LavenderCB , dwi yuliantipcy , seseoh , phantom d'esprit , Eun810 , Guest137 , Jewika, anakprawanchanbaek , panci bolong uco , whiteshades , sintalovedei, dan All Guest**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Jgn lupa review lagiiii..

Sampai jumpa Chap Depan...

Saraaaanghaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :) Hayoo temukan**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Ia, mendesis nikmat ...lalu kembali memagut cepat bibir merah Baekhyun. Seperti yang telah digariskan, darah Baekhyun memang menjadi penawar untuknya. Hanya beberapa saat saja, Ia menghisapnya...tenaganya telah kembali pulih.

"Ahmph~" Baekhyun terlonjak, ketika Pangeran Vampire itu melumat rakus, belahan bibirnya...hingga membuat darah yang sempat terhisap itu meleleh dari sela-sela bibir keduanya.

Baekhyun terpejam, membiarkan sosok di atasnya terus mencumbunya. ia terlalu lemah untuk melihat kondisinya. Yang jelas...kemeja putihnya telah penuh dengan bercak darahnya sendiri.

"Uhmpp~...Mhha...ah!...Ahn!"

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kecipak saliva semakin menggema memenuhi ruangan megah miliknya, setiap hembus nafas yang terdengar berat, seakan menunjukkan betapa hebat birahi yang kini menguasai tubuh vampire itu.

Semua kian beralasan, kala sosok mungil di bawahnya terlihat begitu pasif dan lemas tanpa perlawanan, hingga membuatnya leluasa menjamah setiap jengkal tubuh mungil itu.

Aroma karat..mungkin memang masih menguar tajam di setiap sudut ruangan, namun tak semerta membuat pemuda tampan itu berhenti, sebaliknya...aroma anyir itu seakan menjadi pecut untuknya mencumbu Baekhyun.

"Mhaa~ ah!" Baekhyun masih mendesah lirih. Bukan—

Bukan karna sentuhan nikmat layaknya tengah bercinta. Namun...sentuhan lain, yang tak bisa Baekhyun lugaskan sendiri. Bekas tusukan taring itu, masih menyisakan rasa pedih di pangkal lehernya, namun tak sepenuhnya menyiksa. Karna memang...jilatan dan hisapan lembut di sepanjang garis lehernya...membuatnya sedikit terlena dan lupa...bagaimana mengerikannya kondisinya kali ini.

Siapapun akan tercekat...melihat darah merembas cukup banyak, namun sosok mungil itu tetap hidup dan menyadari pergerakan di atasnya dalam diam.

"Uhnn~"

Caramel eyes itu kembali terpejam, tangan yang semula terangkat mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol kini lunglai di kedua sisi kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak pingsan...hanya saja, anemia hebat itu membuatnya lemas, ...

Terlalu lemas.

"Dear..."

Ia mengernyit, merasakan usapan halus...di pipi kanannya. Siapa yang dipanggil?

Tak hanya sekali...Ia mendengar panggilan sayang itu. Mungkinkah hanya delusi?

"A-ackhh" Baekhyun mendongak, dengan bibir terbuka... begitu sesuatu yang basah serasa menyentuh dada kirinya dan mengisap lapisan nipplenya dengan lembut.

Tak sempat untuk menerka siapa yang memanggil.

Rangsangan mendadak itu, sedikit banyak telah mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Nnn~..."

Lengan kurusnya kembali terangkat lemah, menangkup rahang kokoh itu dan berusaha mendorongnya menjauh.

"K-kau berjanji...Nnh"Baekhyun begitu terbata, tapi Ia tetap bersi kukuh menyentuh wajah tegas itu. Meski nyatanya...kepalanya semakin berdenyut pening, tiap kali ia memaksa untuk bergerak lebih.

"T-tidak, men—jadikanku...inang—mu" Lanjutnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan mata. karna tak tahan.

Gumaman lirih itu lekas menyentaknya, seolah baru tersadar. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan menatap nanar...sosok mungil yang telah kebas dengan darahnya sendiri itu.

Chanyeol tergagap, dan membekap cepat bekas gigitan di leher Baekhyun. Nyaris...Ia lepas kendali mengikuti instingnya. Dan nyaris pula...Ia mengalirkan bisa vampirenya ke dalam tubuh manusia itu.

Tidak!

Ia tak akan melakukannya...selama bukan dari keinginan dan ketulusan Baekhyun sendiri. Atau...ia akan memendam rasa sesal itu untuk selamanya.

"Inang?" Chanyeol berbisik, seraya menyeka darah di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Tak serendah itu. Kau milikku yang berharga" Bisiknya lagi, seraya menghisap lembut belahan bibir atas Baekhyun.

"Mmhh" Baekhyun hanya mampu melenguh dengan mata tertutup. Ia sadar...pria itu kembali menciumnya, bahkan sebelumnya lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Tapi saat ini, Ia bisa apa dengan tubuh sepayah itu?

Hanya bisa terpejam...hingga lumatan lembut di bibirnya, perlahan membuatnya terhanyut lalu jatuh terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

Tatapannya kian meredup. Ia tak pernah merasa segila ini sebelumnya. Mungkin Sehun benar...Dirinya telah dibodohi oleh perasaan yang semakin tumbuh itu. Tapi semua tak akan menjadi masalah untuknya, jika itu Baekhyun.

Karna memang...

Chanyeol telah menanti semua detik ini, hanya demi...manusia itu terbaring di sisinya seperti saat ini.

Senyuman tipisnya mulai tersimpul di bibir merahnya. Meski terlihat bercak darah yang mulai mengering, namun sama sekali tak menyurutkan betapa menawan pemilik wajah tegas itu.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun, menarik punggungnya mendekat...lalu mendekapnya. Membiarkan makhluk mungil itu melewatkan malam, dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

' **PRANK'**

Gelas kaca itu terburai begitu saja...membuang sia, darah pekat di dalamnya. Namun...sosok anggun yang telah melemparnya itu hanya tersenyum sinis, dan mendelik tak suka pada darah yang menggnang di lantai.

"Manusia itu.." Desisnya.

"Apapun caranya...bawa manusia itu padaku" Lanjut wanita itu seraya melirik pemuda di sisinya.

"Untuk apa? Lebih baik bunuh—

"Tidak!. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kematiannya! Bawa anak itu padaku! Aku masih mencium darah manusia itu" Ucap Victoria, seraya memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya Anak itu terlalu berharga untuknya, ahahahahaha..." Lengkingan tawa itu pecah begitu saja, merasa remeh pada keputusan Chanyeol, yang tak semestinya membiarkan seorang manusia hidup di alam vampire ini. "Cepatlah...rebut manusia itu darinya sebelum Chanyeol berubah pikiran, Putraku tak pernah mengecewakanku bukan?"

Sementara Pemuda itu-Zico- hanya diam, dengan seringai tersimpul. Lalu lenyap seketika dari hadapan Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

"A—arghhtt! Agh!"

Pria itu semakin bringas menghisap habis darah wanita yang di bawanya, hingga tubuh pasi dengan tulang yang telah dipatahkan itu. Menggelepar dan tewas seketika.

"Ssshh..." Desisnya seraya mendongak, meresapi sisa darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Tsk! Kau kehilangan kemampuan berburumu? hingga menculik manusia itu kemari?"

Namun kehadiran seseorang, membuatnya terkesiap...dan membuatnya membuang cepat mayat wanita itu ke semak belukar di sisinya.

Ia menoleh cepat ke belakang, dan terkekeh pelan."Haha...aku hanya ingin menikmati mangsaku di tempat yang tenang" Sangkalnya, seraya menyeka bercak darah di bibir dengan lengannya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya" Zico mulai mendelik penuh perhitungan, "Semua manusia itu. Kau bebas menerkamnya sesuka hatimu. Tapi setelah aku menguasai dua alam ini" Desisnya lagi seraya menyeringai tajam.  
"Pastikan kau menemukannya! dan bunuh anak itu..maka tahta itu akan segera jatuh di tanganku" Bisik Zico, menatap angkuh ke atas.

Jaehyo membisu. menerka...sosok yang dimaksud Zico. Mungkinkah pendamping Pangeran Sulung – Park Chanyeol?

Tapi mustahil menangkapnya seorang diri. Siapapun tau...Chanyeol sosok penguasa tak terkalahkan di alam ini.

"Tch! Buang pikirani bodohmu itu"Desis zico,begitu membaca pikiran vampire di sisinya. "Aku akan mengatur semuanya"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua mata amber itu terbuka cepat, begitu merasakan adanya pergerakan kecil dalam dekapannya. Dan benar saja,...Baekhyun terlihat mengernyit gelisah. Bahkan tak berhenti mencengkeram pakaian depannya.

Chanyeol sedikit menggeser tubuh demi melihat wajah pasi itu lebih jelas dan menyentuh pipinya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya pelan.

Detik itu pula, Baekhyun membuka mata...menatap pias, terkesan begitu kosong. membuat pria itu was-was menunggu reaksi macam apa yang kelak Baekhyun tunjukkan, selepas...tau. Makhluk seperti Dirinya telah menghisap darahnya.

"Ha—us" Bisik Baekhyun lirih. Namun dapat didengar dengan baik oleh vampire itu. Ah! tentu Baekhyun merasa haus. Ia terlalu banyak menjerit, belum lagi...banyak darah yang berkurang dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, dan secepat kilat. Segelas air putih berada dalam genggamannya.

Bukan darah

Ya...gelas itu berisi air putih, karna memang. Baekhyun masih seorang manusia saat ini.

"Minumlah" Bisik Chanyeol seraya merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun untuk terduduk, dan membimbing sosok mungil itu menegak minumannya.

Lama Ia menunggu...hingga Baekhyun mulai mengangkat wajah, menatap padanya. Tak ada kerjapan yang kerap Ia lihat, melainkan tatapan yang sepenuhnya tajam.

"Aku tak menyukainya!" Protesnya tiba-tiba, masih dengan bersandar di lengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu pun tampak terdiam, tak siap... jika setelah ini. Baekhyun beralih membencinya.

"Gigitanmu sangat sakit! lihat luka di leherku!" Gerutu Baekhyun seraya meraba lehernya sendiri, namun detik itu pula Ia mengerjap saat menyadari lehernya utuh tak ada gores atau bahkan bekas tusukan apapun. "Ah! kau pasti yang menyembuhkannya!" Elaknya tak ingin merasa salah.

Chanyeol hanya diam, mengamati lekat...sosok mungil itu mulai aktif dengan pekikkan rusuhnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengerjap kala tak mendapat jawaban apapun selain tatapan teduh itu, membuatnya memutar otak...mencari alasan lain yang bisa digunakannya untuk menggerutu kesal.

"M-mengapa ha-harus dengan c-ciuman?" Tanyanya tersendat, entahlah...Baekhyun merasa berdebar saat mengingat Vampire itu menciumya bahkan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, melihat wajah namja mungil itu mendadak bersemu merah.

"Pipimu memerah, apa—

"Aissh! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Sungut Bakhyun, seraya menjejak kaki kesal...hingga membuat coverbed di bawahnya kusut.

Vampire itu mengulum senyum. Sepertinya, kondisi Baekhyun telah kembali pulih. Dan lebih melegakan lagi, tak ada raut takut dari paras cantik itu.

"Kenapa?" Ujarnya kemudian, membuat Baekhyun semakin menatapnya kesal. Tapi sejujurnya, manusia kecil itu tengah berusaha menyembunyikan debaran tak menentu dalam dadanya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?! aku yang seharusnya bertanya!"

"Hn..." Gumam Chanyeol

"M-mengapa harus berciuman?!"

"Ya...aku menciummu"

"Wae?!"

"Karena aku merasa harus menciummu"

"Aku namja!" Kekeuh Baekhyun

"Aku tau..."

"Geundae wae? (Tapi kenapa?) kau menciumku?! d-dan Li—lidah itu—

"Lidah apa?"

"M-masuk...Ciuman, Kau mencium—

"Benar aku memang menciumu"

"Tapi itu—

"Hn?"

"T-tapi, lidah masuk itu—

"Kenapa?"

"Y—ya itu, aku—

"Kau tak suka?

"Suka!"

"..."

 **(Blush)** Baekhyun menutup cepat bibirnya dengan sepuluh jarinya, begitu sadar ia telah lepas bicara.

Ia mengerjap, tak tau harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di mana...sementara pria itu masih menatapnya intens, bahkan terlihat tersenyum misterius.

Wajahnya bak semerah tomat, tak ada opsi lain. Baekhyun lebih memilih beringsut cepat ke dalam blanket, lalu meringkuk di dalamnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas itu. Dan merutuk kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Oh sial! tidakkah dirinya benar-benar memalukan kali ini.

"Baekhyun?"

"Jangan memanggilku!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dan beralih mengelus gundukan blanket di depannya.

"Terima kasih" Ujarnya kemudian.

Membuat bocah yang masih bersembunyi di dalam selimut tebal itu, diam dan mengerjap cepat.

"Dan maaf...jika itu terasa sakit"

Kali ini namja mungil itu terlihat menarik turun blanketnya hingga hanya sebagian wajah Baekhyun saja yang terlihat. "L-lain kali, buat tidak terasa sakit. itu sangat sakit! sampai mati rasanyai" Cicitnya lirih, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

sepoi angin di luar tralis jendela, seakan menunjukkan perasaan yang mulai tersambut hangat dari manusia mungil itu. Chanyeol tak memungkiri, Ia tersenyum penuh arti saat ini.

Chanyeol beralih ingin menarik turun kain tebal itu, namun Baekhyun menggeleng, dan makin meremas kuat blanketnya. Apapun itu...Ia benar-benar tak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajah merahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ugh! Jangan menariknya!" rengeknya kesal.

"Mengapa bersembunyi dariku?"

"Tck! Pergilah! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! dan jangan menarik selimutku!" Pekik bocah itu lagi, semakin kepayahan menahan wajah tersipunya.

"..." Chanyeol diam, dan mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah..." Gumamnya kemudian, membuat Baekhyun yang masih bersembunyi di dalam blanket itu mulai mengerjap panik. Oh ayolah...ia hanya bercanda mengucap kata pergi itu! sejujurnya...Baekhyun tak pernah menginginkan Tuan vampirenya benar-benar pergi kali ini.

"Jika kau tak mengingnkannya, aku tak akan memaksa menghisap darahmu"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, sempat merasa bersalah...namun juga tak rela.

"Aku pergi—" Pungkas Chanyeol.

Detik itu pula, Baekhyun menyingkap selimut tebalnya...terduduk lalu—

"K-Kajima! (D-don't go!) Hisap darahku!" Pekiknya keras.

"Hn..."

 **DEG**

Baekhyun mendadak tertunduk, jantungnya berdebar berkali-kali lipat lebih kencang. Kala menyadari...Chanyeol rupanya masih berdiri di sisi ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak pergi kemanapun" Gumam Chanyeol seraya merunduk mendekati, wajah yang semakin tertunduk itu. Senyum tipisnya mulai terukir, menyadari Baekhyun begitu gelisah meremas-remas kedua tangannya sendiri. Meski tak sepnuhnya yakin, tapi Ia menyadari...Baekhyun sepertinya telah membuka diri padanya.

"Dan—" Chanyeol beralih menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

"Apa maksud, dengan' hisap darahku' hn?"

"..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Merasa malu dan mungkin panik meredam detak jantungnya, berada sedekat ini dengan pria bertaring itu.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti ini, kau bisa melukainya"

 **Chupp**

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, begitu pria itu tiba-tiba saja mengecup pelan bibir yang masih tergigit itu.

Tak bisa dicegah, debaran itu semakin menggila...membuat Baekhyun pening dan—

"Nnh~"

Bocah mungil itu tiba-tiba colapse, telentang di ranjang tanpa gerak sedikitpun.  
"B-baekhyun?" Tak ayal, vampire itupun mendadak cemas melihatnya. Masih menduga...Baekhyun sepertinya masih lemas akibat kurang darah

Ah...tak ada pilihan lain, selain membiarkan Baekhyun terlelap hingga kondisinya kembali pulih. Lagipula..waktu masih terbilang petang untuk manusia seperti Baekhyun.

"Dear..."

.

.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back On**_

"Eomma~"

Derap langkah mungilnya kian mengayun antusias, begitu dua mata bulat berwarna cokelat terang itu melihat siluet seorang wanita. ia telah lama menantinya.

"Baby~yaa" Sosok cantik itu mulai memanggilnya, sedikit merunduk lalu mengulurkan kedua tangan dengan tulus...berharap bocah mungil yang tengah berlari ke arahnya itu lekas menghambur ke dalam dekapannya.

 **Brugh**

"Ahahaha..." Tawa renyah Jaejong mulai terdengar, begitu putra kecilnya melompat dan memeluk erat lehernya. "Uri Baekkie ...sepertinya sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini eum"Ujarnya seraya mengelus punggung sempit itu.

"Uhm...untuk Eomma" Baekhyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukan itu lalu menyerahkan setangkai mawar putih untuk Ibunya.

Sontak, wanita itu membulatkan mata takjub sekaligus senang melihat putranya yang kini menginjak usia 5 tahun itu, menunjukkan sikap semanis ini padanya.

"Jinjjayo? untuk Eomma eum?"

"Neh" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala cepat.

Namun baik Baekhyun maupun Jaejong tak menyadarinya, jika tangkai mawar itu memiliki duri yang tajam. Hingga tanpa sengaja duri itu menusuk ujung jari Baekhyun saat Jaejongmencoba mengambil mawar putih tersebut.

"Unh! Hks"

"W-waeyo Baby?"

"Sa—kit eomma, hks" Isak Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan ujung jari mungilnya.

Jaejong terbelalak nanar, Ia membekap erat ujung telunjuk itu dan meracau panik. "Tidak! Jangan ada darah! Kau tak boleh terluka Baekhyun! Jangan sampai Dia melihatnya! Tidak! TIDAK!"

Jaejong mendekap erat Baekhyun tak peduli bocah itu mulai menangis ketakutan, wanita itu terus berlari ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Seakan menghindari, sosok lain yang memang tengah mengawasi keduanya. Ia menutup rapat semua pintu dan jendela,menyisakan setangkai mawar putih yang telah terinjak di setapak taman itu.

.

.

 **TAP**

Seorang berpawakan tinggi, melangkah mendekat...

Mengambil setangkai mawar yang tampak layu, tatapan dinginnya terllihat redup kala melihat bercak darah di salah satu petal mawar putih itu. "Apa kau—

Sosok itu mulai memnghirup dalam-dalam aroma darah dari mawar putihnya

"Berniat menjauhkannya dariku?" Mata amber itu berkilat, menatap tajam ke depan...tepat pada sebuah bangunan besar di depannya.

"Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh anak itu, adalah milikku" Desisnya, sebelum akhirnya lenyap dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

"Eomma"

Wanita itu, tak ingin menjawab. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada jari telunjuk Baekhyun...melilitkan plester luka itu penuh hati-hati di jari putranya.

"Sudah tidak sakit" Cicit Baekhyun, berharap Ibunya tak lagi bersikap panik seperti sebelumnya. "Baekhyun tidak menangis" Bujuk Baekhyun lagi. Namun betapa terkejutnya bocah mungil itu begitu melihat, ibunya tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Eomma?"

"..."

Jaejong kembali tak menjawab, selain memeluk putra kecilnya itu...dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya. Seakan merasa takut, tubuh mungil itu tak bisa lagi dipeluknya seperti ini.

"Ngh~ hks, j-jangan tinggalkan Eomma" Isaknya sesak.

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, mengapa Ibunya bicara demikian. Apa dirinya telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah hingga membuat ibunya sedih seperti ini?

Akan tetapi,perhatian bocah mungil itu tersita cepat. Kala caramel eyesnya melihat sosok berbusana hitam di sudut ruangan. Sempat menduga,bahwa itu Ayahnya. Tapi semakin pria itu mendekat, semakin Baekhyun yakin. Itu bukan Ayahnya.

"Eomma, Ahjjusi itu siapa?" Gumam Baekhyun seraya menunjuk pria asing itu.

Jaejong terkesiap. Ia menoleh cepat kebelakang dan menjerit kalap begitu tau sosok pria itu.

"P-PERGIIII!"

Seakan tak cukup dengan reaksi itu, Jaejong kini beralih mendekap Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan putra kecilnya dalam pelukannya sendiri. "Eomma, mengapa Eomma berteriak? Ahjjusi itu—

"Tidak Baekhyun! Jangan melihatnya!"

Baekhyun mengerjap, dan memaksa mengangkat kepala ingin melihat ke depan. "Eomma, siapa Ahjussi—

"EOMMA BILANG JANGAN MELIHATNYA!" Gertak Jaejong, spontan...

Membuat tangisan bocah mungil itu pecah seketika.

"Anak itu telah melihatku" Ujar pria itu tiba-tiba.

Jaejong terhenyak, masih dengan mendekap putranya yang masih menangis...Ia melangkah mundur. Berusaha menghindar sejauh mungkin.

"J-jangan mengambilnya! Jangan mengambil Putraku! C-cari anak lain di luar sana!"

pria itu- Park Chanyeol- hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya. "Jangan mematahkan janji yang telah kau buat padaku, Byun Jaejong"

Jaejong gemetar, tubuhnya merosot lemah di lantai yang dingin.

"Anak itu telah terlahir. Dia telah melihatku. Dan saatnya nanti...Dia akan menjadi milikku"

"ANDWAEEE!"

"Kau seharusnya tau, bayimu yang semestinya mati itu. Tak memiliki takdir di alam manusia ini"

"PERGI! PERGIIIIIIIII!"

Langkingan Jaejong terus menggema, berbaur dengan tangisan Baekhyun di dalam ruangan itu. Semua kian tak terkendali, namun sosok pria itu telah lenyap entah kemana.

Hingga hadirnya Yunho...mampu sedikit meredam semua jeritan itu.

"Y-yeobo...Wea irrae?"

"Y-yunnie...Bunuh makhluk itu! Jauhkan Dia dari Baekhyun!"

"Makhluk apa maksudmu? Sssshh...tenangkan dirimu, lihat Baekhyun ketakutan melihatmu seperti ini"

.

.

.

 **Flash Back Off**

 **.**

"Eomma! Appa! Hhhh...Hhhh" Baekhyun mendadak bangkit terduduk dan terengah-engah. Selepas bangun dari tidurnya. Bulir bening pun tampak, terbekas di sudut matanya.

"Yooo...Nightmare huh?"

Sosok mungil itu mulai merangkak ke atas ranjang, dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan kerjapan polosnya.

Tapi sepertinya, Baekhyun tak menghiraukan kehadirannya, dan terlihat sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru kamar itu...seolah tengah mencari seseorang.

Namja mungil itu mencibir, tau siapa yang dicari Baekhyun. "Chanyeol Hyung tak ada di sini" Celetuknya.

"Kemana Dia?" Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Tch! Kau benar-benar mencarinya rupanya"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir, dan lebih memiliih bersila seraya mengais surai acak, khas bangun tidur itu. "Mau apa kau kemari, kepala pink?" Gumam Baekhyun, kali ini sembari mengucek matanya.

"Yack! Sudah kubilang aku punya nama!" Pekik Luhan kesal sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun, hingga membuat tatanannya semakin kusut. "Panggil aku luhan! LU-HAN!" Ejanya penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pendek, merasa malas menangapi vampire mungil itu. Ia kembali menghempas tubuhnya ke ranjang, lalu menarik selimut, menutup sampai ujung kepalanya.

"Apa aku sebentar lagi akan mati Lu—han?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Luhan mengernyit. bicara apa manusia itu kali ini...

"Kau masih mengigau huh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ada yang salah dengan jantungku" Ia menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Jika aku bersamanya, seperti... sesuatu sedang memukul—mukul jantungku di dalam" Ratap Baekhyun, masih dengan mengelus dada kirinya sendiri. "Apa aku sakit?"

Luhan menyeringai, tak perlu dilugaskanpun. Ia tau...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun. Tapi Ia tak ingin membuka suara, merasa apa yang terjadi pada makhluk beda dunia itu. bukanlah menjadi haknya untuk campur tangan.

Ia beralih mengendap-endap mendekati Baekhyun, menyeringai lebar dengan kedua tangan siap menerkam.

"Luhan—

Baekhyun stagnan, begitu membuka bkanket. dan dua taring mencuat ,terpampang jelas di atasnya.

"A-AAAA~Mphhh"

"Ssst! Jangan berteriak! Aku hanya bercanda" Bisik Luhan, masih dengan menutup bibir Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Ia mengerjap polos,berharap manusia itu luruh.

"Aku hanya bercanda, ayolaah. Chanyeol Hyung bisa membunuhku jika mendengarmu"

"Kemana Dia?" Sahut Baekhyun cepat. Begitu Luhan melepas bekapannya

Luhan kembali memutar mata jengah "Tck! Menyebalkan sekali, untuk apa memintaku menjaga manusia ini" Gerutu Luhan sembari memalingkan wajahnya

"Yya! Aku bisa mendengarmu!"Baekhyun mendelik seraya menarik ujung pakaian belakang Luhan. "Dimana Tuan Vampire?" Lanjutnya lagi memaksa

"Menemui Raja! Puas sekarang? Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Raja?" Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti. "Alam ini ada Rajanya? Seperti apa? Dia tua? Bertaring?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Tentu saja, kami memiliki Raja! Ayah Chanyeol Hyung adalah Raja di sini. Jangan memanggilnya Tua! Dia sama sekali tak menua bodoh!"

Baekhyun membulatkan bibir. "Jadi Tuan Vampire, seorang pangeran?"

Membuat Luhan melotot mendengarnya. "Kau baru mengetahuinya?"

"Uhum" Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Ouuuhhh! Manusia macam apa yang kau bawa kemari huh?!"" Teriak Luhan frustasi seraya menghentak kaki. Seakan melempar protes kesalnya pada Pangeran Sulung itu.

Dibandingkan dengan menjaga, dirinya lebih seperti pengasuh Baekhyun. Mengajari dan memberi tau semua hal yang tak Baekhyun ketahui.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan! Kau pendamping Pangeran Sulung!" Luhan menghempas blanket Baekhyun, memaksa bocah mungil itu lekas bangkit dari ranjangnya. Lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar dalam ruangan megah itu.

"Park Chanyeol!Tuan Vampire mu itu, Dia pangeranmu" Lanjutnya kemudian, seraya memandang Baekhyun dari pantulan cermin.

"..."

Ah!sejak kapan ada cermin sebesar itu dalam ruangan ini?.  
Sejenak, Baekhyun tampak tertegun, melihat pantulan dirinya. Merasa ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya kini.

Kemana kaca mata tebalnya? Pakaian serba tertutup dan kebesaran itu? dan...kemana perginya wajah yang selalu tertunduk itu?

"Itu aku?" Gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba, tak bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan Luhan. Tapi penampilan dirinya kali ini dengan hanya berbekalkan kemeja putih besar itu, benar-benar membuatnya terhenyak, tak habis pikir.

"Why?" Luhan turut penasaran mendengar pertanyaan itu..

"Kaca mataku...a-aku bisa melihat dengan normal, tanpa kaca mataku?" ujar Baekhyun seakan memang baru menyadari semua perubahan itu.

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Berjalan selangkah lebih dekat lalu berbisik. "Yya...apa kalian sudah berciuman?"

' **Blush'**

Baekhyun membekap cepat wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya. pertanyaan macam apa itu? sangat frontal untuk di dengarnya.

"A-aniyo!"

Luhan mencibir. "Jangan bohong padaku. Pasti Chanyeol hyung sudah menciummu! Baik kau sadar atau tidak, Dia pasti menciummu!" yakin Luhan, menekan kata cium berulang-ulang.

Tak peduli bocah mungil di depannya tampak kepayahan bak kepiting rebus.

"Ciuman vampire memiliki efek penyembuh untuk manusia sepertimu, tak heran jika kau menanggalkan kaca mata itu. Ahahahaha...Chanyeol Hyung pasti menciummu!" Pekik Luhan kesenangan, melihat Baekhyun tampak tertekuk kusut dengan wajah kemerah-merahan itu.

"Lebih lagi, kau akan benar-benar terlihat mempesona setelah kalian melakukan—

Luhan kembali mendekati telinga Baekhyun. "Sex.."

"YACK! BICARA APA KAU!" Seru Baekhyun seraya melempari Luhan dengan buah-buahan segar di sisinya.

"Fakta!" Sahut Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu melompat kesana kemari menghindari serangan Baekhyun dan terkikik senang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu!"

"Ahahaha...Kau harus melakukannya, karna kau pendampingnya"

"Aku tak ingin menjadi pendampingnya! Kau dengar itu!"

Raut jenaka itu berangsur sirna tergantikan dengan wajah serius. Luhan beralih melayang turun, lalu memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah memberikan darahmu secara suka rela, tak menutup kemungkinan...jika saat ini kau—

Luhan menatap wajah tegang itu dengan antusias, bahkan menahan geli. "Kau menyukainya bukan?"

"A-ANIYO!

"Akui saja, kau memang menyukai Chanyeol Hyung"

Baekhyun menghentak kaki mendengarnya."A-aku tak mendengarmu!" Serunya seraya memutar tubuh dan—

 **Brugh**

Baekhyun jatuh terjengkang, begitu menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Dear...kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar. Panggilan itu nyata ditujukan untuknya.

"D-dear kau bi-bilang?" Baekhyun menggeleng panik. Wajahnya kembali memerah...dan sialnya, jantungnya kembali berdebar parah di dalam.

"B-berhenti" Gumam Baekhyun seraya meremas dadanya. "Berhenti bergerak kubilang!" Pekiknya lagi , berharap jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak kali ini.

Chanyeol kembali mengernyit cemas, melihat Baekhyun kembali bersikap aneh seperti ini. sementara vampire mungil di sebrangnya hanya terbahak geli.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" Tekan Chanyeol sembari memaksa menatap kedua mata indah itu. "Katakan jika memang kau merasa sakit"

hingga...

 **GREB**

Tiba-tiba saja,Baekhyun meraih kerah kemejanya dan meremasnya. "A-aku juga tidak tau! Mengapa Dia berdebar gila seperti ini, s-setiap kali kau menyentuhku! Apa yang terjadi padaku huh?!"

Keduanya terdiam. Saling menatap lekat, dengan satu diantaranya penuh dengan semburat merah memenuhi wajah tirusnya.

Sementara Luhan, hanya melirik ke atas seraya bersenandung kecil. berlaga seolah tak mendengar apapun dalam ruangan itu.

"Luhan, tinggalkan kami sendiri" Ujar Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"M-mwo? Anniya!" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan, dan menggeleng panik.

Vampire mungil itupun tampak terkikik, Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu berjinjit-jinjit seolah ingin terbang. "Dengan senang hati Hyung"

"Y-Yack! Jangan pergi! Lu-Luhan!"

Terlambat...

Ssosok mungil berparas cantik itu, lenyap begitu saja hingga menyisakan keduanya di ruangan yang sepenuhnya senyap itu. Hanya debaran jantung Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdengar, seakan memantul-mantul tanpa henti.

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu"Chanyeol mengulas smirk khas miliknya, tatapannyapun semakin intens. Membuat namja mungil itu semakin kelabakan, walau hanya sekedar untuk bernafas saja.

"..."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah. Apa artinya rasa paniknya kali ini, jika Ia sudah tertangkap basah seperti ini. Ia menggeliat ingin lepas dari rengkuhan itu, namun seolah menggodanya...

Chanyeol terlihat semakin menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

"Aku tau ini bukan debaran ketakutanmu" Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun, lalu kembali menatap namja cantik itu.

Habis sudah...

Baekhyun semakin kewalahan menahan rasa gugupnya diperlakukan demikian. Ia melonjak cepat...lalu merangkak demi menghindar.

 **GREB**

Namun naas, vampire itu menarik tangan kanannya, mendorongnya cepat...hingga ia terperangkap di dinding.

"Sentak tubuhku, jika kau tak menyukainya" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya menaikkan dagu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjap cepat, begitu pria itu memiringkan wajahnya. Baekhyun tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, namun tubuhnya masih bergeming. Tak ingin mendorong Chanyeol ataupun menyentaknya, ia malah terpejam...saat Pria itu benar-benar menyatukan bibir keduanya.

"Mnh~"

Baekhyun melenguh kecil, kala hisapan lembut itu semakin kuat meraup belahan bibirnya. jemari lentiknya meraba-raba dinding berusaha mencari pegangan, hingga Ia kembali dibuat terkesiap kala Chanyeol menangkapnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Bahkan membuatnya saling bertaut pas.

"Mmh~mpfth"

Tak ada protes atau bahkan penolakan dari manusia mungil itu, membujuknya untuk melakukan cumbuan lebih dengan menyusupkan sebelah tanganna ke dalam kemeja Baekhyun dan meraba perut datarnya.

"Ahn~ ahh"

Baekhyun berjengit dengan bibir terbuka, detik itu pula...Chanyeol tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk melesakkan lidahnya di sela-sela pagutan itu.

"Ahmp~ anghh...mmh" Tubuh mungilnya semakin merosot mengikuti cumbuan itu. Membuatnya perlahan terbaring di atas lantai, sementara sosok pria di atasnya masih memagut bibirnya begitu intens.

Sesekali Baekhyun terlihat mengerjap, dan membuka bibirnya demi mencuri udara. Namun yang terlihat...pria itu semakin dalam menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang tertahan. Tak siap dengan cumbuan sebasah itu, bahkan tak sedikit saliva yang telah bercampur meleleh dari sudut bibirnya.

"Mmhah! Mph! Mmph" Baekhyun mendadak panik, memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol begitu merasakan pasokan udara dalam parunya kian menipis. Cumbuan itu terlalu menuntut, membuat Baekhyun lupa...bagaimana cara untuk bernafas.

' **Chup'**

Chanyeol mengecup lama, bibir manis itu sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri pagutan itu. Dan membiarkan namja mungilnya terengah-engah di bawahnya.

"Bernafaslah dengan benar" Bisiknya tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Nnhh~ hhh...hhh"

Baekhyun menatap sayu, Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Pria itu menciumya bahkan dengan sengaja memainkan lidahnya. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya seakan takluk, dan menerima semua cumbuan itu begitu pasrah.

Segalanya tersasa berdesir hangat dalam tubuhnya yang dingin. Chanyeol tau penantiannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertebus. Baekhyun mungkin belum menyadarinya...

namun ciuman itu, membuatnya yakin...Baekhyun telah menerimanya.

"Kau tak menyentakku?" Lirih Chanyeol, seraya menyeka lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Menyentuhnya selembut mungkin, seolah...namja mungil itu benar-benar miliknya yang paling berharga.

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam, dan memalingkan wajah ke kanan. Berapa kali harus dilugaskan, ia masih tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa seperti ini.

Chanyeol berlih mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu, mengulas senyum terkulum kala membawa Baekhyun ke atas ranjangnya. Tak peduli jika saat ini, Baekhyun masih menerka-nerka perasaannya, tapi satu yang pasti. Ia cukup tenang mendapat kepastian itu dari manusia mungilnya.

.

.

.

"Jangan diam saja...bicaralah" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengais surai coklat, dari namja yang masih berbaring membelakanginya itu.

"Ugh! Kau menciumku lagi!" Sungut Baekhyun seraya menjejak kaki.

"Dan kau tak menyentakku"

Baekhyun bedecak, merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Ah...saat itu Ia tak bisa berpikir rasional. semua terhanyut begitu saja, dan membuatnya bersikap sebodoh itu. Batin Baekhyun.

"..."

"Kau marah?"

"Aniyo!"

"Lalu?"

"..." Baekhyun kembali diam dan lebih memilih memeluk erat bantalnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit itu lekat, Ia beranjak mendekat...lalu mengecup pelan pelipis kanan Baekhyun. Membuat pemiliknya berjengit, dan spontan menyentuh bagian yang dikecup itu.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku hanya pergi untuk sementara waktu"

Baekhyun memutar tubuh, dan menangkap cepat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Kau ingin pergi kemana lagi?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, tak memberikan jawaban apapun lalu melenyapkan diri dalam sekejap. Membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

Merasa...akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol kerap meninggalkannya sendiri. Ah tak taukah tuan vampire itu, ada suatu tempat yang ingin di datanginya kali ini

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, kala mengamati pemandangan di luar. Sampai kapan dirinya terkurung seperti ini? Ia memang tau...semua memang demi keselamatannya. Tapi ia pun memiliki rasa jenuh.

Berkali-kali ia mendesah bosan, Baekhyun ingin keluar. Tapi mustahil vampire itu mengizinkannya...ingin meminta pada Luhan, Ah! bocah itu mana bernyali dengan Chanyeol.

Hingga tanpa sengaja tangan mungilnya mendorong teralis jendela puri itu. dan—

"ommo! tidak terkunci?" Pekiknya terkejut kala jendela itu terbuka, karna memang pangeran sulung tak menguncinya kali ini... yakin Baekhyun tak akan pergi kemanapun, magisnya di luar puri sudah cukup melindungi Baekhyun dari vampire lain kecuali keluarganya sendiri

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, kala mencoba menapakkan kaki ke balkon...

ah! sudah lama rasanya Ia tak menghirup udara di luar, meski lembab ...tapi setidaknya Ia bisa merasakan semilir angin dingin dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan keluar puri, perhatiannya tertuju pada celah di sudut pagar penuh dengan sulur mawar berduri itu. Ia mengerjap , mencoba berpikir cepat.

Hingga rasa penasaran itu, membujuknya untuk menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga penghubung balkon dengan halaman puri.

.

.

"Whoaaa...daebaak" Takjub Baekhyun, begitu melihat...betapa besar puri yang ditinggailinya saat ini.

Baekhyun tau, ia tak memiliki waktu lebih. Namja mungil itu beralih beringsut ke celah dinding...lalu menyusup keluar pekarangan puri itu.

kedua matanyapun kembali membulat penuh takjub, melihat bunga mawar putih tumbuh dan mekar di bawah pepohonan pinus yang menjulang tinggi.

Ia berlari di tengah hamparan mawar itu, dan melompat-lompat antusias. Bermain sebentar tak ada salahnya bukan? Terlebih, Ia merasa seperti merasakan kehadiran Ibunya dengan aroma mawar seperti ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Menit berganti jam, Baekhyun nampaknya terlalu tergiur dengan visual tempatnya berpijak kali ini. rangkaian mawar putihpun terlihat melingkar di kepalanya, terlihat jelas...Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati waktu sendirinya kali ini. Hingga tak sadar, Ia terlalu jauh memasuki hutan.

 **SRAT**

Baekhyun terhenyak, dan berhenti memetik tangkai mawar itu. Begitu menyadari sekelebat bayanganan. Ia mengedarkan mata panik, bahkan terlalu kalut. Sadar...tempatnya kali ini. Bukanlah sesuatu yang aman untuknya, berkeliaran seperti ini.

"E-eotohkkae?" Gumam Baekhyun seraya berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Pemikiran akan datangnya sosok vampire mengerikan mulai memenuhi benaknya. Ia terlalu ceroboh! dan Baekhyun sadar itu.

 **SRAKK**

"A-aaaahh!"

"Yack! Kau di sini rupanya!"

"L-luhan" Baekhyun menghambur cepat, dan memeluk perut vampire mungil itu erat-erat. bersyukur, Luhan yang datang.

"Apa kau gila! keluar dari puri! Vampire lain bisa mengincarmu bodoh!" Gerutu Luhan, seraya memaksa Baekhyun untuk lekas berdiri. Beruntung, beberapa saat yang lalu Luhan memang sengaja mengunjungi puri pangeran Sulung, setelah mendengar kabar sang Raja kembali ingin bertemu dengan kedua puteranya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia saat mendapati Baekhyun tak berada di purinya.

Dan di sinilah bocah itu, memetik mawar sesuka hatinya tanpa tau bahaya macam apa yang kelak mengincar.

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol hyung tau huh!" Omel Luhan lagi, seraya menuntun Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin melihat tempat ini sebentar" Baekhyun tertunduk.

 **SRAKK**

Keduanya terkesiap, kala mendengar suara semak itu. Luhan menatap awas ke sekitar, Ia tau sosok yang lain berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Sementara Baekhyun terlihat menciut dan meremas kuat-kuat pakaian belakang Luhan.

"S-siapa?"Cicit Baekhyun

"Sshhh...diamlah" desis luhan , masih memasang tatapan awas ke sekitar.

,,,,,,

kedua namja mungil itu di buat terbelalak lebar, begitu beberapa sosok berpawakan tinggi kekar tiba-tiba meluncur turun dari atas pinus. Menghentak tanah...membuat debaman keras, hingga Luhan dan Baekhyun terpental.

"Aku menemukanmu..." Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi bernama Jaehyo, terlihat menyeringai...dan melesat mendekati Baekhyun. Tak pelak, Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi ketakutan itu, beringsut-ingsut kebelakang hingga membuat sikunya lecet.

"Rupanya memang benar, aroma ini bersaal dari tubuhnya. Tch!..tak kusangka menemukanmu di tempat seperti ini. Dimana Pangeranmu hmm?" Zico mulai berdecih

"Menjauh darinya!" Luhan berteriak kalut. "Yack! lari dari tempat ini bodoh!" Teriak luhan lagi, meski Ia tau...itu tak akan berpengaruh apapun. Sekuat apapun Baekhyun berlari, namun tenaga manusianya tak akan sebanding dengan vampire itu.

Luhan memaksa melesat dan menerjang tubuh Zico, memang berhasil membuatnya terjengkang, tapi tak berlangsung lama...begitu pria itu kembali bangkit dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tch! ikat bedebah kecil itu" Titah Zico.

Dan benar saja, beberapa pria itu bergerak cepat memasung tangannya. Luhan sempat berteriak dan melawan, namun tubuh mungilnya tak sebanding dengan tenaga semua vampire besar itu, terlebih jerat tak kasat mata,...kini benar-benar memasung kuat kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"AGH! LEPASKAN AK~MPHHH!" Luhan berontak kasar, Ia semakin tak berkutik begitu bibirnya turut di bekap.

"Haha...berteriaklah sepuasmu" Kekeh Jaehyo usai melumpuhkan Luhan.

Baekhyun, tercekat...Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun dan hanya terisak dalam bisu. Melihat semua orang itu mengikat Luhan.

Ketakutannya semakin memuncak, melihat beberapa sosok bertaring itu mulai beralih mendekatinya.

Tidak!

Mungkinkah mereka akan memangsanya beramai-ramai di sini?

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, merangkak payah di atas semak penuh dengan duri mawar yang telah mengering itu...hingga membesat, dan membuat kulitnya semakin tergores.

"Hks! C—CHANYEOL!"

"Ah...kau mulai memanggil pangeranmu hm?" Zico kembali terkekeh, merasa puas melihat calon pendamping itu terlihat menggigil ketakutan.

"CHAN—nnhh~"

Jeritannnya tersedak begitu saja, mengiringi tubuhnya yang lungai, ketika Zico menghempas magis mengenai tengkuknya.

"Tsk...semudah ini menghancurkanmu, Park Chanyeol" Desis Zico seraya memanggul tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu,

Ia melenyapkan diri dalam sekejap. tak peduli sorang vampire mungil masih berontak payah dalam cekalan Jaehyo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Kedua mata itu perlahan terbuka, Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari hal pertama yang ia lihat lantai lembab dengan aroma jamur yang menusuk.

"Byun Baekhyun...itu namamu bukan?"

Baekhyun tersentak, Ia memaksa untuk melihat ke atas...namun terlalu sulit. Karna tangannya yang terikat di belakang tubuhnya, hingga Baekhyun hanya pasrah terbaring meringkuk. dan mendengar jeritan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Apa kau masih ingin memanggilnya?" Tawar zico seraya menyentuh wajah Baekhyun hingga mendongak kearahnya.

"Panggil saja, Panggil sekeras mungkin...hingga aku bisa menghabisinya di sini"

"Hks.."

"Mengapa menangis hm? Cukup mengejutkan, Dia menahan diri...tak mengubahmu menjadi Vampire" Zico membelai, pipi tirus itu dengan kuku tajamnya. Membuat isakan ketakutan itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Zico terbahak keras. semakin yakin, kemenangan dan tahta itu akan segera jatuh di tangannya.

Ia beralih bangkit berdiri, dan melirik pada seorang pria di seberangnya.

"Awasi mereka...karna Ratu harus tau tentang semua ini" Desis Zico, lalu melesat pergi menembus pepohonan pinus itu, demi menemui Victoria.

.

.

.

Jeritan memekakan Luhan masih menggema memenuhi ruang bawah tanah itu. Tapi semua tak semata membuat, pria bernama Jaehyo itu ciut. Malah...pria itu semakin menatap penuh nyalang pada tubuh ramping di depannya.

"Tck! Simpan tenagamu itu" Jaehyo mulai melangkah, dan berjongkok di depan Luhan.

"Ku bunuh kau!" Sentak Luhan geram.

Jaehyo tertawa keras mendengarya. Menganggap gertakan dan umpatan sosok mungil itu, terlalu manis untuk di dengarnya

"Pertama...aku akan menikmati tubuhmu" Tangan Jaehyo terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Luhan.

"Brengsek! Enyah saja kau! LEPASKAN AKU!" Luhan, kembali berontak payah...namun jeratan magis itu. Membuat tenaganya terbuang sia-sia.

"Lalu setelahnya, aku akan menyingkirkan manusia kecil ini" Ia beralih melirik Baekhyun. "Ah! tak ada salahnya jika aku juga menikmati tubuhnya sebelum membunuhnya bukan?" Desisnya seraya menatap intens, dua namja mungil yang masih terikat di sudut ruangan itu.

Luhan kembali berteriak geram, seseorang seperti Jaehyo hendak menyentuh Baekhyun.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tak perlu terlibat terlalu jauh, tapi Ia merasa...memiliki ikatan lain dengan manusia kecil itu.

Luhan memaksa berontak sekuat tenaga, hingga jeratan magis itu berhasil ia sentak. tak peduli...tangannya kini mulai terkoyak.

"Mati saja Huh!" Teriak Luhan seraya mendorong tubuh Jaehyo hingga tersungkur

 **BRUGHH**

Vampire itu terkekeh pelan, "Kau tau? kekuatanmu tak sebanding dengan wajah manismu" Jaheyo bangkit berdiri. "ah...sejujurnya, telah lama...aku mengincarmu Luhan" Desisnya sebelum akhirnya melesat cepat menerjang Luhan, hingga membuat vampire mungil itu tertindih di lantai. "AHH!"

Baekhyun terbelalak nanar, semakin ia meronta...rasanya semakin kuat pula jeratan magis itu menyerap tenaganya.

Ia merutuk diri, tak mampu berbuat apapun sementara sosok asing itu ingin mencelakai Luhan. Bahkan...Pria itu telah berhasil melucuti semua pakaian Luhan, tepat di hadapannya sendiri.

"Hks...And—wae! Lu—hann!" Lirih Baekhyun payah.

Jaehyo, melirik sekilas mendengar isakan manusia itu.

masih dengan membekap bibir Luhan...Ia mulai mengangkat sebelah kaki vampire mungil itu. "Tenang saja manis...setelah Dia, kaupun akan kumanjakan hahahaha"

.

.

' _Tuan...apa kau mendengarku? Ku mohon"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **T. Be . Ceeeeee**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

"Ku bunuh, manusia itu...jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan!" Desis Sehun seraya mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol.

"Singkirkan TANGANMU!"

.

.

.

"A-andwae! Kau berjanji padaku! J-jangan lakukan ini...ku mohon! AHHTT!"

.

.

Jemari mungil itu semakin memutih pasi, kala Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat cover bed di bawahnya, Ia mendongak dan menjerit hebat, begitu sesuatu yang keras serasa mengoyak rektumnya.

"A—AHHHHTT! ANDWAEHH!"

.

.

.

Annyeooooooong

Halloooo...Gloomy datang lagi, bawa chapter enam nyaaaa (Review jusseyooo)

Hayoo gimana dengan chap ini?

Yang nunggu Naena...Chap depan okkay.

Hehe hayo kenapa CY belum ngerubah Baekkie jd vampire?

* Semakin banyak yang respon, semakin cepat Gloomy updatenya

Eh iyaa, sekedar inpoo..(Jaehyo juga anggota Block B) hihihi

Dan untuk:

 **Tiara696 , gloriadelafenni , Shengmin137 , restikadena90, kiyasita , daebaektaeluv, lily kurniati 77 , YuRhachan, SHINeexo , Incandescence7, babybaekhyunee7 , chanbaek-kuu , mphi , LyWoo , LUDLUD, LittleJasmine2 , chanbaekmama, Park RinHyun-Uchiha , Byunsilb , Eun810, dwi yuliantipcy , deymel9090, n3208007 , yousee , neniFanadicky , Baekbooty , yehet98, guest137 , LittleOoh, Michiyo88, rida, dan All Guest**

Terima kasih sudah mereview di chap 5 kemarin.

Review lagi neee...

 **Annyeoooooooooooooong**

 **Saraanghhaaaaeeeeeee...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :) Hayoo temukan**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Ia merutuk diri, tak mampu berbuat apapun sementara sosok asing itu ingin mencelakai Luhan. Bahkan...Pria itu telah berhasil melucuti semua pakaian Luhan, tepat di hadapannya sendiri.

"Hks...And—wae! Lu—hann!" Lirih Baekhyun payah.

Jaehyo, melirik sekilas mendengar isakan manusia itu.

masih dengan membekap bibir Luhan...Ia mulai mengangkat sebelah kaki vampire mungil itu. "Tenang saja manis...setelah Dia, kaupun akan kumanjakan hahahaha"

.

.

' _Tuan...apa kau mendengarku? Ku mohon"_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Blood On A WhiteRose**

 **.**

 **.**

' **BRAKKKK'**

"LUHAN!"

Meja dan beberapa ornamen dalam ruangan megah itu terhempas kasar, begitu seorang pria berpawakan tinggi merangsak masuk. Sepasang mata amethyst itu berkilat geram kala tak mendapati Luhan maupun Baekhyun dalam ruangan itu.

Amarahnya semakin memuncak, kala Ia melangkah mendekati jendela balkon dan mencium aroma Baekhyun menguar dari luar. kemampuan indranya cukup membuatnya yakin, Baekhyun memang melarikan diri keluar. Dan Luhan, sepertinya mengejar manusia itu.

"SHIT! Mengapa kau tak pernah mendengarku!" Umpat pemuda itu, berulang kali ia melarang Luhan mendekati Baekhyun. Namun nyatanya... semua hanya terabai begitu saja oleh vampire mungil itu. Sehun bergegas melesat keluar puri, mengejar jejak Baekhyun yang masih menguar dari aromanya.

.

.

 **Flash Back On**

"Sehunnie~"

Sosok mungil itu begitu riang berlari mendekati seorang pria yang terlihat membelakanginya. Ia melompat cepat dan..

 **GREB**

Senyum manisnya terulas begitu saja ketika, kedua lengan rampingnya melingkar pas di perut pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. ah sungguh! tak ada yang lebih membuatnya tersenyum cerah seperti ini selain di dekat Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lihat di luar sana umm?" Tanyanya masih dengan memeluk erat perut Sehun.

Lama Luhan menunggu, Ia mengerjap cepat...menyadari Sehun tak kunjung membuka suara hingga-

"Lepas"

Kata dingin nan menusuk itu, mulai memudarkan senyum manisnya.

Luhan bergeming, tetap mempertahankan pelukan itu tak peduli Sehun mungkin akan menyentaknya.

"Singkirkan—

"Sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?!" Sergah Luhan serya melepas pelukannya. Ia tertunduk, sadar...rasa sesak dan kecewa itu semakin tak berujung untuknya.

Terlalu lama ia memiliki perasaan itu, namun selalu saja...semua tak pernah tersambut.

"Berhenti dengan omong kosong itu"

Luhan tersenyum getir. "Omong kosong?" Ia memaksa menarik tubuh Sehun, berharap pemuda tinggi itu beralih menatapnya.

"H-haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi?" Lirihnya, seraya menatap redup kedua mata amethyst itu.

"Aku mencintaimu...aku akan terus mengatakannya! Kau dengar itu?"

"..." Sehun tak menjawab selain memberinya tatapan yang sepenuhnya dingin. Baginya...ungkapan perasaan adalah hal yang tak berguna untuknya. Tidakkah sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta itu selalu membuat siapapun lemah?

Seperti halnya Chanyeol, ia terlalu dibutakan oleh perasaan untuk manusia inang itu. Hingga membuatnya lemah, bahkan lupa...siapa jati dirinya sebenarnya.

Dan Sehun tak menginginkan semua itu turut melumpuhkannya, Dirinya seorang Pangeran...

Tahta dan keagungan adalah sesuatu yang lebih penting dan mutlak dibandingkan dengan semua omong kosong itu.

"Jangan membuang waktuku, dan kuperingatkan...berhenti mendekati manusia itu" Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya kembali memutar tubuh, namun Luhan mencekal pergelangan tangannya...

"S-sedikit saja, pernahkah kau memiliki perasaan itu untukku?" Tanyanya sesak

"Tidak" Singkat Sehun seraya melepas pegangan tangan Luhan. "Lupakan, perasaan yang kau sebut cinta itu. Bagiku...itu tak pernah ada"

Sejenak Luhan terlihat menatap nanar, hingga akhirnya vampire mungil itu terkekeh lalu memutar tubuh membelakangi Sehun.

"B-baiklah. Aku akan menemui Baekhyun saja" Ujarnya ceria, namun bulir bening mulai merosot turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ya...Luhan kembali menangis dalam diam.

"Apa kau menentangku?! Jangan pernah menemui manusia itu!" Sentak Luhan, membuat namja mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan tetap menemuinya, setidaknya...anak itu selalu mendengarku" Ucapnya

"LUHAN! "Sehun mengeras, ingin menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan, namun tiba-tiba saja—

"Pangeran...Raja ingin menemui anda dan Pangeran Sulung"

Sosok vampire yang lain muncul, memaksanya untuk menahan semua emosi itu, dan beralih melenyapkan diri demi menemui Ayahnya.

Luhan menyeka air matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam...lalu mengais surai merah mudanya. Ia tersenyum , menyembunyikan rasa sesak itu dibalik raut riangnya. Sebelum akhirnya, melesat dan melenyapkan diri ingin menemui teman kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Flash Back Off**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Senyum itu semakin tersimpul menawan di bibir merahnya, kala wajah bersemu Baekhyun tak pernah pudar...selalu terbayang dalam benaknya. Ah...adakah yang lebih indah selain paras cantik itu?

Ia rasa...Tidak!

Hanya Baekhyun...satu-satunya sosok paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya hingga detik ini.

Terlebih...kenyataan Baekhyun perlahan menerima kehadirannya,tentu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya kian berdesir, oh ayolah Ia telah menunggu cukup lama untuk semua harga itu.

Dan kini rangkaian mawar putih segar, bertengger manis di lengan kirinya. Ia menghirup sesaat wewangian yang menyerupai aroma Baekhyun itu, lalu melangkah pasti...tentunya hanya untuk menemui pemilik wajah menggemaskan namja mungilnya.

"Sepertinya anda dalam suasan hati yang baik...Pangeran"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya begitu seorang pria terlihat menyapa dan menghampirinya

"Paman Kim" Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Whoaa...sejak kapan kau menyukai bunga Hyung?" Celetuk Kai, yang memang sedari mengekor di belakang ayahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kai" Desis pria itu –Kim Yesung- memaksa putranya untuk bersikap santun dengan Pangeran sulung. Sementara Kai hanya berdecak... dan memutar bola mata jengah. Merasa...sebagai sepupu tak harus bersikap formal dan kaku bukan?

"Hn...bunga ini untuk Baek—

 **('hks')**

 _ **('Tuan...apa kau mendengarku? Ku mohon")**_

 **DEG**

Akan tetapi ucapannya tersendat begitu saja, begitu samar-samar Ia mendengar suara hati Baekhyun.

Ya, Pangeran Sulung itu mendengarnya...setiap jeritan dan tangis Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Baekhyun..." Kedua mata amber itu berkilat tajam, Chanyeol tau sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia melenyapkan diri dalam sekejap, membuat dua vampire di hadapannya terhenyak terkejut melihat perubahan sikap itu.

"H-hyung? Chanyeol Hyung?!" Panggil Kai percuma.

"Sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya terjadi pada Pendamping pangeran Sulung"

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol Hyung mengetahuinya?"

Yesung menatap tenang putranya. Sejatinya...bayi yang seharusnya mati itu tak memiliki takdir apapun selain tunduk pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu yang telah memutuskan, mengalirkan sebagian energi dan nyawanya untuk Baekhyun. Dengan kata lain, Baekhyun berhutang nyawa padanya. Dan sebagai gantinya...anak itu harus merelakan raganya menjadi pendamping atau bahkan inang untuk Pangeran vampire itu. Keterikatan itu, menjadi penghubung batin diantara keduanya. tentu...Pangeran Sulung mampu merasakan setiap tangis dan jeritan Baekhyun. meski terpisah sekat yang jauh sekalipun.

"Karena Anak itu pendampingnya" Jawab Yesung kemudian, membuat putranya yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban itu mengerjap cepat.

"Ha? hanya itu? karna pendampingnya? jadi jika aku nanti memiliki pendamping, aku bisa mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada pendampingku?" Kai mulai antusias, dan menerka-nerka seperti apa pendampingnya kelak. Dari klan vampirenya ataukah seperti Chanyeol yang memilih manusia sebagai pendampingnya?

"Jangan banyak bicara Kai" Tukas Yesung seraya melenggang pergi, berniat mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Appa, kapan aku memiliki pendamping huh?"

"Cepat cari Pangeran Bungsu dan sampaikan kabar ini Kai"

"Appa!"

"..." Yesung terlanjur melesat begitu saja, membuat putranya itu semakin berdecak kesal melihatnya.

"Aisshh!" Desis Kai seraya menendang udara kosong di hadapannya, tak taukah Ayahnya itu. Ia ingin memulai pembicaraan serius antara Ayah dan anak. Tantu saja mengenai masa depannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun!" Seru Chanyeol begitu ia tiba di purinya sendiri, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar melihat ruangan itu tak berpenghuni, selebihnya kacau dengan maja dan benda-benda berserakan di lantainya.

Mungkinkah vampire lain masuk dan menculiknya? mustahil!

magis pelindung di luar purinya masih utuh, tak ada vampire lain yang merangsak masuk. Magis itu hanya mampu ditepis oleh keluarganya.

Jika demikian, mungkinkah dari keluarganya sendiri yang mencelakai Baekhyun?

"Keparat Sehun!" Geramnya seraya melompat keluar jendela, mencari jejak aroma Baekhyun yang masih tertinggal di setapak jalan penghubung purinya dengan hutan pinus itu. Amarahnya semakin menjadi, begitu meyakini hanya Sehun yang berpeluang besar menyakiti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tatapannya semakin menajam, begitu Ia melayang di atas hamparan mawar putih. Dari aroma yang menguar, Ia tau...Baekhyun berada di tempat ini sebelumnya.

ia terus menyusuri jalan setapak itu...mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru demi memepertajam kemampuannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, matanya kembali berkilat lebih terang...begitu melihat siluet tinggi di ujung hamparan bunga mawar. ya! Ia tau siapa sosok itu.

Pangeran Sulung itu mengepalkan tangan kuat, menggeram keras sebelum akhirnya melesat kalap ingin menerjang.

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

"Arght~"

Sehun jatuh terkapar, begitu seseorang tiba-tiba menerjang, menaiki perutnya, dan mencengkeram kuat kerahnya.

"DIMANA BAEKHYUN?!" teriak Chanyeol kalap, kedua taringnya kian mencuat...menunjukkan betapa hebat amarahnya kali ini

Sehun turut meradang mendengarnya, merasa Pangeran Sulung itu melempar prasangka padanya. Ia balik mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol.

"SHIT! AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERTANYA!" Sentak Sehun, seraya membanting Chanyeol hingga kini dirinya yang berada di atas tubuh Pangeran Sulung itu.

"Apa yang telah manusia itu perbuat HAH?!"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. namun tak cukup lengah, untuk tetap menghunuskan tatapan tajam itu, bagaimanapun Ia masih meyakini bahwa saudaranya itu ingin mencelakai dan melenyapkan Baekhyun darinya.

"LUHAN MENGHILANG KARENANYA BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol terhenyak, membuat cengkeraman tangan itu perlahan meregang. "A-apa?"

"SADARLAH DAN BUKA MATAMU!" Geram Sehun, merasa perasaan untuk manusia itu telah mengelabui kakaknya. Dan menjadikannya buta akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia kembali menarik kerah Chanyeol, memaksa namja tinggi itu bangkit dan melihat ke sekitar.

Dan benar saja...Pangeran Sulung itu terlihat terperanjat, begitu mengamati sekitarnya. Aroma tubuh Baekhyun berbaur dengan rasa takutnya, menguar kental hanya di tempat ini.

namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tercengang, melainkan pada tempatnya berpijak kali ini.

Rumpun mawar itu terlihat rebah dan layu, seakan memang seseorang dengan sengaja mengiinjaknya. Tapi itu terlalu banyak, membuatnya yakin tak hanya seorang saja...yang berada di tempat ini sebelumnya.

Sejenak Ia menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga kedua matanya menangkap bercak darah yang tercecer di atas duri dan seresah kering di bawahnya. Itu memang darah Baekhyun. Chanyeol berteriak geram...sadar, seseorang telah melukai namja mungilnya.

"MATAMU TERBUKA SEKARANG?! KAU SADAR HAH?!"

Chanyeol hanya diam, pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Ia hanya memikirkan Baekhyun, di mana dan bagaimana kondisi anak itu, benar-benar membuatnya merasa buntu.

"Zico menangkapnya" Desis Sehun, yakin akan ucapannya setelah menyadari aroma vampire lain yang dikenalnya.

"Kau terlalu lamban! Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk segera menyetubuhinya!?"

Taring itu kembali mencuat dari sela-sela bibirnya, ia tak pernah menduga ..Baekhyun akan melangkah keluar dari purinya dan ia tak pernah menduga pula...meninggalkan Baekhyun sesaat akan berakibat fatal seperti ini.

"Dan sekarang makan kebodohanmu itu Brengsek!" Umpat Sehun lagi, merasa tak cukup dengan hanya membuat Chanyeol menyesal dengan keputusannya.

"Ku bunuh, manusia itu...jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan!" Desis Pangeran Bungsu itu, kembali mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol.

"Singkirkan TANGANMU!"

"Kau seorang pecundang, jika sampai vampire lain menandainya sebelum dirimu! Lebih baik manusia itu mati!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Geram Chanyeol seraya menghempas tubuh Sehun hinggga membentur pinus, lalu beralih melenyapkan diri. Ia tak memiliki waktu lebih untuk meregang emosi bersama saudaranya itu, sementara Baekhyun berada dalam bahaya di luar sana.

Sehun mendelik tajam dengan tangan terkepal kuat, meski diam...namun amarah dalam dadanya bukan main lagi. Menyadari tahta Pangeran Sulung kian terancam dan kini nyawa Luhan pun tengah dipertaruhkan, semua tak lepas karena manusia itu. Seharusnya memang, Ia melenyapkannya...sejak pertama kali melihat anak itu.

Sejenak Ia menatap ke atas menerawang langit. Lalu setelahnya melesat...memudarkan bayangannya bersama deru angin di atas hutan itu, karna Pangeran Bungsu itu tau...kemana harus membawa dirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hks.."

Tubuh mungil itu masih menggeliat dan berontak lemah, berusaha melepas jerat magis yang memasung seluruh tubuhnya, ia tau segalanya terasa percuma...jerat tak kasat mata itu seakan benar-benar menghisap habis tenaganya tiap kali Ia melakukan gerakan lebih.

"Unh~ Chan—yeol" Bisiknya lirih, dengan kepala menggeleng lemah hinggan surai hazel itu menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Tck! Berisik! Sekali lagi kau memanggilnya, kupotong lehermu!" Sentak Jaehyo, sebelah tangannya masih membekap Luhan, sementara tangan yang lain ...berusaha membuka kaki vampire mungil itu, yang sedari tadi terkatup erat.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata takut. Nafasnya terdengar tersendat...Ingin menjerit namun terlarang jika nyawanya tak ingin dibabat oleh Vampire mengerikan di seberangnya itu.

"Aku tak pernah menduga, kau memiliki tubuh seindah ini...Luhan" Desis Jaehyo seraya menggerakkan jemari panjangnya, menyusuri pangkal leher Luhan...terus bergerak turun hingga berakhir di perut Luhan.

"URMHH! MMH!"

Luhan makin berontak geram. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya...untuk lepas dari kungkungan pria tinggi itu, sesekali Ia melirik Baekhyun. Dan berteriak tertahan, berharap Baekhyun mengerti dan memanfaatkan situasi yang ada untuk melarikan diri.

"Sshh...kau benar-benar menggoda" Desis Jaehyo seraya menghambur, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan...dan mngecupi bahkan menjilati perpotongan leher itu penuh nafsu.

"MMHH!" Luhan kembali menggeleng kasar, tubuh kecilnya mungkin masih terkapar dan tertindih...namun Ia masih berusaha mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai Baekhyun yang meringkuk ketakutan tak jauh darinya.

"Urgg~ Baek—Hnnn!" Luhan berjengit dengan mata terpejam, begitu vampire itu kini beralih merangkul punggungnya, sedikit mengangkatnya lalu mencumbu sebelah nipplenya.

Ia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya hingga taring itu melukai bibirnya sendiri, Vampire mungil itu masih berusaha sekuat mungkin memegang penuh kesadarannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa berdiam diri saja...dan membuat dirinya dan Baekhyun berakhir sia-sia di tangan pengikut Zico.

"Baek—aght! Ugh!"

Luhan berusaha payah menyentak magisnya, namun sepertinya keberuntungan memang tengah berpihak padanya begitu magis lemah itu berhasil menyentak jerat di tangan Baekhyun. Dan Jaehyo yang masih mencumbunya itu, sama sekali tak menyadarinya

"P-pergi" Bisik Luhan...nyaris tak terdengar.

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, melihat kedua tangannya bebas. Ia tau...Luhan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Dan berulang kali menggumam tanpa suara, memaksanya untuk lekas pergi melarikan diri. Tapi Baekhyun tetap bergeming, menatap nanar kedepan. Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu ringan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Luhan, sementara vampire itu merelakan dirinya hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Tidak!

Ia bukan manusia sepicik itu.

Baekhyun beralih bangkit diam-diam. Ia memang berdiri dan melangkah...namun tidak untuk pergi, melainkan...berjalan ke sudut ruangan yang lain dan mengambil sebatang kayu kering yang tersandar di dinding.

Namja mungil itu memegang erat-erat pangkal kayu itu, dan melangkah perlahan mendekati pria yang masih terhanyut dalam birahinya. membuat Luhan menggeleng kasar melihatnya, tak menginginkan Baekhyun kembali dan membahayakan dirinya. "Per—gi!" Bibir vampire mungil itu kembali menggumam tanpa suara.

Tapi semua hanya terabaikan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. Manusia itu tetap melangkah ke depan dan—

 **BUAGHH**

Baekhyun menghantam telak kepala Jaehyo dengan kayu di tangannya, membuat darah hitam pekat mengalir deras dari kepala vampire itu.

"ARGH! KEPARAT KAU!" Jaehyo bangkit, lalu menghempas kekuatannya...hingga membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlempar keras lalu membentur dinding jauh di belakangnya.

 **BRUGHH**

"Ughh~" Baekhyun terbatuk, dan darah yang menetes dari sela-sela bibirnya menunjukkan betapa kuat magis itu membanting tubuhnya. Ia merosot turun, lalu terkulai lemas di lantai.

"BAEKHYUN!" Jerit Luhan, berusaha bangkit ingin mendekati Baekhyun.

Tapi naas...Jaehyo kembali menangkapnya. Bahkan kini begitu mudah membuka kedua kaki Vampire mungil itu, dan mengeluarkan genitalnya...tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau lihat teman kecilmu?...Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu, jika kau berani melawanku" Ancam Jaehyo, seraya menyentuh bibir rektum Luhan dengan kepala genitalnya, tak peduli darah masih merembas deras dari kepalanya yang retak itu, hingga sebagian menetes mengenai dada dan perut Luhan.

"LEPAS! BRENGSEK!"

"Tch...berteriaklah sesukamu, anak itu sepertinya mati haha...hanya kau dan aku di tempat ini, nikmati saja—

 **CRASHHHH**

"AARGGGHHHH!" Sebuah lecut hitam tiba-tiba terhempas, menyentak Jaehyo hingga tangan kanan itu putus dan terlempar di sisi tubuhnya. Tak pelak...Raung kesakitan Pria itu menggema parau.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN BUSUKMU! BERANI KAU MENYENTUHNYA HAH?!" Pria itu - Sehun- menjambak kuat surai hitam Jaehyo, memaksanya bangkit tak peduli pria itu masih berteriak kesakitan dengan berlumur darah.

Ia melirik Luhan yang menggigil tanpa kain penutup apapun di bawah...membuat kedua mata amethyst itu semakin berkilat bengis.

"Tchh...Arkk~ Hhahahaha, bahkan hingga Pangeran sepertimu da—tang ke tempat se—perti ini. Dengar...Zico akan-"

 **ZRATTTTT**

"Urgh~"

Dalam sekejap, kepala itu telah terpisah begitu magis tak kasat mata menebas lehernya...membuat darah beraroma keras menciprat, mengotori sebagian wajah Sehun.

Bukan—

Bukan Sehun yang menebas tubuh vampire itu kali ini, melainkan sosok pria di sudut ruangan, yang sedari tadi memang datang bersama Sehun. Mendengar...dan menyadari semuanya dalam diam.

Tak ada satupun yang tau...betapa besar amarah yang kini menyeruak dalam dirinya, melihat Baekhyun kembali terkulai dalam rengkuhannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" Sehun mulai membuka suara, merasa riskan dengan perasaan Pangeran Sulung itu. Bagaimanapun tak ada yang tau, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sebelum manusia kecil itu tak sadarkan diri seperti itu.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari Chanyeol, Ia lebih memilih melesat dalam sekejap membawa Baekhyun dalam rengkuhan bridalnya.

Sehun melirik sekilas, lalu membuang asal.. jasad tak bernyawa itu. Ia beralih melepas kemeja hitamnya, sebelum akhirnya mendekati Luhan, dan mengenakan kemeja itu di tubuh polosnya.

Sementara, Luhan hanya tertunduk. Menyeka air matanya sendiri dalam diam. Meski tak bicara...namun terlihat jelas, namja cantik itu benar-benar terluka saat ini. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal semengerikan itu sebelumnya, bertahan seorang diri, dan tubuh nyaris terenggut dalam hitungan detik.

"Unnh~" Tubuhnya bergetar, tapi Luhan tak ingin menangis atau pria di hadapannya semakin memandangnya muak.

 **GREBB**

"Menangislah..." Bisik Sehun, begitu mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan mengelus punggung sempitnya

Benar saja...Luhan terlihat semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan itu dan menangis keras. Tak peduli air matanya benar-benar membasahi dada bidang Sehun. sekali lagi, Ia tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya.

"K-kau la—ma sekali Nnhh hks" Luhan mulai menggerutu, meski nyatanya itu terdengar kacau dan tersendat-sendat.

"Maaf.." Bisik Sehun lagi, sejujurnya Ia masih berusaha meredam amarah dalam dirinya. Tak bisa terima seseorang yang lain menyentuh leluasa namja cantik itu.

"Pangeran...sebaiknya lekas pergi dari tempat ini. Sebelum kawanan yang lain datang" Ujar Yesung yang memang mengawal dua pangeran itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik, menunggunya...dan menghabisi mereka semua?"

"Tidak Pangeran, itu sangat berbahaya...karna kita tak membawa pasukan lebih untuk menghadapi mereka" Ujar Yesung, berusaha memberi pengertian

"Benar...kawanan yang lain mungkin saja bisa datang tanpa kita ketahui" Timpal Siwon, seraya melirik Sehun. Berusaha menyembunyikan senyum palsunya. Nyaris...tamengnya terbongkar dan nyaris pula ia terjebak dalam rencana yang dibuatnya.

Sehun menggeram tak suka, tapi tak ada opsi lain selain mengikuti ucapan Yesung. Melihat kondisi Luhan...memang tak seharusnya berlama-lama di tempat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu kali ini Ibu" Pemuda bermata tajam itu, begitu percaya diri menyambut tangan lentik sang Ratu, Ia tak main-main kali ini. menyergap manusia kecil itu tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Dan Ibunya harus tau itu.

"Benarkah...Hmm dimana Dia? Aku benar-benar ingin mencicipi darahnya sebelum—

Tiba-tiba saja, Kedua mata wanita itu mendadak membulat lebar, nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

"APA INI?!" Jerit Victoria melengking, begitu memijakkan kaki ke dalam..dan melihat puluhan vampire dari klannya tampak terkapar dan beberapa mengglepar dengan tubuh tak lagi utuh.

Zico terperanjat hebat, menarik kesimpulan pendek...Chanyeol sepertinya merangsak ke sarangnya.

"Sial!" Gumamnya seraya menerjang ke dalam.

"JAEHYO! Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan Bedebah itu masuk!" Teriaknya keras, dan mengumpat kasar melihat tak ada satupun pengikutnya yang hidup di setiap pintu labyrinth itu.

"JAEHYO! APA YANG—

Pemuda itu reflek melangkah mundur kebelakang, dadanya memantul keras...melihat teror yang mungkin ditujukan padanya.

Potongan kepala yang dikenalnya, benar-benar nyata menghardik dirinya. Ia tau...siapa pelakunya. Di alam ini, tak ada Vampire sebengis dirinya kecuali Park Chanyeol.

"ARRRRGGHHH! TERKUTUK KAU CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***ChanBaek***

Gemericik hujan masih terdengar tenang di luar. Membawa angin basah dan perlahan menyusup ke dalam setiap celah puri itu. Semua memang mengalun dengan semestinya, namun tidak dengan deru nafas dari seorang pria di dalamnya. Udara lembap nan dingin itu tak cukup mampu meredam panas dalam dadanya.

Baginya...semua ini semestinya tak harus terjadi. Melihat untuk kesekian kalinya...Baekhyun nyaris terenggut karna kelalaiannya. Seharusnya ia tak meninggalkannya, dan berakhir dengan kemalangan namja mungilnya itu.

Chanyeol beralih membuka satu persatu kemeja Baekhyun, mengeryit sesak kala melihat bercak darah yang telah mengering di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Dear.." panggilnya

"..."

Namun tak ada sahutan, lebih –lebih cicitan Baekhyun yang kerap terdengar rusuh. Namja mungil itu sepenuhnya diam bergeming.

Ia membencinya, bukan ini yang ingin dilihatnya dari Baekhyun. Membuatnya semakiin geram dan mengoyak paksa kemeja Baekhyun.

Lagi...

Kedua mata amber itu kembali dibuat berkilat geram, begitu luka memar tampak membiru lebam di dada Baekhyun. Tak perlu dilugaskanpun ia tau, vampire itu yang telah melukainya.

' _ **Kau terlalu lamban! Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk segera menyetubuhinya!?'**_

Ucapan Sehun kembali memenuhi benaknya. Semakin membuat pendiriannya goyah...tak tau, dapatkah Ia memegang ucapannya untuk namja mungil itu.

Pangeran sulung itu terlihat tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Hingga sesaat kemudian Ia menegakkan wajah dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Chanyeol mulai melepas kemejanya, membiarkan semilir angin dingin menerpa tubuh kekarnya. Sebelum akhirnhya ia kembali merunduk, mendekati wajah pasi di bawahnya.

Tangannya terulur, menaikkan dagu Baekhyun...hingga hanya bibir mungil itu yang memenuhi pandangannya.

Menjilat sudut bibir itu, membuat bercak darah yang mengering mulai samar dan menghilang. Berasa karat, namun tak sekuat darah segar milik Baekhyun.

Pria itu beralih menekan bibir Baekhyun, menghisap belahan bawahnya...

dan berulang dengan belahan atas, yang masih terasa dingin itu.

Tak ada lenguhan...tak ada remasan kecil dari Baekhyun.

Memaksanya...berbuat lebih dengan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun...meraup saliva manis yang tercecap, bahkan sesekali menghisapnya kuat. Hanya untuk menarik kesadaran manusia manis itu.

jemari panjangnya tak lagi menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, melainkan tergerak memegang tengkuk dan rahang namja mungil itu. memaksanya menengadah...dan menelan lebih banyak saliva miliknya.

"Nnnh~"

Baekhyun mengernyit...merasakan... perlahan magis hangat itu menyentak dadanya. tepat pada pusat lebam itu. Sedikit nyeri memang, namun hisapan dan lumatan intens di bibirnya, sedikit banyak membuatnya terlena, hingga hanya lenguhan demi lenguhan pasif yang terdngar darinya.

.

.

"Mnh~" Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak, begitu Pangeran Sulung itu melepas hisapan kuatnya secara tiba-tiba. Menciptakan kecipak bibir yang terdengar khas.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu mengerjap, tak sepenuhnya terbuka...dan terlihat begitu sayu.

Meski samar, namun Baekhyun mengenal betul pemilik wajah berahang tegas itu. Tapi nyatakah ini? ataukah Ia tengah mengalami ilusi dipertengahan ajalnya?

Baekhyun tak ingin menerka-nerka, Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas...berusaha menggapai Pria itu meski nyatanya, pandangannya masih berbayang. Tak peduli pula jika ini hanya penggalan dari mimpinya, setidaknya Ia merasa tenang dengan adanya pria itu di sisinya.

Detik itu pula Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, semua terasa nyata...aroma pinus dan wajah yang disentuhnya bukan hanya delusi semata. Tak bisa dicegah lagi...

Baekhyun reflek menyentak tubuhnya sendiri, dan merangkul erat tengkuk Chanyeol. "M—musseowo! (Aku takut!), S-siapa mereka? Ingin membunuhku! Nngh~ M-mereka melakukannya pada Luhan!" Racau Baekhyun, seraya mengeratkan rangkulannya, seolah memang mencari perlindungan dan tak menginginkan pria itu meninggalkannya seorang diri lagi.

Vampire itu terlihat memejamkan mata, tak menjawab melainkan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Dan mengecupi pundak serta perpotongan leher itu bertubi-tubi. Seakan menunjukkan betapa besar perasaan itu untuk manusia mungilnya. Entahlah...Baekhyun menyadarinya atau tidak.

.

.

Memang, bukan perkara sulit...memulihkan tubuh Baekhyun. Hanya dengan ciumannya...luka itu bisa pulih dalam sekejap. Namun...hal lain yang lebih besar tengah Ia pertaruhkan di sini.

Kepercayaan Baekhyun mungkin menjadi pertimbangannya, akan tetapi...jika Ia tetap bertahan dengan keputusan itu. nyawa Baekhyun tentu akan semakin terancam.

Ya...penyatuan itu, memang seharusnya Ia lakukan semenjak pertama kali membawa Baekhyun ke alam ini.

Baekhyun mengerjap, menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari sikap Chanyeol. Sedari tadi Dia hanya diam ...tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Membuat Baekhyun mulai merengangkan rangkulannya, ingin menatap wajah tegas itu.

"Apa Kau sakit?" Gumam Baekhyun cemas seraya menyentuh sebelah wajah Chanyeol.

"..."

Tapi masih saja tak ada jawaban yang terdengar selain tatapan yang sepenuhnya dingin dari manik amber itu.

Membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah gugup, lalu lebih memilih kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. "G-gomawo, Kau selalu datang dan menyemalatkan—

 **BRUGH**

"A-ahh!"

Baekhyun memekik terkejut setelah dirinya a dihempas...dan makin terbelalak menyadari tubuhnya telentang, dengan tangan tertahan di kedua sisi kepaalanya.

"T-tuan, a-apa yang~Mpfthhh! Mmmh!" Namja mungil itu menjerit tertahan, begitu Chanyeol membekap bibirnya dengan ciuman mendadak dan terasa kasar itu.

Berulang kali Baekhyun mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, namun semakin Ia meronta semakin dalam pula, pria itu memagut bibirnya. Hingga sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas dengan benar.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat, menyadari sebelah tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak menysup ke dalam kemejanya dan meruam pelan perutnya dengat kuku-kuku tajam itu. Ia menggigil...tak berdaya untuk menyentak, terlebih saat lidah pria itu semakin intens membelai langit-langit mulutnya.

Apalagi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain mengerang tertahan dengan bibir terkunci seperti itu.

.

.

"Uhmph! Mpfhhh...Ah! Hahh..hhh" Dadanya terlihat kembang kempis, mengiringi nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Baekhyun begitu kalap mnghirup udara di sekitarnya, selepas...vampire tampan itu melepas pagutannya, menyisakan saliva yang saling bertaut di bibir keduanya.

Chanyeol tak bersua apapun, selain menatap lekat namja mungil yang masih kepayahan mengatur nafasnya. Ia tau...dirinya terelalu berlebih kali ini, tapi semua mengalir begitu saja. Salahkan pada hasrat itu, sejujurnya selama ini. ...Chanyeol memang menahan mati-matian letupan birahi itu tiap saat berada di dekat Baekhyun. Semua tak pelak karna perasaan terdalamnya untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi rasanya, kali ini Ia tak akan mengalah.. sehebat apapun Baekhyun meronta dan menangis, Ia tak akan berhenti.

Bukan...

Bukan karna nafsu semata, melainkan...Ia hanya menginginkan keselamatan Baekhyun

"A-andwae...nnh~ Ahh"

Rintihan Baekhyun berbaur bersama desahannya, namja mungil itu semakin meremang dengan tubuh menggigil. Kala pria di atasnya, kembali mengecupi pangkal lehernya. dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar.

Baekhyun berusaha menggerakkan tangannya demi mendorong kepala itu menajuh, tapi apa daya...Ia hanya berakhir menjerit dengan kepala menengadah...ketika Chanyeol beralih mengangkat punggungnya dan menjilati bringas nipple kanannya. "A-cckhh! AHH! Hen—thi kan! nnn~"

Membuat lapisan nipple itu terlihat kemerahan bak kuncup mawar yang ranum.

Peluh kian merembas di tubuh ramping Baekhyun, menyertai nafasnya yang tersengal di bawah kungkungan Pangeran kegelapan itu.  
Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, seorang pria menyentuhnya bahkan hingga sampai memagut bibir kecilnya, akan tetapi pria itu...rasanya telah menjamah terlalu jauh dirinya. Hingga membuat jantung itu kian berdebar tak menentu...Baekhyun tak ingin memungkirinya, Ia memang takut..bahkan terlalu takut dengan apa yang dirasakannya kini. Akan tetapi...kecupan dan cumbuan lembut sosok itu, mampu melumpuhkan akal sehatnya. Hingga membuatnya melemas pasif, dan jikapun ia merintih ingin menghentikannya. Tetap saja...hanya desah dan lenguh kecilnya yang terdengar.

"Mmhh~ hhahh"

Baekhyun semakin vokal, dengan perut menegang...begitu pria itu membawa lidahnya semakin turun ke bawah mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun,

Samar...terlihat smirk tipis di sudut bibirnya. menyadari namja cantik itu terlihat menikmati cumbuannya. Rasanya, ia tak perlu menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi...jika Baekhyun sudah terlena seperti ini.

pangeran Sulung itu mengoyak pakaian Baekhyun dalam sekali sentak, hingga membuat tubuh mengkilap karna peluh itu sepenuhnya polos di bawahnya. tak ayal...Baekhyun terbelalak lebar menyadarinya.

"AHHH!" Jeritnya seraya mengatupkan kedua paha, dan begitu panik menutup organ vitalnya dengan kedua tangan lentik itu.

"..."

Chanyeol menunduk, menyembunyikan kilat penuh birahi dalam mata ambernya.

Perlahan, Ia mulai melepas kemejanya sendiri...memperlihatan pahatan kekar di tubuh atasnya.

Baekhyun semakin panik, meski tak sepenuhnya meyakini. Tapi ia tau kemana...gerak gerik itu akan membawa nasibnya setelah ini.

"A-andwae! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" pekik Baekhyun, masih berusaha beringsut-ingsut menjauh hingga kepala ranjang membatasi gerakannya.

"..." Chanyeol hanya diam ...memandangnya dengan mata yang sepenuhnya tajam itu.

Membuat Baekhyun semakin kewalahan dengan rasa gugup dan mungkin takutnya.

"K-kau boleh menciumku, ta-tapi tidak jika-AH!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memekik keras, begitu Chanyeol menarik sebelah kakinya...hingga tubuh mungil itu terseret dan kembali terhempas di ranjang.

Tapi sosok mungil itu tak menyerah, ia tetap berontak...memutar tubuh dan berusaha merangkak melarikan diri.

BRUGH

"Aghh!"

Tapi semua sia-sia, tubuh mungilnya tak sebanding dengan gerakan Pangeran Vampire itu yang kembali merengkuh perutnya, dan menindihnya dalam posisi tertelungkup. "L-lepas! Ahh! LEPASKAN AKU!"Jerit Baekhyun dengan tangan meronta, mencakar-cakar cover bed di bawahnya.

Chanyeol hanya menggeram, sebelum akhirnya menyergap tengkuk Baekhyun...dengan kecupan dan jilatan basahnya.

"A-ahhh! Nnnaahh!"

Desahannya terdengar binal, saat lidah basah itu mulai menjilati lubang telinganya. Baekhyun semakin payah...tak berkutik selain mendesah dan menjerit dengan posisi tertahan seperti itu.

"Ummm~ Mh...ahh" Baekhyun menggigil, sesuatu serasa menggelitik bawah perutnya begitu Chanyeol kembali memainkan lidahnaya di belakang telinga Baekhyun.

Mencumbunya seraya...memalingkan tubuh kurus itu, hingga kini benar-benar telentang menghadapnya.

Seringaiannya semakin tajam tersimpul, melihat Baekhyun begitu terengah-engah dan menggoda di bawahnya.

Hanya cumbuannya saja...dan manusia kecil itu semakin terlihat mempesona seperti ini.

Ia tak ingin berlama-lama melewatkan waktunya, sebelum nuraninya kembali tergerak dan memaksanya untuk menahan diri lagi.

Chanyeol kini beralih menyusupkan tangannya di kedua paha Baekhyun, menahannya hingga Baekhyun tak mampu berkutik lalu membukanya paksa, dan—

 **Slurp**  
"AHH! ANDWAE ACKH!"

Tak dipedulikannya jerit memekakkan Baekhyun, Ia tetap menjilati bibir rektum yang mulai berkedut itu.

Bahkan sesekali menyusupkan lidah basahnya ke dalam, hingga kecipak salivanya kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan megah itu.

"Hks...Akkh! NNHAH!" Baekhyun terisak di sela-sela desahannnya, tubuhnya terlonjak tiap kali lidah vampire itu menusuk lubang analnya lebih dalam,

Perutnya semakin menengang, sensasi yang lain menjamah basah bagian selatan tubuhnya tanpa jeda...terasa panas, namun cukup membuatnya menggelepar di bawah kuasa Pangeran kegelapan itu.

.

.

.

"Hks..."

Isakkan Baekhyun masih terdengar lirih, begitu Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari rektum yang telah membengkak merah itu, menciptakan benang samar..saliva dan cairan rektum Baekhyun.

Ia beralih menyeka, air mata Baekhyun. Namun namja mungil itu hanya memalingkan wajah. bahkan menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya.

Dadanya memang sesak melihatnya, tapi sekali lagi...semua demi Baekhyun.

"Aku membencimu" Lirih Baekhyun, tanpa melihat sosok di atasnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata , menepis getir kala mendengar gumaman lirih itu. Sejenak, Ia kembali menggeram...sebelum akhirnya kembali menarik kedua paha itu, dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya...hingga benar-benar membuat gerakan Baekhyun terkunci.

Tak ayal, namja yang sedari tadi berusaha menstabilkan nafas itu kembali dibuat terperanjat hebat melihatnya

"Hks...ku mohon jangan lakukan ini" Baekhyun mulai menangis, melihat Pangeran Sulung itu perlahan mulai mengeluarkan genitalnya.

"Berapa kali aku harus melihatmu nyaris terenggut dariku" Desis Chanyeol seraya menggesekkan kepala genitalnya di rektum Baekhyun dengan nafas memburu.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, menggapai-gapai tubuh Chanyeol namun tangannya tak sampai. Lebih dari rasa takutnya, Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Pangeran Sulung itu.

Dirinya bukan Yeojja, mustahil...rektumnya menerima genital besar itu. Baekhyun kembali menangis frustasi...berharap pria itu iba, dan bersedia melepaskannya kali ini.

"Ku mohon Tuan" pinta Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau pendampingku...Kau hanya milikku Baekhyun" Gumam Chanyeol, seraya merunduk mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan menjilat air matanya dengan sensual. Sementara sebelah tangannya masih mengarahkan kepala genital itu tepat di bibir rektum Baekhyun..

"A-andwae! Kau berjanji padaku! J-jangan lakukan ini...ku mohon! AHHTT!"

Jemari mungil itu semakin memutih pasi, kala Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat cover bed di bawahnya, Ia mendongak dan menjerit hebat, begitu sesuatu yang keras serasa mengoyak rektumnya.

"A—AHHHHTT! ANDWAEHH!" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng panik, lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Benda yang dipaksa menerobos rektumnya itu, bukan main lagi meninggalkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa untuknya.

hanya kepalanya saja...namun darah terlihat menetes dari bibir rektumnya yang mulai terkoyak.

"NNH! HH!HH!" Namja mungil itu berusaha mendorong perut Chanyeol menjauh. Tak sanggup menahan denyut nyeri itu lebih lama lagi.

"Ssshh..." Bisik Chanyeol menenangkan, seraya menekan bahu Baekhyun agar berbaring.

Namun Baekhyun mengelak, tetap meronta ingin bangkit...walau nyatanya apa yang dilakukannya...semakin membuat lubang anal itu menegang. Dan membuatnya kesakitan.

Chanyeol mengernyit...meski tak merasakan sakit itu. Namun melihat Baekhyun tersengal dengan wajah sepasi itu, membuatnya tak tahan ...ingin menggantinya dengan rasa nikmat untuk namja mungilnya.

Pria itu memaksa, menekuk kaki Baekhyun ke atas...kembali mengabaikan jerit takut bahkan kesakitan Baekhyun , lalu-

 **BLESH**

Ia melesakkan sisa genitalnya hanya dalam sekali gerakan, membuat Baekhyun seketika membisu dengan kepala mendongak hebat, tak mampu menjerit walau nyatanya itu teramat sakit. Bahkan darah segar semakin banyak merembas dari pusat tautan tubuh itu.

Chanyeol mengernyit, berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menggerakkan tubuhnya detik itu pula dan memberikan jeda untuk Baekhyun menerima kehadiran tubuhnya...meski nyatanya...rektum Baekhyun terlalu ketat menjepit miliknya di dalam sana.

' **Chup'**

Ia beralih mengecup dagu Baekhyun. Memberi sentuha lembut penuh perasaan sebelum akhirnya menarik genital itu keluar, sebatas kepalanya lalu—

 **JLEB**

"ARGHHH! AHH!" Baekhyun menjerit dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya sendiri di ranjang, begitu genital besar itu kembali menghujam tubuhnya. Menambah...luka lebih lebar dai lapisan dalam rektumnya.

Pangeran Sulung itu menggeram, meresap nikmat dalam tubuh Baekhyun namun tatapannya meredup melihat namja mungil itu begitu kesakitan karenanya.

Ia menarik cepat punggung Baekhyun, lalu memagut bibir mungil itu...melumat belahan lembut itu bergantian bahkan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam.

"MHMM! AHMMPH! MPHH!" Baekhyun masih menjerit tertahan, saat pria itu menggerakkan tubuhnya keluar masuk.

.

.

Semakin lama semakin cepat bahkan kuat tusukkan genital itu, hingga membuat Baekhyun terhentak-hentak kasar. Meski demikian, Chanyeol sama sekali tak melepas pagutannya, berusaha membuai Baekhyun dengan kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan lembut itu. Memang tak sepenuhnya membuat Baekhyun berhenti memekik kesakitan, namun paling tidak...Baekhyun tak lagi berontak seperti sebelumnya.

"AHHHH!"

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melengkung, begitu miliknya...menghujam lebih dalam hingga menumbuk prostat namja mungil itu.

Membuatnya menyeringai, tau...titik kedut itu akan membuat namja mungilnya mencapai klimaks kali ini.

Chanyeol semakin membuka lebih lebar paha Baekhyun, dan menghujamkan genitalnya di titik yang sama.

"AHH!...Mhaahh!"

Benar saja, jerit sakit itu kini tergantikan dengan desahan penuh nikmat. Chanyeol tak memungkiri, ia benar-benar puas melihat wajah memerah penuh nikmat itu, membuanya menghentak miliknya lagi dan lagi...

"NNh! Ahh...Ackh!..Hhahh—ackkh!"

.

.

.

"Dear~Khh"  
"AA—AAH! AHH! C-CUMHH! AHHH!"

Baekhyun menjerit histeris, begitu sesuatu yang panas serasa menyeruak masuk ke dalam perutnya. Membuatnya tiba-tiba mengejang, hingga klimaks menyergap tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Nnnh~" Ia melunglai lemas, paska orgasmenya.

Kedua kakinya masih terbuka mengapit tubuh pria yang masih terengah itu. Baekhyun mengernyit pening...

Pandangannya semakin berbayang, namun sesuatu yang masih bersarang di dalam rektumnya...rasanya kembali mengeras dan makin membesar.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah...berharap Vampire itu lekas mencabut miliknya.

Tapi sepertinya...Ia harus kembali memerah peluh dan jeritannya lebih lama lagi, begitu Pangeran Sulung itu, kembali menekuk kakinya dan menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk.

"An-dwaeh! ah! acckh! ah~"

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar...kala menyadari klimaks itu nyaris menyentak. Satu hentakkan dan—

"Ughnn~ NNN" Baekhyun terlonjak, begitu taring tajam itu menusuk pangkal lehernya...mengalirkan sesuatu yang serasa membakar. Namun ia tak lagi sanggup untuk sekedar melenguh, tubuhnya terlalu payah. Terlebih sperma panas yang kembali mengisi rongga perutnya, benar-benar membuatnya merasa penuh dan melemas.

"Krrhhh" Chanyeol kembali mengerang, mengalirkan bisa-nya lebih banyak lagi ke dalam tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Hingga dipastikan, perubahan itu benar-benat nyata.

.

"Nnhh~" Lenguh Baekhyun ketika pria itu mencabut taringnya, Ia menjilat bekas luka yang tertinggal dan tersenyum penuh arti menyadari kulit putih itu semakin mempesona bak porselain. Ia tau..bisa dan spermanya telah bereaksi di dalam tubuh pendampingnya itu.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol mengecup pelan pipi namja yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri itu, sebelum akhirnya menarik keluar genitalnya, membuat banyak sperma bercampur dengan darah meleleh keluar dari rektum kecil itu.

Ia kembali menyimpul senyum, melihat darah yang masih menetes...membuatnya berbesar hati. Sadar...hanya dirinya yang merenggut dan memiliki Baekhyun untuk pertama kali, setelah sekian lama menunggu.

Tak sempat untuk berkata-kata, ia terlalu dimanjakan dengan perasaan senang yang berlebih itu. Hingga membuatnya menarik tubuh Baekhyun lalu mendekapnya dengan perlindungan penuh. Dan melewatkan malam yang masih tersisa.

.

.

..

 **Esoknya**

"Katakan! Bekerja untuk siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Victoria tampak menggeram murka, pada sosok pria kekar di hadapannya. Mata kecubungnya tak pernah berhenti menghunus,menuntut jawaban atas kegagalan yang telah dialami putranya.

"Dengar Vic...mantraku cukup kuat untuk menghapus jejak manusia itu. Tapi- bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menemukannya?" Ujar Siwon berusaha membela diri.

"AARGGHHH!" Victoria menggebrak meja. Tak habis pikir...mangsa yang hanya tinggal diterkam itu bisa lolos begitu saja.

"Aku tak peduli! Baik Zico ataupun kau! Hancurkan mereka! apapun caranya!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next Chap**

.

.

.

"Minumlah..."

 **PRANNKK**

Baekhyun menyentak kasar, tangan Chanyeol...hingga membuat gelas berisi darah segar itu terlempar begitu saja di bawahnya.

"AKU BUKAN MAKHLUK SEPERTIMU!"

Ia kembali menekuk kaki, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya...

Tak ingin dan tak sudi, melihat dirinya kali ini.

..

"Dia terlalu menyayangimu, tenanglah...kau tak sepenuhnya –

"Menyingkirlah, jika kau tak ingin menyerahkan ragamu untuk alam ini"

"SEHUN!"

.

.

.

"Karna Aku—yang akan menanamkan rahim itu ke dalam perutmu"

.

* * *

Haloooooo Annyeoooong Glommy hadir bawa karung Ch 7 nyaa

hayo gimana dengan chapter ini?

Hehe kemarin ambigu yaa...siapa yang naena in Baek.

Sekarang sudah terjawab yah :) hayoo siapa kmrn yang minta naena panjang?

.

Ok review jusseyoooh...semakin banyak yang respond, semakin semangat Gloomy lanjutin ceritanya, semakin cepat pula updatenya :)

dan untuk:

 **Tiara696, gloriadelafenni , Byunsilb , Shengmin137 , Eun810 , restikadena90 , 90Rahmayani , babybaekhyunee7 , chanbaek-kuu , chanbaekmama , SHINeexo , chanbaekssi , Incandescence7 , neniFanadicky ,daebaektaeluv, lightblue lemonade , lily kurniati 77 , Bbyunbee614 , LUDLUD, LyWoo , baekkumaa, LittleJasmine2 , Chel VL, dwi yuliantipcy , Ryuuki621 , PRISNA CHO , Baeka, leeminoznurhayati , deamelatis , yousee , Viukookie, jeyjong, sherli898, n3208007 , guest137 , parkbyundie, mochi baek , baekkieaerii , chanbaekaegi** **, Michiyo88** **, mphi , myliveyou , auliaMRQ, selepy , LittleOoh, n3208007 , dan All Guest**

Gomawooo sudah review, jgn lupa review lagi neee

Saranghaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :) Hayoo temukan**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid Kms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"AARGGHHH!" Victoria menggebrak meja. Tak habis pikir...mangsa yang hanya tinggal diterkam itu bisa lolos begitu saja.

"Aku tak peduli! Baik Zico ataupun kau! Hancurkan mereka! apapun caranya!"

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Blood on A white Rose**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dipertengahan malam yang pekat itu, sesosok pria tengah memejamkan mata di atas singgasananya. Ia tidak tidur, meski kelopak mata itu terpejam...namun sejatinya Ia tengah menerawang di balik asanya.

Menilik jauh pada kesalahan masa lalunya, dimana keputusan yang telah ia buat berakibat fatal pada keseimbangan alam ini.

Semestinya ia tak tergiur, dan semestinya Ia tak merajut dusta pada pendampingnya sendiri . Akan tetapi...bujuk rayu wanita itu, seakan menjadi buih racun yang melumpuhkan kuasa dan akal sehatnya.

.

.

"Ayah..."

Pria itu –Kyuhyun- mulai membuka matanya, dan menatap tajam ke depan. Begitu sosok yang dinantinya kini benar-benar berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Sejenak Ia hanya diam, mengamati dengan lekat visual Putranya sendiri.

Tak kurang apapun.

Perawakan tinggi kekar yang menawan, melengkapi pahatan tegas dari wajahnya. Chanyeol sudah lebih dari sempurna untuk merengkuh tahtanya. selangkah lagi...saat dimana tubuh inang itu mengandung janinnya. Maka Chanyeol tak akan diragukan lagi, menjadi penguasa alam ini seutuhnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk bulan purnama kali ini"

Chanyeol terbelalak, menduga suatu yang pelik dari cara bicara itu.

"Karena upacara penyatuan untukmu, akan segera dilangsungkan"

Pangeran Sulung itu terlihat mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal erat...seakan ingin mengelak semua pernyataan Raja Vampire itu.

"Tidak Ayah, beri waktu hingga bulan purnama ketiga, karena Baekhyun—

"Kau tak akan menunggu hingga inangmu siap. Tahtamu jauh lebih penting dibandingkan manusia itu...Putraku. Atau—

Pria itu beralih menatap lebih tajam ke depan, memperhitungkan keputusannya yang mutlak sebagai Raja Vampire. "Aku yang akan memilih pendamping untukmu, demi menjadikanmu Raja alam ini" Pungkasnya.

"Ayah benar, seharusnya Pangeran Sulung memilih pendamping dari klan vampire. Tak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu seperti ini" Tiba-tiba saja, sosok yang lain turut menyela. Ia tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya memandang saudaranya itu dengan tatapan menuntut.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Menahan dalam-dalam semua amarah itu. Ia bagai melawan arus... bertahan pada pendiriannya, meski nyatanya keluarganya tak berpihak pada pilihannya kali ini.

"Hanya Baekhyun" Gumamnya dengan mata berkilat penuh emosi.

"HANYA DIA SATU-SATUNYA PENDAMPINGKU DI ALAM INI!" Sentaknya lagi, sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan diri, menyisakan kepulan asap pekat di dalam ruangan megah bergaya eropa klasik itu.

"Ayah, jangan biarkan Dia—

Ucapan Sehun terhenti, begitu Ayahnya mengangkat jemari panjangnya. Mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap diam. "Aku mengenal pribadi kakakmu...setidaknya sedikit ancaman yang kukatakan. Akan membuatnya kembali dengan pembuktian, manusia itu layak untuk menjadi pendampingnya" Ujar Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Sehun hanya mengepalkan tangan, tak menduga...Ayahnya hanya bermain dengan ucapannya saja.

Semestinya Ia tak membiarkan Pangeran Sulung itu dimanjakan dengan perasaan sesaat itu.

.

.

* * *

Kedua kaki jenjang itu melangkah ringan mendekati ranjang, tepat pada seorang namja mungil yang terlelap begitu nyenyak di atasnya.

Senyum tipisnya tersimpul begitu saja, kala melihat sebelah selimut itu tersingkap memperlihatkan paha putih dengan beberapa kissmark di atasnya.

Chanyeol merunduk, membelai surai Baekhyun ke atas sebelum akhirnya mengecup keningnya mesra.

"Dear.." Gumamnya kemudian, begitu menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

Ia tak pernah menduga, sedikit _bisa_ nya bisa membuat perubahan sedemikian mempesonanya. Surai yang semula berwarna cokelat gelap itu...kini berubah menjadi pirang kecokelatan. Melengkapi kulit putih yang kian memucat bak porselain. Ah! sangat cantik. Tentu tak ada alasan lain baginya, selain berdecak penuh takjub melihat Baekhyun saat ini.

"Nh~"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia terhenyak, begitu menyadari Baekhyun mulai mengernyit tak nyaman di bawahnya.

"Ha—us! ugh" Baekhyun mendadak bangkit dengan tubuh gemetar, kedua matanya terbelalak. Merasa panas yang hebat serasa membakar kerongkongannya. "AH! hk..HAUS!" jeritnya tiba-tiba,semakin histeris mencakari lehernya sendiri.

Tak pelak membuat Pangeran Sulung itu bergerak cepat menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun, sebelum namja cantik itu benar-benar menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"HAUS! AKKH!" Baekhyun beralih meraih lengan Chanyeol dan diremasnya kuat-kuat sekan memang tak mampu menahan dahaga yang luar biasa menyiksa itu.

Mungkin terlihat mustahil, namun itu benar adanya... kala sebuah gelas bening berisi cairan pekat telah berada di tangannya secara magis.

Tak butuh lama untuk menerka gerakannya, Pangeran Sulung itu begitu sigap meminumkan darah itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Urmphh!"

Baekhyun menyergapnya cepat saat menghirup aroma darah yang begitu memikat untuknya. Namun karna terengah dan tak sabaran membuat semua darah terbuang percuma, alih-alih terminum...semua terlihat tumpah dan mengalir mengotori leher dan dadanya.

Chanyeol berdecak melihat namja cantik itu tak terbiasa dengan perubahan tubuh dan instingnya. Tak ada opsi lain, Ia beralih menegak sisa darah dalam gelas itu.

Lalu—

"Mpphft~"

Ia menyatukan bibir keduanya, memaksa Baekhyun membuka bibir dan menegak semua darah dalam mulutnya. Semula Baekhyun terlihat meronta dan mengerang, namun rembasan darah yang mengalir menyentuh lidahnya, membuatnya terbelalak lebar dan menyedot kuat-kuat semua darah bercampur dengan saliva di dalam bibir Chanyeol.

"Mrhhh! Mmmmphh" Erang Baekhyun nikmat, kala memperdalam pagutan dan hisapannya. Tak peduli, sebagian darah itu meleleh dari sela bibir keduanya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan membelai lembut surai pirang Baekhyun, membiarkan namja cantik itu menikmati penawar dari dahaganya.

' **Chupp'**

Chanyeol mengecup lama bibir kissable itu, begitu Baekhyun telah menegak habis darah dalam mulutnya dan terlihat sedikit lebih tenang.

Bak semilir angin semi, senyum itu terulas begitu saja di bibir tebalnya. Chanyeol kembali merunduk dan menyeka sisa darah di bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Tak ada gumaman atau bahkan decak yang terdengar, namja cantik itu hanya menatapnya sayu dan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Terlihat lemas, namun semakin mempesona dengan semburat merah di wajah pucat pasinya. Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya sadar...semua perubahan itu masih membuat pandangannya serasa berbayang.

Dan Ia hanya meyakini, dirinya saat ini tengah bermimpi.

"Lelah hn?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya memberi usapan lembut di pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"..."

Masih saja tak terdengar jawaban apapun, namja cantik itu terlihat pasif dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya. entahlah...Ia merasa nyaman saat ini, hingga tanpa tersadar kembali jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan pangeran kegelapan itu.

Chanyeol hanya diam bergeming, membiarkan senyum itu tetap terulas menawan di bibirnya. Adakah yang lebih menenangkan selain ini?

Ia rasa tidak!

Hanya dengan merengkuh dan mendengar setiap hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya setenang ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

"Apa dia benar-benar menjadi seperti kita?"

"Sssh..pelankan suaramu Kai!" Bisik sosok berambut pink, kesal. Namun tetap mengayunkan kedua kakinya di atas tralis jendela besar itu. Mengamati dengan antusias namja cantik yang kini masih terpejam nyaman di atas ranjang besarnya. Ah! lebih tepatnya ranjang milik Pangeran Sulung.

Kai berdecak, lalu kembali melihat kedepan, mengikuti arah pandang vampire mungil di sisinya.

"Tapi aku masih mencium aroma darah manusia dalam tubuhnya" Gumam Kai, heran.

Luhan melirik sepupunya sekilas, lalu terkikik kecil. "Karna dia memang setengah manusia"

"M-mwoo?"

Kedua manik ruby itu terlihat mengerjap sendu. "Entahlah,kurasa karna Chanyeol Hyung terlalu mencintai anak itu. Dia tak ingin menghapus semua ingatan Baekhyun saat menjadi manusia"

Kai semakin menganga lebar mendengarnya, merasa takjub...Chanyeol mampu melakukannya, oh sungguh! tidakkah Chanyeol harus menahan diri mati-matian, untuk merubah Baekhyun menjadi demikian.

"Daeeebakk! Chanyeol Hyu—

"Nhh~"

Keduanya mendadak terkesiap saat mendengar lenguhan kecil itu, dan begitu menoleh ke depan...keduanya saling bertukar pandang begitu Baekhyun telah bangkit duduk dengan tatapan sepenuhnya datar.

"Baekhyunee!" Pekik Kai antusias seraya melayang turun ingin menghambur cepat.

Namun seketika itu pula—

"AHHH!"

Baekhyun menjerit keras seraya meremas kepalanya, membuat dua vampire muda di dekatnya mendadak panik melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan sembari memegangi lengan Baekhyun yang masih gemetar itu.

"M-mataku! Ahh! Apa yang terjadi padaku?!" Racau Baekhyun panik, semakin kalut memegangi kepala dan matanya. entahlah...Baekhyun merasa pandangannya menajam. Setiap fraksi yang dilihatnya begitu detail dan jelas, sungguh Ia benar-benar tak terbiasa dengan penglihatannya kali ini.

"M-musseowoo (Aku takut!)Ahh! Apa ini?!"

"Baekhyun!"Panggil Luhan seraya mengguncang lengannya, berusaha menyadarkan namja mungil itu

"A-ANDWAEEE! AKU—

"BAEKHYUN!" Gertak Luhan sekali lagi. Membuat namja cantik itu terdiam dan menatapnya begitu nanar.

"L-luhan... _m-musseowo_ (Aku takut)" Ratap Baekhyun lirih

Vampire berparas cantik itu menghela nafas pelan, dan beralih menangkup sebelah wajah Baekhyun. "Semua baik-baik saja, tenanglah" Bisik Luhan menenangkan.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, apanya yang baik-baik saja. Ia yakin pasti ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya kali ini. Setiap gerakan kecil, bahkan tebaran debu mampu Ia sadari dengan sangat jelas. Dan itu membuatnya pening.

"T-tidak...i-ini mengerikan! M-mataku—

"Dengarkan aku" Tekan Luhan seraya memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun, hingga membuatnya teduduk dengan benar.

Sebelah tangan lentiknya terangkat untuk membelai surai pirang kecoklatan Baekhyun "Lihat dirimu..."

Luhan tersenyum begitu Baekhyun terlihat diam, meski nyatanya anak itu tetap meremas kuat pakaian depannya

"Mata sapphire..." Gumam Luhan sambil menatap lekat kedua mata Baekhyun. "Bibir merah dan kulit putih pucatmu..."

Luhan kembali mengulas senyum "Kau benar-benar memukau...Baekhyun" Lanjutnya lagi, menyadari dengan jelas semua perubahan mempesona dari anak manusia di hadapannya itu.

Baekhyun bak intan terindah di alam ini, sungguh Ia tak pernah melihat makhluk secantik ini sebelumnya. Bahkan Ia merasa,akan banyak vampire alpha yang kelak mengincar setelah melihatnya.

"Chanyeol Hyung harus semakin berhati-hati setelah ini" Kikiknya bercanda. Sementara pemuda tinggi yang lain, masih berdiri kaku di belakang keduanya. Memandang penuh takjub dengan wajah bersemu merah, dan terlihat tak jemu menatap Baekhyun.

"Yeppeoh..." Gumamnya lirih, dan semakin tak tahan melihat kerjapan mata Baekhyun.

"Kai! Singkirkan mata mesummu itu!" Sentak Luhan begitu menyadari gelagat sepupunya.

Seakan tak ingin mendengar, Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, berusaha menuntut jawab.

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan?!"

Luhan hanya meneguk ludah payah mendengarnya, sepertinya akan sangat rumit menjelaskan kondisi sebenarnya pada Baekhyun. Jika anak itu sudah menunjukkan sikap yang kontra seperti ini. Ah! mengapa Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali saja. Batin Luhan

"Dia terlalu menyayangimu, tenanglah...kau tak sepenuhnya –

"Menyingkirlah, jika kau tak ingin menyerahkan ragamu untuk alam ini" Tiba-tiba sosok yang lain muncul, membuat ketiganya tersentak terlebih untuk Baekhyun. Ia merasa terancam, dan lebih memilih meremas kuat tangan Luhan.

"SEHUN!" Teriak Luhan, berharap Pangeran Bungsu itu mengerti Baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan fisiknya saat ini.

"Apa kau belum menyadarinya? Setengah dari tubuhmu adalah vampire" Ujar Sehun sarkatis. Membuat Baekhyun tercengang, dan reflek melepas remasan tangannya.

"A—pa mak—sudmu?" Lirih Baekhyun terbata, Ia memang memahami dengan jelas ucapan Sehun. Tapi sungguh! Ia berharap dirinya mendadak dungu, hingga tak mengerti apapun semua kalimat pria itu.

"KAU TAK HARUS MENGATAKAN SEMUA ITU PADA AYAH!"

Seorang yang lain mendadak merangsak masuk, menatap penuh amarah pada pria tinggi dalam ruangan megah miliknya itu.

Tak ada raut terkejut darinya, Sehun terkekeh sinis lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Kau ingin tau? Lebih baik kau bertanya pada pria yang telah bertekuk lutut padamu bukan?" Desisnya dingin seraya melirik Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Suasana mendadak kaku, hanya Sehun yang terlihat bersemangat menggenggam tangan Luhan, menariknya lalu memaksanya lekas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. "S-sehun! Tunggu —

"Kau lebih memilihnya?"

"..." Luhan tertunduk, dan terlihat patuh saat Sehun melenyapkan tubuh keduanya

Membiarkan Pangeran sulung itu berkecamuk dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"A—Uhm, s-sebaiknya aku pergi Hyung" Gagap Kai, lalu lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

.

* * *

Sejenak hanya hening yang terasa mencekik. Chanyeol tau...dari tatapan itu, Baekhyun sepertinya menyadari sesuatu yang tengah ditentangnya sendiri.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol mulai membuka suara, menatap hangat pada sosok yang kini telah menekuk kedua kakinya.

"..." Tapi Baekhyun tak menjawab dan lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah cermin besar di seberang ranjangnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, Ia tau perubahannya sendiri. "B-bukan aku" Gumamnya sangat lirih.

Chanyeol yang melihat tubuh mungill itu kembali bergetar, melesat cepat ingin mendekat...merasa, tubuh Baekhyun sepertinya membutuhkan asupan darah.

Hingga tak butuh waktu lama, sebuah gelas bening berisi darah berada di tangannya.

"Minumlah..."

 **PRANNKK**

Baekhyun menyentak kasar tangan Chanyeol...hingga membuat gelas berisi darah segar itu terlempar begitu saja di bawahnya.

"AKU BUKAN MAKHLUK SEPERTIMU!"

Ia kembali menekuk kaki, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya...

Tak ingin dan tak sudi, melihat dirinya kali ini.

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya diam memandangnya, sejujurnya...Ia merasa sesak. Seakan pecahan beling di bawahnya itu turut menyayat batinnya kala melihat sikap Baekhyun yang kembali menolaknya.

Ia lebih memilih mendudukan dirinya di sisi lain ranjang itu, dan memijit pelipisnya

"Kau membenciku?" Ucapnya getir

"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab, masih kekeuh menyembunyikan wajah di balik lututnya.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau membenciku. Tak akan menghapus kenyataan bahwa kau pendampingku...Baekhyun~ah" Bisiknya pelan

Baekhyun tersentak. "P-pergi" Lirihnya serak

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol melenyapkan dirinya detik itu juga. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menggigil...bahkan mulai terisak frustasi.

.

.

.

* * *

Petang mulai menjelang.

Sosok mungil yang sedari tadi memandangi rembulan dari balik jendelanya itu mulai menghela nafas pelan. Bertanya-tanya mungkinkah pamannya mencarinya? ataukah dirinya dianggap mati dan dilupakan begitu saja?

Ia kembali memandang langit dan tersenyum getir, seakan melihat siluet Ayah dan Ibunya di atas sana

"Jika kematian lebih baik, mengapa aku harus hidup di alam ini?" Gumamnya

Sesaat kemudian Ia melirik sebilah pisau kecil di atas ranjang buah, Baekhyun ingat betul...Chanyeol kerap menggunakannya untuk mengupas semua buah yang diinginkannya . Spontan, Baekhyun terkikik kecil kala mengingat bagaimana dirinya merengek dan menggelayut kekanakan pada sosok vampire itu. Tapi setelahnya Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, merasa tak seharusnya mengingatnya. Dan lebih memilih meraih pisau itu.

Baekhyun memandang kosong kala mengarahkan mata pisau itu di pergelangan tangannya. Bukan kali ini saja ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi ini terlalu berlebih untuknya, Baekhyun tak bisa terima dengan kenyataan tubuhnya kali ini. Meski benar...Ia terlihat mempesona, tapi bagi Baekhyun itu bukan dirinya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum akhirnya—

 **CRASHHH**

Mata pisau itu berhasil menyayat pergelangan tangannya, membuat darah merembas deras dan sebagian menetes mengotori ranjangnya.

Baekhyun mendesis, lalu menghempas tubuhnya diranjang...Sesaat Ia tersengal. Namun tetap memejamkan mata...membiarkan darah terus merembas dari tangan yang telah melunglai di sisi ranjang itu.

"Mppfthh!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja Ia berjengit begitu sesuatu yang berat menindihnya dan membekap bibirnya dengan basah. Baekhyun membuka mata, dan betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu melihat Chanyeol yang melakukan semua itu.

menciumnya bringas, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menarik nafas."Mppfh! Mghh! Nghh"

Baekhyun meronta, berusaha mendorong kasar tubuh pria itu.

Dan begitu terlepas,

 **PLAKKK**

Ia menampar telak wajah pria itu dengan nafas tersengal, hingga membuat Chanyeol memalingkan wajah ke kanan. "B-beraninya Kau—

Baekhyun terdiam begitu melihat tatapan pria itu. Ada yang berbeda dari manik amber itu...seakan-akan Ia bisa melihat sorot getir terbias darinya.

Chanyeol meraih cepat tangan yang telah penuh dengan lumuran darah itu, membuat Baekhyun kembali meronta namun stagnan begitu Pangeran Sulung itu menjilat lukanya dan menghisap darah yang merembas

"NNH!" Pekik Baekhyun ngilu

"Hentikan keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu" Bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela hisapannya. "Kau pendampingku, Kau tak akan bisa mati begitu saja" Tekan Chanyeol seraya menatap lekat kedua mata biru itu.

Baekhyun terbelalak, dan kembali ingin menyentak. Tapi Vampire itu terlalu kuat menahan tangannya di ranjang. "AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI PENDAMPING—

"Aku mencintaimu..."

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar. Bahkan hingga Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya Ia masih terhenyak.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." Bisik Chanyeol lagi, terdengar frustasi seakan Ia benar-benar menyerah pada namja cantik itu.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun tetap diam...membiarkan pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya, dan beberapa kali mencium lehernya pelan.

"Ku mohon, tetaplah bersamaku meski kau membenciku ... Baekhyun"

Kedua mata sapphire itu mengerjap dan melirik pada tangannya, ia nyaris memekik begitu melihat luka sayat itu benar-benar telah lenyap tanpa bekas.

Pangeran vampire itu beralih mengangkat tubuhnya, mencoba mengamati lebih lekat wajah namja yang sedari tadi terdiam itu.

Namun nyatanya, Baekhyun lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum getir melihatnya.

"Panggil aku jika kau menginginkan sesuatu" Bisiknya seraya membelai wajah Baekhyun.

"..." Masih saja sikap itu terpaut dingin. Chanyeol tak ingin meregang rasa sesaknya lebih lama lagi, Ia mencium pelan pelipis Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan diri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka cepat kedua matanya selepas kepergian pria itu, Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya...mengamati dengan seksama pergelangan tangan yang sebelumnya disayatnya itu.

"Benarkah aku tidak bisa mati?" Gumamnya sembari mengerjap. Lalu setelahnya bangkit duduk dan meraba-raba tangannya. Tanpa sadar...Chanyeol sebenarnya tengah mengamatinya dari dahan pinus tak jauh dari purinya.

"Jadi aku makhluk abadi? Jinjja?" Racaunya sambil melompat dari ranjang untuk mendekati cermin besar di dekatnya. Meski berulang kali nyaris terjatuh karna tak terbiasa dengan penglihatannya.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa takjub dengan warna matanya kali ini. Lalu menusuk-nusuk kedua pipinya sendiri. Ia tak bermimpi, visual itu benar-benar dirinya saat ini.

"Ommo!" Pekiknya seraya mematut diri dicermin. Dan melompat-lompat

Entahlah apa yang terjadi...Perasaan tertekan dan takut itu seakan lebur dalam batinnya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dan disinilah namja mungil itu, begitu antusias mengamati dengan detail setiap perubahan dirinya. Meski beberapa kali terdengar menggerutu kesal, menyadari Chanyeol tak memberinya pakaian dalam.

Pangeran Sulung di atas dahan pinus itupun terkekeh pelan, melihat setiap tingkah kekanaknnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya...

Baekhyun menendang angin kosong di depannya. menyadari kesendiriannya benar-benar sangat menyebalkan untuknya. Ia bosan! Jengah! terlalu suntuk!

Berulangkali memanggil Luhan! tapi hanya berbuah nihil!

Ia benci sendiri...dan menggerutu apapun hanya seorang diri. Ah sungguh! itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Memanggil Chanyeol?

Tentu saja pantang Baekhyun lakukan, serumit dan segenting apapun situasi yang mengepungnya. ia tak akan sudi memanggil pria vampire itu. Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati

"Hell No!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya bersedekap. Lalu menghempas pantatnya dengan kesal di sofa merah marun.

Tapi Baekhyun masih tak menyadari, Chanyeol mengawasinya dan selalu mengamatinya dari dahan pinus itu.

Kedua mata birunya menelisik ke sekitar, dan pandangannya mulai tersita pada pepohonan rimbun di luar sana.

Baekhyun ingat betul, terakhir kali memijakkan kaki di luar. ia berakhir dengan diculik bahkan ingin di bunuh oleh vampire lain.

Tapi pada akhirnya, hanya Chanyeol yang seharusnya diwaspadai. Namja itu lah yang telah merenggut apapun darinya. Bahkan hingga harga dirinyapun sebagai namja serasa terbanting olehnya.

"Aku tak bisa selamanya terkurung di sini" Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ia tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah aku vampire sekarang?" Pekiknya seraya melompat dari ranjang.

Baekhyun selalu mengingatnya, bagaimana cara Luhan muncul dengan menembus dinding puri ini. Jika Luhan bisa, tentu saja dirinya juga bisa bukan? Jika demikian, Ia bisa memiliki cara lain untuk kembali ke alamnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menatap penuh percaya diri pada dinding kokoh di hadapannya. Tentu apa yang dilakukannya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit melihatnya.

"Lihat saja! aku pasti bisa keluar dari sini" Gumam Baekhyun sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang.

Berlari kencang dan—

 **BUAGHHH**

Baekhyun pikir, Ia bisa menembus dinding dengan mudahnya. Tapi nyatanya...tubuh kurusnya terpental dan terkapar di lantai, dengan kening melebam biru.

"A-AAHHHH! APPOO!" Jeritnya seraya menggosok kasar keningnya.

"Tck! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan huh?" Seorang pria tiba-tiba datang, menangkup wajahnya...dan menyingkirkkan rambut yang menutupi kening Baekhyun. Ia semakin berdecak keras, melihat luka lebam di jidat anak itu.

"A-apooo" Adu Baekhyun nyaris terisak, tak sadar...Chanyeol yang kini mengelus kepalanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh"

Baekhyun tersinggung mendengarnya, Ia membuka mata lebih lebar dan terkesiap begitu menyadari itu Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau kemari?! Pergi!" Sentak Baekhyun tak suka, Ia memilih merangkak menjauhi pria itu. Namun Chanyeol menyergap cepat tubuhnya di dinding, kembali menangkup wajah tirusnya lalu menjilat pelan, luka lebam itu.

"Nh~"

Spontan, Baekhyun melenguh kerenanya. namun cepat-cepat Ia menutup bibirnya sendiri dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Merasa tak seharsunya ia mengeluarkan suara semacam itu.

"J-Jangan menyentuhku!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol lalu bangkit berdiri untuk menjauh.

"Jangan melakukan apapun yang bisa melukai dirimu sendiri"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Mengapa kau mengaturku?! Apa kau tak puas mengambil kehidupan manusiaku?!"

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya redup. Ia tau namja cantik itu masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan dirinya telah menjadi setengah vampire.

"Dengar... Aku hanya ingin melindungi—

"Apa kau pikir aku senang, meminum darah menjijikkan itu?! Tidak! Aku membencinya!" Sentak Baekhyun semakin meninggi.

"Tak perlu melindungiku! Hidup dan matiku, aku tak peduli! Biarkan aku pergi, aku ingin kembali ke alamku!"

 **DEG**

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kuat. Sikap namja cantik itu...seakan menunjukkan semua jerihnya hanya berbuah percuma. Tak taukah Baekhyun, hanya dirinya tempat untuk kembali. Ia berusaha meredam ego dan mementingkan semuanya untuk Baekhyun. Tapi nyatanya...semakin Ia mencoba mendekat, semakin tinggi pula emosi namja cantik itu.

"Jangan mengikatku! BIARKAN AKU PERGI!"

"Baiklah...lakukan semaumu" Lirih Chanyeol seraya memutar tubuh membelakangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, meski samar...Ia merasa kehilangan dengan jawaban itu.

Tanpa berucap apapun, Baekhyun berlari menuju balkon puri. lalu melompat kebawah..dan berlari kencang keluar. Mengikuti jalan setapak penghubung hutan itu.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandangnya sendu, terlalu sesak melihat siluet mungil itu semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Meski demikian, Ia tetap beranjak dan melesat mengikuti jejak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Siluet hitam itu begitu lihai melesat dan menembus pepohonan pinus yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya. Kedua matanya menajam. Mangawasi penuh pada pergerakan namja mungil yang masih berlari mengejar keyakinannya itu.

Biarlah kali ini membiarkan Baekhyun mengikuti keinginannya, akan Ia tunjukkan seberapa piciknya alam manusia yang diharapkannya itu.

.

.

"Dimana ini?" Gumam Baekhyun seraya mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar. Ah! Ia merasa buntu dengan semua semak belukar di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan magisnya, hingga sebuah lubang besar yang silau tiba-tiba muncul di balik semak itu. Baekhyun semula terkejut, tapi Ia tetap melangkah mendekat. Yakin...lubang itu pintu dua dimensi. Seperti yang kerap dilihatnya dalam film fiksi.

Baekhyun benar-benar memijakkan kakinya ke dalam lubang itu. Hingga...tubuh mungil itu lenyap dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

"Ugh!"

Jerit klakson dan paraunya lalu lalang kota, mulai bergemuruh memenuhi kepalanya. Membuatnya reflek menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun benar-benar tak terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Setelah sebelumnya selama berbulan-bulan lamanya berada di tempat yang sepenuhnya senyap dan tenang.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia mulai membuka mata dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya.

Senyum manisnya terlulas begitu saja, kala melihat lalu lalang di hadapannya. Dirinya benar-benar berpijak tepat di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar. Baekhyun melangkah cepat mendekat, berlarian ke sana kemari, tak peduli beberapa kali menabrak pengunjung . ah! Ia benar-benar merindukan semua suasana ini.

Namun, jauh di belakangnya. Seorang pria tinggi masih mengawasinya, Ia berpakaian sangat sempurna...balutan mantel dan topi hitam di kepalanya membuat penyamarannya semakin menawan di antara hiruk pikuk pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Baekhyun mengerjap begitu melihat begitu banyak sajian ice cream di sebuah stand perbelanjaan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, anak itu berlari mendekat memekik pesanannya.

"Ahjjussiii...aku ingin rasa strawberry!"

"Ah ne..ne tunggu sebentar nak" Ujar Penjual itu seraya menyiapkan pesanan Baekhyun

"Ahahaha...kau tampak bersemangat sekali nak, ini pesananmu"

Baekhyun meraihnya dengan sangat antusias, merasa takjub dengan warna kesukaan yang begitu memikatnya itu.

"Kau memiliki mata yang sangat indah" Ujar penjual itu lagi dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "Sekarang...bayar ice cream itu nak" Bujuk Penjual itu ramah.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Sadar...Ia kemari tanpa berbekal apapun. "A-ahjjusi...a-aku tak m-memiliki uang"

Pria paruh baya itu mendadak mengeras mendengarya. "Apa?! Jika kau tak memiliki uang, mengapa kau memesannya?! Aku menjual! bukan untuk memberi secara cuma-cuma seperti ini!"

Baekhyun menunduk, mengamati dengan penuh sesal pada ice cream yang belum sempat dicicipinya itu. dan membiarkan setiap creamnya meleleh dan menetes ke bawah mengotori tangannya.

"M-mianhae Ahjjusi"

"Aiiissshh! Orang-orang sepertimu hanya membuat bangkrut saja! Tck! Lihat anak ini...tak memakai alas kaki apapun! argh! Seharusnya aku tau dari penampilannya Dia hanya seorang—

"Berapa harganya?" Baekhyun terhenyak begitu seorang pria mendekat, dan membayar ice cream itu untuknya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa asing dengan pria itu. Karna Ia benar-benar tak mengenalnya.

"Cha...aku sudah membayarnya. Tak perlu mencemaskan apapun" Ujar Pria itu seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun.

Anak itu masih mengerjap kebingungan, tapi Ia tetap berjalan mengikuti langkah pria itu.

"T-terima kasih" Lirih Baekhyun tertunduk,

"Siapa namamu?" Bisik Pria itu, sesekali Ia mencuri pandang pada paha Baekhyun. Karna memang...Baekhyun hanya mengenakan selapis kemeja putih besar, dan itu milik Chanyeol

"B-baekhyun" Gagap Baekhyun

"Hm, nama yang bagus. Aku Yong Guk"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, dan tetap berjalan tanpa sadar Ia telah digiring menuju tempat yang sepi.

"Mengapa kau hanya membiarkannya saja? Lihat ice cream itu semakin meleleh mengotori tanganmu Baekhyun" Ujar Yong Guk, kini ia mulai berani menggerakkan tangannya turun meraba pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sadar, cepat-cepat menggeser tubuh untuk menjauh dan membungkuk sungkan.

"N-ne, aku akan memakannnya Yong Guk-ssi" Ucapnya seraya menjilat cream itu, namun tiba-tiba—

"Umph!" Baekhyun membekap bibirnya sendiri, begitu merasakan mual yang hebat dan membanting asal ice creamnya. Apa yang terjadi? mungkinkah ice cream itu mengandung racun

"W-wae? Apa kau sakit?"

"Umph! Uhukk!" Baekhyun muntah begitu saja, dan begitu payah menekan perutnya sendiri.

"Ne...ne...ne, kau benar-benar sakit rupanya...manis" Gumam Yong Guk, seraya memijit tengkuk Baekhyun. Namun dibalik sikapnya, Ia mulai menyeringai. dan melihat kesekitar...mencari-cari tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Ah! sebaiknya kita beralih tempat, untuk membuatmu lebih baik" Gumam Yong Guk seraya membopong Baekhyun, dan membawanya ke tempat asing.

.

.

Baekhyun mendadak panik, begitu sadar gerak gerik mencurigakan pria itu. Ia meronta ingin turun dengan memukul-mukul lengan Yong Guk.

"M-mau apa kau?! Turun! Turunkan aku!"

"Oh Shit! Beraninya kau memukulku!" Gertak Yong Guk seraya menghempas tubuh Baekhyun, lalu menindihnya cepat.

"A-ah! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tch! kau berpakaian seperti ini bukankah memang untuk menggoda hm?"

"T-tidak! Ku mohon ...lepaskan aku!"

Yong Guk berdecak, merasa...Baekhyun tengah jual mahal dengannya. Ia menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun...lalu menyerang perpotongan lehernya. Menjilat dan menciuminya begitu bringas.

Baekhyun menjerit keras, dan berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar itu. Tapi sesuatu yang lain terjadi...aroma karat mulai menusuk indranya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun bisa menghirup desiran darah dari manusia itu. Ia menyeringai ...lalu—

"A-ARGGHHHHH!"

Pria itu meraung parau, begitu taring tajam itu benar-benar menusuk telak pusat nadi di lehernya. Dan semakin parah menggelinjang, kala Baekhyun menghisap kuat darahnya...seakan tak ingin menyisakan setetespun darah dalam tubuh pria kekar itu.

"AAAAAHHHHH! VAMPIREEE! VAMPIIIIIIREEE!"

Tapi jeritan seorang wanita membuatnya berjengit, dan melepas paksa gigitannya. Ia bangkit terduduk...namun betapa terkejutnya Ia kala melihat, puluhan orang telah berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Dia menerkam Pria itu!"

Baekhyun melihat ke bawah, tepat pada Yong Guk yang terkapar dengan luka lebar di lehernya. Baekhyun terperanjat, Ia mengusap bibirnya sendiri dan makin tercengang melihat darah itu benar-benar nyata.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak menggigitnya!" Panik Baekhyun seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia berbahaya! Tangkap! dan bunuh saja!"

Seru pengunjung yang lain, membuat Baekhyun semakin panik dan ketakutan melihat ratusan orang kini mengepungnya, dan sebagian membawa senjata tajam.

Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Mengapa semua mendadak seperti ini?

Bukankah Ia yang semestinya ditolong. Pria itu yang menyerangnya, pria itu ingin mencelakainya...tapi mengapa semua orang itu melempar semua prasangka itu tanpa mendengarkannya barang sedikitpun?

"Tembak! Tembak Vampire itu! Cepat!"

"Hks!A-andwae" Baekhyun semakin memucat pasi, Ia benar-benar ketakutan...tak tau dan harus kemana Ia melindungi dirinya sendiri.

 **SRATTT**

Seorang pria berbusana hitam tiba-tiba menghadang, mengibaskan mantelnya di antara manusia-manusia itu. Lalu mengangkat bridal Baekhyun dan membawanya melesat pergi.

"Kemana?! Kemana makhluk itu?!"

"Dia menghilang?!"

"H-hantu!...Vampire!"

"Tempat ini tidak aman! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"M-musseowo! (A-aku takut!)" Baekhyun semakin erat merangkul leher pria yang masih menggendongnya bridal. Keduanya kini tengah melesat, melampaui gedung-gedung pencakar langit di tengah kota Seoul itu.

"Hks! Mereka ingin membunuhku! M-musseowo!"

Pria itu- Chanyeol- Hanya memejamkan mata sesaat, dan mengecup sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun. Membiarkan namja mungil itu meracau, dan merangkul kuat dirinya...berusaha mencari perlindungan.

"Kau bersamaku Baekhyun" Bisiknya menenangkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, seakan tak ingin mendengar. "M-mengapa kau meninggalkanku?! M-mengapa kau membiarkanku sendiri?!"

Chanyeol terdiam.'Kaulah yang melangkah ingin meninggalkanku ...Dear' Gumamnya dalam hati, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu penuh perlindungan.

"Ketahuilah...hanya aku, satu-satunya tempatmu kembali...Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

 **TAP**

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah perlahan menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga berkarpet merah di dalam purinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, menyadari namja yang sedari tadi meracau ketakutan itu...kini telah terlelap pulas dalam rengkuhannya.

Beberapa pelayan terlihat menawarkan diri ingin membantu, tapi Chanyeol menolaknya secara tersirat. Dan kembali melangkah pasti, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

"Alam itu...terlalu kejam untukmu" Bisiknya, saat membaringkan tubuh ramping itu di ranjangnya.

"Takdirmu, hanya di sini...bersamaku" Lanjutnya lagi, sembari melumat lembut bibir tipis itu

"Mnh~"

.

.

 **Lima hari berselang**

Tak ada perubahan apapun yang terlihat. Sikap itu sejatinya tetaplah dingin, Baekhyun kerap menghindar seakan tak tersentuh. Namun...Pangeran Sulung itu tak menyerah menekan perasaannya, dan menganggap sikap dingin itu hanya lelucon Baekhyun kecilnya. Oh demi apapun itu. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya bukan menjadi pribadinya sendiri. Karna ia tak pernah sesabar ini sebelumnya.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun terlihat menggeser tubuhnya, dan menekuk kakinya diranjang begitu Chanyeol beringsut naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk tidur" Ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh dan mencoba menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. Tapi anak itu mengelak, dan tetap berusaha memunggungi pria itu.

"Kau masih tak ingin bicara denganku?"

Baekhyun menghempas tubuhnya diranjang, lalu menarik selimut hingga sebatas kepalanya.

"..."

Suasana kembali hening, tak ada satupun yang membuka suara dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi kesal, meski sebenarnya Ia tau...seharusnya dirinya tak bersikap penuh ego seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia masih tak terima kenyataan Pria itu merubahnya menjadi makhluk setengah vampire seperti ini.

"Aku tak menghisap darah dari manapun kecuali pendampingku" Gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Membuat Baekhyun di balik selimut itu membulatkan mata lebar, takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol menyerangnya setelah ini.

"Bisakah aku menghisap darahmu malam ini?"

"..."

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat Baekhyun tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menggelung selimut lalu beringsut-ingsut menjauh, bak seekor ulat. Hingga—

 **BRUGHH**

"Urghh!"

Ia terjatuh begitu saja dari ranjangnya, membuat Chanyeol terbelalak panik dan melesat turun menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dimana—

"S-sangat baik!" Sahut Baekhyun, seraya bengkit dan menyudutkan dirinya di dinding...seakan tak ingin disentuh oleh pria vampire itu, lalu memalingkan wajah ke kanan.

Chanyeol berdecak melihatnya, ia memaksa mendekat dan mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu tanpa peringatan

"A-AHH! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Ronta Baekhyun, begitu pria itu membawanya kembali ke ranjang dan menghempasnya.

"Unn! Le—pas! Mau apa—

"Dengar" Sergah Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terdiam...bukan karna takut. Melainkan sesuatu kembali berdebar di dalam dadanya kala melihat tatapan tajam itu.

"Tenang dan tidurlah...aku akan tidur di sana" Lanjut Chanyeol seraya menunjuk sofa merah marun di sebrang ranjangnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, tapi kemudian memalingkan tubuh selepas Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkannya dan menduduki sofa itu, mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua mata tegasnya.

.

.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas...dan mendengus lirih begitu merasa pria itu sepertinya telah tertidur.

"Jangan mendekatiku!" Gumamnya seraya menarik selimut.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia beralih memandang langit di luar...tepat pada bulan yang masih bersinar terang. Tatapanya seketika meredup menyadari purnama akan berlangsung 1 bulan ke depan.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitinya...Ayah" Gumamnya sembari memejamkan matanya kembali

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Ngh!"

Baekhyun terbangun, sambil memegangi lehernya, Ia mengernyit merasakan dahaga yang berbeda kembali menyergap.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, terasa putus asa kala tak menemukan apa yang di carinya.

Baekhyun nyaris terisak. Namun ia lekas bangkit begitu melihat Chanyeol yang masih terlelap di sofanya.

Namja mungil itu berjalan gontai untuk mendekat, lalu merangkak naik ke atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Pria itu.

"Mmh.."

Chanyeol mengernyit begitu merasakan sesuatu menekan dadanya, Ia membuka matanya perlahan..dan terbelalak melihat Baekhyun meringkuk di atas pangkuannya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya, seraya menyentuh punggung sempit itu.

"Ha—us" Lirih Baekhyun.

Pria itu beralih menangkup wajahnya, dan menatapnya lebih lekat. Dadanya kembali berdesir melihat Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan pias. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk mengecup bibir mungil itu

' **Chupp'**

"Nnh! hks!" Baekhyun merajuk sambil memukul dada Chanyeol. Bukan kecupan itu yang diinginkannya, melainkan sesuatu yang lain untuk melenyapkan rasa hausnya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, Ia membelai surai Baekhyun ke atas, sebelum akhirnya menjentikkan jari...dan sebuah gelas berisi darah muncul secara magis dalam genggamannya

"Apapun untukmu ... Dear" Bisiknya, seraya meminumkan darah itu untuk Baekhyun.

Tak dipungkri, Baekhyun memaksa mengambil alih gelas itu, dan menegak rakus cairan beraroma karat itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja" Bisik Chanyeol sambil mencium mesra pipi Baekhyun.

 **PRANKK**

Baekhyun menjatuhkan gelas itu, begitu menegak habis semua isinya. Ia tak peduli dengan serakan beling yang dibuatnya, dan lebih memilih kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Membiarkan pria itu memberinya usapan-usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau tak membiarkanku mati saja?"

Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya. Apa Baekhyun tengah mengigau...atau memang sebenarnya ingin membuatnya melugaskan perasaannya di sini?

"Bukankah sudah jelas...karna aku menginginkanmu hidup bersamaku" Jawabnya seraya memainkan jemari Baekhyun. "Jangan bermain dengan pisau itu lagi, Kau bukan anak kecil, berapa kali aku melihatmu—

"Berisik sekali! Apa kau ibuku?!" Gerutu Baekhyun, merasa kesal dengan ucapan yang terdengar seperti omelan itu.

"Bukan..." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menaikkan dagu Baekhyun hingga menatap padanya.

"Tapi aku hanya pria yang mencintaimu" Lanjutnya seraya mengecup jemari lentik Baekhyun. Tak ayal...membuat wajah manis itu bersemu merah mendengarnya.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, bahkan menenggelamkannya di dada Chanyeol. "A-apa yang kau katakan?! I-itu terdengar me-memalukan!" Gerutunya tergagap, merasa panik dengan deguppan keras dalam dadanya.

Pangeran Sulung itu mengerjap, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

Sebentar Ia melihat Baekhyun membencinya, sebentar bersikap dingin padanya...dan kini Ia melihat semua kembali tersambut hangat dengan rengekkan dan sikap kekanakannya. Seakan, Baekhyun memang telah menerima dan terbiasa padanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba peluang.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah mendengarnya, cepat-cepat Ia bangkit ingin beringsut turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol "A-aku ingin kembali tidur saja"

Tapi sayang, gerakannya kalah cepat dengan rengkuhan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

Pangeran Sulung itu menyeringai, saat menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih dekat.

"Kau..." Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah baby face itu, menyusuri setiap pahatannya dari mata, hidung...hingga bibir merah merekahnya. Semuanya benar-benar sempurna di matanya. "Cantik..." Bisik Chanyeol sembari mendekatkan bibir keduanya. Baekhyun mengerjap panik menyadari gerak-gerik itu, Ia berusaha menunduk, namun—

 **Chupp**

"Mnh~ Mpfthh..." Ia hanya bisa melenguh pasrah, kala bibir tebal itu memagut lembut bibirnya. Memberinya hisapan dan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang terasa berbeda.

Semula Baekhyun ingin meronta, tapi entahlah...kedua tangan ramping itu reflek terangkat dan merangkul leher Chanyeol. Merelakan, Pangeran Sulung itu mengklaim penuh bibir tipisnya.

Sepertinya terlalu lama Ia tak merasakan cumbuan ini, dan kini rasanya...Ciuman Chanyeol terlalu membuai.

"Mhmm ...ahnn~"

Baekhyun berusaha membuka mata, namun belaian panas di langit-langit mulutnya membuatnya menggigil dan kembali terpejam erat. Berkalipun Ia mencoba untuk mengais nafas...hanya berakhir tersedak oleh desahannya sendiri.

"Ughnn~..Ah!" Pekik Baekhyun, ketika menyadari tangan dingin Chanyeol menyusup masuk kedalam kemejanya dan menyentuh nipplenya. Tapi Ia tak bisa melihat ke bawah, begitu Chanyeol merengkuh tengkuknya dan makin memperdalam cumbuan lidahnya.

"Mnh! Nnnn~" Jerit Baekhyun tertahan, kedua mata sapphirenya kembali membulat lebih lebar...saat tangan nakal itu kini beralih memelintir nipplenya tanpa bisa dicegah. Baekhyun mengerjap panik, ia tak terbiasa menerima sentuhan ini. Membuai memang, tapi perutnya mengeras tegang dan Ia tak tau bagaima cara meredam desahannya sendiri.

"Mpfahh! ahh...hahh" engah Baekhyun kala pagutan itu terlepas, Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyol yang masih memijit-mijit nipplenya, berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Tapi sialnya, tangan itu mulai bergerak turun kebawah...menelisik celana dalamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang telah tegang sedari tadi dan mengocoknya naik turun.

"A—ahh! Noo!..Mhhh! C-chann!"

"Sshh...nikmati saja" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menjilati leher Baekhyun. Sementara lidah dan tangan kanannya memanjakan namja cantik itu.

Tangan kirinya begitu lihai melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun, dan menarik turun underwearnya. Membuat Baekhyun nyaris naked total kecuali kemeja putih yang melorot memperlihatkan punggung dan pundak mulusnya.

"Dear..." Desah Chanyeol seraya menyesap daun telinga Baekhyun, tak pelak Baekhyun menjerit nikmat di atas pangkuannya.

"Ahhh! Mmmmm"

.

.

Setiap sengal nafas berbaur bersama kecipak saliva. Begitu panas...begitu penuh gairah, seakan mampu meleburkan suhu beku di luar sana.

Desahan Baekhyun masih saja menggema, terdengar binal...kala namja tampan itu beralih menggerakkan jemari panjangnya, meraba rektum Baekhyun di bawah sana.

"Nnhh~ ahh!"

"Rileks.." Bisik Chanyeol, seraya mengangkat kaki yang menjuntai dari pangkuannya itu. Menekuknya ke atas...hingga kaki Baekhyun benar-benar merangkul pinggangnya.

"A—aa" Baekhyun menahan nafas, saat satu jari panjang itu bergerak perlahan menusuk anusnya, pandangannya meredup sayu...dengan bibir basah setengah terbuka. Seakan menunjukkan, namja cantik itu beanr-benar dibuai kenikmatan.

"shit!" Chanyeol menggeram pelan, ah sial! ekspresi macam apa yang dibuat Baekhyunnya kali ini, membuatnya terangsang hebat. Dan kembali meraup bibir itu dengan tak sabaran, jemari panjangnya pun kembali melesak lebih dalam. Bahkan menambah tiga jarinya sekaligus. Memaksa lengkingan Baekhyun kembali vokal memenuhi kamar megah itu.

"Ahhh! Mmp~Aaahhh!"

Chanyeol tak menduga, malam akan berpihak padanya seperti ini. Ah sungguh! tak pernah sedikitpun telintas dalam benaknya, Baekhyun akan datang padanya, merengek dan membuka semua sekat itu untuknya.

Setiap desah dan remasan tangan mungil itu, membuatnya yakin... tubuh itu telah menyambutnya bahkan mungkin tak bisa lepas darinya. Dan betapa besar harapannya, Ia bisa memiliki hati namja cantik itu seutuhnya.

"Nhhah! ahhh!..ackkkh!" Baekhyun merangkul kuat-kuat leher Chanyeol, berulang kali Ia mencoba mengangkat pinggulnya...berusaha menjauhkan rektumnya dari jari-jari panjang itu, Tapi selalu saja gagal dan berakhir dengan desahan keras, begitu Channyeol menekan pahanya...memaksanya tetap terduduk di atas pangkuan namja tampan itu. dan menerima tusukan demi tusukan tiga jari yang sedari tadi bersarang di lubang analnya.

"Ahnn! Ahh...a-aku! Nhh! Ti—dak bisaah! Ahh! ACKKH!" Baekhyun menggigil dengan dada membusung ke depan, saat klimaks itu menyentak mengotori perut dan dada keduanya.

Baekhyun melunglai lemas, dan jatuh begitu saja dalam pelukan Chanyeol. tak peduli.. cairan orgasme itu semakin membuat tubuh keduanya lengket. "L-lelah...Cu—kuph...hhh...hhh" Gumam Baekhyun sembari memegang tangan Chanyeol, berusaha menarik keluar tiga jari itu dari rektumnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ia terperanjat hebat, begitu pria itu menukar posisi keduanya. Hingga dirinya yang kini terbaring si sofa dengan Chanyeol di atasnya.

Baekhyun meraba-raba pegangan sofa dengan panik, berniat untuk bangkit. tapi naas...tubuh mungilnya kembali terseret begitu Chanyeol menarik kedua kakinya dan mengalungkannya di pinggangnya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya, senyum menawannya kembali terulas kala melihat paras cantik itu penuh dengan semburat merah. Tanda...

Baekhyun benar-benar tersipu olehnya.

Tak sempat untuk menunggu jawaban namja cantik itu, Chanyeol lebih memilih mengeluarkan penisnya dan menggesekkan ujung kepalanya di bibir rektum yang telah berkedut itu.

"Mmh! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Nn~ ahh!"

"Menikmati, apa yang menjadi milikku" Bisik Chanyeol sensual di telinga Baekhyun...Ia menjilat leher putih itu sekilas, sebelum akhirnya mendorong penuh pinggulnya hingga-

 **JLEBB**

"ARRHTTT!" Baekhyun menjerit, dan mencakar kuat-kuat lengan Chanyeol begitu genital besar itu melesak masuk hanya dalam sekali dorong. "AHHH! AHTTT"

Terlalu sakit...tapi tak sempat untuk kembali menjerit, kala penis itu bergerak kuat...keluar masuk. Membuat tubuh mungilnya terhentak-hentak ke atas, Baekhyun meremas surai pirangnya sendiri...sesekali ia menekan perutnya. Merasa sesuatu yang lain semakin berdesir di dalamnya

"Hhhah! Ahh!...AHHH!"

"Ught! Ke—tat sekali" Gumam Chanyeol, memberi jeda untuk Baekhyun membiasakan diri dengan ukuran genitalnya.

"Rileks...Dear" Bisik Chanyeol seraya memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di wajah Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"N-noo! Uhnn...Ahhh! H-hanya AH! I-ini terasa nik—math! Uhhh"

Chanyeol stagnan, Kalimat macam apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari namja cantik itu?

"Kau—" Chanyeol menunduk, membiarkan surai ikal keperakan itu menutupi tatapan tajamnya

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, menyadarii penis itu semakin menegang bahkan serasa bertambah volume di dalam rektumnya

"AHH! B-Bukan itu maksudku!" Jeritnya panik, seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol.

Tapi terlambat, pria itu dibawah libidonya. Ia semakin bergairah melihat Baekhyun menjerit panik seperti itu, membuatnya kembali menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk.

Tak peduli Baekhyun menjerit melengking, memanggil-manggil namanya.

"ACKH!...AH! Hahh!...AH!"

.

.

.

"Uhmpfth...Mphh!...Mhmmm"

Kecipak saliva kembali terdengar, menyertai gerakan tubuh yang masih menghentak-hentak namja mungil itu. Sofa merah itu bukan lagi menjadi peraduannya. Tapi keduanya kini telah beralih di ranjang kingsize itu.

Baekhyun telah melunglai lemas, berulang kali Ia menyentak klimaks. Namun pria yang masih mengagahi tubuhnya itu seakan tak puas, menghujam dirinya dengan penis besar itu. Tak peduli decitan ranjang, dan desahan berat nafas keduanya mulai memenuhi setiap sudut kamar megah itu.

"Nnnggh!" Baekhyun mengerang tertahan, begitu perutnya kembali mengeras.

Ia menggeleng panik, dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk melepas pagutannya.

Namun yang terlihat...

Pria itu memang melepas ciumannya, tapi Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang liar di bawah kungkungannya begitu Chanyeol menekan perut namja cantik itu. Merasakan miliknya yang keras..bergerak kuat keluar masuk di dalam perut datar itu.

"NNN! AH! A-andwae! ...Le—lephasss!" Pekik Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu dari perutnya, oh sungguh! Ia benar-benar merasa penuh jika seperti ini.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihatnya, seakan tak puas menggoda namja cantiknya Ia beralih mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun lalu memutarnya hingga namja cantik itu menungging lalu menyetubuhinya dari belakang , membuat sosok mungil itu kembali menjerit...merasakan perutnya seraya dipelintir dan diperas dari dalam dengan gerakan mendadak itu.

"AHT!...AH!...hhahhh!"

"Kau hebat...sayang" Puji Chanyeol disela-sela tusukkan genitalnya, ia mengecupi punggung Baekhyun dan sesekali meninggalkan kissmarknya, meninggalkan spot-spot merah matang dan banyak tersebar di pundak Baekhyun.

"H—Hhh! AHH! ...C-Cukuph! AHT! B-berhentihh!"

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Bisik Chanyeol tak ingin berhenti menghentak miliknya semakin brutal.

"Uhnn! AHHH!" Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi, ia tidak bisa menahannya...gerakan Chanyeol terlalu berlebih memanjakan sweetspot dalam tubuhnya.

"Hks! AHHH! C-Channie! C-Cumh..! L—lepass!"

Chanyeol mencumbu telinga Baekhyun, menjilat lubang telinga itu penuh sensual. "Keluarkan saja...Sayang"

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun terlihat melengkungkan tubuhnya...dan men gejang hebat. Begitu cairan klimaks itu menciprat mengotori coverbed dan sebagian tangan Chanyeol.

Pria itu menyeringai lebar, Ia menjilat jemarinya yang penuh dengan lumuran sperma Baekhyun lalu memalingkan wajah namja cantik itu, menciumnya penuh gairah...dan membagi sebagian cairan cinta miliknya.

"Mmhh! Mnh~" Baekhyun yang lemas, hanya pasrah dicumbu seperti itu, bahkan hingga saat pria itu kembali menghentak tubuhnya, ia hanya melenguh lirih

Hingga tiba-tiba saja jeritannya kembali pecah, begitu Chanyeol membenamkan penisnya terlalu dalam dan menyentak klimaksnya berkali-kali dalam perut namja mungil itu.

"AHH! AAAHH"

Baekhyun menggigil, merasakan sperma panas itu serasa memenuhi rongga perutnya.

ia mendongak hebat, kala pria itu menarik keluar penisnya...dan membiarkan sperma kental itu meleleh keluar dari bibir rektumnya.

"Uhnn..."

Baekhyun jatuh lunglai begitu saja, dan terpejam erat...merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan payah.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Bisik Chanyeol saat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Berulang kali Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat namja cantik itu merengek padanya.

"Hentikan...Nhh! Biarkan aku tidur!"

Chanyeol semakin mendekapnya gemas, dan meraba perut datar itu dengan antusias.

"Suatu saat...kehidupan kecil akan bersemayam dalam perut ini"

Baekhyun mendadak membuka kembali kedua mata sapphire nya. Menerka-nerka maksud dari ucapan pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kelak...Kau akan mengandung...Dear"

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, dan memaksa memutar tubuh menghadap Chanyeol. "Aku namja! hentikan! aku tak suka leluconmu...Tuan"

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya mengulas senyum, seraya mencium lama jemari lentik Baekhyun.

Tapi setelahnya, tatapan itu berubah tajam. Membuat Baekhyun meremang seketika.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda..." Desisnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, menyelami dalam-dalam manik berwarna biru itu

"Karna Aku—yang akan menanamkan rahim itu ke dalam perutmu"

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

Kedua matanya kembali terbelalak lebar, seakan dipaksa melihat sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya.

jemari penuh dengan kuku tajam itu benar-benar menyayat perutnya. Belum lagi semua bola api yang mengitari keduanya dengan kekuatan magis itu.

Baekhyun ingin menjerit. tapi Ia hanya terbelenggu bisu...melihat detik demi detik Pangeran Sulung itu menanamkan organ asing ke dalam perutnya.

.

.

.

.

Annyeoooong

Gloomy datang lagi, kali ini update yang Blood on A white Rose

Mian jika banyak typo :) hehehe

Bagaimana untuk chapter ini chinguyaa?

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca :)

Untuk update selanjutnya Love of Fallen Leaves ataukah melanjutkan FF yang ini dulu.

Vote yaaa ;)

Seperti biasa, Gloomy akan mencantumkan nama reviewer di setiap Chapternya, untuk:

 **Tiara696, gloriadelafenni , Byunsilb , Shengmin137 , Eun810 , restikadena90 , 90Rahmayani , babybaekhyunee7 , chanbaek-kuu , chanbaekmama , SHINeexo , chanbaekssi , Incandescence7 , neniFanadicky ,daebaektaeluv, lightblue lemonade , lily kurniati 77 , Bbyunbee614 , LUDLUD, LyWoo , baekkumaa, LittleJasmine2 , Chel VL, dwi yuliantipcy , Ryuuki621 , PRISNA CHO , Baeka, leeminoznurhayati , deamelatis , yousee , Viukookie, jeyjong, sherli898, n3208007 , guest137 , parkbyundie, mochi baek , baekkieaerii , chanbaekaegi** **, Michiyo88** **, mphi , myliveyou , auliaMRQ, selepy , LittleOoh, n3208007 , dan All Guest**

Gomawooo sudah review, jgn lupa review lagi neee

Saranghaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee

SAAARAAANGHAAAAEEEEEEEE


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :) Hayoo temukan**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid Kms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Kelak...Kau akan mengandung...Dear"

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, dan memaksa memutar tubuh menghadap Chanyeol. "Aku namja! hentikan! aku tak suka leluconmu...Tuan"

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya mengulas senyum, seraya mencium lama jemari lentik Baekhyun.

Tapi setelahnya, tatapan itu berubah tajam. Membuat Baekhyun meremang seketika.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda..." Desisnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, menyelami dalam-dalam manik berwarna biru itu

"Karna Aku—yang akan menanamkan rahim itu ke dalam perutmu"

.

.

* * *

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau ... menyukainya Baby?"_

 _Baekhyun menengadah dan tersenyum manis, tatkala ibunya menghampirinya dan membelai lembut surai hitamnya. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat merangkai setangkai demi setangkai mawar putih itu ke dalam vas putih kecilnya._

" _Hm... rangkaian bunga yang sangat cantik Sayang" Gumam Jaejong sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas pangkuannya. Baekhyun bersungut kesal, karna kesenangannya sempat terusik namun tawa kecilnya pecah begitu saja saat Jaejong mengecupi pipi chubbynya bertubi-tubi._

" _Eum! ahahaha...ge—li Eomma"_

" _Jinjja? A—Eottohkkae, Eomma tidak mau berhenti" Canda Jaejong masih terus menggelitik perut gempal itu, membuat pemiliknya semakin terpingkal lepas karenanya._

 _Semua tawa kecil Baekhyun seakan mempermanis senja yang terbias hangat dari tralis jendela itu._

 _Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, Jaejong tampak terkesiap begitu seseorang mencium pipinya dari belakang._ _ **'Chupp'**_

" _Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hm? Aku pulang Boo"_

" _Appaa!" Seru Baekhyun antusias, begitu melihat Yunho. Kedua tangan kecilnya terangkat ke atas, berharap pria itu lekas menyambutnya dan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya._

 _Dan benar saja, Yunho tertawa renyah seraya mengulurkan tangan ingin meraih tubuh Putra semata wayangnya._

 _Namun...sesuatu yang lain tiba-tiba terjadi._

 _Detak jam tak lagi terdengar, sepenuhnya bisu dan kaku megiringi semilir angin di luar yang mendadak beku._

 _Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, melihat Ayahnya mematung.. "Appa.." Panggilnya seraya mengguncang tangan ayahnya, tapi pria itu hanya diam maski tersenyum dengan tangan terbuka._

 _Baekhyun beralih menatap Ibunya, hal yang sama pun Ia lihat dari sosok cantik itu. Tak ubahnya seperti manekin, kedua orang tuannya hanya diam bergeming. Membuat baby mungil itu terperanjat ketakutan bahkan mulai beringsut-ingsut turun dari pangkuan Jaejong sambil terisak._

" _E-eommaa~" Rengeknya seraya menarik-narik kemeja Ibunya._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, sesosok bayangan hitam melesat mendekatinya, menyita perhatian Baekhyun hingga isakkan itu mendadak terhenti_

" _Baekhyun..." Panggil sosok itu, begitu berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun._

 _Baby mungil itu tersentak namun tetap menengadah, mencoba melihat wajah sosok itu. "Ung—_

 _Baekhyun mengerjap cepat saat sosok pucat itu berlutut, hingga Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu._

 _Baekhyun tau, sosok di hadapannya kini adalah seorang yang asing, tapi entalah Ia benar—benar tak merasa takut sedikitpun, malah...rasa ingin taunya semakin menjadi melihat pria pucat bermata elang di depannya_

" _Nuguseyo?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan memandang penuh tanya pada sosok pemilik mata amber itu._

" _Kau telah melihatku " Ujar sosok itu lagi seraya menyingkirkan petal mawar putih di puncak kepala Baekhyun._

 _Bocah mungil itu mempoutkan bibir, itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkannya. Ia beralih menoleh ke belakang"Eomma...Appa...siapa Ahjjusi ini?" Tanyanya seraya mengguncang tanngan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Tapi, semua hanya nihil. Baik Jaejong maupun Yunho hanya diam tanpa geming sedikitpun. Membuat sosok itu –Chanyeol- terkekeh pelan melihatnya._

" _Kau hanya bisa mendengarku ... Baekhyun"_

 _Baekhyun berkacak pinggang "Mengapa Ahjjusi masuk kerumah Baekhyun?" Tanyanya kesal_

 _Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tajam. Memandang lekat dua mata sipit di hadapannyan "Untuk melihatmu tentunya"_

" _Melihat Baekhyun? Waeyoo?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menepuk dada, mencoba melugaskan._

 _Kedua mata amber itu berkilat, mengiringi seringai yang tersimpul tajam di bibir merahnya. Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Baekhyun berniat mengklaim bibir mungilnya, namun untuk sepersekian detik ia berhenti. Menyisakan desah nafas yang menyentuh bibir tipis itu._

 _Vampire itu berubah pikiran, Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan Baekhyun "Karena kau pendampingku...Baekhyun" Bisiknya seraya mencium lama punggung tangan Baby mungil itu._

 _Baekhyun diam, tertegun dengan bagaimana cara pria itu memperlakukannya._

" _Ahjjus—_

 _Baekhyun mendadak terbelalak lebar, begitu pria itu tiba-tiba lenyap... menyisakan kepulan asap samar di hadapannya._

" _ **Kau... Pendampingku Baekhyun"**_

 _Suara tanpa raga tiba-tiba saja terdengar, terus menggema berulang – ulang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan._

" _E-eomma...Appa" Gagap Baekhyun gemetar. Ia merangkul kuat tangan Ibunya, tapi rasa takutnya semakin menjadi kala suara asing itu kembali menghantuinya, sesaat samar ... namun sesaat kemudian mengeras. Baekhyun memang tak mengerti apapun makna akan gema itu._

 _Ia hanya ketakutan dan mulai menangis keras, hingga tanpa sengaja tangan mungil itu menyentak vas kecilnya._

 _ **PRANK**_

 _Baby mungil itu menggeleng kecewa melihat rangkaian mawar putih itu remuk di bawahnya, ia merunduk ingin memungut setiap petalnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menjerit kala semua petal mawar putih itu penuh dengan rembasan darah._

 _Baekhyun memaksa menoleh pada orang tuanya, bermaksud ingin mengadu dan mencari perlindungan. tapi nyatanya...jeritan itu semakin terdengar histeris._

 _Begitu sepasang suami istri itu tiba-tiba penuh dengan lumuran darah pekat._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

.

.

.

 **~ChanBaek~**

 **.**

"Baekhyun.." Sebelah tangan kekarnya terangkat, menangkup wajah yang masih menggeleng resah dalam dekapannya.

"Hks...Ngh!"

Ia sedikit berdecak, melihat air mata mulai merembas dari kelopak mata yang masih terpejam itu.

"Buka matamu ...Dear" Bisiknya seraya membelai surai pirang kecokelatan itu.

"Eomma...ngh! hks"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarnya, Ia beralih bangkit dan kembali menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun...mencoba menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk itu.

"Baekhyun—

"HAH! EOMMAA!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit terduduk, kedua matanya terbelalak nanar...sedikit pias akibat rembasan bening di pelupuk matanya.

Membuat Pangeran Sulung itu bergerak sigap, menarik namja yang masih terengah itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssshh..." Desisnya seraya mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Eo—mma.." Lirih Baekhyun sambil meremas kuat-kuat selimut tebalnya, kedua matanya masih menatap tak tentu. Terlalu cekam, karna mimpi buruknya.

Chanyeol beralih menyentuh wajah tirus itu, menangkupnya.. berharap Baekhyun hanya menatap padanya.

"K-kau...mengapa kau ada di sana?!" Racau Baekhyun tiba-tiba, seraya meremas kedua tangan yang masih menangkupnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengernyit, menerka mimpi buruk macam apa yang sebenarya terjadi pada namja mungil itu.

"Kau datang! lalu semuanya berubah!" Racaunya lagi, kali ini air mata lolos cepat dari pelupuknya.

Pangeran Sulung itu tak berucap apapun selain menatap lekat kedua mata sapphire di hadapanya, membiarkan Baekhyun terus meracau hingga Ia mengerti, hal pelik macam apa yang tengah membekap benak Baekhyun saat ini.

"Itu hanya mimpi...Dear"Bisik Chanyeol, seraya membawa kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di dadanya.

Tapi anak itu mengelak, dan kembali menyentak dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Tidak! itu bukan mimpi!" Serunya, meyakini mimpi itu adalah penggalan dari sebagian ingatannya.

"itu benar-benar dirimu! Aku melihatmu!" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi, seakan tak puas ingin menyudutkan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau ada di sa—

"Karena aku masa depanmu"

Baekhyun tercekat, Ia menggeleng pelan ingin menghindar...Namun tatapan tajam itu seakan membelenggunya, dan membuatnya tetap pasif.

"Kau melihatku... Karena aku masa depanmu" Ujar Chanyeol lagi, seraya menyeka sisa keringat dingin yang masih merembas di kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol, lalu mendunduk... Masih tak ingin lepas dari penggalan mimpi buruknya. Mengapa orang tuanya mendadak penuh darah seperti itu? mungkinkah ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol?

Kedua tangan lentiknya masih bertaut erat, menerka-nerka makna dari semua mimpi itu. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia memekik terkejut, begitu sebuah lengan merengkuh perutnya, menariknya kuat dan membuatnya kembali terhempas di ranjang.

"Ah!"

 **BRUGH**

"Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan dari mimpi itu.." Chanyeol kembali merangkul perut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bersungut ingin melepaskannya. "Karena kau bersamaku saat ini.." Bisiknya lagi seraya menjilat pundak Baekhyun.

Detik itu pula, Baekhyun stagnan dengan mata membulat lebar. Ia kembali mengingat...malam yang sempat Ia lewatkan bersama pria itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak melupakannya, bagaimana ia menjerit dan mendesah memalukan di bawah pria itu. Ya...Ia benar-benar mengingatnya dengan sangat baik.

Wajahnya merona, rasa paniknyapun meningkat. Dan ia tak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini, membiarkan pangeran vampire itu kembali membuat jantungnya menggila, atau lebih parah lagi.

"Ugh! Jangan seperti ini! Lepaskan tanganmu" Seru Baekhyun masih dengan wajah bersemu merah, Ia tak terbiasa dengan jarak sedekat ini. merasa...jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat tiap kali Pria itu menyentuhnya. Dan Chanyol...mampu membuatnya lupa akan mimpi buruk itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak menyukainya! Lepaskan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, alih-alih melepaskannya... Pria itu malah menambah satu lengan yang lain hingga benar-benar memeluk erat perut Baekhyun. Membuat keduanya semakin menempel erat. Tak pelak, apa yang dilakukannya semakin menyulut semburat merah di wajah bocah mungil itu

"Yack! Kau tak mendengarku?!Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau.."

"Aku akan berteriak! jadi lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Lakukan saja...aku akan mendengar teriakanmu"

"Argh! Mengapa kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terkekeh, membuat senyum itu terulas spontan di bibir tebalnya. Ah sungguh! Dadanya tak pernah sepenuh ini sebelumnya, Ia tau...Baekhyun membuat semuanya semakin lugas, bahwa Ia benar-benar mencintai namja cantik itu.

Namun,Chanyeol tak pernah tau...senyumnya membuat Baekhyun diam terpana, hingga tanpa sadar jemari lentiknya terangkat menyentuh bibir tebal itu.

Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap, tapi setelahnya Ia menyeringai dan menatap Baekhyun intens, bahkan semakin merunduk mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Merasa, namja cantiknya sepertinya semakin menunjukkan sikap terbuka padanya.

Gerakan Pangeran Sulung itu membuat Baekhyun lekas tersadar, Ia mengerjap panik, seakan tengah merutuk ' _pabboya Byun Baekhyun'_

Tapi gerakannya kalah cepat, begitu Chanyeol menangkap jemarinya...menariknya semakin mendekat. Dan mengikis sedikit demi sedikit sekat di antara keduanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap kalut. "Y-yang tadi itu..aku—

 **Chupp**

Kedua mata sapphire itu membulat lebar, begitu Chanyeol benar-benar menciumnya. Ia menahan nafas, menyadari bibir tebal itu tak bergerak sedikitpun selain menempel di bibirnya.

hingga tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya meremang mendapat satu hisapan lembut di belahan bibir atasnya. Baekhyun kembali mengerjap cepat, sadar...lidah Chanyeol mulai menggelitik deretan giginya, dan menyusup masuk begitu mendapat celah.

"Ah...mnnhh"

Ah sial! dadanya mendadak sesak...seakan lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas dengan benar.

"Ughtt~ mmh"

Di sela ciuman itu, Chanyeol mengernyit...merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Ia membuka mata yang sempat terpejam. Lalu mengerjap melihat wajah Baekhyun merah padam dengan dahi berkerut resah.

Pangeran Sulung itu beralih melepas pagutannya, dan menghela nafas pelan...melihat Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau tak bernafas?" Ujarnya kemudian

Membuat bocah yang masih memejamkan mata dengan tangan terkepal erat itu, mendadak membulatkan mata lebar. "N-ne?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil memijit pelipisnya sendiri. "Setidaknya bernafaslah saat kita berciuman"

 **BLUSH**

Baekhyun kembali membulatkan mata lebar, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kesepuluh jarinya

'idiot..' Batinnya pada dirinya sendiri

"Biarkan aku menciummu lagi...jangan menutup wajahmu seperti itu" Canda Chanyeol, seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun. Tapi...namja mungil itu mengelak, bahkan memalingkan tubuh masih dengan tangan menutup rapat wajahnya.

Ah sungguh! Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan malu yang hebat saat ini.

"Buka tanganmu.." Bujuk Chanyeol

"Ash! _Shirreoo_! (aku tidak mau!)"

"Dear..."

"Ugh!" Kekeuh Baekhyun, sambil meringkuk bulat. Meski nyatanya dadanya kembali berdegup mendengar panggilan sayang itu.

Chanyeol berdecak melihat sikap yang menurutnya terlalu menggemaskan itu.

Dengan senyum terkembang, Ia mengalah...dan lebih memilih memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kau ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" Bisik Chanyeol, mencoba memulai pembicaraan

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya, mendadak menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Tidak!" Bohong Baekhyun, lalu kembali menggigit bibirnya. Ah sial! Jika saja Ia bisa meremas jantungnya sendiri untuk berhenti berdebar sebodoh itu.

Pangeran Sulung itu kembali mengulas senyum. Baekhyun mungkin bisa mengelaknya, tapi debaran jantung anak itu, tak pernah menipu.

"Bisakah aku menghisap darahmu?" Tanyanya, meski sebenarnya Ia hanya memastikan. Mencoba peluang, jika memang Baekhyun bersedia maka anak itu memang telah jatuh memendam perasaan untuknya.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban apapun, Baekhyun masih kekeuh menutup dirinya. Dengan tubuh meringkuk.

Semilir angin di luar, membuat derak ranting yang patah. Menyadarkan Chanyeol.. jika sebenarnya ia memiliki kepentingan lain di luar sana.

"Aku hanya bercanda..." Gumam Chanyeol seraya membelai surai pirang Baekhyun. Sesaat setelahnya Ia bangkit, meraih kemeja di sisinya. "Aku akan pergi...Panggil aku jika—

 **GREB**

Chanyeol terbelalak begitu tangan ramping itu terulur dan menarik ujung kemejanya. Dengan wajah kemerah-merahan itu, Baekhyun mencoba menengadah untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"B-bukankah, kau hanya meminum darah dariku sa-saja?"

"..."

Pangeran Sulung itu tak berucap apapun, hanya diam memandangnya dengan smirk terpatri. Membuat Baekhyun semakin kewalahan mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Ia tak sedang bercanda di sini, mengapa pria itu hanya menyeringai bodoh seperti itu?

"J-jika memang haus, ambil saja! Tak p-perlu bertanya!"

"Hn...?"

Kali ini, Chanyeol beralih kembali beringsut mendekat. Membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat melepas remasan tangannya dari kemeja pria itu.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, melihat pria itu benar-benar memenjarakan dirinya di kepala ranjang. Meski gugup, tapi Baekhyun tetap memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam erat.

Chanyeol terpukau. terlalu antusias melihat bagaimana Baekhyun merelakan dirinya seperti ini. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh semerbak mawar itu. meniupnya pelan dengan nafas panasnya, hingga membuat Baekyhyun mendesah kecil dan makin memiringkan kepalanya

"Ah.."

Nafasnya semakin memberat, kala bibir itu mengecupi belakang telinga Baekhyun ... terus bergerak turun menyusuri leher namja cantik itudengan sensual.

Baekhyun lemas dan menggigil hingga hanya mampu bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Membiarkan Pangeran Sulung itu, mencumbu lehernya lagi dan lagi.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja.

"A-AKH!" Matanya terbelalak, dengan bibir terbuka lebar.. di saat taring tajam itu benar-benar menusuk pangkal lehernya.

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat, benar-benar meresapi darah yang mulai merembas menyentuh indra pengecapnya. kedua matanya berpendar, tiap kali seteguk demi seteguk darah mulai mengalir ... menawar dahaganya

Baekhyun menengadah hebat. "Ahtt...mmhh!" Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk meremas surai Chanyeol. "P-pelan ahhss!" Desisnya ngilu, meski demikian Ia tetap memiringkan kepalanya. menunggu... hingga pria itu benar-benar puas akan darahnya. tak peduli, pandangannya semakin mengabur dan tangan yang mulai lunglai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Nnhhh..."

.

.

Setitik darah masih menetes di sudut bibirnya, tak cukup menyemarkan smirk menawan yang masih terulas di bibir merah itu. Usai mengakhiri hisapannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah, menatap lekat namja mungil yang masih bersandar lemas di kepala ranjangnya.

"Dear..." Panggilnya seraya menarik tubuh ringkih itu, hingga kini beralih bersandar di dadanya.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka matanya, terlalu sayu akibat pening. "Kau kenyang sekarang?" Celetuknya kemudian.

Membuat Pangeran Sulung itu terkekeh geli, mereka 'vampire' tak mengenal kata kenyang. Dan Baekhyun cantiknya benar-benar membuat detik itu semakin berharga dengan setiap lelucon kecilnya

"Terima kasih.." Bisik Chanyeol setelahnya.

"..." Namja mungil itu diam, tak menjawab meski nyatanya kedua mata sipitnya mengerjap mengiyakan.

Baekhyun beralih mendorong dada Chanyeol, lalu beringsut-ingsut berbaring sendiri. "Aku lelah.." Ujarnya seraya meringkuk membelakangi Chanyeol. "Kau terlalu banyak menghisap darahku...jadi biarkan aku tidur" Gerutunya lagi sambil memejamkan mata.

.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Bisik Chanyeol saat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Berulang kali Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat namja cantik itu merengek padanya.

"Hentikan...Nhh! Biarkan aku tidur!"

Chanyeol semakin mendekapnya gemas, dan meraba perut datar itu dengan antusias.

"Suatu saat...kehidupan kecil akan bersemayam dalam perut ini"

Baekhyun mendadak membuka kembali kedua mata sapphire nya. Menerka-nerka maksud dari ucapan pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kelak...Kau akan mengandung...Dear"

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, dan memaksa memutar tubuh menghadap Chanyeol. "Aku namja! hentikan! aku tak suka leluconmu...Tuan"

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya mengulas senyum, seraya mencium lama jemari lentik Baekhyun.

Tapi setelahnya, tatapan itu berubah tajam. Membuat Baekhyun meremang seketika.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda..." Desisnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, menyelami dalam-dalam manik berwarna biru itu

"Karna Aku—yang akan menanamkan rahim itu ke dalam perutmu"

Baekhyun tercekat. Jika saja Ia bisa mengingkari semua yang di lihatnya, tatapan tajam itu seakan tak bisa ditelak. Ia tau, tak ada kebohongan di baliknya.

Tapi... Ia merasa bodoh jika harus mempercayai semua itu. Dan apa maksud menanam rahim?

Sungguh di luar logikanya.

Baekhyun berniat bangkit ingin protes, tapi kepalanya kembali berdenyut pening. akibat darah yang menyusut banyak dari tubuhnya.

"Kembalilah tidur..." Bisik Chanyeol seraya mencium mesra kening Baekhyun

Namja cantik itu reflek memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya kembali begitu Chanyeol mengakhirinya...namun yang terlihat Pria itu telah lenyap dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, mungkin saja Ia tengah berhalusinasi mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat bodoh itu. Ya...mungkin karena anemianya.

"Hahaha...yang benar saja menanam rahim" Tawanya hambar. "Apa kau dokter bedah?!" Gerutunya lagi seraya menarik selimut.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?! maldo andwae!" Baekhyun kembali menyentak kesal seraya menjejak asal selimutnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Ia kembali menarik selimutnya lagi, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah dengan blanket itu. "Ugh! Apa yang terjadi?! Seharusnya aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

..

* * *

"Lihat! LIHAT APA YANG AKAN TERJADI JIKA MANUSIA ITU TETAP HIDUP!"

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba menyentak murka, di hadapan beberapa pria kekar ...pengikutnya.

Ia merasa segalanya semakin buntu, jalan dan pemberontakan yang selama ini dibangunnya seakan nyaris runtuh, hanya karna kehadiran seorang manusia dalam alam itu.

"..." Tak ada satupun yang berani mengangkat wajah, kuasa wanita itu terlalu agung untuk ditelak. Hanya putranya – Zico- yang terlihat angkuh, menatap setiap pengikut itu

"Kyuhyun tak bermain dengan ucapannya! Keparat itu telah merapalkannya! Arrghhhh! Bagaimana jika manusia itu benar-benar mengandung janin itu?!"

"Ibu—

"Kau! kulahirkan dan kubesarkan...bukan untuk menjadi PECUNDANG!"

Zico mengeras. terlalu muak mendengar wanita itu kembali merendahkannya.

"Kudengar... ritual penyatuan itu, akan dilakukan saat bulan purnama kali ini" Ujar Siwon menyela

Victoria diam menatap tajam pria berlesung pipit itu, lalu setelahnya tersenyum licik. "Ada gunanya kau berada di sini Choi Siwon" Desisnya seraya melangkah mendekat, lalu membelai dada bidang itu dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Tentu saja...kau bisa mengandalkanku sebagai sumber—

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin kau yang menerkam rubah kecil itu"

Siwon terbelalak, menduga sesuatu yang picik dari cara bicara itu.

"Kau tak ubahnya ular berkepala dua Choi Siwon. Jika memang kau di pihakku... bunuh anak itu untukku. Bukankah kau memiliki lidah api, setiap mantra yang kau ucapkan akan mampu menyihir siapapun bukan?"

"Tidak, jika itu keturunan Kyuhyun... Victoria!"

"Aku tak mengatakan kau harus menyihir mereka, tapi manusia itu! bunuh anak itu sebelum darah Chanyeol hidup dalam tubuhnya!" Desis Victoria geram.

" Aku tak akan bisa melakukan apapun, jika sampai itu terjadi" Pungkasnya

keduanya tak menyadari, seorang pria muda terlihat menyelinap keluar... kedua tangannya terkepal erat, seakan membawa dendam besar.

Berkali-kali ia mendengar cacian itu, tapi kali ini rasanya terlalu berlebih! Ia pun seorang pangeran! tak sepantasnya wanita itu merendahkannya sepicik itu, meski nyatanya Dia Ibunya.

"Akan kubuktikan Ibu, aku yang akan membunuh manusia itu"

.

.

.

* * *

"Putraku..." Pria itu lekas membuka matanya, begitu merasakan sosok yang dinantinya benar-benar berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Sementara Sehun terlihat menuangkan cairan merah pekat ke dalam gelas di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Jika Ayah memanggilku kemari hanya untuk menentang keputusanku, lebih baik aku memohon diri" Sergah Chanyeol seraya menundukkan kepala sesaat, lalu setelahnya memutar tubuh ingin pergi.

"Di mana santunmu pada Ayah?! Manusia itu benar-benar merubah pribadi—

Sehun bungkam begitu Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tetap diam.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, selayaknya Ayah dan Putranya"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu kalimat lain...yang mungkin saja kembali terucap dari sosok Raja itu.

"Aku merasakan aura yang lain dari anak itu.." Ujar Kyuhyun, menarik perhatian Pangeran Sulung itu hingga kembali memutar tubuh menghadapnya. Chanyol tau... Baekhyun yang dimaksud oleh Ayahnya saat ini.

"Apa maksud Ayah?" Chanyeol mengernyit, menerka makna dari senyum tersimpul milik Ayahnya

"Aku menarik ucapanku tempo lalu, kini aku menginginkanmu mempertahankan anak itu untuk alam ini" Tukas Kyuhyun lagi, menyimpul seringai tersirat. Terlihat tajam.. namun penuh perhitungan di baliknya.

Baik Pangeran Sulung maupun Pangeran Bungsu itu, makin mengernyit tak mengerti akan ucapan Raja Vampire itu.

Sehun yang semula menentang, kini beralih membuka suara. "Apa yang sedang Ayah bicarakan sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, seraya menyesap darah ranum dalam gelasnya. Lalu setelahnya Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol.. lekat.

"Kelak, kau akan tau... maksud dari ucapanku"

Chanyeol hanya diam memandangnya. Mengapa ayahnya memberi teka-teki seperti itu?

Tak perlu dilugaskan pun Ia tau, sampai kapanpun dirinya akan tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun.

"Hanya itu yang ingin Ayah katakan padaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, masih dengan simpul senyum misteriusnya. Membuat Pangeran Sulung itu mengambil langkah, ingin beranjak dari hadapan singgasana itu.

"Ah! Satu hal lagi... persiapkan dirimu. Karena ritual penyatuan untukmu, hanya menghitung hari" Pungkas Kyuhyun, dan detik itu pula... Chanyeol benar-benar melenyapkan dirinya  
Sehun beralih menatap Ayahnya. Mencoba menelisik maksud sebenarnya dari Penguasa Vampire itu.

"Apa maksud Ayah sebenarnya?" Tanya Sehun lagi

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata, seraya meletakkan gelas beningnya. "Tidakkah kau merasakannya?"

Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menatap tajam ke depan. "Kemampuan yang lain...perlahan mengalir dalam diri inang itu, Dia dan keturunan kakakmu akan membawa kekuatan besar untuk alam ini"

Sehun tercekat mendengarnya, mungkinkah benar apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya itu?

.

.

.

.

* * *

"nnh~"

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit, merasakan suhu beku kian membuatnya kedinginan. Ia semakin mengeratkan selimutnya, namun Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal. Beberapa kali namja cantik itu mengerjap, dan begitu kedua matanya terbuka... Ia nyaris menjerit, begitu wajah seorang pria terpampang di hadapannya. Menyangga kepala dengan senyum lebarnya dan mengamati dirinya yang sedang tidur.

Itu bukan Chanyeol!

"KAI!" Teriaknya kemudian, seraya bangkit lalu menarik selimut, untuk menutupi dadanya...seakan berpikir dirinya masih telanjang saat ini, oh ayolah Ia ingat apa yang dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol semalam dan pagi ini... tapi setelahnya Baekhyun menghela nafas lega... begitu menyadari tubuhnya berbekalkan pakaian lengkap.

"Mheehee...Annyeong" Ucap Kai, masih tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan ceria.

"M-mengapa kau di sini?" Baekhyun mendelik penuh curiga, dan begitu sadar... Ia membekap cepat lehernya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. "Kau ingin menggigitku?! Andwae!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima.

"Ha? T-tidak! Tidak! Jangan menuduhku seperti itu, Chanyeol Hyung bisa membunuhku" Gagap Kai seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu..itu s-saja" Kekeuh Kai, sambil bersedekap.

Baekhyun masih menatapnya penuh curiga, namun melihat kai mengerjap polos padanya membuatnya berdengus jengah lalu memukul cepat dahi vampire itu.

"Jangan berkedip seperti itu padaku!" ketusnya.

Kai hanya meringis seraya menggosok dahinya sendiri. "Kakak...kau tau? Kau benar-benar imut" Celetuknya seraya menyangga kepala dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun antusias.

"Mwo? Yack! Sejak kapan aku menjadi kakakmu!" seru Baekhyun jengkel.

"Karena kau pendamping Chanyeol Hyung... Jadi aku memanggilmu kakak ipar"

Baekhyun menggerutu sambil memalingkan tubuh, menyembunyikan wajah yang sebenarnya merona karena ucapan itu.

"Imut..." Celetuk Kai lagi, tak puas menggoda Namja kelewat menggemaskan itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Ah waee? Kau sangat imut... cute... cute.. cu—

Kai menutup rapat bibirnya, begitu melihat sebuah tangan lentik kembali terangkat... siap dihempas kapan saja.

"Ah neee... Mianhae kakak ipar" Gumam Kai sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Baekhyun meliriknya kesal, tapi setelahnya Ia menatap sendu keluar ... tepat pada objek di luar tralis jendelanya. "Dimana Luhan?"

"Seperti biasa, menemani Pangeran Bungsu" Jawab Kai cepat.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, dan tetap menatap sendu keluar. "Adakah tempat aman untukku berjalan diluar?" Gumamnya tiba-tiba. membuat Kai mengerjap dan turut mengikuti arah pandang namja cantik itu.

Kai tau, sepertinya Baekhyun tengah jengah saat ini. Ah... benar, berdiam diri tak melakukan apapun di ruangan ini tentu membuatnya suntuk bukan main.

"Ada.." Sahut Kai cepat

"Benarkah?"

Kai tersenyum lebar melihat wajah berbinar itu. "Ya... tempat penuh dengan mantera pelindung. Di belakang puri ini, kau akan melihat semak lebat. Jika kau menyusurinya ke dalam, akan terlihat sisi lain dari alam ini. tak terlalu luas... tapi kurasa kakak ipar akan menyukainya. Apa Chanyeol Hyung belum mengajakmu kesana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tapi kedua matanya masih mengerjap penuh binar. Seakan tak sabar ingin melihat tempat itu.

"Ah... jika Chanyeol Hyung datang, mintalah itu padanya"

 _ **('Kai!')**_

Vampire itu mendadak mengacak surai hitamnya kesal, begitu mendengar panggilan telepati Ayahnya –Yesung-.

Tapi Ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Baekhyun.

 _ **('Ibumu mencarimu... Pulanglah')**_

"Tck! Sebentar Ayah!" Sahut Kai spontan

Membuat Baekhyun mengerjap. "Kau bicara denganku?"

"Ah hehehe...a-aniya kakak ipar"

 _ **('KAI! PULANG ATAU SEMUA KELELAWARMU IBU BUANG!')**_

Kai mendadak terlonjak, kali ini Ibunya yang berteriak. Cepat-cepat Kai bangkit berdiri, "Kakak sesuatu yang genting telah terjadi, aku harus kembali" Ujarnya pada Baekhyun, lalu merangsak terbirit-birit meninggalkan kamar megah itu.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti selepas kepergian Kai, tapi Ia tersenyum. Cukup senang... berkawan dengan makhluk aneh itu selain Luhan.

Sesaat setelahnya, namja cantik itu kembali menatap keluar teralis jendela. Mengingat kembali ucapan Kai akan suatu tempat di luar sana.

Ia beralih beringsut turun, melangkah mendekati balkon puri megah itu. bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tak mengikuti rasa ingin taunya, Ia tak peduli Chanyeol akan membawanya ke sana atau tidak. selama dirinya bisa, tentu Baekhyun lebih memilih pergi seorang diri. Lagi pula...itu tempat yang aman untuknya bukan?

.

.

.

"Di belakang puri ini?" Gumam Baekhyun yang telah berpijak di halaman puri, Ia sedikit mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar..memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya kali ini.

.

Kedua mata sapphire itu, berbinar penuh. tatkala melihat semak yang dimaksud Kai.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun berlari kecil mendekatinya...sedikit menyibak semak itu membuat sekat, lalu melangkah masuk.

.

.

"Daebaakk..." Pekik Baekhyun girang,begitu berpijak di dalamnya...hal pertama yang Ia lihat adalah langit yang biru. sangat kontras dengan alam vampire sebelumnya, yang penuh dengan awan berkabut.

Baekhyun melompat-lompat antusias, kedua mata sapphirenya semakin dimanjakan dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan tanaman penuh warna di sekelilingnya.

Dan mawar putih di seberangnya, menjadi satu-satunya bunga yang menyita perhatiannya kali ini. Baekhyun berlari ingin menyentuhnya, melompat satu demi satu batuan di tengah sungai jernih itu ... untuk menggapai tempat mawar tersebut.

"Yeppeodaa" Serunya lagi, merasa takjub dengan semua mawar-mawar itu. Baekhyun sempat terkesiap begitu sinar mentari menerpa bunga itu, dan kilau keemasan terbias dari setiap petalnya. Apa itu magis?

Senyum manisnya terkembang begitu saja, tentu Baekhyun semakin antusias ingin memetik beberapa tangkai mawar itu untuk Ia letakkan di kamarnya.

Namun, pandangannya seakan kembali tersita... begitu beberapa kunang-kunang mengitarinya dan hinggap di jemari lentiknya

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Hari masih terbilang cukup siang dan terang... tapi kelip kunang-kunang itu seolah tak kalah dengan bias mentari. Tetap berklau dan cantik. Ada denting nyaring yang terdengar, seakan serangga misterius itu tengah bersenandung lirih memanggil-manggilnya.

Baekhyun terpana ingin menyentuhnya... tapi kunang-kunang itu kembali terbang. Tak ingin merelakannya...Baekhyun beranjak berdiri untuk mengejar, mengikuti semua kunang-kunang itu...hingga membawanya masuk ke dalam semak yang lain.

 **TAP**

Baekhyun mengerjap kikuk, kala tak mendapati jejak kunang-kunang itu. Kemana perginya?

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain...menyibak beberapa dahan tanaman perdu, barang kali melihat kilau sinarnya. tapi rasanya... nihil.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, ia berjengit terkejut begitu mendengar tawa seorang anak kecil.

Ia berdebar...menduga sesuatu yang buruk, tatapannya pun menatap penuh awas ke sekitar mencari-cari sumber suara itu.

"Siapa di sana?"

"..." Tapi tak ada jawaban, membuat Baekhyun meremang menyadari kesendiriannya.

" _ **Ahahahaha"**_

Lagi...tawa riang itu kembali terdengar. Baekhyun makin menciut, hingga menyudutkan dirinya di sebuah pohon pinus besar.

Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua mata birunya membulat lebar...melihat seorang anak kecil berlarian riang, membawa setangkai mawar putih. lalu menyelinap masuk ke dalam semak. _**"Ahahahaha"**_

Aneh sekali, mengapa seorang bocah yang terlihat berusia 3 tahunan berada di tempat seperti ini? mungkinkah jebakan? Batin Baekhyun. Namun sesaat kemudian Ia menggeleng kasar, berusaha menepis pikiran negatif itu.

"Hei kau.." Panggil Baekhyun berharap anak itu mendengar. "Adik kecil.." panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan membawa langkahnya masuk ke dalam semak, tempat di mana anak itu berlari ke dalamnya

" _ **Ahahaha"**_

Baekhyun mengernyit, saat memasuki tempat itu, tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya namun terasa lebih lembap. Dan tawa anak itu masih saja menggema

"Adik kecil, di mana kau?" Panggil Baekhyun sambil menelisik ke sekitar.

"Yya... mengapa kau bermain-main di tempat seperti ini?" Baekhyun beralih merangkak, barangkali anak itu bersembunyi di bawah perdu. Tapi Ia tak melihat apapun.

"Keluarlah, jangan bersembunyi. Dimana orang tuamu eum?" namja cantik itu kembali membujuk, seakan memang tengh berkomunikasi dengan anak misterius itu. Walau nyatanya Ia memang hanya bicara seorang diri.

"Orang tuamu pasti mencemaskanmu, jika kau—

Baekhyun seketika stagnan, begitu melihat sebuah air terjun kecil di sisinya.

Riaknya begitu jernih, namun sesuatu yang aneh mendadak terjadi begitu gemericik air itu berubah memadat, menyerupai cermin besar di antara guanya.

Baekhyun reflek menutup bibir dan nyaris menjerit. Dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Ia benar-benar melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin itu.

Tapi sosok yang lain ada di dalamnya.

Ya... Chanyeol berdiri di sisinya menggenggam tangannya. Dan seorang anak kecil berada dalam gendongan pria itu.

Anak itu?

Tunggu!

Baekhyun meremas kerahnya sendiri, kakinya reflek melangkah ke belakang karna terkejut. Anak itu... adalah anak yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

apa hubungannya? mengapa Chanyeol dan anak asing itu di dalam cermin itu. Dan mengapa Ia tersenyum bersama mereka?

' **BRUGH'**

Baekhyun terperanjat begitu punggungnya menabrak seseorang, Ia menjerit histeris...takut kalau-kalau semua ini jebaakan, atau bahkan hantu yang ingin menangkapnya di hutan seperti ini.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Sshhh..."

"LEPASKAN AKU! AHHH! JANGAN MENANGKAPKU!" Ronta Baekhyun ketakutan

"ini aku...buka matamu Dear"

"C-Chann—" Baekhyun membuka cepat kedua matanya, begitu mendengar suara menenangkan itu. Lalu menghambur dan merangkul panik perut Chanyeol. seakan menunjukkan ia ketakutan. "Ini benar-benar dirimu?" Racau Baekhyun memastikan.

Pangeran Sulung itu tersenyum tipis, lalu membelai pelan punggung sempit... namja yang masih menggelayut gemetar dalam pelukannya itu. "Hn... ini aku, tenanglah. Mengapa kau di tempat seperti ini seorang diri? aku mencarimu Dear"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan makin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Sungguh demi apapun itu. ia benar-benar jera tak ingin pergi seorang diri lagi tanpa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata melihatnya, setidaknya Ia telah menemukan Baekhyun. Walau dalam kondisi ketakutan seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat hm?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. Tapi anak itu menolak dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Tapi sebelah tangannya terangkat, menunjuk tepat pada sebuah mata air terjun di seberang keduanya.

"Ka-kau di sana" Gumam Baekhyun lirih

"Hn?"

"Ku bilang kau di sana!" protes Baekhyun seraya mendongak, menatap penuh kesal pada namja tampan itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, menyibak surai pirang Baekhyun ke atas sebelum akhirnya menangkup wajah tirusnya. dan mengecup kecil ujung hidung mancung itu.

Baekhyun berdengus sambil memalingkan wajah, kembali berusaha menyembunyikan wajah tersipu itu dari Chanyeol

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Ia memekik tak suka...begitu Chanyeol ingin membawanya melangkah menunju mata air terjun itu.

"Kau melihat mata air terjun ini?" Tanya Chanyeol setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa sedikitpun berniat melihat ke arah air itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan hn?"

Baekhyun mendadak menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti. Bukankah pria itu melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin air itu?

"Kau di dalam air itu"

"Aku?"

"Y—ya...kau di dalam sana" kali ini Baekhyun memutuskan kembali melihat air itu, dan sama seperti sebelumya air itu berubah memadat, menyerupai cermin besar. Dan di sanalah Ia melihat pantulan tiga sosok.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Mata air di depannya saat ini kerap disebut cermin masa depan. Tak ada satupun yang bisa membacanya di alam ini. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun?—

"Bukankah itu hanya air yang mengalir?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba memastikan keyakinannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Bukan... itu sebuah cermin besar" Celetuk Baekhyun seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya.

Pangeran Vampire itu beralih menatap Baekhyun dan mata air itu bergantian. ia tak melihat cermin apapun selain air yang mengalir dari puncak tebing ini.

Jika demikian, mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud ayahnya kala itu?  
Chanyeol melangkah kebelakang tubuh Baekhyun, lalu memegang kedua pundaknya. Pria itu merunduk...dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat di dalam cermin itu Dear?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu menatap lekat pantulan tiga sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku..." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Kau dan seorang anak laki-laki dalam gendonganmu"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, Ia menarik bahu sempit itu...untuk menatap kedua mata sapphirenya lekat-lekat.

"Seorang anak laki-laki?" Chanyeol kembali memastikan, bahwa ia memang tak salah mendengar.

"Ya... sebelumnya aku melihatnya berlarian. Lalu berakhir di dalam cermin itu. Mengapa kita bersamanya? Siapa anak itu?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi, sambil mengerjap menuntut jawaban pada pria tinggi itu.

Sepersekian detik Pangeran Sulung itu terlihat tertegun, tak mampu berkata apapun selain memejamkan mata. Ia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, dan menciumnya begitu lama. Membuat namja cantik itu semakin kikuk diperlakukan demikian.

"Kedua mata yang kau miliki saat ini. Membawamu melihat masa lalu dan masa depan. Kau memiliki kemampuan itu Dear" Bisik Chanyeol seraya mendekap tubuh kurus itu. Semua semakin beralasan untuknya, dan mimpi buruk Baekhyun pagi ini, tentu ada kaitannya. Karna Baekhyun melihat masa lalunya.

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah dengan bahasa yang ku mengerti!"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum padanya, membuatnya kesal. Tapi Ia masih penasaran dengan seorang anak yang tertawa kecil dalam gendongan Chanyeol itu.

"Siapa anak itu?"

Chanyeol turut memalingkan wajah, mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun pada mata air itu.

"Dia... anak kita" Jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Anak kita..."Gumam Baekhyun sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba ia berjengit dan—

"MWOO?!" Serunya rusuh. "Anak kita?! apa kau bercanda?! Akun namja...bagaimana mungkin Dia—

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut di bibir tipisnya. "Aku tak pernah bercanda denganmu. Dia memang anak kita. Kau melihat masa depanmu Dear" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di bibir Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu mendadak bisu, entahlah bisikan itu seakan melumpuhkan sikap keras kepalanya. Dan lebih memilih melihat cermin itu kembali.

"Haruskah aku mempercayainya? Gumam Baekhyun lirih, lalu tanpa tersadar menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pangeran sulung itu.

.

.

"Mengapa...kau pergi seorang diri hn?"

Baekhyun yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya itu, hanya berdengus, mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh lalu berjalan menghentak meninggalkannya.

"Karna kau selalu mengurungku!" Gerutunya

"Kau tak pernah mengizinkanku keluar! bukankah aku vampire sekarang?" Baekhyun mematahkan ranting kering, lalu kembali berjalan menghentak kesal.

Membuat Pangeran Sulung itu kembali terkekeh, melihat sikap merajuk itu.

"Seharusnya kau memberiku kebebasan, atau setidaknya kau mengajakku—AAHHH!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik , saat tubuhnya mendadak tersambar lalu melayang dan melesat cepat. Mustahil meronta ingin turun, tak ada opsi lain... selain merangkul erat leher Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **TAP**

Baekhyun mengerjap dan membuka cepat kedua matanya, begitu pria itu benar-benar berpijak di tanah. Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol tajam, lalu memukul pelan dadanya.

"Berapa kali kukatakan, jangan membawaku terbang mendadak! Itu membuatku terkejut! bagaiamana jika—

"Lihat semua mawar putih ini, bukankah kau menyukainya?" Sergah Chanyeol. Membuat namja cantik itu menoleh ke bawah dan tersenyum lebar. Ia menggeliat ingin turun, dan begitu lepas... Baekhyun berlari menghambur ke tengah hamparan putih yang semerbak itu.

.

.

Chanyeol lebih memilih, mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di sebuah pohon pinus besar. Mengamati tingkah bocah itu, yang semakin aktif melompat ke sana dan kemari, sesuka hatinya. Mungkin benar salahnya... tak membawa Baekhyun ke tempat ini sejak jauh-jauh hari.

.

.

.

"Ughh! Lelah..." Baekhyun berjalan gontai, lalu ambruk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Menjadikan paha pria itu sebagai bantalnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun melirik ke atas. Tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk cepat. "Ne...gomawo"

Suasana kembali hening, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang membuka suara selain degup jantung Baekhyun. yang berdebar...di tatap selekat itu oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menciummu.." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, beberapa kali ia bergerak kikuk ingin memalingkan wajah. Namun tatapan mata amber itu seakan membuatnya beku, hingga Ia hanya bisa menatap ke atas.

Lama Chanyeol menunggu jawaban, hingga mata yang terpejam itu. Memberinya isyarat untuk bergerak lebih. Chanyeol merunduk, semakin mendekati bibir namja yangn masih terbaring di pangkuannya, dan—

' **Chupp'**

Kedua bibir itu bertaut lembut, Baekhyun sedikit meremas rumput di bawahnya... kala ciuman itu mengalir sensual. "Mnhh~" Dan makin terasa panas, begitu lidah Chanyeol turut mendominasi isi mulutnya.

"Nnn~ Aanghh" tubuhnya menggigil mendapat sapuan basah di langit-langit mulutnya. Menyulut smirk tajam dari bibir tebal itu.

Sesaat Chanyeol menyudahi cumbuan itu, untuk berganti posisi...namun yang terlihat, namja cantik itu mendesah kecewa...sekaan tak rela lidah itu lepas dari bibirnya.

Ah sial! tatapan dan raut Baekhyun semakin membuatnya tak terkendali. Ia beralih menindih tubuh mungil itu, lalu kembali mengklaim bibir tipisnya.

"Mph...Mhhahhnn"

.

.

.

.

"A—aahh! Noo!" Pekik Baekhyun, seraya mencakar pohon pinus. Tubuhnya semakin menggila, kala lidah basah itu bergerak panas menjilati pundak...dan bergerak turun menyusuri garis punggungnya. "B-bagaimana jika seseorang melihat k-kitah ahhn enghh!"

Chanyeol menyeringai tajam. "Tak ada seorangpun yang berani memasuki wilayah kekuasaanku, tenanglah"

"Ah! ahnnn~ Eummh" Baekhyun melengkuh, seraya menggigit jarinya. Menjadikan pohon pinus itu sebagai tumpuannya.

Baik kemeja maupun celananya, telah tertanggal entah kemana. Dirinya benar-benat polos total, sementara pria yang masih mencumbu punggungnya masih berpakaian lengkap. Entah apa yang terjadi, hingga berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti. Yang Ia tau...semua mengalir begitu cepat, Ia terbuai dan di sinilah Ia mendesah dan memekik.

"NN! AHH!" Punggung rampingnya melengkung, begitu tangan besar Chanyeol meraba perutnya lalu berakihr dengan meremas-remas genital mungil itu. Sementara lidahnya seakan tak ingin kalah mencumbu Baekhyun dari belakang, meninggalkan spot-spot merah matang di sekujur punggung mulus itu.

"A—ahh! A-andwae...nnn c-cukup!" Panik Baekhyun begitu menyadari lidah itu semaiin turun ke bawah, tak hanya itu, tangan yang semula meremas genitalnya kini beralih meremas-remas buttnya lalu menyibaknya berlawanan hingga...rektum itu benar-benar terekspose sempurna.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai kebelakang ingin menghentikan Chanyeol. Tapi percuma... dirinya hanya bisa menungging, membiarkan pria itu menatap lekat-lekat lubang analnya.

"T-tidak! J-jangan lakukan itu!" panik Baekhyun lagi, seraya menggeleng kasar begitu mengerti situasi yang memgepungnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengulas smirk. tatapanya berkilat...sebelum akhirnyaa lidah itu terjulur sensual di depan rektumnya.

"A-andwaeee! A—Ahhhhhh"

Tapi sayang, Baekhyun tak mampu menahan desahan kerasanya, kala lidah itu benar-benar menjilat lubang analnya. Sesekali terasa menusuk masuk lalu keluar, seakan tengah menggodanya. Tak pelak Baekhyun semakin kewalahan dengan rasa panik dan nikmat yang berbaur menjadi satu itu."A—ah! Hks...Hentikan! Eumh! ah! Aku...ahnn !"

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai di sela cumbuannya, terus melumuri lubang sempit itu dengan salivanya sendiri tak peduli, Baekhyun meronta dengan wajah bersemu merah padam seperti itu.

"Hks..Ah! Nnghhh! I really don't want this!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi, masih meronta tak ingin dicumbu seperti itu. Perutnya benar-benar mengejang keras hanya dengan cumbuan itu. Ia memaksa ingin merangkak, ingin melepaskan diri. Tapi naas, Chanyeol terlalu sigap menangkap sebelah kakinya, memutarnya hingga membuatnya telentag lalu menekukknya ke atas, hingga menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun diam, terbelalak dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar bisa melihat dengan jelas, miliknya sendiri.

"Jadi...kau ingin aku mencumbumu dari depan seperti ini?" Bisik Chanyeol, membuat namja mungil itu menggeleng kasar. namun tetap menatap sayu, berusaha menahan debaran dadanya yang kian tak menentu.

"Ah~" Baekhyun menahan nafas, saat lidah itu kembali menggoda rektumnya. Wajahnya merona panas, dengan posisi seperti ini Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menusukkan lidahnya kedalam, menghisap bahkan memainkan saliva di dalamnya. Hingga bunyi kecipak yang terdengar semakin membuatnya menggigil.

"Akh! ah.. Mmmmh!." Desahnya lagi, meski kepala itu menggeleng...namun lenguhan dan pekikkannya tak pernah mengingkari, Ia tengah dibuai kenikmatan.

.

.

.

.

"Tak masalah jika kumasukkan sekarang?" Bisik Chanyeol begitu menarik keluar jari panjangnya dari rektum basah itu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab apapun, selain memalingkan wajah dengan tangan menyilang di kedua dadanya. nafasnya begitu terengah...dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya. oh sungguh, tubuhnya semakin terasa sensitif, melakuan semua ini di tempat yang sepenuhnya terbuka. taukah Chanyeol, Ia tersedak debaran jantungnya sendiri?

.

.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa berkedip sedikitpun, terlalu terpana melihat paras menggemaskan itu.

sebelah tangannya mengambil tangan Baekhyun lalu, menautkan jemari keduanya...sementara tangannya yang lain terlihat mengocok genital besarnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya...menggesek kepalanya dengan bibir rektum itu.

"Mmh!" Baekhyun kembali mengernyit, sesekali membuka bibir.

Membuat Pangeran Sulung itu semakin bersemangat menekan-nekan bibir anal itu dengan penisnya. "A-ahh! J-jangan menggodakuh!" Gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai, Ia menyambar cepat bibir kissable itu...bersamaan dengannya pula...penis itu melesak masuk, hanya dalam sekali hentak.

Membuat Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, dan menjerit tertahan dalam ciuman itu. "MMPHFTTHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

"ssshh...Dear"

"AHMPFH...MMHH! MMMH!"

Bibirnya masih terkunci sementara, tubuh mungilnya masih dihentak-hentak di atas rumput tebal itu. sesekali Ia menggeleng, ingin melepas cumbuan itu. Tapi berakhir dengan reflek merangkul leher Chanyeol. Tiap kali...pria itu menumbuk sweetspotnya. Terus berulang...hingga tubuh ramping itu mengejang. "C—CUMMHH! AHHHT!" lalu cairan pekat merembas...membuat tubuh keduanya semakin lengket.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, memberi jeda pada namja cantik itu...untuk bernafas. Ia merunduk dan menyeka air mata Baekhyun. "Keluarkan lidahmu" Bisik Chanyeol.

Semula Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata, tapi mendengarnya... Baekhyun mula mengerjap sayu, lalu sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya. Detik itu pula Chanyeol menyergapnya, menyedotnya kuat...hingga lidah mungil itu,tertarik masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Mmh! Angh—aghh!" Erang Baekhyun, dengan tangan mecengkeram erat lengan Chanyeol

Kedua matanya mendadak terbelalak, begitu organ besar itu kembali bergerak tertarik keluar, lalu kembali melesak masuk hingga pangkalnya. Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, namun tubuh kecilnya tetap terhentak-hentak ke atas dengan bibir dicumbu seperti itu.

.

.

"Ught~tu-buhmu nikmath" Desis Chanyeol nikmat. Ia menarik sebelah paha Baekhyun, saat menyadari klimaks itu hampir menyentak. Sedikit memutarnya, lalu kembeli menyetubuhi namja cantik itu dari samping.

"Arghh! T-terlalu dalamh...nnnh! AH!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya memegangi perutnya sendiri, "Ahh! Hhahh! T-there! ummphh!" Teriaknya lagi, tanganya meremas payah akar pinus di hadapannya. sementara Namja tampan itu semakin brutal mengentaknya, ingin mengejar klimaks.

"Akkh! Ah!...AA! AHNN!"

"Ugh!" Chanyeol membenamkan miliknya dalam-dalam, dan terlihat beberapa kali mengejang, menyentak semennya.

"AA—AAHHH!" Baekhyun menggigil. Kedua manik birunya terbelalak lebar. Menyadari...semburan panas, memenuhi rongga perutnya, bahkan sebagian tak tertampung dan menetes keluar dari sela tautan tubuh keduanya.

"Nnnhh~" Lenguh Baekhyun, lunglai dan limbung jika saja Chanyeol tak menangkapnya.

.

.

"Kau hebat Dear" Desis Chanyeol saat memberikan kecupan-kecupan mesra di tengkuk Baekhyun. Ah! Jika saja Baekhyun sudah memiliki rahim saat ini, tentu Baekhyun akan mengandung detik ini juga.

Ia sedikit bergerak, ingin menarik keluar miliknya.

namun tanpa terduga, kedua kaki Baekhyun menjepit pinggulnya dan menariknya mendekat. hingga membuat penis itu kembali terbenam ke dalam. "J-jangan melepasnya! Nhh~.. B-bagaimana jika n-nanti me-meleleh keluar"

Chanyeol stagnan, ucapan macam apa yang baru saja di dengarnya? Apa namja cantik itu memang sengaja menggodanya untuk kembali terangsang. Oh sungguh! mustahil Ia menyetubuhinya lagi...jika senja semakin berangsur pekat seperti ini.

Pangeran Sulung itu diam, dan hanya mengecup leher Baekhyun...seringai tipisnya terulas, menyadari tubuh ramping itu semakin penuh dengan aroma tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap lekat manik biru itu, Sejenak ia mengulum senyum sebelum akhirnya menaikkan dagu Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Bisik Chanyeol pelan

"..." Baekhyun mengerjap, terlalu panik mendengarnya. Hingga membuatnya menatap tak tentu asal itu bukan Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, Aku akan menunggu jikampfh—

' **Chupp'**

Pangeran Sulung itu benar-benar terkiesiap, menerima kecupan mendadak di bibirnya. ia mengerjap, sementara namja mungil itu masih menempelkan bibirnya dengan mata terpejam.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menunduk. "A- A...itu, aku t-tidak bermaksud, aku—

"Ya, sangat jelas.." Chanyeol tersenyum, seraya meraba belakang kepala Baekhyun. sedikit menariknya mendekat, lalu melumat mesra bibir yang telah memerah itu.

"Sangat manis.." Bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela lumatannya, sebelah tangannya yang lain terangakat menekan dagu Baekhyun, lalu memperdalam cumbuan hangat itu.

"Mnhh~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Whoa...Hyung, dari mana saja kalian?" Kai yang melihat kedatangan Pangeran Sulung itu,cepat-cepat menghambur. Lalu berjalan mengekor Chanyeol, dengan seorang namja mungil yang menggelayut pulas di atas punggungnya.

"Apa kau bicara tentang lembah putih dengannya?"

Kai memegang dagu, sejenak berpikir. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar "Ah ne! Aku menceritakan pada kakak ipar, tempat di mana Dia bisa bermain! Ah... apa kau benar-benar mengajaknya ke sana Hyung?"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak mendengarnya, dengan senyum terkembang itu Ia mengacak asal surai hitam Kai. "Pulanglah..." Ujarnya lalu melesat. Menapaki satu persatu tangga berkarpet merah itu.

"Aissh tak bisakah aku bermain sebentar saja di purimu Hyung?"

"..."

"Aisshh! Tck!" Decaknya, meski demikian Ia tetap tertawa kecil sambil menyentuh puncak kepalanya, sadar akan perubahan sikap Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol yang ia kenal dulu, adalah sosok yang kejam nan dingin...bahkan tak pernah mengulas senyum sedikitpun.

tapi kini?

Mungkinkah Baekhyun yang membawa angin segar itu?

.

.

..

"Uhn! Chan!"

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali, begitu membaringkan tubuh mungil itu dan Baekhyun mulai mengigai memanggil namanya. Dadanya kembali berdesir hangat, sejatinya vampire tak memiliki perasaan seperti ini, tapi entahlah... Baekhyun yang menciumnya saat di lembah beberapa saat lalu. Yang mampu membuatnya menjadi demikian.

Ia menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai di pipi dan kening Baekhyun, menatapnya lama...seakan tak pernah terpuaskan memandangi paras cantik itu.

Bahkan rasanya, ia tak pernah jemu mengklaim bibir ranum itu. Membuatnya merunduk ingin kembali mencicipinya.

"Pabboya! Park Chanyeol!" Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berteriak keras sambil berguling ke samping. Saat Ia sadar, Baekhyun rupanya kembali mengingau. Ah... hal macam apa yang sebenarnya dimimpikan namja cantik itu.

Chanyeol beralih membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Baekhyun, meraih jemari lentiknya lalu memainkannya dengan gemas.

"Seperti apa putra kita?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat wajah terlelap itu. "Seperti dirmu? ataukah seperti diriku?" Lanjutnya lagi, tak menyesal kembali menyimpul senyum menawannya.

"Dear..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

Kedua matanya kembali terbelalak lebar, seakan dipaksa melihat sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya.

jemari penuh dengan kuku tajam itu benar-benar menyayat perutnya. Belum lagi semua bola api yang mengitari keduanya dengan kekuatan magis itu.

Baekhyun ingin menjerit. tapi Ia hanya terbelenggu bisu...melihat detik demi detik Pangeran Sulung itu menanamkan organ asing ke dalam perutnya.

.

.

"Di sinikah, keparat itu menanamkannya?" Zico meremas paksa perut Baekhyun, seakan tak puas mendengar Baekhhyun menjerit kesakitan karenanya. Apapun itu, ia tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi penguasa alam ini.

"A-AAAAAHHHHTTTT!"

.

.

.

.

Annyeooong, Chingu sayanggg

Gloomy hadir membawa Chap 9 nyaa

*Bonus NC

*A Maaf... tanam menanam rahim masih di chap depan rupanya hehehe

*Umm Mpreg tak yooo?

Hayoooo Review ... untuk asupan Gloomy lanjut Chap 10 nya.

Tak Review Maka Tak Update... hiks...hiks

.

Ingin protes ataupun berkeluh kesah (ecie)

Silakan invite IG : gloomy_rosemary

.

Chaaaaaaa... Seperti Biasa, Gloomy akan mencantumkan setiap nama reviewer di chap sebelumnya, untuk:

 **restikadena90, chanbaekssi, gloriadelafenni , LyWoo, lee da rii, 90Rahmayani, Shengmin137, SHINeexo, chanbaekmama, Tiara696 , LM, Aeri, Yeolliebee , tkxcxmrhmh, Byunsilb , LittleJasmine2, myungie , boorene11 , SuciMyM614 , LightPhoenix614, chanbaek-kuu, eenychanpeceye , Eun810, yousee, Incandescence7 , Byunexo , eenychanpeceye , daebaektaeluv , guekece, RinaPcy76 , BananaOhbanana, sehunboo17 , lilykurniati77, danactebh , Baekhyun Cantik , AileeEverlasting, baekkumaa , CB046194, chan92 , cinderbaek , xoaeri12 , len, CHANBAEK , ezti, metroxylon , phantom d'esprit , Cbslatte , selepy , myliveyou, dwi yuliantipcy, babybaekhyunee7 , Lshiwind , Dewi Wi Dewi525 , sherli898, baekkieaerii , Baeka, parkbaekhy , Park RinHyun-Uchiha , rima, n3208007 , vkeyzia23, dhantieee , LittleOoh , sehundick , len, LUDLUD , vibrator , Markeu Noona, NaBlue, dan All Guest**

Gomawooooo sudah review chap 8 kemarin jangan lupa review lagi

ANNNNYEOOOOOOOOG

SARAAAAANGHAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEE


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :) Hayoo temukan**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid Kms**

 **.**

 **(Mohon untuk di baca... POST ULANG)**

"Saya tidak tahu mengapa Chapter 10 Blood On A White Rose dan Chapter 8 Love Of Fallen Leaves dihapus oleh FFN, mungkinkah terlalu vulgar? sehingga ada yang melaporkannya Hiks?

Maafkeun saya T_T"

.

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Chanyeol beralih membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Baekhyun, meraih jemari lentiknya lalu memainkannya dengan gemas.

"Seperti apa putra kita?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat wajah terlelap itu. "Seperti dirmu? ataukah seperti diriku?" Lanjutnya lagi, tak menyesal kembali menyimpul senyum menawannya.

"Dear..."

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Ah..."_

 _Baekhyun terbangun ..._

 _Sejenak mengerjap begitu alunan nada menyapa pendengarannya. Tak terdengar sumbang..._

 _Memikat, namun terlalu samar... membuatnya bangkit terduduk mencoba mencari sumber suara menyerupai denting piano itu._

" _Chan—" Panggilnya reflek, begitu melihat siluet pria yang dikenalnya tengah duduk membelakanginya. Terlihat menawan, meski penerangan disekitarnya hanya temaram redup._

 _Ah.. Ia tau, Chanyeol pasti yang memainkan piano itu._

 _Baekhyun beralih beringsut turun, ingin berlari mendekati sosok pria itu, namun langkahnya tersendat begitu merasakan sesuatu yang asing pada dirinya._

 _._

 _Baekhyun semula tak menyadari apa yang berbeda, hingga.. tangan lentik itu terangkat menyentuh perutnya sendiri, dan jeritannya pun pecah detik itu juga._

" _AAAHHHH!"_

 _Ia melangkah panik kebelakang, tergagap dengan perutnya yang buncit. Baekhyun meraba-raba dinding di belakangnya berusaha mencari pegangan. "ANDWAE!" jeritnya lagi, seraya menggelengkan kepala kasar. Masih menyangkal keras dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini._

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tubuhnya? mustahil... perutnya tiba-tiba membesar seperti itu._

" _Dear.."_

 _Hingga... Pria itu datang merengkuhnya dari belakang. Membuatnya mencengkeram kalut tangan kekar itu, berusaha menuntut jawaban. "A-apa yang terjadi p-padaku?! P-perutku! apa yang—_

" _Sssshh..." Desis Chanyeol menenangkan, seraya mencium pelan pundak Baekhyun yang terkespose._

 _Tangan kekarnya bergerak turun untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, lalu dibimbingnya untuk menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Mencoba meraba detak kecil di dalamnya._

" _Kau merasakannya?" Bisik Chanyeol setelahnya, senyum menawannya terulas begitu saja kala menyadari namja cantik itu mulai tenang, bahkan terlihat mengerjap antusias._

" _I-ini..?" Baekhyun tertegun...semestinya Ia menyangkalnya, akan tetapi detak samar dalam perutnya itu. Membuat sebagian nuraninya berdesir... bahkan rasanya Ia tak sanggup untuk mengucap sekecap katapun._

" _Ya... kau merasakannya?" Ulang Chanyeol lagi, sambil memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari belakang. "Kau tengah mengandung... Dear" Seakan tak jemu, Vampire itu kembali mengecup lama pundak Baekhyun... bahkan kini beralih mencium mesra pipi tirusnya dari belakang._

" _Kau—"_

 _baekhyun sedikit menoleh kebelakang."Dan aku?"Lirihnya_

" _Hn... Dia milik kita"_

 _Perlahan senyum cantik itu mulai terulas di bibir tipisnya, Baekhyun menunduk melihat perutnya sendiri memastikan ucapan pria itu memang benar adanya._

" _D-dia hidup di—_

 _Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata biru itu terbelalak lebar. Bibirnya terbuka namun tak sanggup untuk menyentak jeritannya, kala melihat darah pekat menggenang di bawah kakinya._

 _Nafasnya terdengar berat, tertarik hingga ulu hatinya... menyadari semua darah itu ... rupanya merembas dari sela pahanya._

 _Kedua tangannya reflek meremas perutnya sendiri, dan makin panik merasakan perutnya kembali datar. "Kemana? kemana Dia?!" Pekiknya masih dengan menelisik perutnya sendiri, berharap detak jantung itu masih Ia rasakan di dalamnya._

 _Tapi nyatanya...nihil_

 _Detak itu telah lenyap_

 _Ia takut..._

 _Sangat takut. Baekhyun tak mampu berpikir apapun selain bertumpu pada Chanyeol. Ia menoleh kebelakang_

 _Namun semua kembali menyedaknya..._

 _Tak ada Chanyeol... tak ada pria itu dimanapun. Ia hanya seorang diri dengan darah yang semakin merembas banyak di bawahnya._

" _A—AAHHHHHH!CHANYEOL!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Letakkan itu di meja" Ujar Chanyeol pada seorang pelayan yang membawa vas besar berisi mawar putih.

"Baik Pangeran"

Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis kala melihat rangkaian mawar putih itu. Yakin, Baekhyun akan menyukainya saat terbangun nanti.

Ia beralih menuangkan cairan merah pekat dari sebuah cawan menyerupai wine, menghirup aromanya sejenak... sebelum terisi penuh dalam gelasnya.

Bukan untuk dirinya...

Melainkan, untuk sosok cantik yang masih terlelap pulas di atas ranjangnya.

Chanyeol menimang gelas berisi darah segar itu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati ranjang.

"Dear.." Panggilnya seraya merunduk dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Baekhyun.

Tapi detik itu pula, ia mengernyit begitu menyadari hal yang salah. Layaknya dejavu...

Ia seakan kembali melihat keringat dingin merembas dan raut gelisah dari anak itu. Tak perlu dilugaskan... Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

Pria itu beralih sigap menarik tubuh mungil itu, hingga bangkit dan bersandar dalam dekapannya. "Ssshh.." Bisiknya menenangkan

"Uhn~ Chan! hks" tapi Baekhyun tetap mengigau dengan mata terpejam meski kedua tangannya kini mencengkeram erat perutnya sendiri. Membuat Pangeran Sulung itu makin mengernyit melihatnya. mimpi buruk macam apa yang tengah menghantui namja cantiknya kali ini?

"Bangun Dear—

"HH...AH! CHAN!" Tapi Baekhyun mendadak tersentak dan duduk dengan nafas tersengal. Tatapannya pias... penuh dengan rembasan bening dipelupuknya.

"C-CHANYEOL!" Panggil Baekhyun ketakutan. Tatapannya kosong... namun tetap terisak hebat. Seakan menyadari dirinya hanya seorang diri.

"CHAN—

"Hei...aku di sini" Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, mencoba menyadarkannya. Berulangkali Ia mencium kening Baekhyun. berharap sedikit sentuhannya mampu... menarik Baekhyun dari jerat mimpi buruk itu.

"Uhn! Hks.." Dan benar saja, Baekhyun merangkul cepat leher Chanyeol.. terisak bahkan menangis keras dalam pelukannya. Seakan menunjukkan, penggalan mimpi buruk itu benar-benar mencekiknya.

Pangeran Sulung itu berdecak, yakin... apa yang tengah dialami Baekhyun saat ini. Merupakan.. bagian dari kemampuan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya menguasainya.

Ia mencoba merenggangkan pelukan itu, untuk menangkup pipi tirusnya..

"Ada apa? apa yang kau mimpikan?" Ujarnya sepelan mungkin. Seraya menghapus air mata itu

Sejenak Baekhyun memang menatapnya, tapi kemudian... anak itu kembali memaksa bersembunyi dalam dekapannya.

"J-jangan pergi! hks...M-mengapa kau meninggalkanku?!"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ada sebagian prasangka yang membuatnya tak tenang di sini. Baekhyun mungkin memang hanya bermimpi, tapi tidakkah... itu berarti apa yang dilihat Baekhyun dalam mimpinya menyiratkan sebuah kenyataan.

Ia memejamkan mata sesaat, tak ingin berlarut atas suatu yang tak pasti. Dan lebih meyakini, Baekhyun hanya mendapatkan mimpi buruk biasa.

"Tenanglah...aku di sini bersamamu" Yakin Chanyeol lagi, kembali menangkup wajah pias itu...dan menatapnya begitu teduh.

"K-kau meninggalkanku sendiri!" Baekhyun kembali meracau, semakin parah kala isakkan itu turut menyedak nafasnya. "D-dia hilang! Dia menghilang" Lirihnya seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri

Sontak, membuat Pangeran Sulung itu terbelalak dan kini beralih menahan kedua tangan ramping itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan mata menghunus tajam.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, masih dengan memandang pias... ia kembali menyusupkan kepalanya dalam pelukan itu. "D-dia tiba-tiba hilang. K-kau dan janin itu tiba-tiba—

"Tidak" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu kecil itu dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan mempercayai apapun dari mimpi burukmu. Itu hanya mimpi... tak berarti apapun" Yakinnya, mencoba menenangkan. Meski nyatanya Ia sendiri tengah menyamarkan raut gusar itu dari benaknya. Dalam diam, Pangeran Sulung itu tengah menduga, sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi.

Entah itu pada dirinya ataukah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya... meski pria itu memeluknya sehangat ini. Tapi tetap saja mimpi itu masih menyisakan cekam untuknya.

"Kembalilah tidur jika—

Baekhyun menggeleng dan lebih memilih memeluk perut Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin di dada bidang itu. "Jangan pergi kemanapun" lirihnya dengan bibir terpout.

Chanyeol mengerjap mendengar gumaman lirih itu, lalu menyeringai tipis. "Tapi aku harus pergi" Ujarnya menggoda. Membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya dan bersungut kesal.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun! Di sini bersamaku!" Kekeuhnya memaksa, dengan tangan meremas erat pakaian depannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, seperti dugaannya... raut kesal itu semakin terlihat menggoda dan menggemaskan dalam waktu bersamaaan.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberiku kecupan di sini" Pangeran Sulung itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, membuat Baekhyun semakin bersungut jengkel, dan memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu. Ia tau... Vampire itu tengah menggodanya.

"Aku akan pergi ,jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil—

"B-baiklah!" Seru Baekhyun. Ia mencengkeram kikuk kerah kemeja Chanyeol, menariknya mendekat. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengulas smirk, menikmati bagaimana namja cantik itu begitu berusaha payah mengikis sekat di antara keduanya.

"Ugh!" Tapi Baekhyun mendadak menyerah, dan memukul dada Chanyeol kesal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Serunya dengan wajah merah padam.

Chanyeol hanya diam, semburat merah di wajah itu membuatnya yakin... Baekhyun sepertinya mulai melupakan mimpi buruknya.

Tidakkah ini lebih baik, dibandingkan melihat anak itu kembali ciut dalam rasa takutnya. Dan...

Perkara makna mimpi itu, mungkin akan terabaikan sejenak. Setelah Ia menikmati waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Ujar Pangeran Sulung itu, berpura-pura menunjukkan wajah lugu.

"Tutup matamu!"

Chanyeol kembali berdecak di sela kekehannya, lalu bersila dan memejamkan kedua matanya. menunggu makhluk mungil itu, memberikan kecupan manisnya. "Aku menunggumu" Gumamnya setelahnya.

Baekhyun terlihat meneguk ludah gugup, Ia melirik ke sekitar... memastikan tak ada satu orangpun yang melihat keduanya.

kedua tangan mungilnya tampak gemetar memegang pundak Chanyeol, tapi Ia tetap berusaha mendekat.

Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, lebih dekat... dekat dan—

"Ahh! aku tidak bisa" Pekiknya kemudian, seraya menghempas tubuh ke samping dan menungging. Bahkan berulangkali memukul-mukul ranjangnya.

Membuat Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya, dan melirik bocah yang masih berguling-guling rusuh di sampingnya itu.

Lucu sekali...

Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, tak menyesal... menunggu waktu selama ini, jika akhirnya ia bisa melihat Baekhyun bertingkah selugu ini padanya.

"Apanya yang tak bisa? kau pernah menciumku bukan?"

Baekhyun berhenti berguling, lalu menutup cepat wajahnya begitu mengingat apa yang Ia dan Vampire itu lakukan saat di lembah.

"T-tidak...Tidak pernah!" Bohong Baekhyun, masih dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut.

Pangeran Sulung itu menyeringai, mungkin menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu tenangnya bersama makhluk mungil itu. Namun... setiap tingkah manisnya, membuatnya tak sabaran ingin melakukan hal yang lebih pada anak itu.

Chanyeol beralih menarik tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya telentang hingga anak itu hanya menatap padanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku dengan sikap seperti ini..." Bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, membuat namja cantik itu meremang dengan nafas tertahan.

"Jika memang kau tak bisa melakukannya, aku akan mengajarimu"

Bisiknya lagi kali ini dengan menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, menekannya ke bawah hingga bibir tipis itu sedikit terbuka

Baekhyun menggeleng, berusaha menjauh... tapi terlambat. Begitu bibir tebal itu menghisap belahan bibirnya, dan memainkannya dengan lembut.

"Mnhh~" Lenguhnya spontan.  
Tubuhnya kembali meremang, kala Pangeran Sulung itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya... meraba nipplenya dari luar kemejanya

"Nn~ ah!"

"Buka bibirmu lebih lebar.." Gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela lumatannya.

Semula Baekhyun hanya mengerjap, namun hisapan kuat di bibir bawahnya membuatnya berjengit hingga reflek membuka bibirnya sendiri.

Detik itu pula kedua matanya membulat lebih lebar, begitu merasakan lidah itu melesak masuk.. dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Tak pernah berubah, cumbuan itu terlalu membuainya meski Chanyeol melakukannya berulang kali. ia tetap meremang dengan dada berdebar gila... entahlah.

Meski tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi Pria itu benar –benar lihai membuatnya takluk.

"Mhh~ ahnn"

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadarinya di sela lumatan basah itu, tersemat rapalan mantra Pangeran Sulung itu hingga membuat pandangannya semakin berat...

lalu terlelap begitu saja.

Chanyeol beralih menyeka sisa saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun, lalu menatap namja cantik itu lekat-lekat.

"Tidak.." Desisnya dingin.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan apa yang kau lihat terjadi" Lanjutnya lagi sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan diri. meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali terlelap dalam buaian mantera itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayah.."

Panggilnya begitu memijakkan kaki di sebuah ruangan luas penuh dengan ornamen khas eropa klasik.

"Ah... tak biasanya kau datang mengunjungiku"

Hingga, kedua mata ambernya tersita cepat begitu sosok yang dicarinya muncul dan menapaki satu persatu anak tangga bertapis berlian itu.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Ayah"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Jika kedatanganmu kemari, hanya untuk mengulur waktu ritual itu... musthail, karna semua persiapan telah usai, dan kau tak bisa—

"Tidak Ayah.." Sergah Chanyeol, menatap tajam pada penguasa Vampire di hadapannya.

"Bisakah itu dipercepat?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, ada suatu yang salah disini hingga Putra Sulungnya beralih haluan demikian.

"Aku datang untuk itu" Tegas Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa yang mempengaruhimu, hingga kau berubah pikiran seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mengulas smirk tajam, saat melangkah pelan mendekati singgasananya dan duduk tenang di atasnya..

Seorang pelayan terlihat menghampirinya, lalu menuangkan cairan merah pekat ke dalam gelasnya. "Kau benar-benar sulit di terka" Lanjut Raja Vampire itu, seraya menyesap darah dalam gelasnya.

Pangeran Sulung itu terlihat diam sejenak, lalu mellihat ke sekitar... memaksa beberapa pelayan dan pengawal Ayahnya itu, beranjak meninggalkan keduanya.

"Baekhyun telah melihat sebagian masa depannya" Ujar Chanyeol memperlugas.

Membuat pria tinggi di hadapannya sempat terhenyak, lalu setelahnya menyeringai. "Bagus... kemampuan itu benar-benar ada dalam dirinya"

"..."

Chanyeol hanya diam, Ia tau... ayahnya mulai picik mengharapkan kemampuan Baekhyun dapat dimanfaatkan oleh alam ini.

"Apa yang dilihatnya?"

Pangeran Sulung itu sedikit mengepalkan tangan, namun tetap menatap tajam ke depan. Sesunggunya Ia benci bicara terlalu intim pada sosok penguasa itu. Tapi... Ia butuh Ayahnya, untuk melakukan semua ritual itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Aisshh! mengapa kau menarikku kemari!" Gerutu Kai, mendelik jengkel pada vampire mungil yang sedari tadi memaksa menyeretnya menuju puri Pangeran Sulung.

"Ada hal menarik yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu" Ujar Luhan bersemangat sembari menujukkan beberapa pernak-pernik yang baru saja didapatnya daru dunia manusia.

"Benda aneh macam apa itu?"

"Diamlah... kau akan tau nanti"

.

.

 **Skip Time**

"Baekhyunee..." Panggil Luhan begitu menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar megah itu, diikuti Kai di belakangnya.

"Aneh sekali, Kakak Ipar masih tidur?" Gumam Kai heran

Luhan mengerjap, satu suara dengan gumaman vampire tinggi di sisinya. "Ah... Chanyeol Hyung yang membuatnya seperti ini" Ucap Luhan, begitu menyadari Baekhyun penuh dengan magis Pangeran Sulung itu.

"Untuk apa?" Kai mulai berjalan mendekat, dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun. Benar saja... tak ada respon apapaun. Biasanya Baekhyun akan terbangun dan menjerit rusuh padanya, tapi kali ini... jangankan memekik, mengerjappun tidak.

"Entahlah...mungkin Baekhyun banyak melawan saat melakukan 'itu'" Kikik Luhan, menarik asumsinya sendiri. Ia beranjak mendekat dan mengusap pelan wajah Baekhyun.

"Hei bangun...bermainlah bersama kami" Bisik Luhan di telinga Baekhyun, sedikit kemampuannya sebenarnya mampu menawar magis apapun, tapi Luhan jarang melakukannya.

Beberapa detik menunggu... Namja cantik itu mulai mengernyit tak nyaman. Lalu—

"AH! Hhh..hh..DIMANA?! DIMANA DIA?! hks... "

Kedua vampire itu saling melempar pandang dengan mata membulat lebar. Melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit terduduk dan meracau kacau seperti itu, bahkan namja mungil itu mulai terisak hebat.

Luhan beralih menahan tangan kurus itu, memaksanya untuk menatap padanya "Baekhyun.." Panggilnya seraya menepuk pipi tirusnya. tapi Baekhyun masih menggeleng dengan tangan tak pernah berhenti memegangi perutnya sendiri

"Sshh tenanglah... apa yang kau cari?" Luhan mencoba menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Bayiku...hks...Dimana Bayiku?!" racau Baekhyun membuat dua vampire itu kembali terbelalak. "Bayi?" Gumamnya bersamaan, tak menduga, Baekhyun masih di bawah pengaruh mimpinya.

Kai mendekat dan tersenyum kecil,"Ahahaha... itu hanya mimpi, kakak ipar memang belum memilikinya—

"TIDAK! DIA DI SINI!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri. "Di sini...di dalam perutku" Lirihnya semakin melemah. Sementara Luhan tak berucap apapun selain memeluk tubuh gemetar itu.

Menerka... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

Sehebat itu kah pengaruh mimpinya, hingga membuat Baekhyun tak mampu memisah kenyataan dengan dunia mimpinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Gumamnya lirih

"Aisshh...percayalah padaku, kau akan memilikinya setelah rahim itu tertanam dalam perutmu" Celetuk Kai lagi, membuat Baekhyun spontan menatap tajam padanya.

"Tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Aku tak akan melakukannya"

Kai menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat sikap itu tetaplah keras kepala."Kakak Ipar... jika kau tak bersedia melakukannya. Raja akan mencarikan pendamping yang lain untuk Pangeran Sulung. Aisshh itu sangat-sangat gawat"

"KAI!" Seru Luhan, sambil menepuk bibir tebal pemuda itu.

"W-waeee?" Sungut Kai tak terima

Baekhyun menatap nanar, apapun itu... penggalan mimpinya serasa kembali mencekiknya... saat di mana Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Benar—benar semakn nyata...itu bukan mimpi semata.

Bukan Hanya janin itu... tapi Chanyeol pun—

"ANDWAE!" Jeritnya tiba-tiba, dan kembali meracau histeris dalam dekapan Luhan.

.

.

"Kalian membuatnya terbangun?"

Tiba-tiba saja keduanya tersentak begitu mendengar suara bass di belakangnya, membuat Kai menciut kikuk dan menggeser tubuhnya dari ranjang King size itu

Dan Luhan hanya meneguk ludah payah, tanpa melepas pelukannya dari tubuh mungil itu. Memang bukan keinginannya, tapi Baekhyun terlalu erat menggelayut padanya.

"M-maafkan aku Hyung...aku tak bermaksud menghapus magismu. Aku h-hanya ingin bicara dengannya, dan aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Jelas Luhan gugup.

Sejenak, Chanyeol hanya memandangnya dalam diam. "Dia... hanya tak mampu mengendalikan kemampuannya" Ujar Chanyeol dingin, dan beralih berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil tubuh Baekhyun darinya.

"Dear..." panggilnya, begitu mengangkat tubuh kurus itu.

Baekhyun sempat tersentak, tapi kemudian merangkul erat leher Pria itu "K-kembalikan! Ku mohon kembalikan Dia pada —

' **Chupp'**

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu Pangeran Sulung itu mencium lama keningnya... terlalu nyaman ... terlalu hangat hingga membuat Baekhyun bernafas tenang dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya, meski sesak menyadari mimpi macam apa yang tengah menghantui namja cantiknya

Tapi ada perasaan lain yang mulai berdesir di sana, tidakkah racauan yang sempat di dengarnya. Menunjukkan Baekhyun terlalu mencintai bayi itu?

ya... Baekhyun akan menerima kehadiran rahim yang ditanamnya kelak.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengelus surai pirang Baekhyun ke atas, menyeka keringat dingin yang masih merembas di pelipisnya.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk pelan, lalu meremas kemeja Chanyeol. Seakan menunjukkan ia tak ingin terus menerus seperti ini.

"Itu hanya mimpi"

Baekhyun semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan itu. ya! Ia tau itu hanya mimpi... tapi rasanya terlalu membuatnya sesak. Seolah.. itu memang penggalan kenyataan yang mencekiknya.

"Kau ingin keluar bersamaku?" Bujuk Chanyeol setelahnya,

Dan Baekhyun masih tetap tak bersuara... tapi ia mengangguk kecil. Membuat Pangeran Sulung itu mengulas smirk terpatri.

Mengangkatnya bridal, lalu menbawanya melesat pergi.

.

.

.

"Yya! ayo pergi...untuk apa kita di sini?" Ujar Kai seraya menarik tangan Luhan

Sementara Luhan hanya bergeming, masih tertegun dengan ucapan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa?" Kai mengerjap bingung.

"Kemampuan apa yang dimiliki Baekhyun sebenarnya?"

Sejenak Kai terdiam, lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Mana aku tahu...yang jelas kemampuan yang dimiki kakak ipar adalah... Dia terlalu imut!" celetuk Kai seraya melenggang santai mendekati teralis jendela. "Sampai-sampai aku tergila-gila dibuatnya" Imbuh Kai lagi, dan tesenyum-senyum sendiri kala membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun menjerit dan tertawa bersamanya.

' **BUGH'**

"Ackh!" Ia memekik begitu sebuah tendangan mendarat di pantatnya.

"Teruslah bermimpi, dan tunggu Chanyeol membunuhmu" Cibir Luhan lalu melompat dari tralis jendela dan melesat pergi.

"Yack! Apa kau tau... seberapa berharganya pantatku ini?!" Gerutu Kai sembari menggosok buttnya sendiri. Kemudian, melesat mengikuti vampire mungil itu"Aisshh!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~ChanBaek~**

Perlahan namun pasti bias mentari itu semakin meredup. Memperteduh senja... di balik kabut pekat itu.

Suhu di sekelilingnya mungkin mendadak beku,

Tapi tidak untuknya...

Semenjak Namja cantik itu, masih bersandar nyaman di atas dadanya. Hanya diam... dan mengamati pantulan senja yang kemerahan itu dari air danau di hadapannya.

"Berapa usiamu..?" Gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Pria yang tengah memangkunya itu hanya tertawa dan memainkan jemari lentik itu dalam genggamannya.

"Kau akan terkejut jika mengetahuinya"

Baekhyun melirik."Berapa?" Kekeuhnya. "100 tahun? 200 tahun? 1000 tahun?"

"Sebelum kau terlahir, aku sudah mengawasimu"

Baekhyun bersungut. "Kau benar-benar stalker mengerikan yang pernah kutemui" Celotehnya kemudian."Dan kau pasti... sangat—sangat tua"Cibirnya lagi seraya mengambil tangan Chanyeol lalu digigitnya pelan.

Membuat Pangeran Sulung itu berdecak, dan balas menyergap perpotongan lehernya.

"Nnn~ Ahh!" Baekhyun mendesah lepas, namun tetap memiringkan kepalanya... membiarkan Vampire itu mencumbunya dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark di garis lehernya.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku" Pungkas Chanyeol usai memberikan jilatan pelan pada bekas hickeynya

"..." Baekhyun membisu.

Menyadari jantung itu kembali berdetak gila dalam dadanya, dan Ia tau...Chanyeol tengah menatapnya intens saat ini.

"Berbaliklah.." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyentuh kedua bahu sempit itu. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin menciummu.." Lanjut Pria itu lagi, dan Baekhyun kembali tertunduk... menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Berapa lama Ia hidup dengan Vampire itu? seharusnya Ia terbiasa... tapi nyatanya dirinya tetap memalukan dengan wajah memerah, seperti perempuan saja. Pikir Baekhyun merutuk diri.

"Dear—

"A-arraseo!" Seru Baekhyun. "J-jangan memperlakukanku seperti perempuan" gerutunya lagi sembari memutar tubuh, hingga kini benar-benar menghadap Pangeran Sulung itu.

"M-melakukannya s-selayaknya namja dengan nam—ja" Ujar Baekhyun semakin tergagap, terlalu gugup di tatap setajam itu. Ah sial! Dengan jarak sedekat ini... bagaimana mungkin Pria itu bisa terlihat setampan ini. Membuat Baekhyun reflek meremas dadanya sendiri.

Kebiasaan itu, seolah tak pernah luput... tiap kali Ia menyadari jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

Sementara Vampire itu hanya mengernyit mendengarnya, siapa yang memperlakukan Baekhyun selayaknya perempuan?  
Tidakkah Baekhyun sendiri, yang terlihat malu-malu bahkan terkesan feminim saat di dekatnya?

Ah!

Dia terlalu menggemaskan...

Membuatnya semakin tak tahan ingin mengklaim semua yang ada dalam tubuh mungil itu.

Chanyeol beralih memiringkan kepalanya, membuka sedikit bibirnya kala mendekati bibir tipis semerah cherry itu.

Hasratnya semakin tersulut, melihat Baekhyun turut membuka bibirnya... satu gerakan kecil lalu—

"Ah! tangkap aku jika kau bisa!"

Nyaris...Ia meraup bibir mungil itu. Jika Saja Baekhyun tidak bangkit dan berlarian menjauhinya menuju tepian danau.

Ia berdecak, sambil meremas surai ikal keperakan miliknya. Lihat...

Siapa di sini yang bertingkah layaknya anak perempuan?

Bagaimana mungkin, dirinya tidak memperlakukannya lebih dari seorang putri...

"Dear..." Chanyeol beralih bangkit, lalu berlari mengejar... bocah yang masih melompat-lompat girang di dalam air yang dangkal itu.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha...kau tak bisa mengejarku!" Baekhyun semakin melangkah ke dalam teluk yang lebih dalam

tak peduli setengah dari tubuhnya mulai terendam air. Beberapa kali ia meminkan air dengan tangannya, membuat cipratan-cipratan kecil hingga tubuhnya semakin kuyup karenanya.

.

.

"Pabboya...Park Chan—Ah!"

Namun tiba-tiba Ia terbelalak, begitu sebuah lengan menarik perutnya...dan membuatnya menempel erat dengan tubuh kekar itu.

Baekhyun stagnan, pandangannya serasa terjebak tanpa bisa berkedip... kala bias mentari senja itu mulai menerpa sebagian wajah Chanyeol.

Mempertegas.. aksen stoic dari wajah tampannya.

Sepersekian detik Ia hanya terpana... bahkan hingga pria itu menaikkan dagunya dan merunduk mendekatinya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan memejamkan mata begitu... belahan hangat itu mulai melumat bibirnya yang dingin.

.

.

.

"Mmh~..ahmfh"

Baekhyun melunglai... kakinya serasa melemas. Namun pria itu semakin intens memperdalam pagutannya, membuatnya mencakar dan meremas lengan kekar itu.

"Mhhahh...ahnn"

Pangeran Sulung itu beralih melepas pagutannya, lalu mencumbu bringas perpotongan leher Baekhyun. "Nnh! aahss...mmhh...sshh" Desis Baekhyun sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan nikmat.

Segalanya terdengar hening, mungkin hanya gemricik air danau dan kecipak saliva...yang terus menggema memenuhi kepalanya. Membuatnya terbuai...dan pasrah vampire itu melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya yang melunglai payah.

"Ahn~ ah!" pekik Baekhyun tak tahan, kala pria itu semakin merunduk kebawah menjilat perut datarnya .

"Eumhh~ Chan—ssshh" Desisnya lagi, saat Chanyeol memberinya kecupan-kecupan lembut di bagian perut bawahnya. membuatnya merunduk mendekap kepala Pria itu, memaksanya memberinya cumbuan yang lebih dari itu.

.

.

"Nnn~" Baekhyun menengadah, merasakan hisapan kuat pada pusarnya. Dadanya membusung... dan Ia benar-benar ingin terbaring saat ini

"Kau menginginkan bayi itu?" Bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela cumbuannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan mengangguk lemah. "Uhngg!...a-ku menginginkannyah ahh! ahsss"

Chanyeol menyeringai tajam, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk melumat rakus bibir yang terbuka itu.

"Umpghh~ mmmfh... Mphh"

"Aku akan menanam rahim itu kedalam perutmu" Desahnya sensual kala melepas pagutannya, dan beralih mengecupi belakang telinga Baekhyun yang basah karena air.

Baekhyun terbelalak, lalu memaksa mendorong dada bidang itu menjauh.

"Aku tidak mau!" Pekiknya

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya teduh, dan beralih mengecupi bibir tipis itu. "Kenapa?"

"i-itu karena... ha-hanya Yeojja yang—

"Kau tak ingin melakukannya untukku?" Sergah Pangeran Sulung itu. membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan reflek menggeleng cepat, seolah tak ingin membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

 ** _("Kakak Ipar... jika kau tak bersedia melakukannya. Raja akan mencarikan pendamping yang lain untuk Pangeran Sulung")_**

Ucapan Kai kembali memenuhi benaknya, membuatnya menggeleng panik lalu memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu. Bukan—

Bukan karena Ucapan Kai, tapi rasa takutnya lebih pada penggalan dari mimpinya. Ia melihatnya... detik di mana Chanyeol benar-benar lenyap darinya, dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Baekhyun sangat mengingatnya.

"J—jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" Racau Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Pangeran Sulung itu mengernyit dan berusaha menangkup wajahnya.

"A-aku bersedia melakukannya. J-jangan membuangku... Ja—ngan mencari pendamping yang lain!"

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya mendekapnya dan memberinya kecupan sayang di puncak kepalanya

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Di dunia ini, aku hanya mencintai dirimu"

Seolah mencari ketenangannya sendiri, Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya. membiarkan rasa takut itu perlahan sirna dengan belaian dan kecupan lembut Pangeran Sulung itu.

Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, Ia memekik terkejut... begitu pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu membawanya melesat meninggalkan danau

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tak peduli cara apa yang akan kau gunakan! Aku hanya ingin kau membuatku menyelinap masuk ke dalam sarang keparat itu!" Sentak Zico seraya mencengkeram kerah Siwon.

"I-itu mustahil... Kyuhyun telah—

"Ah... atau kau lebih memilih, anak itu menjadi umpan semua peliharaanku?"

"Ayaaahhhh!" Teriak seorang bocah kecil,dengan tubuh terikat pada seutas tali Serigala di bawahnya terlihat menyalak, dengan liur menetes...seakan tak sabar ingin menyergap dan mancabik tubuh bocah mungil itu.

"Z-zelo!" Gagapnya.

ia beralih mencengkeram kerah Zico, dan berteriak geram padanya. "LEPASKAN ANAKKU! MENGAPA KAU MENANGKAPNYA HAH?! DIA TAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA DALAM RENCANAMU!"  
Zico menyeringai, terkekeh pelan...seolah menganggap pria di hadapannya terlalu lugu.

"Kau tentunya tau, harga yang harus kau bayar...jika bermain denganku" Desis Zico remeh.

"Aku tak yakin, pada siapa dirimu berpihak sebenarnya Choi Siwon..." Seorag Wanita melangkah anggun, dan terkikik kecil melihat bocah manis itu menangis ketakutan memanggil-manggil ayahnya.

"Victoria! Mengapa kau begitu licik mengingkari—

"Lakukan saja perintah itu... jika kau masih menginginkan anakmu tetap hidup" Victoria terbahak puas, membuat Pria berlesung pipit itu berontak... namun gagal, begitu beberapa pria kekar menahannya... dan mendorongnya keluar.

Menyisakan putra kecilnya yang masih tertawan dalam sarang semua vampire licik itu.

"Zelo.." Gumamnya penuh sesal.

Semestinya Ia takk bermain dengan kesetiaannya jika pada akhirnya bersekutu, hanya menjebak dirinya sendiri.

Dan kini... Putranya menjadi korban.

Tapi mustahil, meminta bantuan dari Kyuhyun.

Pemberontakan yang Ia lakukan akan terkuak, dan semuanya akan lenyap.

Hanya dirinya yang bisa menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri.

Ya!... memenuhi keinginan wanita jalang itu. Lalu putranya akan bebas. Yakin Siwon dalam hati.

.

..

* * *

.

 **~ChanBaek~**

 **.**

Kedua mata sapphire itu kembali mengerjap, sesekali meremas lehet Chanyeol. Begitu Pria itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah ruangan kedap, penuh dengan temaram lilin di dalamnya.

"I-ini bukan kamarmu" Ujar Baekhyun gugup.

"Hn.. Memang bukan"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas... mengamati semua magis itu benar-benar mengepung sempurna tempat ini.

Tak hanya rapalan mantra Ayahnya, iapun bisa merasakan cahaya purnama menerpa langsung...setiap sudut kamar ini.

"Mh.."Baekhyun kembali berkedip cepat begitu Pangeran Sulung itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang besar. "A—apa yang—

"Sshh..."

Desis Chanyeol tepat di bibir tipis. "Kau bisa membaca suasana ini bukan?"

Baekhyun melihat ke sekitar, penerangan lilin dengan aroma memikat...lalu semua petal mawar merah yang tersebar di setiap sudut kamar ini, membuatnya menarik kesimpulan.

"U-uhm... Yeah.. ro-romantis" Ujarnya kikuk, sambil menjilat bibirnya gugup.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, rupanya Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran magis kuat itu. Tak apa... sepertinya ini jauh lebih baik. Dibandingkan Baekhyun menjerit dan berontak setelah tau apa yang kelak terjadi.

Pangeran Sulung itu beralih merunduk lalu melepas satu persatu kemeja basah milik Baekhyun, hingga perlahan... tubuh mulus bak porselain itu mulai terekspose.

Tak butuh waktu lebih untuk mengusaikannya, Chanyeol menyambar cepat nipple kananya... membuat tubuh mungil itu terhempas dan menggigil nikmat mendapat hisapan kuat itu.

"Uhn! ..Mnn~ Ah!"

Smirknya terulas begitu saja, melihat tubuh mungil itu semakin sensitif... merangsangnya untuk mencumbunya lebih dari ini.

Kedua tangan besarnya kembali bergerak lihai, melucuti satu persatu pakaian Baekhyun...sementara bibir dan lidahnya masih begitu intens membuai namja cantiknya hingga Baekhyun tak sadar dirinya telah naked total di bawah pria itu.

"MMhh~ Hhh! Ahhh!"

Nafasnya terdengar berat... bahkan semakin tersengal kala lidah panas itu kembali menari-nari sensual di atas perutnya. Bergerak turun hingga garis selangkangnya... menggodanya dengan jilatan bahkan hisapan kecil yang menggelitik.

"Eummph!" baekhyun terlonjak saat Chanyeol menarik turun lapisan genitalnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah... dengan mata setengah terbuka, seakakan dibuat mabuk oleh permainan lidah pria itu.

"Ackhh... AHH!" Ia mendesah keras. Begitu Chanyeol menekan-nekan lubang urethranya dengan lidahnya. Membuatnya menggeliat resah bahkan semakin menggelinjang kala Chanyeol menghisap penuh seluruh organ kecil itu.

"AHH!...Ahhh! C-Channiehh" Pekik Baekhyun panik, merasakan perutnya menegang hebat. "C-cumh! L-let me...Ackh!"

ia kembali menjerit kecewa, saat pria itu beralih melepas kulumannya. Membuat perutnya berdenyut ngilu karna klimaks yang tertahan itu.

pangeran Sulung itu hanya menyeringai melihatnya, Tak pernah semenarik ini, menggoda namja mungilnya hingga merengek penuh hasrat sepertu itu. Ia menjentikkan jari...detik itu pula ratusan sulur merah pekat muncul dari balik ranjang. saling membelit... dan meliuk di atasnya, sebelum akhirnya menjerat kedua tangan dan kaki Baekhyun hingga tertahan dengan tubuh telentang.

Sontak Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, dan menjerit takut melihat semua sulur sepekat darah itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini?! Lepaskan benda menjijikan ini!" Protes Baekhyun tak terima, berulang kali Ia menggeliat kasar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari semua jeratan itu. tapi... percuma.

Tubuhnya tetap tertahan dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol hanya merunduk dan memberinya kecupan singkat di puncak hidungnya."Semua magis ini, akan membantuku melakukan ritual itu" Bisiknya sambil menyeringai.

Baekhyun masih menatapnya tak mengerti. "Tak perlu menggunakan semua ini, jika kau—

"Ahhhh!" Desahannya lolos begitu saja, kala sebuah sulur merambati kedua nipplenya dan memelintirnya tak beraturan. Ia kembali membulatkan mata lebar, ingin menyentak protesnya tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjerit saat sulur yang lain terlihat membelit genital mungilnya.

"Hanya bagian ini yang tak akan mereka sentuh" Desis Chanyeol seraya membenamkan dua ibu jarinya ke dalam rektum Baekhyun. Menggerakkannya berlawanan, hingga membuat namja cantik menggelinjang dengan dada kembang kempis.

"A—ahh! Andwae! Umhh" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, dan menatap Chanyeol pias. Ia tak menginginkan semua ini, meski membuatnya menjerit nikmat. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya sendiri bukan semua benda asing mengerikan itu.

"A-ackhhh!" tubuhnya kembali menggigil. begitu semua sulur itu terliat menusuk-nusuk dirinya...seolah tengah mencari lubang kecil untuk menyusup masuk.

Namun namja mungil itu tetap berusaha kekeuh bangkit ingin meraih Chanyeol. Tak mengharapkan semua sentuhan ini selain dari Chanyeol.

"AAHHH!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba membusungkan dada tinggi-tinggi. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa tersengat...kala sulur itu memipih sekecil jarum, lalu benar-benar menyusup masuk kedalam lubang nipple dan genital kecilnya.

"Itu akan membuka peredaran darahmu" Bisik Chanyeol sambil menyeringai, menatap puas bagaimana semua sulurnya bergerak keluar masuk dari semua titik kejut itu. Sementara, dirinya masih intens memainkan rektum sempit itu...menjilatnya lalu menusukkan lidahnya masuk, memastian lubang anal itu benar-benar basah dan berkedut binal.

"Mfah! AHH! H—Hahh...K—kiss! Ahnn" Pekik Baekhyun frustasi, kepalanya masih menengadah...berharap Chanyeol memberinya ciuman. Tapi pria itu hanya menyeringai...seakan menggodanya dengan cumbuan tanpa sentuhan pria itu.

Bisakah pria itu meninggalkan rektumnya dan beralih memberinya ciuman di bibir?!

"Ackhhh!" Baekhyun kembali menjerit frustasi, mengangkat-angkat pinggulnya sendiri...memaksa Chanyeol membiarkan anusnya sendiri. Apapun itu, Ia hanya membutuhkan bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"AH! K-kiss~mppfhhh... Mmmh" Baekhyun mengerang, dan memejamkan mata... saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya. melumatnya intens... hingga Ia benar-benar terpuaskan dengan sedikit cumbuan Pangeran Sulung itu.

"Keluarkan lidahmu.." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap sayu, meski sesekali menjerit dengan tubuh terlonjak. Tapi Ia tetap membuka bibirnya dan mengeluarkan lidah mungilnya.

Detik itu pula, Chanyeol menyergapnya... menyedot kuat lidah itu dan memainkannya di dalam mulutnya sendiri, tak peduli...saliva keduanya semakin banyak melebur hingga meleleh di sela-sela bibir Baekhyun. Bahkan sebagian tertelan oleh Baekhyun."Mffaah~ ahah!... nghhahh"

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengejang, menyadari klimaks itu semakin mendekat. Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat sulur yang menjeratnya tubuhnya, kembali membusung...hingga sulur itu terlepas dari urethranya dan—

"AHHHH! AHHHH!"

Baekhyun melonjak beberapa kali, begitu klimaks itu mennyentak mengotori perutnya sendiri. Ia terengah, namun wajah tirusnya semakin pasi. Seakan menunjukkan Ia tak menyukai klimaks seperti ini.

Nafasnya semakin terdengar berat, kedua mata amber itu semakin berkilat penuh nafsu melihat Baekhyun terengah dengan peluh merembas, semakin membuat tubuh itu terlihat molek di matanya. Belum lagi dengan kedua nipple yang membengkak merah, hasil cumbuan semua sulurnya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya...detik itu pula beberapa sulur yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun, tertarik dan lenyap seketika. Hanya menyisakan di kedua tangannya.

"A-ku hanya menginginkanmu" Rengek Baekhyun, berharap Chanyeol tal lagi bermain dengan benda mengerikan itu lagi.

Chanyeol berdecak gemas melihatnya, membuatnya kembali meraup bibir merah itu dan menyesapnya lembut, seolah tak ingin melukainya.

"Aku akan menyentuhmu... setelah kau memiliki rahim itu"Bisik Chanyeol sembari menyeka sperma Baekhyun dan menjilatnya sensual di hadapan namja cantik itu.

tak pelak, apa yang dilakukannya membuat Baekhyun tersengal penuh nafsu melihatnya. Bahkan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, meminta Pangeran Sulung itu kembali mencumbu bibirnya.

"Hks!" Isaknya lagi semakin tak sabaran.

Di saat dirinya merasa sehebat ini, tapi tubuhnya tetap tertahan oleh semua sulur bodoh itu.

"Lepas...hks...aku ingin menciummu! lepaskan benda bodoh ini!" Ronta Baekhyun frustasi.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tipis , menyembunyikan letupan hasrat itu kala melihat namja cantiknya semakin menggoda seperti ini, Ia beralih menarik tengkuk Baekhyun.

Membuat namja mungil itu antusias memejamkan mata, siap menerima lumatan itu. Namun yang terlihat... Chanyeol tak benar-benar menciumnya, Ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya dan mengalirkan magis hangatnya ke dalam bibir setengah terbuka itu.

"Ahhh.."

Sempat Baekhyun mendesah tenang, sebelum akhirnya desahan itu lenyap...

Bukan,

Bukan hanya desahan, tapi suara dan gerakannya pun mendadak lenyap begitu saja.

Ia hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar semuanya dengan kaku...tanpa mampu bergerak ...lebih-lebih menjerit.

.

..

Deru angin di luar semakin terdengar bergemuruh, menyentak suhu beku yang hanya terpusat di puri Pangeran Sulung itu. Semua seolah terhubung... desir demi desir magis tak bertuan itu seakan berpusar kencang, mengepung Purinya.

Baekhyun berdebar melihat angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Mustahil di tempat sekedap ini, ada angin yang berhembus masuk... namun rasa rakut itu teralih cepat ketika Pangeran Sulung itu merunduk, menekuk kakinya dan membukanya lebar. Membuatnya memberontak tertahan, tak ingin dipandang seintim ini oleh Pangeran Sulung itu, meski nyatanya Chanyeol memang telah melihat semuanya.

Nafasnya tercekat, menyadari jari panjang itu mulai menusuk masuk anusnya...bergerak zig zag seakan mencari jalan.

Oh sungguh! Baekhyun tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu.

Tapi sedikit pijatan lembut di bagian perut bawahnya, membuatnya mengerti... Chanyeol seperti tengah membuatnya rileks.

Ia menahan nafas, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin seperti meraba kulit perutnya...bahkan Baekhyun seperti menyadari sesuatu seperti merembas dari perutnya. Tapi apa? Itu benar-benar menggelitik.

Tapi, konsentrasinya hanya terpusat pada gerakan tangan Chanyeol dalam rektumnya. Beberapa kali menusuk...menghantam sweetspot dalam tubuhnya.

Ia menggeram dalam diam, tak bisa melihat apapun, jika terbaring tanpa gerak seperti ini.

Dan... pria itu, sama sekali tak menghiraukannya

Seakan semua perhatia pria itu hanya tersita dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ah! apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol lakukan pada tubhnya saat ini?

Baekhyun memaksa keras untuk mengangkat kepalanya sendiri, meski mustahil... tapi usahanya sedikit memberinya gerakan kecil. Dan di sanalah ia mencekik nafasnya sendiri.

Kedua matanya kembali terbelalak lebar, seakan dipaksa melihat sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya.

jemari penuh dengan kuku tajam itu benar-benar menyayat perutnya.

Membuat darah segar...merembas, dan menggenang di bawah tubuhnya. Haruskah Ia menjerit?

Tapi Baekhyun tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, ataukah rasa takut dan terkejutnya mengacaukan segalanya hingga membuatnya lupa bagaiaman rasa sakit itu?

Baekhyun semakin berkunang, melihat Pria itu membuka perutnya..kedua tangan panjangnyapun penuh dengan darah miliiknya

Nyatakah ini?

Ataukah ia tengah bermimpi buruk lagi?

Belum lagi semua bola api yang mengitari keduanya dengan kekuatan magis itu.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak getir melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Inilah alasan baginya, membekap suara Baekhyun dan membatasi gerakannya. Karna Ia tak ingin mendengar jerit ketakutan anak itu...meski nyatanya magisnya mampu melenyapkan rasa sakit Baekhyun.

"Ugh!" Sedaknya lolos begitu saja, saat sesuatu serasa dipaksa dileksakkan ke dalam perutnya. Baekhyun ingin menjerit. tapi Ia hanya terbelenggu bisu...melihat detik demi detik Pangeran Sulung itu menanamkan organ asing ke dalam perutnya, tak sanggup melihat lebih dari ini, kepalanya semakin pening dan berkunang.

Tatapannya mendadak sayu. Lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mh...Ah! Ahnn.."

Chanyeol menyeringai puas di tengah sentakannya, kala mendengar namja cantik itu mulai mendesah di bawahnya, sepertinya... Baekhyun telah tersadar. Membuatnya kembali menghentak penisnya keluar, masuk mengejar klimaks yang lain... setelah sebelumnya Ia lesakkan ke dalam rongga perut berisi rahim itu.

ahkan sebagian sperma miliknya, terlihat merembas dan meleleh keluar tiap kali Ia menarik penisnya dan menciptakan bunyi kecipak khas...saat ia kembali membenamkannya ke dalam.

Tak seperti biasnya yang begitu penuh hasrat, ia begitu berhati-hati menyetubuhinya seakan menjaga...sesuatu yang berharga di dalam perut kecil itu.

"Mhh~.. Ah!"

Baekhyun masih setengah terbangun, disetubuhi demikian...kepalanya masih berdenyut pening. dan Ia tak sadar... Pria yang tengah menggagahinya kali ini, benar-benar mengisi penuh rongga rahimnya dengan ribuan benih panas itu. Seakan tak ingin melewatkan sedikit ruangpun dalam rahim baru itu.

"Ah!...a—ahh!" Perlahan kedua mata sayu itu terbuka,

Sosok pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pria kekar penuh dengan rembasan peluh di wajahnya, Baekhyun mengenalnya...

ya sangat mengenalnya, tangan kecilnya terangkat ingin menyentuh wajah itu meski bibirnya terbuka untuk mendesah sementara tubuhnya masih terhentak-hentak

"Ah!...Ahhh!...Ngh! Ahhh!"

Chanyeol menggnggam jemari lentik yang masih menyentuh wajahnyanya itu, dan menciumnya sangat lama.

"Ah! Chan—yeol ahh! ..Aghnn!"

Senyum menawannya terulas begtitu saja mendengar namja cantik itu memanggil namanya. Baekhyun kecilnya tak terlalu vokal kali ini, mungkinkah karna tubuhnya yang masih lemah?

ia kembali merunduk... menekan dagu lancip itu ke bawah. Dan melumat mesra bibir pucatnya.

"Mmhh...Mphhfhh" Baekhyun meremas pundak Chanyeol, mencoba melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Kedua kakinya reflek terangkat ingin memeluk pinggul Chanyaeol, namun dengan cepat Pangeran Sulung itu menurunkannya dan menahannya agar tak melakukan gerakan apapun.

"Rahimmu masih lemah.. jangan melakukan gerakan apapun" Bisiknya seraya mengecupi pipi tirus itu.

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada pria itu. Membiarkan semua desahan lemahnya lolos di bawah Chanyeol.

Tak mengerti hal mengerikan macam apa yang mungkin terjadi pada dirinya paska, Pangeran Sulung itu menanamkan rahim itu.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah. Ya... Dirinya sendiri yang menyerahkan, hidup dan tubuhnya... Ia telah merelakan semuanya. Tak ada alasan untuk menyesal...dan ia tak ingin menyesalinya, jika semua terlanjur sejauh ini.

Mungkin ingin menyangkal, tapi sebagian dari dirinya...telah jatuh dan takluk pada sosok pangeran vampire itu.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiiba menegang, begitu gerakan pria itu semakin menguat. Chanyeol beralih mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun, tak ingin membuat guncangan berlebih... kala sperma panasnya kembali menyeruak ke dalam, menambah sedakkan yang lain dalam perut itu.

"UGH!Mhhahh!"

Baekhyun terlonjak dengan tangan memegangi perutnya sendri, Ia terbelalak panik merasakan denyut asing di dalam perutnya.

Beralih ingin menatap Chanyeol, tapi pria itu masih menambah klimaks yang lain...membuatnya menengadah dengan mata nyaris memutih. Merasakan semuanya terasa membuatnya penuh dan berlebih.

Hingga semuanya berbayang...dan Baekhyun kembali pingsan di bawahnya.

"Dear?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Denting nyaring mulai terdengar,

begitu klasik... tapi menjerat...

Setiap alunan seakan sarat akan mantra... membuat siapapun pasti terjebak, untuk diam tertegun bahkan mungkin lalai.

Piano?

Baekhyun membuka mata, lalu terbelalak lebar..

Tidak!

Ia tidak bermimpi mendengar semua nada itu...

bunyi itu nyata.

Baekhyun bangkit terduduk, nafasnya seketika tercekat kala melihat di seberangnya dan siluet Pria yang dikenalnya tengah duduk membelakangingnya ... memainkan semua nada piano itu.

Persis dalam mimpinya...

Baekhyun meremas kerahnya sendiri, lalu menatap pada perutnya.

Masih datar...

Perutnya benar-benar datar.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ah! tentu saja... Ia belum hamil saat ini. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskannya bukan?

Namja cantik itu kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, beringsut turun lalu berlari kecil mendekatinya.

 **GREBB**

Chanyeol terkesiap begitu sepasang lengan kecil, melingkar erat di lehernya

"Dear.." Gumamnya kemudian, sembari menyentuh wajah yang masih bersandar di pundaknya itu.

"Mengapa berhenti? mainkan lagi!" rengeknya manja, seraya menghentak kaki.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, dan beralih mengangkat tubuh mungil itu lalu mendudukkanya di atas alat musik besar itu.

Sejenak Ia mengamati lekat paras cantik itu, sedikit berdecak melihat semburat kemerahan kembali mewarnai kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol beralih sedikit bangkit dan memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu di antara pianonya, merunduk dan— **'Chupp'**

"Cantik.." Bisiknya, usai memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir kissable itu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dan hanya menunduk dengan jemari meremas-remas ujung piyama besarnya sendiri.

"Umm—

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar gumaman samar itu, membuatnya sedikit memiringkan wajah.. mencoba mendengar lebih jelas.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Namja mungil itu kembali memainkan ujung kemejanya hingga sepenuhnya kusut. "Ki—ta melakukannya semalam, apa itu berarti—

Chanyeol berdecak, haruskah dengan tingkah selucu ini untuk mengungkapkan semua kalimat itu?

"Ahh.. kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku secara perlahan"Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun mengerjap panik mendengarya. "N-ne? a-aku tidak—

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu Chanyeol menangkap semua jemarinya...mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya lalu menciumnya lama.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu... sangat...sangat mencintaimu"

Kedua tangan lentik itu melunglai lemas, hanya debaran jantungnya yang serasa meledak gila.

Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir ataupun bertingkah apapun... selain melemaskan tubuhnya lalu jatuh ke arah Chanyeol, membiarkan Pria tampan itu menangkapnya.

Ya... biarlah seperti itu.

ia hanya ingin bersembunyi... hingga Chanyeol tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memalukan.

"Dear? ...Apa kau merasa sakit?"

"Sangat sakit! Tuan Park!"

"Hn...?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

.

.

pandangannya mendelik penuh waspada pada semua lalu lalang itu, begitu riuh kala perjamuan itu semakin memasuki puncak.

Para vampire itu tengah terbahak, menyambut... calon pewaris baru. tapi mereka tak pernah tau...mimpi buruk macam apa yang tengah mengintainya saat ini. ya... itu setidaknya yang terus menggema dalam benak Siwon

Semestinya Ia berbaur di dalamnya, sehingga tak menyulut prasangka Raja Vampire itu. tapi itu nanti... setelah semua rencananya terapal sempurna di dalam ruangan besar ini.

"Bagus..." Gumamnya, begitu melihat Kedua pangeran berada di sisi sang Raja... dan yang paling membuatnya menyeringai puas adalah, tak ada pendamping itu di sekitarnya.

"Peluangku semakin besar.."

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tak membawanya kemari?" Ujar Kyuhyun begitu tak mendapati Baekhyun di manapun.

"Setelah tamu mengerikan Ayah menyingkir dari puri ini" Desis Chanyeol dingin pada beberapa tamu di ujung altar itu. Terlihat bar-bar... dan beringas kala menegak darah segar dan daging mentah di hadapannya.

Oh tentu saja! Ia tak akan membiarkan semua makhluk menjijikkan itu... menghirup aroma ranum Baekhyunnya.

"Dimana Paman Siwon?" Ucap Sehun curiga, dan hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri kala tak melihat pria itu dimanapun. Ia beralih beranjak keluar... memastikan bahwa semua memang dalam kendalinya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh renyah,lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari panjangnya di meja. "Semua perjamuan ini, untukmu dan pendampingmu. Seharusnya kau membawanya—

Waktu mendadak berhenti, sepersekian detik mengacaukan memori semua penghuni puri itu tak terkecuali Raja dan Pangeran Sulung itu.

Siwon menggeram keras kala merapalkan semua mantranya, menahan kuat letupan magis dalam dirinya. Tak berlangsung lama, tapi setidaknya Ia mampu mengacaukan semua momentum ini. dan mengelabui penglihatan penguasa vampire itu.

Detik itu pula... beberapa siluet hitam melesat masuk. Dan begitu usai... segalanya kembali tenang, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Namun ada yang berbeda, kala semua tersamarkan oleh sosok yang lain.

"Dear...kau di sini?" Ujar Chanyeol tanpa curiga sedikitpun kala melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk di sisinya. "Apa di dalam terlalu membuatmu suntuk?"

Sosok menyerupai Baekhyun itu hanya tersenyum dengan kepala mengangguk pelan, lalu beralih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol

Tentu dengan senang hati, pangeran sulung itu menyambutnya. Bahkan memberinya kecupan mesra di keningnya tanpa sungkan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Denting piano kembali mengalun...

Semula denting itu terdengar pelan...samar... tak terbaca... lalu mendadak menguat tanpa jeda.

Terlalu kontras dengan melody yang pernah di dengarnya sebelumnya, itu bukanlah permainanan Chanyeol. Memaksanya terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuka mata birunya,

Masih dengan terbaring... Ia menoleh ke seberang ranjangnya. Memastikan siapa pemain piano itu.

Tapi... melihat siluet dan punggung lebar yang dikenalnya, Baekhyun tau itu Chanyeol.

Namja cantik itu beralih beringsut turun, lalu berlari mendekat dan memeluk punggung lebar itu.

"Mengapa permainanmu terdengar sekasar ini?"

"Hmm?" Sosok tinggi kekar itu, mulai menggumam... membiarikan namja mungil di belakangnya mengadu rasa tak puasnya.

"Mainkan seperti kemarin...aku menyukainya" Celoteh Baekhyun riang masih menggelayut manja pada sosok kekar itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak bersedia?" Suara bass itu mendadak berubah. membuat Baekhyun reflek melepas rangkulan tangannya, lalu melangkah panik kebelakang begitu menyadari sesuatu yang salah.

"Karena aku... bukan Chanyeol" Ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan memutar tubuh menghadap Baekhyun. Sontak membuat namja cantik itu membekap bibirnya sendiri.

Ia mengenalnya... sosok itu, pria yang ingin membunuhnya kala itu. Apa yang terjadi? kemana Chanyeol? mengapa pria itu di sini?

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar ketakutan, lalu beranjak kalut ingin berlari... tapi naas...Zico terlalu cepat menarik bahunya, lalu menghempasnya kasar hingga telentang di atas ranjangnya sendiri.  
"P-PERGI!.. KU BUNUH KAU JIKA—MPPHHF" Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu Zico membekapnya kasar dengan tangannya.

Ia terkekeh puas melihat namja cantik itu meronta payah di bawahnya. "Berteriaklah, tak ada satupun yang mendengarmu...karena Pangeranmu telah buta!" Kecam Zico, semakin kasar menyentak Baekhyun... bahkan kini mulai menjambak surai pirang itu. "A—Ahhh! Lepas!"

Zico beralih mengamati sosok mungil itu, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya...dan menyeringai tajam. Menyadari hanya perut Baekhyun yang membuatnya tertarik.

Ia meraba perut itu sesaat, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak... hingga—

"ARGH!" Baekhyun memekik kesakitan, kala pria itu menekan bahkan mencengkeram kuat perutnya.

"Di sinikah, keparat itu menanamkannya?" Zico meremas paksa perut Baekhyun, seakan tak puas mendengar Baekhhyun menjerit kesakitan karenanya.

Tawanya semakin menggema, melihat darah segar mulai merembas di sela paha Baekhyun

"Menarik...jika kau sudah mengandung benihnya. Aku akan menghancurkannya!"

Apapun itu, ia tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi penguasa alam ini.

"A-AAAAAHHHHTTTT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **POST ULANG, Karena di Hapus T_T**

Annyeooong Chingu sayang...

gloomy hadir bawa Chap 10 nya...sengaja ga ada spoiler :) hehe...belum jelas ya, Baek Mpreg atau tidak karena rahimnya selamat ga tuh.

Vote paling banyak FF ini, jadi Gloomy update yang ini duluan

Ah, siapa menuggu ff ini?

dan siapa yang menunggu FF sebelah? (Love of fallen Leaves)

*Hayoo jangan lupa review :) asupan gloomy

Ga ada Review... ga ada update T_T

*Silakan invite IG = Gloomy_rosemary

Seperti biasa, Gloomy akan mencantumkan setiap nama reviewer dari chap sebelumnya, untuk:

 **shantisolekah9** **,** **restikadena90** **,** **90Rahmayani** **,** **Aeri** **,** **Baekhyun Cantik** **,** **Tiara696** **,** **Gloria D Fenni** **,** **Shengmin137** **,** **eenychanpeceye** **,** **LyWoo** **,** **Byunsilb** **,** **Yeolliebee, SHINeexo** **,** **dharu1288** **,** **byunbaekcha04** **,** **sjkmcb, chanyeolisbaekk** **,** **isnadhia** **,** **CB046194, Dian Rizky226** **,** **vkeyzia23** **,** **selepy,** **Dammayanti** **,** **lee da rii** **,** **WinterJun09** **,** **ChanBaekGAY** **,** **yodayeo byun** **,** **TobenMongryong69** **,** **Dewi Wi Dewi525** **,** **baekkumaa** **,** **isans1** **,** **Darkyoung** **,** **LightPhoenix614** **,** **chanbaekssi** **,** **Eun810** **,** **phantom d'esprit** **,** **cinderbaek** **,** **len** **,** **sehunboo17** **,** **90rahmayani** **,** **daebaektaeluv** **,** **Jewika** **,** **Cynta533** **,** **light195** **,** **metroxylon** **,** **khspark61** **,** **baekkieaerii** **,** **MinJ7** **,** **baekhyunBBQ** **,** **LittleOoh** **,** **danactebh** **,** **Markeu Noona** **,** **dwi yuliantipcy** **,** **deasyalemande** **,** **sehunluhan0905** **,** **parkobyunxo** **,** **babybaekhyunee7** **,** **lovechanbaek** **,** **BananaOhbanana** **,** **naominoame** **,** **Aya** **,** **moru dianthi** **,** **Incandescence7** **,** **yousee** **,** **isfa hunnie** **, dan All Guest**

 **terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi...**

 **Okay...sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya**

 **Neomu neomu saranghaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **Aaaannnnyyeeeeoooonggg**


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :) Hayoo temukan**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid Kms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Di sinikah, keparat itu menanamkannya?" Zico meremas paksa perut Baekhyun, seakan tak puas mendengar Baekhhyun menjerit kesakitan karenanya.

Tawanya semakin menggema, melihat darah segar mulai merembas di sela paha Baekhyun

"Menarik...jika kau sudah mengandung benihnya. Aku akan menghancurkannya!"

Apapun itu, ia tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi penguasa alam ini.

"A-AAAAAHHHHTTTT!"

Previous Chapter

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **.**

"MPPPFHHH!"

Jeritannya tertahan... sesekali tersedak sengal nafasnya sendiri kala sosok vampire itu membekap kuat bibirnya. Sama sekali tak memberinya sekat, untuk merintih lebih –lebih menjerit kesakitan.

Baekhyun memaksa mencengkeram tangan besar itu, tapi semakin Ia melawan... semakin kuat pula vampire itu meremas perutnya... seakan ingin memerah habis darah yang masih merembas deras dari balik selangkangnya.

"UGGH! MMMPPFTHH!" Baekhyun menengadah, menatap nanar langit-langit ruangan yang terasa berbayang dan buram. Ia tak sanggup menahan sakit lebih dari ini, berulang kali mengerang memanggil nama seseorang.

Tapi nyatanya...

Ia hanya seorang diri...

Meregang semua rasa sakit itu bahkan mungkin meregang nyawanya seorang diri di sini.

Mungkinkah... penggalan mimpi kala itu, bagian dari semua ini. Chanyeol meninggalkannya dan membiarkan vampire itu membunuhnya seperti ini

"MMPPHHH!" Lagi... Ia kembali menjerit putus asa.

Membuat Zico menyeringai, sesekali tergelak puas melihat namja cantik itu semakin mengglepar kesakitan di bawahnya. Ah sungguh! Ia tak pernah menduga akan semenarik ini bermain dengan pendamping Pangeran Sulung itu.

Terlalu lemah...

Ia bahkan tak menggunakan magisnya, tapi manusia setengah vampire itu sudah sekarat seperti ini.

"Tch! aku hanya menyentuh perutmu... dan kau sudah sepayah ini?" Kekeh Zico, melirik puas pada darah kental yang terus menerus mengalir itu. "Bagaimana bisa makhluk selemah dirimu menjadi inangnya hah?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Jemari lentik yang semula mencengkeram erat tangan kekar itu, kini telah melunglai lemas di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Semua telihat hitam pekat untuknya, Baekhyun tak sanggup memegang kesadarannya sendiri...dan membiarkan mata itu tertutup rapat. Tak ada satupun yang memanggil, kecuali senggal nafasnya sendiri dan telah berbaur dengan aroma karat dari darahnya.

"Tck! inikah muslihatmu?...jantungmu masih berdetak... kau belum mati, manis" Kekeh Zico seraya melepas bekapannya dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat kepala namja cantik itu memaling lemas ke kanan.

Satu seringai masih terpatri di bibirnya, darah memang telah merembas keluar dari perut inang itu. Tapi tak semata menunjukkan,janin itu lenyap.  
ia beralih menyibak kemeja Baekhyun, memperlihatkan perut datar yang telah membiru lebam.

sesaat mengamati wajah pasi itu, sebelum akhirnya menarik sebilah belati dari balik jubah besarnya.

Hanya satu untuk membuktikannya...

Mengoyak perut itu, dan membuang sesatu yang tertanam di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Kedua mata itu berkilat, menyentak sorot tajam dari manik amethyst miliknya kala merasakan suhu asing di sekitar. hanya sesaat Ia melangkah keluar dari puri itu, dan semua mendadak secekam ini.

Sejenak pria tinggi itu terdiam, mencoba menerawang setiap sudut penjurunya.

Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

meski samar... dan bahkan nyaris tak terbaca, tapi Ia tau... sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi di puri ini.

Membuatnya lekas melesat cepat, menuju pusat perjamuan itu... dimana Ayahnya masih terbuai dalam gelak tawa di dalam purinya.

"Magis ini—

Gerakannya tersendat, begitu merasakan udara di sekitar puri itu penuh dengan kepungan magis.

Tapi ada yang berbeda...

Ini bukan magis asing...Ia mengenalinya.

Kedua tangan kokohnya kembali terkepal erat. Hanya satu yang memiliki magis semacam ini, tapi mengapa?

Apa semua ini bentuk pemberontakan pada Ayahnya?

Namun semua amarah itu kembali tertahan begitu instingnya membaca pergerakan yang lain. Membuatnya urung mematahkan semua magis yang membekap penglihatan Ayah dan mungkin Pangeran Sulung itu.

Dan disinilah dirinya ... berpaling dari puri itu, untuk melesat menuju suatu tempat. Ah! Seharusnya Ia tau... dengan berhasilnya penyatuan Pangeran Sulung. Baekhyun tentu menjadi incaran semua musuh.

Tapi, Baik Ayahnya maupun Chanyeol... terlalu dibutakan oleh kepuasan itu. Meyakini, bahwa janin itu adalah akhir dari semuanya dan membawa kemenangan untuknya

Tapi nyatanya... semua prasangka itu tertepis.

Musuh perlahan menyusup,dan menyerangnya dari balik pertahanannya sendiri.

.

.

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya, merangsak semua dahan pepohonan yang dillauinya dan berdecak keras, merasakan detak jantung itu semakin melemah.

"Baekhyun"

.

.

* * *

..

"Tck! aku terlambat!" Seorang vampire mungil terlihat berlari kecil menyusuri jalan setapak penghubung puri megah di hadapannya. Ia tak terbang seperti yang kerap dilakukannya, melainkan tetap berjalan menggunakan kedua kakinya.

Semua tentu beralasan begitu serumpun bunga mawar putih berada dalam vas besar yang dipeluknya, dan Ia tak ingin semua bunga untuk Baekhyun itu mendadak hancur saat Ia gunakan untuk terbang, atau Chanyeol akan memangkas semua rambut pinknya.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum riang begitu tiba di pintu utama, melihat keramaian di dalam puri itu, Ah! sepertinya mereka terlihat girang menyambut sosok Raja yang baru. Pikirnya

Membuatnya tak sabar,ingin cepat-cepat menghampiri Chanyeol di ujung singgasana yang tengah bersenda bersama sosok mungil.

"Ahaha... mereka di sana—

Tapi, Luhan mendadak berhenti dan tercekat kala memandang sosok di sisi Chanyeol.

"Siapa Dia?" Gumamnya curiga. Itu bukan Baekhyun tapi mengapa Pangeran Sulung itu tersenyum bahkan menyentuhnya layaknya dirinya tengah bersama dengan pendampingnya?

Luhan beralih mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, sosok yang sama Ia lihat di setiap sudut ruangan ini. Tak hanya satu, tapi terlalu banyak... bahkan mungki telah mengepung dan membaur dalam puri ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sosok hitam itu seakan membekap mata semua penghuni puri ini, dan membuainya dalam gelak tawa yang tak nyata. Tak terkecuali sang Raja.

.

.

"K-kai! pekik Luhan begitu melihat siluet Kai sedang berdansa di seberang kolam. Tapi siapa sosok yang menemaninya?

Luhan memaksa berlari mendekati pemuda itu, merangsaknya dan—

"MENJAUH DARINYA!"

 **BYURRRRR**

Luhan mendorong sosok hitam legam itu dengan vas bunga miliknya, hingga terjatuh ke dalam kolam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU HAH!" Teriak Kai, seraya mencengkeram kerah Luhan.

"K-kekasih?" Luhan tercengang... sejak kapan bocah itu memiliki kekasih? sial! makhluk itu rupanya telah mengelabui sepupunya.

"KAU TERSIHIR! SADARLAH KAI!"

Kai menatapnya tajam lalu membanting tubuh kurus itu hingga tersungkur di hadapannya. Sesaat ia memandangnya picik, lalu lebih memilih mendekati kolam dan menyambut sosok hitam di dalam kolam.

"Kemarilah...sayang" Ujar Kai, sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk makhluk hitam itu.

Luhan menjerit geram, Ia kembali bangkit dan berlari menerjang Kai, setelah sebelumya mengambil pecahan vas miliknya

.

.

' **JLEBBB'**

Sosok hitam itu mengejang dalam pelukan Kai, begitu Luhan menikam punggung dan lehernya bertubi-tubi, membuat darah hitam pekat menciprat... mengotori wajah Kai.

Namun detik itu pula, waktu di sekitar kai berangsur pulih.

"Y—YAIKKKHHH!" Jerit Kai histeris, seraya membanting makhluk hitam itu dari lengannya. "Makhluk menjijikkan apa ini?!" pekiknya lagi seraya mengguncang jasad hitam itu dengan kakinya.

Luhan hanya melirik jengkel. "Dia kekasihmu" Celetuknya kesal

"WHAT?!"

"Bahkan kau berdansa dengannya! memeluknya dan menciumnya"

"WHAT THE FUUMFTH—

"Lihat ke depan" Bisik Luhan seraya membekap bibir Kai lalu memaksanya untuk melihat sosok di sisi Chanyeol. "Dia bukan Baekhyun" Gumamnya lagi.

Kai terbelalak lebar membuat Luhan melepas bekapan itu.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Pekik Kai terkejut

"Kurasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Hanya satu Kai..." Luhan Beralih menarik tangan Kai. "Hapus magis itu dari Chanyeol Hyung"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik Kai curiga kala vampire mungil itu meraih pedang salah satu tamu.

"Membunuh makhluk itu?"

Kai terbelalak, mustahil mendekat dan menyerang, Jika pandangan Chanyeol telah dibutakan sosok menyerupai Baekhyun.

Luhan bisa saja celaka... Jika Chanyeol menyadari pergerakannya.

.

.

.

"Dear.."

Tatapannya semakin meneduh, memandang penuh kasih pada sosok mungil yang kini masih bersandar di bahunya. Ia menggenggam jemari lentiknya, menimangnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengecup lama jari itu .

Tapi Ia mendadak stagnan, menyadari suatu yang terasa berbeda. Kemana perginya aroma ranum yang kerap tercium dari namja mungil itu?

Chanyeol beralih menatap wajah tirus itu. Tak sempat untuk menelisik rasa curiganya, kerjapan polos dan senyum manis itu kembali membuat pandangannya lumpuh.

"Jika kau tak nyaman di sini, aku bisa membawamu pergi ke suatu tempat" Tawarnya, sembari melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggul sosok mungil itu.

Sosok mungil itu menggeleng tanpa suara dan hanya tersenyum manis, membuat pandangan Chanyeol tak bisa terbagi lagi.

Bahkan kini mulai mendekatkan bibirnya, hendak memagut bibir merah merekah itu. Tak peduli, aroma Baekhyun yang minus dari penciumannya.

' **ZRATTTT'**

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menyentak. Membuat kepala sosok mungil itu tertebas... tepat di hadapannya.

Tak pelak membuat Pangeran Sulung itu terperanjat murka, bahkan kalap melihat sosok menyerupai Baekhyun terpenggal seperti itu.

Kedua matanya berkilat penuh amarah, lalu menerjang sosok penebas itu... dan mencekiknya dengan kuku tajamnya.

"KEPARAT KAU!AAAARGGGGGHHHH!"

"Urgh! Kkhh~" Kai mengerang kesakitan, semakin payah... kala kuku tajam itu semakin menyeruak menusuknya.

"HYUNG! LEPASKAN!" Teriak Luhan Panik, berusaha menahan Chanyeol. ah sungguh! Ia tak pernah menduga Kai akan merebut pedangnya dan berakhir seperti ini.

Tapi Pria itu seakan menggila, semakin mencekik kuat vampire itu... seolah ingin meremukkan setiap tulangnya.

"HYUNG! BUKA MATAMU! DIA BUKAN BAEKHYUN! SADARLAH!" Mohon Luhan lagi, tapi naas...

Chanyeol turut mencekiknya dan mengangkatnya hingga kakinya tak berpijak di tanah.

"Baek—uh bahaya! arghtt~ sela—matkan Baek~ghhhh" Ucap Luhan tersendat. Masih berusaha menyadarkan sosok penguasa itu. Tapi apa daya...

Tubuh kecilnya tetap terangkat ke atas tanpa bisa berpegang apapun. Ia mengerang putus asa... meyadari hidupnya mungkin akan berakhir di tangan Penguasanya sendiri.

angin dingin mulai berhembus, entah darimana datangnya...tapi semilir itu membawa beberapa petal mawar putih bersamanya. Sebagian terlihat melayang...

dan beberapa terlihat jatuh menerpa wajah stoic Chanyeol.

Namun detik itu pula—

"Dear.." Gumamnya spontan. Membuatnya luruh... hingga cekikkan itu terlepas.

Luhan tersengal payah, namun tetap merangkak mendekati Kai yang telah berlumuran darah. "B-bangun Kai!" Pekiknya seraya mengguncang tubuh vampire itu.

Chanyeol melihatnya...

Benar-benar melihatnya, bagaimana vampire itu tergeletak dengan darah pekatnya. "Kai.." Gumamnya serak, kala melihat tangannya sendiri. Chanyeol tau... itu darah Kai. tapi mengapa—

"Jangan hiraukan kami! pergilah! selamatkan Baekhyun!" Jerit Luhan berusaha menyentak sadar, Pangeran Vampire itu.

Dan benar saja...

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. sadar akan semua kelengahannya. dan Ia tak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun.

"DEAR!" Panggilnya seraya melesat cepat, meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

..

.

* * *

 **BRAKKK**

Meja itu kembali terbanting, menambah serakkan kacau di dalam ruangan megah itu.

Sehun kembali menggeram penuh amarah, berulang menyentak magisnya... namun tak satupun terbidik. Kala vampire itu semakin lihai menghindari serangannya.

Sesekali Ia melirik Baekhyun, Ia tak bisa membiarkannya berlama-lama seperti itu.. sementara darah masih merembas dari dalam tubuhnya.

tapi... iapun tak bisa berbuat apapun. Zico masih menyerangnya...bahkan semakin brutal saat tau dirinya ingin mendekati Baekhyun.

"Apa gunanya kau menyelamatkan inang itu?" Zico menyeringai, memandang remeh kedepan.

"Tidakkah kau menginginkan tahta itu? Kita bisa merebutnya... Sehun" Tawar Zico ditengah kekehannya.

Sejenak Sehun terdiam, menyulut gelak tawa Zico. yakin... Pangeran Bungsu itu sejatinya memiliki hasrat untuk menyentuh tahta itu.

"Semua akan menjadi milik kita yang abadi" Zico mulai mengambil gerakan mendekat, melihat lawannya sepertinya terbuai akan fantasinya sendiri.

"Kau tentu menginginkan tahta itu bukan?" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sehun. "lalu tunggu apa lagi, biarkan inang itu mat—

"AARGGHHH!" teriak Sehun seraya menyambar cepat leher vampire itu, mencekiknya... lalu mendorongnya hingga menerjang dinding.

"Aku tak serendah dirimu!" Desisnya masih dengan menghempas Zico di dinding.

Darah mulai merembas di sudut bibirnya, namun tak semerta melenyapkan seringai tajam darinya. "Tch! kau terlalu naif ... " Kekehnya geli, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengibas tenang debu di bahu Sehun.

Tapi detik itu pula, Ia membanting tubuh sama kekar itu di lantai... hingga terdengar debam yang cukup keras.

Zico kembali berdecih. Entah apa yang membuat Pangeran bungsu itu luput dari magis Siwon, hingga menjadi pengacau seperti ini.

Namun ia tak cukup lengah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengerahkan magis miliknya hingga beberapa benda tajam di ruangan itu melayang, dan menghunus tepat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan, meski kau memasungku seperti ini" Kekeh Zico, membuat Sehun tercengang dan menoleh ke samping tepat pada semua benda logam tajam yang membidik Baekhyun.

"K-Kau! " Sehun berdebar, Ia tak bisa melepas cengkeramannya dari vampire itu tapi Ia pun tak bisa membiarkan semua benda itu menikam Baekhyun.

"Hahahahaha..." Gelak tawa Zico kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan itu pula semua benda tajamnya lepas dan melesat ke arah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **ZRATTTTT**

Namun seseorang mendadak muncul, menjerat semua lesatan benda tajam itu dengan jubahnya hingga terpental ke sisi Sehun.

Tak ayal membuat Zico terbelalak lebar melihatnya, dan merutuk geram pada Siwon. Bagaimana mungkin Pangeran Sulung itu lepas dari magisnya..ini tak mungkin terjadi.

Jika sampai Chanyeol menyerangnya... mungkin Ia tak akan menang bahkan mungkin terbunuh di tempat ini, karna hanya seorang diri.

Cepat-cepat Zico memaksa bangkit, Ia tau... Sehun mungkin akan kembali membantingnya. Sebelum itu terjadi dan sebelum Chanyeol mengintainya...Zico lebih memilih mencengkeram kerah Sehun lalu menghempas tubuh keduanya ke jendela. Setidaknya Ia merasa harus menjauhi Chanyeol detik ini juga.

 **PRAANKKKK**

.

.

Pangeran Sulung itu tercekat... tak sanggup mengeja sepatah katapun selain kecupan penuh sesal di kening Baekhyun saat merengkuh namja cantik itu. Inikah kesimpulan dari mimpi itu?

Jika saja Ia tak mengabaikannya, mungkin terlarang baginya meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Dan semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Darah yang terus merembas, membuatnya enggan menerka atau bahkan membaca apa yang terjadi pada janin itu. Entah selamat ataukah lenyap...

Ia tak peduli.

Karena hanya detak jantung Baekhyun yang menjadi harapannya saat ini, meski terdengar lemah... tapi setidaknya Ia tau, Baekhyun masih bersamanya.

Ia beralih menyentuh perut Baekhyun, terlihat membiru lebam. Dan Chanyeol semakin tak sanggup menerka, betapa takutnya Baekhyun kala itu.

"Bangunlah" Bisiknya lirih seraya mencium pelan pipi Baekhyun. Lalu mengalirkan magis hangatnya ke dalam perut itu... demi menghentikan darahnya.

"Dear " Bisiknya lagi seraya mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu.

Semestinya Ia menerjang keluar dan mencekik Zico untuk membunuhnya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini... Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun. Hingga pendampingnya membuka kedua matanya.

Sejenak Pangeran Sulung itu melihat ke sekitar... ruangannya sendiri.

Ruang yang semestinya menjadi tempat paling aman untuk Baekhyun. tapi nyatanya... semua bertolak jauh. Baekhyun nyaris meregang nyawa di kamar ini.

Ia melompat keluar dan melesat melampaui pepohonan pinus... membawa Baekhyun yang masih terpejam itu menuju Puri Utama milik Ayahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Detik yang sempat hilang... kini tampaknya mulai tersemat dan kembali seperti semula. semua penghuni dalam puri itu mendadak terdiam, bertanya-tanya saat melihat ke sekitar. Merasakan dirinya seakan menjadi dungu. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? mereka merasa baru saja tertawa keras... tapi mengapa kini terasa membingungkan.

Namun berbeda dengan sosok agung di ujung singgasana itu. Ia menajamkan pandangan... sadar, magis lain baru saja mengelabui kuasanya. tapi mustahil... kecuali itu bagian dari Puri ini. Mungkinkah salah satu orangnya?

Kyuhyun menggeram keras..

Tapi sesaat kemudian, kedua mata merah itu kembali menghunus tajam begitu merasakan kehadiran Putra Sulungnya di dalam purinya. Dan Dia tak sendiri.

aroma anyir yang tercium, membuatnya tau... sesuatu yang tak diinginkan telah terjadi pada inang itu.

.

.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri" Titah Chanyeol pada seorang pelayan yan baru saja mengganti kemeja Baekhyun.

Pelayan berpenampilan butler itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya memohon diri.

Ia tak berucap apapun, hanya memandang sendu wajah pasi itu dan meraih jemari lentiknya untuk diciumnya lama. Kembali Ia rasakan aroma ranum yang menguar tiap kali menyentuh Baekhyun seperti ini. "Dear" Bisiknya seraya mengelus punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

 **TAP**

Terdengar langkah seseorang mendekatinya, Ia tau...siapa pemilik langkah itu.

"Memanfaatkan situasi, untuk menyelinap dan menyerangnya" Ujar sosok itu seraya berdiri di sisi ranjang Baekhyun dan menyentuh dahinya. Mencoba membaca memory Baekhyun dari sentuhan magisnya.

Raja Vampire itupun mendadak terbelalak lebar, begitu siluet Putra Victoria terlihat di dalamnya, tapi bagaimana bisa Zico menyelinap masuk ke dalam purinya.

ah! Ia tau... seberapa geram Putra Sulungnya saat ini. Dan semua memang tak terlepas dari kesalahan dirinya di masa lalu.

"Bagaiman dengan janin itu?" Ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, mencoba memecah hening.

"..."

Namun Chanyeol hanya diam dengan mata terpejam, sekali lagi... Ia tak ingin membaca kondisi janin itu, Jika darah yang dilihat sebelumnya terlalu jelas membuatnya yakin, Baekhyun sepertinya telah kehilangan janinnya. Pangeran Sulung itu tertunduk... menyesal telah mematahkan janjinya sendiri. Ia sepenuhnya tau, Baekhyun sangat menginginkan janin itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, dari raut yang terbaca... ia sadar Chanyeol tampaknya tak bernyali memastikannya sendiri.

Penguasa Vampire itu beralih mendekat, menyibak selimut Baekhyun untuk meraba perutnya.

.

.

"Kau nyaris kehilangannya" Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian, membuat Chanyeol hanya memandangnya dingin. Ia tau dirinya nyaris kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Tak perlu Ayah jelaskan, Aku tau Keparat itu hampir membunuh Baek—

"Bukan" Sergah Kyuhyun, terlihat mengulas smirk tipis. "tapi anakmu"

Chanyeol menatapnya cepat, tak berharap Pria itu memberinya bualan semata.

"Dia masih memiliki janin itu" Tukas Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengais surai pirang Baekhyun. "Pastikan sendiri jika kau tak percaya ucapan Ayahmu"

Pangeran Sulung itu terlihat terhenyak, namun tetap mendekat dan merengkuh perut Baekhyun. Sempat tak percaya... namun detakkan halus di dalam perut itu mampu menyentak keyakinannya.

Ya! Ia merasakannya...detak kecil itu benar-benar nyata.

"Ku rasa itu hanya melukai rahim yang kau tanamkan" Tukas Kyuhyun seraya memandang lekat Baekhyun. "Tapi janin itu mungkin menjadi lemah, Putraku"

Chanyeol mendekap cepat tubuh Baekhyun, ia tak peduli... selemah apa janin itu. Setidaknya... Baekhyun masih memilikinya.

"Ayah..." Namun tiba-tiba sosok yang lain datang, dan menuduk penuh hormat di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku" Ujar Sehun sedikit melirik Baekhyun dalam dekapan Chanyeol, sepertinya anak itu baik-baik saja. "Aku tak berhasil melumpuhkannya, seseorang membantunya melarikan diri" Jelas Sehun kemudian, menarik pembicaraan tentang sosok penyerang itu. Dan Kyuhyun tau... siapa yang dimaksud.

"Cari tau siapa penghkhianat itu" Ujarnya seraya menerawang jauh keluar. Lalu melenyapkan diri, untuk memastikan tak ada serangan lain setelah ini.

.

.

"Mungkinkah Siwon?"

Sehun terhenyak, mendengar gumaman itu lalu beralih memutar tubuh untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau menyadarinya?" Sehun menyipitkan mata

"Hanya satu... pemilik kemampuan itu. Aku akan membunuhnya setelah—

"Tidak" Sergah Sehun kemudian. "Tetaplah di sini. anak itu hampir terbunuh...setelah kau meninggalkannya. Dia mungkin akan mencarimu setelah membuka mata, tetaplah bersamanya" Lanjutnya lagi, membuat Pangeran Sulung itu kembali terdiam, menyadari ini kali pertama... Sehun bicara sepanjang ini padanya.

Ada setitik perhatian di dalamnya. Sungguh kontras dengan hubungan keduanya... sebelum ini.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu"

Sehun berdecak... sejujurnya tak mengerti,bagaimana mungkin Ia mendadak bersikap seperti ini. Sehun tak menyukai manusia inang itu, tapi entahlah semenjak Baekhyun mengandung janin itu. Ia memiliki simpati yang lain untuk melindunginya.

"Ya... kau memang selalu berhutang budi padaku" Gumam Sehun angkuh, sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan diri dalam sekejap.

.

.

Derak ranting...dan jeritan burung gagak mulai terdengar, baerbaur dan bersahutan seakan menyambut petang yang makin menjelang. Lebih dari 10 jam lamanya, kedua mata indah itu terpejam. Namun hingga detik ini tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Ia bisa saja menggunakan magisnya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun.

Tapi itu sama saja tipuan, karna bukan atas kesadaran Namja cantik itu sendiri.

Biarlah seperti ini... setidaknya Baekhyun benar-benar terlelap nyaman. Dan tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya. Membuatnya menerka-nerka, mimpi macam apa yang tengah Baekhyun lihat saat ini.

Namun tiba-tiba saja manik sapphire itu terbelalak lebar, terlihat penuh cekat... kala jemarinya turut terkepal kuat.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya cepat-cepat merunduk untuk menggenggam jemari itu. "Hei.." Panggilnya lirih.

Tapi Baekyun tetap terbelalak bahkan mulai menelisik ke sekitar dengan gemetar.

"Dear..." Chanyeol beralih menyentuh wajah itu untuk menyadarkannya. dan mengernyit melihat Baekhyun mendadak tersengal ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tekannya sembari menangkup wajah tirus itu, memaksanya untuk menatap kedua matanya. "Tenanglah... aku di sini"

Benar saja, Baekhyun terlihat kalap mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol. Menggenggamnya terlalu kuat...seakan tak ingin sosok kekar itu lenyap meninggalkannya.

"D-dia datang" Sengalnya masih dengan menggigil ketakutan."Dia datang u-untuk membunuhku!"

Chanyeol tercekat. Tak menduga Baekhyun akan membawa ingatannya hingga menghantuinya seperti ini. Ia menarik cepat tubuh ringkih itu ... membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Nghh! A-aku memanggilmu!" Kedua tangan mungil itu mulai mencengkeram pakaian Chanyeol. Menariknya... hingga Pria itu semakin lekat merengkuhnya. "A—ku terus menerus memanggilmu! T-tapi kau tak datang! aku memanggilmu!" Racaunya, semakin kacau.. begitu isak ketakutan itu turut menyedak nafasnya.

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya terdiam, sepenuhnya menyesali semua yang terjadi pada pendampingnya. Tapi Iapun tak bisa melugaskan... jika semua itu karna magis seseorang, hingga membuatnya salah mengartikan visualnya.

"Maaf" Bisiknya seraya menarik punggung sempit itu, hingga pundak rampingnya sedikit terangkat. "Maafkan aku... Dear" Lirihnya begitu mencium lama perpotongan leher itu. Sedikit memberinya kecupan kecupan lembut, hingga nafas berat itu mulai meluruh tenang.

"D-dia mengambilnya. Aku tak memilikinya lagi" Lirih Baekhyun nyaris seperti bisikan, kala menyentuh perutnya sendiri. kembali mengingat, bagaimana mengerikannya semua darah dalam tubuhnya serasa diperah keluar. Tidak! Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, Baekhyun sepertinya tengah menduga sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak terjadi. Ia beralih menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkatnya... hingga manik biru itu benar-benar menatap padanya.

Terlalu dalam Ia menyelaminya, membuatnya tau... seberapa besar rasa kehilangan itu terbias dari matanya. Semula... Ia tak pernah menduga, Baekhyun yang selalu menghindar bahkan takut akan sosoknya, akan menerima kehadirannya. Bahkan menginginkan janin itu hingga serapuh ini.

"Mengapa kau menginginkannya?" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit berniat menguak perasaan namja cantik itu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya memejamkan mata dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup wajahnya. sedikit menekannya, hingga Ia bisa merasakan tangan besar itu benar-benar menyentuhnya. "Karena aku mencintaimu"

 **DEG**

Pengeran Sulung itu terbelalak, tak ada paksaan di dalamnya... semua terdengar tulus. Dan ia bisa merasakan jantung yang dirindukannya itu, kembali berdetak keras untuknya.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya lagi, Ia beralh menarik cepat tengkuk Baekhyun... dan melumat mesra bibir tipisnya.

"Mpfthh~"

Baekhyun sempat tergagap, kala Pria itu mendorongnya hingga kembali terbaring di ranjag.

Sempat Ingin menolak, namun genggaman tangan yang membuat jemari keduanya bertaut erat. Membuatnya tenang... bahkan terlalu nyaman, hingga membujuknya membuka bibirnya sendiri... membiarkan pria itu mengklaim isi bibirnya dengan permainan lidahnya.

"Mnh~ Aahmmm"

.

.

"Nnh! ahh...hhaah" Nafasnya terdengar terengah, begitu Chanyeol mengakhiri pagutannya, tapi Ia tetap menengadah membiarkan Pria itu kembali mencumbu garis leher putihnya.

"Ahhh" Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, kala lidah basah itu...menjilat tulang selangkanya...terus bergerak turun, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan basah... hingga mencapai perutnya.

Sejenak Ia berhenti, menatap lekat pada perut putih itu... menyusupkan kedua lengan di bawahnya dan sedikit mengangkatnya, Hingga mendekati bibirnya.

"Mnh~ apa yang kau lakukan?" Gumam Baekhyun tak nyaman, Chanyeol mengangkat perutnya seperti itu.

"Menyapa Putraku... tentu saja" Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengecup perut itu.

Namun apa yang diuvapkannya mebuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar. Lau menutup bibirnya sendiri. "A-apa? apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah, menatap gemas pada wajah yang kini mulai merona karna terlalu berharap itu.

"Kau masih memilikinya" Singkatnya, lalu kembali mencumbu perut Baekhyun...sedikit meremas pantatnya hingga membuat Baekhyun kembali menghempas tubuh di ranjang. Dan memekik sensual... menerima cumbuan penuh hasrat Pangeran Sulung itu.

"A—ahh! Anghh! Mppfthh"

.

.

.

"J-jangan memasukkannya!" jerit Baekhyun panik, seraya mendorong perut Chanyeol. Tak menginginkan benda besar dan keras itu menusuk rektumnya,

Tapi kakinya yang terbuka lebar, menyulitkan gerakannya hingga Ia hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dan menjerit kesal.

"Hanya sebentar.."

"Aku hampir keguguran! jangan memasukan—A—AARHTT! CHAAANN!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, melihat Baekhyun menjerit jengkel dengan wajah kesakitan dan juga menahan nikmat seperti itu.

"Hn... Aku sudah memulihkanmu" Ujarnya tenang seraya melesakkan sisa miliknya, hingga terbenam jauh ke dalam.

"AAHTT! AAAHH! Aaakh~!"

.

.

.

"Y—yeollieh...mmh! ahh!"

"Buka bibirmu ... Dear"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengalungkan kedua lengan kurusnya di tengkuk Chanyeol, lalu membuka bibirnya sendiri. membiarkan Pria itu menghisap dan memainkan saliva dengan lidahnya. Bahkan menghentak tubuhnya bertubi-tubi, dan menggigil begitu merasakan sperma panas menyembur kuat dalam perutnya.

"Mppthh! Mmhh!"

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Hari Setelahnya**

"Mh.." Chanyeol mengernyit, belum sempat Ia membuka mata tapi merasa tak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang menekan perut dan dadanya. Ah! benar-benar sesak. Apa Ia sedang bermimpi.

"Chan!"

Seperti suara Baekhyun . Tapi mustahil Baekhyun memanggilnya manja seperti itu.

"CHANYEOL!"

Pangeran Sulung itu mendadak terbelalak lebar, begitu mendengar jeritan melengking khas milik Baekhyun

Dan disanalah ia melihat, sosok cantik itu menggoda matanya.

Hanya berbekalkan kemeja besar miliknya...dan kini menduduki perutnya. Hingga memperlihatkan paha mulus putihnya. Ah Sial! Baekhyun terlalu liar.

Tapi... ada apa dengan mata menghunus dan bibir terpout itu.

Apa anak itu sedang marah?

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, dan mulai menyentuh wajah mungil itu."Ada apa hn?"

"Aku haus!" Celetuk Baekhyun masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol beralih bangkit, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menduduki pahanya. tapi tetap saja... namja mungil itu tetap menatapnya kesal.

' **Chup'**

"Berhenti menggodaku dengan bibir seperti itu... Dear" Goda Chanyeol usai mengecup bibir terpout itu, membuat Baekhyun tertunduk dengan pipi merona.

"Ugh! Aku haus!" Pekik Baekhyun kekeuh, tak ingin pria itu menggodanya,.. meski nyatanya Ia menyukainya.

Chanyeol hanya memadangnya lekat, lalu menaikkan dagunya... untuk menatapnya. "Lihat di sisimu" Ujar pangeran Sulung itu, membimbing Baekhyun untuk melihat meja nakasnya. "Darah segar tersedia banyak untukmu, kau bisa meminum—

"Kau memintaku meminumnya sendiri? Bagaimana jika tumpah? lalu bagaimana jika darah itu beracun?" Sergah Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Salah satu penguasa vampire itu mendadak membulatkan mata lebar menedengarnya. perubahan sikap macam apa ini?

"Beracun apanya? semua ini tentu pilihan hanya untukmu"

Baekhyun beralih beringsut turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol lalu bersidekap membelakanginya. " Jika tak mau. katakan saja!"

Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu setelahnya terkekeh pelan begitu menangkap maksud Baekhyun. Ah! dan lihat... Namja cantiknya semakin kekanakan. Ia mendekat, dan memeluk perut namja mungil itu dari belakang. "Hei... apa kau tengah merajuk. Ingin diriku meminumkannya untukmu?"Bisiknya seraya menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu menggigit bibir lalu mengangguk cepat. Sesaat setelahnya Ia mengambil sebuah gelas di sisinya lalu menyodorkannya untuk Chanyeol.

Meminta Pangeran Sulung itu, menuangkan darah segar untuknya. namun kedua matanya mengerjap tak mengerti. begitu Chanyeol hanya menyingkirkan gelasnya.

"Hn.. tidak dengan ini" Gumam Chanyeol sensual, seraya memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya. Ia menatap lekat wajah baby face itu, lalu mencium lama pipinya.

"Mouth to mouth" Bisiknya

Tepat membuat wajah cantik itu semakin merah padam. Baekhyun terlalu gugup... Bukan ini yang dimaksud olehnya. tapi terlambat...

Chanyeol telah menegak sebagian darah itu, menarik tengkuknya dan—

"Ahmppfth... nghh"

Ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata, dengan tubuh melemas.. kala darah itu mulai mengalir menyentuh lidahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit berjengit, begitu Chanyeol makin menarik tengkuknya, dan memaksannya menegak semua darah dari mulut Pria itu.

"Ngghhh"

Baekhyun melenguh dengan tangan mencengkeram erat cover bed miliknya, Ia tak melawan... karna sejujurnya ini terlalu nikmat untuknya.

"Ah~.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Lepaskan putraku! aku telah penuhi janjiku pada kalian!" Terlihat seorang pria menyentak geram, merasa...Ia berhak mengambil janji atas semua pengorbanan yang Ia lakukan.

Victoria terbahak keras, lalu memandangnya picik.

"Janji? tak satupun janji kau penuhi! Kau membuat Putraku terluka Siwon!" Kekeh victorioa, tak terima... Zico kembali tak membawa hasil apapun selain tubuh penuh luka.

"Tapi kurasa Putramu berhasil membunuhnya!"

Victoria mendelik. "aku tak akan percaya sebelum kau membawa bukti. Kembalilah...lalu berikan bukti itu jika kau ingin aku melepas Putramu"

"APA KAU GILA?! Kyuhyun mungkin telah mencurigaiku! aku tak bisa kembali—

"Aku tak peduli Choi! Buktikan padaku Inang itu mati... dan Putramu akan kubebaskan!"

.

.

"AYAAHH! Hks.. AYAAHHH!"

"Z-zelo"

.

.

.

* * *

 **ChanBaek**

"Kau bisa menjaga dirimu di sini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. lalu kembai berkutat dengan semua mawar putihnya.. merangkainya satu persatu dan sesekali terikik saat menghirup aromanya. Kali ini dirinya telah kembali di puri milik Chanyeol. Ah! Ia menyukai tempat ini.. penuh dengan semerbak mawar dimanapun Ia melangkah.

"Panggil seseorang jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Ujar Chanyeol lagi, merasa sedikit cemas dan mungkin tak rela meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Aku tau...cepatlah kembali" **'Chupp'**

Baekhyun kembali bersenandung,merangkai mawarnya, usai mencium cepat pipi Chanyeol. Tanpa peduli pria itu mendadak stagnan akan sikap tak terduga miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" Gumam Chanyeol takjub, tak jemu berlama –lama memandang wajah baby face itu.

"Hm Apa?" Baekhyu menatapnya dengan mata mengerjap. Semakin menggemaskan... kala bibir bawah itu digigit olehnya sendiri.

Membuat Chanyeol terpana, bahkan tersedak perasaannya sendiri. "Tidak, hanya saja Kau semakin cantik" Rayunya sembari menyematkan sebuah mawar di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik, lalu memukul kepala Pangeran Sulung itu dengan mawar putih miliknya. Membuat Pria itu tertawa keras.

"Pergilah!" Sungut Baekhyun, bermaksud bercanda... tapi nyatanya, Chanyeol benar-benar lenyap meninggalkannya.

..

.

.

.

* * *

Malam berangsur pekat, sedari tadi Ia menunggu. Namun sosok Pria itu tak kunjung datang, membuatnya menghela nafas lesu lalu menutup rapat jendela balkonnya.

Sejenak Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, begitu menyadari sesuatu yang tak biasa. Mungkinkah hanya perasaannya saja? Perutnya terlihat sedikit lebih buncit.

Tapi tidakkah...janin itu baru berusia sekitar tiga atau empat hari saja?

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum" Gumamnya seraya berlari kecil menuju ranjangnya

Ia beralih meraih selimut, menariknya hingga sebatas hidungnya.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum... merasa nyaman berbaring di ranjang penuh dengan aroma tubuh Chanyeol. Ah Ia semakin tak sabar... menunggu pria itu lekas kembali.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus, terlalu kuat hingga mampu menghempas jendela balkon itu...

Tampak tirai putih itu terkibas, terlihat basah begitu percik hujan membuatnya kebas.

Beberakali terdengar kilat menyambar, membuat siluet pria tinggi terlihat dari balik tirai itu.

Ia melangkah perlahan ke dalam... menyentak mantel dan jubah basahnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke dalam.

Mata ambernya terlihat mengernyit kala melihat ranjang, Baekhyun rupanya telah terlelap di sana. tapi tak biasa sekali... anak itu tertidur seawal ini.

Ia beralih berjalan mendekat, hendak menurunkan selimutnya. Namun Ia mendadak terkejut melihat Baekhyun gemetar dengan keringat dingin merembas. Membuatnya bergerak sigap menarik selimut itu.

"Dear... Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Ujarnya seraya merengkuh Baekhyun hingga bersandar di dadanya.

Namja cantik itu lekas membuka mata karena terusik, lalu tersenyum lemah begitu melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah kembali" Gumamnya.. meski sesekali mendesis ngilu.

"Ada apa? Katakan jika kau merasa sakit"

Baekhyun lebih memilih berisngut dari rengkuhan Pria itu, lalu berbaring di ranjang "Aku hanya merasa tak nyaman" Ujarnya dengan mata terpejam, dan menggigit bibir merasakan perutnya kembali berdenyut.

"Apa kau meminum darahmu?" Chanyeol melihat ke meja nakas, semua cawan itu terlihat utuh dan Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun.

"Kemarilah, biar aku meminumkan—

"Ssshh" Desis Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Mengapa berisik sekali!" Kesalnya seraya membimbing tangan kekar itu untuk menyentuh perutnya dan membelainya pelan

"Mmh~ Ini lebih baik. Jangan berhenti... sepertinya Dia memang mencarimu" Kekeh Baekhyun, memintanya mengelus perutnya berulang-ulang.

Chanyeol berdecak, nyaris dibuat cemas melihat namja cantik itu mendadak merintih. Mungkinkah akan baik-baik saja? Atau—

"Yya! kau hanya akan berdiam diri seperti itu?" Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepala, dan kembali menggerutu kesal. "Tak ingin memelukku?"

Lagi... Ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya jika Baekhyun kembali merajuk seperti ini. Pangeran Sulung itu beralih beringsut ke dalam selimut, memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan kembali mengelus perutnya.

"Hn... sesuai keinginanmu"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan mata terpejam, entahlah... mengapa sehangat ini. Bahkan seakan merasa Ia tak menginginkan yang lain selain semua ini.

"Kau merasakannya? Perutku membesar"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, Lalu mengecup mesra tengkuk namja cantik itu. "Karena hanya tiga bulan, hingga Dia terlahir untuk melihatmu"

Baekhyun berjengit. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Tiga bulan? s-secepat itu?"

"Anak ini Vampire... kau harus tau itu"

Baekhyun terdiam.. ya, Ia memang tau... bayi yang dikandungnya vampire. Tapi... tetap saja. Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat, bahkan sebenarnya Baekhyun belum membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran janin itu, dan kini Ia harus mempersiapkan diri ... memikirkan bagaimana melahirkannya. Oh ayolah! Ia seorang namja.

"C-channie"

"Hn..."

"A-apa aku akan baik-baik saja?"

Pangeran Sulung itu menatapnya redup. Lalu kembali memberi kecupan sayang di pundaknya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku menjagamu ... Dear"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Mengapa wajahmu sepucat ini?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu memandang pantulan wajahnya dari sebuah cermin besar di sisi ranjangnya. Memastikan ucapan Chanyeol.

Ia lantas tersenyum manis. "Aku setengah vampire...mengapa kau terkejut melihatku pucat?" Candanya seraya melompat dari ranjang mendekati balkon untuk membukanya.

Chanyeol hanya menghela rasa cemasnya , lalu berjalan mendekat untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

Semakin terlihat, perutnya benar-benar membuncit. Mungkinkah ini alasan di balik wajah pasinya itu.

"Bisakah kau membawaku ke alam manusia?" Gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Hn..?"

Baekhyun kembali mengulas senyum manisnya, lalu memutar tubuh untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat bersamamu"

Chanyeol diam, menimang semua ucapan itu. Baekhyun tengah mengandung, akan sangat berbahaya jika Ia berkeliaran di dunia manusia. Namun kerjapan dan senyum cantik itu? Ah! Ia tak bisa menolaknya, dirinya benar-benar menggilai namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hingga beberapa saat berselang, dirinya telah berada di sebuah tempat yang jauh berbeda dari kediamannya yang tenahg.

Tampak riuh lalu lalang, berbaur dengan jerit tawa penghuni tempat bising itu. Ia tak tau pasti tempat macam apa ini, Baekhyun hanya menyebutnya sebagai 'Taman Hiburan'

"Cobalah memakai ini" Ujar Baekhyun seraya menyematkan kaca mata hitam untuk Chanyeol. Namun pria itu terlihat panik mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di hadapan wajahnya seolah ingin menyingkirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu.

"W-wae?"

"Langit mendadak hitam, mungkin ini magis" Ucapnya seraya mendekap Baekhyun, dan mendelik penuh awas ke sekitar.

Baekhyun menutup bibir, lalu setelahnya terpingkal keras bahkan nyaris tak bisa berhenti. Hingga Ia sesak karna tertawa. Ah sungguh! Baekhyun tak pernah menduga Pria kekar dan kuat seperti ini, memiliki sisi yang begitu lugu.

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti, melihat pendampingnya mendadak tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Jika ini mengganggumu, cha... lepaskan saja. Tak ada magis mengerikan di alam ini" Ujarnya seraya melepas kaca mata Chanyeol, dan terkikik geli melihat pria itu mengerjap kebingungan... saat semua kembali terang. "Ini hanya kaca mata.. kau lihat perbedaan warna yang kau lihat dari kaca ini?"

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya mengendikkan bahu, dibandingkan benda aneh itu. Ia lebih memilih memanang wajah bersemu cantik milik pendampingnya.

Namja cantik itu, hanya berdengus melihatnya... lalu beralih melepas jubah Chanyeol. Dan membuat penampilan pria itu terlihat sebagaimana mestinya.

"Pakai topi ini.."Baekhyun berjinjit payah, lalu tersenyum riang begitu berhasil memakaikan sebuah topi hitamitu untuk Chanyeol

"Kau semakin tampan Tuan Park!" Pekiknya antusias seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk melangkah mengikutinya. Namun Baekhyun tak pernah tau... sedikit ucapan manis darinya, membuat sesuatu dalam diri vampire itu berdesir hebat. Bahkan senyum menawan pun seolah tak pernah lekang terulas dari bibir tebalnya.

.

.

"Apa yang mereka tunggu?" Tanya Chanyeol heran melihat banyak manusia berjajar untuk menunggu sesuatu, dan itu pula yang dilakukannya bersama namja mungil itu.

"Kau lihat wahana itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah mesin berat menyerupai ular, melaju dan berkelok hingga membuat jerit memekakkan dari para manusia aneh itu.

"Mereka semua ingin menaikinya, dan akupun menginginkannya"

Vampire itu hanya tersenyum. Apapun akan Ia lakukan... asal Baekhyun tersenyum semanis ini.

.

.

.

.

"Bersiaplah...kereta ini akan membuatmu berteriak" Celoteh Baekhyun dengan kaki menghentak-hentak tak sabar menunggu, Coaster itu meluncur.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandangnya, terlihat menyenangkan melihat Baekhyun secerah menggemaskan, Tak menduga... namja manis itu tengah mengandung Putranya.

Sesaat Pangeran Sulung itu melihat ke depan, merasa aneh dengan beberapa manusia deretan di depannya tampak mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas.

Dan begitu angin menerpa kencang wajahnya, semua manusia itu menjerit histeris tak terkecuali Baekhyun di sisinya.

"AAAAHHHHH! HAHAHAHAA!"

Chanyeol masih mengernyit tak mengerti, mengapa mesin ini berjalan secepat ini. Mungkinkah musuh mengejarnya?

Dan ada apa dengan semua manusia aneh yang berteriak itu?

"Dear... sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" Bujuknya.

Tapi namja cantik itu tak mendengarnya, tetap berteriak keras bahkan tertawa... menikmati bagaimana kereta mini itu, menghempas jantungnya bertubi-tubi.

"KYAHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja topi yang Ia kenakan mendadak lepas dan terbang. Ah! ia tak bisa membiarkannya.

Vampire itu beralih mendorong paksa penahannya hingga patah, lalu melompat melampaui beberapa orang di belakangnya, terlihat menyeringai menampilkan taringnya lalu terbang untuk menangkap topi itu.

Tak pelak apa yang dilakukannya membuat beberapa manusia yang berteriak di belakangnya, menganga terkejut bahkan ketakutan melihat pria bermata elang itu menyeringai mengerikan. Lebih mendebarkan dari pacu coaster itu... hingga mendadak pingsan berurutan.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! mengapa menghilang seperti itu?!" Omel Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol kembali padanya.

"Hanya mengambil benda ini" Ujarnya santai seraya mengenakannya di kepalanya. Dan wajah itu tetap stoic, tanpa raut apapun.

"A-ada apa dengan semua orang ini? apa mereka tertidur?" Ujar seorang petugas.

"Sepertinya mereka pingsan" Sahut yang lain

"Apa? Sebanyak ini?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. "Lihat ulahmu ini!" Gerutunya seraya mencubit perut Chanyeol, dan menariknya dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Langit makin berangsur senja, Baekhyun tak lagi merengek untuk menaiki semua mesin penghibur manusia itu.

Melainkan Keduanya kini berada dalam bianglala. Tak terlalu luas... tapi terasa nyaman dengan Baekhyun yang bersanding di sisinya. Untuk melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Alammu sangat indah" Ucap Chanyeol begitu memandang kelip kota Seoul dari ketinggian.

Baekhyun memandangnya, dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah serius itu. "Kau menyukainya?"

Pangeran Sulung itu terdiam lalu membawa kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Tidak" tegasnya.

"Wae?"

"Alam ini... penuh kepicikan. Tak aman untukmu Dear"

Baekhyun tertegun, kembali mengingat... bagaimana waktu memperlakukannya saat ia hidup di sini.

Mendadak berubah setelah kematian orang .. dan semua perlakuan kasar itu, sejatinya masih terbekas dalam batinnya.

"Hanya bersamaku. Tempat aman untukmu"

Baekhyun mendelik, lalu terpingkal. "Yya! aman apannya. Kau selalu menyerangku kapanpun kau mau... lihat! Kau membuatku hamil seperti ini!Bagaimana bisa aman jika—

"Karena aku suamimu"

 **BLUSHH**

Baekhyun tertunduk, mendadak bisu mendengar ucapan pria itu. Bagiamana mendadak seperti ini,Ia hanya bercanda dan Chanyeol membuatnya serius bahkan Ia nyaris sulit bernafas karna berdebar.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu"

,

.

.

.

* * *

"Mmmh!" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, kala pria itu semakin kuat menghisap darahnya. Ia tak lagi di alam manusia... melainkan terbaring pasrah di sebuah ranjang besar milik Penguasa vampire itu.

"A—aht! P-pelan" Rintihnya, seraya mencengkram surai perak Chanyeol untuk menahannya. Meski demikian, Baekhyun tetap memiringkan kepalanya, memberi sekat lebih untuk Pangeran itu menikmati santap malamnya.

Karna Dia tak menegak darah apapun, selain darah pendampingnya. Dan Baekhyun mengerti akan semua itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Ia mengernyit pening. Tak seperti biasanya.. kepalanya mendadak berat seperti ini. Hingga Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi. dan lungai begitu saja.

.

.

"Ssshhh!" Ia mendesis , kala mengakhiri hisapan itu. Sejenak menengadah untuk meresap nikmat... sisa darah di sudut bibirnya.

Tapi Chanyeol mendadak terbelalak begitu melihat Baekhyun terpejam di bawahnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Mungkinkah dirinya yang lepas kendali? Tapi Ia tau benar... hanya menghisapnya seperti yang kerap Ia lakukan.

"Dear?!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baekhyun setengah manusia.. tentu memiliki sisi lemah seorang manusia" Ujar Pria itu, kala menyentuh dahi Baekhyun.

"Jadi.. anak ini tak bisa menjadi inangnya?" Lugas Kyuhyun,terlihat kecewa mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Dia tetap bisa menjadi inang. Tapi itu akan menjadi hari yang berat untuknya.. hingga bayi itu terlahir. Membagi sebagian darahnya untuk Pangeran Sulung dan bayi yang dikandungnya. Tentu akan meregang, nyawanya"

Chanyeol terbelalak. "Kau tak pernah mengatakan padaku tentang ini sebelumnya?!" Geram Chanyeol nyaris menerjang Yesung.

Pria itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Inilah keputusan yang anda buat Pangeran. Memilih pendamping dari seorang manusia"

Ujar Yesung, terlalu berat mengutarakannya. Ia telah menduganya sejak jauh hari... semua hal ini akan terjadi. dan Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun kala itu, jika perasaan Pangeran Sulung itu sendiri yang berkehendak.

"Kau seorang penguasa. hal seprti ini tak akan mempengaruhimu. Putraku" Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya lenyap meninggalkan kamar itu, diikuti Yesung di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Channie" panggilnya lirih

Chanyeol bergegas mendekat, dengan sebuah cawan berisi darah segar. Dan tersenyum hangat melihat namja cantik itu membuka matanya, terlihat pucat. Namun sama sekali tak menyamarkan paras cantiknya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Bisiknya seraya membantu Baekhyun untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Tentu saja. Wae?"sahut Baekhyun memaksa riang. Ah! akhir-akhir ini Ia selalu melihat wajah tegas itu terlihat murung. Dan Baekhyun tak menyukainya.

"Minumlah..."

Baekhyun mengernyit, sejujurnya enggan menegak darah itu, Karna Ia tak haus. Tapi memadang wajah cemas itu, tentu membuatnya tak memilki pilihan selain meraihnya.

"Uhum" Gumamnya seraya meneguk darah itu hingga tak bersisa.

"Tersenyumlah... kau sangat mengerikan dengan wajah seperti itu" Canda Baekhyun sedikit merajuk.

Dan Chanyeol hanya mengulas senyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya memagut lembut bibir pucat itu.

"Mmpfhthh"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Tak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol akan sangat bersemangat mencumbunya setelah menciumnya. Tapi.. Pria itu tak melakukan apapun selain memeluknya erat, seakan tak menginginkannya bergeser sedikitpun.

Apa yang dirisaukan Pangeran Vampire itu?

Baekhyun beralih mengetuk-ngetuk tangan yang melingkar di dadanya, lalu berbisik lirih,

"Kau tak ingin menyentuhnya?" Tawarnya kemudian

"Hn?"

"Kau tak ingin menyentuh perutku?"

Chanyeol tercekat, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menolak. Tapi Ia pun tak bisa berkata tidak dan membuat namja cantik itu kecewa.

"Tentu saja.. menginginkannya" Singkatnya, lalu membelai perut itu hingga membuat Baekhyun tersentak terkejut.

"Ommo! Dia bergerak... kau merasakannya? Dia bergerak saat kau menyentuhnya" tawanya antusias.

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya memandangnya redup. Entah, Bagaimana Ia bisa tersenyum... jika sebenarnya semua kenyataan itu telah menghantuinya.

.

.

"Aku ingin melihat cermin itu"

Chanyeol terbelalak, terlihat tegang kala Baekhyun membicarakan tentang cermin masa depan itu.

"Kau bisa membawaku ke sana? Aku ingin melihat bayi ini... sangat menginginkannya"

"..."

' _Tapi bagaimana jika kau tak melihat bayanganmu di sana... Dear?'_ gumamnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! HENTIKAN!"

Baekhyun terisak, tak ingin memprecayai Pria itu begitu sampai hati melakukan semua ini padanya.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menginginkan Bayi itu..."

.

Alooohaaa,

Gloomy hadir bawa Chapter 11 nyaa. yep masalahnya tekanan batin vampire Park hehe dan ini masalah yang sebenarnya :)

Review Jusseyooo,g review update lamaaaa

IG:Gloomy_rosemary

besok update Love Fallen Leaves atau Blood on A White Rose?

Dan untuk

 **Dian Rizky226 , Shengmin137, buny puppy, Rinpark, buny puppy Tiara696 , SHINeexo, AlexandraLexa , Maarshmallowss c, LyWoo , CB046194, Byunsilb, LightPhoenix614, jeyjong , restikadena90 , Eun810 , daebaektaeluv,baekleyquinn, 90Rahmayani , Irena Hidayani , baekachu, Byun Ni, T EXO-L , Luv,Vanda9420, PCY6104, AnisaRr3003, LittleOoh, Ricon65 , ChanBaekGAY , krisan23, Asandra753, eenychanpeceye, len, , anahkyungie, 365 be With You , Dewi Wi Dewi525, Cutie31, Babybaekhy , Yeolliebee , parkbaekhy , chandabaek , mphi , inchan88 , veraparkhyun, istmrbee , Irenevous , Aya , sherli898 , selepy , moru dianthi , byunbaekcha04 , AidakaZi , light195 , intantriayuni , xiaolu , dwi yuliantipcy, Markeu Noona , naominoame , n3208007 , Cynta533 , shin rae s , TobenMongryong , BananaOhbanana, Real Paochan , Incandescence7, Pricillia579 , shantisolekah9 , buny puppy , yousee, chan92 , Dewi Wi Dewi525 , Freakyducky04, sherli898 , metroxylon, danactebh , LUDLUD c, IchaMultifandom, Darkyoung, Baekhyun Cantik, baekkumaa , pongpongi , baekkiaerii, lee da rii, baek ca , ChanBaek3769 , eppsoohh, LeeYooIn23, Shimamariam21 , meliarisky7 , Baeka , shinshiren, vkeyzia23, Park RinHyun-Uchiha , yousee, ParkByun61 , sehunluhan0905, ezty , WinterJun09, rmdh, Baek13erry , EXO8861, luv110412, isnadhia, baekkiepuppy, rubykaisoo, dnbnim, vRiinnchan , Hyfive , Yunia Park , ge-chan1902 , chanbaekssi, Jeundeuk, Pricillia579, hyunnie** **, dan All Gues** t

Terima kasih sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya

jangan lupa review lagi neee

Saranghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeee

Annnnyeeeeeoooooooooongggggggggggggggggg


	12. Chapter 12

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :) Hayoo temukan**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid Kms**

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

.

"Aku ingin melihat cermin itu"

Chanyeol terbelalak, terlihat tegang kala Baekhyun membicarakan tentang cermin masa depan itu.

"Kau bisa membawaku ke sana? Aku ingin melihat bayi ini... sangat menginginkannya"

"..."

' _Tapi bagaimana jika kau tak melihat bayanganmu di sana... Dear?'_ gumamnya dalam hati

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Blood On A White Rose**

* * *

.

.

Samar... terdengar derak ranting di luar.

Sedikit terasa cekam begitu jeritan binatang malam turut melebur di dalamnya, meski sebenarnya petang belum menjelang, tapi hanya senja yang terbias di ufuk barat.

"Kau dengar..." Bisik Pangeran Vampire itu, memecah hening.

"Malam hampir menjelang Dear" Lanjutnya lagi sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun.

Sosok mungil itu mengerjap, beranjak bangkit untuk membuka jendela kamarnya. Memastikan, jika ucapan Pria itu memang benar adanya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya.." Gumamnya tertunduk murung.

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya menatapnya lekat, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menyentak teleportasi untuk mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kau bisa melihatnya dalam mimpimu.." Chanyeol beralih menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, mempertegas garis mempesona dari paras cantik di hadapannya.

"M—mimpiku?"

"Hn... kemampuan mata yang kau miliki, sesekali membawamu melihat masa depan dalam mimpimu" Chanyeol tesenyum kala memandang mata biru Baekhyun. Ya... Ia melihat visual dirinya terbias dalam manik sapphire itu.

Namja mungil itu terdiam. Kembali mengingat penggalan mimpinya kala itu hingga berbuah suatu kenyataan. "J-jadi itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi?" Baekhyun beralih meremas pakaian depan Chanyeol. "S-saat aku melihat darah dan kau yang pergi meninggalkanku. Itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi?" Racaunya lagi, terlihat gemetar.. tak ingin mimpi itu kembali terulang.

Pangeran Sulung itu berdecak lirih, lalu kembali membawa tubuh ringkih Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Semua itu sudah berlalu... tak ada yang harus kau takutkan lagi" Gumamnya, sesekali mencium pelan leher Baekhyun. "Aku selalu bersamamu... Dear" Bisiknya lagi

Semestinya semua itu membuatnya gelisah, bahkan menciut takut. Tapi entahlah.. pelukan dan kecupan lembut Pria itu seakan meleburkan rasa cekamnya. Membuatnya terpejam nyaman... hingga lambat laun, tubuh mungil itu melemas .. terbuai dalam lelapnya.

"Dear..." Panggil Chanyeol, begitu menyadari tubuh Baekhyun terasa menekan dadanya. Dan begitu sadari hembusan nafas teratur itu,barulah Ia tau... pendampingnya memang telah jatuh terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Tak apa...

ini lebih baik... dibandingkan Baekhyun tetap memaksa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin masa depan itu.

Karena sungguh...

Ia tak akan sanggup jika apa yang diyakininya kali ini akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

Pemilik mata sapphire itu mulai mengernyit ,sedikit mengerjap begitu membiasakan bias terang yang mengusik.

"Chan!" Panggilnya seraya berguling ke sisi lain. Sebelah tangan lentiknya terlihat meraba-raba sisi ranjang itu, berharap menemukan sosok kekar yang dicarinya. Namun nyatanya...

ia tak menyentuh apapun.

"CHAN!" Membuatnya berteriak lebih keras, masih dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"..."

Tak terdengar suara seorangpun, Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir kesal. Ia benci paginya tanpa sahutan apapun, tidakkah Chanyeol sesalu menemaninya?

Baekhyun beralih bangkit terduduk, membiarkan rambut kusut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur itu bertahan dengan wajah kantuknya.

"CHANYEOL!" Jeritnya seraya meremas blanket tebalnya.

Detik itu pula, sesosok Pria kekar muncul...tepat di hadapannya, menyimpul senyum tipis... merasa tergelitik dengan penampilan namja kecilnya saat ini.

"Mengapa semarah ini hn?" gumamnya sambil meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat hingga nyaris bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Namja cantik itu mendelik, lalu beralih meniru pria itu... mengalungkan lengan kurusnya di tengkuk Chanyeol. "Darimana!?" Gumamnya kesal.

Pangeran Sulung berdecak. Baekhyun mungkin ingin menyentak marah dengan tatapan menghunus seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya... Bocah itu lebih terlihat menggemaskan dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Kau harus melihat penampilanmu saat ini" kekeh Chanyeol seraya mengais surai pirang Baekhyun, menyibaknya ke atas, lalu—

 **Chup**

Ia mencium mesra dahi Baekhyun, membuat pemiliknya nyaris tertunduk tersipu namun lekas mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol."Darimana?!" Kekeuhnya... tak ingin dibuat semakin merasa malu.

"Ayah memanggilku" Jelasnya, tetap menatap lekat paras merona di depannya itu. Ah! ini yang membuatnya semakin terpana pada manusia setengah vampire itu. Tapi... itupun juga yang membuatnya menyesali jalan yang dipilihnya. Jika saja, Ia merubah Baekhyun seutuhnya saat penyatuan itu. mungkin... keraguan itu tak akan membuatnya menggila seperti ini.

"Ayah?"

"Hn..."

"Kau berbohong!" Sergah Baekhyun cepat, seraya mendelik tajam. bahkan dengan telunjuk terangkat menyentuh hidung Chanyeol.

Tak pelak, membuat Pangeran Sulung itu makin berdecak gemas melihatnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku—

"Kau bertemu dengan seseorang di belakangku?Ah! saat aku tidur"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar. Tidakkah namja cantiknya sedikit antusias pagi ini?

"Kau tau diriku, aku hanya—

"Vampire? manusia? yeojja? atau namja?" Sergah bocah itu lagi, melempar tuduhan bertubi-tubi. hingga membuat Chanyeol kehabisan kata mendengarnya. Baekhyun tak hanya antusias... tapi anak itu benar-benar banyak bicara kali ini.

"Aku benar?!" Sungut Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau hanya diam huh?!" Lanjutnya lagi semakin tak sabaran.

"Dear—

"Apa?!" Ketus Baekhyun.

Pangeran Sulung itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menangkup wajah tirus itu untuk menatap padanya. "Bagaimana bisa menjawabmu, jika kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara seperti ini"

"..."

"Kemarilah.." Bisik Chanyeol kemudian, seraya menarik punggung Baekhyun ... membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, yang entah mengapa... itu benar-benar terasa hangat untuknya.

"Aku hanya mencintai pendampingku"

Kedua mata biru itu mengerjap. Menyadari.. sesuatu dalam dadanya mendadak berdetak cepat.

"Oh! Mungkin saja kau memiliki 1000 pendam—

"Hanya kau satu-satunya pendampingku di alam ini" Sergah Chanyeol cepat, sambil menatap lebih lekat mata yang melirik tak tentu, siap mencari alasan lain itu.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"..." Namja manis itu mempoutkan bibir, sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Perutmu sakit?"

"..." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Kau merasa tak nyaman?"

"..." Lagi, anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat surai pirang itu terkibas cepat. Namun kedua lengan itu terlihat kembali terangkat, dan mengalung erat di leher Chanyeol.

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu" Bisik Pangeran Sulung itu seraya membelai punggung sempit namja mungilnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Seakan memang hanya kalimat tersebut yang diharapkanya dari sosok penguasa itu. Sejak kapan semua ini bermula, Baekhyun sama sekali tak tau.

Yang Ia tau... semua tutur dan sentuhan tulus itu. Mampu membuatnya luluh... terjerat, hingga hanya bisa bergantung bahkan mungkin terlalu mencintainya.

"Bagaimana jika Dia berulah, saat kau tak di sini" cicit Baekhyun tiba-tiba, sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Tak terlalu besar... tapi cukup menunjukkan bocah itu benar-benar tengah berbadan dua.

"Sentuhlah.." Pinta Baekhyun seraya memegang tangan Chanyeol. Membimbingnya untuk lekas menyentuh perut buncit itu.

Baekhyun lantas tertawa kecil "Dia selalu bergerak saat kau menyentuhnya seperti ini" ujarnya riang.

Seolah disentak oleh kenyataann yang lain. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tak rela mendengar Baekhyun berkata demikian.

Ia tau dan sepenuhnya menyadari... buah dari jerih Baekhyun jika mepertahankan janin itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Pangeran Sulung itu terhenyak begitu suara riang Baekhyun menyadarkannya. ah! senyum dan tawa itu... ia sama sekali tak sanggup untuk memudarkannya.

"Ya... seperti halnya kau menyukai anak ini" Gumam Chanyeol sembari mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Namja cantik itu kembali tersenyum, bahkan sesekali tertawa geli dengan sentuhan tangan besar itu.

Tapi semua itu tak berselang lama, begitu Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan mendadak menatapnya pias. Sontak membuat Penguasa Vampire itu terhenyak heran, cemas... kalau-kalau Baekhyun merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Semalam... aku tak bermimpi apapun" Adu Baekhyun, terdengar kecewa begitu paras cantik itu merubah rautnya. "Aku tak melihatnya..."

Pangeran Vampire itu sedikit berdecak, mencoba mencari pembicaraan lain yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian pendampingnya. Karena sungguh, Ia tak berharap Baekhyun kembali memohon melihat cermin masa depan itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi untuk melihat—

"Ada hal lain yang kuinginkan darimu" Sergah Chanyeol, seraya mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga kembali terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat... mnhh~"

Baekhyun melenguh kecil, begitu Pangeran Sulung itu menyergap cepat perpotongan lehernya. Mengecupinya dengan sesekali memberi jilatan basah.

"Lama aku tak menyentuhmu seperti ini" Bisiknya, mencoba seintens mungkin mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dengan cumbuannnya.

Ia beralih mensyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kemeja besar itu, meruam perut buncit Baekhyun... lalu merayap ke atas hingga menyentuh kedua nipple ranum itu.

"Nnn~ Ah!" Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, terkadang memkik dengan dada membusung begitu tangan besar itu mencoba menggoda dadanya. Meremas... bahkan memelintir nipple kecilnya, hingga menyisakan perih yang memikat.

"Kau selalu menggoda... Dear" Bisik Chanyeol seduktif, ia beralih merangkak naik...setengah menduduki paha Baekhyun. Hingga namja mungil itu sama sekali tak bisa beranjak sedikitpun.

Sejenak Ia terdiam, menatap lekat dada kembang kempis di bawahnya. Semakin menyulut nafsu... kala wajah kemerahan itu menengadah, menahan nikmat.

"Ngh—Ackh!"

Baekhyun berjengit, nyaris terduduk saat bibir tebal Pria itu beralih menyesap sebelah nipplenya.

"Akh! C-Chanyeol! Mhh!" pekiknya makin frustasi, begitu Pangeran Vampire itu turut meremas genitalnya di bawah sana.

"Hn..?" Gumam Pria itu, sedikit menyimpul seringai... terlalu puas melihat Baekhyun memekik sebinal ini di bawahnya. menggodanya untuk berbuat lebih pada tubuh mungil itu hingga dalam hitungan detik, seluruh pakaian Baekhyun telah tertanggal entah kemana.

"Nnn~ AH!" baekhyun reflek menangkup genitalnya dengan sebelah tangannya, menutupnya rapat...bahkan dengan kedua kaki terkatup. berusaha menyembunyika bagian privat itu.

Membuat Pangeran Sulung itu mengernyit... namun tetap merunduk demi menatap wajah penuh semburat kemerahan itu.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Baekhyun terengah. Semakin gugup... ditatap selekat itu. "J—jangan melihatnya!" Ucapnya tergagap.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu meraih dagu Baekhyun agar kembali menatapnya.

"Kau malu?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Tapi memang itu yang dirasakannya kini. Sebelah tangannya mulai bergerak panik, mencari apapun di sisinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang itu. Tapi.. Semua hanya terpasung percuma, begitu Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku telah melihatnya... " Bisiknya seraya menjilat belahan bawah bibir Baekhyun. "Semua dari tubuhmu... aku telah melihatnya"

Chanyeol beralih menyergap cepat kedua paha Baekhyun, membukanya berlawanan... sontak membuat Baekhyun terbelalak terkejut, hingga tersedak pekikkannya sendiri.

"Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku..." Desah Chanyeol, begitu memposisikan kepalanya tepat di selangkangan namja cantik itu.

"J-jangan lakukan itu!" Seru Baekyhyun, sambil menggelengkan kepala... kala menyadari gerak-gerik Pangeran Sulung itu. "Chanyeol!" pekiknya lagi, semakin panik melihat Pria itu tak jemu menatap lekat genital dan rektum kecil miliknya.

Ada alasan lagi untuk kembali menyimpul senyum geli. Ah! menggemaskan sekali... mengapa namja cantiknya mendadak menjadi pemalu seperti ini. Bukankah tak hanya sekali ini Ia telanjang bulat di hadapannya, bahkan keduanya sering melakukan semua hal intim itu.

"Dear..."

"Matikan lampunya!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam menatapnya. "ini pagi hari"

"K-kalau begitu, tutup tirainya! buat menjadi gelap!"

Chanyeol kembali mennghela nafas , sebelum akhirnya kembali membawa kepalanya ke atas mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Ini benar-benar menarik, melihat sikap tak tentu dari namja kecilnya, mungkinkah karena bayi yang dikandungnya?

"Aku tak mengerti... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu"

Namja mungil itu menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya."A—aku tak ingin kau melihat tubuhku s—saat ini" Cicitnya lirih.

"Sudah kukatakan , aku telah melihat—

"Aku tau!" Seru Baekhyun, semakin tak terbaca

"Lalu?"

Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai mengintip dari sela jemarinya. "Apa kau tak merasa aneh, melihat tubuhku saat ini?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, melihat Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. "Tidak..." Pungkasnya kemudian.

"T—tapi perutku. A—aku namja, dan me—

"Cantik" Sergah Chanyeol. Menyadari... Rupanya Baekhyun tengah mempermasalahkan perut buncitnya

"Kau benar-benar cantik" Yakin Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Bakhyun dan membukanya perlahan.

"A—aku namja"Lirih Baekhyun

"Sangat cantik di mataku.."

Semestinya ia menyentak kesal bahkan marah, mendapat pujian yang selayaknya untuk wanita. tapi entahlah...Ia mendadak tersipu, bak seorang gadis belia. Ini memalukan untuknya, tapi Bekhyun pun tak bisa memungkiri, Ia menyukainya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini" Chanyeol menautkan jemari keduanya. Menggenggamnya erat namun penuh perllindungan. "Karena aku .. suamimu"

 **Blush**

Sepersekian detik, Baekhyun terpana... membiarkan dentuman liar jantungnya melebur bersama perasaan tersipu bukan main itu.

Hingga lumatan lembut itu, menyentak sadarnya... membuatnya mendesah. Dan sesekali meremas surai keperakan itu.

"Nn~ ahmmh"

Merasa tak puas, Ia beralih membuka sedikit bibirnya... memberi akses lebih untuk lidah pria itu, menjamah lebih jauh rongga mulutnya. menyisakan... saliva keduanya yang mulai meleleh di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun menggigil resah, mendapat kecupan-kecupan penuh gairah di setiap jengkal dadanya... terus merambat turun, hingga mencapai perut buncitnya.

"hkk! Ahhnn~" Desahnya nikmat, seraya meremas kepala Chanyeol. Perutnya sesekali menegang... seiring dengan gerakan lidah basah itu, melumuri pusarnya. "Akh!.. Chann!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, menambah cumbuan lain di sekujur tubuh mungil itu. Membuatnya memekik dan melenguh payah, hingga membuat Baekhyun lupa keinginan untuk mendekati cermin masa depan itu.

"Ngh!..M—mengapa kau mencintaiku... s—seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menghentikan jilatannya, dan beralih menatap wajah terengah penuh nafsu itu.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, membelai pipi basah itu dengan perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu tak hanya hari ini... Sebelum kau membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya, aku telah mencintaimu" Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya, merengkuh perut Baekhyun... dan menciumnya lebih intens.

"Nn.. A—aahh...mmhhah"

.

.

.

"C—chan! ahnn" Baekhyun kembali menahan bahu Chanyeol, begitu pria itu nyaris mengulum genitalnya.

membuat Pangeran Sulung itu berdecak, dan kembali mendorong dada Baekhyun agar berbaring.

"Jika kau masih merasa malu... aku akan menutup kedua matamu"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "N—ne?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Namun belum mendapat sahutan, dirinya kembali dibuat berjengit terkejut, begitu sebuah kain hitam menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"C—Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun panik, Ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat apapun saat ini.

Seakan memang di bawah rencananya, pangeran Sulung itu menyeringai tajam. "Dengan mata tertutup Kau akan semakin merasakan sentuhanku" Bisiknya seraya membawa jilatannya di pangkal paha Baekhyun, bergerak terus turun ke bawah menyusuri kaki ramping itu.

"A—Aaahh...nhaahh!"

Dan benar saja, matanya yang tertutup... membuat semua indranya hanya terpusat pada sentuhan dan cumbuan itu.

Baekhyun menggelinjang liar saat Pria itu mengulum satu persatu jemari kakinya, dan makin parah menjerit, saat sebelah tangan Chanyeol menggesek bibir rektumnya.

"Hks...Ackh! Ahh! C—chann!"

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. "Kau merasakannya?" Bisiknya, seraya membawa lidahnya menyusuri paha dalam Baekhyun.

"Nghah!...ahh... a-aku tak melihatmuh...nnh" Pekiknya frustasi, kedua tangannya terlihat terangkat.. menggapai-gapai Chanyeol

"Kau hanya bisa merasakan sentuhanku... Dear" Gumamnya sambil meniup lubang rektum itu.

"AHH!" Sontak membuat Baekhyun terlonjak, tak sanggup untuk menyentak bangkit. Pria itu kembali membuatnya melengking hebat begitu memberi jilatan-jilatan basah di bibir rektumnya.

"Hks! N—nnnahh! ACKH" menusukknya keluar masuk..bahkan memaksa membuatnya menyeruak ke dalam, hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa mengejang merasakan lidah itu mengorek titik kejut dalan analnya.

Pangeran Sulung itu kembali mengulas smirk, menyadari tubuh pendampingnya semakin terasa sensitif... terlalu sayang jika Ia melewatkannya hanya untuk dicumbunya seperti ini.

Dirasa semua oral itu cukup, Chanyeol beralih menekuk kedua kaki Baekhyun... tak terlalu kuat, hingga tak menekan perut namja cantik itu.

"A—ahnnh" Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat sisi ranjangnya, saat penis besar itu serasa menggesek bibir rektumnya yang telah bekedut itu. Namun lama Ia menunggu... Chanyeol tak kunjung mendorongnya masuk. terus menerus menggodanya... hingga sesekali terdengar bunyi kecipak darinya.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi... nafsunya tersulut, tapi Pria itu seakan merengangnya dengan gerakan tak pasti ini, sebentar menekannya... sebentar menariknya kembli. Hanya menyisakan tautan cairan rektum dan precum yang mulai merembas itu.

"M—masukkanh...anghh... hah!" Pintanya seraya menaikkan pinggulnya, Baekhyun menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap kain penutup itu lepas dari matanya. Namun semua tetaplah percuma... kain itu tetap utuh membuatnya buta, sedang kedua tangannya terpasung di atas kepalanya.

"Hks!" Baekhyun mulai terisak. Membuat Pangeran Vampire itu terkekeh pelan,d an beralih mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya, seraya melepas ikatan kain hitam di mata Baekhyun. Detik itu pula.. Ia tertegun melihat kedua mata biru itu telah penuh dengan genangan bening di pelupuknya.

Terlihat sayu namun menggoda dalam waktu bersamaan.

"M—masukkan.." rengek Baekhyun, dan Pangeran Sulung itu hanya tersenyum sambil memberi kecupan mesra di pipinya.

Ia kembali membuka paha Baekhyun, mengarahakn genital besar yang telah menegang penuh dengan semburat otot itu. Dan mungkin, Baekhyun akan memekik kesakitan saat melakukan penetrasi itu. Karena memang... libidonya telah dibatas

Chanyeol melumuri dua jarinya dengan salivanya. "Katakan jika ini terasa sakit Dear..." Ujarnya seraya menusuk rektum merekah itu dengan jarinya, membuatnya semakin lengket dan basah dengan lumuran saliva itu.

"Mmh~" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, sedikit menengadah demi menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya kala kepala penis itu mulai menekan kuat.

"A—

Baekhyun mendadak menahan nafas, kedua tanganya terlihat pasi karena terlalu kuat mencengkram cover bed di bawahnya. Ia berharap bisa menjerit saat ini, kala penis berukuran tak biasa itu menerobos masuk, membelah lubang sempitnya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya tersedak pekikkannya sendiri, tubuhnya seakan terkejut dipaksa menerima hujaman sekuat itu.

Hingga, belaian lembut ditengkuknya meloloskan semua jerit tertahannya."AHHTT! S—Sakith..." Rintihnya seraya meremas kedua lengan Chanyeol, berharap Pria itu memberinya sedikit jeda untuk membiasakan diri.

Chanyeol beralih merunduk, menautkan jemari keduanya dan seskali memberi kecupan lembut di wajah Baekhyun, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu.

"Rileks..." Bisiknya lagi, sambil menyeka keringat di kening Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya beralih melepas tautan jemari keduanya. Lalu Ia gunakan untuk membelai pinggul Baekhyun, mengelusnya perlahan hingga samar terdengar hela nafas nyaman dari namja cantik itu.

"Aku bisa bergerak ... sekarang?"Chanyeol menatap lekat manik sapphire itu, hanya setengah dari penisnya yang berhasil menerobos, dan sungguh Ia tak berharap lepas kendali dan memaksa menghentak tubuh kecil itu, sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar siap menerima tubuhnya.

Sejenak menunggu, hingga tiba-tiba saja... kedua lengan kurus itu terangkat, dan mengalung erat di lehernya. Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepala. "Kiss..." Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya memagut bibir tebal Pangeran Sulung itu, seakan memberi isyarat untuk melepas hasrat yang sempat tertahan itu.

' **JLEB'**

Benar saja... Chanyeol menghentak setengah miliknya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang nyeri namun tetap memaksa memagut bibir Pria itu, mencoba mencari pengalih dari semua denyut perih itu.

"Mpfthh—ARHMPH!"Jerit Baekhyun tertahan... begitu penis yang sempat tertanam itu kembali bergerak keluar, membuat sebagian lapisan rektumnya tertarik lalu kembali terbenam saat Chanyeol menghujamnya ke dalam. Terus berulang... hingga tubuh mungil itu terhentak-hentak mengikuti gerakan penis besarnya.

.

.

"MMPFAHH~! AH!...hhahh!" Baekhyun melepas ciumannya, demi menengadah dan mendesah sekeras mungkin. Semua terasa menyengatnya... membuatnya melayang, hingga benaknya hanya berisi aroma tubuh dan sentuhan Pria itu.

"Feels goodh! ahhahh!... AHH!" Pekiknya, makin membuka lebar kedua kakinya, menahannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Membiarkan Pangeran Sulung itu menjamah rongga tubuhnya lebih jauh. Semua masih memang menyisakat sakit untuknya, namun gesekan penis besar itu... benar-benar membuat denyut perih itu serasa candu.

"CHAN! ACKHH...! M—More! AHH...!" Baekhyun makin menggila, meremas surai pirangnya sendiri kala tubuh kekar itu kian mempercepat hujaman penisnya. menciptakan kecipak erotis... bahkan, cairan rektum dan precum yang melebur mulai meleleh keluar dari sela tautan tubuh keduanya.

"Engh~" Chanyeol mengerang tertahan, Ia benar-benar merasa tak cukup dengan semua ini. Oh sungguh! Baekhyun terlalun menggemaskan... sangat menggemaskan, membuatnya ingin mengklaim semua yang ada dalam diri anak itu. Ia beralih memutar paksa tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi menungging,

"AAAHTTT! AAHH!"

Tak ayal namja mungil itu pun menjerit hisrteris, merasa perutnya seraya dipelintir bahkan diperas dari dalam. "C—CHAANYEOL! AHHH!" Baekhyun kembali memekik, kala tubuhnya kembali di hentak-hentak.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya menggigil, dengan tubuh penuh kilap peluh... Baekhyun mencengkeram pasrah kepala ranjangnya. Semakin payah menerima hujaman nikmat itu, hingga membuat nafasnya kian memberat bahkan desahannya terdengar serak akibat terlalu banyak menjerit.

"Ackhhh! Hhhaahh!... HAAHH!"

"Kau menikmatinya?" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya merayap... menggelitik perut buncit itu. Tak peduli pemiliknya semakin menggelinjang, bahkan menegang hingga—

"AACKHHH! CUMM~ Hhhnnn"

Baekhyun menyentak klimaks, Terlalu terengah... namun tetap merelakan tubuhnya dihentak, membiarkan Pria kekar itu terus menyetubuhinya dari belakang

"AHH! A—

Di tengah lengkingan itu, Baekhyun mendadak terbelalak lebar... nafasnya serasa dicekat. Begitu sesuatu yang panas dan menyakitkan serasa menyayat perutnya dari dalam.

"A—ahh" Baekhyun me lemas. Semestinya Ia memekik penuh nikmat, kala penis besar itu berulang kali menyentak semen panas dalam perutnya. Namun Ia hanya berkahir merintih kesakitan, begitu rasa panas yang membakar itu samakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun tak tau apa yang terjadi... tapi sesuatu seperti menghisap bahkan mencabik-cabik perutnya tanpa henti.

"Tubuhmu nik—math... Dear" Lenguh Chanyeol puas, saat menyemburkan benih panasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi pangeran Sulung itu sama sekali tak menyadari, Baekhyun yang kesakitan itu nyaris di ambang kesadarannya.

Hingga lengan kurus yang tak mampu menahan tubuhnya itu,lunglai... membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan menangkap cepat tubuh Baekhyun sebelum namja mungil itu benar-benat terjatuh menindih perutnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun?!"

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun mendesis pelan, seraya memegangi kepalanya. Entah berapa lama Ia tertidur... tapi sepertinya Ia benar-benar melewatkan hari yang panjang untuk terbaring. "Ah..." desahnya begitu membuka mata, dan petang telah menjelang.

Ia beralih menoleh ke samping, dan terbelalak melihat punggung lebar yang membelakanginya.

Mungkinkah Chanyeol sedari tadi menunggunya di sini, hingga Ia terbangun?

Baekhyun terdiam, sempat mengingat kegiatan intimnya bersama Chanyeol di pagi ini. dan sepertinya... Ia mengacaukannya,karna mendadak pingsan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, merasa bersalah. lalu beralih menyentuh punggung Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku..." Gumamnya, menduga mungkin Chanyeol kesal... atau marah.

"..."

Pria itu terlihat berjengit, menyadari sentuhan Baekhyun. tapi setelahnya ia kembali tertunduk. sama sekali tak menjawab apapun.

"Kau marah?" Ucap Baekhyun cemas, dan memaksa bangkit untuk menarik lengan Chanyeol agar menatapnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Ulangnya, semakin takut Pangeran Vampire itu beralih membencinya.

 **GREB**

Namun, yang terlihat... Ia dibuat terlonjak terkejut begitu pria itu mendadak mendekap tubuhnya.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba, berulang kali menghirup dalam-dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu" Lanjutnya lagi, semakin terdengar serak.

Baekhyun mengerjap, mencerna ucapaan itu. Tapi setelahnya Ia tertawa kecil. "H—hei.." Panggilnya memaksa merenggangkan pelukan itu, untuk menyentuh wajah tegas Chanyeol

"Aku baik-baik saja" Bisiknya menenangkan. Lalu tersenyum manis, berusaha menyamarkan raut pucat itu.

Chanyeol hanya tertunduk, Baekhyun tak tau apapun. Bahkan mengenai satu nyawa yang mulai terancam itu, Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengetahuinya. Semua seakan menjadi petaka dalam batinnya, entah...di mana Ia harus memijakkan pendirian itu. Tapi satu yang diinginkannya, ia tak mungkin melepas Baekhyun, hanya demi kepentingan itu.

"Dengar..." Ujarnya seraya meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya erat. "Dengarkan aku Dear" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan menatap lekat kedua mata biru itu.

"Mengapa kau secemas ini, aku selalu—

"Gugurkan janin itu" Sergah Chanyeol telak.

Tak pelak membuat namja cantik itu terbelalak lebar, lalu menggeleng pelan. "K—kau bercanda" kekehnya seraya melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda saat ini" Ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan bangkit. Berusaha menjauhi Chanyeol. Oh sungguh! apa yang salah dengan pangeran Vampire itu. Hingga mendadak sekonyol ini.

Tapi,Chanyeol menariknya hingga kembali terduduk menghadapnya. "Bayi itu mengancam jiwamu"

Sejenak Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, lalu kembali membuang muka untuk berdecih.

Membuat Chanyeol kembali berusaha menahannya untuk mendengarnya."Dear"

"Dia anakmu! dan Bayi ini yang akan membuatmu menjadi seorang Raja! bagaimana mungkin kau menginginkaku menggugurkan—

"Persetan dengan menjadi Raja! Aku sama sekali tak peduli!" Gertak Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Seraya meremas kedua lengan Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu ... kumohon mengertilah"

Baekhyun tersenyum hambar, lalu melepas kasar pegangan tangan Chanyeol. Dan menatapnya kecewa...

Apa yang salah?!

Tidakkah semua ini yang diinginkan pangeran sulung itu? membawanya ke alam ini, menyentuhnya, menyentak semua takdirnya sebagai namja hingga dirinya benar-benar mengandung seperti ini.

Lantas... apa yang terjadi saat ini?

Disaat Ia benar-benar jatuh mencintanya, lalu Pria itu begitu mudah menyentak semua jerihnya.

ia telah merelakan tubuhnya, hanya untuk menjadikannya seorang Penguasa Alam ini.

Tak taukah Chanyeol, Ia bersedia melakukannya...karena 'Cinta'?

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap mempertahankan bayi ini" Kekeuhnya seraya bangkit ingin melangkah pergi.

"Gugurkan, demi keselamatanmu"

Baekyhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Lalu... jika bayi ini lenyap, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencari pendamping lain untuk mengandung anakmu?"

Chanyeol terbelalak. "Hanya kau satu-satunya—

"Ayah akan memaksa mencari pendamping lain untukmu! Dan kau meninggalkanku sendiri!? Membuatku melihatmu bahagia bersama pendampin barumu?! Itukah yang kau inginkan?! Lalu untuk apa kau membuatku mencintaimu seperti ini?!" Racau Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali. Bahkan kini mulai merosot di lantai dan memeluk perutnya sendiri. Banyak rasa takut di sana, dan ia tak berharap Chanyeol benar-benar memaksa untuk melenyapkan makhluk mungil yang tumbuh pesat dalam perutnya saat ini.

Chanyeol terhenyak, seakan tak sanggup merangkai kata. Menyadari Baekhyun rupanya salah mengartikan maksud hatinya.

Ia tak berniat mencari pendamping lain hanya karena keduanya tak bisa memiliki bayi itu, semua semata ... untuk keselamatan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beralih mendekat dan menangkup wajah pias itu, Ia tau...dirinya telah menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan ini hn? Aku hanya memilikimu... tak ada pendamping lain selain dirimu Dear"

Baekhyunn tergugu, masih tak bisa terima jika Chanyeol tetap memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Seorang pendamping harus memberi keturunan bukan?!"

"..."

Chanyeol terdiam... merasa tersudut dengan ucapan yang sepenuhnya benar itu.

"Akupun mencintaimu... biarkan aku memilki anak ini"

Chanyeol mengeras. "Aku tak mungkin kehilanganmu! Kumohon mengerti—

"Meski nyawa taruhanku... biarkan aku memilikinya"Ujarnya getir, Ia tak menginginkan apapun selain memiliki buah cinta keduanya. "Kau telah membuatku memilih jalan sejauh ini" Baekhyun kembali melepas tangan Chanyeol untuk beringsut menjauh.

"Dear—

"Jangan mendekat! aku akan tetap mempertahankannya"

"BAEKHYUN!" Bentak Chanyeol, memaksa mendekat ingin menarik tubuh mungil itu. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam, seakan memang menunjukkan jati dirinya sebenarnya. Jika... kehendaknya memang mutlak.

Tentu membuat baekhyun semakin menggigil melangkah mundur untuk menjauh, anak itupun tak pernah berhenti memeluk perutnya berusaha melindunginya. Mengapa semua ini terjadi, pria yang semestinya penuh kasih itu berubah menjadi sosok yang menakutkan untuknya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol ingin melenyapkan darah dagingnya sendiri?

Baekhyun terus menghin darinya, hingga tiba-tiba saja, tubuh mungil itu menyentak magis... lalu lenyap begitu saja.

Tak pelak, membuat Penguasa Vampire itu terbelalak lebar...bahkan nyaris tak percaya, Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan teleportasi seperti itu.

Sejak kapan?

Mengapa sama sekali tak tersadar olehnya?

"D—dear"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Baekhyun oleng, bahkan nyaris tersungkur begitu kakinya tiba-tiba saja memijak tanah, yang entah dimana Ia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

Semua terlihat gelap, tak ada temaram cahaya apapun selain derik serangga malam di balik pepohonan pinus, semacam di tengah hutan.

"Hks... Di mana ini?" Gumamnya seraya memeluk lengannya sendiri dan menggosoknya pelan berharap mengikis suhu beku itu.

Ia memang mencoba lari dari Chanyeol, tapi sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai di tempat seperti ini

' **NGRAAAKK'**

"Ahh!" Baekhyun reflek membekap kepala dan terduduk ketakutan, kala mendengar jeritan burung itu. Berulang kali ia mengeleng kasar dengan mata terpejam, berharap tak ada satupun makhluk menakutkan yang mendekatinya di tempat seasing ini.  
Tiba-tiba suara derak ranting yang patah semakin menciutkan nyalinya, suara itu tak biasa.. terus berulang, selah seseorang memang sengaja melakukannya. Semakin lama semakin mengeras... membuat Baekhyun semakin kacau menutup wajahnya sendiri. Jika saja Ia bisa memanggil Chanyeol...

Tapi—semua menjadi pilihan riskan. bagaimana jika Chanyeol menemukannya lalu tetap memaksa membunuh janin itu.

' **KRAACK'**

"S—siapapun... tolong ak—

"Baek"

Baekhyun berjengit mendengar panggilan itu, seperti tak asing. tapi mustahi bertemu dengan seorang yang dikenalnya di tempat seperti ini.

Namja mungil itu beralih menoleh ke belakang. Itu memang seseorang... tapi siapa? suasana sangatlah gelap.. ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain siluet hitam.

Hingga sosok itu mendadak menyalakan sebuah benda terang dan mengarahkan di bawah wajahnya sendiri—

"Yoo! Kakak Ipar mengapa kau di sini?"

"A—AAAHHHHH!" Jerit Baekhyun histeris, begitu melihat sosok wajah itu. Aksen seram berwajah pucat dengan taring di sela bibirnya. belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang hanya terbias setengah itu.

"H-heiii! apa yang kau takutkan? ini hanya lampu senter" Ujar Pemuda itu sembari mengayunkan lampu senter itu di wajah Baekhyun. "Aku Kai... kakak ipar"

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menjerit itu terdiam, lalu merampas lampu senter itu untuk dibantingnya dan diinjaknya hingga remuk.

"O—Waeeee! mengapa kau menghancurkannyaahhh?!" teriak pemuda itu, turut histeris.

"Kau gila KAI!" Jerit Baekhyun, persetan tak melihat Kai karena suasana kembali gelap itu.

"Aisshh... apa salahku?! Kau ketakutan dan aku hanya ingin menolongmu. lalu lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"

Baekhyun berdecak seraya mengepalkan tanga kuat. Siapa yang tak terkejut di tempat segelap ini, lalu sosok aneh tiba-tiba muncul sambil menyorot wajahnya sendiri.

"Yya! Lagipula... untuk apa kakak ipar di tempat seperti ini? tak baik Ibu hamil berjalan seorang diri di sini"

Baekhyun kembali memutar tubuh, ingin memukul asal kepala Kai. tapi itu bukan kepala kai melainkan wajah seseorang.

"Kai.. kau membawa seseorang?" Tanyanya terkejut.

Kai meringis, lalu dalam sekejap.. ia membuat bola api dengan magisnya, hingga menjadi penerang untuk keduanya.

"Yap! Seperti yang kau lihat"

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar begitu melihatnya, tampak seoranng namja semungil dirinya berada di atas punggung Kai.

"Kai—

"Ah! Jangan di sini. Sebaiknya lekas kembali ke puri. Aku akan mengantarmu atau mungkin akan ku panggikan Chanyeol Hyu—

"Aku ikut denganmu" Sergah Baekhyun cepat.

"M—mwo?"

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu" Sungut Baekhyun memaksa. Meski sesekali ia terlihat terhuyung karena peningnya.

"Tapi Chanyeol Hyung bisa—

"CEPAT KAI!"

Kai terlonjak, tapi setelahnya Ia mengagguk pasrah.. membawa serta Baekhyun bersamanya jika tak ingin bocah mungil itu mendadak mengamuk.

"Hhh... kakak ipar apa yang terjadi?"

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam, mengamati semua dahan pinus dari atas kala vampire muda itu membawanya terbang menuju purinya. Ah! Kai tak perlu tau apapun, yang jelas... ia hanya ingin menghindari Chanyeol, hingga pria itu berhenti menggila ingin membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol Hyung?"

"..."

Baekhyun kembali tak menjawab, membuat Kai mendesah gusar. Lalu mempercepat gerakannya... barangkali Luhan atau Ayahnya bisa membuatnya luluh setelah ini.

.

.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari... sosok yang lain sedari tadi mengawasi dari puncak pinus itu. Ia hanya diam, menjaga gerak-gerik pendampingnya di bawah sana.

Semestinya Ia mendekat, dan membawa Baekhyun bersamanya.

Tapi.. Ia sepenuhnya tau, Baekhyun tengah kacau dengan batin dan mungki rasa percayanya saat ini. Dan memaksa mendekatinya, hanya membuat anak itu kembali menghindarinya.

Mungkin memang lebih baik, membiarkan Baekhyun bersama vampire muda itu untuk sementara ini, hingga selenjutnya Ia menemukan rencana yang lain, untuk menggugurkan janin itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal di sini?"

Tanya Baekhyun, begitu mengikuti langkah Kai memasuki sebuah ruangan megah... yang Ia yakini sebagai kamar Kai.

"Ya... dan kau bisa melihat Puri utama dari sini" Ujar Kai seraya membuka jendela, hingga sebuah bangunan yang lebih megah terpampang tak jauh darinya. ya, Baekhyun memang tau... itu Puri Raja Vampire.

"Secara tidak langsung, kami tinggal bersama Raja Kyuhyun" Jawabnya seraya membaringkan sosok mungil itu di ranjangnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya diam mengamati tingkah pria muda itu.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? wajahmu sangat pucat kakak ipar"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri... memaksa bibir itu lekas memerah. Hingga tiba-tiba—

"Kai dia manusia" Celetuknya

"yap! Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Dia namja"

"Uhum.." Kai mengagguk antusias.

"Seorang Dokter.." Delik Baekhyun, kala melihat kemeja medis yang dikenakan sosok mungil itu.

Dan kai kembali mengangguk senang mendengarnya

"Kau mennculiknya?!" Tuduh Baekhyun kemudian, seraya menunjuk Kai dengan telunjuknya.

"Hah?! NOO! Aku hanya menemukannya di jalan!" Pekik Kai, membela diri.

"Seorang Dokter kau temukan di jalan?" Baekhyun terbahak. "Jangan menipuku!" Lanjutnya lagi seraya bersidekap, mengabaikan perutnya yang besar karena hamil itu.

Kai kembali berdecak, tak menduga Pendamping pangeran Sulung itu memiliki sisi menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Dia tak sadarkan diri di jalan, Dan aku menemukannya. Okay! Lalu aku membawanya kemari. Jangan bertanya apapun lagi... sssssshhhhh" Pungkas Kai, seraya menyentuh bibir tebalnya sendiri dengan telunjuk lalu mendesis panjang.

Baekhyun hanya berdengus, namun merasa tak jemu untuk menggoda pemuda vampire itu hingga mungkin kembali menjerit jengkel.

"Kyung—soo" Eja Baekhyun begitu membaca name tag yang tersemat di jas medis putih itu.

Sementara Kai lebih memilih memangku tangan, dan memandangi wajah chubby yang masih terpejam itu. "Kau terlalu lelah bekerja.." Gumamnnya lirih.

"Mengapa kau membawanya kemari?" Suara Baekhyun kembali mengusik suasana roman nya, membuatnya kembali berdecak dan melirik namja mungil itu.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menjadikannya sebagai pendampingmu"

namun belum sempat menjawab, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menohoknya.

"Ohooo! Tentu saja! Aku ingin seperti Chanyeol Hyung! Tapi tak akan seceroboh itu merubahnya menjadi setengah vampire" Ujar kai menggebu, semakin bersemangat kala memandang wajah menggemaskan namja bernama Kyungsoo itu. "Aku akan merubahnya menjadi vampire seutuhnya" Lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun terhenyak, menyadari satu pembicaraan penting dari Vampire muda itu. Dan Ia merasa itu pun berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu ceroboh dengan merubah setengah vampire?"

Kai terdiam, menarik raut jenaka itu menjadi serius. "Seperti dirimu... " Gumamnya lirih.

"Sebelumnya kami tak tau akan hal ini, tidak sebelum pangeran Sulung memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Dan itu pertama untuk alam ini, memilih pendamping seorang manusia" Kai menatap Baekhyun lekat, sedikit menyimpul senyum kala Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar duduk di sisinya.

"Tapi Dia tak merubahmu seutuhnya, menyisakan sebagian sisi manusia dalam tubuhmu. Semula kami menduga semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi kau menunjukkan pertanda yang lain seiring dengan membesarnya janin itu" Vampire itu mulai melirik perut Baekhyun

Baekhyun tergagap, tak ingin pemuda itu kembali melugaskan semuanya,,, karena Ia tau ujung dari pembicaraan ini.

"Mengapa Dia tak merubahku menjadi vampire seutuhnya?"

"Manusia yang dirubah menjadi Vampire, akan melupakan kehidupan manusianya. Chanyeol Hyung terlalu mencintaimu, Dia tak ingin membuatmu lupa akan sosok orang tuamu"

Baekhyun terhenyak, sebagian dari dirinya perlahan melemas... entah terjebak dalam rasa bersalah itu, ataukah rasa takutnya.

"Bagaimana jika Dia merubahku menjadi vampire seutuhnya?" Tanya Baekhyun memncoba mencari peluang, mendapat jawaban yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Sayangnya... perubahan itu hanya dilakukan sekali. _Bisa-nya_ telah mengalir dalam tubuhmu membuatmu kebal, sebanyak apapun _bisa_ _vampire_ yang dialirkan. Itu tak akan merubah apapun. Dan Kau tetaplah manusia setengah vampire... Kakak ipar" Jelasnya seraya menelan ludah getir.

Baekhyun tertunduk, tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi dari semua ini. satu sisi Ia menyadari betapa besar perasaan Pangeran Sulung itu, tapi sisi lain... Ia benar-benar tak bisa terima jika alasan itu yang membuatnya harus kehilangan janin dalam perutnya.

Tidak!

Itu buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol.

.

"Hei... kau baik-baik saja?" Kai menyentuh bahunya, membuat Baekhyun berjengit tapi lekas mengangguk cepat.

"Chanyeol Hyung pasti mencarimu.. kakak ipar"

Baekhyun tertunduk. "Aku ingin bersembunyi. T-tak ingin melihatnya" Lirihnya sesak

Vampire muda itu hanya memandangnya, sesunggunya Ia tak ingin terlibat. Tapi melihat baekhyun seringkih ini, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menghibur dan menjadi tamenng untuknya.

"hhh...baiklah, tidurlah di sini" Ujar Kai seraya mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo. "Luhan mungkin tak lama lagi akan menemuimu di sini"

Baekhyun mengerjap kikuk, "lalu dia?" tanyanya seraya menujuk Kyungsoo.

Kai menoleh lalu menyeringai. "Tsk! Aku punya banyak tempat untuk menyembunyikannya" Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan diri.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Kini hanya dirinya di dalam ruangan ini. Sejenak... mengamati sekitar, terasa berbeda begitu tak mendapati aroma mawar putih.

Tak seperti kamar milik Pangeran Sulung itu... ah! banyak semerbak mawar kemanapun Ia melangkah di sana.

Tapi... Bukan itu yang sebenarnya membuatnya mencerca diri, melainkan aroma dari sosok yang kerap merengkuhnya setiap malam menjelang.

"Tidak. Ini lebih baik...aku akan melindungimu di sini" bisiknya seraya mengelus perutnya sendiri."Tak lama lagi kau akan terlahir... bukan?" gumamnya lagi, sambil mengulas senyum.

Baekhyun beralih melangkah menuju ranjang... berniat membaringkan dirinya di sana.

"Hari ini jangan mencari Ayahmu"

Namja cantik itu seakan tak jemu, berbicara pada makhluk mungil dalam perutnya. sesekali meringis kecil begitu dirasa janin itu, mulai bergerak halus di dalam.

"Mmh... yah, kau memang anak baik" bisiknya seraya memejamkan mata.

.

.

* * *

 **TAP**

Sesosok pria terlihat berdiri di ambang jendela besar itu, sejenak mengamati sekitar... sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati sosok mungil yang telah terbuai dalam lelapnya.

"Kau menggigil.." Bisiknya seraya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, mengalirkan suhu hangat untuknya.

Lama Ia memandang paras cantik itu, terasa sesak kala melihat jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Mengapa menangis hn?" Gumamnya sambil merunduk, mengecup pelan bibir tipis itu.

lalu menyesapnya lembut, hingga hanya menyisakan rasa manis dari lenguhan lirih Baekhyun

"Mnh~"

.

.

Bibir merah merekah basah...terlihat mempesona begitu pemiliknya terpejam dalam damai.

Ia terlalu mencintainya, hingga sama sekali tak rela jika sampai Baekhyun terenggut darinya.

Janin itu tak harus terlahir...

Tidakkah Dia hanya sebagai pemenuh kepentingan untuk menjadikannya penguasa alam ini.

Tapi Baekhyun?

Tak satupun tau... seberapa lama Ia menunggu dan menjaganya hanya untuk merengkuh namja mungil itu. Dan tak satupun tau... seberapa besar perasaannya untuk makhluk setengah manusia itu.

Ia melirik perut Baekhyun. sebelah tangannya terangkat... menyentuh perut buncit itu.

Semula hanya membelainya, hingga lambat laun menekan... bahkan samar terlihat bias magis dari dalamnya.

"Kau—" Kedua mata itu kian berkilat tajam.

"Tak harus melahirkannya.." Lanjutnya lagi, semakin memperkuat tekanannya.

.

"Ngh~" Baekhyun terusik, merasa nyeri yang hebat di bagian perut bawahnya. memaksanya untuk membuka mata... namun-

Seketika itu pula kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya. tapi bukan sosok pria itu yang membuatnya tersedak jeritannya... melainkan pada tangan yang kini berusaha mencengkeram perutnya dengan bias magis panas.

Apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melenyapkannya?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! HENTIKAN!"

Baekhyun terisak, tak ingin memprecayai Pria itu begitu sampai hati melakukan semua ini padanya.

Ia menggeleng kasar, tak berharap Chanyeol merubah perangai seperti Zico... yang ingin melenyapkan janinnya.

"LEPAS!"

"..." Chanyeol diam, tetap berusaha mengalirkan semua magis itu.

"B—biarkan Dia lahir! Hks" Ronta Baekhyun, mencoba memohon.

"Aku tak menginginkan Bayi itu..."

 **PLAKK**

Wajah pria itu memaling ke kanan, begitu sebuah tamparan keras menyentaknya

"DIMANA NURANIMU?!" Jerit Baekhyun terengah. Semakin menatap kecewa... begitu menyadari Pria itu hanya memandangnya dingin, bahkan tanpa sedikitpun raut darinya.

"J—jika kau membunuhnya... Lebih baik aku mati saat ini juga!"

Chanyeol meradang. "BAEKHYUN!"

"Hks..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

"Dia tak bernafas..."

.

.

* * *

Aloohaaaa Gloomy Hadir bawa chap 12 nyaa

Hehe, janji kan up hari ini :)

Mian banyak typo bertebaran

Review jusseyooo jika sayang Gloomy dan FF nya T_T

 **IG: gloomy_rosemary** (jika ingin tau info kapan update)

Besok yang up. BOAWR? LOFL? Atau Love Sick?

.

dan untuk:

 **Dian Rizky226 , Shengmin137, buny puppy, Rinpark, buny puppy Tiara696 , SHINeexo, AlexandraLexa , Maarshmallowss c, LyWoo , CB046194, Byunsilb, LightPhoenix614, jeyjong , restikadena90 , Eun810 , daebaektaeluv,baekleyquinn, 90Rahmayani , Irena Hidayani , baekachu, Byun Ni, T EXO-L , Luv,Vanda9420, PCY6104, AnisaRr3003, LittleOoh, Ricon65 , ChanBaekGAY , krisan23, Asandra753, eenychanpeceye, len, , anahkyungie, 365 be With You , Dewi Wi Dewi525, Cutie31, Babybaekhy , Yeolliebee , parkbaekhy , chandabaek , mphi , inchan88 , veraparkhyun, istmrbee , Irenevous , Aya , sherli898 , selepy , moru dianthi , byunbaekcha04 , AidakaZi , light195 , intantriayuni , xiaolu , dwi yuliantipcy, Markeu Noona , naominoame , n3208007 , Cynta533 , shin rae s , TobenMongryong , BananaOhbanana, Real Paochan , Incandescence7, Pricillia579 , shantisolekah9 , buny puppy , yousee, chan92 , Dewi Wi Dewi525 , Freakyducky04, sherli898 , metroxylon, danactebh , LUDLUD c, IchaMultifandom, Darkyoung, Baekhyun Cantik, baekkumaa , pongpongi , baekkiaerii, lee da rii, baek ca , ChanBaek3769 , eppsoohh, LeeYooIn23, Shimamariam21 , meliarisky7 , Baeka , shinshiren, vkeyzia23, Park RinHyun-Uchiha , yousee, ParkByun61 , sehunluhan0905, ezty , WinterJun09, rmdh, Baek13erry , EXO8861, luv110412, isnadhia, baekkiepuppy, rubykaisoo, dnbnim, vRiinnchan , Hyfive , Yunia Park , ge-chan1902 , chanbaekssi, Jeundeuk, Pricillia579, hyunnie** **, dan All Gues** t

gomawooo sudah mereview

jgn lupa review lagi neee

Saranghaaaaaeeee

Annyeeeoooooooooooooong


	13. Chapter 13

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan di dalam nyaa :) Hayoo temukan**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid Kms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Baekhyun terisak, tak ingin memprecayai Pria itu begitu sampai hati melakukan semua ini padanya.

Ia menggeleng kasar, tak berharap Chanyeol merubah perangai seperti Zico... yang ingin melenyapkan janinnya.

"LEPAS!"

"..." Chanyeol diam, tetap berusaha mengalirkan semua magis itu.

"B—biarkan Dia lahir! Hks" Ronta Baekhyun, mencoba memohon.

"Aku tak menginginkan Bayi itu..."

 **PLAKK**

Wajah pria itu memaling ke kanan, begitu sebuah tamparan keras menyentaknya

"DIMANA NURANIMU?!" Jerit Baekhyun terengah. Semakin menatap kecewa... begitu menyadari Pria itu hanya memandangnya dingin, bahkan tanpa sedikitpun raut darinya.

"J—jika kau membunuhnya... Lebih baik aku mati saat ini juga!"

Chanyeol meradang. "BAEKHYUN!"

"Hks..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Temaram cahaya rembulan berangsur lebur bersama deru angin beku di luar sana..

Dingin yang berbeda memang terasa merasuk tulang. Namun nyatanya... semua anomali itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan panas dalam dirinya.

semua kian membuatnya meradang berang, kala namja mungil di hadapannya semakin keras dengan pendiriannya. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk melugaskan perasaannya di sini. Tak taukah Baekhyun... Dia segalanya bahkan mungkin lebih dari hidupnya sendiri.

.

.

Sebelah tangannya mulai terulur, mencoba merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang kini menggigil karna terisak. Ia tau... teriakan dan mungkin sikap kerasnya, telah melukai Baekhyun. Tapi... bocah itu 'cinta' nya... mustahil Ia membiarkan kepentingan bersyarat itu, mengambil Baekhyun dari hidupnya.

Tidak!

Tak ada satupun yang tau... betapa besar penantian dan jerihnya hingga anak itu benar-benar bersandar bahkan membalas rasanya.

"Mengapa?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyentak, sebelum tangan besar itu berhasil menyentuh wajahnya. "MENGAPA KAU MEMBENCI BAYI INI?! KETURUNANMU! DARAH DAGINGMU SE—

Baekhyun bungkam dan terbelalak lebar, begitu kedua tangan besar itu meraih kepalanya ... membawanya untuk mendekat, hingga Ia benar-benar bisa menatap dua mata amber yang kini berkilat penuh amarah.

"Aku harus melenyapkannya" Desisnya seraya memandang lekat-lekat paras pias itu. sesekali Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan, walau nyatanya sorot mata retak itu tak bisa menipu. "Lalu semua seperti semula" Bisiknya getir sambil mengecupi wajah basah Baekhyun. "Hanya ada kau dan aku... Dear" pungkasnya sambil mencium lama kening Baekhyun.

Sejatinya Pangeran Sulung itu tak menginginkan semua berakhir seperti ini. Ia pun menginginkan bayi itu... bahkan begitu besar harapannya menimang bayi itu bersama Baekhyun.

Tapi... semua tetap menyisakan pilihan untuknya.

Menjebaknya... dalam petaka yang bahkan Ia pun tak sanggup menerkanya.

.

.

Perlahan, Ia mulai merasa tenang. Mata yang sebelumnya berkilat penuh amarah itu pun kini berangsur redup begitu menyadari Baekhyun kian bersandar di dadanya. Membuatnya yakin... Baekhyun memang mendengarnya kali ini.

"Ungh!"

Namja mungil itu masih terisak... namun Ia tak ingin menyentak apapun selain memejamkan mata, kala tangan besar Chanyeol mulai meraba perutnya.

"Hks..."

Wajahnya sesekali tertunduk, seiring menguatnya remasan tangan Pangeran Sulung itu. Baekhyun tau.. apa yang akan terjadi kelak jika Ia tetap berdiam diri, tapi bisikan sesak pria itu seakan memaksanya untuk menyentak nuraninya sendiri,

Semua terlalu membingungkan untuknya, dan Ia pun tak bisa menyakiti Chanyeol lebih dari ini.

.

.

"C—channyeol—

Baekhyun mendadak terbelalak dan menatap Chanyeol , kala merasakan magis panas mengalir kuat dalam perutnya.

"Uhnn! C—chan!"

.

.

Chanyeol tak berharap lebih pada perasaannya kali ini, cukup melenyapkan janin itu lalu mendekap Baekhyun dan melihatnya terlelap damai, itu terlampau cukup menguatkannya.

.

"T—tidak...Hks!" Pekik Baekhyun nyeri, sambil meremas tangan Pangeran Vampire itu. Kedua kakinya melunglai lemas, membuatnya nyaris limbung jika saja Chanyeol tak menangkapnnya lalu membuatnya bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"AHH!" Baekhyun mulai menjerit kesakitan, begitu rasa perih yang berbeda itu mulai meruam lapisan perutnya. Ia tau... janin itu mulai bergerak di dalamnya, seakan menolak Chanyeol mengalirkan semua magis itu.

"TIDAK! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! AHHTTT!" Namja cantik itu menengadah hebat, merasakan perutnya seakan tercabik dari dalam. Bukan!

Bukan karena magis Chanyeol, akan tetapi... Janin itu sepertinya melawan dari dalam. Seolah mencakar bahkan menggigitnya... seiring menguatnya tekanan magis Pangeran Vampire itu.

Membuat Baekhyun makin melemas payah, merasakan nyeri yang hebat itu datang baik dari luar maupun dalam perutnya.

"S—SAKIT! HKS! HENTIKAN! SAKIT!" Jeritnya pilu, sambil mencakar-cakar lengan Chanyeol. Demi apapun itu, Baekhyun tak berharap Chanyeol tetap memaksakan kehendaknya dan membuat janin itu melawannya lebih dari ini.

Tapi rasanya semua hanya berbuah percuma untuknya, Pangeran Sulung itu dibutakan dengan amarahnya sendiri dan tetap mengalirkan magisnya, tak peduli janin itu semakin kuat menyakiti Baekhyun.

"AAHH! AARGHH!"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terbelalak dengan tubuh menggigil. Membuat Pageran Sulung itu lekas tersadar dan menghentikan sentakan magisnya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya seraya mengangkat punggung sosok mungil itu, tapi terlambat... Baekhyun telah lunglai tak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhannya.

Ia mencoba meraih tangan lentik itu untuk digenggamnya, namun betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu melihat darah perlahan merembas dari sela paha Baekhyun.

Mungkinkah Ia berhasil menggugurkannya?

Chanyeol beralih menelisik perut Baekhyun, merobek kemeja besar itu hingga memperlihatkan perut buncit namja cantik itu.

Tapi Ia kembali dibuat terperangah hebat, kala merasakan detakan halus dalam perut Baekhyun.

Janin itu masih bertahan hidup di dalamnya, meski darah telah merembas sebanyak itu.

Tidak!

Ia tak bisa membiarkan janin itu tetap hidup menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai inangnya.

Chanyeol menggeram keras, berniat kembali menyentak magis untuk melenyapkan janin itu.

Bias samar terlihat menyeruak dari sela jemari panjangnya... terlihat memerah bahkan lebih kuat dari magis sebelumnya.

Baekhyun yang kini terpejam itu, sama sekali tak tau kekuatan macam apa yang kini ingin menghentak tubuhnya.

Hingga—

 **ZRATTTT**

Sebuah lesat tak kasat mata, menyentak tangannya hingga bias merah di tangannya pudar dalam sekejap.

Chanyeol menoleh geram, dan makin berang begitu tau siapa yang menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Putraku.." Ujar Sosok itu, menatap lebih tajam ke depan.

"Biarkan aku membunuh janin ini! Karena Dia—

"Darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya bukan milik janin itu, melainkan darah Baekhyun" Sergah Kyuhyun seraya bergerak cepat menyentak tangan Chanyeol dari perut namja mungil itu.

Sontak, Pangeran Sulung itu terbelalak dan begitu tergagap saat memandang Baekhyun. Bahkan hingga Ayahnya membopong tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya, Pria itu tetap mematung dengan tangan gemetar.

Apa maksud ayahnya itu? bukan darah janinnya?

"Kau hanya menyakiti istrimu sendiri" Kyuhyun beralih melilitkan jubahnya sendiri di tubuh Baekhyun, menutup kemeja putih yang telah kebas karena darahnya.

"Jika saat ini kau tetap bersikeras , tak hanya janin itu ... tapi Baekhyunpun akan terbunuh oleh kekuatanmu sendiri" Pungkas Kyuhyun, membuat Chanyeol tertunduk dengan kedua tangan meremas kepalanya sendiri.

"Ku mohon Ayah" Lirih Chanyeol masih menatap nanar ke bawah, bahkan Pria itu semakin kasar menarik surai peraknya sendiri. "APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!"

Sejenak Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya dalam diam, Ia tau... seberapa hancur hati putranya saat ini. Tapi Ia pun tak mengingkan Chanyeol memilih melenyapkan janin itu hanya karena perasaannya untuk manusia setengah vampire itu.

Janin yang dikandung Baekhyun, adalah masa depan Chanyeol dan negrinya... dan Ia tak memiliki waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menunggu kelahiran yang lain,

Sebelum Victoria benar-benar merenggut kekuasaannya.

"Hanya waktu... yang berhak menjawabmu" Ujar Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan diri bersama Baekhyun. Membiarkan Pangeran Sulung itu terpuruk seorang diri.

.

.

"ARGHH! BAEKHYUN!"

 **PRANKKKK**

Ia menyentak magis... membuat semua jendela kaca pecah dan seluruh kuntum mawar putih itu berserakkan di bawahnya. Seremuk hati dan batinnya kali ini. semua seakan tak sampai... meski berulang kali memanggil nama sosok cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

Hingga seseorang memanggilnya..

Mengambil sekuntum mawar putih di bawahnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Pangeran Sulung itu.

Sejenak, Ia tampak menghentikan langkahnya, begitu berselisih mata dengan Pria di hadapannya, Seakan menjadi musuh untuk Pangeran Sulung itu.

.

"Kau puas... melihat semua ini terjadi padaku?!" Masih degan mata berkilat itu, chanyeol mulai berbisik lirih. Terdengar serak... begitu amarah dan sesak itu serasa mencekik.

Sedari awal, Ia memang tau...bungsu itu tak menginginkan kehadiran Baekhyun. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Sehun bersorai atas petaka yang terjadi saat ini.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, masih berdiri tegap dengan sesekali menghirup aroma mawar putih di tangannya.

"Sayangnya... aku datang kemari bukan untuk membenarkannya" Ucapnya, menatap Chanyeol lebih lekat.

"..." Pria tinggi itu memlih diam... semua begitu buntu untuknya, berharap mendekap Baekhyun pun kini rasanya terlalu riskan.

"Kau terlalu gegabah" Sehun kembali membuka suara, memahami benar... seberapa kacau pria di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ingatkah akan semua ucapan dariku yang kau abaikan?"

Chanyeol terhenyak, menatap vampire muda itu dengan kening bertaut.

"Seharusnya kau merubah manusia itu seutuhya, tapi mengapa kau bermain dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Pangeran Sulung itu kembali terunduk sambil meremas surai peraknya sendiri. Ia memang tak bisa mengelak apapun, karena memang Sehun terlalu benar menyentaknya.

Membuatnya sadar... Perasaan cintanya kala itu untuk Baekhyun membuatnya memilih jalan sepelik ini.

"Lebih baik diam, Karena Kau tak tau apapun!" Geram Chanyeol, membuat Pangeran Bungsu itu kembali berdecak.

"Karena aku tau! dan aku berbicara di sini!" Sehun beralih berjalan lebih dekat, tak peduli Chanyeol bisa saja menghentaknya karna murka.

Tapi nyatanya, Pangeran Sulung itu hanya diam tertunduk.. entah kemana perginya keangkuhan dan kilat dari sorot matanya.

"Kau tak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkanmu selemah ini" Lanjutnya lagi, berharap Chanyeol kembali memegang jati dirinya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja... Chanyeol menegakkan badan dan menatap tajam padanya. "Bantu aku membunuhnya" Ujar Pria itu kemudian, membuat Sehun terbelalak lebar. Ia tau benar apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol kali ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar gila?!"

"YA! AKU GILA! DAN AKU HANYA MENGINGINKAN BAEKHYUN!"

Sehun meremas kuat mawar putih di tangannya, tak habis pikir... cinta itu masih membutakan mata Chanyeol. Tidakkah Pangeran Sulung itu tau, Dia telah melangkah sejauh dan selama ini hingga inang itu benar-benar mengandung benihnya. Kekuasaan itu telah berada dalam genggamannya, mustahil Chanyeol menghancurkannya begitu saja.

"Kali ini.." Ucap Chanyeol lirih, " Hanya kali ini saja ... bantu aku—

"Janin yang dikandungnya, tak selemah yang kau pikir. Janin itu memiliki darahmu... tentu kau tau seberapa kuat anak itu" Pria muda itu kembali menyela, berharap lebih ... Chanyeol bersedia mengurungkan niatnya.

Namun kedua tangan yang terkepal erat itu, memberinya isyarat... Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya. Dan Ia tak ingin semakin menyulut geramnya dengan memaksa memilih janin itu, atau Chanyeol akan benar-benar hilang kendali.

Setidaknya, Baekhyun bersama Ayahnya saat ini. Janin itu akan tetap aman... di tangan Penguasa Vampire itu.

"Jangan memaksa menghapus apa yang telah digariskan" Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Pangeran Sulung itu

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Ughh~.." Perlahan namun pasti, kedua kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka... sedikit mengerjap silau. Namun sebuah tangan yang menaungi matanya... membuat kedua mata biru itu benar-benar terbuka sempurna.

"Perlahan saja..." Suara bass itu mulai menyapa, membuat Baekhyun lekas tersadar . Dan betapa terkejutnya anak itu... begitu tau siapa sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

"A—ayah" Gumam Baekhyun takut seraya menundukkan kepala.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, seraya menaikkan dagu bocah manis itu. Tapi Baekhyun kembali tertunduk... seakan takut menatap pada kedua mata semerah darah miliknya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku yang akan melindungimu" Ujar Pria itu masih memandang lekat menantu kecilnya.

Baekhyun kembali terkesiap, lalu mengedarkan pandangan nyalang kesekitarnya seolah tengah menelisik rasa ciutnya akan seorang sosok. Kedua tangannyapun terlihat mencengkeram selimutnya sendiri... tak berharap apa yang ditakutkannya akan kembali terulang.

"Dia tak di sini" Lugas Kyuhun, mengerti makna tatapan Baekhyun.

Sontak, Namja mungil itu beranjak tertatih untuk menangkap ujung pakaian Kyuhyun... dan menatapnya penuh harap. "A—ayah!" Serunya terbata.

"J-jangan biarkan Dia membunuh janin ini! Ku mohon biarkan bayiku terlahir AYAH!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dan hanya memberikan tepukan hangat di kepala Baekhyun.

Ada rasa sesak di sana...

Ketulusan itu... bahkan kesetiaan itu...

Ia bisa melihatnya dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Tak hanya putraku... tapi kau pun mencintai janin itu" Gumam Kyuhyun sedikit melirik perut buncit Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu kembali tertunduk, membiarkan bulir bening kembali lolos membasahi pipi tirusnya. Ia mungkin tak mampu mengungkapkan semuanya, tapi sesungguhnya... lebih dari apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Ia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol, hingga kebahagiaan Pria itu lebih berharga dari hidupnya sendiri.

Apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol harus menjadi penguasa alam ini... dan tertawa bersama putra kecilnya.

"A-aku tak memilki siapapun selain dirinya.." Lirihnya .. terdengar tersendat karna isakannya.

"D-dia mungkin menolaknya untuk saat ini. Tapi Aku tau... j-janin ini yang akan membuatnya bahagia" Ucap Baekhyun lagi, seraya mengelus perutnya... meski nyatanya air mata itu tetap kebas mengalir dari pelupuknya.

Baekhyun tau... semua akan dibayar dengan nyawanya. Merasa takut pun akan percuma...

tidakkah sejak ia terlahir di dunia ini, dirinya tak memiliki takdir apapun?

Bahkan... bukankah seharusnya Ia tak pernah terlahir di dunia ini, jika saja Chanyeol tak menarik garis hidupnya. Dan lagi, semua vampire itu menginginkannya di alam ini... tentu karna suatu kepentingan bukan? Dirinya di sini untuk menjadi inang. Ya... Baekhyun tau semua itu.

Penguasa Vampire itu hanya memejamkan mata. Sempat merasa iba... dengan semua bisikan hati yang di dengarnya dari anak itu. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa hidup selayaknya vampire alam ini, jika saja saat malam penyatuan itu... Chanyeol merubahnya menjadi vampire.

Bahkan tanpa keraguan apapun untuk mengandung janin vampire dalam perutnya.,

Tapi... kenyataan yang lain terlanjur terajut . Baekhyun bukan sepenuhnya vampire... melainkan manusia setengah vampire.

Ia beralih kembali menyentuh kepala Baekhyun, sedikit merapalkan mantranya hingga..

"Nghh~"

Baekyun kembali lunglai dan terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Kami... tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai inang" Bisiknya seraya menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, mengalirkan magis hangat... hingga bocah manis itu benar-benar tenggelam dalam lelap untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

* * *

 **PRANKK**

"Yyack! Jangan melemparnya!" Kai bergerak panik menghalau semua benda yang terlempar, begitu sosok mungil itu kembali berteriak rusuh dan menyambar apapun di sekitarnya.

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! HAH! TEMPAT MACAM APA INI!?" Lagi, seakan tak jemu menyentak amarhanya, namja berwajah chubby itu kembali melempar semuanya ke arah Kai.

Tak pelak, membuat Kai mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi, menyesal Ia menunggu Dokter muda itu terbangun, dan lihatlah Ia mengacau seperti ini.

Akan lebih baik, jika Ia membuatnya kembali pingsan.

Kai beralih menyentak teleportasi untuk mendekat, dan menyeringai lebar... bermaksud membuat ciut sosok mungil itu.

Tapi yang terlihat—

"KAU PENCURI ITU!" jeritnya memekakkan. "KAU YANG MENCURI SEMUA PERSEDIAAN DARAH DI RUMAH SAKIT !" Namja mungil itu kembali melempar rusuh, bahkan memukul Kai dengan bantal di ranjangnya.

 **PRANK! BUAGHHH! BUGGHH!**

"Awwh! argh! hentikan Baby!" Pekiknya berusaha menangkap dua tangan kecil itu. "Kyungsoo! jeb-al arghh!"

"Baby pantatmu!? Dari mana kau tau namaku?! lalu mengapa kau menculikku?!" Sentaknya bertubi-tubi, tanpa menghentikan pukulan kerasnya di kepala Kai.

"Arg! Kau m-mati! aghh!"

"APA?!" Namja mungil itu mendadak berang.

"K-kau ingin mati! lihat tanganmu! kau ingin bunuh diri! lalu aku membawamu—AGH! BERHENTI MEMUKULKU!" Teriak Kai frustasi seraya menghempas kedua tangannya, namun vampire muda itu tak sadar Ia telah menyentak magisnya hingga membuat sosok mungil itu menghilang.

"..."

"Hei... kau berhenti?" Tanya kai seraya menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari kepala , dan betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu sadar namja mungilnya telah lenyap.

"B—baby?" Panik Kai bingung.

"KYUNGSOOOOO BAABBYYYY!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **BRUGH**

"Aghh!" erangnya nyeri begitu tiba-tiba saja Ia terlempar dan berakhir terjerembab di ruangan yang lain.

sangat asing...

Tapi terlalu mewah untuk didiskripsikan, bahkan rasanya jika harus menyebut lantai yang dipijaknya saat ini... Ia tak tau berlapiskan emas ataukah berlian.

"Tempat macam apa ini?" ujar dokter mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu. ah sungguh! Ia benar-benar tak mengerti... bagaimana mungkin dirinya tiba di tempat misterius seperti ini.

Dan lagi, bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu Ia tengah mengamuk dengan sosok tinggi berkulit gelap? ya sosok yang kerap Ia lihat mencuri persediaan kantong darah di rumah sakit, tempat Ia bekerja. Tapi mengapa dirinya mendadak berpindah tempat dalam sekejap?

"Aneh sekali" Gumamnya lagi, sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang meremang.

 **TAP**

Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit, begitu betisnya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. Dan begitu ia memutar tubuh, kedua mata bulatnya semakin terbelalak lebar. Itu sebuah ranjang super mewah..

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya stagnan seperti ini, melainkan pada sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu.

Seorang gadiskah? atau putri dari alam aneh ini? mengapa begitu cantik?

Kyungsoo memilih untuk mendekat, sempat berdecak kagum kala melihat paras yang terpejam damai itu...

Rambut pirang... kulit putih bak porselain dan bibir mungil yang merah...

ah...Ia baru melihat manusia secantik ini.

Kyungsoo terlena, dan tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh surai yang berkilau indah itu.

namun tiba-tiba—

"YAIKH! mengapa aku bisa mengirimmu ke mari?!" seruan dan langkah kaki rusuh mendadak menginterupinya, membuatnya mendelik jengkel.

"Jangan menyentuh namja itu! H-hei tanganmu!" Seru kai lagi, semakin kalap begitu namja mungil itu terlihat keras kepala tetap menyentuh kepala Baekhyun.

"N-namja?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, lalu menatap Kai heran. "Apa aku salah dengar? Namja kau bilang?"

Kai berdengus lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo agar menyingkir dari kepala Baekhyun. "Sudah ku katakan, jangan menyentuhnya!"

"Dia namja?" Kyungsoo kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, mengabaikan seruan kesal pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kau bisa melihatnya. Dia memang namja" Tegas Kai.

"Hahahahah! bohong!" bahaknya seraya memukul-mukul lengan Kai. "Lihat wajahnya! kau buta?! Dia memiliki wajah yang kecil, hidung mungil, bibir mungill... lalu di dadanya pasti ada—

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Ada apa hah? Di dadanya ada apa?" Sambung kai sambil mendelik namja lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Di dadanya...di mana benda itu?" Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menangkup kedua dadanya sendiri, seolah tengah menunjukkan sepasang payudara.

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng bingung. "Ti—dak ada" jawabnya tak rela.

"Karna itu Dia namja"

"Tapi Dia... D-dia—

"Dia pendamping Pangeran Sulung alam kami" Sergah Kai, sambil menatap redup... sosok yang masih terpejam itu.

"Pendamping?"

"Dan Dia mengandung saat ini" Gumam Kai

"MENGANDUNG?! TAPI DIA NAMJ~MPPPHH!"

Kyungsoo meronta kesal, saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba membekap rapat bibirnya.

"Aissh! jangan berteriak sekeras itu... Jika Raja Kyuhyun tau kita membangunkannya, bisa habis riwayatmu"

Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan, persetan dengan Raja yang dimaksud, ia tak tau alam macam apa ini. dan pemuda yang kini menahannya... sepertinya memang tak waras.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sentak Kyungsoo seraya mencubit kesal perut Kai... hingga bekapan itu benar-benar terlepas.

lalu setelahnya Ia kembali berlari ke arah Baekhyun, memastikan jika ucapan Pemuda asing itu... hanya bualan belaka.

Kyungsoo beralih cepat menyibak selimut Baekhyun, mencengkeram ujung kemeja putih itu lalu mengangkatnya ke atas dan—

 **SRAT**

"Ah!.. m—mustahil"

Namja mungil itu mendadak terjengkang dengan tangan gemetar... begitu melihat tubuh Baekhyun.

Perut itu benar-benar buncit...

Tapi mengapa?

"Aishhh! Mengapa kau lancang sekali huh?! jangan membuka bajunya seperti ini! Sudah kukatakan Baekhyun tengah mengandung" Gerutu Kai kesal sembari merapikan kembali kemeja dan selimut Baekhyun. Ah sungguh! mengapa manusia yang dibawanya seaktif ini.

"Alam gila macam apa ini? Aku bermimpi? hahaha aku pasti bermimpi bukan?" Racau Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang kaki Kai.

.

.

Namun tiba-tiba saja—

"Nnh~ H—haus"

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang begitu mendengar rintihan lirih itu. Dan begitu sadar Kai beralih cepat mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Hei... buka matamu" panggilnya seraya menepuk pelan pipi tirus Baekhyun,

tapi namja cantik itu hanya merintih sambil memegangi perut dan lehernya dengan mata terpejam, terlihat kesakitan... terlebih... keringat dinginpun mulai merembas dari keningnya.

"Hks...Arght! HA—US!" jeritnya, makin mencakar-cakar lehernya sendiri. Sontak membuat Kai kalap berusaha menahan kedua tangan mungil itu.

"Yya! Ambilkan cawan di meja itu!" Teriak Kai pada namja yang masih terduduk di lantai itu.

"Apa?"

"Berdiri! dan ambil cawan berisi darah di meja itu! Cepatlah! Dia membutuhkannya!"

"O—kay" Sahut Kyungsoo sambil melompat dan berlari menyambar cawan emas berisi cairan merah pekat.

Itu bukan minuman manis dengan pewarna alami, tapi dari aroma anyir yang menguar, Ia tau... itu benar-benar darah.

"Duduklah... dan minumlah secara perlahan" Bisik Kai seraya membantu menegakkan tubuh mungil itu dan berusaha membimbingnya untuk meminum darah segar itu.

tapi Ia hanya berdecak sesal, melihat bibir Baekhyun masih tergigit karena merintih... hingga tak sedikitpun darah yang terminum.

"Baekhyun buka bibirmu dan minum darah ini" Bisiknya sambil menekan dagu namja mungil itu.

"Hks! S—sakith! P-perutku sakit!" Isaknya semakin tak tahan.

Ia benar-benar haus saat ini, tapi denyut nyeri di perutnya benar-benar serasa mencabik dirinya dari dalam.

Kai masih bersi keras menekan dagu Baekhyun, lalu sebisa mungkin meminumkan darah dalam cawan itu.

Tapi yang terlihat... baekhyun terbatuk, darah yang sempat terminumpun terbuang percuma...hingga membuat kemeja putihnya kebas.

Vampire itu berdecak miris, Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Ia tau... Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol. Pria itu yang selalu mendampingi Baekhyun...baik dalam kondisi payah seperti ini.

Tapi bagaimana Ia memanggil Chanyeol, jika Raja Kyuhyun sendiri melarang Pangeran Sulung itu memasuki Puri utama. Tak mengizinkannya menemui Baekhyun sebelum Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh janinnya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau memberiku senter?"

Ucap Kyungsoo memecah gugup.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aishh! Cepatlah beri aku benda yang bersinar terang!"

"Seperti ini?" Kai mengangkat telunjuknya... lalu terliah bias terang dari ujung jari panjang itu.

Membuat Kyungsoo terkejut bukan kepalang, Pemuda itu bisa melakukan sulap seperti itu.  
Ah! Apapun itu... setidaknya Ia bisa meggunakannya untuk situasi segenting ini.

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun lalu mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, sesekali tangan dokter itu begitu cekatan mengarahkan jari Kai. Hingga sinar yang terbias benar-benar membantunya.. melihat ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

Ia mengernyit, seakan mendapat isyarat.

Cepat-cepat Ia menelisik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, berusaha meraba denyut nadinya.

Seketika itu pula Ia terbelalak lebar, rentang denyut nadi itu benar-benar jauh dari kata normal. Sangat lambat...

Bahkan mungkin Ia baru menemukan yang satu ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sosok mungil yang masih merintih kesakitan itu. ini benar-benat aneh... dan tak akan lugas... jika Ia tak membuktikannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo beralih melirik gelas di sisinya, membantingnya dan—

 **'** **PRANKK'**

Ia mengambil pecahan beling itu, untuk digunakannya menyayat ujung jari Baekhyun.

"Ugh!" Rintih Baekhyun, ngilu.

"Yack! apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" teriak kai kalap, melihat dokter itu berulang kali membuat sayatan di jari Baekhyun.

"Tak ada darah yang keluar!" Gumamnya masih... berusaha menekan bekas sayatannya, tapi jari lentik itu tetaplah pasi... tanpa darah yang merembas sedikitpun.

"Tekanan darah melemah, darah pun menyusut drastis... tapi mengapa Ia kehilangan darah sesingkat ini? seperti... sesuatu menghisapnya" Monolognya ... menerka semua analisanya sendiri.

"Yya! apa maksudmu?! jika kau tak tau apapun lebih baik—

"Tak adakah selang infus atau semacamnya?" Sergah Kyungsoo

Membuat kai mengerjap bingung. "I—infus?"

"Argh! aku benar-benar membutuhkan peralatan medisku!" Jeritnya gusar.

Barulah Kai tersadar lalu menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo. "Kau berniat membantunya?"

"Tentu saja! Lihat dia kesakitan!"

Vampire itu menatap lekat. "Perlu kau ketahui di sini, Dia manusia setengah vampire. Jadi kau tak bisa menyamakannya dengan—

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Bawakan aku peralatan medisku! Persetan meskipun dia alien... selama aku masih membaca tanda manusia dalam dirinya! Aku harus menolongnya!"

Kai berdehem. "Peralatan yang kau gunakan untuk bekerja? Baiklah... dalam 10 detik kau akan mendapatkannya"

"Apa? tapi bagaimana-

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata lebar, begitu melihat kai menghilang entah kemana... hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya Ia kembali, lengkap dengan membawa bermacam jenis peralatan medis. Lalu Ia susun persis... seperti dalam ruangan kerja Dokter muda itu.

"Inikah yang kau maksud?" Ujar Kai begitu selesai dengan kerja tangannya.

Kyungsoo tergagap. "K-kau melakukan sulap lagi? B-bagaimana bisa?"

Ah! Tak ada waktu lebih,

Ia memilih bergerak cepat menggunakan peralatan medisnya, sempat Ia berjengit terkejut begitu menemukan Baekhyun tak memiliki golongan darah apapun.

"M-mustahil!"

"Berapa kali kukatakan! Dia setengah Vampire! jangan menyamakannya dengan manusia normal sepertmu! Bukankah kau sempat melihat anak itu meminum darah huh?" Seru Kai frustasi.

Kyungsoo meremas kusut surai hitamnya sendiri, tak sempat jika harus memikirkan darah jenis apa yang harus Ia berikan pada Baekhyun, jika kondisinya sudah separah ini. Anak itu benar-benar kehilangan banyak darah dalam tubuhnya.

"Arggh! Baiklah!" Teriaknya sebelum akhirnya mengambil asal kantong berisi darah. Secepatnya ia harus memberinya tranfusi untuk saat ini. Golongan Darah apapun tak akan masalah bukan jika itu vampire seperti yang dikatakan pria aneh itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh? mengapa menggantung kantong isi darah seperti itu? lalu... apa maksudnya selang yang menusuk tangan Baekhyun itu? H-hei! kau jangan macam-macam dengannya" Protes Kai, mengekor kemanapun Kyungsoo melangkah. Sesekali Ia berseru takjub melihat selang itu mulai terisi darah... lalu sedikit demi sedikit merembas masuk ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau duduk di sana!" serunya seraya menunjuk sofa besar di sudut ruangan. "Lalu tutup mulutmu!" Pungkasnya kemudian

"O! Baiklah.." Sahut Kai patuh, lalu terduduk manis di sofa, mengamati namja yang Ia kagumi itu, bergerak anggun dengan semua peralatan aneh miliknya. Ah! Bahkan sebelumnya ia selalu mengamatinya seperti ini di rumah sakit.

.

.

"Akh!" pekik Baekhyun, berjengit sakit begitu jarum itu bertubi-tubi menusukknya dan menyuntikkan banyak darah dalam tubuhnya.

"Tahanlah sebentar... setidaknya tubuhmu mendapat asupan banyak darah"

"Hks!Henti—kan" Rengeknya mengiba...ini benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya. Dokter itu berulang kali menyuntikkan darah di banyak tempat yang berbeda.

"Aku tak sepenunya tau... sistem peredara dalam tubuhmu, tapi apa yang kulakan saat ini mampu menawar anemiamu" Gumamnya seraya menyeka sisa darah yang sempat tercecer di tubuh Baekhyun.

Bahkan sesekali mencuri pandang, dengan wajah pasi yang berangsur pulih itu.

Kyungsoo berhenti menyeka keringat di kening Baekhyun. Lalu memandangnya lekat"Ini aneh... kau kehilangan banyak darah dalam waktu yang sangat-sangat singkat" Ujarnya

Meski sesekali merintih dengan mata terpejam, tapi Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan baik... lalu tersenyum lemah. "K-karena d-dia lapar. Dia pasti minum sangat banyak.." kekehnya sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri, mengabaikan sakit yang masih tersisa. "Anak yang pintar... kau memang harus tumbuh sehat" Ucapnya sendiri lagi.

membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Maaf... tapi aku merasa kau sedang bicara dengan—

"Ya, kau be—nar. Aku bicara dengan dengan putraku. Di-da tumbuh baik di dalam sini" sErgah Baekhyun masih dengan mengelus pelan perutnya, merasakan pergerakan halus di dalamnya mulai menenang.

Kyungsoo kembali terperangah, jadi penyebab semua darah yang menyusut drastis itu... karna janinnya yang menghisap dari dalam?Ah Ya Tuhan! Ia benar-benar berharap dirinya masih bermimpi saat ini.

Dokter itu terkekeh... memecah hening di antara keduanya.

"Ini mimpi yang sangat gila untukku. Tapi meskipun ini mimpi... tak seharusnya kau mengandung janin vampire, sementara kau setengah manusia. Lihat... tubuhmu tak bisa mengimbanginya... Janin itu terlalu kuat. kau bisa saja kalah jika—

 **GREB**

Kyungsoo terdiam, begitu Baekhyun menangkap tangannya dan menggenggamnya begitu erat.  
"Mungkinkah kau, seseorang yang Ayah datangkan untuk menyelamatkan janin ini?" terkanya mengira namja bepenampilan Dokter itu, adalah sosok yang Kyuhyun perintahkan untuk menjaga kondisinya.  
"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Kumohon! Aku ingin Dia terlahir... Bayi ini harus melihat alamnya!.. Ku mohon buat dia benar-benar terlahir" Racaunya seraya meremas jas medis Kyungsoo.

"B-baiklah... tenangkan dirimu. Kurasa janinmu sangat sehat, kau tak perlu mencemaskannya... hanya saja bagaimana dengan tubuhmu sen—

"T-tak apa...selama putraku selamat, aku juga akan baik-baik saja"

Dokter itu kembali terhenyak diam, semestinya Ia tak harus...terlalu jauh campur tangan. Terlebih ini tempat asing yang tak jelas, bahkan hanya bagian dari mimpinya bukan.

tapi entahlah... namja bernama Baekhyun itu, menarik perhatiannya.

Rahasaia pelik mungkin berada dibaliknya...

Terlalu banyak tanya...

Terlalu banyak teka-teki yang ingin diungkapkannya di sini

.

.

'Mimpi yang aneh...tapi, bagaimana bisa anak ini menjadi setengah Vampire?' batinnya

.

.

.

.

* * *

"AYAH!" teriak Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi pria tinggi itu tetap memejamkan mata ... bertahan pada pendirian di atas singgasana itu.

"Mulai saat ini... Pendampingmu berada dalam pengawasanku, hingga Putramu benar-benar terlahir"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan geram. "AKU YANG MEMBAWANYA KE ALAM INI! TAK SEHARUSNYA AYAH—

"Semua adalah nilai yang harus kau bayar... aku telah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya"

Pangeran Sulung itu menghempas magis, hingga membuat remuk... tiang pembatas di sisinya.

Dirinya telah habis haluan.

Dan kini... Ia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun, bahkan untuk beberapa hari ini Ia tak memeluknya dengan sepantasnya.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya ... Ayah" Ujarnya, meluruh

"..." Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya membuka mata dalam diam... lalu menatap lekat Putra bungsunya itu.

"Ayah kumohon... biarkan aku melihatnya!"

"Dengan satu syarat yang kau penuhi..."

Chanyeol tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Menyenmbunyikan raut amarah dan tak rela itu dari ayahnya... tapi Raja itu bisa menerawang jauh ke dalam hati.

Ia tak bisa menipu Ayahnya... selain membuang jauh-jauh niat untuk melenyapkan janinya jika Ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Datanglah esok hari... saat semua niat untuk membunuh dalam dirimu itu benar-benar sirna... Putraku"

"Tapi Ayah!"

"Kau cukup mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan ini" Ujar Kyuhyun telak, seraya melenyapkan diri dari hadapan Putra Bungsunya.

Membuat amarah itu semakin meradang, namun Ia tetap tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menembus lab yrith kasat mata yang diciptakan Ayahnya untuknya itu.

"AYAH!"

.

.

.

* * *

Malam kian berangsur pekat...

Tak terlihat apapun di luar selain, bias kunang yang terbang dan hinggap dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Dan di sanalah sosok mungil itu terjaga... memangku tangan di tepian jendela... untuk memandang kosong ke luar.

Mengapa mendadak sesesak ini? dalam satu hari ini ia tak melihatnya... kemana perginya?

Mungkinkah... pangeran Sulung itu, tak lagi peduli akan dirinya?

Ataukah Chanyeol benar-benar lelah dengan sikapnya, hingga tak mencari untuk menemuinya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau tak tidur?"

Hingga suara seseorang menyentak sadarnya, membuatnya memutar tubuh lalu tertunduk dalam.

"T—tidak" Ucap Baekhyun lirih, was-was jika pria tinggi itu menyentaknya kasar. Oh sungguh! Baekhyun tau benar... Pangeran Bungsu itu membencinya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tenanglah... kau tak perlu setakut itu padaku" Ujarnya pelan,

Membuat Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap salah seorang pangeran itu.

"Rupanya manusia yang Kai bawa kemari cukup berguna untukmu" Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang terlelap pulas di atas sofa... sementara kai yang tertidur meringkuk di bawah untuk menjaganya

.

.

"D-dia menolongku" Lirih Baekhyun, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku tau... dan aku melihatnya"

"N—ne.."

Sehun hanya memandangnya, menunggu makhluk mungil itu mungkin ingin bicara banyak hal padanya, tapi lama Ia menunggu. baekhyun tetaplah menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan bertaut gugup. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang masih ciut akan dirinya.

Ia beralih memutar tubuh... ingin beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi—

"t—tunggu"

Suara lirih Baekhyun, membuat langkahnya tersendat. "Kau ingin bicara denganku?"

Baekhyun kembali menatapnya takut-takut, tapi ini benar-benar mengusik jika Ia tak bertanya.

"D-dia... Apa dia pergi?" Tanyanya ragu

Sehun sempat mengernyit heran, namun lekas menarik simpul senyum begitu menyadarinya.

"Kau ingin bertanya... Mengapa Chanyeol tak menemuimu?" Lugas Sehun memperjelas.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Dia memang mencarimu...tapi terlarang untuk saat ini"

Tak ayal, membuat Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya. "A—apa maksud ucapanmu? Mengapa terlarang?" Seru Baekhyun, tak menutup diri jika Ia memang ingin melihat Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau tau jawabannya... Baekhyun" Sahut Sehun sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan diri, tak menyisakan sepatah katapun untuk sosok yang kini mulai merasa kalut.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mungkinkah Ia benar-benar terpisah dari Chanyeol?

Ataukah mereka memisahkannya dari Pria itu, dengan mengurungnya di sini?

Oh sungguh! Ia memang menginginkan perlindungan dari Kyuhyun... jika Chanyeol ingin kembali mencoba membunuh janinnya, tapi bukan berarti dipisahkan seperti ini...

.

.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan tertatih mendekati jendelanya... membuka lebar-lebar daun jendela bertralis itu untuk menatap keluar.

"C—CHAN!" Panggilnya kemudian. Barangkali dengan memanggilnya seperti ini, Chanyeol mendengar lalu datang untuk menemuinya.

"CHANYEOL!" teriaknya lagi lebih keras.

Sontak membuat dua sosok yang telah terlelap itu berjengit terbangun karenanya

"CHAAANNN!"

"B-baekhyun?" Kai mulai bangkit, dan berusaha merengkuhnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini terlalu larut... kau sebaiknya tidur"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, lalu kembali mendekati jendela. Samar terlihat bulir bening mulai merembas... Kai tau, namja cantik itu benar-benar menangis lagi kali ini.

"Aku ingin melihatnya" Lirih Baekhyun, sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar

"CHAAN!" panggilnya lagi... terdengar serak, begitu anak itu kembali terisak.

"Kakak Ipar—

"K—kai! Bisakah kau membawaku keluar? atau bawa kembali ke puriku! aku ingin melihatnya"

Racau Baekhyun tiba-tiba seraya mencengkeram tangan Kai. Berharap vampire muda itu bersedia melakukan semua itu untuknya.

Apapun itu...

Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Chanyeol, bukan seperti ini yang diinginkannya.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya, puri ini penuh rapalan mantra. Baik dirimu maupun Chanyeol Hyung tak bisa melewatinya... kecuali Raja yang membuka tapis itu" jelas Kai seraya menyeka air mata Baekhyun.

"Chan!" panggilnya lirih

Baekhyun merosot terduduk. Mengapa semua mendadak semakin berat untuknya, Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol. Bagaimana Ia mengadu dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, jika Pria itu tak lagi di sisinya?

"Kembalilah tidur... esok mungkin Raja akan datang untuk mengunjungi—

Kai terbelalak lebar, Begitu Baekhyun kembali bangkit dan memaksa melompat dari jendela.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun, hanya bisa menggapai-gapai udara kosong di luar begitu Kai menahanya kuat.

"AKU INGIN MELIHATNYA! MENGAPA KAU MELARANGKU!" Racau Baekhyun, memukul-mukul lengan kekar Kai

"Kakak ipar ku mohon—

"Lepaskan Dia Kai.."

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang, membuat Kai lekas membopong Baekhyun turun lalu Ia dudukkan di ranjang besarnya.

Dan Pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan sedikit taringnya, saat menatap Baekhyun yang masih terisak itu.

"Semua ini kulakukan untuk kebaikanmu" Kyuhyun mulai berujar pelan, seraya menjentikkan jari.. lalu jendela yang terbuka itu mendadak terkatup rapat.

Sontak membuat Baekhyun berjengit, tak rela jendela terkunci seperti itu. Bagaima jika Chanyeol tak mendengar panggilannya?

Baekhyun berusaha berjalan tertatih dan bersimpuh di hadapan Penguasa Vampire itu.

"A—ayah...bisakah aku bertemu dengan suamiku sendiri? hanya untuk beberapa saat saja" Mohonnya penuh harap.

Kyuhyun hanya mengelus kepalanya dan sesekali melirik perutnya yang membesar. "Tidak, sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar membuang niatnya untuk membunuh darah daging kalian" Jawabnya telak seraya menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun.

Detik itu pula... namja mungil itu melunglai lemas... dan terlelap pulas dalam rengkuhan lengannya.

"Buka selimutnya.." titah Kyuhyun kemudian pada pemuda di sisinyaa,

lalu membaringkan Baekhyun senyaman mungkin di ranjang king size itu.

Ia mengamatinya sejenak... raut yang semestinya tak Ia buat sepias itu. Tapi semua karna suatu alasan.

"Bertahanlah... sedikit saja"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian**

"Kau datang dengan syarat itu?"

Raja Vampire itu, menatap tajam... melempar semua perhitungan miliknya pada sosok yang kini berdiri di luar tanpa bisa melangkah mendekat sedikitpun, karna mantra miliknya.

"Aku datang dengan sumpahku ...Ayah" Chanyeol menelan getir ucapannya sendiri, rindu itu terlalu hebat... hingga keinginannya bertemu Baekhyun mengalahkan niatan untuk membunuh janin itu.

"Kau tau akibat... jika kau ingkari sumpahmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melihat ujung rambutnya sekali—

"Aku mengerti ... " Sela Chanyeol, tak ingin Ayahnya semakin meregang perasaannya saakt ini. "Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, sepenuhnya menyadari tak ada .. sejenak Ia beranjak bangkit, lalu membula labyrinth kasat mata... hingga Pangeran Sulung itu dapat melangkah masuk ke dalamnya... tanpa penghalang apapun.

.

.

"Masuklah..." Ujarnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dia belum keluar?!" Kyungsoo mendadak cemas, kala pintu kamar mandi itu masih tertutup rapat.. sedang seorang namja mungil belum juga beranjak muncul dari dalamnya.

Sementara seorang yang lain bersamanya, masih begitu antusias mengendus lehernya dari belakang. "Bagaimana jika aku merubahmu menjadi vampire... lalu kau menjadi mate ku" Gumam Kai seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Bicara apa kau?!" Sentaknya seraya mendorong jidat Kai, ah sungguh! mimpi ini benar-benar aneh...menghabiskan malam di sini... tidur di dalam ruangannya ... dan begitu terbangun, Ia masih bersama dengan mereka.

"Baekhyun?!" Hingga tiba-tiba sosok yang lain muncul.

Ia menelisik ke sekitar... namun tak mendapati bocah manis itu dimanapun, selain kai dan seorang beraroma manusia.

"Kai! Dimana Baekhyun?!" pekiknya dengan nada tinggi, berharap jeritan tenornya kali ini mampu mmembuat vampire itu tersdar dari fantasinya.

"Dia sedang mandi di dalam..." Jawab Kai santai

Luhan berdecak sebal, lalu menghentak kaki mendekati kamar mandi itu.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya

"..."

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu...**

Gemericik air kian menggema, membuat sebagian ruangan kedap itu... penuh dengan bulir embun. Lebih dari dua jam lamanya ia mengurung diri di tempat lembab tersebut, dan Baekhyun tetap merendam tubuhnya di dalam bathup besar itu.

"Mengapa kau tak datang?" Lirihnya... sambil menundukkan kepalanya sendiri. Membiarkan air turut membenamkan bibir bahkan nyaris mencapai hidungnya.

"Bagaimana caraku bertemu denganmu?" Gumamnya lagi sambi mengelus perut besarnya di dalam air.

Lama Ia memandang air yang jernih itu... hingga terbesit dalam benaknya suatu kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Maaf...ini hanya sebentar sayang" Bisiknya pada perutnya sendiri... sebelum akhirnya, benar-benar menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya ke dalam air bathup

 **BYURR**

Tidakkah, Chanyeol selalu datang saat dirinya meregang nyawa?

Dan janin dalam perutnya?

Anak itu teralu kuat... Dia akan baik-baik saja, meski dirinya sekarat.

Apapun itu, Ia hanya ingin bertemu dari Ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya...

 ** _'_** ** _Datanglah...'_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **BRAK! BRAK!**

Pintu berulang kali di hentak, berharap seseorang di dalamnya mendengar

"Baekhyun! Kau tak mendengarku?"

"..."

Luhan semakin berdecak kesal, kala tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari dalam.

"Dia belum juga selesai?" Kai kali ini beranjak untuk mendekati Luhan. Ah Ia bisa saja menyentak teleportasi untuk menembus ke dalam. Tapi... Itu terlalu lancang karna Baekhyun pendamping seorang pangeran, itu terlarang untuknya.

"Kai aku mulai tak yakin, Baekhyun hanya mandi di dalam"

"Mengapa kalian tak mendobraknya saja?!" kali ini Kyungsoo mulai menyela, lalu mendapat tawa terpingkal dari dua makhluk vampire itu.

.

Kai menatap gemas pria mungil itu."Kami tak harus bersusah payah seperti itu, kemampuan yang kami miliki mampu menembus seperti i—

 **"** **BAEKHYUN! YACKKK!"**

Namun ucapannya mendadak tersendat, begitu mendengar teriakan keras dari Luhan yang sebelumnya telah menembus pintu kamar mandi itu.

Membuatnya menghempas pintu itu dengan magis miliknya

 **BRAKKKK**

.

.

"Apa yang—

"KAI... CEPAT BAWA ANAK INI KELUAR! AGHH! SIALL!" jerit Luhan frustasi tak mampu mengangkat Baekhyun dari air, sungguh! Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir anak itu menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini, apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun pikirkan?!

"Dia tak bernafas..." Kyungsoo terbelalak kalut, mungkinkah air terlalu banyak menyedaknya? Ini akan berbahaya jika Baekhyun tak segera mendapat pertolongan pertama.

"KAIIII!" Jerit Luhan lagi

"B-baiklah.."

Namun belum sempat kai meregkuhnya, seseorang tiba-tiba mendorongnya... memaksa mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun. lalu mengangkatnya bridal.

Sesaat Ia Mengibas jubah hitam besarnya... hingga tubuh dingin itu benar-benar tertutup rapat, lalu membawanya keluar menembus dinding.

.

.

* * *

"Dear!" Panggilnya, begitu membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Tatapannya bergerak nyalang... terlalu kalut membelai pipi namja yang kini terpejam dengan bibir memucat pasi itu.

"Buka matamu! Dan Bangun!" teriaknya kalap, kala tak mendapati Baekhyun merespon panggilannya. Ia takut... bahkan terlalu takut dengan mata yang terpejam itu. Hingga mengeruhkan pikirannya dan lupa jika Ia bisa menggunakan magisnya.

"AYAH LIHAT! DI BAWAH PENGAWASANMU TAK BERARTI MENJAGA NYAWANYA?!"

.

Kyuhyun mendekat, lalu menyentuh dada Baekhyun untuk mengalirkan magis hangatnya. Iapun tak pernah menduga, Baekhyun akan sampai hati melakukan semua ini pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Uhukk! ugh! Nghh!" Namja mungil itu mendadak terbatuk, hingga air yang menyedaknya benar-benar keluar. Ia tersengal payah..membuatya tak sadar seseorang telah mendekapnya tubuh dinginnya.

"Hhhh...nghh!" Engahnya masih tersengal hebat

"Mengapa kau melakukannya Hah!? Mengapa kau sebodoh ini ingin—

"A—ku melihat—mu"

Bisikan lirih itu membuat Chanyeol membisu, bahkan hingga jemari kecil Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya...Ia masih diam membisu.

"Aku ha—nya ingin m—melihatmu" Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "K-kau benar-benar da—tang" Lirihnya terbata, meski sesekali Ia mengerjap berusaha menyingkirkan genangan bening di pelupuknya. Hingga Ia benar-benar bisa melihat Chanyeol lebih jelas.

"A—ku takut tak pernah bisa me-lihat—

"Hentikan.." Chanyeol semakin mendekap tubuh ringkih itu, membiarkan Baekhyun bersandar nyaman di pundaknya. "Aku bersamamu saat ini" Gumamnya lagi, sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari ceruk lehernya.

Dan Baekhyun kecil itu, hanya tergugu dalam diam dengan kedua tangan tak pernah berhenti mencengkeram erat punggung Chanyeol, seakan tak menginginkan pria tinggi itu kembali menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidurlah..." Bisik Chanyeol seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menjuntai, ke belakang telinga Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum hangat, begitu melihat anak itu hanya mengerjap dan tak jemu memandanginya.

Baekhyun memang tak menggigil dan sekebas sebelumnya, melainkan telah terbaring nyaman bahkan wajah pasi itu berangsur bersemu kemerahan. ah sungguh! ini benar-benar manis untuknya.

.

Suasana... tetaplah hening, semua vampire itu telah beranjak pergi untuk memberi sekat bagi Pangeran Sulung itu berdua dengan pendamping mungilnya.

Sama sekali tak berteman dengan apapun, dalam ruang megah dan penuh kilau itu hanya detak arloji tua tersemat di dinding yang mengiringi.

"Chan.."

Panggilan lembut itu lekas membuatnya beralih menatap Baekhyun, lalu memejamkan mata begitu tangan lentik itu menyentuh wajah tegasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Lirih Baekhyun lagi, semakin manis kala bibir mungil itu mengulas senyum untuknya. Meski nyatanya, mata biru itu tetaplah pias

Chanyeol tertegun, jika selama ini... ungkapan perasaan itu hanya datang darinya. Dan kini Ia benar-benar mendengarnya dari sosok mungil yang selalu dipujanya itu.

Tentu bukan main, perasaannya kali ini..

Chanyeol beralih merunduk, mengikis sekat dengan bibir tipis itu. "Aku pun merindukanmu" Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya menyesap lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Mnnh~..."

Bukan... lumatan yang menuntut, tapi hanya hisapan lembut... hingga Ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun bernafas rileks di tengah ciuman itu.

.

.

 **'** **Chupp'**

Satu kecupan mesra, mengakhiri pagutan manisnya. Pangeran Sulung itu kembali diam terpana melihat paras penuh semburat merah di bawahnya. Ah! dan bibir mungil itu...

Semakin memerah dan terlihat ranum... walau hanya dengan sekali kecup.

"Chan..?" Panggil Baekhyun, begitu dirasa... Pangeran Sulung itu hanya memandanginya saja.

"Hn..." Gumam Chanyeol sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun. Dan kembali memejamkan mata tenang begitu mendengar detak jantung di dalamnya.

Membuat Bekhyun terkikik kecil lalu mengusap surai perak pria itu berulang-ulang. "Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya"

Pangeran Sulung itu mengerjap, lalu setelahnya bangkit memenjarakan Baekhyun di bawah rengkuhan lengannya.

"Tentu saja... aku selalu menjagamu" Tegasnya seraya menatap lekat-lekat mata sapphire itu.

Tapi tak semerta membuat Baekhyun puas, namja berparas cantik itu beralih menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu menariknya untuk mendekat.

 **'** **Chupp'**

"Bukan hanya diriku... tapi juga bayi dalam perutku" Rengeknya usai mengecup bibir tebal Pangeran Sulung itu.

"..." Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang mengelak, tapi Ia pun tak bisa menyentak senyum secantik itu dari pendamping mungilnya.

"Berjanjilah... ne?" Ulang Baekhyun lagi, kali ini sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya manja di leher Chanyeol.

Membuat pangeran Sulung itu kembali terpana, dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Apapun untukmu Dear..."

Sejenak memberinya jeda... lalu akhirnya kembali menyatukan hasrat itu, dan memagut bibir Baekhyun lebih intens dari sebelumnya.

"Nngh!"

Baekhyun berjengit, sedikit meremang kala pria itu menggigiti kecil belahan bibirnya..

"Mpfhh~"

"Buka bibirmu..." Bisik Chanyeol di sela hisapannya,

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata dan patuh membuka bibirnya sendiri, merasakan dengan jelas... saliva pria itu mulai merembas memenuhi mulut kecilnya.

"Nghmpfth.." Namja cantik itu melenguh nikmat, menggenggam tangan pria itu lebih kuat tiap kali lidah Chanyeol memainkan saliva dan langit-langit mulutnya. Ah! Ia menyukainya...

Setiap cumbuan dan permainan hebat pria itu benar-benar membuatnya takluk, hingga hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Nn~ Ahh!"

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Senyum manis itu kembali terulas hangat di bibir mungilnya, kala membuka mata... dan Pria tampan itu masih terlelap di sisinya.

Baekhyun beralih menegakkan tubuh untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang, lalu melepas genggaman tangan kekar itu dengan hati-hati.

Lama... ia memandangi wajah yang terpejam itu, lalu memainkan surai peraknya hingga sebagian menutupi mata Chanyeol. Ah! Pria itu benar-benar terlihat polos, jika tertidur seperti ini. Tak ada raut penuh tempramen ataupun mata yang menatap angkuh.

"Kau benar-benar lelah eum..?" Gumamnya masih dengan memandangi wajah tegas itu.

Tidakkah semua akan terlihat sempurna, jika Chanyeol tertawa bersamanya saat menimang buah hati keduanya?

Seperti apa paras putra kecil mereka? seperti dirinyakah ataukah seperti Ayahnya?

Dan lagi... bagaimana saat Ia memilih nama untuk Pangeran kecil itu?

Ah sungguh! Baekhyun tau itu akan sangat-sangat menggemaskan untuknya...

Baekhyun tertawa kecil kala membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi,yang hingga beberapa detik kemudian... Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Ya! Sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa Ia pastikan sendiri.

Baekhyun beralih beranjak dengan perlahan, mengantisipasi gerakan sekecil apapun yang bisa membangunkan Chanyeol.

.

.

Pelan namun pasti Ia mulai mendekati jendelanya, menerawang jauh ke depan.. tepat pada pepohonan pinus yang lebat di luar. Tak ada magis pembatas lagi, Ia bisa melangkah kemanapun karna Kyuhyun telah menghapus rapalan mantranya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya... bisakah kau membawa tubuh ini ke sana sayang?" Gumam Baekhyun seraya mengelus perut besarnya .

Sejenak Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya... lalu—

Tubuh mungil itu benar-benar menyentak teleportasi, hingga lenyap dalam sekejap.

Dan Chanyeol... masih tak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum riang, begitu dirinya benar-benar berada di lembah putih itu. Berulang kali ia menghentak kaki, dan tempat itu benar-benar nyata...

tempat yang sebelumnya Ia datangi bersama Chanyeol..

Ah! Ia tak pernah menduga akan menyambung telepati sebaik ini dengan bayi dalam perutnya.

Namja mungil itu beralih berjalan antusias menyusuri jalan setapak lembah itu, dan tak jauh di hadappannya... adalah mata air... dimana Ia bisa melihat cermin masa depan itu.

Ya! Ia bisa memastikannya di sini, tidakkah sebelumnya Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dan Chanyeol bersama seorang anak kecil.

Tentu semua masih tetap sama bukan?

Ia ingin melihat... seperti apa paras putra kecilnya itu, dan lagi mereka akan benar-benar hidup bersama... tanpa mencemaskan apapun.

.

.

Senyumnya semakin merekah, begitu drinya kian mendekati mata air , dan detik itu pula... air yang jernih berangsur memadat.. hingga menjadi cermin besar.

Ia meremas jemari lentiknya tak sabaran, kala cermin itu mulai memantulkan samar bayangan dari dalamnya, secara perlahan.

.

.

.

Tapi...

.

.

Senyuman itu mendadak pudar, begitu menyadari bayangan cermin itu tak lagi sama...

Tidakkah dulu, Ia melihat tiga sosok di dalamnya?

Tapi mengapa sekarang... Ia hanya melhat Chanyeol dan seorang anak kecil saja?

"T—tidak!" Baekhyun melangkah gemetar ke belakang, ini tak mungkin terjadi. Pasti Matanya sedang bermasalah saat ini, ya! Ia pasti hanya salah lihat bukan?

"Dear..."

Hingga panggilan bass itu membuatnya terlonjak terkejut, tapi Baekhyun lekas menghambur dan memeluk Chanyeol seerat mungkin.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau kemari tanpa izin dariku?" Chanyeol sedikit mengeras, mulai merasa cemas jika Baekhyun melihat cermin masa depan itu.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menjauhkan tubuh mungil itu, untuk menatap wajahnya.

"..." Tapi Baekhyun hanya tertunduk, bahkan terlihat menangis.

"Ada apa? katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat?" sentaknya semakin takut, dengan raut namja mungil itu.

"W—wae?" Baekhyun mulai tersenyum, lalu menghapus kasar air matanya sendiri. "M-mengapa wajahmu setegang ini? kau tak sedang melihat hantu bukan?" Candanya seraya mengusap wajah Chanyeol, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan remuk itu dari Pria kekar di hadapannya.

"Kau melihat cermin itu?" Ulang Chanyeol lagi.

Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata , tak mungkin membiarkan Pangeran Sulung itu kacau dengan perasaan kebasnya sendiri.

"Ya...tentu saja aku melihatnya" Riang Baekhyun, masih berpura-pura ceria.

Sontak Chanyeol terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. "D—dear—

"Apa hm? Yya...kau benar-benar mengerikan dengan wajah seperti itu Tuan Park" Canda Baekhyun lagi, sambil menggelengkan kepala Chanyeol... berharap Pria itu lekas tersenyum.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang kulihat?" Tawarnya.

"..." Tapi Chanyeol masih diam membisu, terlalu cekam jika harus menerkanya sendiri.

"Baiklah kemarilah.." B aekhyun beralih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, lalu menariknya untuk mendekati cermin masa depan itu.

.

.

"Jangan mencemaskan apapun" Gumam Baekhyun kala membimbing dua lengan besar itu agar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Di sana... aku melihatmu tersenyum sangat tampan bersama putra kecil kita" Ujarnya seraya menengadah menatap wajah tak tenang itu. "Dan tentu saja... Diriku di sampingmu" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Tak pelak membuat Chanyeol terhenyak dan menatapnya lekat. "B-benarkah kau melihat bayanganmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk cepat. "Uhm! aku melihatya... aku ..diriku dan putra kecil kita di dalamnya" Ujarnya berbohong.

Tak ada bayangan dirinya dalam cermin itu...

Hanya Chanyeol dan seorang anak kecil yang tertawa menggemaskan bersama Ayahnya.

"Kau lihat... semua akan baik-baik saja! tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan lagi" Ucap Baekhyun sembari memutar tubuh, lalu menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang itu.

"Aku percaya dengan semua ucapanmu Dear..." Gumamnya seraya mengecup sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Jadi... kau harus benar-benar menjaganya, hingga aku melahirkan bayi ini. Lalu kita hidup bahagia" Gumamnya antusias, meski nyatanya... Baekhyun menangis dalam diam.

Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyadarinya...

.

.

.

.

'.

.

 **TBCeeeeeeee**

 **.**

 **Next Chappp**

.

.

'Meskipun esok tak akan datang padaku, aku mencintaimu..

Aku mencintaimu melebihi hari kemarin'

.

.

'Tetaplah berdiri pada tahtamu... meski tanpa diriku'

.

T_T

* * *

Aloohaaa... Gloomy hadir bawa Chapter Tiga Belasnya.

Review Jusseyooooo...

Tak review updatenya makin lamaa hayoooo T_T

* Ayoo dipilih dipilih, mau update yang mana duluan ini? hehehe

 **1\. Love Of Fallen Leaves Chapter 13**

 **2\. Love Sick Chapter 7**

 **3\. Take Care Of My Boyfriend Chapter 3**

Yang mau info kapan update silakan invite Gloomy : **gloomy_rosemary**

kami (Elan & Putri) tak mengharapkan apa apa dari teman-teman hiks... hanya review secuil ajaah gapapah _ hehehehe.

Ok yang ga mau di php in, reviewww neee.. saranghae saranghae

Dan seperti biasa, Gloomy akan mencantumkan nama reviewer sbelumnya, untuk:

 **restikadena90, hana , Marshamallow614, meliarisky7 , Tiara696, light195 , Ricon65 , Aisyah1 , AlexandraLexa, Leetha, SHINeexo, baekachu , Namibaby , jeyjong, Retyass , Shengmin137 , bbhyn92, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, berrybyun , Eun810, Jusniati EXO-L, AdisKMH, EXO Love EXO , Jungyonha, Yeolliebee, IpahPyromaniac, Dodio347, Dsianz610494 , LyWoo , sherli898 , Chanbaek461, w04lf , Chanbaeknaena , lee da rii , ParkByun61 , Annisa Lee , chan92, imheeyoung , LightPhoenix614, ChanbaekRoomUGHAGH , Dodio347, clarahyun, jugyjugya , Chanbaek769 , ChanBaekBaekYeol92 , yodabacon614 , sehunboo17, buny puppy , Cynta533 , byunlovely , Jewika , pongpongi, sehunluhan0905, , BananaOhbanana, baekedpie, Incandescence7 , Loey761, isnadhia , baek55, Chanbaekisreal, park yeolna, danactebh, ambar istrinya suho, bbaekkie26, byunlovely, Baby Chanhyun, Loeybee614 , LUDLUD, chanbaekssi , Woo jizii , AileeEverlasting, Byun Na Ra , Baekhyun Cantik, aegya hunhan , Siyya217 , daeri2124 , auliaMRQ, YvkariKim , baekachu, chanbaekkie26, rima, daebaektaeluv , metroxylon, AidakaZi , 365 be With You , Chanbaekshipper , Hyo luv ChanBaek, phoenix6104 , baekkumaa, Jeon Jungkook Maknae , hoholin , rubykaisoo, meilinlin , Byunsilb , Cutie31 , selepy , , pinkberry st , syrfh0461 , bbysmurf , dwi yuliantipcy, mphi, Kitukie , 270492, Aisyah6104 , Chanbaekmin , MochiByun , nisahyun , Baeguncy , parkbaekhy, inchan88 , ChanBaekGAY, yousee , luv110412 c, Aisyah304, veraparkhyun, shabrinaZ14 , tkxcxmrhmh , TobenMongryong, flashbaek , chanLoveBaek, inspirit7starlight, MadeDyahD , Lee Na Rin , AisyaAzhh , lee, ApplepieB , Baek13erry, Bluey Nana, neniFanadicky , honeybabies61 , Scarlet 44, ade, pla, xxrealpsxx , AbnormallyHuman** **, dan all guest**

Jangan lupa review lagi...

Saranghaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Annyeoooooongggggggggggggggggggggg


	14. Chapter 14

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kyuhyun, Sehun, Luhan, kai, kyungsoo**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid Kms**

 **P** **revious Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau lihat... semua akan baik-baik saja! tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan lagi" Ucap Baekhyun sembari memutar tubuh, lalu menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang itu.

"Aku percaya dengan semua ucapanmu Dear..." Gumamnya seraya mengecup sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Jadi... kau harus benar-benar menjaganya, hingga aku melahirkan bayi ini. Lalu kita hidup bahagia" Gumamnya antusias, meski nyatanya... Baekhyun menangis dalam diam.

Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyadarinya...

.

.

 **.**

 **~ChanBaek~**

 **YAOI**

 **Fanfiction**

 **GloomyRosemary**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Blood On A White Rose**

* * *

Semilir angin mulai merajut hening, terlalu senyap... seakan semua hal di balik pepohonan pinus lembah putih itu... benar-benar tak bernyali untuk bersua di hadapan Pangerannya, kecuali...

Debaran jantung sosok mungil itu.

Ya, satu-satunya debaran yang selalu Ia jaga melebihi nafasnya sendiri.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu Dear" Chanyeol makin mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, mencium lama perpotongan lehernya... hingga aroma menyerupai semerbak mawar putih itu benar-benar membuatnya tersenyum tenang.

Lebih dari apa yang Ia rasakan kali ini..

Suatu yang Ia takutkan, serasa pudar mendengar dengan lugas jika Baekhyun melihat bayangan dirinya dalam cermin masa depan itu.

.

.

"Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu"Bisik Pangeran Sulung itu,mencoba merenggangkan pelukan keduanya.

namun Baekhyun mengelak, bahkan semakin menguatkan rangkulan tangannya. "T-tidak.." Lirihnya sambil membenamkan wajah piasnya. "Biarkan seperti ini" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Tentu tak mungkin membiarkan Pria itu melihat dirinya menangis saat ini. Biarlah seperti ini... setidaknya Ia masih bisa merasakan betapa hangat pelukan yang selalu dirindukan itu. Dan Bahkan pelukan yang mampu merengkuh keraguan akan sisa hidupnya.

Tapi ungkapan hati itu, sepertinya tak terbaca oleh Chanyeol.

Terlihat... Pangeran Sulung itu hanya menghela nafas pelan, masih menduga... Baekhyun mungkin hanya ingin bermanja... menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Seperti apa dirinya?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba, masih dengan mendekap namja cantik itu

Baekhyun terhenyak."N-ne?" Tanyanya... sambil sesekali menyeka linangan air matanya dalam diam.

Pria itu tak jemu untuk mengulas senyum itu sekali lagi, kembali mencium mesra puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mendekat dan berbisik lirih.

"Seperti apa wajah putraku? apa dia memiliki wajahmu ?"

Baekhyun terbelalak nanar, terlalu gemetar mendengar kalimat yang semestinya membuatnya tersenyum cerah. "D-dia..." Baekhyun tersedak ucapannya sendiri. "Dia seperti dirimu" Tapi Baekhyun bersikeras tegar, tak berharap lengah... dan membuat Chanyeol tau akan kenyataan yang Ia sembunyikan dari Pria itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm... Dia memiliki wajahmu" Lirihnya,

Membuat Pangeran Sulung itu lekas berdecak dalam senyum bahagianya, dan tak puas jika hanya dengan satu pertanyaan saja

"Apa yang kulakukan di sana bersamamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan mata, merasa...

Baru kali ini, bisikan Pria itu terdengar sesakit ini, membuatnya sempat meragu... haruskah tetap menyembunyikannya. dan menahan sesak itu seorang diri?

Tapi Chanyeol segalanya...

Tak mugkin Ia melihat senyum hangat itu lenyap begitu saja.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Menciumku berulang-ulang, dan kau sangat menyebalkan" Jawabnya setengah bercanda, namja manis itu kembali mengulas senyum getir menyadari Chanyeol tak pernah jemu membelai bahkan memberinya kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

Baekhyun tau... Pria itu terlalu mencintainya...

Tapi Hatinya lebih besar untuk Chanyeol, hingga mengabaikan harapan untuk hidup demi harapan lain yang kelak membuat Pria itu bahagia.

Ya Baekhyun tau... ucapan dustanya kali ini, akan terbayar dengan senyuman Chanyeol dan tawa Putra kecilnya.

"Aku berdebar... menunggu dirimu menimang bayi itu"Lirih Chanyeol

Membuat Baekhyun reflek mengangkat wajah, demi menatap kedua mata amber itu

Namun, betapa terkejutnya Pangeran Sulung itu begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Bukan wajah cerah penuh rona yang kerap dilihatnya, melainkan sisa air mata masih berlinang kebas di paras cantik itu.

"Kau menangis?" Ujarnya , seraya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

Sempat, Ia curiga melihat namja mungil itu tampak tersentak dan berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Dear—

"Ah! haha... tidak" Baekhyun tertawa pelan seraya menyeka air matanya sendiri, lalu kembali memandang Chanyeol dengan senyum tersimpul manis. "A-aku terlalu bahagia... hingga merasa berlebih seperti ini" Elaknya sembari menyentuh rahang tegas Pria itu.

Chanyeol tak bergeming, meski Baekhyun memberinya senyum bahkan tawa semanis itu... tapi mengapa sebagian dari dirinya merasa sesesak ini. Dan mengapa, Ia melihat kedua mata Baekhyun tampak memandang tak tentu seperti itu?

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari—

 **GREB**

Chanyeol kembali diam tercekat, begitu sepasang lengan putih itu kembali melingkar di perutnya. "Aku tak menyukai tatapan ini" Lirih Baekhyun seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Pria itu.

sesaat Ia menggesekkan hidung mungilnya di dada Chanyeol, lalu mengangkat wajah demi menatap Pangeran Sulung itu.

"Sentuh aku malam ini"Desah Baekhyun seraya mengerjapkan mata. "Aku menginginkanmu... sayang" Lanjutnya lagi, begitu sadar... Chanyeol sepertinya terhanyut dalam rayuannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Ia terbelalak lebar... bahkan menjerit terkejut begitu tubuhnya serasa terangkat lalu dibawa melesat cepat.

"AHH!"

.

.

.

 **TAP**

Hanya dengan satu kedipan mata, Pria itu menyentak telportasi dan kini telah berpijak di daratan yang berbeda.

Bukan lagi di lembah yang lembap itu melainkan sebuah kamar megah penuh dengan semerbak mawar putih di setiap sudutnya.

"Kau benar-benar membawaku kemari?" Lirih Baekyun seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol... menatap Pria itu intens, kala membawanya secara bridal.. mendekati ranjang keduanya.

"..." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, sesekali memberinya kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya. Berharap Baekhyun tau... sentuhan darinya cukup memberi isyarat betapa besar perasaan itu untuk namja mungilnya.

.

.

"Yya.. jangan diam seperti ini"Celoteh Baekhyun lagi, sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya

Namun pria itu kembali balas memberinya senyuman tipis, lalu beralih membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya, hingga membuat Baekhyun melenguh nyaman, terlebih saat bibir tebal itu mengecup pelan keningnya.

"Mhh..."

Lama Ia bertahan memejamkan mata, membiarkan Pangeran Sulung itu menyentuhnya selembut itu, hingga Ia merasa berbeda dan memilih membuka matanya.

Namun detik itu pula, Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar... begitu menyadari betapa redup sorot mata amber itu.

"M—mengapa kau melihatku seperti ini?" Gumam Baekhyun ragu, seraya menyentuh wajah tegas itu.

Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata, membiarkan tangan mungil nan halus itu membelai setiap sisi wajahnya. Ah! itu benar-benar lembut dan membuatnya tenang.

"Katakan sesuatu! Kau hanya diam sa—

"Kau... akan selalu bersamaku, berjanjilah untuk itu"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun kembali terbelalak lebar, sempat ragu untuk menerka... mungkinkah sedari tadi hal itu yang mengusik pikiran Chanyeol?

"Aku—

Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya, untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mencium jemari lentik itu.

"Membawamu kemari hanya untuk mencintaimu. Bukan untuk penderitaan semacam ini" lanjutnya lagi, sambil menatap lekat kedua mata biru itu.

Namja cantik itu tertegun, Sepenuhnya menyadari... ada sesal di balik raut tegas itu. Dan mungkin benar... Chanyeol selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendadak mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Chanyeol, sedikit menariknya dan—

 **Chupp**

"Seorang pangeran tak pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti ini" Bisiknya usai mencuri kecupan, dari bibir merah itu.

"Bagamana mungkin aku menderita, jika kau memberiku banyak cinta seperti ini" Baekhyun kembali menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, membuat bibir keduanya nyaris tak bersekat. "Kemarilah... peluk dan cium aku, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan saat bersamaku. Dimana Pangeranku yang mesum itu hm?" Kekehnya lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan raut yang sebenarnya dari paras manis itu. sejujurnya Baekhyun takut akan sisa hidupnya, tapi Ia lebih takut tak bisa melihat senyum Pria itu.

Pangeran Sulung itu, hanya diam... seoalah tak tau harus menepikan hatinya. Membuat Baekhyun berdecak dan memilh mengambil inisiatif, melumat bibir tebal itu... sesekali menghisapnya bahkan Baekhyun berusaha menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam, mencoba menyulut birahi pangeran Sulung itu.

"Mnnah~ ahn" Desahnya sensual, kedua tangannyapun mulai meremas-remas surai perak Chanyeol. Mencumbunya intens... berharap nafsu itu lekas tersulut, dan membuat Chanyeol balas mencumbunya.

"Mpph! mhahh! mpffthh..C—chan"

Dan benar saja... Pria itu menekan kepala Baekhyun, membuatnya menegadah... Hingga Ia bisa memagut bibir mungil itu lebih dalam dan basah.

.

.

"A—ahngg..." Engah Baekhyun begitu Pangeran Sulung itu melepas pagutannya, dan beralih menakan dagunya untuk terbuka.

Sesaat Ia membuka mata, detik itu pula Ia berjengit melihat Pria itu membuka mulutnyaa dan membiarkan saliva itu menetes turun, masuk ke dalam bibir kecilnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat mata biru itu mengerjap polos padanya, membuatnya berdecak gemas dan beralih menyentuh bibir mungil yang masih terbuka itu.

"Kau benar-benar pandai membuatku gila" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menyeka bibir basah itu.

Sejenak Baekhyun menutup bibir dan menelan saliva Pria itu, lalu menatap sayu... ke atas.

Dalam diam Ia mulai tersenyum. Seharusnya dirinya yang mengatakan semua itu... Dirinya yang gila akan sosok Pangeran Vampire itu. Ya, bahkan naluri itu pun telah membuktikan padanya. Menyembunyikan semua takut dan perasaan sakit itu, hanya untuk sosok yang kini telah bertahta dalam hatinya.  
Ia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol... hingga tak peduli petaka macam apa yang kelak terjadi pada dirinya. Asal semua tertebus dengan senyum Chanyeol bersama buah hatinya kelak.

"S—sentuh aku" Lirih Baekhyun serak. Ia tak ingin menunggu lebih lama... atau air mata itu lolos dengan semua racauan hatinya sendiri.

.

.

Pangeran Sulung itu lekas merunduk, mencium mesra bibir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya membawa bibir tebal itu untuk mengecupi garis leher putih itu.

bahkan dalam hitungan detik, tangan itu bergerak cekatan melepas satu persatu pakaian Baekhyun hingga polos seutuhnya, membiarkan perut yang besar itu bertahan tanpa selapis kain pun.

"A—ahh!" Pekik Baekhyun, sembari menengadahkan kepala begitu Pria itu beralih menjilat pusarnya, memainkannya dengan lidah basah itu... hingga samar Ia bisa merasakan bayi dalam perutnya bergerak kecil karna rangsangan itu. "Ch—Chan! D-dia bergerak!" Pekiknya antusias

"Hn?" Chanyeol berhenti sesaat untuk mendengar pendamping mungilnya.

"Lakukan lagi... Dia menyukainya saat kau mencium perutku seperti itu" Rengek Baekhyun sambil mengguncang lengan kekar itu.

Pangeran Sulung itu terkekeh pelan, terlalu gemas melihat paras baby face itu bersinar secerah ini... Ia beralih meletakkan sebuah bantal di bawah perut Baekhyun, berharap Ia lebih leluasa mencumbu perut buncit itu.

Sebelah tangannya mulai meraih jemari Baekhyun, membuatnya saling bertaut pas... sementara bibir tebal itu mulai mengecupi nipple pink Baekhyun, merambat sampai perut buncitnya. Tangan besar itu pun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya tiap kali Ia mencoba memberi hickey merah kontras di tubuh putih itu, hingga hanya pekikkan menggoda dan kikikkan geli Baekhyun yang terdengar... kala Ia mencumbu perut besarnya.

"Ahn!.. ackh! haha~ g—geli mmh~"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ngh~ N—neh! ahhahah! ackh! Y—yeolh!"

.

.

..

.

"Ugh!..mmhah.. ah~ k-ku rasa tak perlu .. ahnn~ melakukannyah! ahhh" Ujar Bakhyun terbata-bata, tiap kali lidah basah itu mencomba menusuk rektumnya lebih dalam.

"Biar aku mempersiapkan tubuhmu" Gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela oralnya, sedikit membuka kaki Baekhyun lebih lebar. Beruntung... bantal di bawah perut namja cantik itu, memudahkannya mencapai lubang anal itu lebih leluasa.

"Ackh! ahh...nnn~" Erang Baekhyun , begitu dua jari panjang itu melesak ke dalam. Tak mampu terulas olehnya, ia benar-benar merasakan kedutan yang hebat di dalam lubangya tiap kali jari Chanyeol bergerak keluar masuk.

"AH!.. T—tunggu! Ahnn! A—aku merasa aneh! Ackhh!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba seraya menggelengkan kepalanya resah.

Sesuatu seperti menyengat titik nikmatnya, membuatnya panik kala perutnya menegang ingin klimaks.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Bahkan ini hanya jariku saja Dear..." Bisiknya seraya mendekati bibir yang terengah itu. "Saat hamil... tubuhmu benar-benar sensitif hn" Lanjutnya lagi sambil melumat bibir kissable itu, bahkan Ia menambahkan satu jarinya, lalu menggerakkan tiga jari itu keluar masuk lebih cepat.

Tak pelak, membuat Baekhyun menjerit tertahan. Hingga-

"AHMMMPPPPFTHHHH!" sari kental itu menyeruak, hingga mengenai wajah dan perut keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terengah payah, tapi kedua kaki itu tetap terbuka lebar... hingga tak sadar Pria yang telah membuatnya orgasme hebat itu, telah memposisikan penis besarnya tepat di bibir rektumnya.

"Kau benar-benar basah di bagian ini" Gumam Chanyeol, sambil menekan-nekan rektum Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, meloloskan sebagian cairan orgasm yang belum sempat meleleh keluar.

"Ha—ahh!"

Sejenak Ia hanya diam, mengamati lekat bagaimana rektum itu berkedut sensual, bahkan terlihat semakin merah menggoda akibat cumbuannya. Ah! benar-benar rapuh... tapi... dari bagian itu pula... kelak Putranya akan terlahir.

"C—chan, jangan m—melihatnya saja!" Gusar Baekhyun dengan wajah tersipu malu. Sesekali pula ia berusaha mengatupkan kakinya, namun selalu gagal begitu Pria itu menahannya dan membuatnya mengangkang lebih lebar. Oh sungguh! ini benar-benar memalukan, meski vampire itu suaminya sendiri.

"Kau tau?" Chanyeol beralih menggesekkan kepala penisnya di bibir rektum itu, membuat Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aroma tubuhmu semakin memikat, jika kau mendapat orgasm seperti ini" lanjutnya sambil mendorong kuat penis besar itu. Dan—

 **BLESHH**

"AHHHT!" Baekhyun menjerit keras, kala genita besar itu benar-benar melesak dalam sekali hentak.

Namja mungil itu menggigil, dengan tangan menggapai-gapai ke atas... ingin meraih leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa mendiskripsikan betapa hebat sensasi itu, saat benda besar Chanyeol mengisi penuh lubangnya.

"HHAH! AHH! C—CHAAN!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi begitu berahasil merangkul leher Pria itu, bahkan... Chanyeol tak melakukan gerakan apapun, tapi tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang tak biasa. Hingga sesaat kemudian... Baekhyun mengejang dan kembali mendapat klimaksnya

"C—CUMMHH! AHNNNN!"

.

Sementara Pria di atasnya hanya mampu bertahan dengan mata terpejam erat, bahkan mendesis... begitu rektum Baekhyun serasa menjepit ketat penisnya kala namja mungil itu mendapat klimaks.

Menahan tubuhnya untuk tak menghentak penisnya detik itu juga, bahkan terlalu berhati-hati agar tak menghimpit Perut Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar sensitif..." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "Dear..." Desahnya sebelum akhirnya mengulum mesra daun telinga itu.

"Ahh! aaahnnn... Ohhh! C—chanyeoll!" Lenguh Baekhyun. Kedua tangan yang masih mengalung di leher Pria itu, mulai meremas-remas surai peraknya... bahkan turut menciumi leher Chanyeol. Membalas cumbuan Pria itu, hingga Ia puas... menyentak nafsunya sendiri.

"Ahmm... Gi-git lebih keras sa—yang.. uhnnn" Desahnya, sambil menekan kepala Chanyeol yang masih mencumbu telinga dan lehernya itu.

.

.

.

"Agh! AHH! P—perih! Ahtt!" Baekhyun mencakar kuat punggung Chanyeol... begitu Pria itu mencoba bergerak dengan menarik keluar penisnya, hingga terlihat sebagian lapisan rektum itu turut tertarik keluar.

Lalu—

"AAACKH!" Namja mungil itu kembali menengadah hebat, sesaat setelah Chanyeol kembali mendorong masuk miliknya. Tak terlalu kasar... namun cukup kuat mengacaukan pikiran Baekhyun. Hingga hanya mampu membuka bibir dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Kau merasakannya?"Desah Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk, sesekali Ia mendesis begitu lubang anal itu serasa menghisap kuat miliknya.

"AHH! Nnn~ Ahht!" Jangankan menjawab, untuk sekedar mendengarpun Baekhyun rasa itu terlalu mustahil, jika benda sebesar itu bergerak kuat... memelintir isi perutnya.

Chanyeol mungkin tak menyetubuhinya seperti biasanya... Ia tau, gerakan itu terlalu pelan tapi entahlah... segalanya terasa berbayang, perutnya yang serasa penuh karna bayi di dalamnya itu. Semakin membuatnya menggila begitu penis besar itu turut menekannya dalam... menghimpit semua spot sensitif itu. Hingga Ia hanya bisa menjerit dan melengking binal... seakan bukan dirinya lagi.

"AH!...ACKH! AAAHH!"

,

,

,

"AHHH! P—PERUTKU! AHH! L—LEBIH! ACKHH!" Baekhyun kembali menggapai-gapai Chanyeol. Dan begitu Pria itu menyambut tangannya...

Baekhyun merangkul erat leher kokoh itu. Lalu kembali memekik tak terkendali "M-MASUKKANH! LEBIH! AHHH! D—DALAMH!" Baekhyun benar-benar berharap bisa menungging detik itu juga, dan merasakan penis itu bisa mencapai titik terjauh dalam tubuhnya. Namun kedua tangan besar yang menahannya agar tetap telentang, membuatnya hanya bisa menangis dalam buaian nikmat itu.

"Hks... L—lebih keras! Lakukan Lebih Ke—ras! Ackh! Ahhahh!" Rengek Baekhyun setengah terisak.

"Sshh..." Tapi pria itu hanya mendesis menenangkannya sambil menyeka air matanya, lalu mencium sayang pipinya. Tak mungkin Ia melakukannya... jika tak ingin mengguncang kandungan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlalih menambah satu bantal yang lain untuk diletakkan di bawah perut namja cantik itu, membuat posisi lubang senggama itu lebih tinggi, hingga dengan posisi ini Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan lugas, bagaimana penis besar itu menyeruak keluar masuk... membelah rektumnya.

"AH!...H—HAHH! C—CHANYEOL! AHN!"

Semakin menggila... kedua mata itu tetap terbuka melihat penyatuan keduanya, namun tubuhnya mendadak mengejang hebat... begitu klimaks itu makin mendekat. Membuatnya menengadah dengan kedua mata memutih... hingga—

"Baekh—

"AAAAACKHH!"

Visualnya kembali berbayang... terlalu membuai bahkan membuatnya melayang begitu sperma panas itu kembali menyeruak mengisi perutnya. Bahkan semakin mengigil kala ia turut mengejang melepas klimaksnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Jiwa yang murni itu... tak lama lagi akan terlahir. Jangan lengah... dan awasi setiap hal di sekitar anak itu" Gumam Penguasa itu seraya menatap lekat beberapa sosok di hadapannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba seorang vampire muda mendadak merangsak ke dalam

"Tak adakah cara lain?" Serunya sambil berjalan tergesa mendekati Kyuhyun.

"P—paman! J—jika bayi itu terlahir... itu berarti Baekhyun akan mati! Tak adakah cara lain selain membiarkannya melahirkan seperti itu?!" racau Luhan berharap Raja Vampire itu memiliki opsi lain, untuk menyelamatkan dua nyawa itu. Tak hanya bayinya... tapi Baekhyunpun seharusnya bisa diselamatkan.

"..." Kyuhyun hanya diam, sejenak memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya menyentuh kepala Luhan.

"Aku lebih menginginkanmu untuk diam. Cara bicaramu... hanya akan membuat Putraku ragu, dan kembali mencoba membunuh bayi itu" Ujar Kyuhyun telak. Membuat Luhan hanya mampu menundukkan kepala dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? sementara penguasa itu seakan tak memberi jawaban bahkan sepertinya tak memiliki kuasa untuk merubah takdir itu.

tapi bagaimana dengan anak itu? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun mungil itu?

"T—tapi Paman... Baek—

 **GREBB**

Luhan berjengit terkejut begitu sebuah lengan menarik mundur perutnya, dan begitu menoleh ke belakang. Tubuhnya telah lebih dulu di bawa melayang dan lenyap dari hadapan Raja Vampire itu

.

.

.

.

"L—lepaskan aku!" Seru Luhan, berusaha meronta. Namun pria yang membawa tubuhnya itu hanya diam dan sesekali meliriknya dingin.

Hingga keduanya tiba di sebuah puri pun... Pria itu tetap diam.

"M—mengapa kau membawaku kemari!?" Teriaknya keras, bahkan menatap Pangeran Bungsu itu tajam.

Sehun berdecak, sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekat hingga Luhan bergerak ke belakang dengan panik.

"Berhentilah menjadi pengacau" Gumam Sehun setelahnya

Luhan meradang, "P—pengacau? Nyawa anak itu tengah kalian pertaruhkan di sini?! Aku tak ingin dia mati! Ku mohon lakukan sesuatu" Mohon Luhan, sambil menundukkan kepala. Lebih dari apapun itu... sejak pertama kali melihat Baekhyun, Ia merasa... memiliki perhatian lebih untuknya. Bahkan anak itu telah mencuri sebagian kasih untuknya.

"T—tak bisakah kau menggigitnya, dan menjadikannya vampire seutuhnya dengan bisa-mu?"

"A—atau, s-selamatkan Dia dengan kekuatanmu! ya! Kau bisa melakukannya!" Racau Luhan, semakin menerka pemikirannya sendiri.

Pangeran Bungsu itu hanya memandangya, lalu beralih memeluk tubuh kurus itu.

"M—mengapa kau memelukku? ini bukan dirimu yang—

"Diamlah..." Bisik Sehun, seraya menumpukan dagu di kepala Luhan.

Tapi Luhan mengelak, dan tetap kekeuh mencari kepastian. "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan kekuatanmu bukan ? selamatkan Baekhyun sebelum bayi itu terlahir!"

"Lebih jauh dari ini, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Baekhyun mengandung darah daging kakakku... bayi itu memiliki magis yang sama seperti Ayahnya"

"L—lalu... apa masalahnya jika sama? Kau tetap bisa menyelamatkannya dengan kekuatamu dan—

"Pernahkah kau melihatnya ? Baekhyun tetap merintih kesakitan meski diriku atau bahkan Ayahku mencoba menenangkannya" Lugas Sehun, mencoba memberi pengertian di sini. Luhan harus mengetahuinya, Bayi itu memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar. Ia bahkan tak bisa membaca masa depan bayi itu, seakan Putra Chanyeol memang memiliki magis yang menutup penglihatan apapun, untuk menerka keberadaannya.

Luhan mengerjap cepat.

"Magis yang kami miliki... rupanya tak berpengaruh apapun pada Bayi itu. kecuali kekuatan Ayahnya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol memang harus memilih satu di antara keduanya. Dan bayi itu... masa depan alam ini"

Vampire berparas manis itu terbelalak lebar. "A—apa?" Luhan mulai mecengekarm pakaian depan Sehun.

"Bukankah aku meminta opsi lain?! Mengapa kau tetap memberiku jawaban seperti itu?!"

Racaunya keras. Luhan memilih memutar tubuh, ingin beranjak pergi "A—aku akan menemui Baekhyun! Aku harus—

Namun, langkah itu kembali tersendat begitu Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menghempas tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

 **BRUGH**

"Akh!" pekiknya nyeri.

"Dengar... jauhkan tanganmu dari masalah ini!" Gertak Sehun, seraya mencengkeram kedua tangan luhan.

Luhan mengeras. "Apa masalahnya?! Kalian tak memikirkan anak itu! Hanya mementingkan—mpfthh!"

Luhan terbelalak lebar, begitu pria itu mencium bibirnya... Bahkan Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana bibir itu bergerak melumat lapisan bawahnya.

"Aku tak ingin... Chanyeol melukaimu. Ku mohon dengarkan aku" Bisik Sehun usai melepas pagutan itu.

Luhan masih terbelalak lebar. Nyatakah ini?

Ataukah Ia memang sedang bermimpi Sehun menciumnya, terlebih... tak ada sedikitpun aksen dingin yang kerap Sehun tunjukkan saat berbicara pada siapapun.

Tidak..

Sebelum Pria itu kembali memagut bibirnya...

Lebih intens... hingga Luhan hanya bisa mendesah kecil dengan mata terpejam.

"Mnh~.."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

.

.

"Dear..."

Samar terdengar... panggilan lembut itu.

Ah! mungkinkah ini masih di dalam mimpinya? Mengapa enggan... kedua mata itu untuk terbuka, bahkan terasa begitu berat.

Dan Ia hanya ingin terpejam lebih lama lagi.

"Dear... bangunlah"

Tapi suara bass itu... membuatnya merasa merindu. Membujuknya untuk membuka mata dan berharap melihat pemilik suara itu.

' **Chupp'**

Seseorang mencium keningnya, mungkinkah itu Chanyeol?

.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya, hingga sebuah lumatan ringan di bibir tipisnya... mampu menarik sadarnya dan membuat mata biru itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

Semakin menggemaskan kala pemiliknya terlihat menguap kecil, dengan jemari lentik tampak mengusap matanya sendiri.

"Tidurmu... sangat lelap hn?" Bisik Chanyeol, kala membantu bocah mungil yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih itu, bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, meski sesekali Ia kembali mengerjap... karna silau.

Namun kedua mata sapphire itu mendadak membulat lebar begitu sebuket mawar putih... berada tepat di hadapannya. Dan begitu menatap ke atas...

Barulah ia tau... Chanyeol, memberi rangkaian bunga itu hanya untuknya.

"C-cantik sekali..." gagap Baekhyun, dan makin menggumam takjub begitu sinar mentari yang menerpa... turut membuat semua mawar putih itu terlihat berkilau.

"Kau menyukainya?" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya membimbing kedua tangan mungil itu untuk memeluk buket mawar putihnya. Lalu mengecup mesra pipi namja kecil itu.

"N—ne... ini sangat indah. Terima kasih" Ucap Baekhyun... terdengar manis, bahkan sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari rangkaian mawar putih itu.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak pelan, lalu tersenyum... mengartikan tawa bocah itu, adalah yang paling berharga untuknya.

Pangeran Sulung itu beralih mengelus pipi halus Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya. "Tak ada yang lebih indah... selain senyummu ini" Gumamnya.

Membuat Baekhyun berjengit, karna berdebar. Lalu setelahnya menunduk tersipu.

Sejenak... waktu terajut hening di antara keduanya. Hingga gerakan Pria itu kembali membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dengan detak jantungnya sendiri, begitu Chanyeol merunduk... lalu menempelkan telinganya di perut Baekhyun.

"Bagus... kau tak membuatnya merintih kesakitan" Bisiknya, seakan tengah berbicara pada putranya sendiri.

' **BLUSH'**

Baekhyun menutup bibir, mengapa semanis ini?

Bahkan Ia tak tau, senyum macam apa yang Ia tunjukkan kala Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini.

Chanyeol mendadak bangkit untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Jangan menyembunyikan senyum seperti ini" Ujarnya seraya menyingkirkan jemari lentik itu dari bibir Baekhyun, lalu menggantinya dengan bibir merahnya. Melumatnya begitu lembut... hingga membuat kedua mata indah itu terpejam nyaman.

"Mmh.."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan di hari ini?" Ujar Pangeran Sulung itu sambil memainkan jemari lentik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik, dengan bibir bawah tergigit. "Apa kau akan memberikannya untukku?"

"Apapun untukmu.." Sahut Chanyeol cepat.

"Apapun itu?"

"Hn... apapun yang kau inginkan"

Baekhyun mengerjap, sembari menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol. "Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan dirimu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Membuat namja cantik itu terkikik kecil. "Hari ini aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu. temani aku di sini... otteyo?" lanjut Baekhyun lagi sambil mengerlingkan mata.

Chanyeol berdecak, dengan senyum terkulum, Ah! mengapa bibir mungil itu terlihat menggemaskan bahkan menggoda dalam waktu bersamaan saat Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu.

"Ah! Biarkan aku mandi terlebih dahulu" Celoteh Baekhyun kemudian, sambil menyibak selimutnya... menuruni ranjang lalu melangkah kecil menuju meja nakas di sisi ranjangnya. Senyum itu kembali terulas manis begitu Ia meletakkan buket mawar putih itu di dalam vas bunganya.

Namun tak berselang lama... Baekhyun kembali berjengit terkejut kala seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya bridal, membuat kedua tangannya mengalung erat di leher Pria itu.

"A—ahh..."

"Mandi bersamaku... mungkin lebih baik" Kekeh Chanyeol seraya melangkah membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuju bath up keduanya.

"N—NOOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Apa lagi sekarang haaah?" Gerutu Kai kesal, seraya menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di sebuah sofa.

Tak habis pikir mengapa dirinya terlalu takluk menuruti semua permintaan manusia bernama Kyungsoo itu. Bahkan hingga membuat kamar megah miliknya ini.. seperti rumah sakit umum di dunia manusia.

"164... 165... 1— Yyack! kau kurang 100 kantong lagi Pabbo!" Seru Kyungsoo, sambil berkacak pinggang kala menyadari persedian kantong darahnya tak sesuai perhitungannya.

"Aku lelah!" Sahut Kai sambil berguling ke samping, membelakangi Kyungsoo. Membuat manusia mungil itu berjalan menghentak mendekatinya.

"Kembali ke sana Ppaliyaaa!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik jubah Kai. Memaksa Vampire tinggi itu untuk mencuri persedian darah di rumah sakit.

"Satu gigitan ... lalu aku akan pergi mengambilnya" Ujar Kai sambil menoleh kebelakang. Tapi yang terlihat—

' **PLAK!'**

Ia hanya mendapat jidat yang merah akibat tamparan telak itu.

"Baiklah! Jangan memintaku untuk megambilnya! Aku lelah!" Sungut Kai, seraya berbalik lalu membungkus tubuhnya serapat mungkin dengan jubah hitamnya.

"Yack! Kau harus mengambilnya! anak itu membutuhkan semua darah itu! Cepat Bangun!"

"Kau pikir itu gratis huh!" Decak Kai sebal.

Kyungsoo mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Yang benar saja membiarkan vampire itu menggigitnya, itu sama saja menyerahakan hidupnya menjadi makhluk seperti Kai.

"Kau bisa mengambil satu kantong darah jika kau menginginkannya" Tawar Kyungsoo kemudian.

"French Kiss saja kalau begitu.." Rajuk Kai.

"KAU GILA!"

"Lumatan bibir?"

"YACK!"

"Kecupan? Satu kecup saja"

Kyungsoo mengusap jengah wajahnya, tak habis pikir... semua makhluk vampire ini tak melihat perbedaan gender.

"H—hanya satu sa—saja" Lirih Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Detik itu pula Kai melonjak bangkit, dan—

' **Chupp'**

Ia mencuri kecupan di bibir sintal itu, tak pelak pemiliknya berteriak keras. Namun sebelum pukulan itu menyentak kepalanya, Vampire itu telah lebih dulu melayang. "Lain kali aku akan mencuri gigitan darimu dan menjadikanmu MATE-KU! AHAHAHAHAHAA!" Tawanya menggelegar, lalu melesat pergi.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghentak kaki jengkel, Ia beralih memutar tubuh namun tiba-tiba Ia terjengkang ke belakang begitu seorang mendadak muncul.

"Aghh!"

"Kau—" sosok itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Kau membuat semua ini untuk Baekhyun?" Lanjut sosok itu lagi, sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar... tepat pada semua peralatan medis yang tertata di sekelilingnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap mengamati lekat siapa pemilik wajah cantik itu, tapi sebelumnya Ia memang pernah melihatnya di sini.

"U-uhm... ya" Gumam Kyungsoo seadanya.

Membuat sosok itu kembali menatapnya lekat. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Baekhyun?"

"Aku tak menginginkan apapun darinya, aku hanya ingin menolong—

"Mustahil!" sergah vampire cantik itu. "kau pasti menyembunyikan niat tersembunyi untuk anak itu bukan?!" cercanya membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar.

"mereka, mengambil keuntungan dari anak itu. Lebih lagi dirimu seorang manusia! Pasti kau memiliki niat buruk padanya!" racau Luhan makin tak terkendali.

Kyungsoo mengeras. "Keuntungan apa yang kau maksud di sini?!" serunya... Mulai menelisik, inti dari racauan vampire muda itu

Memang tak sepenuhnya menerka, tapi Ia merasa... Vampire itu tengah menunjukkan sesal yang besar.

"Aku tau aku memang tak bermimpi. Bahkan aku sadar ... Berbincang dengan makhluk seperti kalian. Tapi... Anak itu—

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya untuk memandang Luhan tajam. " Anak itu berbeda! Dia masih setengah manusia di sini. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan padanya?"

Luhan memilih diam, dan beralih mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa.

"Taukah kau petaka yang terjadi padanya?" lirih Luhan. Sesaat ia mengusap pelan wajah tirusnya, merasa sesal jika harus mengingat tawa Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab selain menatap Luhan lebih lekat, berharap mendengar penuturan lebih lugas dari sosok vampire itu.

"Selama Baekhyun hanya manusia setengah vampire, anak itu hanya akan menjadi inang. Dan keuntungan yang ku maksud di sini, bayi dalam kandungannya" Lirih Luhan, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"I—inang?"

"Seperti yang kau tau... inang akan mati, jika makhluk baru dalam tubuhnya terlahir"

Kyungsoo berjengit, semiris itukah nasib bocah bernama Baekhyun itu? tidakkah Pria yang mereka panggil sebagai suami Baekhyun itu sangat mencintai anak itu.

Tapi mengapa Dia membiarkan hidupnya seperti ini?

"T-tidak! aku seorang Dokter! aku pasti bisa menyelamatkannya!" kekeuh Kyungsoo, sembari membuka satu persatu almari medisnya, memastikan semua peralatan yang kai berikan memang lengkap.

sementara Luhan hanya berdecih getir, sekeras apapun Dokter bernama Kyungsoo berusaha... semua akan berbuah sia. Jika Panguasanya sendiripun tak memiliki daya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun setelah ini.

"Atau mungkin, aku bisa melakukan caesar! Ya! itu yang selalu kami lakukan jika kelahiran normal tak memungkinkan. b—berapa usia kandungannya saat ini?" Racau Kyungsooo masih bersikeras untuk berpikir positif.

"Bayi Vampire akan teralahir dalam usia kandungan tiga bulan. Dan mungkin... hanya menghitung hari saja... Baekhyun akan melahirkan Putra Pangeran Sulung"

"T—tiga bulan? secepat itukah?!" Gagap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Dan sikap diam itu... terlalu cukup memberinya isyarat jika itu bukan lelucon belaka. Jika memang benar kandungan Baekhyun telah memasuki usia 3 bulan, maka hanya sedikit waktu yang tersisa.

Sejenak Dokter muda itu menatap tak tentu, hingga akhirnya Ia memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Katakan padaku... bagaimana Pangeranmu itu, merubah Baekhyun hingga menjadi manusia setengah vampire"

"Apa?" Luhan mengernyit.

"Setidaknya, jika aku mengerti prosesnya... aku bisa sedikit menelisik kemungkinan di sini" Ucap Kyungsoo menggebu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian**

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" kekeuh Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya.. Ah Sungguh Ia benar-benar ingin berjalan seorang diri dan menikmati semerbak hamparan bunga di hadapannya.

Sementara Pangeran Sulung itu hanya berdecak lidah, melihat pendamping mungilnya semakin menujukkan sikap keras kepala itu. Oh ayolah... tempatnya berpijak kali ini, dipenuhi batuan yang licin. Terlebih kandungan itupun telah memasuki usia 3 bulan. Tentu tak bisa melepas Baekhyun begitu saja. Bagaimana jika anak itu terjatuh?

"Tidak dengan perut seperti ini, dan tempat seperti ini" tegas Chanyeol, sambil beralih meraih pinggang Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibir kesal. "Kau bilang apapun untukku?!"Gerutunya... terlihat lebih seperti merajuk.

Dan Pangeran Sulung itu hanya berdecak gemas, sambil mengacak pelan surai pirang Baekhyun.

Tidakkah semua Ia lakukan memang untuk Baekhyun, Lihat...

Penguasa seperti dirinya hingga menyempatkan waktu menemani bahkan menjaga anak itu... hanya agar, Baekhyun bisa melihat tempat penuh dengan hamparan bunga ini.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku membawamu terbang... Dear" Bisik Chanyeol sembari menyusupkan tangan di bawah paha Baekhyun dan

 **HUP**

Namja mungil itu nyaris memekik terkejut, begitu Chanyeol kembali mengangkatnya bridal, bak seorang Puteri.

"A—Ah! Hahahaha..." Tawanyapun pecah, kala Pria kekar itu membawanya melayang... sesaat mendekati bunga itu, dan begitu dirinya nyaris menggapai tangkainya... Chanyeol kembali membawanya lebih tinggi.

.

.

"Kau sangat menyukai bunga hn..." Gumam Chanyeol, begitu keduanya melayang di atas hamparan mawar putih. Lalu mendarat begitu Baekhyun menginginkannya.

Sejenak, Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Lalu mengangguk pelan. "Karena... Eomma juga menyukainya. Jika aku merindukannya... aku hanya cukup melihat mawar putih ini" Lirih Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya, hendak merunduk. Tapi Chanyeol menahannya... dan beralih memetik setangkai mawar itu, untuk Ia berikan pada pendamping mungilnya.

Tak pelak, senyum itu pun makin terulas manis. Ah! Meski sisa hidup itu masih menjadi bayang hitam untuknya, tapi dengan Chanyeol di sisinya seperti ini.

Semua terasa merekah untuknya.

Entahlah, Ia merasa hidupnya beruntung... seseorang seperti Chanyeol menginginkannya bahkan mencintainya seperti ini.

"Mereka seperti sosok Eomma" Lirih Baekhyun lagi, sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mawar putih itu.

Chanyeol tertegun.

Alasan ini pula yang sebenarnya memberatkan hatinya kala itu, untuk merubah Baekhyun menjadi vampire seutuhnya.

Karna jika itu terjadi, Baekhyun akan benar-benar melupakan kenangan hidupnya sebagai manusia... terlebih sosok orang tuanya.

Tanpa tau... jika keputusannya kala itu akan mendatangkan petaka..

Tidak! itu tidak akan terjadi...

Tidakkah Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakan untuk percaya hanya padanya?

Ya, Baekhyun melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri. Dan mereka akan hidup bahagia bersama buah hatinya. seperti yang Baekhyun katakan dalam cermin itu.

Ia hanya percaya pendampingnya seorang...

.

.

Ia beralih menyusupkan kedua tangannya... lalu merengkuh perut Baekhyun dari belakang. "Kau sangat cantik hari ini" Bisiknya, sambil mencium mesra pundak Baekhyun.

Sesaat namja cantik itu bersandar di dada bidangnya, lalu menggenggam tangan besar yang kini menyentuh perutnya.

"Apa kau menggodaku saat ini?" Kekeh Baekhyun, sambil sesekali melirik ke atas.

"Sejak kau terlahir... saat ini... hingga seterusnya... kau selalu cantik di mataku"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terdiam, bahkan tangan itupun mendadak gemetar. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun melepas genggamannya, sebelum Chanyeol menyadari dirinya mulai goyah kali ini.

"Aku mulai memikirkan beberapa nama... untuk Putra kita kelak"

Semakin membuatnya gemetar... Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Berharap air mata itu tak jatuh detik itu juga. Masih mungkinkah dirinya melihat detik itu? hari di mana Chanyeol memanggil nama putra kecilnya? masih adakah kesempatan semacam itu untuknya?

"N—ne, s-siapapun namanya... j-jika kau yang memberinya. Pasti akan terdengar h-hebat" Lirih Baekhyun terbata.

Chanyeol mengernyit, merasa ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. Ia beralih memutar tubuh mungil itu... namun detik itu pula—

 **GREB**

"Ugh! Di—dingin! Bawa aku kemba—li... nee?"

rengek Baekhyun sambil memeluk perut Chanyeol, menyembunyikan raut pias di balik dada bidang Chanyeol. Hingga pria itu benar-benar tak tau... dirinya yang menangis.

Pangeran Sulung itu hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu mencium lama puncak kepala Baekhyun. Ah ya... senja hampir menjelang. Udara tentu... berhembus sangat dingin. Tak heran namja mungilnya menggigil seperti ini.

"Berpeganglah... " Bisiknya, sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh mungil itu melesat kembali menuju Purinya.

.

.

.

.

Petang mulai berangsur pekat...

Semestinya Ia turut memejamkan mata, mendampingi sosok mungil yang kini telah terpejam damai di sisinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat... membelai perlahan surai pirang itu , seolah Baekhyun benar-benar mutiara rapuh untuknya.

Lama... ia bertahan memandangi Baekhyun. seakan tak jemu hanya dengan memandangi paras baby face itu.

Ia kembali merunduk... mencoba menyentuh bibir tipis itu, sebelum akhirnya mengklaim nya dengan bibir tebalnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hyung..." Hingga seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari belakang.

Chanyeol sempat berdecak dengan waktu intim yang terusik itu, tapi setelah memaksa bangkit dan menatap pemanggil itu.

"Ayah memanggilmu" Ujar Pemuda itu.

Chanyeol sempat ingin menolak, namun mendengar telepati Ayahnya. Mungkin memang suatu yang tak sepantasnya Ia abaikan.

"Jaga Baekhyun untukku"

Dalam hitungan detik saja, pria itu lenyap dalam sekejap... membiarkan Pendamping mungilnya itu terlelap. dan hanya Sehun...yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

Hening...

Tak bersua apapun selain detak jam yang terdengar kontras.

Sehun berjalan perlahan mengelilingi ranjang besar itu, mengamati dengan seksama... bagaimana manusia setengah vampire itu terlelap dengan hembusan nafas teratur seperti itu.

Jantung itu masih berdenyut selayaknya manusia... namun tidak untuk aliran darahnya.

Sehun mampu melihat... setiap darah yang terpompa... tak mengalir dengan semestinya.

sebuah kekuatan yang lain, seperti menghisapnya tanpa jeda... dan mungkin ini yang membuat nyawa Baekhyun terancam.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya darinya?" gumam Sehun, kedua mata amethyst itu pun terlihat menatap redup, tak menduga... Baekhyun memiliki hati semulia itu, semula Ia hanya merasa Baekhyun hanyalah manusia tak berguna yang di bawa saudara Sulungnya.

namun... semakin lama Ia melihat...

Semakin Ia tau, betapa tulus ... namja mungil itu berkorban untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

"Nnhh~"

Sehun tersentak begitu melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengernyit tak nyaman, Ia beralih mendekat untuk memastikan, tapi belum sempat Ia menyentuh kening Baekhyun.. sesuatu benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"A—aahtt!"

Benar-benar panas, bahkan walau tanpa menyentuhnya sekalipun... Ia bisa merasakan panas yang berbeda itu menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"B—baekhyun.." panik Sehun, berusaha menahan kedua tangan yang tak pernah berhenti mencakar perutnya sendiri.

"H—AHHT! S—SAKIT!" jeritnya histeris.

Baekhyun mendadak bangkit sambil meremas perutnya sendiri, begitu sesuatu yang tajam serasa mengoyak perutnya dari dalam.

Membuat Pria di sisinya semakin kebas, bahkan panik melihat situasi semacam ini. Mungkinkah saatnya? tapi mengapa tak terbaca olehnya? mengapa mendadak seperti ini?Bahkan... Chanyeok tak di sisi Baekhyun.

tak ada yang Sehun lakukan selain menyandarkan punggung sempit itu agar bersandar di dadanya. Dan berbisik untuk bernafas lebih tenang.

meski nyatanya... semua itu hanya berbuah percuma.

Baekhyun semakin menjerit kesakitan, dengan kringat sekebas itu. meski berulangn kalli mencoba menahan tangannya... tapi namja kecil itu tetap memaksa meremas perutnya sendiri.

"HKS! S—SAKITHH! AGHTT! P—PERUTKU! NNHH!"

Ia terbelalak... kala Baekhyun mengejan... namun bukan itu yang sebenarnya membuatnya tercekat, melainkan pada rembasan darah di sela-sela paha Baekhyun.

"B—Baek!"

Semua tak bisa berjalan seperti ini, mungkin Baekhyun akan melahirkan... dan mungkin juga tidak.

"HYUNG! TAK BISAKAH KAU MENDENGARNYA?!" Teriaknya keras, sambil menggengam tangan namja cantik itu. Berharap sosok yang dipanggilnya mendengar dan lekas merengkuh pendampingnya.

 **TAP**

"D—Dear!" Hingga dalam sekejap seorang Pria terlihat panik menyentak teleportasinya, dan terperangah hebat melihat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan dengan rembasan darah di sela pahanya.

"MENYINGKIR DARINYA!" Teriak Chanyeol kalap, seraya menghentak Sehun lalu mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun untuk direngkuhnya.

"B-aekhyun!" panggilnya seraya menangkup wajah pias itu. "Kau mendengarku Dear? Buka matamu... jangan seperti ini!" Gugupnya, sambil menyeka keringat dingin itu.

Baekhyun terisak. Ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Namun yang terlihat ia kembali memekik kesakitan, bahkan kedua kakinya pun reflek terbuka lebar.

"S—sakit! Hkss... C—chan! i—ni sakit! AAHTTT!" Tubuh mungil itu mengejang, sesuatu di dalam perutnya semakin hebat melakukan gerakan, seolah menyayat lapisan di dalam dengan kukunya yang tajam.

.

"NNNNHH!" Tak berselang setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali mengejan... dengan jari mencengkeram kuat tangan Chanyeol. Tak pelak... darah kental pun semakin banyak mengalir, hingga membuat celana itu penuh dengan rembasan darah.

"T-tidak! Mengapa sebanyak ini?... jangan lakukan itu lagi! jangan mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini BAEKHYUN!" Pria itu menggila, tak tau bahkan tak sanggup untuk berbuat, jika sesuatu yang ditakutkannya itu semakin lekat mencekiknya.

Ia beralih mengangkat tubuh lemas Baekhyun agar bersandar di pangkuannya. Tapi semua hanya serasa memerah rasa paniknya sendiri ,kala melihat namja cantik itu tak pernah berhenti menjerit pilu.

"Hhhah...hhh.. A—AAHTTT! HKS! NNNNHH!"

.

.

.

"Ini memang saatnya..." Seorang Pria, tiba-tiba muncul dan menyentuh pelan bahu Sehun.

"A—ayah" Gagap Sehun begitu menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Awasi Chanyeol... jangan biarkan Dia menggagalkan kelahiran itu" Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah, memastikan semua memang berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

"B—baekhyun!"

"Tak seharusnya kau di sini" Ucap Sehun berusaha menahan Luhan.

"A-aku ingin melihatnya! Baekhyun di dalam—Ngh~

Luhan lunglai begitu saja, begitu sentuhan magis melumpuhkannya dan membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. "Kau tak tau... betapa terancamnya hidupmu, jika terlibat dalam hal ini"

.

.

.

"M—maaf Tuan! anda tak bisa menahannya dengan posisi seperti ini! Hanya akan membahayakan kondisi Baekhyun dan bayinya!" Seorang namja mungil tiba-tiba merangsak, entah sejak kapan Ia masuk ke dalam Puri Chanyeol, tapi seseorang memang membawanya kemari. Dan sosok itu tengah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sehun, terlalu kebas melihat Kyungsoo mungilnya semakin nekat mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo Baby... apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Aisshhh... kemarilah" gerutu Kai sambil mengintip dari pundak Sehun.

Ah! Bagaiman jika Pangeran Sulung itu membunuh Kyungsoo detik itu juga?

"Tuan! Kumohon baringkan Baekhyun!" Sentak Kyungsoo lagi, berusaha menarik tubuh Baekhyun.

Tapi yang terlihat tatapan menusuk itu benar-benar menghunus tajam padanya, Kyungsoo sempat meremang takut tapi melihat darah itu semakin parah merembas, Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuat Chanyeol percaya padanya

"A-aku seorang Dokter ! Percayalah! M-mungkin manusia s-sepertiku terdengar konyol untukmu... tapi—

"A—HHATT! AAHH! NNNN!"

Keduanya berjengit hebat, begitu Baekhyun kembali menyentak tubuh...dan darah kembali merembas lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"D-dia mengalami pendarahan sehebat ini TUAN!" Seru Kyungsoo panik. "B—baringkan tubuhnya di ranjang! Cepat!"

Chanyeol yang kalut kala itu, sama sekali tak mampu menerka apapun... semua benar-benar mengacaukannya, bahkan magis dalam dirinya pun seolah lemah. Jika melihat darah mengalir sebanyak itu dari tubuh Baekhyun kecilnya.

Tidak!

Apa yang ditakutkannya tak mungkin terjadi!... Baekhyun telah mengatakannya! Keduanya akan bahagia bersama Putra kecilnya.

"B—bertahanlah... baekhyun" Gumam Kyungsoo saat menggunting setiap kain yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun... dan betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu menyadari, rektum itu terlihat terbuka lebar... dipenuhi darah

Nyatakah ini?

Seorang namja akan benar-benar melahirkan di sini?

"B—Baek! kau harus melakukannya... —

"Hks... s—sakit! a—aku ti—dak bisa hhh...hhh Nnnh" Rintih Baekhyun semakin melemas, bahkan wajah itu terlihat memucat pasi.

Membuat Kyungsoo bergerak panik menelisik denyut nadi Baekhyun.

dan betapa terkejutnya Ia kala menyadari, tak ada denyut nadi sedikitpun dari tangan lentik itu.

"M—mengapa denyut nadimu hilang?!"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. Apa maksud seruan namja itu?

Hingga Ia sadari, sesuatu benar-benar membuatnya terperanjat bukan main... menyadari detak jantung Baekhyun begitu lemah, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar olehnya.

"Baekhyun! Dengar! BUKA MATAMU!" Teriak Chanyeol Kalap, bahkan ingin kembali mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

"T—tuan! Apa yang anda lakukan?!" Kyungsoo terbelalak terkejut, melihat Pangeran Sulung itu tetap mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seolah ingin membawanya pergi.

"B—bayi ini" kedua mata amber itu berkilat tajam.

"BAYI INI TAK HARUS TERLAHIR DI ALAM INI!"

.

.

Detik itu pula, semua seakan berjalan salah untuknya.

Beberapa orang bahkan terlihat Ayahnya menerjangnya... mengambil Baekhyun darinya.

Lalu membuatnya bersimpuh tanpa bisa berkutik, kala kepungan magis itu memasung semua tenaganya.

"ARGH! LEPASKAN AKU AYAH!" Geramnya... semakin meradang ... menyadari semua kekuatan pelumpuh itu bukan hanya datang dari Ayahnya.

"jangan mencoba melenyapkan apa yang memang seharusnya terjadi.. Putraku" gumam Kyuhyun berusaha meluruhkan amarah Putra Sulungnya, meski nyatanya tak mungkin.

.

Chanyeol berontak, sesungguhnya Ia memiliki tenaga yang besar untuk menyentak semua magis itu. Tapi semua terlalu kacau untuknya, hingga membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan magis bahkan dirinya sendiri sekalipun.

Dan di sanalah... rasakan hatinya yang remuk. Melihat Baekhyun bertahan seorang diri... meregang nyawa demi Putra kecilnya.

"B—baekhyun" Lirihnya, kembali berusaha bangkit

Tapi kepungan tak kasat mata itu, terasa berbeda... seolah menghisap magis dalam tubuhnya.

"ARGHH! BAEKHYUN!"

Teriaknya menggema, membuat beberapa orang yang menahannya hanya menatap miris. Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, memang bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan. Tapi... takdir itu telah memilih..

Dan bayi itu... memang seharusnya terlahir..

.

.

.

"Hks... s—sakit" Hanya satu bisikan lemah itu yang terdengar, terlalu sakit... terlalu membuatnya lelah, hingga hanya satu kerjapan mata sekalipun Baekhyun tak sanggup melakukannya.

"..." Kyungsoo terdiam, sepersekian detik Ia sempat memikirkan cara caessar di sini. tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya, semua kembali tertepis begitu menyadari satu hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

'Bahkan meskipun bayi itu menghisap habis darahnya... Baekhyun tetap hidup. Ia memang merintih kesakitan tapi ajaibnya... namja itu masih hidup' Yakin Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki yang pucat itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan bayi itu sebenarnya? Mungkinkah jika-

.

"A—AAHHHT!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjerit keras... dengan kedua mata terbelalak nanar.

Kaki yang sempat lunglai itupun kembali mengangkang lebih lebar, kala sesuatu di dalamnya seolah mengendalikan waktu yang tersisa.

Menyayat lapisan rektum Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya, lalu merangkak perlahan... hingga kedua tangan kecil itu benar-benar keluar.

Tak pelak, darah segar itupun semakin banyak meremba dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun kebas... karna darahnya sendiri.

"A—" Baekhyun mengglepar lemas... jangankan menjerit, atau bahkan menangis. Semua itu terlalu sakit... hingga rasanya Ia hanya melihat Chanyeol yang perlahan lenyap dan semua dunianya yang runtuh.

"TIDAK! BAEKHYUN! ARGHT! BAEKHYUN!"

Sempat mengulas senyum tipis, kala mendengar panggilan itu... Ah! Chanyeol kah itu?

Bahkan di ujung hidupnya sekalipun... Chanyeol masih mencintainya seperti ini?

 _'Meskipun esok tak akan datang padaku, aku mencintaimu.._

 _Aku mencintaimu melebihi hari kemarin'_

 _._

 _._

 _'Tetaplah berdiri pada tahtamu... meski tanpa diriku'_ samar terdengar bisikan hatinya, sebelum akhirnya kedua mata itu terpejam

"B—baekhyun?! Ah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" panik Kyungsoo dengan tangan gemetar, lebih dari rasa paniknya... Ia benar-benar takut bukan main melihat bayi penuh lumuran darah itu keluar dengan tenaganya sendiri, mencakar ranjang dan merangkak keluar tanpa tangis sedikitpun. Hingga Ia beranikan diri meraih makhluk mungil itu dan mendekapnya erat, entah darimana nyali itu berasal... Ia hanya merasa Pria yang sedaritadi berteriak geram itu... Akan mengancam nyawa bayi itu.

"Bawa bayi itu pergi..." samar terdengar,seseorang bicara padanya. Tapi siapa?

Kyungsoo semakin gemetar mendekap bayi itu...sementara suasana detik itu terlalu cekam... Kala semua yang bertahan berusaha mengendalikan sosok yang mereka Panggil sebagai Pangeran Sulung.

"Bawa bayi itu pergi!"

Lagi... Suara itu kembali meggema,berulang kali Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan takut... Berusaha menemukan sumber suara itu. Tapi tetap saja Ia tak menemukannya...

Hingga sorot mata merah di seberang itu, membuatnya terlonjak terkejut. Mengapa dia memandangnya setajam itu? Mungkinkah Dia yang berbicara padanya?

"Kau mendengar dan melihatku! Bawa bayi itu pergi dari sini!"

Semakin lugas...

Kyungsoo sempat terbelalak lebar... Ia tau... Sosok raja vampire itu yang berbicara padanya. Nyatakah ini... Bahkan ia tak melihat Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya untuk berbicara, terlebih Pria itu terlihat mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk menahan Chanyeol. Tapi hebatnya... ia bisa mendengar suara hati itu.

Ia beralih merengkuh makhluk mungil penuh dengan lumuran darah itu, ... meski Kyuhyun memaksanya, ia tetap diam ... berdiri kaku di sisi Baekhyun. Tanpa sedikitpun mencoba untuk melangkah pergi. Entahlah... pikirannya menahannya. semacam, tak harus menjauhkan bayi itu dari Baekhyun

"T-TIDAK!" Kembali Terdengar teriakan geram. kedua mata amber Pria itupun semakin berkilat penuh amarah... melihat Baekhyun menutup mata bahkan sama sekali tak bernafas.

Ia kembali berontak, menyentak semua amarah dalam dirinya... hingga kepungan magis itu hancur. karna memang Kyuhyun tak sekuat sebelumnya menahannya, usai memastikan Bayi itu benar-benar telah terlahir.

.

.

Pangeran Sulung itu melesat cepat... ingin merengkuh pendampingnya yang kini telah kebas karna darah.

"D—dear" Lirihnya Parau begitu mengangkat punggung Baekhyun, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku masih percaya...semua ucapanmu" Bisiknya seraya mengecupi wajah pasi yang dingin itu. "Buka matamu jika kau mencintaiku"

Tapi...

Raga itu tetaplah bisu, dan lunglai dalam dekapannya.

"A—ada apa dengan semua darah ini hn? a-aku akan menghentikan darahnya... jadi bangunlah" Chanyeol masih meracau seorang diri, menyeka semua darah yang mengalir hebat itu dengan magisnya... hingga Baekhyun kembali bersih dengan kemeja putihnya.

.

"Li—lihat... kau sangat cantik Dear" Bisik Chanyeol sambil mencium lama kening Baekhyun. "Jangan membuatku seperti ini, jangan menutup matamu seperti ini BAEKHYUN!" Tanpa tersadar air mata itu lolos dari mata tegasnya. Ia menggenggam tangan lentik itu, meski mencoba menciumnya lama... tapi tetap saja, tak ada denyut nadi yang terdengar dari tangan itu. dan bahkan meskipun berulang kali menggigit .. mengalirkan bisa dan menyentak magisnya, Namja cantik itu... tetap lunglai tanpa nafas dalam dekapannya.

"BUKA MATAMU BAEKHYUN!"

Teriaknya untuk kesekian kali, tak peduli betapa kacau dirinya kali ini...

Hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya untuk menyadarkannya..

"Hentikan " Sosok itu berbicara lirih.

"Baekhyun telah tiada... hentika—

"TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU!" Chanyeol mendadak kalap dan menerjang Sehun hingga membentur dinding. Sebuah pedang magispun terhunus tepat di dadanya... sekali gerakan, Pangeran Sulung itu akan benar-benar menikam saudaranya sendiri.

Pangeran Bungsu itu hanya menatapnya getir, Ia tau... betapa remuk perasaan Chanyeol kali ini. Tapi... semua ini telah terjadi. Nyawa yang baru itu telah terlahir dan seperti yang diramalkan , Baekhyun tak akan mampu bertahan.

"Baiklah... jika memang itu yang kau yakini, kembalilah pada pendampingmu. Jangan biarkan Dia sendiri" lirih Sehun tercekat, sadar... Ia hanya menyampaikan ucapan palsu untuk menenangkan Pangeran Sulung itu.

Membuat Chanyeol terbelalak, sadar... Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Pria itu beralih menurunkan pedangnya. Ia berjalan gontai mendekati Baekhyun... berharap namja mungil itu lekas terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba jeritan seorang bayi pecah dari dekapan Kyungsoo. Tak pelak siapapun yang mendengarnya, terperanjat terkejut bukan main.

Tak terkecuali Chanyeol, ia mendadak berang mendengar tangisan itu.

"A—apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Panik Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol menghunuskan pedangnya tepat pada buah hatinya sendiri.

"Kembalikan kekasihku..." Lirihnya ... mata yang sebelumnya menatap bringas itu, perlahan meredup kosong. Ada sebentuk perasaan yang bertolak jauh dalam dirinya.

Satu sisi... nurani itu merekah melihat Buah hatinya terlihat menggerakkan tangan mungilnya, namun satu sisi Ia benar-benar hancur menyadari... Baekhyun benar-benar tak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kembalikan BAEKHYUN PADAKU!"

 **SRAT**

"AHH! D-DIA PUTRAMU SENDIRI!"

Seru Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari tebasan pedang Chanyeol, dan makin mendekap erat bayi itu

"CHANYEOL!" Kyuhyun terperanjat hebat. Melihat Putranya bukan seperti dirinya lagi. Ia menerjang, Tapi gerakan Chanyeol lebih cepat dari apa yang Ia duga.

"A—Andwaeeee!" Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar. jalannya buntu... Dan Ia meringkuk tersudut di ujung dinding, membuat Kai merangsak cepat ingin menarik tubuh Dokter itu.

"BAYI ITU... TAK HARUS TERLAHIR DI ALAM INI!"

 **SRATTTT**

Tapi terlambat... Kyungsoo yang kala itu berdiri ingin melempar Bayi itu demi menyelamatkannya, tertebas pedang di dadanya.

"Arght—"

"K-KYUNGSOOO! YACK! BABY KYUNGSOOOOO!" Kai begitu tergopoh kala merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu menangis keras melihat... manusia itu sekarat dengan luka di dadanya.

.

.

Tak banyak yang tau... apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Beberapa yang bernyali... berusaha mengendalikan pangeran Sulung itu dari amarahnya. Dan sebagian yang ciut... hanya mampu bersembunyi di balik kegelapan. terlau cekam jika Penguasa itu menyentak dengan hasrat ingin membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya.

.

.

Tapi benar-benar tak mereka sadari... Bayi terlempar di ranjang itu... mulai tengkurap. Mencakar-cakar ranjang dengan jemari kecilnya... lalu merangkak sangat perlahan mendekati sosok yang sedari tadi terpejam tanpa geming.

Sesekali terdengar isakkan baby mungil itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya... tapi Ia tetap beringsut dengan tenaganya sendiri mendekati tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan berhenti begitu dirinya menemukan dada dan leher Baekhyun, mengendusnya seakan tengah mencari kehangatan.

tapi masih saja... semua sosok dewasa itu tak menyadarinya. Perhatian itu hanya tersita untuk Pria yang kini mengamuk hebat. tak berharap pangeran Sulung itu benar-benar menghancurkan... Purinya sendiri.

.

.

Hingga sesuatu yang lain ... mulai terjadi.

Di balik tangis...raung bahkan teriakan penuh murka itu.

Baby mungil yang sedari tadi beringsut, mencari suhu tubuh Baekhyun... kini mulai merangkak naik.

Lalu mencoba menggigit dada kiri Baekhyun... terihat menyedot kuat sisa darah yang merembas dalam tubuh pasi itu, seolah ingin menyusu.

.

.

"Y—YANG MULIA RAJA... B—BAYI ITU!" Seorang vampire yang melihatnya berteriak terkejut.

Membuat Kyuhyun terperangah ... dan makin membulatkan mata tak percaya kala menerawang tubuh Baekhyun.

Terlihat jelas... Bayi itu mengalirkan bisa yang cukup banyak ke dalam tubuh tak bernyawa itu.. hingga—

.

.

.

"A—AGHHH!"

.

.

.

"B-baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cont...**

.

Alooohaaaaaaaaaa

Gloomy hadir bawa Chapter 14 nya

Ah ya... keringat dingin ngetik Chapter ini

Okaaay Review Jusseyooo... jika sayang Gloomy dan FF nya

Review Jusseyooo jika ingin Gloomy update cepat...

karena ga review... gloomy tak mau update hiks...

Sempatkan untuk review pleasseeeeee... hehe

*Jika ingin tau info kapan Gloomy update, silakan follow **Instagram = gloomy_rosemary**

Lalu untuk:

 **restikadena90, hana , Marshamallow614, meliarisky7 , Tiara696, light195 , Ricon65 , Aisyah1 , AlexandraLexa, Leetha, SHINeexo, baekachu , Namibaby , jeyjong, Retyass , Shengmin137 , bbhyn92, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, berrybyun , Eun810, Jusniati EXO-L, AdisKMH, EXO Love EXO , Jungyonha, Yeolliebee, IpahPyromaniac, Dodio347, Dsianz610494 , LyWoo , sherli898 , Chanbaek461, w04lf , Chanbaeknaena , lee da rii , ParkByun61 , Annisa Lee , chan92, imheeyoung , LightPhoenix614, ChanbaekRoomUGHAGH , Dodio347, clarahyun, jugyjugya , Chanbaek769 , ChanBaekBaekYeol92 , yodabacon614 , sehunboo17, buny puppy , Cynta533 , byunlovely , Jewika , pongpongi, sehunluhan0905, , BananaOhbanana, baekedpie, Incandescence7 , Loey761, isnadhia , baek55, Chanbaekisreal, park yeolna, danactebh, ambar istrinya suho, bbaekkie26, byunlovely, Baby Chanhyun, Loeybee614 , LUDLUD, chanbaekssi , Woo jizii , AileeEverlasting, Byun Na Ra , Baekhyun Cantik, aegya hunhan , Siyya217 , daeri2124 , auliaMRQ, YvkariKim , baekachu, chanbaekkie26, rima, daebaektaeluv , metroxylon, AidakaZi , 365 be With You , Chanbaekshipper , Hyo luv ChanBaek, phoenix6104 , baekkumaa, Jeon Jungkook Maknae , hoholin , rubykaisoo, meilinlin , Byunsilb , Cutie31 , selepy , , pinkberry st , syrfh0461 , bbysmurf , dwi yuliantipcy, mphi, Kitukie , 270492, Aisyah6104 , Chanbaekmin , MochiByun , nisahyun , Baeguncy , parkbaekhy, inchan88 , ChanBaekGAY, yousee , luv110412 c, Aisyah304, veraparkhyun, shabrinaZ14 , tkxcxmrhmh , TobenMongryong, flashbaek , chanLoveBaek, inspirit7starlight, MadeDyahD , Lee Na Rin , AisyaAzhh , lee, ApplepieB , Baek13erry, Bluey Nana, neniFanadicky , honeybabies61 , Scarlet 44, ade, pla, xxrealpsxx , AbnormallyHuman** **, dan all guest**

Terima kasih sudah review sebelumnya jika ada yang belum di cantumkan mohon ingatkan neeee

Saraaanghaaaaaaaeee

Annyeeeeoooong


	15. Chapter 15

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kyuhyun, Sehun, Luhan, kai, kyungsoo**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid Kms**

 **.**

 **P** **revious Chapter**

"Y—YANG MULIA RAJA... B—BAYI ITU!" Seorang vampire yang melihatnya berteriak terkejut.

Membuat Kyuhyun terperangah ... dan makin membulatkan mata tak percaya kala menerawang tubuh Baekhyun.

Terlihat jelas... Bayi itu mengalirkan bisa yang cukup banyak ke dalam tubuh tak bernyawa itu.. hingga—

.

.

.

"A—AGHHH!"

.

.

 **Chapter 15**

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **ChanBaek**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

Gloomy Rosemary

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sedikit waktu yang tersisa di tengah cekam itu, sepertinya membuat seorang Vampire mengambil keputusan lain.

Pangeran Sulung... mungkin masih menyentak murka di dalam puri megah itu.

Tapi luka tebas yang kini menganga di dada manusia itu... tentu, tak akan Ia biarkan mengambil segalanya. Atau bahkan, merenggut Kyungsoo dari pandangannya.

Kai menyeringai lebar, membiarkan taring tajam itu mencuat dengan bisa menetes dari ujungnya. Sedikit menaikkan leher manusia itu dan—

"A—AGHHH!"

Erangan keras Kyungsoo berbaur dengan aroma karat mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Terlalu banyak darah terhisap... namun terlalu banyak pula _bisa_ mengalir dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Hingga dipastikan tak setetes darah manusia mengalir dalam raga yang mulai mengglepar, menyentak mutasinya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu...**

"B—baekhyun..."

Chanyeol berjalan gontai, memandang sesak pada sosok mungil yang kini terbaring tanpa sedikitpun celoteh menggemaskan darinya. Rembasan bening yang mengalir di sudut mata tegas itu, terlampau lebih menunjukkan dunianya yang runtuh kala itu.

Bersamaan dengan mendekatnya langkah goyah itu. Kyuhyun beralih cepat, mengambil tubuh bayi yang masih menghisap sisa darah Baekhyun... dan menjauhkannya dari ranjang itu. Berharap, Chanyeol tak kembali gelap mata dengan melempar bidikan amarahnya pada Putra kecilnya sendiri.

.

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum hambar... sempat terbesit bagaimana manisnya anak itu saat merengek padanya, atau bahkan betapa cantiknya paras itu, saat Ia tersipu malu.

inikah pungkas dari ucapan Baekhyun kala itu? Mengapa harus memberinya kebohongan sepahit ini? jika saja Ia tak mempercayainya, mungkin Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum manis di sisinya. Jika saja Ia tak mengabaikan penglihatan dan firasatnya, tentu... ia tak akan melihat Baekhyun terpejam seperti ini.

Tapi mengapa cinta itu... serasa membuatnya buta.

Memaksanya bertekuk lutut... hingga semua ucapan Baekhyun menjadi suatu yang mutlak untuk di yakininya.

Dan lihat...

Dirinya yang hancur kali ini

"Seharusnya aku tak percaya ucapanmu.."

Lagi, Ia menggumam... dengan tatapan sepenuhnya kosong.

"Seharusnya kau di sisiku... saat ini" Semakin terdengar parau, kala Pangeran Sulung itu mencoba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang dingin.

Tangan yang sebelumnya terasa hangat bahkan begitu lembut, kini benar-benar pasi dalam genggamannya. Ia tak ingin percaya semua itu...

Namun heningnya malam yang beku ini...

Kembali menunjukkan, sosok Baekhyun telah hilang darinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, terlihat sesal... menyadari betapa rapuh Putra Sulungnya kali ini. Tapi Iapun tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol berlarut akan kesedihannya, raga tak bernyawa itu sudah seharusnya disemayamkan dengan kasih yang penuh.

"Putraku... Kau cukup tau sisa waktu ini. Altar itu telah kupersiapkan untuk—

"Biar aku yang membawa tubuh pendampingku sendiri ... Ayah"

Kyuhyun terdiam... memandang redup dengan bagaimana Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia tak ingin menuntut lebih...

Dan lebih memilih keputusan mengerahkan semua yang masih berdiri di puri itu untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

Karena Ia tau... Putra Sulungnya, membutuhkan waktu untuk melepas semuanya. Dan detik yang tersisa.. tentu teramat berharga untuknya.

.

.

* * *

Pagi mulai menyentak... bulir embun yang seharusnya menghias kelopak mawar putih, kini lenyap begitu saja kala rintik hujan menghapusnya, menggantikannya dengan petal yang gugur diterpa air.

Semua mawar itu memang belum menua, bahkan sebagian terlihat ranum... namun terpaksa gugur, karna kuatnya hujaman air hujan

Ia menatap getir...

"Mengapa kau seperti semua mawar itu... Dear" Gumanya kala membawa bridal tubuh Baekhyun, keluar dari kamarnya. Melintasi dinding penuh kaca besar di sepanjang penjurunya, hingga Ia bisa menatap dengan jelas... bagaimana hujan itu menghancurkan segalanya yang indah di luar purinya.

Denting piano... mulai mengalun secara magis, setiap nada sarat akan raungan hatinya... seakan memang tercipta untuk mengiring langkahnya yang kelu, kala membawa tubuh tak bernyawa dalam rengkuhannya.

Perlahan Ia mulai menapaki satu persatu tangga altar... sempat Ia melihat begitu banyak pasang mata mengitari tempatnya berpijak dengan kepala tertunduk.

Mungkinkah mereka tengah berduka kali ini?

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sejenak, sesedih apapun raut yang dilihatnya... tak akan sepadan dengan betapa dalam dirinya yang remuk karna luka batin itu. Ia telah kehilangan Baekhyun

Karna Baekhyun pendampingnya... hidupnya... dan segalanya untuknya

.

.

.

Bulir bening kembali menetas... tak pernah dalam hidupnya Ia merasa serapuh ini. tapi semua memang harus Ia lakukan...

Membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas sebuah altar.

Altar yang sebelumnya menyimpan kenangan manis kala Ia menyematkan cincin rubby di jari Baekhyun, kini bertolak menjadi saksi duka terdalamnya.

Lama Ia memandangi wajah terpejam itu, masih terlihat cantik... meski sepenuhnya pasi. Ia merunduk... kembali mengamati dengan lekat, garis wajah yang selalu dipujanya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu..."Bisiknya serak, sebelum akhirnya memberi ciuman lembut di bibir pucat itu.

"Ini memang ciuman terakhir kita..." Chanyeol menyatukan kening keduanya, mengusap wajah tirus itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Ini memang sentuhan terakhir dariku..." Tangannya gemetar, menyadari air mata itu seakan tak berhenti mengukir pedih. "Dan mungkin, ini bunga terakhir dariku" Sebuah bunga mawar putih Ia sematkan di dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang telah bersidekap di dadanya. Seharusnya ia tersenyum, karna Baekhyun akan selalu terlihat cantik kapanpun Ia memegang bunga.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini...

Baekhyun terlalu menyakitinya... dengan tubuh kaku dan mata yang terpejam itu.

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu, tak akan menjadi kata terakhir dariku... Dear" Chanyeol kembali mencium mesra bibir Baekhyun. "Selamanya... aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" Bisiknya lagi, lalu beralih mengendus leher Baekhyun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang mungkin masih bisa Ia kenang.

.

Satu gigitan... Ia tanggalkan di leher putih itu, mengikuti naluri... mengalirkan _bisa_ hangatnya. dan mungkin menghisap darah yang tersisa dari pendamping cantiknya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Di sebuah tempat yang asing, bahkan tak tergapai oleh siapapun... Baekhyun tengah berjalan seorang diri meniti langkahnya_

 _"Di mana? Mengapa tak seorangpun di sini?"_

 _Baekhyun melangkah perlahan, mengamati sekitarnya yang hanya terbiaskan dengan cahaya putih... tanpa sedikitpun cela darinya._

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan di sini? Aku hanya sendiri" Lagi, Baekhyun kembali bicara pada dirinya... tak berteman dengan siapapun selain derap langkah kecilnya._

 _Hingga sebuah cahaya keemasan mulai terbias di depan, perlahan mulai berbayang... hingga lambat laun Baekhyun bisa melihat sebuah pintu terbuka dengan tanggga di dalammnya...bahkan Ia bisa melihat bayangan Ayah dan Ibunya, dari pintu itu_

 _"Mungkinkah itu jalanku? aku ingin bertemu Eomma dan Appa di sana" Gumamnya lagi, seraya membawa langkahnya untuk mendekati pintu itu._

 _"Haruskah aku pergi ke sana?"_

 ** _"Moommy!"_**

 ** _DEG_**

 _Baekhyun diam tercekat, kala mendengar pekikkan seorang anak._

 _Membuatnya memutar tubuh dan betapa terkejutnya Ia, kala melihat ... itu benar-benar siluet seorang bocah,_

 _Tapi siapa anak itu? mengapa berada di tempat seperti ini?_

 ** _"Moomyy!"_**

 _Anak itu mulai mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya, seakan meminta dirnya untuk mendekat dan mengangkat tubuhnya._

 _"Kau memanggilku?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran, sempat merasa tak asing dengan wajah bocah itu. "Mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu adik kecil? ah... wajahmu seperti seseorang yang ku kenal" Kekehnya, kala memandangi wajah anak itu dari jauh._

 ** _"Moomyyy!"_**

 _Tapi lagi-lagi, anak itu memanggilnya dengan tangan terangkat, seakan ingin menggapai dirinya._

 _"Ah... tapi aku harus pergi, pintu itu sepertinya untukku"_

 _Baekhyun beralih memutar tubuh membelakangi anak itu, ingin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati pintu di ujungnya._

 ** _"Dear... kumohon jangan meninggalkanku"_**

 ** _DEG_**

 _Langkah itu kembali tersendat, hingga tiba-tiba Ia sadari air matanya menetes kala mendengar suara Pria yang dikenalnya. Mengapa Ia menangis seperti ini?_

 _Membuatnya memutar tubuh untuk melihat kebelakang,_

 _"C—Chanyeol"_

 _Dan di sanalah air mata itu kembali berlinang, melihat seorang Pria berdiri menunggunya dengan seorang anak dalam rengkuhannya._

 ** _"Moommyy!"_**

 _Bahkan anak itu kembali berteriak seperti sebelumnya._

 ** _"Tidakkah kau mendengarnya? Putramu memanggilmu..."_**

 _Baekhyun menutup bibir. "P—putraku?"_

 ** _"Putra kita... Dear. Kumohon kembalilah padaku"_**

.

.

.

* * *

Bibirnya semakin kelu kala mencoba menghisap darah Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun sepersekian detik Ia merasa ada yang berbeda, mengapa tak setetespun darah mengalir dari tubuh Baekhyun, bahkan rasanya... benar-benar tak ada darah di dalam tubuhnya, Dan satu hal yang membuatnya tercekat, Ia mencecap, _bisa_ lain di dalam tubuh Baekhyun... itu bukanlah miliknya.

tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang lain mulai terjadi...

Terlihat sinar redup terbias dari dua tanda gigitan kecil di leher Baekhyun, kembali ia sadari itu bukanlah gigitan darinya. vampire kecil sepertinya meninggalkan gigitan itu. Dan tak berselang setelahnya, Ia melihat sinar itu kembali berulang... terbias redup dari bekas gigitannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? mengapa pertanda aneh ini muncul pada tubuh Baekhyun... Ia tak bisa menerka apapun, bahkan hingga Ayahnya mendekat sekalipun, tak bisa memastikan apa yang kali ini terjadi.

Hingga mendadak semuanya terperangah, kala mawar putih dalam genggaman Baekhyun kini berangsur berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Lalu—

"Agh!"

Kedua mata itu terbuka lebar,

Mata sapphire yang sebelumnya terbias biru terang kini benar-benar berubah menjadi merah sepekat darah.

Pangeran Sulung itu benar-benar tercekat, sempat tak percaya dengan dengan detik yang berlangsung. Mungkinkah ini magis... ataukah keajaiban yang datang padanya?

Persetan dengan semua itu...

Ia hanya ingin, Baekhyun kembali padanya... dan hanya untuknya seorang.

"D—dear"

Chanyeol kembali mendekat, lalu menarik cepat tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau kembali...kau benar-benar kembali padaku Baekhyun?"

"..."

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar, sempat tak menduga jika semua ini nyata. mustahil raga tak bernyawa itu kembali hidup begitu saja.

"Dua kekuatan menyatu dalam tubuhnya..." Hingga gumaman seseorang menyentak sadarnya, membuatnya berpaling untuk menatap Pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu Yesung?"

"Yang Mulia... hamba melihatnya, bisa bayi itu menyatu dengan bisa pangeran Sulung... dan kekuatan mereka yang menyelamatkan tubuh inang itu. Bahkan sepertinya telah merubahnya menjadi vampire seutuhnya"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Ia mengingatnya... Bayi itu menghisap darah Baekhyun sebelumnya, mungkinkah ini maksudnya? Bayi itu mengalirkan bisanya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun?

Mengapa sama sekali tak terbaca olehnya? Ataukah mungkin memang bayi itu memiliki kekuatan yang spesial?

Apapun itu, semua ini benar-benar menggetarkan untuknya... melihat Baekhyun kembali dalam dekapan Putra Sulungnya. Setidaknya... cukup untuk duka yang menyakitkan itu.

Dan biarlah awal yang baru mengiringi kehidupan Putra Sulungnya.

.

.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata lemah, begitu tubuhnya berulang kali berguncang karna dekapan erat itu.

"Bicaralah... katakan sesuatu untukku, Dear" Ucap Chanyeol, semakin meluap dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu membuatmu sakit? Bicaralah pada—

"Haus..."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar bisikan lirih itu. hingga kecupan kecil di pangkal lehernya membuatnya kembali terhenyak.

"Aku haus..."

"BAWAKAN DARAH SEGAR DAN TERBAIK UNTUKKU!" Titah Chanyeol kemudian, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bridal sosok penuh pesona itu... lalu menciumnya di hadapan semua pasang mata.

"Mnnh~"

Semakin intim Ia memagut bibir merah itu, sesekali Ia merasakan taring keduanya beradu... Ia tau, Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya menjadi vampire. Dan lagi perubahan itu... iris mata sepekat darah, dan surai pirang dengan semburat kemerahan itu. Semakin membuat Baekhyun menggoda di matanya.

"Ber—henti mencium—ku" Gumam Baekhyun, seraya mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"Kau cantik... terlalu cantik Dear"

Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu berdecak pelan. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Akh! Kepalaku sakit" Pekik Baekhyun seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, tentu saja Baekhyun akan merasa pening... Ia merasakan perubahannya, dan namja cantik itu membutuhkan asupan darah.

"Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu" Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya, membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk melesat kembali ke dalam puri megahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Setelahnya**

Baekhyun mendelik, "Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ungkapnya, merasa tak nyaman sedari tadi Pria itu menatapnya selekat itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, sambil menyeka sisa darah di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Menyimpan rapat-rapat kenyataan dirinya nyaris gila... karna namja cantik itu.

"Karna kau terlalu mempesona" Ujar Chanyeol setengah menggoda,

membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir, dan memilih kembali menegak sisa darah dalam gelasnya. Hingga puas menawar dahaganya sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun berengit ... membuat gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah di bawahnya.

 **'PRANKKK'**

"Dear.." Panggil Chanyeol cemas, seraya menggenggam jemarinya

"B—bayiku! Di mana Bayiku?" racau Baekhyun, sambil mengguncang lengan Chanyeol, Ia mengingatnya... dirinya yang mengandung dan menjerit kesakitan kala melahirkan bayi itu. Ya! Baekhyun benar-benar mengingatnya dengan baik, bahkan dalam mimpipun... Ia bertemu dengan sosok putranya.

"Tenanglah—

"Bagaimana aku tenang?! Aku tak bersama bayiku! di mana Dia?"

 **GREB**

Sebuah pelukan hangat, membuatnya terdiam.. lalu kecupan kecupan lembut di tengkuknya memberinya waktu untuk memejamkan mata tenang.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti... setelah tenagamu pulih"

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya sekarang"

"Apa yang dikatakan Pangeran Sulung benar... Baekhyun" Suara lembut tiba-tiba menyapa di seberangnya, membuat keduanya menoleh. Dan detik itu pula... Baekhyun menyentak teleportasi untuk mengikis jarak dengan pendatang itu.

Namun belum sempat ia mencapai sosok itu, kepalanya kembali berdenyut pening... dan membuatnya terjatuh begitu saja.

 **BRUGHH**

"A—ahh!" pekiknya seraya memegangi sikunya yang terluka.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau bisa melihatnya setelah tenagamu pulih" Tegas Chanyeol seraya mengangkat bridal tubuh ramping itu, dan kembali membaringkannya di ranjang.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, apa salahnya? Ia hanya ingin mencari bayinya sendiri... dan Chanyeol semarah itu padanya.

"Jangan melukai dirimu... itu membuatku gila" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun.

Vampire manis yang sedari tadi melihat itu, hanya tersenyum tipis. Semakin ia rasakan, betapa Pangeran Sulung itu menjaga penuh .. pendamping mungilnya.

"Mendekatlah... padanya" Seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul, di belakangnya. Luhan sedikit berjengit, namun melihat senyum terpatri itu membuatnya balas memberi senyuman manis. Ah! sejak kapan Sehun tersenyum seperti ini padanya.

Ia beralih membawa langkahnya mendekat, sesekali melihat Chanyeol... memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan pribadi Pangeran Sulung itu, seperti sebelumnya Pria itu dikuasai amarah hebat bahkan ingin membunuh siapapun yang mendekat. Tapi dengan Baekhyun di sisinya, sepertinya tak ada yang perlu Ia takutkan. Chanyeol telah menjadi dirinya lagi bukan?

Baekhyun kembali memegangi kepalanya, semakin pening kala Ia gunakan untuk mengamati sekitarnya, hingga Ia hanya bisa bersandar pada Chanyeol. Entah apa yang terjadi, Ia merasa tak biasa dengan pandangan dan tubuhnya kali ini. Baekhyun tau, beberapa sosok mulai muncul dalam ruangan itu. Meski terlihat samar, namun sosok yang berjalan padanya itu, Baekhyun yakin Dia Luhan.

"A-apa yang kau bawa?" Gumam Baekhyun berusaha menepis peningnya, kala melihat Luhan sepertinya membawa sesuatu berbalutkan kain lembut.

Vampire manis itu mengulas senyum, sejenak mengamati bayi mungil yang terlelap dalam rengkuhannya, sebelum akhirnya membawanya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau mencari bayimu?"

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar. Bahkan memaksa bangkit dari dada Chanyeol, tapi selalu gagal... begitu tangan besar Pria itu kembali menahannya untuk tak melakukan gerakan berlebih.

"Tenanglah... semuanya baik-baik saja Baekhyun. Dan lihat, putramu benar-benar menggemaskan"

Baekhyun terhenyak, kala vampire itu benar-benar mendekat dan menyerahkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi di rengkuhnya. Sepersekian detik ia tertegun, hingga air mata itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya... menyadari itu benar-benar wajah buah hati kecilnya. Makhluk mungil yang selama ini ia jaga, bahkan hingga bertaruh nyawanya sendiri.

Dengan gemetar, Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh wajah kecil itu... pahatan yang nyaris sama dengan paras Chanyeol. Menyusuri kening, hidung dan bibir bayi itu dengan telunjuknya. "D-dia... seperti dirimu" lirihnya, masih terpana memandangi wajah baby mungilnya.

Hingga sebuah kecupan, mendarat mesra di pipinya. "I love you .. My Dear" Bisiknya, memandang teduh namja cantik itu. Banyak waktu berselang dalam hidupnya, dan Baekhyun benar-benar melengkapinya.

"Uhng~" Tanpa terduga, bayi itu mulai membuka matanya... kedua tangan mungilnyapun terlihat menggapai-gapai ke atas. Membuat Baekhyun terhenyak, menyadari Putranya memiliki mata emerald yang indah.

Ia menyambut gapaian jemari mungil itu, menyentuhnya lembut... seolah Ia baru saja menemukan mutiara kecilnya yang rapuh.

.

.

* * *

Kebasnya hujan, tak lagi memenuhi langit di senja itu. Semburat jingga yang cerah tampak menelusup dari dahan pepohonan pinus, hingga bias yang tercipta benar-benar memberi rupa yang indah untuk Puri megah itu.

Dan di sanalah seorang Pria tinggi, membawa langkahnya meniti altar... menatap ke atas, tepat pada Penguasa Agung dengan segala kuasanya itu.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum, hingga samar taring panjang itu terlihat dari sela bibirnya. Semua detik yang membawa langkah Putra Sulungnya mendekatinya, benar-benar menyisakan rasa bangga dalam dirinya. Chanyeol telah selayaknya mendapat tahta itu.

Ia beralih mengambil pedang yang memang tersedia di hadapannya, mengangkatnya... sebelum akhirnya menyentuh pundak Chanyeol dengan bilah pedang miliknya.

Semuanya terdiam, tak satupun bergeming ... bahkan tak sedikitpun terdengar sepoi dan derak angin di luar, seakan telah menjadi saksi. Kala Penguasa Vampire itu mulai merapal sumpahnya.

Hingga—

"Kaulah... Penguasa Alam ini"

Kalimat terakhir itu, memangkas waktu yang ada. Membuat geming yang bisu... kembali bernada, bahkan terdengar gelak tawa dan sorai mulai membingkai senja yang tenang.

Membawa... seorang Raja Vampire yang baru, telah bertahta untuk alam itu.

.

.

.

.

 **TAP**

Ia membawa langkahnya perlahan, mendekati Ranjang berukuran king size itu.

Senyumnya kembali terulas menawan, melihat seorang vampire cantik masih terlelap di atasnya. Membuatnya mendekat tanpa suara, dengan menyentak teleportasinya sendiri. Ah! entahlah.. upacara itu, membuatnya benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

Sesaat mengamati wajah terpejam itu, sebelum akhirnya memenjarakannya denga kedua tangannya. "Dear..." Panggilnya, tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Detik itu pula, Baekhyun membuka cepat kedua matanya. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kau datang..." Lirihnya, sambil mengangkat kedua tangan untuk membelai wajah tegas itu. "Mengapa lama sekali? aku menunggumu" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol lalu menariknya ke bawah.

"Kiss me..." Desah Baekhyun.

Raja Vampire itu tertegun, Ia tau... banyak berubah dari Baekhyun. Namun satu yang pasti... kulit pucat dan garis mata yang tajam itu. Membuat sosok mungil itu benar-benar menawan di matanya, bahkan siapapun yang melihatnya tentu akan bertekuk lutut padanya.

Chanyeol merunduk, mencoba mengikis jarak dengan sosok yang kini kembali memejamkan matanya. Apa lagi yang diharapkannya? Baekhyun telah kembal padanya... dengan raga dan semua sikap yang sempurna untuknya.

Tak ada lagi yang meremas lukanya seperti kala itu, tidak,... Ia tak ingin kenangan sesak itu kembali terulang.

Hingga kedua bibir yang menyatu itu, benar-benar membuatnya sadar... bahwa Ia memang merengkuh kebahagiaannya. Mendekap namja mungilnya, bahkan sama sekali tak menyisakan sekat untuk keduanya.

"Mngh—.." Lenguh Baekhyun, begitu Pria itu menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya. Sesekali Ia mengerjap, seiring dengan gerakan bibir tebal itu.

Ia tak mungkin hanya berdiam diri dan menikmati semuanya sendiri, Baekhyun beralih mengusap tengkuk Chanyeol. Memiringkan kepalanya, lalu memperdalam pagutan itu dengan bibir terbuka... membiarkan Pria itu mengklaim isi mulutnya, hingga hanya menyisakan saliva yang meleleh dari sela bibirnya.

"Mhmfth... Ch—anhhm"

Mendadak, Baekhyun meremang.. begitu tangan Chanyeol mulai menyusup ke dalam kemejanya. Membelai garis pinggang rampingnya... merabanya ke atas hingga kemeja putih itu turut tersingkap.

"Ngh!"

"Sexy.." Desah Chanyeol kala mencumbu leher putih itu, kedua tangannya masih meraba perut Baekhyun. bahkan semakin menyingkap kemejanya ke atas hingga... dua nipple ranum itu mulai terkespose.

"Ahnnn!" Pekik Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol menyergap nipple kananya, menyesapnya kuat, tak peduli Baekhyun menggelinjang perih karenanya.

"Uhn... Akhh! N—noo!" Jerit Baekhyun merasakan, Pria itu mulai mengerat nipplenya dengan giginya. Sedikit tekanan... taring itu bisa saja menyayat lapisan nipplenya.

"A—ahn! ahh...ackhh!"

"Hks...WAAAAAAAAA!"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, keduanya dikejutkan dengan tangisan seorang bayi. Membuat Baekhyun mendorong cepat dada Chanyeol. "B—baby!"

Lalu bangkit secepat mungkin mendekati box bayinya, tak peduli dengan kemeja yang masih teringkap itu.

"Ssshh... tenanglah, mengapa menangis seperti ini hmm?" Gumam Baekhyun kala menimang baby mungil itu, mengguncang tubuhnya pelan sambil sesekali mengecupi pipi chubbynya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya berdecak, namun tetap bangkit untuk mengikuti Baekhyun di seberangnya.

Sejenak Ia mengendus tengkuk Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang lalu menumpukan dagunya di pundak namja cantik itu.

"Dia menangis?"

"Ya... dan kau melihatnya sendiri. Ini semua karenamu?" Gerutu Baekhyun masih dengan menimang tubuh mungil itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Dia mendengar desahanmu... tentu bukan salahku"

membuat Baekhyun mendelik kesal. Ia tak akan mendesah keras, jika Chanyeol tak mencumbunya seberingas itu.

"Hn? kau masih ingin menyalahkanku?" Bisik Chanyeol setengah menggoda,

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping ingin menyentak."Tentu saja semua karena ka~mpfhh"

Namun kalah cepat, begitu Penguasa Vampire itu melumat bibir tipisnya. Menghentikan semua gumaman kesal itu dengan pagutan lembutnya.

"Mmhhh.."

Baekhyun terlena, usapan pelan di tengkuknya berbaur dengan gerakan bibir yang lembut itu... benar-benar membuat semuanya teralih. Hingga mengabaikan, bayi keduanya yang masih terisak.

"Jangan mencuri perhatianku..." Lirih Baekhyun, kala ciuman itu terlepas... Ia masih memandang sayu bibir tebal Chanyeol. Tak pernah menduga, bibir itu yang kerap mencumbunya mesra... bahkan hingga membuatnya mendesah dan menjerit nikmat.

Miliknya...

Hanya miliknya seorang...

"Karena aku menyukainya" Chanyeol beralih mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, lalu memainkan jemari mungil bayi yang masih terisak-isak kecil itu.

"Sama seperti halnya dengan anak ini, dia mencari perhatianmu... Dear"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol... untuk menatap buah hati keduanya.

"Kau belum memberinya nama.."

Seolah terpana, bahkan tak jemu menggoda sosok cantik itu... Chanyeol kembali menggigiti perpotongan leher Baekhyun. tak peduli pemiliknya kembali memekik kesal.

"Chan!"

"Hnn..." Gumam Chanyeol, kali ini memilih memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, siapa namanya?"

"..."

Kembali tak mendapat jawaban, selain kecupan-kecupan kecil di sepanjang garis lehernya.

"Uhn! berhenti melakukan ini" Gusar Baekhyun, tak habis pikir mengpa Chanyeol merubah sikap menjadi kekanakan seperti ini.

"C-hann—

"Aku sudah memberinya nama sejak jauh hari... Dear" Bisiknya tanpa berhenti mengendus belakang telinga Baekhyun, bahkan sesekali menggigit daun telinganya.

"Ngh... B—benarkah?" Baekhyun memutar tubuh, demi menahan cumbuah Chanyeol. Lalu menatap lekat kedua mata amber itu.

Mendadak suasana di antara keduanya berangsur hening, mungkin hanya jam yang berdetak... dan dengungan bayi keduanya.

"Jackson Park.." Bisiknya, membuat Baekhyun kembali menatap cepat padanya.

"J—jackson?" Lirih Baekhyun

"Hn... Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menatap Putra kecilnya, kembali menyusuri garis wajah yang sepenuhnya mewarisi wajah Chanyeol.

Hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya, Baekhyun berjinjit.. lalu—

 **Chupp**

Satu kecupan mendarat manis di bibir Chanyeol.

"Uhm... aku menyukainya" Jawabnya kemudian.

Ia tak mampu bersua atau bahkan berbisik apapun, hingga detak dalam dadanya semakin kontras memenuhi sekat keduanya, membiarkan debaran itu memberi isyarat... dirinya yang menginginkan sosok mungil itu.

" Unghaa..."

Celoteh kecil Jackson memberi jeda untuk keduanya memutus kontak mata itu.

Bahkan berulang kali pula, baby mungil itu menggapai gapai ke atas dengan tangan kecilnya.

Tampaknya, Ia memang berhasil menyita perhatian orang tuanya, terlihat... Chanyeol mulai menyambut jemari mungil itu. Memainkannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya memberi kecupan di pipi bulatnya.

"Ah! Dia berhenti terisak?" Takjub Baekhyun. "Lakukan lagi..." Pintanya kemudian.

Sesuai keinginannya, Chanyeol kembali mengecup pipi Jackson bertubi-tubi. Hingga kikikan senang Baekhyun yang terdengar memenuhi kamar megah itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain..**

"Kai... sampai kapan kau mengurung dirimu seperti ini? keluarlah!" pekik Pria cantik itu jengah, sedari tadi memanggil. Namun Putranya tak kunjung menampakkan diri, dan semuanya terjadi semenjak manusia yang di bawanya itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Kai!" panggilnya lagi.

"Biarkan Dia sementara waktu ini..." Seorang Pria mendekat, lalu menahannya untuk tetap tenang.

"Tapi Kai—

"Setelah manusia yang di bawanya itu terbangun, Kai akan kembali seperti semula" tenang Yesung lagi.

"Terbangun? bukankah manusia itu sudah mati karna pedang Chanyeol?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Tidak... Putra kita telah merubahnya di dalam sana"

"A—apa?! K-kau bercanda? Kai masih terlalu kecil untuk—

 ** _"A—AAHHH!"_**

Ryeowook tercekat saat mendengar jeritan dari dalam kamar Kai, membuatnya menatap cepat suaminya.

"Kau mendengarnya bukan? tinggalkan tempat ini... jangan mengganggunya sayang" Bisiknya sambil membimbing Pria cantik itu untuk lekas melenyapkan diri.

.

,

Ranjangnya kembali berdecit, terus berulang... mengiringi gerakan pemuda yang kini terlihat brutal menyetubuhi sosok mungil di bawahnya.

Peluh merembas... bahkan jeritan itu kembali memecah hening, namun sama sekali tak membujuk Kai untuk mneghentikan hujaman penisnya. Bahkan, Ia mulai menggigit bringas tubuh penuh lumuran darah itu... menghisap habis darahnya, dan menggantinya dengan bisa taringnya

"Krrhh..." Erangnya, begitu klimaks, kembali menyeruak memenuhi perut Kyungsoo.

"A—AGHHH!"

Raganya seakan tak bertuan, mengglepar liar... dan berguncang mengikuti sentakan pemuda tinggi itu. ia tak lagi memegang kesadarannya... selain bibir terbuka, dan jeritan bukan atas sadarnya.

Satu hujaman kuat, memberi pungkas bagi penetrasi itu... menyentak penuh tubuh Kyungsoo,, dengan sperma dan semua bisa nya. Hingga tubuh mungil itu, melengkung dengan wajah pasi... lalu tumbang di bawah rengkuhannya.

Perlahan namun pasti... semuanya berangsur berbeda. tubuh yang sebelumnya di penuhi rona merah,,, kini benar-benar memucat pasi. Bahkan... luka menganga di dadanya perlahan merajut jaringan baru.. lalu pulih dalam sekejap.

Membuat pemuda yang terengah itu, menarik cepat tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. tak peduli... penisnya masih tertanam di dalam tubuh lemas itu.

"Aku merubahmu... aku ingin merubahmu seutuhnya Kyungsoo Baby" Bisiknya, sambil meninggalkan gigitannya di banyak tempat pada tubuh mungil itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja... kedua mata itu terbuka.

kai sempat berjengit takjub melihat sorot mata tajam itu, membuatnya terpana... bahkan tergoda untuk mencium bibir sintalnya,

namun—

 **PLAKKK**

Sebuah tamparan memukul telak kepanya, Dan Kai reflek mengusap kasar bekas pukulan telapak tangan itu.

"Why Babby? Why?!"

"Siapa kau?!" Sentaknya dingin, bahkan tatapan hazel itupun sepenuhnya menghunus tajam. Namun mendadak Ia mengernyit begitu merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal dalam tubuhnya. memaksanya untuk menunduk menatap ke bawah, detik itu pula...

"ARGH! BRENGSEK! KELUARKAN BENDA BODOH ITU!" Jeritnya keras sambil menjejak perut Kai. tak pelak, penetrasi itu terlepas paksa... membuat Kai terjengkang. Dan Kyungsoo kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"A—Ahhh! Sakit!" pekiknya, sambil memegangi rektumnya yang berdarah.

"Aissshhh! Mengapa kau melepasnya seperti itu!?" Decak Kai, tak habis pikir Kyungsoo akan secepat ini tersadar, tapi mengapa reaksinya seliar ini? ah! Ia baru saja merubahnya... tentu Kyungsoo tak mengingat apapun saat ini, termasuk jati dirinya sebelumnya. ia beralih mendekat... berniat mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

"Siapa kau! Pergi! jangan memperkosaku!" jerit Kyungsoo beringsut-ingsut menjauh.

"Ha? kau bahkan mendesah nikmat saat aku memasukimu" Kekeh Kai kembali membawa mendekat langkahnya.

"YACK! KAU BERTARING?! MONSTER?! VAMPIRE?!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nujuk Kai gusar.

Pemuda itu kembali berdecak jengah, lalu merunduk mendekati wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kaupun juga vampire... seperti diriku" Bisiknya, sambil menunjuk cermin di sisi keduanya.

Sontak membuat Kyungsoo menoleh cepat pada cermin itu, dan di sanalah tubuhnya yang telanjang penuh bekas kiss mark di tiap jengkal tubuhnya. lalu dua taring itu—

"AAAAAAARHHHHH!"

.

.

* * *

.

 **Esoknya**

Kabut mulai merajut sunyi... membuat segalanya di pagi itu, penuh dengan bulir embun. Bahkan sesekali terdengar derak ranting yang jatuh karna bekunya anomali suhu itu.

Ya... Musim dingin sepertinya nyaris mendekat.

"Ssshh..."

terdengar desis menenangkan dari seseorang. Membuat Pria itu mengernyit terbangun. Dan begitu membuka mata... Pemandangan yang Ia lihat, benar-benar terasa menggetarkan untuknya.

Di sanalah Ia melihat, Baekhyun tengah menimang Putra kecilnya... terlihat mempesona dengan kemeja merosot turun memperlihatkan sebagian bahu putihnya.

Membujuknya untuk mendekat, lalu memeluk perutnya dari belakang. "Kau bangun sepagi ini?" Gumamnya seraya mengendus pinggang dan punggung Baekhyun, merambat hingga ke atas mencapai tengkuknya yang polos.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap lengan yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Aku mendengar Jackson terbangun" Jawabnya, seraya mencium bibir mungil baby itu.

Raja Vampire itu terkekeh pelan. "Lalu... bagaima jika aku yang terbangun? apa kau akan menciumku seperti itu?"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam untuk melirik ke samping, tepat pada pria yang kini menumpukan dagu di pundaknya.

"Mendekatlah..." Bisik Baekhyun kemudian, seraya menyentuh rahang Chanyeol.

"Hn? kau ingin menciumku?"

"Mendekatlah..." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, sembari mengulas senyum .

Tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama, Penguasa Vampire itu benar-benar mendekat... bahkan tanpa segan memiringkan kepalanya. Yakin... Baekhyun mungkin akan menyambutnya dengan lumatan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gumam baekhyun kemudian, melihat Pria itu memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Dimana ciuman untukku hn?"

Sebelah tangan lentiknya terangkat, membelai wajah kokoh itu, dan mulai menariknya mendekat. Bukan—

Bukan untuk memberinya kecupan mesra, seperti yang Chanyeol harapkan. melainkan—

"Bisakah kau menjaga Jackson sebentar? Aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku" Bisiknya kemudian.

Tak pelak membuat Pria kekar itu berdecak. "Ciuman untuk—

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti... Sayang" Ujar Baekhyun sembari menyerahkan Jackson ke dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol lalu, membawa langkah kecilnya menuju bath up keduanya.

Tak banyak yang Chanyeol lakukan selain mengalah, dan tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun bersenandung di dalam bath up nya.

Pria itu beralih mengangkat Jackson, lalu membawanya mendekati jendela besar di sisi ranjangnya.

Lama ia memandang kabut pekat di luar, hingga beberapa salju lembut mulai bertebaran dari langit... dan sebagian menerpa jendelanya.

"Musim ini, datang terlalu cepat" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ungha...wa"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar gumaman kecil itu, lalu terkekeh pelan kala melihat Jackson.

"Kau mendengarku hn?" Ujarnya seraya memainkan jemari mungil itu, dan seakan mengerti... Jackson kecil itu kembali mengguman tak jelas. Membuat sang Ayah takjub, bahkan terlalu antusias menimangnya seperti ini.

.

"Maafkan aku..." Bisik Chanyeol setelahnya, sambil mencium lama kening Jakcson.

.

.

"Aku mendengar rintik di luar, mungkinkah—

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, pandangannya bagai terjerat begitu saja kala menatap ke depan.

Seorang Pria tampan tersenyum, dengan Jackson kecil yang terlihat menggapai-gapai wajahnya. Sempat pula Ia mendengar Pria itu tertawa, berbaur dengan rintik salju di luar.

Nyatakah ini?

Ataukah ia tengah bermimpi melihat surganya?

Baekhyun berlari kecil... mendekati sosok kekar itu. Semakin berdebar kala menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar. Hingga—

 **GREBB**

Ia memeluk erat perut Chanyeool dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar itu. dan membuatnya yakin, Ia tak sedang bermimpi kali ini...

Pria itu... benar-benar nyata dipeluknya.

"Dear..." Panggil Chanyeol terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik, dan makin memeluk pria itu lebih erat. Membiarkan ketakutannya kala itu benar-benar sirna dengan hadirnya Chanyeol

Ah! Baekhyun masih mengingatnya... bagaima takutnya Ia, kala bayangan dirinya sama sekali tak terlihat dalam cermin itu.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran menyadari punggungnya yang basah, mungkinkah Baekhyun menangis. ia memaksa memutar tubuh... demi melihat wajah Baekhyun.

dan betapa terkejutnya Ia, melihat air mata benar-benar berlinang darinya. Membuatnya beralih cepat merunduk, untuk menangkup wajah tirus itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ada apa? mengapa kau menangis seperti ini? Katakan jika—

"A—aku tak bermimpi?" Lirih Baekhyun terbata, sambil menggenggam tangan yang membelai wajahnya. "Ini b—bukan hanya mempiku? Kau benar-benar nyata untukku?" Racau Baekhyun lagi, seakan tak sanggup mengulaskan semuanya.

Chanyeol tertegun, mungkinkah Baekhyun masih membawa masa lalunya? Tentang bayangan yang hilang dan semua detik yang nyaris merenggutnya itu?

Ia mengulas senyum hangat, lalu membawa kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di dadanya... hingga membuat namja cantik itu, mampu menatap lekat Jackson dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau melihatnya... dan kau menyentuhnya" Bisik Chanyeol seraya mencium sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun.. Merasa tak cukup, Ia menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, hingga namja cantik itu menatap padanya.

"Ini memang diriku..." bisiknya sebelum akhirnya menghisap bibir atas Baekhyun. Dan melepasnya begitu namja mungil itu tenang.

"Semua mimpi burukmu telah berlalu" Lirih Pria itu, menghapus pelan air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau bisa melupakannya..."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, berharap semua yang di dengar memang bukan hanya sekedar ilusi. Tidakkah berulang kali ia memimpikan hal yang sama?

Chanyeol beralih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membimbingnya untuk menyentuh jemari mungil buah hati keduanya.

"Lupakan semua ketakutanmu... kau memilikinya bersamaku Dear" Bisik Pria itu lagi, tak jengah meyakinkan Pendamping mungil itu, Ia telah melalui semuanya. dan Buah dari jerihnya kala itu akan tergantikan dengan tawa buah hatinya kelak.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, setidaknya... Pria itu benar-benar memberinya sisi yang nyaman, bahkan mungkin Ia tak akan bisa tanoa Chanyeol di sisinya

"Ngu haaa" Jakcson kembali menggumam tak jelas, semakin aktif menggerakkan tangannya begitu sang Ayah menggelitik perut gempalnya.

"Kau lihat... Dia tumbuh sangat cepat, tak lama lagi kau mungkin akan mendengar celoteh darinya" Ujar Chanyeol, sedikit melirik mata yang mengerjap itu. Ia tau Baekhyun antusias dengan tingkah putra kecilnya.

,

Lama Ia membiarkan Baekhyun bercanda dengan buah hatinya, hingga tiba-tiba Jackson menguap kecil. membuat Baekhyun mengerjap gemas.

"Ah! Dia mengantuk?"

Chanyeol berdehem, lalu mengambil langkah menuju sebuah box bayi besar. "Hn...dan waktu untuknya tidur"

"Biarkan Jackie, tidur di ranjang kita saja" Pinta Baekhyun melihat Pria itu membaringkan tubuh Jackson .

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, seakan mengabaikan rengekan namja mungilnya.

"C—Chan... biarkan Jack—

Baekhyun terkesiap, begitu Chanyeol tiba—tiba memutar tubuh menghadapnhya. Ada yang lain... dan ia merasa semua datang dari sorot mata yang tajam itu.

"Chan—

"Dan ini waktunya mengambil janjimu.." Bisik Chanyeol, terdengar seperti desahan berat.

"A—apa?" Gugup Baekhyun sambil berjalan menghindar ke belakang.

"Dimana ciuman untukku hn?" Chanyeol mulai menyeringai, membuat Baekhhyun tersentak gugup. Hingga langkahnya tersendat... lalu terjatuh begitu saja di atas ranjang.

Memudahkan untuk Pria itu memenjarakannya, dengan tangan terpasung di setiap sisi kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau segugup ini hn?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah kelain arah, entahlah meski terbiasa dengan situasi semacam ini... tapi tetap saja, semua yang Pria itu lakukan, selalu membuatnya berdebar tak menentu.

"L-Lakukan dengan cepat" Panik Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata, berharap Pria itu lekas menciumnya dan berhenti membuatnya berdebar seperti ini.

"Tidak..." Jawabnya cepat. Membuat Baekhyun kembali membuka mata tak mengerti. "Karena aku masih ingin melihat wajah tersipu pendampingku" Bisiknya lagi, kali ini dengan beringsut kebawah, menyingkap kemeja Baekhyun lalu menjilat seduktif perut datarnya.

"A—ahnn"

Sesekali memainkan taringnya di lapisan kulit lembut itu hingga—

"ACKH... ahh!" Baekhyun memekik, kala taring itu benar-benar menggores kulitnya, membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat dengan tangan meremas kuat cover bed nya. Kala darah merembas dari banyak sayatan yang tercipta di bagian perutnya.

"Ahn~ nik—math... ssshh" Baekhyun mendesis dengan bibir bawah tergigit, begitu Chanyeol menyesap darah pekat yang merembas, memainkan luka sayat itu dengan lidah panasnya, Lalu kembali menyedotnya tanpa jeda.

"A—Ackhh! Ahhhh"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua musim telah terlampaui, terlalu panjang... namun tak satupun menduga... waktu yang berselang itu mengukir cerita yang lain.

Di sanalah...baby mungil itu mulai menujukkan tumbuh kembang yang pesat. Mungkin memang baru berusia 2 tahun, tapi lihat... Ia mulai aktif berlarian kesana dan kemari tak peduli dengan apapun yang dirangsaknya kali ini.

"Jack... waktunya tidur, berhenti merusak sofa itu" Luhan berjalan tergesa mendekati Jackson, lalu mengangkatnya cepat. berniat membawanya kembali ke dalam kamarnya, namun yang terlihat...

Jackson menyentak teleportasi, lalu kembali merangkak naik ke atas sofa Sehun dan mencakar-cakarnya, membuat semua bulu angsa yang lembut itu bertebaran di sekelilingnya bahkan sebagian jatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Cha...cha...chaaa" Celoteh anak itu, kala merusak property pamannya.

"Sayang... jika Pamanmu melihatnya, dia akan marah... berhenti Jaaack"Luhan kembali memutar tubuh, berharap bisa menangkap jackson kali ini. tapi—

 **ZRAT**

Ia kalah cepat, baby mungil itu kembali menggunakan kemampuan teleportasinya... dan pergi entah kemana. Ah! Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjaganya... tapi jika seperti ini kondisinya, bagaimana bisa ia mengendalikan anak itu.

"JACKSOOONNN!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **~ChanBaek~**

"T—there! nghhh!" Baekhyun menengadah, kala penis besar itu mulai menggesek sweetspot miliknya. Membuatnya semakin membuka lebar kakinya, memberi akses lebih untuk Pria itu menguasai tubuhnya kali ini.

"Hn? di sini?" Bisik Chanyeol, sambil menekan prostat itu dengan ujung kepala penisnya.

"AACKH!" tak pelak membuat tubuh ramping itu melengkung hebat, dengan tangan tak pernah berhenti meremas surai pirangnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengerang tak tahan, nafsu itu rasanya semakin tersulut melihat Baekhyun menggeliat sehebat ini di bawahnya. membuatnya bergerak sigap mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun, lalu menekuk kedua kakinya hingga nyaris menyentuh kepala namja cantik itu.

"A—Ahhh... C-chaannh"

baekhyun menggeleng panik, kala Penis besar itu mulai tertarik keluar. dan posisinya kali ini, membuat semuanya semakin jelas... membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Tak sempat menarik nafas, ia kembali tersedak jeritannya sendiri begitu Chanyeol mendorong masuk genital besar itu, hingga bisa Ia rasakan perutnya yang menggembung karena terisi penuh.  
"AGHHH! AHHH!"

"Ni—kmathh Dear..."

Baekhyun menggila, mencakar apapun yang bisa di gapainnya...berusaha mencari pegangan kala hujaman itu semakin brutal menghentak tubuh kecilnya.

"AAHNN! ACKH!.. AHH!...Ahaahhh!"

"Daddy... Mommy"

 **DEG**

Keduanya stagnan, nyaris beku begitu mendengar suara kecil itu.

keringat dingin merembas, sepersekian detik tersisa... Baekhyun benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus diperbuat, sementara... Penis besar itu masih bersarang di dalam rektumnya.

"J—jack" Gugup Baekhyun.

"Mooommyy"

"K—keluarkan ..ahh!" Pekik Baekhyun nyeri, berusaha menarik tubuhnya sendiri... namun gagal.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengerang frustasi, mustahil menarik keluar miliknya... Ia nyaris mencapai klimaks.

"Daadyy... Mooommy" Jackson mulai berlari kecil mendekati keduanya.

"T-tidak Jack! Ahh! Keluarkan! Nghh! Jackson melihat—ackhh!"

"Ssshh..." Chanyeol mendesis tak tahan, Baekhyun yang panik... membuat anus itu semakin menjepit ketat miliknya.

"Ini nik—math Dear..sshh"

"Arh! Keluarkan! AHH! CHANYEOL!"

"Moom... cakhit?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cooont**

Hai... Haiii... Gloomy Hadir membawa Chapter 15 nyaa

Hayoo review jusseyooo

tidak review, Gloomy tak mau update T_T

Ah iya... jadi Jackson yaaa.. hehe, jangan heran kalau cepet tumbuhnya karna Jackson bayi vampire ..

Okay sempatkan untuk memberi review. jika ingin FF yang ini fast update :)

IG; gloomy_rosemary

*Love Of Fallen Leaves, sudah ada sequelnya okay : **Love Of Fallen Leaves (Season 2)** hehehe

Dan untuk:

 **pla614** **, Deliscius** **, LyWoo** **, Asandra735** **, bublle106** **,** **Kitukie** **, Flowerinyou** **, chentongg** **, FyKim** **, tkxcxmrhmh** **, Diiss** **, IpahPyromaniac** **,** **Shengmin137** **, shereen park** **, chanox** **, restikadena90** **, myliveyou** **, derpwhiteboy** **, newBee3595** **, Aisyah1** **, SHINeexo** **,** **meliarisky7** **, Nikeisha Farras** **, Marshsamallow614** **, metroxylon** **, pla614** **, shinta614cbhs** **, blankyoss** **, EvieBeeL** **, MadeDyahD** **, Loey761** **, neniFanadicky** **,** **phenta** **, hnynb** **, ohbaekkie** **,** **bella** **, SuperSupreme61** **, totheyeolandbaek** **, Byunsilb** **, daebaektaeluv** **, suhoangels** **, noufbaybe91** **, chie-sa** **,** **chanbaek0104** **, Incandescence7** **, baekpuppy04** **, Chanbaek769** **,** **chanbaeklmn** **,** **TanClouds** **,** **N** **, Riinnchan** **,** **AnggunBBH06** **,** **park ceye** **,** **Kerin** **, Tiara696** **, dwi yuliantipcy** **, dtafrscll614** **, bbysmurf** **, PinkuBlue614** **, ByunDita** **, byankai** **,** **bbhunyue** **, istiqomahpark01** **, Loey761** **, inchan88** **, CB046194** **, baeeki6104** **, Baeguncy** **, Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **baekachu** **, veraparkhyun** **, Novi272** **, Kim Yeoja248** **, tutihandayani** **, cici fu** **, KolornyaEXO** **, WinaKim** **, princes23** **, vioveronika99** **, ambar istrinya suho** **, light195** **, byunnami** **, jieji2828** **, AbnormallyHuman** **, ryuuki queenza** **, clarahyun** **, TobenMongryong** **, baexot** **, Chogiwagurl** **, bblossom614** **, w04lf** **, baekkumaa** **, pongpongi** **, rubykaisoo** **, Abschanyeol** **, parkhaerin** **, Eun810** **, Hyunrin614** **, ChanBaekGAY** **, syrfh0461** **, luv110412** **, shinta614cbhs** **, Riinnchan** **,** **deasy alemande** **, byunniepie** **, Summer Mei** **, Park Yoo Ni** **,** **lailylala94** **, blueynana** **,** **UlfahPcy** **, arunaruna** **, chiisai20261** **,** **Chanbaekkie** **,** **haruka no hikari** **,** **chanbee** **,** **yousee** **,** **hananachan** **,** **Tiara** **, LightPhoenix614** **, CherryBlossom614** **, Baekbyyours614** **, YeolFanFan** **, danactebh** **, Reka Anggraini** **, AmyGAHF** **,** **phikhachu** **, intancheeks** **,** **Jusniati EXO-L** **, OhReoChanBaek** **, Panda Qingdao** **, shabrinaZ14** **,** **kim** **, rifkayusuf** **,** **prettyb** **,** **Rosehyun** **,** **park nagisa** **,** **AdisKMH** **, fansanakayam** **, NAi20** **, chanbaekssi** **, Dodio347** **, xiluhan74** **, lovechanbaek** **, bbhunyue** **, selepy** **, vegaap** **,** **jiwon** **, pcyxkt** **, indahsyuhadaa** **,** **alietha doll** **, buny puppy** **,** **baekbee** **,** **hosh10** **, Nimas736** **, bonchanbaek27** **, princes23** **, h jong** **,** **Pcsh** **, EXO Love EXO** **,** **kkimjonhin** **, Pikasabyun** **, baekbae** **, buny puppy** **,** **Namibaby** **, Meguri Yukiryuu** **, Retyass** **, AlexandraLexa** **, Chanrin Oh6104** **, Chanbaeknaena** **, angelinave** **, krisan23** **,** **blankyoss** **, byunlovely** **, ainuncho** **, baekkachu09** **, pcyxkt** **, Zeana Bee** **, Phanaa** **, indahsyuhadaa** **, Baekhyunne** **, bonchanbaek27** **,** **Chanchan** **,** **baby** **,** **vryeol** **, Ohluxeux** **,** **cute** **, LordLoey** **,** **kiara** **, firdaneahh** **, Dayang Rachel** **, 270492** **,** dan **All Guest**

Terima kasih sudah memberi review di chapter sebelumnyaa .. *Bow

Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu, tapi kami membaca review yang masuk, dan itu sangat mensuport kami.

Sempatkan untuk mereview lagi neee...

I Love You All...

Saranghaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Annyeooooongggggggggg


	16. Chapter 16

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kyuhyun, Sehun, Luhan, kai, kyungsoo**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid Kms**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"T-tidak Jack! Ahh! Keluarkan! Nghh! Jackson melihat—ackhh!"

"Ssshh..." Chanyeol mendesis tak tahan, Baekhyun yang panik... membuat anus itu semakin menjepit ketat miliknya.

"Ini nik—math Dear..sshh"

"Arh! Keluarkan! AHH! CHANYEOL!"

"Moom... cakhit?"

.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **ChanBaek**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

Gloomy Rosemary

.

.

.

* * *

J-jacksonh! Agh—nn! Le—phas! CHANN!" Jeritnya frustasi, Baekhyun kebas menyadari Putranya semakin antusias ingin mendekatinya, ah tentu saja untuk anak seusia Jackson... semua akan terlihat menarik. Tapi.. sesuatu yang Ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol kali ini, tentu tak sepantasnya terlihat oleh baby mungil itu.

Ia kembali menggeliat resah, memaksa keras Pria yang masih membuat tubuh keduanya bertaut intim. Sekali lagi... semua ini tak seharusnya dilihat oleh buah hati keduanya.

"Moom—

"Tidak Baby! agh! J—jangan mendekat~Nnghh" Semakin parah... Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menahan lenguhannya,bahkan terdengar payah... tiap kali Ia mencoba mengangkat pinggul untuk lepas, dan yang terlihat penis besar itu hanya akan semakin terdesak ke dalam.

"Tenanglah Dear.." Bisik Chanyeol, mungkin terlihat menenangkan Baekhyun. Tapi sebenarnya Raja Vampire itu tengah berusaha keras mengendalikan birahi dalam dirinya,

Baekhyun yang selalu bergerak dan menggeliat itu, membuat miliknya serasa dirangsang tanpa disengaja... tentu bukan main lagi Ia harus menahan dorongan nafsu itu. Terlebih, sangat tak mungkin menghentak tubuh mungil Baekhyun, jika Putra kecilnya berusaha menawar rasa ingin taunya, dengan merangkak ingin menaiki ranjangnya.

"Te—nangh?! Agh! NNH! BA—BABY DI SINI! UHNN!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi, tak peduli Jackson kini benar-benar duduk di sisi keduanya

"Moom.." Panggil Baby mungil itu sambil mengerjap menyentuh wajah Baekhyun,meski berulang kali Baekhyun mencoba menuntup mata Jackson, tapi anak itu tetap kekeuh ingin melihat Ibunya.

dan satu yang Ia yakini kini...

Baekhyun tengah kesakitan...

Jackson memaksa beringsut lebih dekat, menyentuh wajah Baekhyun lalu memberinya kecupan lembut di pipinya.

"Cakit hilang Moom" Gumamnya, masih mengecupi wajah Baekhyun. Berharap Ibunya tak lagi merasa kesakitan dan menangis seperti itu. Sama persis, yang Baekhyun lakukan setiap kali dirinya menangis.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, ah sungguh! Jackson terlalu manis. Anak itu selalu mengcopy setiap hal yang Ia lakukan. Tapi akan menjadi masalah besar jika baby itu ingin meniru kegiatan intimnya bersama Chanyeol! ah Tidak! itu petaka namanya.

"CHANYEOL! Ngh—

"Ssh... berhentilah berteriak" Bisik Chanyeol, usai menata nafasnya. Lalu menarik penis besar itu dari tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Membiarkan sosok cantik di bawahnya kembali menggeliat tak nyaman, bahkan mungkin merasa perih.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan Dear" Gumam Raja Vampire itu lagi sambil menjilat air mata Beekhyun.

"B—baby melihatnya.." Lirih Baekhyun terengah, masih tak bernyali menatap Jakcson. Sementara Baby kecil itu masih memandangnya sedih, tak menginginkan Ibunya menangis kesakitan seperti itu.

Hingga—

 **BUGH**

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit, begitu sebuah pukulan kecil menghantam tangannya.

"Daddy cahat!" Pekik Jakcson tiba-tiba, sambil berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Jack?" Chanyeol beralih mengangkat tangan berniat mengangkat tubuh gempal itu, tapi yang terlihat ... Jackson menghentak kaki di ranjang, seraya melempar tatapan menghunus tajam pada Ayahnya.

"Moomy cakhit! Daddy cahat!" Seru baby kecil itu lagi sambil memukul-mukul bahu dan lengan kekar Ayahnya.

Membuat Pria itu terkekeh pelan, dan tetap memaksa merengkuh putra kecilnya...

"Siapa yang jahat hn?" Kekeh Chanyeol sembari menggendong Jackson

"Daddy!" Sungut Jackson tak suka. "Daddy cakhit Mommy Njack!"

Pria kekar itu kembali tertawa pelan, tak pernah sekalipun Ia melewatkan tumbuh kembang Putra kecilnya... tapi kali ini, Jackson sepertinya tak bisa diterka. Ah lihat... anak itu menggunakan kemampuan teleportasinya untuk merangsak masuk seperti ini,bahkan hingga melihat kegiatan intimnya.

Sungguh kemampuan yang tak biasa untuk vampire semuda itu.

Tapi satu yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum, sempat Ia melihat bagaimana anak itu menyentak marah, hanya karna melihat Baekhyun menangis. Walau sebenarnya... bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menatap lekat Jackson, membiarkan baby mungil itu semakin melempar tatapan mengancam padanya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan hn?" Gumam Chanyeol lagi sembari melangkah menjauhkan Jakckson dari ranjang keduanya.

"Njack Boom! Daddy booom! Boooom!" Seru Jackson sambil menggerakkan kedua tangan kecilnya, seolah tengah menyerang Chanyeol dengan sesuatu yang bisa meledak.

Tak pelak celoteh kecil itu kembali membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya. Jackson tak tau apa yang terjadi selain tawa Ayahnya, hingga saat Raja Vampire itu menjentikkan jari... lalu baby mungil itu benar-benar jatuh terlelap begitu saja, karna sapuan magis.

"Huffh~..." Gumam Jackson, begitu kedua lengan mungilnya menggelayut lemas di balik punggung sang Ayah.

"Lupakan yang kau lihat saat ini, di kamar ini kau tak mendengar apapun selain senandung Baekhyun dan bisikan dariku" lirih Chanyeol, seakan menyematkan rapalan mantra di dalamnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, sadar .. Putranya benar-benar di bawah pengaruh magisnya . Ia beralih membawa Jackson menuju kamar baby mungil itu, lalu membaringkannya di sana. Sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dalam kamarnya bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dear—

Chanyeol terhenyak, begitu melangkah memasuki kamarnya... dan di sanalah Ia melihat namja cantik itu bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Kau tidur?" Ujarnya sembari melangkah mendekat

"..." Tak ada jawaban, selain gerakan kecil Baekhyun mengeratkan selimutnya sendiri. hingga mustahil bagi Pria itu melihat wajahnya.

Raja Vampire itu hanya berdecak pelan, namun tetap membawa langkahnya mendekat.

Beringsut ke atas ranjang, lalu memeluk Baekhyun di balik selimut itu dari belakang.

"Mengapa tak menjawabku?" Bisik Chanyeol, sambil menarik turun selimut itu.

"Aku sedang marah denganmu!" Sungut Baekhyun, masih kekeuh membelakangi Chanyeol. "Kau membuat Jackson melihatnya! Baby selalu mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan! bagaimana jika—

"Ssh... aku sudah membuatnya tertidur" Sergah Chanyeol sambil mengecupi bahu yang mulai tampak dari selimut yang merosot itu.

"Tapi tetap saja! Jackson tak seharusnya melihatnya!"

Penguasa Vampire itu terlihat diam mengalah, dan hanya memilih mencumbu bahu putih pendampingnya. Baekhyun yang kesal seperti itu, tentu akan sulit dibujuk... mungkin sedikit waktu membiarkanya seperti ini, akan membuatnya tenang.

 **'Chupp'**

"Berhenti menciumku!"

"Hanya bahumu.." Gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela cumbuannya.

"Bagaimana jika Jakckson terbangun dan—

 **'Chup'**

Baekhyun berhenti menggerutu,begitu bibir tebal itu kembali memberinya kecupan mesra. Bahkan perlahan Ia mulai merasakan, lidah basah Chanyeol menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmm! mnhh!" Protes Baekhyun tertahan, seraya mendorong dada bidang itu. Namun semakin Ia meronta, semakin kuat pula Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"Ughn! Cu—kuph! aku ingin melihat Jackso—

"Kau selalu memanjakannya..." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu mengernyit heran.

"Tentu saja, Dia Putra—

"Setidaknya, manjakan diriku juga"

Baekhyun kembali mengerjap, merasa ada yang berbeda dari Pria yang kini menyembunyikan wajah di balik tengkuknya, tidakkah Raja Vampire itu terdengar kekanakan kali ini.

Ataukah—

"Hei..." Panggil Baekhyun seraya memaksa menangkup wajah tegas itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Ia... melihat tatapan kedua mata amber itu, terlihat meredup sayu. Sejenak Ia mengamatinya lekat lalu, terdengar tawa kecil Baekhyun.

"Cemburu?" Candanya, masih dengan membelai wajah Chanyeol

"..." Penguasa Vampire itu hanya menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan kedua tangan lentik itu membelai wajahnya, terlalu lembut... hingga mungkin Ia bisa terlelap nyaman karenanya.

"Jangan bercanda... cemburu dengan putramu sendiri" masih saja terdengar tawa Baekhyun di sana... membuat Pria itu turut tersenyum melihatnya, seolah... detik yang terlewat bersama Baekhyun kala itu. Benar-benar lebih berharga dari apapun miliknya.

Ia beralih menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, sedikit meremasnya sebelum akhirnya mengikis jarak .. untuk mendekati wajah tirus itu.

"Kau membagi cintamu... itu mengusikku"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar. "Y-yya... kau tak mungkin bersungguh-sungguh, Jack—

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh..." Sergah Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat kedua mata Baekhyun.

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam, seakan terjerat dua mata amber yang kini menatapnya terlalu dalam. Ia berdebar...

Semakin Ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, semakin hebat pula desir berbeda itu. membuatnya tanpa ragu mengalungkan kedua lengan rampingnya di leher Chanyeol.

"Cinta macam apa yang kau maksud?" Bisiknya, nyaris menyentuh bibir Chanyeol. "Kau tau benar... cinta untuk Jackson, berbeda dengan apa yang kuberi untukmu" Bisiknya lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir atas Chanyeol.

"Aku memberimu semuanya... hidupku... tubuhku... dan juga—

Baekhyun memberi jeda ucapannya, untuk menatap lekat kedua mata amber itu. "Hatiku... semuanya hanya untukmu... Yang Mulia" Pungkasnya, detik itu pula... Chanyeol menyergap bibir tipisnya, melumatnya intens, hingga pengakuan manis yang sempat terucap... berubah menjadi desahan menggoda.

.

.

"Ngh~ A—Ahngg" Desah Baekhyun, sembari mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya. Membiarkan Pria kekar di atasnya, semakin bringas mengecupi... bahkan menghisap setiap inchi perpotongan leher dan rahangnya.

"I love You—Mpfthh... mnh" Baekhyun kembali mengerang tertahan, begitu ciuman itu menyedak nafasnya. berulang kali mencoba mengais udara namun yang terlihat Penguasa Vampire itu terlihat rakus memagut bibir kecilnya, seakan tak merelakan bibir plump itu lepas dari cumbuannya.

"Nnhm~ Mmmnn"

.

.

.

.

"A—AH!" Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat pinggul, seraya meremas bantalnya... begitu penis besar itu perlahan terdorong. Menembus lubang sempitnya.

"Rileks... Dear" Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecupi kaki, yang kini bersandar di pundaknya.

Sesaat memberi jeda untuk vampire cantik itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali menghentak miliknya lebih kuat.

"O—Ouch! OHH! S—Sakith!" Pekik Baekhyun, reflek terduduk dan menahan perut Chanyeol agar tak melesakkan penisnya lebih dalam.

"Ngh~.. J—jangan terlalu cepath! Agh!" Engah Baekhyun, sembari menyentuh lingkaran rektumnya yang memerah karna terisi setengah penis Chanyeol.

"Nnn~ I—ini besar... Uhn! Hhhh" Rintihnya lagi, masih dengan menggeliat tak nyaman.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan, terlalu lama menunggu seperti ini... hanya akan semakin membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Nafsunya bukan main lagi... terlebih setelah mendengar semua ucapan Baekhyun. Tentu membuat gairah itu makin menggila.

"Tubuhmu akan segera terbiasa dengannya" Kekeh Chanyeol, seraya menjilat perpotongan leher Baekhyun... turun hingga nipple kanannya. Ah! ini terlalu hebat untuknya, melihat pendampingnya merengek semanis ini. meski sebelumnya Ia telah merasuki tubuh Baekhyun, rektum itu tetap saja sulit untuk dimasukki, bahkan menjepit ketat miliknya seperti ini.

"Aku akan bergerak..." Bisik Raja Vampire itu lagi, membuat baekhyun menggeleng kasar, dan—

"T—Tidak! Jangan—AHHH!"

Tapi terlambat, penis itu benar-benar melesak masuk seluruhnya. Membuat Baekhyun menggigil sambil memegangi perut bagian bawahnya, merasakan sesuatu benar-benar mendesak kuat di dalam sana... Bahkan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan bawah perutnya yang menggembung, karna terisi penuh.

"Lihat... kau menerimaku dengan sangat baik Dear" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, sebelah tangan yang sebelumnya menyeka air mata Baekhyun, kini meraba turun ... menyentuh perut bagian bawah Baekhyun.

Meruamnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya menekannya dengan dua jarinya.

"Nn~Ahhh!" Pekik Baekhyun, sambil menengadah.

Sedikit tekanan yang Chanyeol lakukan, benar-benar mengacaukan kepalanya.

Kedua jari itu benar-benar menekan sesuatu yang kini terbenam keras di dalam rongga tubuhnya.

"Ackh! J—jangan menekan! Aghh!"

"Hn? Aku bisa menyentuh bagian tubuhku di sini" Goda Chanyeol lagi, masih menekan-nekan perut yang sedikit menggembung itu.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku menariknya keluar?" Masih saja Pria itu berbisik untuk menggodanya, Kalimat yang sebenarnya Chanyeol tau akan jawabnya.

Baekhyun hanya meremas surai pirangnya frustasi, menengadah dengan bibir terbuka... bahkan semakin menjerit histeris begitu penis itu benar-benar ditarik keluar.

"H—Haahh! Ahhnn!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, melihat perut Baekhyun perlahan mengempis, membujuknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, tapi—

 **GREBB**

kedua lengan ramping itu, merangkul erat lehernya.

"J—jangan me-menggoda! J-jangan memainkan tu—buhku! Hhh...hh" Meski terengah, namja cantik itu tetap berusaha mengusaikan kalimatnya. Membuat Chanyeol berdecak gemas, lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Sorry..." Lirihnya seraya mengecupi leher Baekhyun

Sejenak, menyeka rembasan bening di sudut mata indah itu, sebelum akhirnya membaringkan Baekhyun untuk kembali mencumbu bibir tipisnya.

"Mhmm~"

.

.

"Ha—Ah!" satu tarikan nafas pendeknya, menyertai gerakan jari panjang itu. Menusuk sesekali memutarnya di dalam, hingga anal yang sebelumnya basah itu semakin penuh dengan cairan nikmatnya sendiri.

"Gh~ Ackhhh!" Jerit Baekhyun, reflek mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri, begitu ujung telunjuk itu benar-benar menekan sweetspot miliknya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Desah Chanyeol sensual sembari mengulum sebelah telinga Baekhyun, tak peduli namja cantik itu semakin menggigil payah di bawahnya.

"Uh~ Nghh— Oh! N—Nnh! Ackkhh" Baekhyun berusaha merangkul kepala Chanyeol, menengadah hebat meski kedua tangan itu terlihat meremas-remas surai keperakan Raja Vampire itu.

Sementara membuat pendamping mungilnya melayang, bibir yang sedari tadi mencumbu wajah dan perpotongan leher itu, mulai merambat turun.

Memberi jilatan bahkan menyesap hingga meninggalkan spot merah matang, di sekujur tubuh putih mulus itu.

"Nnn~ Ahh" Kedua matanya kembali terpejam, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya hingga Penguasa Vampire itu leluasa mengklaim lehernya.

Dalam desahan nikmatnya, Baekhyun mengulas senyum... menyadari bagaimana Pria kekar itu mencintai setiap inchi tubuhnya. Bahkan tak terhitung berapa kali Chanyeol meninggalkan kecupan dan hickey kontras di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"P—pelan! Nghh~" Jemari lentik itu kembali terangkat, menahan perutnya sendiri... kala kepala penis itu mulai membelai rektum sempitnya.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis, melihat betapa menggemaskan namja cantiknya kali ini. Menahan nyeri namun tetap membiarkannya, menikmati setiap penetrasi keduanya.

Ia beralih merunduk, lalu memagut mesra bibir yang sedari tadi terbuka karena terengah itu.

"Cute..." Bisiknya, usai melepas lumatan lembut itu.

Perlahan, Ia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu, lalu mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun. Satu helaan nafas Baekhyun, memberi tanda untuknya, jika namja cantik itu... merasa lebih rileks. Hingga Ia putuskan untuk mendorong kuat sisa miliknya dan—

"A—AAAHHHNNN!" Baekhyun terengah payah, hingga tak menyadari... kuatnya dorongan penis besar itu membuat dirinya mencapai klimaks begitu saja.

Membuat Chanyeol, mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu... memberinya cumbuan intens, sembari menghentak miliknya di bawah sana tanpa jeda.

Tak peduli seberapa keras kecipak tautan tubuh itu membuat gema, dan tak peduli seberapa keras Baekhyun kecilnya menjerit histeris dalam rengkuhannya.

"Sensitif... hn?"

.

"MHHAAHh! AAH!... C-CHAN! NN—NOO! ACKHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ranjang besar itu kian berdecit, mengiringi hentakan sosok kekar di atasnya... seakan tak puas memburu klimaks, meski dirinya berulang kali menyentak sperma panasnya ke dalam tubuh mungil itu.

Peluh mungkin masih merembas dari tubuh keduanya, tapi tidak untuk jeritan sosok mungil itu.

Baekhyun terlihat lemas, bahkan untuk sekedar merintih pun Ia tak sanggup... di batas sadar itu Ia hanya mampu memandang redup suaminya, yang masih brutal menyetubuhinya.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, ia merasa Pria itu... seperti tak pernah menyentuhnya untuk waktu yang lama... hingga melakukan semua ini begitu berlebih.

.

.

"U—Ughnn" Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, reflek menyentuh perutnya... nyaris tersedak mual, kala benih panas itu kembali menyembur kuat dalam perutnya. Tapi Ia tak sanggup menjerit, dan pasrah membiarkan Pria itu mencapai kepuasannya sendiri, meski perlahan... cairan kental itu merembas dan menetes ... mengotori cover bed di bawahnya.

"Aghnn~ NNH" Rintih Baekhyun lemah, begitu genital besar itu... perlahan di tarik... hingga menyisakan rektum miliknya yang terbuka lebar... diikuti lelehan sperma dari dalamnya.

.

.

"Kau hebat... Dear" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya meremas-remas butt Baekhyun. Dan terkekeh pelan, melihat betapa kacau penampilan namja cantiknya kali ini. surai pirang terlihat acak... tubuh penuh dengan peluh dan sperma.

Tak ada waktu untuk membersihkan diri .. jika Baekhyun melunglai lemas seperti ini, bahkan mungkin namja cantiknya telah terlelap karena lelah. Ia memilih meruam tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, hingga lambat laun magis hangatnya membuat tubuh penuh peluh dan sperma itu kembali bersih bahkan berbekalkan kemeja putih ... dengan hanya sekali rapalan mantra.

"My Dear..." Panggil Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya kembali mencium basah ... bibir sosok yang terpejam lelap itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin pagi itu mulai berhembus, semakin menguat, membuat dahan pepohonan di sekitar Puri megah itu, saling berayun .. membentur teralis jendelanya.

Hingga suara derak ranting itu, mampu mengusik tidur seorang vampire mungil.

"Unn.." Gumamnya kala membuka kedua mata bulatnya, lalu mendudukkan diri sambil mengucek mata.

Sejenak, Jakckson tampak mengerjap begitu melihat jendela kamarnya... merasa dahan yang bergoyang di luar itu, terlalu lucu untuknya. Hingga membuat baby mungil itu merangkak mendekati teralis jendela.

 **'** **Tuk... Tukk...'**

Tiap kali ranting itu membentur jendela, jackson terkikik geli... lalu menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti bagaimana semua ranting itu berayun karna tiupan angin.

Hingga...

setangkai mawar putih yang tumbuh di antara semak belukar itu menyita perhatian Jackson.

Ia tau Baekhyun sangat menyukai bunga seperti itu.

"Moommy.." Gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya menembus jendela dan melesat ingin mendekati bunga mawar putih itu.

.

.

.

Tawa kecilnya semakin terdengar riang, begitu kaki mungil itu benar-benar berlari di atas rerumputan. Dan Jackson semakin tak sabar, memetik bunga itu untuk diberikannya pada Baekhyun.

namun mendadak, Ia berjengit terkejut... saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat, dan teduduk nyaman dalam rengkuhan seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Baby? ini terlalu pagi untukmu berkeliaran seperti ini" Ujar sosok itu, sambil menyeka salju di pipi Jakckson. "Ah! di mana Ayah dan ibumu eum?" Tanyanya lagi, sedikit terusik melihat luka gores di tangan Jackson.

ini tak baik untuk vampire sekecil itu berlarian seorang diri tanpa pengawasan siapapun, dan lagi terlalu banyak duri di tempat ini, jakcson mungkin saja terluka jika dibiarkan berlarian di sini.

Beruntung dirinya memilih berjalan pagi, untuk membiasakan tubuhnya di tempat seperti ini.

"Kita pulang saja, mengerti?" Sosok bernama Kyungsoo itu, beralih memutar langkah, namun tertahan begitu Jackson menggelengkan kepala enggan.

"Njack... bunga" Celoteh baby mungil itu sambil menunjuk bunga tak jauh dari keduanya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Bunga?" Kyungsoo putuskan untuk memutar tubuh. "Mawar putih itu?" Tanyanya lagi, begitu melihat hanya satu bunga itu yang terlihat di tempat ini.

Jackson mengangguk cepat. "Mommy cuka..." Ucapnya lagi sambil memaksa beringsut turun dari gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Aha! biar aku yang memetiknya untukmu" Sahut Kyungsoo cepat, seraya berjalan mendekati bunga itu.

"Njack... bunga!" Pekik Jackson begitu melihat Kyungsoo hendak memetik bunganya. "Njack! Njackkk!" teriaknya lagi memaksa, tak ingin Kyungsoo menyentuh bunganya, karna Jackson hanya ingin dirinya sendiri yang mengambilnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Hmmm... Baiklah" Gumam Kyungsoo, seakan mengerti celoteh Pangeran kecil itu. "Cha... kau bisa memetiknya sayang... tapi berhati-hatilah dengan durinya" Ujar Kyungsoo sembari membimbing baby mungil itu.

Jackson tertawa riang,dan melompat lompat antusias begitu setangkai mawar itu benar-benar berada di tangannya.

"Ah.. lihatlah, kau senang sekali Jackson" Kekeh Kyungsoo

"Mommy cuka..." Sahut Jackson lagi, mengulang ucapan sebelumnya.

"Okay... Mommy memang menyukai bunga ini. Sekarang waktunya kembali" Kyungsoo beralih mnendekat ingin mengangkat tubuh gempal itu, namun tiba-tiba—

"Ungcoo... pelut becal" Celoteh Jackson sambil menepuk-nepuk perut Kyungsoo

Membuat Kyungsoo stagnan, lalu berdecak. "Ungcoo? Tsk.. jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

"Pelut becal... whaiy? whaiy?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Jackson ... lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri taman megah itu.

"Ungcoo... cakit pelut? ciapa cahat? ungcoo?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, menatap geli... baby yang masih berceloteh tak jelas itu.

"Kai.." Sahut Kyungsoo asal.

"Uncle Kai?" Jackson mendadak berjengit dengan mata menghunus tajam. "Njack.. Boom.. boom uncle Kai!"

Semakin parah... Ia nyaris terpingkal mendengar Jackson memekik demikian.

"Jinjjayo? Kau bisa melakukannya?"

baby mungil itu mengangguk pasti, masih dengan mata mendelik tajam. ia mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Tapi yang terlihat, anak itu semakin menggemaskan dengan raut seperti itu.

"Baiklah... hajar Kai, jika kau bertemu dengannya"

.

.

.

"Ungcoo..."

"Yya!... jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

"Pelut becal... ungcoo cakit cekali?" Tapi sepertinya memang, Jackson tak pernah mendengarnya. tetap memilih berbicara dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tidak... suatu saat, kau akan mendapat teman bermain... Jack" Bisik Kyungsoo, begitu keduanya menapaki lantai puri.

"Teman? belmain?"

"Baby seperti dirimu.."

"Baby?"

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh pelan. "Ku harap dia tidak senakal dirimu..."

"Baby? Baby? whaiy?Baby? Njack Baby?"

"Sshh... diamlah"

"Njack Baby?"

.

.

.

* * *

Terlalu sempurna untuk mengawali paginya kali ini.

semestinya Ia beranjak menunju singgasananya. tapi melihat Baekhyun masih terlelap secantik itu di atas ranjangnya, membuatnya enggan untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Dear.." panggilnya seraya membelai surai pirang kecoklatan itu. Lama Ia memadangnya, membujuknya untuk memberinya satu kecupan mesra di kening Baekhyun. Ah! Ia merasa tak cukup dengan kening baekhyun, hingga fokus itu teralih pada bibir merah ranum di bawahnya. Membuatnya merunduk... siap untuk menyesapnya.

"Daddy...!"

Tapi detik yang semestinya terlewat mesra untuk keduanya itu, terpaksa tertahan sejenak... begitu Putra kecilnya memanggil dan terlihat melompat-lompat di sisi ranjang... minta di angkat.

Ia mengernyit heran, tak biasanya bocah itu bangun sepagi ini. Bahkan terlihat aktif melompat-lompat seperti itu.

"Daddy..." panggil Jackson lagi, kali ini dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya... berharap, Ayahnya lekas menggendong tubuhnya.

"Hn.."

Dan benar saja,

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh gempal itu hingga terduduk nyaman dalam rengkuhannya.

"Daaad... bunga" Celotehnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan mawar putih itu pada Ayahnya.

Raja Vampire itu mengernyit, lalu memandangi Putranya sedikit curiga. Tubuh Jackson terasa dingin, dan lagi dari mana ia mendapat bunga itu.

"Apa kau dari luar.. Jackson?" Tanyanya kemudian, membuat baby mungil itu mengerjap namun tetap mengguncang tubuhnya dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Bunga Moommy..." Ucap Jackson sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun yang masih terlelap itu, memaksa Ayahnya untuk lekas menurunkan tubuhnya.

Penguasa vampire itu hanya berdecak, lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Jackson sebelum akhirnya menurunkannya di ranjang. Detik itu pula Jackson merangkak cepat mendekati Baekhyun, dan terkikik kecil di sisi tubuh Ibunya.

.

.

"Moommy.." Panggilnya sambil menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

Tapi.. Vampire cantik itu tetap terpejam, jangankan terbangun untuk melihatnya... membuka matapun tidak, membuat Jackson mempoutkan bibir tak suka.

Baby vampire itu beralih menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan jemari kecilnya, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Meniru persis... apa yang Chanyeol lakukan setiap paginya.

Jackson yakin, dengan ini Baekhyun akan lekas terbangun.

 **'** **Chupp... Chupp... Chupp'**

Sementara Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menutup mata, Ia tau benar... Jackson tengah mengcopy dirinya kali ini.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyit, merasa sesuatu yang dingin tapi lembut menyentuh bibirnya bertubi-tubi. mungkinkah seseorang tengah menciumnya?

Chanyeol kah?

Tapi tak mungkin ciuman Pria itu seringan ini. Ataukah—

"Moommyy!"

Baekhyun lekas berjengit terbangun, begitu mendengar pekikkan kecil itu.

"Baby~yaa" Lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Seakan tak jemu, baby mungil itu kembali mengecupi bibir Ibunya... tak peduli, Baekhyun yang kewalahan itu kembali rebah di ranjangnya.

"Yya... Hentikan Baby, jangan mencium—

"Daad... kich Mommy... Njack Kich Mommy" celoteh bocah itu, membuat Baekhyun melirik pada Pria yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Daddy Kiss Mommy hm? Kapan kau melihatnya sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, lalu membelai kepala Vampire mungil itu berulang-ulang.

"Cetiap hali... " Sahut Jackson antusias.

"Mommy cnow whaiiiiyyy _(snow white_ ) Daddy... molning kich" Lanjutnya lagi, mengingat dengan benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tiap kali Ia terbangun dan melihat Ayahnya mencium Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Tak pelak, apa yang dikatakan makhluk mungil itu kembali membuat Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

"Mengapa kau mengajarkan hal semacam ini padanya?"

"Oh ayolah... itu hanya sekedar ciuman kecil bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja, Jack—

"Ssh, lihat apa yang jackson bawa untukmu" Sergah Chanyeol cepat, tak ingin namja cantik itu menarik ulur emosinya sendiri di pagi yang hangat ini.

Baekhyun sempat menggerutu kesal, namun melihat setangkai mawar putih di tangan Jackson... membuatnya mengerjap cepat."

"Untuk Mommy?"

Jackson mengangguk cepat, dan begitu Baekhyun mengambilnya... Ia terkikik senang sambil menutup bibirnya

"Bunga yang sangat cantik Baby..."

"Moom Cukaa?"

"Tentu saja... terima kasih sayang"

Jackson mengguncang tubuhnya antusias di atas pangkuan Baekhyun, lalu memeluk erat leher vampire cantik itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja bocah mungil itu menguap kecil.

"Mengantuk hm?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit merunduk.

Jackson memandangnya redup lalu mengangguk pelan.

Ia memang tau, ini terlalu pagi untuk putra kecilnya terbangun dan berlarian seperti ini, tentu saja... Jackson akan kembali jatuh mengantuk.

"Tidurlah... " bisik Baekhyun sambil bersenandung lirih, hingga merdunya senandung itu seakan menjadi magis tersendiri untuk Jackson terlelap pulas.

.

.

"Anak ini sangat menyayangimu .." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba, seraya mendudukkan diri di sisi Baekhyun, lalu menyentuh kepala Jackson yang terbenam dalam pelukan Ibunya.

Namja Cantik itu hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Mendekatlah..." Gumam Baekhyun setelahnya, seraya menyentuh rahang Chanyeol.

Lama ia menatap lekat sepasang manik amber, Penguasa vampire itu... sedikit menarik wajahnya mendekat. Lalu—

 **Chupp**

"Karenanya... aku pun sangat mencintaimu... Yang Mulia" Lirihnya sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba menghirup lekat aroma tubuh tegas itu, kala Chanyeol menyatukan kening keduanya.

Ia tak pernah setenang ini sebelumnya, terus berharap hangatnya sentuhan Pria itu akan tetap ada untuknya, mendampingi putra kecilnya yang kelak akan tumbuh menjadi sosok rupawan seperti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin malam ini akan sedikit terlambat..." Gumam Chanyeol, seraya memeluk perut Baekhyun dari belakang. tak peduli namja cantik itu terlihat tersendat-sendat saat membaringkan putra kecilnya.

"Hm? " Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu memilih memutar tubuh menghadap Chanyeol. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya sedikit cemas.

Pria itu mulai mengulas senyum. " Tidak..."

"Lalu... mengapa kau pulang terlambat?"

Chanyeol beralih mencium sekilas ujung hidung Baekhyun. "Sesuatu harus kupastikan di luar sana, Sehun dan Ayah... akan pergi bersamaku hari ini"

"Jadi sesuatu benar-benar terjadi?" Baekhyun kembali berjengit tak tenang, ah sungguh... alam ini tak serupa dunia manusia. Segala hal di luar logika bahkan tak kasat mata bisa kapanpun mengancam. Ya... semuanya memang tergerak atas magis. Bak hukum rimba..

sisi terkuat dan terlemah berlaku di sini.

"J-jangan pergi, biarkan mereka saja yang pergi" kekeuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali membelai punggung sempit itu, mendekapnya erat... hingga mungkin Baekhyun merasa mendapat perlindungan penuh darinya.

"Aku seorang Raja... tentu aku harus memimpin , Bukan?"

Namja cantik itu mengangkat wajah, menatap ragu kedua mata tegas itu. "Tapi.. Baby pasti mencarimu jika Dia terbangun nanti" Ujarnya kembali mencari alasan untuk memberatkan langkah Penguasa Vampire itu. Entahlah... ia merasa, tak tenang kali ini. Karna baru sekali ini, Ia melihat Chanyeol akan melangkah keluar dari Purinya.

"Semua baik-baik saja, jangan mencemaskan apapun Dear"

"Tapi—

"Ssh... kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam, dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan menjagamu" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, bahkan sesekali memberi namja mungil itu kecupan kecil di tengkuknya. "Kau mendengarku? aku tak akan membiarkan rasa takut itu mengancam dirimu" Yakin Chanyeol lagi, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih mencengkeram erat jubahnya.

"K-kalau begitu, pulanglah cepat... " Lirih Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, tak berharap Penguasa Vampire itu mampu menatap jauh ke dalam matanya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam! berjanjilah!"

Chanyeol mengernyit, kembali meraih dagu itu... agar Baekhyun menatap padanya. "ini bahkan terlalu pagi, untuk melihatmu menangis seperti ini"

"Aku tidak menangis!" Seru Baekhyun kesal, sambil membuang muka.

"Ya, kau memang menangis Dear"

"Aku tidak—

"Simpan air mata ini, untukku malam nanti. Karena aku akan membuatmu menjerit dan mendesah he—

"YACK!" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, lalu membelakangi Pria itu dengan wajah merah merona

"Betapa menggodanya dirimu... merengek lalu marah seperti ini"

"Pergilah!" Sungut Baekhyun

"Tentu tidak dengan dirimu yang seperti ini" Chanyeol, meraba leher Baekhyun... sedikit mengendus tengkuknya, hingga membuat namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawah resah.

"Dimana ciuman untukku... hn?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menahan desahan itu, hanya mampu bersandar pasrah di dada Chanyeol. membiarkan Pria itu kembali mengangkat dagunya ke atas.. lalu menciumnya dari belakang.

"Mhn~.."

Raja Vampire itu menyeringai di sela-sela pagutannya, Ia beralih memutar tubuh Baekhyun... lalu menyudutkannya hingga terhimpit di dinding kamar Jackson.

"Uhmpft—Mphh!"

.

.

"Hn—AH!" Baekhyun memekik nyeri... saat Pria itu menghisap kuat perpotongan lehernya, meninggalkan hickey merah yang lain.

"Cantik" Kekeh Chanyeol begitu melepas cumbuannya, dan menyentuh bekas hisapannya di leher Baekhyun.

.

.

"Cepat pulang... atau aku—

"Atau apa hn?" Chanyeol mulai mendelik, bermaksud menggoda.

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya malam ini?!" ketus Baekhyun kesal, membuat Penguasa Vampire itu kembali berdecak gemas melihatnya.

"Tentu... apapun untukmu Dear" Bisiknya seraya mencuri kecupan kecil di sudut mata Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi dari kamar megah itu.

.

.

"Kau berjanji padaku"

* * *

.

Lebih dari lima jam berselang,

Pagi yang tenang di puri itu... berangsur kacau, begitu seorang baby mungil berlarian .. merangsak apapun di dalam ruangan besar itu.

"Jack!" Luhan kembali melesat untuk mengejarnya, tapi sialnya... Jackson terlalu cepat, bahkan lihai membuatnya terkecoh.

"Baby! Jack Baby!" Teriaknya lagi

"Yya! Jika kau hanya mengacau seperti ini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu bermain di sini lagi!" Serunya jengah, masih berusaha menangkap Pangeran kecil itu.

Baby mungil itu hanya tertawa kecil, lalu kembali melayang... hinggap dari sudut ruangan yang satu ke sudut ruangan yang lain. Tak peduli, beberapa vas dan benda kramik lainnya milik Sehun, mulai berjatuhan dan pecah berserakan di lantai.

.

"Boom! Boooommm!" pekik baby mungil itu, seraya melompat-lompat di atas ranjang Sehun.

"Baiklah... jika kau tak mendengarku, aku akan memanggil Baekhyun kemari!"

Jackson bersungut tajam, lalu melempar Luhan dengan sebuah bantal. "Njack.. malah Lulu!"

"Marah? Yyaa... aku hanya tak ingin kau melukai dirimu sayang! Lihat di sini banyak benda kaca... bagaimana jika—

"Njack belmain Ungcoo... Njack tidak cuka Lulu!" Jerit Baby mungil itu, sebelum akhirnya menyentak teleportasi, dan pergi entah kemana.

"J—Jacksoonn!"

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau berteriak?" panik Baekhyun, begitu mendengar teriakan keras Luhan memanggil Putranya.

"Baek... tak bisakah kalian mengendalikan kemampuannya?"

"A-apa?"

"Jackson..." Luhan memegangi dadanya sambil terengah payah. "Kekuatan anak itu terlalu besar untuk vampire seusiannya, menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghilang seperti itu, bahkan aku tak bisa mengejarnya. Lihat semua kekacauan ini? Ah! lupakan tentang semua ini, yang terpenting adalah Bagaimana jika Jackson menggunakan kemampuannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak kita ketahui?"

Baekhyun terhenyak, setaunya... Jackson putra kecilnya yang sangat manis, tak pernah menunjukkan hal semacam ini padanya.

"Tapi Jackson tak pernah berbuat sejauh ini jika—

"Memang tidak jika bersama kalian. Tapi 'Ya' Jika bersama denganku"

Baekhyun hanya mengernyit heran, menimang kembali ucapan Luhan... jika melihat kekacauan di ruangan Sehun seperti ini. tentu putranya benar-benar pembuat onar kali ini.

"Dimana Jackson?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan berdecak. "Itu yang kulakukan saat ini, mencoba mencari anak itu dengan telepatiku" Jawabnya kemudian, membuat Baekhyun makin tak tenang, ah tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Jackson bermain ke luar seperti ini, Tapi anak itu nyaris menangis... dan terpaksa Ia penuhi keinginannya.

"Ah! Dia bersama Kai.." Pekik Luhan tiba-tiba, begitu suara Kai memanggil dalam telepatinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu...**

"Ack! YACK! Jaaackk!"

"Booom! Njack Boom uncle Kai! Booom!" Pekik Baby mungil yang kini duduk di pundak Kai, menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk mengunci leher pemuda itu, lalu menjambak bahkan memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Kyahahahhaha! Bagus Jack! Serang vampire mesum itu!" Tawa Kyungsoo terpingkal, sambil menyangga punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Tertawa dengan perut sebesar itu... benar-benar sesak untuknya.

"Mengapa menyerangku?! A-Awww!"

"Uncle cahat!"

"Jahat? Why?"

"Pelut ungcoo becal... Ungcoo cakhit!"

Kai diam mengerjap, lalu memandang Kyungsoo dan Jackson bergantian. "Dia tidak sakit... Jack, bagaimana mungkin tertawa sadis seperti itu, kau katakan sakit?"

Jackson menggeleng, lalu menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri. "Pelut... becal"

Pemuda vampire itu hanya berdecak. Lalu beralih memaksa menurunkan Jackson dari pundaknya. "Turun jack"

"No..."

"Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu... turunlah"

"No ay.."

"Percayalah... ini sangat menarik untukmu"

Jackson mengerjap, ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Kai, tapi begitu pemuda itu menunjuk perut Kyungsoo... barulah baby mungil itu merasa penasaran. Lalu beringsut-ingsut turun seorang diri dari pundak Kai.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan Jack" Gerutu Kai, sambil merapikan kemeja dan jubahnya.

"UNCLE!" Jerit Jackson tiba-tiba, merasa Kai terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu.

"Okay... okay, kemarilah" Kai beralih meraih tangan mungil itu, lalu membimbingnya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Mau apa kau?!" ketus Kyungsoo, begitu melihat Kai duduk di sisinya.

"Tck! seperti inikah sikapmu pada suamimu sendiri?!"

"Tch! Suami pantatmu!" Dengus Kyungsoo sambil membuang muka.

"Aissh! setidaknya bersikaplah manis sedikit saja... Jackson melihat kita... aku tak mungkin membiarkannya melihatku menyedihkan karna sikapmu"

"UNCLE!" Jerit Jackson lagi sambil menghentak kaki.

Membuat Kai, terpaksa meraih tubuh anak itu... untuk di bawanya mendekati perut Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang Kyungsoo sakit?"

Jackson mengangguk, lalu menatapnya tajam... seolah dirinya memang pelaku utama pembuat Kyungsoo memiliki perut sebesar itu.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Dengar Jack... Di dalam perut ini ada seorang bayi kecil"

Kyungsoo berdecak mendengarnya, sambil memukul pelan lengan Kai.. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Bayi?"

"Hmmm... Baby. Jadi Dia tidak sakit" Jawab Kai.

"Pelut Ungcoo... ada Baby? Whaiy?"

"W-Why? Tentu saja karena—

"Tck! Jika kau tak bisa menjelaskannya jangan memancing rasa ingin taunya! idiot!" Cibir Kyungsoo, memandang sinis Kai.

"Jack... bukankah sudah kukatakan pagi ini. Kau akan mendapat teman bermain" Ujar Kyungsoo, sambil menyentuh dagu baby mungil itu

jackson mengerjap, lalu terkikik antusias, ya... ia mengingat perbincangan kecilnya bersama Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"Njack... belmain Baby"

"Uhum... Dan kau harus menunggunya, sampai Baby itu terlahir mengerti?"

Jackson mengangguk antusias.

"Lalu kaupun harus menjaganya, karna dia sangat kecil" Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kecil?"

"Hm Ya... kemarilah sayang" Kyungsoo beralih meraih punggung Jackson, lalu memposisikan kepala baby itu hingga bersandar di perutnya.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu Jack?" Tanyanya kemudian

 **BLUSH**

Kai menutup wajah, terlalu tersipu melihat Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini. Ah! di dalam perutnya itu... berisi buah cintanya. dan sungguh... ini terlalu membuat dadanya berdesir penuh.

"Dug..dug..dug" Celoteh Jackson, menirukan suara kecil yang Ia dengar di dalamnya.

"Ah! benar... Dia baby yang kumaksud"

"Dug.. Dug... baby?

"Uhum..."

Jackson bangkit berdiri lalu melompat girang. "Njack belmain dug dug Baby!"

Kai membulatkan mata lebar. "Yya! bukan dug dug namanya! aku belum memberinya nama!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah... Baby"

Tiba-tiba saja, Jackson berjengit terkejut begitu seseorang memeluknya dari belakang,dan begitu menoleh—

"Mommy!" Pekiknya antusias, membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuh gempal itu menghadap padanya lalu mengecupi wajah bulat Jackson

"Baek, kau terlihat sangat mencemaskannya" Ujar Kyungsoo heran, melihat raut takut... vampire cantik itu.

"Tentu saja... Dia mencemaskannya, Jackson kerap menghilang tanpa sepengetahuanku" Sahut Luhan, seraya mengelus surai pirang bocah dalam dekapan Baekhyun itu..

"Dia aman bersama kami, kau tak perlu mencemaskannya... Kai menjaganya dengan sangat baik" Kyungsoo melirik Kai, membuat pemuda itu mengangguk cepat.

Sementara Baekhyun mendekap dan membelai putra kecilnya, Luhan terlihat menelisik ruangan Kai.

"Jackson tidak mengacaukan ruangan milikmu?"

"Tidak... Jackson bersikap manis di sini, bukankah begitu KAI?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil meremas kuat tangan Kai.

"A-Awh.. hahahaha Y-ya kau benar Jackson sangat manis, sangat-sangat maniiiiisssss!" Puji Kai, dalam hati merutuk. Bocah itu beberapa saat yang lalu hampir meremukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"AHH!"

Hingga tiba-tiba ketiganya dikejutkan dengan teriakan Baekhyun, tak pelak semua perhatian tertuju pada vampire cantik itu.

"Baek? ada apa? apa kau merasa sakit?" Panik Luhan seraya menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Ada yang berbeda... kedua mata Baekhyun terlihat terbelalak nanar, hingga Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas... air mata merembas darinya.

"Baek! sadarlah! Apa yang kau lihat?!" Seru Luhan lagi! tau benar... Baekhyun sepertinya tengah membaca masa depan.

"T-Tidak! Jangan Jackson! TIDAK!" racau Baekhyun, masih terbekap dalam kemampuan mata emerald miliknya.

"Jackson? Hei! Apa yang kau lihat? Sadarlah!" luhan berusaha mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun, namun meskipun mengguncangnya keras... Namja cantik itu tetap terbelenggu dalam pengelihatannya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah!... jadi inang itu benar-benar memberinya seorang Putra?" Wanita itu terkikik, sambil mengelus mawar merah dalam genggamannya.

Sepersekian detik ia menyeringai, hingga tiba-tiba ia meremas mawar merah itu dan menghentak meja di depannya.

"AKU MARAH! AAARHHH!"

Satu persatu jendela itu mulai pecah... berurai tajam, hingga siapapun yang mendekat, mungkin akan terluka karna serpihannya.

"Baiklah! aku sendiri yang akan pergi dan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri!"

 **"** **NGRAK!"**

Victoria beralih menangkap burung gagak yang mendekat, mencekiknya kuat hingga terdengar bunyi retak tulang yang remuk, bahkan mulai terlihat darah merembas deras dari tubuh gagak yang terjabik akibat cengkeraman kukunya.

"Lihat... apa yang bisa Putra tiriku lakukan setelah ini..., Chanyeol... tidakkah kau memang menunggu Ibumu ini hm? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeCont..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

"Ahh... manisnya dirimu sayang... kemarilah, ambilkan buah itu untukku"

Jackson mengerjap, namun tetap megambil apel yang terjatuh itu lalu membawanya mendekati wanita cantik di depannya.

"Benar... mendekatlah, biar aku melihat wajahmu"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar seperti Ayahmu, Jackson..."

"Tapi sayang... kau terlalu lemah... AHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

* * *

Annyeooong...

Gloomy hadir lagi membawa Chapter 16 nyaa. Maaf typo bertebaran

Yay! Baby Jack sudah besar kay...

Ah ya... sempatkan untuk review, jika banyak yang merespond... Gloomy bakal update lanjutannya FF ini dulu :)

Invite IG Gloomy = **gloomy_rosemary**

Sekali lagi jangan lupa review, karna review chingu reader adalah semangat kami

Keep in touch...

Saraaaaanghaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Untuk:

 **pla614** **, Deliscius** **, LyWoo** **, Asandra735** **, bublle106** **,** **Kitukie** **, Flowerinyou** **, chentongg** **, FyKim** **, tkxcxmrhmh** **, Diiss** **, IpahPyromaniac** **,** **Shengmin137** **, shereen park** **, chanox** **, restikadena90** **, myliveyou** **, derpwhiteboy** **, newBee3595** **, Aisyah1** **, SHINeexo** **,** **meliarisky7** **, Nikeisha Farras** **, Marshsamallow614** **, metroxylon** **, pla614** **, shinta614cbhs** **, blankyoss** **, EvieBeeL** **, MadeDyahD** **, Loey761** **, neniFanadicky** **,** **phenta** **, hnynb** **, ohbaekkie** **,** **bella** **, SuperSupreme61** **, totheyeolandbaek** **, Byunsilb** **, daebaektaeluv** **, suhoangels** **, noufbaybe91** **, chie-sa** **,** **chanbaek0104** **, Incandescence7** **, baekpuppy04** **, Chanbaek769** **,** **chanbaeklmn** **,** **TanClouds** **,** **N** **, Riinnchan** **,** **AnggunBBH06** **,** **park ceye** **,** **Kerin** **, Tiara696** **, dwi yuliantipcy** **, dtafrscll614** **, bbysmurf** **, PinkuBlue614** **, ByunDita** **, byankai** **,** **bbhunyue** **, istiqomahpark01** **, Loey761** **, inchan88** **, CB046194** **, baeeki6104** **, Baeguncy** **, Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **baekachu** **, veraparkhyun** **, Novi272** **, Kim Yeoja248** **, tutihandayani** **, cici fu** **, KolornyaEXO** **, WinaKim** **, princes23** **, vioveronika99** **, ambar istrinya suho** **, light195** **, byunnami** **, jieji2828** **, AbnormallyHuman** **, ryuuki queenza** **, clarahyun** **, TobenMongryong** **, baexot** **, Chogiwagurl** **, bblossom614** **, w04lf** **, baekkumaa** **, pongpongi** **, rubykaisoo** **, Abschanyeol** **, parkhaerin** **, Eun810** **, Hyunrin614** **, ChanBaekGAY** **, syrfh0461** **, luv110412** **, shinta614cbhs** **, Riinnchan** **,** **deasy alemande** **, byunniepie** **, Summer Mei** **, Park Yoo Ni** **,** **lailylala94** **, blueynana** **,** **UlfahPcy** **, arunaruna** **, chiisai20261** **,** **Chanbaekkie** **,** **haruka no hikari** **,** **chanbee** **,** **yousee** **,** **hananachan** **,** **Tiara** **, LightPhoenix614** **, CherryBlossom614** **, Baekbyyours614** **, YeolFanFan** **, danactebh** **, Reka Anggraini** **, AmyGAHF** **,** **phikhachu** **, intancheeks** **,** **Jusniati EXO-L** **, OhReoChanBaek** **, Panda Qingdao** **, shabrinaZ14** **,** **kim** **, rifkayusuf** **,** **prettyb** **,** **Rosehyun** **,** **park nagisa** **,** **AdisKMH** **, fansanakayam** **, NAi20** **, chanbaekssi** **, Dodio347** **, xiluhan74** **, lovechanbaek** **, bbhunyue** **, selepy** **, vegaap** **,** **jiwon** **, pcyxkt** **, indahsyuhadaa** **,** **alietha doll** **, buny puppy** **,** **baekbee** **,** **hosh10** **, Nimas736** **, bonchanbaek27** **, princes23** **, h jong** **,** **Pcsh** **, EXO Love EXO** **,** **kkimjonhin** **, Pikasabyun** **, baekbae** **, buny puppy** **,** **Namibaby** **, Meguri Yukiryuu** **, Retyass** **, AlexandraLexa** **, Chanrin Oh6104** **, Chanbaeknaena** **, angelinave** **, krisan23** **,** **blankyoss** **, byunlovely** **, ainuncho** **, baekkachu09** **, pcyxkt** **, Zeana Bee** **, Phanaa** **, indahsyuhadaa** **, Baekhyunne** **, bonchanbaek27** **,** **Chanchan** **,** **baby** **,** **vryeol** **, Ohluxeux** **,** **cute** **, LordLoey** **,** **kiara** **, firdaneahh** **, Dayang Rachel** **, 270492** **,** dan **All Guest**

Thaanks sudah review

jangan lupa review lagi...

I Love Youuuuuuu


	17. Chapter 17

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Kyuhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kai, kyungsoo**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid Kms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"AHH!"

Hingga tiba-tiba ketiganya dikejutkan dengan teriakan Baekhyun, tak pelak semua perhatian tertuju pada vampire cantik itu.

"Baek? ada apa? apa kau merasa sakit?" Panik Luhan seraya menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Ada yang berbeda... kedua mata Baekhyun terlihat terbelalak nanar, hingga Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas... air mata merembas darinya.

"Baek! sadarlah! Apa yang kau lihat?!" Seru Luhan lagi! tau benar... Baekhyun sepertinya tengah membaca masa depan.

"T-Tidak! Jangan Jackson! TIDAK!" racau Baekhyun, masih terbekap dalam kemampuan mata saphire miliknya.

"Jackson? Hei! Apa yang kau lihat? Sadarlah!" luhan berusaha mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun, namun meskipun mengguncangnya keras... Namja cantik itu tetap terbelenggu dalam pengelihatannya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **ChanBaek**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

Gloomy Rosemary

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Berulang kali Luhan mencoba memanggilnya, bahkan berulang kali pula Ia mengguncang tubuh ramping itu... berharap Baekhyun lekas tersadar. Tapi rupanya kemampuan itu lebih kuat menjeratnya, hingga perlahan mereka sadari tubuh Baekhyun mulai menggigil.

Apa yang salah?

Tidakkah Baekhyun tengah membaca kemampuan miliknya?

Tapi mengapa tubuhnya seakan menolaknya?

"Menjauh darinya!" Tiba-tiba Kai berteriak keras, menerjang demi mendekap Baekhyun. Lebih ingin melindungi Kyungsoo, karna Ia tak tau jika saja sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pendamping Raja Vampire itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo kembali ingin mendekat, namun Kai memberi isyarat keras untuk tetap menjauh, tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk mengancam janin yang kini dikandung Kyungsoo.

.

.

"M—mommy" Hingga panggilan lirih Jackson lekas mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap iba pada Jackson yang memeluk tiang sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun.

Ia putuskan untul melangkah mendekat demi merengkuhnya.

"Sshh.. kemarilah " Bisik Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat tubuh gempal itu.

"Mommy chakit?" Celoteh anak itu lagi, masih terus menatap lekat Baekhyun.

"Tidak... Baby" Tenang Kyungsoo, sambil membelai kepala anak itu agar bersandar daam dekapannya, lalu mencoba membawanya menjauh.

"Mo—mommy chakit?" Tapi anak itu kembali meronta ingin melihat ke belakang.

Ia tak tau, bagaimana untuk bersikap. Sementara... Ia sadari baby itu mulai terisak,dan meronta ingin mendekati Baekhyun.

"Jack dengar.." Bisik Kyungsoo, sambil menyentuh wajah bulat itu. "Biarkan Mommy tenang... Jack di sini saja mengerti?" Ucapnya, sembari melangkah ke sudut ranjang demi memangku baby itu, dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Uncle Kai? Mommy cembuh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum meng iyakan, meski tak terlalu lugas. Namun Ia sepenuhnya tau maksud vampire kecil itu

Jackson terlihat patuh, menyembunyikan diri dalam dekapan Kyungsoo dan berharap Baekhyun benar-benar lekas tenang.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun sadarlah.." Kai mencoba menekan telapak tangan yang mulai terasa kebas itu.

"MENJAUH! TIDAK! MENJAUH DARI PUTRAKU!"

namun yang terlihat Baekhyun kembali meracau histeris, seakan penglihatan itu benar-benar menghadapkannya pada putaran waktu yang cekam untuknya. Siapa yang Baekhyun lihat sebenarnya. jikapun itu musuh... bukankah mustahil, sejak penobatan itu... seharusnya tak ada ancaman lagi.

"Luhan.." Panggilnya kemudian, membuat Luhan yang memang sedari tadi menerka situasi, beralih menatap padanya.

"Gunakan telepatimu untuk memanggilnya"

"Tapi—

"Jika terlalu lama... ini akan berbahaya untuknya. Kita tau pasti, Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya menguasai kemampuan ini"

Sejenak Luhan menatap redup namja cantik itu, benar... tak ada yang lain yang bisa menawar situasi semacam ini. Kecuali Chanyeol

"Beri Dia ruang..."

Namun, ketiganya kembali dibuat terhenyak, begitu seorang Pria tinggi muncul dan melangkah mendekat.

Terlalu tenang...

Bahkan saat dirinya mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dari rengkuhan Kai, Pria itu tetap bertahan pada kharisma miliknya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, mencoba menyelami kemana kedua mata saphire itu menerawang dimensi lain.

Tubuhnya mungkin masih terkunci, seakan memang kekuatan yang besar itu mengambil alih sadarnya. Tapi... Baekhyun masih mendengar dengan baik.

"D-Dia datang" Lirihnya terbata. "Wa-wanita itu datang!" Tubuhnya gemetar, semakin la melihat di dalam sana semakin cekam pula Ia merasa takut.

"A—AHHH! WANITA ITU!" Baekhyun mendadak terlonjak, menangis keras kala sosok dalam pengelihatannya itu mulai menunjukkan isyarat yang lain.

"J-JANGAN!" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. "JANGAN BAWA PUTRAKU! AHHHHH!"

.

.

"AAAHHHH!"

Semakin tak terkendali, Vampire cantik itu bisa saja hilang sadar jika Ia biarkan terlalu lama terbelenggu dalam kemampuan visualnya. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan kelebihannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja—

"Ngh~"

Kyuhyun terpaksa merapal mantra,dan namja mungil itu lunglai begitu saja dalam dekapannya.

Luhan tercengang. "P—Paman... Dia—

"Aku hanya membuatnya tertidur" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu.

Sejenak Ia menatap lekat Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menatap Jackson yang masih meringkuk dalam dekapan Kyungsoo. Semua ini berhubungan dengan cucu pertamanya. Entah apa tujuan wanita itu, hingga kini membidik Jackson, yang bahkan belum bisa menduga apapun.

"Paman tidak Pergi bersama Raja dan Pangeran Bungsu?" Luhan kembali mengekor langkahnya.

"Tidak..." Singkat Kyuhyun sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Ia memang merasakan firasat Baekhyun akan seperti ini sebelumnya, hingga Ia putuskan untuk menetap di puri dan membiarkan kedua putranya pergi pagi ini.

"Victoria.." Gumam Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Jauhkan Jackson dari segala hal yang wanita itu sukai" Lanjutnya lagi, seakan memang mengerti dengan pasti, makna dari kemampuan visual Baekhyun.

.

.

"Aku akan memanggil Chanyeol untuk kembali" Ujarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya, menyentak teleportasi dan hilang bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus...

Mengibas tirai sutera, yang perlahan berkilau karna bias senja itu.

Terlihat menawan... kala sebagian berkas cahaya turut menelusup masuk.

Menerpa wajah, yang memang sedari tadi Ia nantikan untuk membuka mata.

Terlalu cantik...

Terlalu mempesona...

Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya terpejam sedamai ini dan mendengar nafas halusnya... benar-benar membuatnya jatuh terpana.

"Dear.." Bisiknya seraya mencium mesra kening Baekhyun.

Tapi sepertinya, mantra Ayahnya terlalu lama membuat pendampingnya terlelap seperti ini.

"Buka matamu" Bisiknya, sebelum akhirnya mengikis jarak, lalu menyesap lembut bibir tipis itu.

Tak terlalu menuntut, hanya hisapan sekilas, dengan rapalan mantra di dalamnya.

Hingga—

 **GASP**

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak, bahkan perlahan namun pasti, kedua mata sapphire itu mulai terbuka. Dan menatap pias padanya

"Chan—yeol" Lirih Baekhyun, kala melihat Pria itu benar-benar nyata dilihatnya.

"Hn..."Gumam Chanyeol seraya meraih jemari lentik itu untuk diciumnya lama.

Tapi mendadak Baekhyun bangkit, dan memaksa ingin beranjak dari ranjangnya. "J-Jackson! Di mana Jackson!" Racaunya, berusaha menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Dear—

"JACKSON! Aku ingin melihatnya! Biarkan aku melihat—

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu Chanyeol menghempas tubuhnya lalu memenjarakannya di ranjang.

.

"Sshh..." desis Chanyeol, seraya membelai wajah tirus itu... demi menenangkannya.

"Ba—by" Lirih Baekhyun, menatap pias Pria kekar itu. "Aku ingin melihatnya..." Pinta Baekhyun, meratap sesak.

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengulas senyum tipis kala menatap lekat kedua mata birunya.

Ya.. Kedua mata yang sempat membuat Baekhyun merasa secekam ini.

"Jackson tertidur di kamarnya" Bisik Chanyeol, sembari menyematkan kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang terbuka. "Tenangkan dirimu.." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu lalu membuatnya bersandar nyaman di kepala ranjangnya.

"Benarkah?"

Pria itu kembali mengulas senyum, sepersekian detik berikutnya ia menjentikkan jari... detik itu pula pintu kamar Jackson terbuka,

dan di sanalah Baekhyun melihat Putra kecilnya benar-benar terlelap pulas.

.

.

Baekhyun tertegun...

Nuraninya seakan memintanya untuk bangkit, dan mencoba melangkah mendekati buah hatinya.

Meski nyatanya, Baekhyun begitu tertatih... akibat pening di kepalanya.

.

.

"Baby..." Bisiknya lirih, begitu menyentuh wajah putra kecilnya.

Lama Baekhyun memandang bocah mungil itu, sebelum akhirnya merunduk lalu mencium pipi bulatnya, sadari, betapa Ia bersyukur melihat Jackson terlelap semanis ini.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan..." Chanyeol membelai punggung Baekhyun. "Karna aku bersamamu... Dear" Lanjutnya lagi

Baekhyun tau, sebagian dari hatinya masih terasa berat. Namun perhatian dan sikap Pria itu, sedikit banyak mengalihkan resahnya.

Membuatnya beralih bangkit untuk memutar tubuh lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Penguasa Vampire itu.

"Tetaplah seperti ini" Lirih Baekhyun. membuat Raja Vampire itu mengernyit namun tetap membelai tubuh yang mulai begetar dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan diriku dan Jackson... Aku melihat wanita itu, jangan biarkan Dia mengambil Jackson" Gumam Baekhyun lagi, tak peduli jika ini berlebih. Tapi rasa takutnya bukan main lagi.

Penguasa Vampire itu diam tertegun, tubuh Baekhyun kembali gemetar tiap kali mengungkap penggalan dari penglihatannya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkatnya hingga wajah pias itu benar-benar menatap padanya.

Masih saja... terlalu indah, sepasang manik sapphire yang terlihat sendu itu, benar-benar mempesona... meski, bertapis air mata sekalipun.

Ia memiringkan kepala, merunduk demi meraih bibir ranum Baekhyun. lengan kekarnya mulai melingkar di punggung dan pinggul Vampire cantik itu, membawanya dalam sebuah pagutan demi menyiratkan kata 'maaf' yang belum sempat terucap darinya.

"Mmh.."

.

.

.

"Nnn~" Lirih Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol menyesap kuat bibir atasnya, sebagai puncak dari pagutan manis itu.

Baekhyun yang masih terengah kala itu, lekas bersandar di dada Chanyeol, memejamkan mata berusaha demi menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh kekar itu, hingga perlahan Ia benar-benar bernafas tenang karenanya.

.

.

"Dia seperti dirimu" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertawa kecil, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit namun begitu mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun, barulah Ia tersenyum.

"Mata... hidung... bahkan bibir sekalipun, Baby seperti dirimu" Gumam Baekhyun lagi, tak jemu mengulas paras buah hatinya

"Karena aku Ayahnya" Bisik Chanyeol, turut memandangi Putra kecilnya yang masih terlelep di sana.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, ini benar-benar terasa hangat untuknya, meski nyatanya udara malam di luar cukuplah dingin untuk membekukan embun sekalipun.

"Jackson memiliki sebagian dari kekuatanku"

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu menengadah ke atas untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Dia anak yang kuat.." Ujar Chanyeol lagi,lebih untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun. Berharap, Vampire cantik itu tak lagi merasa cekam seperti sebelumnya.

Semestinya Ia meraih semua ucapan itu, sebagai bisikan yang menenangkan untuknya. Tapi entahlah, Baekhyun merasa lain dengan firasatnya kali ini. Meski berulang kali mencoba menepis.. tapi tetap saja, ada rasa takut di sana. Dan tak berharap dirinya dan Chanyeol lengah untuk menjaga Jackson.

Itu bukan hanya sekedar penggalan dari mimpi buruknya, hadirnya wanita itu tentu menyiratkan arti lain di sini.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja—

 **'** **HUPP'**

"AH!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut begitu tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat. dan begitu membuka mata, barulah Ia sadari dirinya kini berada dalam rengkuhan bridal Pria kekar itu.

"Kau memikirkan yang lain" Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum akhirnya melesat, menyentak teleportasi.

Lalu pintu kamar Jackson tertutup secara magis...

.

.

.

"NGH!" Pekik Baekhyun nyeri, sembari meremas kuat cover bednya... Kala Chanyeol benar-benar mengerat kulit lehernya. Bahkan bisa Baekhyun rasakan, darah mulai merembas darinya.

"A—ahht!" Rintihnya lagi, namun Ia tetap memiringkan kepala... sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menghentikannya, Baekhyun terlihat pasrah memberi sekat lebih untuk Penguasa Vampire itu menyesap sebagian darahnya.

"Tsk.." Di sela hisapan itu, Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Menikmati bagaimana aroma ranum yang masih tersesap.. melebur bersama tatapan sayu pendamping cantiknya. Ini benar-benar hebat untuknya, meski Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi Vampire seutuhnya, namun darahnya tetap tercecap semanis ini.

"Hh—akh!" Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, merasakan taring itu semakin dalam menusuk pangkal lehernya.

Tapi.. Baekhyun tak akan mengelak semua ini, Ia sepenuhnya tau... Chanyeol yang memilihnya sebagai pendamping dari dunia manusia, tentu.. sampai kapanpun Chanyeol hanya meminum darah darinya. Meski dirinya bukan manusia lagi. Karena itu yang berlaku di alam ini, jika ingin kekuatan Pria itu tetap murni.

"J-jangan berhenti!" Sergah baekhyun, begitu sadar Raja Vampire itu perlahan menarik taringnya.

"I-itu belum cu—kup untukmu" Kali ini, Baekhyun membelai surai perak itu. Sedikit menekannya, hingga taring yang sempat tertarik kembali menusuk telak lehernya.

"H—Ahtt!"

Tak masalah dengan rasa sakit semacam ini. Baekhyun merasa ... itu tak seberapa dengan perasaannya untuk Chanyeol.

"Mi—numlah lagi" Bisiknya kembali membelai kepala Chanyeol, yang kini semakin rakus menghisap darahnya.

.

.

Lama Ia menindih tubuh mungil itu..

Menyesap tanpa henti, darah serasa candu manis untuknya. Entah berapa lama Ia menghisapnya,Chanyeol hanya merasa tubuhnya benar-benar ringan, bahkan Ia bisa rasakan magisnya mengalir kuat.

Rasa yang sama... tiap kali Ia menghisap darah Baekhyun, dan hanya satu-satunya darah untuknya.

Sejenak Ia menengadah sambil mendesis... menikmati tetes darah yang masih tersisa di sudut bibir yang semakin merah itu.

Hingga Ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, Chanyeol beralih merunduk demi menatap Pendamping cantiknya.

Tapi hanya tubuh terkulai lemas penuh dengan rembasan darah yang dilihatnya...

"Dear.." Panggilnya, seraya menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

Tak ada sahutan, selain wajah memaling lunglai ke samping.

Rupanya ia terlalu berlebih kali ini..

Hingga lepas kendali dan membuat Baekhyun pingsan seperti ini.

Raja Vampire itu mulai mengulas smirk, bukan sekali atau bahkan dua kali dirinya mendapati Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Bahkan berkali-kali ia melihat namja mungil itu terkulai tiap saat dirinya menghisap darahnya.

Ia beralih sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, hingga bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

.

.

.

"Beautiful" bisik Chanyeol, kala meraih jemari lentik itu lalu memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang masih terpejam.

Seakan tak jemu memandanginya, Raja Vampire itu mulai mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk membelai wajah Baekhyun.

Sejatinya cukup mudah menyadarkan Baekhyun,

hanya dengan magis atau bahkan asupan darah segar ... pendampingnya akan lekas membuka mata.

Tapi rasanya... Ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun terpejam ... membiarkan namja cantik itu beristirahat atau bahkan melupakan sejenak rasa takut yang banyak menguras tenaganya.

.

.

.

* * *

Esoknya

Berkas mentari perlahan menembus kabut tebal di luar sana...

Sebagian tak berhasil menulusup hingga menciptakan, temaram redup di antara pepohonan pinus.

Lembabnya udara berbaur dengan angin pagi...

membuat setiap jendela berembun... bahkan samar terlihat menetes menciptakan jejak air.

.

.

"Ngh~.."

Samar terdengar, lenguhan Baekhyun.

Membuat Pria yang memang sedari tadi terjaga untuk menyiapkan santap pagi pendampingnya, beralih mendekat... lalu menyentuh wajah terpejam resah itu.

"Bangunlah" Bisiknya, kala menyingkirkan sebagian anak rambut yang menjuntai di sekitar wajah Baekhyun.

"J—Jackson"

Tapi sepertinya... bunga tidur itu terlalu lekat, menjerat namja cantiknya. Tak perlu dilugaskan pun ia tau, dari raut tak tenang itu.. Baekhyun tengah melihat mimpi buruk di dalamnya.

Membuatnya beralih menatap rangkaian mawar putih yang tertata di meja, bunga ... yang memang Ia bawa hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Memetik satu kelopak darinya, sebelum akhirnya... menggigitnya untuk dibawanya mendekati bibir Baekhyun.

Lama... Raja Vampire itu memandangi wajah terpejam Baekhyun. Semakin Ia menatapnya.. semakin lekat pula, Ia ingin melakukan hal yang lebih padanya.

Hingga perlahan namun pasti, Penguasa Vampire itu semakin mengikis jarak. Sedikit mengangkat tengkuk namja mungilnya hingga menengadah... lalu menyisipkan kelopak mawar di belahan ranum itu, dengan bibirnya.

Menjilatnya perlahan... hingga dipastikan kelopak mawar itu basah di sela bibir pendampingnya.

Kembali Ia rasakan desir berbeda dalam dirinya, kala melihat Baekhyun terbaring tanpa perlawanan seperti ini.

Sedikit merapal mantra kala menciumi wajah Baekhyun ... lalu—

Kedua mata biru itu benar-benar terbuka, dan mengerjap polos di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, kembali membawa wajahnya mendekat untuk menjilat seduktif .. dagu namja cantik itu.

Tak peduli, Baekhyun masih mengerjap polos. sepersekian detik mencoba menarik sadarnya paska terbangun dari rapalan mantra itu.

Tapi Ia merasa ada yang berbeda...

Hingga Baekhyun sadari, sesuatu yang basah di sela bibirnya.

"Mn?" Gumamnya, sambil mencoba bangkit untuk mengambil benda itu.

Namun tertahan, begitu Chanyeol kembali membuatnya berbaring, bahkan melumat basah bibirnya.

Seakan benar-benar ingin membuat kelopak mawar di antara bibir keduanya itu leleh bersama ciumannya.

"Mffh—Mmph"

Baekhyun yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari lelapnya , semula memang berontak mendapat pagutan mendadak, namun begitu menghirup aroma pinus dan sentuhan hangat itu. Baekhyun lekas mengalungkan kedua lengan rampingnya di leher Chanyeol.

Bahkan, namja cantik itu mulai beralih memiringkan kepala... memberi sekat lebih untuk Chanyeol, melumat mesra bibirnya.

"Mhm~ Nnnh"

.

.

 **Chupp**

Satu kecupan kecil, mendarat di bibir atasnya. Sebelum akhirnya, Penguasa Vampire itu menyudahi pagutannya.

"Nightmare... hn?" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya menyeka sisa saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu tak menjawab, selain mengerjapkan mata ... merasa asing dengan sesuatu dalam mulutnya, hingga membuat Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah kecilnya.

Menunjukkan petal mawar yang memang sedari tadi tertahan dalam ciuman keduanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, sadari dirinya nyaris hanyut dalam nafsu yang lain melihat Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan seperti ini.

Chanyeol beralih mendekat, lalu mengambil petal mawar itu dengan bibirnya.

Tentu... membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Mawar?" Pekiknya sambil menutup bibir.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan bibirmu" Bisiknya sambil beringsut ke atas ranjang,berbaring dan memeluk perut Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengernyit, terlalu tak biasa mendengar Raja itu bicara demikian. Terlebih... Pria itu benar-benar bersikap kekanakan di sini.

.

.

"Semalam aku tertidur?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil membelai surai keperakan dari Pria yang kini menyandarkan kepala di pangkuannya. baekhyun mengingatnya... semalam Ia membiarkan Pria itu menghisap darahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kembali membuka mata untuk menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

"Kau pingsan.." Ucap Raja Vampire itu, masih menatap teduh ke atas... mengaggumi betapa cantik paras yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

Cara bicara itu, membuatnya lekas memalingkan wajah tersipu... entahlah, meski kerap kali ia melewatkan harinya bersama Chanyeol. Debaran itu selalu ada... bahkan semakin menguat setiap harinya.

"Tck.." Chanyeol berdecak, menarik tengkuk Baekhyun hingga namja cantik itu merunduk ke arahnya, lalu—

 **Chupp**

Dua bibir itu kembali menyatu, Baekhyun sempat berejengit... namun perlahan Ia sadari, sebentuk perasaan mulai mengalir dari ciuman kali ini, membuatnya turut menggerakkan bibirnya, menghisap... bahkan sesekali mengeluarkan lidahnya, dan membiarkan Pria itu mendominasi cumbuannya.

"Mnh~ nghh"

Raja Vampire itu, semakin terhanyut dalam sentuhannya,seakan tak cukup dengan hanya mencumbu bibir mungil itu, Ia beralih bangkit lalu menghempas tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang.

Menyusupkan kedua tangannya di balik kemeja Baekhyun, merabanya hingga kemeja itu turut tersingkap ke atas.

.

.

"Nn~Ahhh" Desah Baekhyun dengan kepala menengadah, rasakan bagaimana setiap jemari besar itu mulai meruam perut dan dadanya.

Chanyeol mengerang tertahan, demi apapun itu... Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda pagi ini, hingga Ia benar-benar merasa ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis dan menjerit nikmat di bawahnya.

Satu gerakan dominan, dan Ia benar-benar menguasai bibir yang telah merah merekah itu.

"Mgffhh—

.

.

.

"Moommy... Daaddy"

 **GASP**

Baekhyun terbelalak, lalu secepat mungkin mendorong dada Chanyeol agar melepas pagutannya.

"B—Babby" Panggil Baekhyun sambil menoleh, begitu berhasil mencuri sekat. Dan di ujung pintu itu, Ia melihat Putra kecilnya terlihat menggemaskan dengan piyama yang kebesaran itu.

Jackson menguap kecil, namun tetap memaksa membawa langkahnya... bahkan berlari menuju ranjang kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

"Mengapa bangun sepagi ini hm?" Ujar Baekhyun sembari membawa tubuh gempal itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Sementara Chanyeol lebih memilih beranjak bangkit lalu menjentikkan jari.. dan semua tirai sutera itu tersingkap dengan cepatnya... membiarkan sepoi angin pagi berhembus masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Jackson kembali menguap, sebenarnya memang bukan waktu untuk baby mungil itu terbangun. Tapi entahlah... mungkin anak itu terlalu merindukan Baekhyun.

"Daaddy.." Jackson mulai melirik Ayahnya, yang masih berkutat dengan ruangan megah itu."Kich Mommy" Lanjut Baby itu lagi sambil menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

Tak pelak, membuat Baekhyun terhenyak bahkan mulai menatap tajam suaminya di seberang.

Ini terjadi lagi...

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya selengah ini, dan membiarkan Putra kecilnya kembali melihat suatu yang tak sepantasnya dilihat untuk anak seusianya.

"Njackk kich Mommy" baby mungil itu mulai bangkit berdiri, menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Lalu mencoba menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Meniru persis... seperti apa yang Ayahnya lakukan pada sosok cantik itu.

 **Chupp**

"Mommy... kich" Celoteh baby itu lagi, mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya hingga terpout lucu lalu kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

Semula, Baekhyun memang mendelik Chanyeol tajam. Tapi melihat bagaimana baby itu bertingkah selucu ini, lekas menbuatnya tertawa bahkan mulai membawa tubuh Jackson ke atas ranjang lalu menggelitik perut bulatnya.

"Aahahhahah Moom.. myyy" Baby itu mulai terpingkal geli, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu kembali tertawa kecil.

Hingga cerahnya tawa itu, membawa langkah Chanyeol untuk mendekat. samar... terlihat senyum darinya.

Senyum yang sama sekali tak pernah terlihat dari sosok penguasa itu,

tidak..

Sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan memiliki seorang Putra semanis itu.

"Daadyy! ahahaha" Jackson yang melihat Chanyeol, mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sambil terpingkal karna geli Ia mencoba meminta sang Ayah untuk menolongnya.

"Daaddy! Daaddy.."

Tersambut untuknya, Chanyeol meraih cepat tubuhnya.. lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

Membuat tawa menggemaskan yang lain dari baby yang belum genap berusia 3 tahun itu.

.

.

"Uwaa~ ahahaha"

"Kau menyukainya Jack?" kekeh Chanyeol kembali mengangkat tubuh Jackson ke atas.

Semakin tinggi Chanyeol mengangkatnya, semakin antusias pula Jackson tertawa girang.

Terpingkal riang, tiap kali surai pirang kecokelatan miliknya itu... terkibas naik turun.

.

.

Terasa manis untuknya...

Melihat bagaimana Pria itu dan buah hatinya tertawa sehangat ini.

Baekhyun tak pernah menduga, jika semua ini... pernah menjadi angan mustahil untuknya.

Tapi kini... senyum Chanyeol benar-benar nyata, dan Ia merengkuh semua kebahagiannya di sini.

Baekhyun beralih bangkit, menarik sebuah blanket untuk di bawanya mendekati Penguasa Vampire itu.

.

.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kedinginan?" Ujar Baekhyun seraya meletakkan blanket tebal itu untuk menutupi punggung Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum, beralih membelai punggung Jackson yang mulai menggelayut di pundaknya karna mengantuk.

"Kau yang seharusnya mengenakannya" Bisiknya, sambil mencuri kecupan di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk tersipu, meski demikian Ia tetap mencoba meraih lengan Chanyeol lalu merangkulnya. Menyandarkan kepala di lengan kekar itu, untuk menatap matahari di luar sana yang mulai menunjukkan semu keemasan miliknya.

Tanpa mengenakan blanket ataupun kain penghangat lainnya, ini sudah terlalu hangat untuknya.

"Aku menyukai pagi ini.." Namja mungil itu menengadah untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Bersamamu.." Lanjutnya, sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

"Beri aku ciumanmu"

Hingga tiba-tiba, detik yang tenang itu berangsur menjadi debaran untuknya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap tak mengerti pada Pria yang kini mulai menatapnya intens.

"Kita berhenti ... sebelum sempat memulainya" Bisik Chanyeol lagi, menarik ulur kegiatan keduanya yang sempat tersendat karna kehadiran buah hati keduanya.

"Tapi Jack—

"Anak ini sudah tertidur... lihatlah" Sergah Chanyeol sembari menujukkanan, Jackson yang telah terlelap pulas dan meringkuk bulat dalam rengkuhan sang Ayah.

Sejenak Baekhyun terpana, melihat betapa tenang wajah mungil Jackson... hingga genggaman tangan Chanyeol membuatnya lekas tersadar.

"Cepatlah.." Gumam Chanyeol lagi sambil merunduk ingin mendekati wajahnya.

"Baringkan Jackson di kamarnya terlebih dahulu" Protes Baekhyun, mengelak... dan memaksa Pria itu melangkah menuju kamar putra kecilnya.

.

.

Perlahan... Raja Vampire itu membaringkan tubuh Jackson di ranjangnya, tentunya sesuai permintaan Baekhyun. Namun dalam diam, Ia mulai melirik penuh isyarat.

Akan lebih baik, jika membuat Jackson terlelap pulas dan terbangun petang nanti.

itu akan membuatnya leluasa menyentuh Baekhyun.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Ia mulai merapal mantra ... hingga dipastikan Putranya terlelap cukup lama kali ini.

.

.

.

"Dear.." Panggil Chanyeol, seraya memeluk perut Baekhyun dari belakang lalu menumpukan dagunya di pundak sempit itu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya merangkai bebarapa mawar putih... yang Chanyeol bawa sebelumnya.

"Jackson benar-benar tertidur?"

"Hn.."

Namja cantik itu beralih menghirup mawar putih miliknya, lalu mengulas senyum. "Kau selalu membawa bunga seindah ini... dari mana mendapatkannya?" Gumamnya, tak jemu membelai petal mawar itu.

"Kau ingin tau?" Chanyeol mengecup pelan tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Uhm.. tentu saja, bawa aku ke sana jika—Akh!"

Baekhyun sedikit berjengit, begitu duri mengenai telunjuknya tanpa disengaja. Hingga membuat bercak darah mengenai mawar putihnya

"Berhati-hatilah.." Ujar Chanyeol seraya meraih jari itu, untuk disesapnya.

Sepersekian detik, Baekhyun terbelalak lebar..

entah dari mana datangnya, sempat ia melihat sekelebat wajah wanita itu menyeringai lebar.

"Dear.." Panggil Chanyeol begitu menyadari ada yang berbeda dari raut Baekhyun.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Chanyeol beralih menangkup wajahnya... dan menatapnya lekat. "Apa yang kau lihat sebenarnya?" Tekannya.

Membuat Baekhyun tersadar lalu terengah..

Tatapannya terlihat tak tentu, bahkan begitu nanar. Membuatnya kembali meraih wajah panik itu, dan membuatnya agar bersandar di dadanya.

"D-dia.. Apa yang wanita itu inginkan sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. Ia tau... Baekhyun kembali melihat siluet Victoria dalam penglihatannya.

Masih samar untuknya, mengapa wanita itu kembali muncul dan menghantui Baekhyun seperti ini.

Entah wanita itu ingin menuntut balas..

ataukah kembali ingin melanjutkan keinginannya merebut tahta yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

Tapi satu yang pasti

Ia tak akan membiarkannya menyentuh Baekhyun dan Jackson, selama Ia berpijak di alam ini.

.

.

.

"H—hari ini, jangan pergi kemanapun... tetaplah di sini" Baekhyun beralih memeluk erat perut Chanyeol. "Ku mohon" Pintanya lagi, tak akan tenang sebelum pria itu mengatakan kata 'Ya' untuknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, sedikit mengusap kedua lengan ramping itu... sebelum akhirnya menautkan jemari keduanya dan memberinya genggaman menenangkan.

"Hn.. Aku bersamamu sepanjang hari ini" Bisiknya mencoba menenangkan.

Tak masalah untuknya, dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya... Ia sejatinya mampu mengendalikan alam ini dengan magis. Bahkan menerawang setiap hal yang terjadi di wilayah kekuasaanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Tenanglah..." Bisiknya lagi, mendekap tubuh mungil itu penuh perlindungan.

.

.

.

"A-aku ingin menutup semua jendela" Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu, lalu begitu tergesa ingin segera menutup semua celah yang ada. Seakan... wanita yang sempat dilihatnya itu, terus menerus menghantuinya.

"Dear—

"Aku tak ingin dia kemari, aku tak ingin dia membawa Jackson! Tidak.."

Racau Baekhyun, tak ingin mendengar apapun. Dan tetap melakukan semua yang dianggapnya benar.

.

.

.

"Y-Yang Mulia, anda tak perlu melakukan ini" Pinta seorang pelayan, berusaha menahan Baekhyun untuk tak menutup jendela itu seorang diri.

Baekhyun terengah...

Masih diambang rasa panik dan takut miliknya. Tak akan tenang sampai Ia pastikan sendiri, tempat ini benar-benar aman.

"J-Jangan biarkan Dia masuk"

"Yang Mulia... anda baik-baik saja?"

Vampire cantik itu kembali menatap tak tentu, entah bagaimana Ia harus bersikap. tapi Baekhyun benar-benar takut.

"Yang Mulia... sepertinya anda sedang panik"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam, masih menatap tak tentu

Membuat pelayan berpenampilan butler itu tersenyum ramah. "Dengan berendam ... akan mengurangi rasa panik Yang Mulia"

baekhyun menatap heran.

"Hamba akan menyiapkan air hangat.. beserta bunga camelia untuk Yang Mulia" Ujar pelayan itu lagi, sebelum akhirnya memohon diri.

"T-Tunggu—

"Dia benar.."

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul tepat di hadapannya. Sedari tadi Ia memang mengawasi Baekhyun, membiarkan namja cantik itu melakukan apapun hingga membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Semua di puri ini, bahkan alam ini sekalipun... menjagamu. Berhentilah merasa cemas seperti ini" Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun, untuk di belainya selembut mungkin.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata getir. "Tapi mengapa Wanita itu selalu muncul"

Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, untuk kembali memeluknya

"Aku tak ingin melihatnya!" Namja mungil itu mulai menggeleng kasar, bahkan mencengkeram erat lengan Chanyeol.

"Dia tak akan bernyali menyentuhmu"

Hingga seorang pelayan kembali hadir, meringkan langkah Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun menuju tempat... di mana Baekhyun, mungkin bisa sedikit lebih nyaman.

.

.

Kepulan asap hangat berbaur dengan aroma camelia dari air tak berbuih, memberi aliran tersendiri untuk Baekhyun yang kini bersandar di dada Chanyeol dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya

Tempatnya begitu megah...

Terisolasi dari siapapun, karna memang kolam ini hanya milik sang Raja.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Bisik Chanyeol, melirik pendamping mungilnya yang masih membelakanginya dan bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Mm.." Baekhyun menggumam kecil, sedikit membuka matanya untuk menatap kabut hangat di sekitar keduanya.

"Aku baru melihat tempat ini..." Gumamnya lagi.

Chanyeol mengulas smirk, beralih mengangkat sebelah tangan Baekhyun lalu mencium jemarinya lama.

"Jika kau menyukainya, aku akan membuat tempat yang lebih besar dari ini, untukmu" Bisiknya sambil membelai surai pirang Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat kebas.

Vampire cantik itu tertawa pelan. "Tidak.." Lirihnya seraya memutar tubuh untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menginginkannya..."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apapun akan kuberikan untukmu... semua yang kau inginkan Dear"

Baekhyun kembali mengulas senyum, lalu menangkup wajah berahang tegas itu. Kembali ia sadari.. betapa Pria itu mencintainya.

"Tanpa harus ku katakan, kau tentu tau... apa yang selalu kuinginkan darimu" Bisik Baekhyun sembari membawa wajah Pria itu mendekat, sejenak menatap kedua mata ambernya lalu menyesap bibir bawahnya.

Membiarkan semuanya mengalir...

Baik lenguhannya...

Atau bahkan, kedua tangan yang kini mulai bergerak meruam tubuh polosnya.

.

.

.

"Nn~ ah!" baekhyun menengadah dengan mata terpejam, sesekali menggigil nikmat... tiap kali lidah itu menjilati garis lehernya.. lalu berakhir di telinganya.

Semerbak camelia, membuat segalanya terasa memabukkan untuknya.

Seakan melayang... dan memenuhi dirinya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan penuh candu milik Penguasa vampire itu.

"Kiss me.." engah Baekhyun, menatap sendu. Membuat Pria yang tengah mencumbu rahang dan lehernya itu, beralih cepat menyergap bibir basahnya.

Menekan dagunya kebawah, hingga bibir mungil itu terbuka.

"Nghh!" Baekhyun terbelalak, sadari... lidah pria itu benar-benar menyeruak ke dalam.

"Ng~ Ahngg"

Tak banyak yang baekhyun tau tentang cumbuan basah itu, ia hanya rasakan... sesuatu mencoba menusuk analnya di bawah sana.

.

.

"Hng!...Ngh!" Paniknya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Bukan pada jari yang menusuk lubang analnya, tapi lebih pada air yang perlahan merembas masuk.

Suhu yang tinggi itu...

Membuat rongga perutnya seakan tersengat begitu saja.

"Dear.." Bisik Pria itu di sela pagutannya, beralih mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun hingga namja cantik itu terduduk di pangkuannya. Tanpa menghentikan gerakkan ke dua jarinya,

"NGHHH!" Baekhyun terlonjak, begitu jari yang sedari tadi menyeruak dalam rektumnya itu, mulai menekan sweetspoot miliknya.

Ia mengulas seringai tajam, kala kembali membawa namja cantik itu ke dalam lumatan bibirnya.

Menahan Baekhyun yang terus menerus menjerit tertahan di bawah cumbuan oralnya.

.

.

.

.

"Rileks Dear.." Bisik Chanyeol, begitu mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun agar terangkat dari air dan menungging.

"Nnn~" Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun mulai menengadah. Begitu tangan Pria itu meraba pahanya, lalu meremas-remas pantatnya.

Membuat kulit putih itu terlihat memerah... akibat ruaman tangannya.

Lama Ia menatapnya lekat, lekuk tubuh penuh kilap air... dan desahan Baekhyun yang terdengar menggema itu. Membuat nafsunya kian menggila... hingga semua tergerak atas birahi miliknya.

Memposisikan penis besar itu tepat di bibir rektum Baekhyun, sedikit menggeseknya. Lalu—

 **BLESHH**

"A—AHHHAAHHT!"

Ia mendorongnya masuk dalam sekali hentak, tak pelak membuat tubuh mungil itu melengkung... bahkan begitu gemetar menumpu kedua tangannya di tepian kolam.

"Ssshh.." Desis Chanyeol, memberi kecupan –kecupan kecil di sekitar punggung Baekhyun, mencoba membuatnya rileks.

Tapi semakin lama Ia menunggu, semakin ketat pula rektum itu menjepit penisnya.

Hingga Pria itu memilih menarik setengah penisnya, tak peduli Baekhyun menggeleng nyeri...

Dan kembali mendorongnya kuat, membuat namja mungil itu terhentak ke depan

"AGHH!"

"Lemaskan tubuhmu..." Bisiknya lagi sambil mengulum telinga kanan Baekhyun, sementara Ia tak menghentikan hentakkan genitalnya.

Membuat tubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya itu kembali terhentak dan menjerit parau.

"Aht! HAAAH! S—stop!" Jerit Baekhyun, belum terbiasa dengan ukuran yang sebenarnya Ia takutkan saat berhubungan intim seperti ini.

"Ah! hks.. S-Stoop it! NNH!"

Mendengar isakkan lirih itu, lekas membuat Chanyeol memberi jeda... menatap sendu pada tubuh yang terengah hebat di bawahnya.

"Sakit hn?" Gumam Chanyeol, sambil meremas-remas nipple Baekhyun. Kembali mencoba menyamarkan rintihan Baekhyun.

Vampire cantik itu menggeleng. Sambil memegangi perutnya. "T—tidak.. hh.. hh" jawabnya sambil terengah.

"T-tapi ini terlalu da—lam... nnh, a-aku merasa aneh ngh!" Lirihya terbata, masih dengan memegangi perutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyeringai, sadar.. pendampingnya yang tak terbiasa dengan posisi semacam ini.

Tak ingin menunggu waktu lebih, Ia kembali menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk.

Tak peduli Baekhyun terbelalak, dan kembali menjerit panik.

"NO! AAHH! Ahtt! Nghhhah!"

.

.

"M—more! Gimme moreh! AHN! AHH!"

.

.

"NNNN~!" Bekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat begitu rasakan sesuatu yang panas menyembur kuat di dalam perutnya.

Lebih dari lima kali Ia menyentak klimaks, membuat tubuhnya melunglai payah... bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar merintih.

"Love You Dear.." Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengecupi pundak yang penuh dengan bekas Hickey miliknya.

Sejenak memberinya jeda untuk mengatur nafas, sebelum akhirnya mengcengkeram paha Baekhyun lalu memutar tubuhnya tanpa melepas tautan tubuh keduanya.

"Ack!—Ahh!N—NOOOO!" Jerit Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala panik, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu... seakan perutnya benar-benar dipelintir dari dalam.

"Kau merasakannya?" Kekeh Chanyeol sambil mencium mesra kening Baekhyun.

"ini hebat bukan?" Desahnya lagi, kali ini sembari menarik keluar penisnya lalu mendorongnya kuat,

"H—haahnn! AHHH! AH!"

.

.

.

.

 **Brugh**

Tubuhnya benar-benar payah kali ini, melunglai lemas dalam dekapan Chanyeol setelah sebelumya Ia kembali menyentak klimaks.

"C—cukuph hhh...hh" Pintanya terengah, membiarkan kedua tangannya menjuntai lemas di punggung Chanyeol.

Raja itu terkekeh pelan... setidaknya, dengan menyetubuhinya hingga seperti ini. Mampu menawar rasa cemas dan takut pendamping cantiknya.

"Tidurlah..." Bisiknya sambil mencium sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

"Nnh~" tapi Baekhyun masih memegang sadarnya, untuk menatap Chanyeol sayu.

"M-mungkinkah... aku akan hamil?" Tanyanya setengah tersadar.

Keduanya melakukannya berulang kali, bukan tidak mungkin jika dirinya kembali mengandung benih Chanyeol.

Sempat, Raja Vampire itu terdiam.

Lalu setelahnya Ia bangkit, seraya mengangkat bridal Baekhyun dari dalam air.

.

.

"Tidak..." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun mengerjap sendu. "Mengapa? Kau tak menginginkan putra ke—

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Cukup sekali.. aku melihatnya"

"Tapi sekarang aku seorang vampire"

"Tidak... Dear"

"Ah! Waeee?!"

Pria itu berhenti melangkah, begitu Baekhyun merajuk dan mengguncangkan tubuh semanja itu.

"Ti—dak.."

.

.

.

* * *

Petang mulai menjelang di luar sana

Tak banyak yang tau, apa yang kelak tejadi setelah ini..

Perlahan sinar yang kemerahan itu, berubah menjadi hitam yang kelam.

Dan di balik pepohonan pinus dan semak perdu itu...

Terdengar tawa nyaring dari seorang wanita yang kini melesat menerjang hutan. Meninggalkan jejak terbakar... dari setiap pohon dan semak yang dilaluinya.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Tawanya melengking, bergaung di antara pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Ratusan siluet hitam pun, melesat mengikuti pergerakannya... menjadi tameng sekaligus mata untuknya, mengendalikan malam yang telah diklaim olehnya.

.

.

Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya

"Park Chanyeol!" Sinisnya begitu melihat perbatasan alam Chanyeol. Terlihat... banyak makhluk besar berjaga di sana. Ia tak pernah melihat semua ini, saat Kyuhyun masih bertahta.

Tapi kini

Tak hanya satu yang berupa Chimera... tapi ratusan singa bersayap dan berkepla burung itu pun, ditempatkan di perbatasan ini.

Siapapun tau, tak sembarang Vampire bisa menaklukan makhluk mitologi itu.

"Kau... tak bermain-main dengan kekuasaanmu rupanya" Decihnya seraya menghentak kaki, hingga api berkobar dari pijakannya.

.

"BUNUH SEMUA MAKHLUK ITU!" Titahnya pada pengikutnya. Benar saja... beberapa Vampire dari klan miliknya muncul dari dalam tanah, menyeringai .. mencoba menyerang makhluk penjaga itu.

 **"** **NGRAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"**

Tapi...

Satu persatu tubuh Vampire itu terpotong, dan berjatuhan di sekitar Victoria... begitu ekor Chimera itu menebasnya.

"ARGHHH! BUNUH ULAR TERKUTUK ITU!" geram wanita itu lagi, kembali memberi titah untuk pengikutnya menyerang .

.

.

Namun semua kembali berbuah percuma,

Semua vampire miliknya hanya terbunuh sia-sia sebelum Ia berhasil menyerang ke dalam.

"AARGH! SIWON!" Teriaknya kemudian

Lalu sesosok pria muncul dari pohon di sisinya, membuat Victoria berteriak geram pada Pria yang memiliki magis kamuflase itu. Tak hanya menyamarkan tubuh... tapi Siwon pun bisa mengendalikan pikiran seseorang.

"Pikirkan nyawa putramu" Ancamnya, sambil menyeringai.

"MENGAPA BEDEBAH ITU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?!" Jeritnya sambil menunjuk semua makhluk penjaga jauh di depan

Siwon hanya meneguk ludah payah. Terdiam tanpa bisa berkecap apapun, jika Victoria kembali menguak keselamatan Putranya. Zelo... masih tertahan di tempat yang bahkan hingga saat ini tak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

Karenanya Ia berpaling dari kerajaan Kyuhyun, untuk bertekuk lutut pada wanita itu. Hingga Chanyeol yang kini bertahta sekalipun, Ia masih menjadi pengkhianat.

"Aku tak tau.." Gumamnya lirih.

"Pemuda itu lebih kuat dari Ayahnya" Lanjutnya lagi.

Tapi semua itu tak semerta membuat Victoria meluruh, terlihat wanita itu semakin naik pitam dengan mencengkeram kuat rahangnya.

"Lakukan sesuatu.. agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam!"

"Itu mustahil... kau beserta klan milikmu tak akan—

"Kau tak ingin Putramu bernasib sama seperti istrimu bukan?"

 **DEG**

Semakin pelik untuknya...

Ia terlalu mencintai istri dan putra kecilnya...

Tapi mengapa, dirinya terjebak dalam ikatan bersama wanita iblis itu. Bahkan hingga membuat istrinya terbunuh

.

.

"Hanya seorang yang memiliki darah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, yang bisa membuka segelnya"

"Jadi Kyuhyun yang harus membukanya?!"

"Kyuhyun tak lagi memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu" Siwon memejamkan mata, menerawang jauh ke dalam, berusaha menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Tapi, mendadak sebuah lesatan silau menghalau penglihatannya. Lalu-

 **'** **CHOI SIWON'**

Ia terbelalak lebar, cepat-cepat memutus magis itu... begitu sadari magis Chanyeol menangkap penglihatannya.

Siwon gemetar,meringkuk ketakutan paska menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sentak Victoria.

"D-dia melihatku! Dia melihatku" Racau Siwon, masih dengan meringkuk di bawah.

Wanita itu berdecak, lalu memberi titah pada pengikutnya untuk mencekik Siwon.

"Argtt!"

"Dengar! Kau sudah sejauh ini menjadi pemberontak.. apa yang kau takutkan dari mereka hm?" Desisnya sambil menyusuri wajah Siwn dengan kuku merah tajam.

"Hanya kematian Putramu yang membuatmu takut! CAMKAN ITU CHOI SIWON!"

Siwon bersimpuh ... sadari titik terlemahnya di sini. Ia pun tau, dirinya cepat atau lambat akan mati di tangan Chanyeol ataupun Victoria.

Tak ada tempat untuk memilih, hanya menunggu waktu.

"Katakan! Siapa yang bisa membukanya hah!"

.

.

"Putra Chanyeol" Gumam Siwon."Anak itu memiliki kekuatan yang sama untuk membuka segelnya"

Victoria menyeringai puas. "Ahh.. "

"Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil"

"Memanfaatkan dan melenyapkan anak itu dalam waktu bersamaan... menarik.. AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

 **'PRANKK'**

Baekhyun terbelalak, begitu vas bunga itu terjatuh lalu Ia melihat percikan darah mengenai petal mawar putih itu.

.

"Jangan pergi! Jika aku mengatakan ini ku mohon jangan pergi!" Pinta Baekhyun merangkul erat lengan Chanyeol

"Dear... Sehun dan yang lain membutuhkanku"

"Tapi aku dan Jackson lebih membutuhkanmu!"

.

.

.

.

"Jackson... kau kah itu?"

"Kemarilah, ambilkan buah apel itu untukku sayang?"

.

.

"Apel?"

"Benar.. melangkahlah keluar, apel itu di sana. Aku tak bisa mengambilnya... kakiku terluka" Ujar victoria, kembali membujuk baby mungil itu untuk melangkah dan memijak concubine di antara makhluk raksasa penjaga itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Yooo!

Gloomy update juga Chapter ini...

Ah ya... sempatkan untuk review, jika banyak yang merespond, diutamain ini apdet.

Invite IG Gloomy = **gloomy_rosemary**

Keep in touch...

Untuk:

 **pla614** **, Deliscius** **, LyWoo** **, Asandra735** **, bublle106** **,** **Kitukie** **, Flowerinyou** **, chentongg** **, FyKim** **, tkxcxmrhmh** **, Diiss** **, IpahPyromaniac** **,** **Shengmin137** **, shereen park** **, chanox** **, restikadena90** **, myliveyou** **, derpwhiteboy** **, newBee3595** **, Aisyah1** **, SHINeexo** **,** **meliarisky7** **, Nikeisha Farras** **, Marshsamallow614** **, metroxylon** **, pla614** **, shinta614cbhs** **, blankyoss** **, EvieBeeL** **, MadeDyahD** **, Loey761** **, neniFanadicky** **,** **phenta** **, hnynb** **, ohbaekkie** **,** **bella** **, SuperSupreme61** **, totheyeolandbaek** **, Byunsilb** **, daebaektaeluv** **, suhoangels** **, noufbaybe91** **, chie-sa** **,** **chanbaek0104** **, Incandescence7** **, baekpuppy04** **, Chanbaek769** **,** **chanbaeklmn** **,** **TanClouds** **,** **N** **, Riinnchan** **,** **AnggunBBH06** **,** **park ceye** **,** **Kerin** **, Tiara696** **, dwi yuliantipcy** **, dtafrscll614** **, bbysmurf** **, PinkuBlue614** **, ByunDita** **, byankai** **,** **bbhunyue** **, istiqomahpark01** **, Loey761** **, inchan88** **, CB046194** **, baeeki6104** **, Baeguncy** **, Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **baekachu** **, veraparkhyun** **, Novi272** **, Kim Yeoja248** **, tutihandayani** **, cici fu** **, KolornyaEXO** **, WinaKim** **, princes23** **, vioveronika99** **, ambar istrinya suho** **, light195** **, byunnami** **, jieji2828** **, AbnormallyHuman** **, ryuuki queenza** **, clarahyun** **, TobenMongryong** **, baexot** **, Chogiwagurl** **, bblossom614** **, w04lf** **, baekkumaa** **, pongpongi** **, rubykaisoo** **, Abschanyeol** **, parkhaerin** **, Eun810** **, Hyunrin614** **, ChanBaekGAY** **, syrfh0461** **, luv110412** **, shinta614cbhs** **, Riinnchan** **,** **deasy alemande** **, byunniepie** **, Summer Mei** **, Park Yoo Ni** **,** **lailylala94** **, blueynana** **,** **UlfahPcy** **, arunaruna** **, chiisai20261** **,** **Chanbaekkie** **,** **haruka no hikari** **,** **chanbee** **,** **yousee** **,** **hananachan** **,** **Tiara** **, LightPhoenix614** **, CherryBlossom614** **, Baekbyyours614** **, YeolFanFan** **, danactebh** **, Reka Anggraini** **, AmyGAHF** **,** **phikhachu** **, intancheeks** **,** **Jusniati EXO-L** **, OhReoChanBaek** **, Panda Qingdao** **, shabrinaZ14** **,** **kim** **, rifkayusuf** **,** **prettyb** **,** **Rosehyun** **,** **park nagisa** **,** **AdisKMH** **, fansanakayam** **, NAi20** **, chanbaekssi** **, Dodio347** **, xiluhan74** **, lovechanbaek** **, bbhunyue** **, selepy** **, vegaap** **,** **jiwon** **, pcyxkt** **, indahsyuhadaa** **,** **alietha doll** **, buny puppy** **,** **baekbee** **,** **hosh10** **, Nimas736** **, bonchanbaek27** **, princes23** **, h jong** **,** **Pcsh** **, EXO Love EXO** **,** **kkimjonhin** **, Pikasabyun** **, baekbae** **, buny puppy** **,** **Namibaby** **, Meguri Yukiryuu** **, Retyass** **, AlexandraLexa** **, Chanrin Oh6104** **, Chanbaeknaena** **, angelinave** **, krisan23** **,** **blankyoss** **, byunlovely** **, ainuncho** **, baekkachu09** **, pcyxkt** **, Zeana Bee** **, Phanaa** **, indahsyuhadaa** **, Baekhyunne** **, bonchanbaek27** **,** **Chanchan** **,** **baby** **,** **vryeol** **, Ohluxeux** **,** **cute** **, LordLoey** **,** **kiara** **, firdaneahh** **, Dayang Rachel** **, 270492** **,** dan **All Guest**

jangan lupa review lagi...

I Love Youuuuuuu


	18. Chapter 18

**Main Cast : ChanBaek  
**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini, milik Gloomy Rosemary! The one and only! milik Gloomy Rosemary  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Katakan! Siapa yang bisa membukanya hah!"

.

.

.

"Putra Chanyeol" Gumam Siwon. "Anak itu memiliki kekuatan yang sama untuk membuka segelnya"

Victoria menyeringai puas. "Ahh..."

"Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil"

"Memanfaatkan dan melenyapkan anak itu dalam waktu bersamaan... menarik...

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Blood On A White Rose**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **FANFICTION**

 **.**

Gloomy Rosemary

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Semilir angin kian berhembus kencang...

Terasa cekam begitu kabut malam.. perlahan merayap turun, membuat temaram samar dipenjuru puri itu.

Bahkan sesekali terdengar lolongan berbaur denga jeritan hewan malam, pertanda... sesuatu sebenarnya mulai terjadi di penghujung malam.

Tapi sepertinya... suasana yang cekat itu, tak banyak berpengaruh pada sosok Pria yang kini memenjarakan tubuh mungil pendampingnya.

"Nn~ Jackson" Baekhyun memaksa menutupi sebelah nipplenya dari hisapan Pria itu.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengulas seringai. "Dia tertidur.."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Jack mendengar—

"Mustahil" Sergah Chanyeol, beralih mengangkat sebelah tangan Baekhyun, lalu menjilat garis rusuk itu dengan sensual, bahkan beberapa kali ia meninggalkan spot merah matang di sekitar ketiak Baekhyun.  
Ya memang tak mungkin untuk Jackson terbangun, rapalan mantra miliknya cukup membuat bocah mungil itu terlelap pulas semalaman ini.

"Ackh!" Pekik Baekhyun kala ujung taring itu sempat menggores dadanya.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini—Nn! Ahh" Baekhyun menggeliat, namun tetap memberi sekat untuk pria itu menikmati setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"..." Chanyeol tak menjawab, hanya memilih melumuri tubuh Baekhyun dengan saliva miliknya. Mengabaikan setiap pekikkan nyeri Baekhyun. Entahlah... ia merasa purnama kali ini menjadi energi tersendiri untuknya, membiarkan gairah itu menggerakkan instingnya, ingin kembali menyetubuhi pendamping mungil itu.

Meski berulang kali Ia mendengar pertanda di luar...

Tapi Ia rasa, hanya beberapa pengganggu kecil yang mengusik binatang penjaga miliknya..

"Aromamu sangat kuat..." Desah Chanyeol di sela-sela jilatannya.

"Ngh... A—apa?" Baekhyun mengerjap heran, namun tak sempat untuk menerka... Ia kembali dibuat menengadah hebat kala bibir tebal itu kembali membuat kiss mark di sekitar lehernya.

 **'NGRAAAKKKK!'**

Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan asing namun memekakkan, tak pelak membuat Baekhyun terlonjak ... memaksa bangkit.

"S-Suara apa itu?" Gagapnya sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol, berulang kali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, dan tirai jendela yang terus terkibas angin. Membuatnya semakin ciut merasa terancam.

Penguasa vampire itu tak menjawab, terlihat menajamkan mata... lalu dalam sekejap semua jendela itu tertutup rapat.

"A-ada apa? Mengapa kau menutup semua jendela?" Panik Baekhyun semakin ketakutan .

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Aku harus pergi.." Ujarnya seraya mengelus dagu Baekhyun.

Vampire cantik itu terbelalak. "M-mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi di luar?"

"..." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, masih membelai wajah manis itu. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa yang—

Baekhyun terperangah begitu mengingat pengelihatannya kala itu. "Mungkinkah wanita itu?" Tanyanya sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol.

"Ssh.. " Desis Pria itu, beralih mencium lama kening Baekhyun.

"W-Wanita itu di sini?" Baekhyun semakin menuntut

"Tidak..." Bisik Chanyeol, sembari mendorong tubuh Baekhyun berniat membaringkannya. "Tenangkan dirimu... semua baik-baik saja" Pria itu beralih bangkit dari ranjangnya, menyematkan satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya.

Baekhyun masih menatap tak tentu, meski Pria itu bersikap seperti ini. Ia tau... Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku akan segera kembali—

"Tidak! Jangan pergi! Kau mengatakannya semua baik-baik saja bukan? Tetaplah di sini bersamaku!" baekhyun turut bangkit, lalu memaksa memeluk perut Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Dear.."

 **'PRANKKKKKKKK'**

Baekhyun terperanjat, begitu vas bunga itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya, lalu Ia melihat percikan darah mengenai petal mawar putih yang tersebar di lantai.

"T-Tidak.." Lirihnya, terbelalak nanar.

Pria itu mengernyit melihat Baekhyun mendadak gemetar, Ia beralih memutar tubuh untuk menangkup wajah tirus itu. "Dear... kau baik-baik saja?" Ujarnya, merunduk demi mengamati wajah Baekhyun.

"V—Vas! Ja-Jatuh!" Ucap baekhyun terbata sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

Chanyeol mengernyit, mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun, tapi Ia tak melihat apapun... dan tak ada satupun benda yang terjatuh di kamarnya. "Vas?" Tanyanya sambil menyingkap surai pirang Baekhyun ke atas.

"Vas itu jatuh! A-Aku melihat darah.."

Chanyeol terhenyak, lalu menatap lekat ke dalam mata Baekhyun. "Dear!" panggilnya, begitu menyadari... Baekhyun mungkin terjebak dalam penglihatannya

"AHH! D-Darah!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil meremas surai pirangnya sendiri. Kedua mata sapphire itu pun terlihat pias.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh mungil itu. "Sadarlah!" serunya lagi kali ini dengan menghempas tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang dan memenjarakannya.

"Hks! Hentikan! Hentikan darah itu! Tidak! Tidaaak!" Semakin lama jeritan Baekhyun semakin histeris, bahkan perlahan Ia sadari tubuh pendampingnya kian menggigil.

"BAEKHYUN!" Raja Vampire itu memaksa Baekhyun menatap matanya.

Dan benar saja.. perlahan, sorot mata itu berangsur sayu...

Di sela engah nafas yang terdengar Ia mulai mendengar Baekhyun memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Chan—Yeol... hhh"

Pria itu mendekap erat tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Bisiknya seraya membelai punggung Baekhyun.

"D-Darah... semua darah itu di mana-mana" Racau Baekhyun, merangkul erat leher Chanyeol dan menjadikan dada bidang itu sebagai sandarannya.

Ia tau Baekhyun ketakutan di sini, terlebih atas penglihatannya tentang Victoria kala itu. Tapi Ia tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan pertanda di luar, karena baru kali ini binatang penjaga itu mengeluarkan suara semacam itu.

"M-Mungkinkah wanita itu—

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya" Sergah Chanyeol, menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun demi menatap matanya.

"Victoria mustahil bisa melangkah di tanah ini. Jangan mencemaskan apapun Dear"

"..." baekhyun tertunduk, berkalipun Pria itu menenangkannya. Tapi tetap saja... rasa ciutnya bukan main lagi. Bagaimana jika semua darah itu milik Chanyeol?

Bagaimana jika semua berjalan salah?

"Tetaplah di sini bersama jackson. Aku tak akan lama"

GREB

Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat, sebelum Pria itu benar-benar bangkit untuk meninggalkannya.

"Jangan pergi! Jika aku mengatakan ini ku mohon jangan pergi!" Racaunya, memejamkan mata erat demi menahan Chanyeol.

"Dear... Sehun dan yang lainnya membutuhkanku" Raja Vampire itu mulai menajamkan mata, menerawang jauh siluet yang mungkin berada di antara hutan lebat itu. Dan samar Ia mulai mendengar tawa sosok asing lainnya.

"Tapi aku dan Jackson lebih membutuhkanmu!" Teriak Baekhyun putus asa, biar saja dirinya keras kepala bahkan tamak akan sosok Raja itu. Ia hanya takut semua ini benar-benar berjalan salah. Chanyeol hidupnya... tentu mustahil Ia melepas genggaman tangan itu, selepas Ia mendapat penglihatannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata... satu sisi Ia mulai menyadari pergerakan di luar, tapi satu sisi Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Tak ada cara lain...

Ia beralih melepas paksa pelukan tangan Baekhyun, lalu membawanya ke kedua sisi kepalanya.

Tak peduli, Baekhyun mulai mengerjap panik.

"Chan—mphh!" Tak sempat untuknya mengusaikan kata itu, Ia terlanjur dibuat terlonjak begitu Chanyeol membekap penuh bibir kecilnya.

"Uhmpfhh... mmhh" Baekhyun mencoba menahan dada Chanyeol, merasa berbeda dengan ciuman mendadak itu. Tapi meskipun meronta... Chanyeol tak pernah memberinya sekat untuk melepaskan diri.

Bahkan kini mulai menyusupkan lidah nya ke dalam, membelit apapun di dalamnya sebelum akhirnya lidah itu memanjang dan menyeruak jauh ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Ada yang berbeda... mengapa lengan itu mendadak membesar dan penuh dengan urat hitam,

Tak hanya lengannya, kedua mata itu pun mendadak hitam kelam

"aghmp— " Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, terlihat panik mencakar-cakar dada Chanyeol. Bisa Ia rasakan betapa liar lidah itu menyedak tenggorkan, dan membuat saliva yang bergumul... terlelan olehnya. Namun tak tersadar olehnya... perlahan rapalan mantra turut larut dalam pagutan itu.

"Angh! Nghhh hh" Baekhyun terengah... samar terlihat kedua mata itu memutih, tanda Ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Kedua tangan rampingnya pun terlihat lunglai di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Pasrah... Pria itu menguasai mulutnya sebringas ini, bahkan pergerakan lidah itu terlihat menyembul di leher Baekhyun.

"Kkk~ Ghh!" Ia tersedak, tapi tak sanggup untuknya melawan. Hanya bisa mencengkeram kuat cover bed di bawahnya. Lalu lambat laun kedua mata itu terpejam... terlena dalam rapalan mantra yang kini menguasai tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengerang, sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan kepalanya hingga terllihat... lidah panjang itu perlahan tertarik keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Dengan hanya memejamkan mata. Wujud itu kembali berubah seperti semula...

Terpaksa Ia melakukan semua ini, semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikan Baekhyun.

Ia memandang teduh, menyeka perlahan saliva di sekitar bibir Baekhyun. "Maaf.." Bisiknya, sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan diri dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tsk!" Decaknya begitu berdiri di pucuk tertinggi dari pohon pinus itu,

Di bawah sinar purnama , Chanyeol menerawang jauh sekelebat pergerakan di luar dengan kedua mata ambernya. Temaram sinar yang menerpa membuat kedua amber itu berangsur keruh... bahkan benar-benar hitam kelam. Sarat ... betapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki olehnya.

Semilir angin menjadi perantara untuknya...

Menyeringai memperlihatkan kedua taring panjang, kala membaca... seorang dari satu klan yang sama kini bernyali menghunuskan pedang di belakangnya.

 **'CHOI SIWON!'**

Ia tak nyata berteriak, namun telepati itu... terdengar mengglegar, dari dimensi yang lain.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu...

 **'CHOI SIWON!'**

Kembali terngiang...

Meski Ia bersembunyi di tempat paling tak terlihat sekalipun, suara Chanyeol kembali membuatnya menggigil ketakutan. Ini mungkin akhir untuknya..

Chanyeol telah melihatnya, mustahil Ia bisa melepaskan diri.

"Ku mohon biarkan aku pergi.." Mohon Pria itu berusaha melepas jerat tali di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ahahahahahah!" Tapi hanya tawa melengking yang terdengar.

Wanita yang sedari tadi menyusun rencana yang lain untuk menembus kerajaan Chanyeol itu, beralih mendekat... dan menyentuh dagu Siwon dengan kuku panjangnya.

"Tidak semudah itu..." Bisiknya seraya menyeringai.

"Kau harus membantuku membuka segel itu... Choi Siwon" Setiap bisik yang terdengar, terasa seperti sayatan tajam untuknya.

Lepas atau tidak dirinya dari wanita itu, ia akan tetap diperalat lalu mati jika tak berguna.

"Rapalkan mantra untukku..." Victoria bangkit berdiri, memandang pintu di antara makhluk penjaga itu.

"Buat aku menjangkau anak manis itu.." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menyungging seringai.

"Jackson... Diakah cucuku?" Victoria meringkik, membayangkan rencananya kali ini akan berpihak manis padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Dibalik temaram cahaya yang redup itu..

Terlihat seorang bocah mungil terlelap damai, bahkan sempat terukir senyum dalam tidurnya kala mantera sang Ayah, membuat mimpi yang sangat-sangat indah untuknya.

Denting melodi indah pun terdengar di setiap penjuru kamarnya... mengiring beberapa miniatur dan boneka kecil yang menari-nari di atasnya. Ah! Semua tergerak atas rapal mantera milik Chanyeol.

Hingga—

 ** _"Jaaackson.."_**

Terdenngar Suara seorang wanita, bergema di antara dinding puri bahkan mampu melenyapkan magis Chanyeol. Membuat lantunan melodi berhenti, benda-benda kecil yang melayang itu pun turut berjatuhan .

 ** _"Jaaaacksoon"_** Suara wanita itu kembali memanggil, lebih keras namun terdengar merdu.

Lalu lambat laun bocah mungil itu terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya berguling tengkurap.. tentu masih dengan kepala bersandar di atas bantal.

 ** _"Jacksooon... kau mendengarku sayang?"_**

Kedua mata bulat itu terbelalak lebar. Jackson lekas bangkit, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari dari mana suara itu berasal.

 ** _"Ahahahaha... apa kau mencariku?"_**

Baby kecil itu mendadak menatap tajam ke sekitar, namun membawa langkah kaki kecilnya menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Moommy.." Celoteh Jackson, begitu melangkah ke dalam dan di sanalah ia melihat baekhyun terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Mommy tidul?" Jackson mencoba merangkak ke atas ranjang.

"Moom—

 ** _"Ahh kau anak yang sangat manis sayang"_**

Suara asing itu kembali berbicara padanya, membuat Jackson beringsut-ingsut mendekati Baekhyun bahkan menggenggam erat ujung kemeja Vampire cantik itu.

"Pelgi!" Bentak Jackson, merasa jika suara itu mungkin ancaman.

 ** _"Pergi? Ahahahaha"_** tawa itu terdengar melengking, sempat membuat Jackson menutup kedua telinganya.

"PELGIIII!" jerit Jackson lagi, kali ini sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Tak membiarkan suara wanita asing itu mengancam Baekhyun.

"Moommy! Moommyy!" Jackson mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun, menarik-narik tangannya...

Tapi meskipun Ia mencoba, namja cantik itu tetap memejamkan matanya. Karena memang... Baekhyun di bawah mantera.

"Moommmyyy!" Jackson kembali berteriak, semakin panik melihat Baekhyun tak kunjung terbangun.

 ** _"Dia tak akan terbangun sayang"_**

"PELGIIII! JAN DEKAT MOMMY NJACK!" Bocah itu semakin geram, bahkan menatap ke sekitarnya dengan mata mendelik tajam ... seakan memang mengerti akan datangnya ancaman.

 ** _"Ahahaha... kau benar-benar seperti Ayahmu"_** Suara Victoria kembali tergelak dalam tawanya.

"Moommy! Di cini Njack... Mommy bangun"

 ** _"Mommy tak akan terbangun... Jackson"_**

Jackson terbelalak, lalu memandang cepat wajah Baekhyun.

 ** _"Dia benar-benar tak akan membuka matanya... Sayang"_**

"M—Moommy Njack... chakit?" Bocah itu menatap pias.

 ** _"Ya.. benar, Mommy tengah sakit. Sangat-sangat kesakitan... kau bisa melihatnya Jackson_** "

"Hks.. Moommyyy, Jan chakiit" Baby mungil itu mulai terisak

 ** _"Hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya sayang"_**

Jackson mengerjap, lalu mengusap kedua matanya cepat. "Njak.. chembuh Mommy?"

 ** _"Benar... hanya Jackson yang bisa menyembuhkannya"_** Suara itu mulai terdengar merayu **_"Keluarlah sayang, aku akan memberimu obatnya"_**

Jackson mengangguk patuh, benar-benar percaya... bahkan bangkit berdiri untuk beranjak mengikutinya.

 ** _"Kau pintar Jack... sekarang, buka jendela itu... lalu keluarah dari—_**

Suara Victoria terdengar tercekat, begitu melihat bocah itu tak menggunakan jendela untuk keluar, tapi benar-benar menggunakan teleportasi untuk menembus dinding puri itu.

Bagaimana bisa Vampire kecil itu bisa melakukannya? Tidakkah Jackson terlalu dini untuk memliki kekuatan sebesar itu.

 ** _"B-Benar.. keluarlah. Lalu ikuti jalan setapak itu sayang"_**

Jackson sempat mengerjap kala melihat halaman luas penuh dengan semak di depannya, hanya ada satu jalan yang dilihatnya, mungkin ini benar... jalan yang dimaksud oleh suara itu.

Baby mungil itu mulai berlari, menerjang secepat angin... mengikuti jalan setapak menuju hutan. Demi membawa penyembuh untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Purnama berangsur merah...

Cahaya bulan yang terlihat retak , seakan menjadi pertanda tersendiri ... untuk para vampire itu.

Sebagian darinya menyelinap menyembunyikan diri... sebagian yang lain berjaga .. mengikuti titah seorang Pria muda.

"Mereka di luar perbatasan.." Gumam Pangeran Bungsu, lekas membuka kedua mata begitu usai menggunakan magisnya.

"Baik Pangeran... kami akan ke sana untuk—

"Tidak" Cegah Sehun, menahan lengan Yesung . "Tetaplah di sini , untuk menjaga Jackson dan Baekhyun" Gumam Sehun lagi, begitu merasakan magis Chanyeol lebur di udara. Ia tau... Chanyeol pasti meninggalkan purinya

"Aku... yang akan pergi, untuk melihatnya" ucap Sehun, sebelum akhirnya melesat cepat dan lenyap di antara pepohonan.

.

.

.

Nuansa yang sama... kala Ia memijakkan kaki di wilayah perbatasan itu.

Mengapa tak terlihat pergerakan apapun, selain pohon yang berayun di tiup angin.. dan derik serangga malam.

Dan lagi, mengapa tempat ini tak di huni makhluk penjaga? Mungkinkah Chanyeol memang mengaturnya demikian?

Pangeran Bungsu itu – Sehun- kembali mengedarkan pandangan penuh waspada kesekitarnya, menerka apa yang sebenarnya di lihat oleh magisnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **'HUP'**

Hingga Ia dibuat berjengit terkejut, bahkan dalam posisi menyerang begitu sesuatu merangkul erat perutnya dari belakang.

"Ack!" Pekiknya, lepas Sehun membanting tubuhnya ke tanah dan menahan lehernya... siap untuk di cekik.

"L—Luhan?" Gagap Sehun, begitu melihat wajah sosok itu, cepat-cepat Ia melepas cengkeramannya, dan bangkit dari tubuh ramping itu.

Luhan terbatuk payah. "Kau ingin membunuhku?" Pekiknya sambil mengusap lehernya sendiri

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Sehun manatap vampire cantik itu .. dingin.

"Apa salahnya?" Luhan bangkit berdiri, mengabaikan perasaan yang lain kala mendapati Pria itu kembali berbicara sedatar ini padanya. "Aku hanya ingin saj—

"AH!" Pekik Luhan begitu tiba-tiba saja, Sehun menarik kasar lengannya.

"Kau pikir ini permainan untukmu?!" Teriak Sehun geram, masih menahan kedua langan Luhan... bahkan dengan tatapan yang sepenuhnya mengancam.

"KEMBALI!" Sehun mendorong Luhan, lalu memutar tubuh tak ingin melihat wajah namja cantik itu. "Kembali! Dan jangan pernah mengikutiku kemari!" Sentaknya sambil memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan betapa takut dirinya akan kedatangan Luhan kemari.

Bahaya mengancam di luar sana... tak seharusnya Ia lengah dan membiarkan Luhan di tempat ini.

Sampai kapanpun... Ia tak mungkin bisa melihat sosok itu terluka. Karena Luhan—

Satu-satunya kelemahan untuknya..

"Aku musuh untukmu?" Gumam Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk. Mengapa kembali seperti ini? Sesaat ia melihat Sehun bersikap lembut padanya... namun sesaat lagi Pria itu sekeras ini padanya.

"Apa kau memang ingin aku menyerah?" Ia memandang nanar punggung lebar itu.

"Benar.. Menyerahlah"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu.."

"Tch!" Sehun berdecih. Kembali memutar tubuh untuk menatap tajam Luhan. "Hentikan omong kosong ini, dan kembalilah ke puri!" Cercanya, meski Ia tau... ini tak benar.

"..." Luhan hanya memandangnya dalam diam, sesaat mengulas senyum.

Hanya tersenyum... lalu perlahan air mata itu mulai mengalir. "Baiklah.." Lirihnya, sambil memutar tubuh lalu berjalan menajuhi Sehun.

Tak peduli Ia hanya berjalan...

Dengan begitu setiap tetes air mata yang mengalir akan terhapus oleh langkahnya...

Tak peduli seberapa banyak Ia melangkah... Ia hanya berharap bisa menyerah...

Lalu rasa itu tak lagi ada..

.

.

Sehun mengepalkan tangan kuat.

Meredam amarah ... pada diri yang kembali membuat salah bertubi itu.

Sadar... ucapan dan sikap itu kembali membuat Luhan menangis untuknya.

Mungkin terlalu banyak salah.. hingga mustahil untuk mengharap maaf dari sosok itu.

Pangeran Bungsu itu beralih menatap tajam ke depan, mengabaikan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Lalu kembali menekankan tujuannya di perbatasan ini..

Sepertinya tak tampak pertanda...

Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari perbatasan..

Menelisik ke sekitar... demi mencari-cari, pergerakan lain yang sebelumnya terbaca olehnya

 **'SRAKK'**

Ia reflek menoleh kebelakang, namun—

"ARGH!"

Sebuah bayangan hitam menerjangnya...

rupanya tak hanya satu, ratusan bahkan ribuan siluet hitam melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Berpusat di satu titik sebelum akhirnya semua makhluk hitam kelam itu menerjang setiap bagian tubuhnya, membuatnya tak terlihat... selain tangan yang terkepal.

.

.

.

"TIDAAKK!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak keras, Ia yang memang memutuskan untuk kembali mengikuti Sehun... semakin histeris, melihat Pria itu diselubungi ribuan makhuk hitam.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" Jeritnya lagi, ingin melangkah keluar dari perbatasan... detik itu pula ratusan makhluk hitam turut mendekatinya.

Luhan pun gemetar, bahkan jatuh terduduk. Menggunakan kedua tangan untuk melindungi kepalanya, sebelum semua makhluk itu menyerangnya.

Tapi—

Semua makhluk itu terpental, sama sekali tak bisa menembus dinding tak kasat mata... penuh dengan rapalan mantra itu.

"Hhh...HHh" Luhan terengah, Ia mulai menyadarinya... alam ini terlindung oleh rapalan mantera Chanyeol dan Penguasa Vampire sebelumnya.

Semua makhluk itu tak bisa menembusnya..

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Ia hanya bisa melihatnya dikuasai di luar sana... Tanpa bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis putus asa. Menyambung telepati dengan vampire lain pun percuma.. ini terlalu jauh dan kemampuannya terbatas.

.

.

Perlahan... semua makhluk yang menyelubungi tubuh Sehun, mulai menjauh satu persatu.

Luhan terkesiap, di balik pembatas itu Ia mulai memanggil-manggil Sehun... berharap Pria itu mendengar, lalu kembali ke dalam.

Namun semua mendadak salah, begitu Ia melihat tatapan Pria itu telah berubah..

Berpendar merah kelam, namun tak sejatinya milik Pria itu.

"S—Sehun!" Panggilnya.

Sehun memutar tubuh darinya, lalu berjalan mengikuti kemana semua siluet hitam itu melayang dengan bisikan membujuk.

"T-Tidak! Jangan mengikuti mereka!" Jerit Luhan.

Sehun semakin menjauh.. Ia hanya bisa melihat ribuan sliuet hitam itu melayang-layang mengelilingi dinding pembatas tak kasat mata.

"SEHUN! AAHHHHH!" Ia berteriak dan menangis keras, merasa payah...

Tak ada pilihan lain selain kembali menuju kerajaan...

Berharap Chanyeol telah mengetahui semua ini.

.

"Kumohon..." Ia tertatih dalam langkahnya, ingin menyentak teleportasi namun semua terasa kacau... dan Ia hanya bisa menyeret langkahnya di antara pepohonan pinus itu

"Kumohon selamatkan Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di penghujung malam...

Terlihat pekat kala awan di atas membenamkan sinar purnama, mungkin hanya kelip kunang yang melayang-layang mengelilinginya.

Menjadi penerang untuk seorang bocah mungil yang kini melangkah mengikuti suara wanita yang sedari tadi menuntunnya.

 ** _"Kau hampir melihatku sayang.."_**

Lagi... Ia kembali bersua dalam rayuannya. Terdengar bersenandung... hingga Jackson sepenuhnya percaya, Ia bukanlah sosok yang jahat untuknya.

Hingga langkah Jackson terhenti, begitu batuan besar menjadi penghalang untuknya.

 ** _"Bisakah kau memanjat batu itu? Jalanmu di balik batu—_**

"AARHH!" Tiba-tiba Jackson menggeram, sambil mendorong batu besar itu. Lalu—

 **KRRAAKKK**

Dalam sekejap, batu berukuran berpuluh-puluh kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian, menyisakan sekat... untuknya kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Victoria mungkin terdiam...

Kembali tercekat, melihat kemampuan Putra Chanyeol.

Batu itu bukan main besarnya... mungkin hanya bisa dihancurkan oleh pedang magis, tapi bocah itu—

Ia bahkan tak melihat Jackson merapal mantra untuk melakukan semua itu.

Samar ia mulai ragu... bahkan cemas, jika Jackson bisa membaca niatnya.

 ** _"Jackson.."_**

Ia kembali memanggil untuk memastikan,

Vampire mungil itu pun berhenti melangkah untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, seakan memperhatikan panggilannya.

 ** _"Kau percaya aku memiliki obatnya bukan?"_**

"Uhm.." Jackson mengangguk cepat. "Njack... chembuh Mommy" Celoteh Jackson.

 ** _"Ahahahaha... Baiklah sayang, cepatlah mendekat"_**

.

.

.

* * *

"JACKSON!" Chanyeol semakin menggila memanggil-manggil nama putranya, menelisik setiap ruangan di dalam Puri besar itu demi mencari vampire kecil itu. Tapi mengapa jejaknya sama sekali tak tercium olehnya. Ini benar-benar tak biasa..

Semula Ia menerjang hutan, demi mencari keberdaan Victoria... namun semua mendadak kacau

Begitu telepati sang Ayah dan beberapa Vampire penjaga, memberi isyarat akan pertanda buruk yang lain.

Dan semua terbukti dengan hilangnya Jackson.

 **"T-TIDAK! JACKSON! DI MANA PUTRAKU!"**

Ia lekas berhenti menyentak teleportasi begitu mendengar jeritan Baekhyun.

Pendampingnya mungkin telah terbangun dari mantera yang Ia rapalkan, membuatnya bertolak kembali menuju Puri utama, tentu Baekhyun terpukul mendengar semua ini

.

.

.

Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali, menyentak beberapa tangan yang berusaha menahannya. Bahkan hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengambil alih dirinya untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu.."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "A—Ayah! Ku mohon temukan Putraku! Temukan Jackson... bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya sendiri Ayah" Pintanya histeris, tak peduli seberapa kacau dirinya menangis, ia hanya ingin putra kecilnya kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata getir... semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Seseorang mungkin di balik semua ini, memiliki magis yang sama dari Klan-nya hingga mampu mengamati waktu dengan begitu detailnya.

Tak hanya Jackson...

Semua seakan terencana... membuat kekacauan di beberapa titik yang berbeda, untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun yang kini menangis dalam pelukannya itu, Ia mulai memandang Yesung. "Mungkinkah dugaanku benar? Seseorang dari Klan ini menggunakan—

"Choi Siwon.."

Tiba-tiba Seorang Pria hadir, menatap tajam dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhnya sejak jauh hari" Geramnya dengan tangan terkepal

"Siwon?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, menerka maksud dari ucapan Putra Sulungnya itu. Lama Ia tak mendengar keberadaan Siwon dan Putra kecilnya selepas kematian istrinya. Lalu mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba bicara tentangnya.

"Dia telah berkhianat.."

Kyuhyun dan beberapa pasang mata yang lain terlihat terbelalak lebar.

"Dia bersama wanita itu " Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, terlihat kecewa atas keputusannya membiarkan Siwon hidup.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

Lalu Ia mendadak berjengit ke belakang begitu seorang namja mungil menghambur ke arahnya dan memukul-mukul dadanya.

"A—Aku telah memohon padamu! Mengapa kau tetap pergi?!" Baekhyun kembali terisak, bahkan semakin keras memukul dada Chanyeol. "L-Lihat! Kau melihatnya! Jackson menghilang di depan matamu sendiri!"

"Dear.. kumohon tenangla—

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang?!" Baekhyun meremas kasar pakaian depan Chanyeol, menatap Pria itu dengan tatapan pias namun kecewa. "Jackson di luar seorang diri! Bagaimana jika wanita itu menyakitinya?!"

"Mengapa kau tak mendengarku?" Ia mulai lelah menangis, dan kini merosot lemas di bawah kaki Chanyeol. "Dia ingin mengambil Jackson... Dia mengambil Putra kita"

Chanyeol hanya bisa memejamkan mata penuh sesal. Lalu beralih merunduk demi merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Maaf.." Bisiknya, seraya mencium kening Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku..." Ia kembali memeluk tubuhnya yang ringkih.

Tak ada racauan apapun selain isakkan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali.." Tenangnya, sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Membimbing namja mungil itu untuk menduduki ranjangnya, sementara ia bersimpuh di depannya...

Memandangnya lekat, bahkan sesekali menyeka air mata Baekhyun.

"Dia kuat.." ujarnya masih menatap lekat kedua mata biru itu. "Dia benar-benar anak yang kuat.." Yakinnya lagi, kali ini dengan manutkan jemari keduanya

"Percayalah... tak seorangpun bisa menyakitinya" Chanyeol mengulas senyum sambil mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Hks.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan lalu tertunduk, membiarkan air mata itu kembali terjatuh di pangkuannya sendiri.

.

.

 **BRAKKKK**

Pintu terbanting kasar, membuat beberapa pasang mata dalam ruangan itu terhenyak terkejut.

Bahkan semakin terkejut melihat Luhan terjerembab, sambil menangis kacau.,

"S—Sehun!" Gagapnya, meremas tangannya sendiri sambil mengangkat wajah.

"Sehun? Apa yang terjadi dengan putraku?" Kyuhyun mendekat, dan membantu vampire itu untuk duduk dengan benar, dari penampilan yang terlihat.. Ia tau, Luhan mungkin menggunakan segala kemampuannya untuk mencapai Puri.

"M-Makhluk itu hhh... hhh"

"Bicaralah dengan benar.." Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Luhan, mengalirkan sedikit energi untuk vampire muda itu.

"Sehun di bawah pengaruh semua makhluk itu, dan mereka membawanya" Racau Luhan

Tak pelak membuat Pria itu bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Makhluk apa yang kau maksud?"

"A—Aku tak tau Paman, mereka menyerang Pangeran Bungsu saat keluar dari perbatasan. Mereka tak memiliki wujud tapi—tapi—

"Mungkinkah makhluk waktu itu?" kai mulai menyela perbincangan. "Kau ingat semua makhluk hitam yang mengelabui Paman Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol Hyung?" Lugas Kai lagi.

"K—Kau benar! I-itu makhluk yang kulihat membawa Sehun pergi" Sahut Luhan membenarkan.

"Pemangsa pikiran.." Gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hanya Siwon yang bisa menggerakkan makhluk itu dengan magisnya.." Lanjutnya lagi, mengepalkan tangan kuat

Begitu menerka..

Ini akan buruk, jika mereka menggunakan Sehun dan Jackson untuk melawan dirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _"Sedikit lagi sayang..."_**

Jackson mengerjap, sejenak mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Bocah itu mulai menyadari dirinya telah melangkah terlalu jauh dari purinya.

"Njack panggil Daaddy?" Tawar bocah itu kemudian.

 ** _"Untuk apa memanggilnya? Hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan Mommy. Cepatlah Jack.. kau harus melanjutkan langkahmu"_** victoria terdengar tak sabar, menginginkan Jackson lekas membuka segel itu, lalu dirinya bisa leluasa memijakkan kaki di tanah yang semestinya menjadi miliknya itu.

Ya! Ia seharusnya menjadi penguasa...

Dan menuntut balas, atas Zico yang kini terbaring tanpa gerak sedikiitpun.

Tidak! Putranya belum mati... Ia hanya tertidur, dan terbangun saat melihat dirinya menjadi penguasa. Ya.. semua akan berjalan sesuai ambisinya. Yakin Victoria... semakin menyembunyikan nurani untuk membabat semuanya.

Bahkan untuk anak yang kini mengkuti suaranya itu, setelah semuanya tercapai. Ia hanya tinggal mencabut jantung nya.

"Daaddy malah... Njack?"

 ** _"Marah?"_**

Jackson mengangguk cepat, dengan kedua tangan meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri.

 ** _"Ahahaa... tentu saja tidak sayang. Dia akan senang, karena Jackson menyembuhkan Mommy_** " Yakin Victoria, hanya tersisa beberapa langkah lagi... hingga bocah itu mendekati dinding pembatas

"Daaddy tchenang?"

 ** _"Kau akan menjadi pahlawan untuknya... Jackson"_**

Jackson melompat girang lalu kembali berlari melanjutkan langkahnya.

 ** _"ya... teruslah berlari, mendekatlah padaku"_**

.

.

.

"Uh..." Jackson mengerjap takjub, begitu mengambil langkah terakhir lalu di depannya terlihat ratusan binatang-binatang raksasa.

Sebenarnya ratusan binatang itu menjaga di setiap dinding pembatas, namun ancaman Victoria... membuat semua binatang itu berkumpul di satu titik, untuk melawannya.

Dan di sinilah, jackson melangkah di antaranya...

Sebagian bertubuh singa, namun berkepala burung. Sebagian lagi terlihat seperti binatang bertaring pedang.

Ah! Jackson lebih takjub dengan satu yang berkepala ular bercabang itu. Ia melompat-lompat mendekatinya...

Setiap binatang penjaga yang dilaluinya, lekas tertunduk padanya... bahkan hingga Jackson mencapai tempat Chimera itu.

"Chi—mera" Ejanya spontan.

Anak itu sebenarnya tak tau nama atau bahkan jenis binatang itu, tapi semua terlintas begitu saja dalam kepalanya.

Lalu mendadak Chimera itu memutar tubuh menghadapnya, memandang Jackson bringas dengan nafas sepanas api. Ekor makhluk itu pun terkibas, siap menebas apapun yang mengancam. tapi Chimera bersimpuh dan tertunduk tepat di hadapan kaki Jackson.

Victoria dan semua Vampire pengikut itu tampak terperangah, tak percaya dengan apa yang terlihat. Tapi semua monster itu benar-benar tertunduk pada Putra Chanyeol.

Jackson terkikik senang, berulang kali pula Ia mencoba menaiki salah satu kepala Chimera itu.

Tapi begitu mengingat Baekhyun, bocah itu lekas beringsut-ingsut turun untuk mencari suara Victoria.

"Jacksoon.." Lalu Victoria kembali memanggil, tak lagi menggema seperti sebelumnya... suara itu terdengar nyata.

"Jackson kau kah itu?"

Baby mungil itu mengerjap, suara itu terdengar cukup dekat.

Dan benar saja.. Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik terduduk di balik pohon besar.

"kemarilah , ambilkan buah apel itu untukku sayang.."

"Apel?"

"Aku akan memberi obatnya ke dalam Apel itu.."

"Apel?" Jackson menunjuk buah merah tak jauh dari tempat Chimera.

"Benar... melangkahlah keluar. Apel itu di sana. Aku tak bisa mengambilnya... kakiku terluka sayang, cepat ambil Apel itu.. dan bawa padaku" Ujar Victoria, kembali membujuk baby mungil itu untuk melangkah dan memijak concubine di antara makhluk raksasa penjaga itu.

Jackson terlihat diam sejenak, merasa ragu untuk melangkah.

Bisa Ia lihat dinding pembatas penuh dengan rapalan mantera. Tapi Buah Apel itu berada di luar dinding yang sebenarnya kasat mata untuk Vampire yang lain.

"Ada apa jackson? Cepat ambil buah itu"

Jackson menggeleng pelan, Ia mendadak mempoutkan bibir... tanda mulai kesal

"Apa kau berpikir, aku seorang yang jahat?"

Dibandingkan mendengarnya, anak itu lebih memilih berjalan mendekati Chimera...

"Jackson! Kau tak mendengarku?"

"..." Jackson kembali mengabaikannya, memanjat kepala Chimera... lalu bermain seluncuran, dari kepala hingga hidung makhluk raksasa itu.

Victoria mengepalkan tangan geram. Apa yang salah? Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi... lalu semuanya terjadi sesuai inginnya!

.

.

"Jackson.." Victoria kembali memanggil

"Lihatlah... siapa yang kini bersamaku"

Jackson tertarik untuk melihatnya, lalu—

"Uncle Tchehun!" Pekiknya antusias, cepat-cepat Baby mungil itu menuruni Chimeranya dan berlari ingin mendekati Sehun.

Tanpa sadar... langkahnya kala itu telah memijak Concubine.

Satu-satunya benda sarat untuk keberadaan semua makhluk penjaga itu.

Lalu dalam sekejap, terlihat pusaran angin kuat...

Jerit hewan malam terdengar memekakkan, seiring dengan lenyapnya semua hewan penjaga itu... dan terakhir, rapalan mantera pelindung itu sirna.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Victoria bangkit berdiri, dan terbahak keras...

Rencananya berhasil...

Ini yang sedari tadi menjadi kunci utama untuknya...

"MASUK KALIAN SEMUA!" Jeritnya lantang... lalu ribuan makhluk dan vampire dari klan miliknya, melesat bebas ke dalam wilayah Chanyeol.

Sementara... Jackson mengerjap bingung, tidakkah kaki wanita itu sakit?

Tapi mengapa Ia bisa berdiri seperti itu, bahkan berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringai lebar.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu Jackson?"

Bocah itu reflek mundur ke belakang. "Obat! Njack obat Mommy!" Pekiknya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

Victoria kembali meringkik. "Ahhh sayaaang... aku bukan pendongeng sebaik yang kau pikirkan" Ia membelai wajah Jackson dengan kuku tajamnya. "tak ada obat yang kau cari" Ia mencubit pelan pipi Jackson.

"Karena... Mommy dan Daddy akan MA—TI"

Tubuh bocah itu mendadak bereaksi hebat, terlihat pusaran magis menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan—

"AAAA!" Ia berteriak marah dengan tangan terkepal. Detik itu pula... Victoria terpental membentur pohon besar di belakangnya, bahkan karena kuatnya hempasan hingga membuat wanita itu terbatuk dengan darah hitam mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Urgh— " Erang Victoria, sambil memegangi dadanya. "TANGKAP ANAK ITU!" Jeritnya.

Lalu sosok pria tinggi itu benar-benar berjalan mendekati Jackson.

Jackson belum mengerti apapun, Ia hanya melihat Pria itu... sebagaimana Sehun yang penuh kasih.

"Uncle... Tchehun?" Gumam Jakckson, seakan menjadi kebiasaan untuknya Ia mulai melompat-lompat dengan tangan terulur, berharap Sehun lekas mengangkatnya.

Tapi—

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Lalu—

 **'BANGG!'**

Ia menggunakan pukulannya di tengkuk Jackson untuk melumpuhkan Vampire mungil itu.

.

.

.

Tak tedengar celoteh menggemaskan darinya lagi

Anak itu terpejam lemas, dan tak berdaya di atas pundak Sehun.

Victoria menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. "Bagus..." Puji nya sambil berjalan menuju kerajaan Chanyeol... diikuti Sehun yang kini memanggul tubuh Jackson tanpa raut apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Api berkobar dimanapun..

Menyertai jerit memekakkan yang mulai terdengar di setiap penjuru kerajaan itu.

Tak sempat untuk menyelamatkan diri, kala semua makhluk hitam itu melesat... lalu membelitnya.

Bahkan sebagian terbunuh... begitu vampire-vampire kanibal itu, menyerang.

Menggigit... dan memangsa ...

Hingga darah dan tubuh yang berjatuhan, tak bisa lagi dihindari

.

.

"T-Tidak!" baekhyun membekap kedua telinganya. "TIDAKK!" Ia berteriak histeris, meski Chanyeol kini mendekapnya erat.

"Dear—

"Aku takut! M-Mereka semua di sini!" Racaunya, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar.

"Bagaimana dengan Jackson?! Dia hanya seorang diri di sana" Semakin pelik untuknya, tak hanya sekedar takut... tapi Baekhyun benar-benar merasa hidupnya runtuh, tanpa Putra kecilnya dan Chanyeol yang kini terancam.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih aman" Bisik Chanyeol, sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"T—Tidak!Aku tidak mau! Temukan Jackson! Aku ingin kau menemukannya!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuhnya sendiri, meski menangis sekalipun... rasanya tak akan cukup untuk menebus betapa takut dirinya kali ini.

Chanyeol mungkin terjebak akan selisih batinnya sendiri,

Tak bisa memihak satu di antara rakyatnya yang kini terancam dengan Baekhyun dan putra kecilnya.

Hingga—

"Y—Yang Muliaa!" seorang Vampire dari Klan-nya mendadak muncul dari ambang pintu "Selamatkan diri anda! Mereka—

 **SRATTTT!**

Chanyeol melempar cakra tepat mengenai sosok di belakang Vampire itu, membuat kepala penyerang itu terjatuh sebelum berhasil menyerang pengikutnya.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun gemetar, menyembunyikan wajah di balik dada Chanyeol... tak ingin melihat tubuh yang terkoyak itu.

"Kau lihat? Tempat ini tak aman untukmu Dear.." Bisik Chanyeol

Dan Baekhyun hanya diam menggigil takut, masih tak melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

"Cari dan kumpulkan semua yang selamat, bimbing mereka menuju bawah tanah. Dan Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Titah Chanyeol pada Vampire yang sempat diselamatkan olehanya.

Bawah tanah menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berlindung, ia telah memberi rapal mantera pelindung meski tak sekuat di wilayah perbatasan.

"Baik Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

"Jangan menangis.." Lirih Chanyeol begitu mengangkat bridal tubuh Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam, merangkul erat leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Pria itu, tak peduli air matanya mungkin membuat kebas.

Mengapa semua mendadak seperti ini?

Ia bahkan tak mengharapkan mimpi buruk atas penglihatannya itu benar-benar terjadi.

Mawar putih penuh percikan darah...

Kini benar-benar terlihat nyata, begitu taman bunga mawar milknya.. penuh dengan potongan tubuh dan darah segar dari rakyat Chanyeol

"J—Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Sempat terdengar bisikan lirih namja mungil itu, Tapi Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata getir.

Kembali melesat melampaui pucuk pinus yang tak tejangkau selain olehnya... menuju tempat di mana Baekhyun dan yang lainnya akan tetap aman.

Tapi semua terasa berat untuknya...

Memaksa mengabaikan untuk melihat ke bawah, sementara Ia tau... semua Vampire kanibal milik wanita itu tengah menyerang dan memangsa rakyatnya.

"Hks.." Kembali terdengar isak lirih Baekhyun, dengan tubuh menggigil hebat. "Jack—son"

.

.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja.." Lirih Chanyeol begitu dirinya berhasil memijakkan kaki, di sebuah tempat. Gelap... dan di sana ia bisa melihat raut ketakutan dari Vampire yang bersembunyi.

.

.

Perlahan Ia menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tunggu aku di sini.." Bisiknya lagi seraya melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, kembali meraih tangan Chanyeol. Tak menginginkan Pria itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tau... kau akan mendengarku" Chanyeol menyatukan kening keduanya, menyeka pelan air mata Baekhyun. Sebelum akhirnya memberinya kecupan lama di bibir.

"Kau bisa menungguku di sini?" Bisiknya usai melepas ciuman itu.

Baekhyun masih tergugu. Tak sanggup mengucap sepatah katapun... selain hati yang berat untuk menggerakkan kepala.

"Aku akan membawa Jackson kembali..."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk cepat, berusaha menguatkan diri dengan mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Benar... hapus air mata ini" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Karena dengan begitu—" Pria itu beralih menaikkan dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. "Aku akan sanggup mengatakan... "

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Satu bisikan terakhir Pria itu, menjadi akhir untuknya melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melenyapkan diri begitu saja, bahkan Ia belum sempat membalasnya..

Baekhyun jatuh merosot, dan terduduk lemas... di tanah yang lembab itu.

Memandang kosong langit-langit dinding, yang sebenarnya tak memberi harapan apapun untuknya.

"Baekhyun.." Hingga Luhan datang menghampiri dan memeluk erat dirinya. Detik itu pula tangisan yang sedari tadi di tahannya pecah.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lesat angin mengiring langkahnya...

Mata menajam, seiring dengan betapa awas mata Dewa miliknya menerawang pergerakan musuh.

Dua bilah pedang magis, Ia tarik dari balik jubahnya... menjadi pendamping kedua tangannya... untuk membabat musuh yang mendekat

 **'SRATTTT'**

"ARGHTT!"

 **'SRATTTT'**

Satu persatu... tubuh itu terpenggal oleh tebasan pedangnya, lalu jauh di depan Ia melihat Yesung dan pengikut yang bertahan, berusaha keras menyerang musuh.

Ia melesat ingin mendekat... namun—

 **'KLANK'**

Tertahan begitu seseorang menghadang, dan menebas pedang hingga salah satu pedang magis miliknya terlempar.

"Kau—" Chanyeol menatap tajam, kedua mata maber itupun berangsur hitam kelam.

"Bukan Sehun yang ku kenal" Lanjutnya lagi seraya menghunus pedang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **chee**

* * *

Next Chap..

 **'JAB'**

"ARGHHTT!"

Pedang itu nyaris menembus jantungnya, tapi Ia bertahan.. memaksa bangkit berdiri dengan bertopang pada pedangnya, Meski tubuh terkoyak itu penuh dengan lumuran darah.

.

.

"BAEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Aku harus pergi! Aku harus melihatnya!"

Ia berjalan tertatih...

Kakinya mendadak lemas begitu melihat ke depan, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Tapi... Ia nyata berjalan menuju sosok itu.

"Tidak.." Baekhyun menggeleng kasar

"TIDAAKKKK!"

.

.

"Jack?"

* * *

Yohooooo sesuai ancaman golok Chanyeol

Gua akhirnya update chapter 18 nya

How?

Lanjuut apa end di sini aja?

Review kalau mau lanjut

asupan Gloomy cuma itu soalnya,,,,

 **IG: Gloomy_rosemary**

Follow Ig nya dan temukan konten abusrd di dalamnya

 **pla614** **, Deliscius** **, LyWoo** **, Asandra735** **, bublle106** **,** **Kitukie** **, Flowerinyou** **, chentongg** **, FyKim** **, tkxcxmrhmh** **, Diiss** **, IpahPyromaniac** **,** **Shengmin137** **, shereen park** **, chanox** **, restikadena90** **, myliveyou** **, derpwhiteboy** **, newBee3595** **, Aisyah1** **, SHINeexo** **,** **meliarisky7** **, Nikeisha Farras** **, Marshsamallow614** **, metroxylon** **, pla614** **, shinta614cbhs** **, blankyoss** **, EvieBeeL** **, MadeDyahD** **, Loey761** **, neniFanadicky** **,** **phenta** **, hnynb** **, ohbaekkie** **,** **bella** **, SuperSupreme61** **, totheyeolandbaek** **, Byunsilb** **, daebaektaeluv** **, suhoangels** **, noufbaybe91** **, chie-sa** **,** **chanbaek0104** **, Incandescence7** **, baekpuppy04** **, Chanbaek769** **,** **chanbaeklmn** **,** **TanClouds** **,** **N** **, Riinnchan** **,** **AnggunBBH06** **,** **park ceye** **,** **Kerin** **, Tiara696** **, dwi yuliantipcy** **, dtafrscll614** **, bbysmurf** **, PinkuBlue614** **, ByunDita** **, byankai** **,** **bbhunyue** **, istiqomahpark01** **, Loey761** **, inchan88** **, CB046194** **, baeeki6104** **, Baeguncy** **, Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **baekachu** **, veraparkhyun** **, Novi272** **, Kim Yeoja248** **, tutihandayani** **, cici fu** **, KolornyaEXO** **, WinaKim** **, princes23** **, vioveronika99** **, ambar istrinya suho** **, light195** **, byunnami** **, jieji2828** **, AbnormallyHuman** **, ryuuki queenza** **, clarahyun** **, TobenMongryong** **, baexot** **, Chogiwagurl** **, bblossom614** **, w04lf** **, baekkumaa** **, pongpongi** **, rubykaisoo** **, Abschanyeol** **, parkhaerin** **, Eun810** **, Hyunrin614** **, ChanBaekGAY** **, syrfh0461** **, luv110412** **, shinta614cbhs** **, Riinnchan** **,** **deasy alemande** **, byunniepie** **, Summer Mei** **, Park Yoo Ni** **,** **lailylala94** **, blueynana** **,** **UlfahPcy** **, arunaruna** **, chiisai20261** **,** **Chanbaekkie** **,** **haruka no hikari** **,** **chanbee** **,** **yousee** **,** **hananachan** **,** **Tiara** **, LightPhoenix614** **, CherryBlossom614** **, Baekbyyours614** **, YeolFanFan** **, danactebh** **, Reka Anggraini** **, AmyGAHF** **,** **phikhachu** **, intancheeks** **,** **Jusniati EXO-L** **, OhReoChanBaek** **, Panda Qingdao** **, shabrinaZ14** **,** **kim** **, rifkayusuf** **,** **prettyb** **,** **Rosehyun** **,** **park nagisa** **,** **AdisKMH** **, fansanakayam** **, NAi20** **, chanbaekssi** **, Dodio347** **, xiluhan74** **, lovechanbaek** **, bbhunyue** **, selepy** **, vegaap** **,** **jiwon** **, pcyxkt** **, indahsyuhadaa** **,** **alietha doll** **, buny puppy** **,** **baekbee** **,** **hosh10** **, Nimas736** **, bonchanbaek27** **, princes23** **, h jong** **,** **Pcsh** **, EXO Love EXO** **,** **kkimjonhin** **, Pikasabyun** **, baekbae** **, buny puppy** **,** **Namibaby** **, Meguri Yukiryuu** **, Retyass** **, AlexandraLexa** **, Chanrin Oh6104** **, Chanbaeknaena** **, angelinave** **, krisan23** **,** **blankyoss** **, byunlovely** **, ainuncho** **, baekkachu09** **, pcyxkt** **, Zeana Bee** **, Phanaa** **, indahsyuhadaa** **, Baekhyunne** **, bonchanbaek27** **,** **Chanchan** **,** **baby** **,** **vryeol** **, Ohluxeux** **,** **cute** **, LordLoey** **,** **kiara** **, firdaneahh** **, Dayang Rachel** **, 270492** **,** dan **All Guest  
** sorry kaga semua

jangan lupa review lagi...

I Love Youuuuuuu


End file.
